WHY YOU did that?
by DUO-MRF
Summary: And if YOU ever MISS me then don't forget, YOU are the one who let me GO...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N…**

Friends, hope you all are in good health… Here I am with another story of mine… :)

An apology from my side in advance if any of my word will hurt anyone…

Thank you...

Regards…

DUO-MRF…

* * *

A Beautiful Home…

It was evening time when the sun was setting off in the West and a man could seen; looking completely unaware of his surroundings, was sitting in the lawn and looking very engrossed in the files present in front of him… He was working on 2, 3 files at the same time… In one hand he was grabbing a pencil with which he was sketching a rough layout of the final presentation he needed to present tomorrow in front of a Chinese deligation, on one side of him a cup of hot coffee was placed from which he was sipping coffee with few seconds time interval and in that he did not took his gaze away from the file…

The architecture of the home was no doubt very beautiful, having lawn on one side; having a number of seasonal fruit's trees and many well arranged and well maintained flower-pots and on the other a small zoo was present having love birds, parrots, white rabbits, hens and pigeons, in different cages… And in the mid a car parking was present having the space to park at least three cars at the same time and then at the end of that parking, on right side a door was present to enter inside the two storied home…

The person was very engrossed in his work when heard a car parking sound inside the home, a smile crept on his lips and he silently closed the file because of knowing the new comer very well… He knew well that now he could not continue his work as the new comer would not allow him to do the work… He was busy in waiting for the person with a smile on his lips after placing the files aside when two arms came from behind and hugged him around his neck with a soft kiss on his cheek…

A smiley voice: Good evening Dad… Mujhy zada miss tou nahin kia aap ny…

Dad in smile placing hand on his cheek, kissed on his temple and: Aryaan you went for your gem in the noon baita, abhi tou aap ko gaye hoye 3 ghanty bhi nahin hoye thy…

Aryaan coming in front of him, while holding a stray cat in his arms: Kya yar Dad aap ko tou kuch pata hi nahin hai… (while getting seated…) Jb koe iss tarhan sy pouchy k mujhy miss tou nahin kia tou kehty hain k haan baita miss kia main ny bohut…

He laughed and: Acha chalo aagy sy yaad rakhon ga main yeh baat…

Aryaan while moving hand in cat's furs: Tou pehly abhi tou bolien na phir jaldi sy…

Meanwhile Aryaan seeing the cat not liking to be in his grip, softly released her and the cat ran in one direction…

His Dad in smile while stressing on each and every word: Haan baita miss kia main ny bohut mairy Aryaan ko…

Aryaan happily: Now this sounds much better Dad…

He nodded in smile and looking at his sweaty body: Aryaan how much time I told you to first take a shower after coming back from gem…?

Aryaan in tired tone: Dad bs thori dair mein jata hun please… (and then while grabbing the coffee cup from which his father was sipping coffee few moments ago, took a sip and…) Dad aap sugar-free coffee kaisy pi laity hain, kitni bitter hoti hai…

And making a face he placed the cup on its previous place… Dad smiled seeing his son's face… A boy of around 21 years nearly 5.9'' ft tall, having curly brown hairs and honey color eyes… A redish white color complexion with beautiful sharp features wearing a track suit of Gray and Black color combination… For a moment he felt proud on himself to have a son like him who was no doubt very handsome and for sure very loving and caring…

Aryaan seeing his Dad looking him with fixed stare; stopped flipping the pages of a magazine and: Kya hua Dad…? Kya daikh rahy hain easey…?

Dad in smile: World k the most talented and handsome larky ko daikh raha hun…

Aryaan raising his collar: Thank you Dad aur autograph laina hai na tou jaldi sy ly lien… Iss waqt mairy paas time hai baad mein busy ho gaya tou yeh na kehiye ga k aap ka baita aap ki baat nahin sunta…

Dad in mischievous smile: Aap ko ks ny kaha k main aap ki baat ker raha hun… Just turn around and see about whom I was talking…

Aryaan turned and found a mirror hanging on the wall in which his Dad's reflection was clearly visible… He turned towards his Dad again…

Aryaan angrily: Dad that's not fair… Aap kahan sy larky lagty hain…?

Dad while hiding his smile: Kal hi Mrs. Pasha mili thien… Keh rahi thien k aap Aryaan k father tou kahin sy nahin lagty, you look so young… Unhon ny tou mairy liye larki dhondny ki bhi offer ker di…

Aryaan in casual tone: Khair yeh offer tou unn ki kb sy stand-by hai Dad… (and then in serious tone…) I just don't understand why she always forgets k aap ny tou tb bhi Mamma ki jagah kisi ko apni zindagi mein nahin di thi when you needed someone extreme badly…

He looked at the face of his son for few moments silently and then jerking his head, to make the moment light: Acha mairi fikr choro aur apni baat karo… (in smile…) wasey Aryaan yeh tou batao k mairy itny pyary sy baity ko kaisi wife chahiye hmm…?

Aryaan in smile: Com'on Dad yeh choice tou main ny aap ko di hue hai na… Aap jb aur js sy kahien gy I will get marry with the one, promise…

Dad smiled broadly and: I know it my prince… Acha what about your project…? Result kb aa raha hai aap ka…?

Aryaan taking sigh: Dad you know what, mujhy group projects mein kaam kerna sb sy bura lagta hai, only because of one all other's suffer… Yen ki wajah sy we got very late and as a penalty sir Peter gave us a new project and that too related to Statistics, yakh aap ko pata hai na mujhy kitna bura lagta hai Statistics…

Dad in smile: So does my son need any help…?

Aryaan in smile: Not yet but it seems k bohut jald help chahiye ho gi, you know na k mairy Dad sy zada achy sy koe bhi mujhy Graphs nahin samjha sakta hai na…

Dad while bowing down a little and placing hand on his chest: I am obliged young man…

Aryaan laughed lightly and the mobile ringing sound disturbed their talk and Aryaan went inside silently seeing his Dad's mobile ringing… He took a deep breath by seeing him moving inside and got very well who the caller was…

He in sad smile: Hello oldie, kaisy ho tum…?

Caller smilingly: Aik duum theek, tum sunao tum theek ho na aur Nottingham ka mosam kaisa hai…?

He calmly: Main bhi bilkul theek hun aur mosam bhi bohut acha hai yahan aaj kal tou… Bhabhi kaisi hain aur Puneet aur Jiya…?

Caller in smile: Sb theek thak aur khush bash hain… Jiya ny time pass kerny k liye job ker li hai, uss ki studies complete ho gaien hain na tou ab bore hoti rehti thi ghar mein baithi aur Avni aaj kal Puneet k sath busy hoti hai, Puneet k final exams ho rahy hain, shukr hai sirf doo hi papers reh gaye hain aur easey waqt mein sirf Avni hi ussy kabu ker sakti hai…

He smiled and then becoming serious: Tum ny Aryaan k barey mein nahin poucha…

Caller clearing his throat: Haan woh main pouchny hi wala tha, kaisi ja rahien hain uss ki studies…?

He teasingly: Tumhien bataya nahin kya uss ny…?

Caller in tension: Mujhy kaisy batata, mairi tou baat hi nahin hue na uss sy kafi din ho gaye…

He sternly: Tumhien jhoot bolna nahin aata hai tou koshish bhi mt kia karo samjhy… (taking a pause…) Puneet ny kuch kaha hai kya Aryaan sy related mujh sy baat kerny k liye…?

After few moments of silence…

Caller taking deep breath: Tum ussy India aany ki permission kyun nahin dy rahy ho…?

He angrily: Tumhien nahin pata kya iss sawal ka jawab…?

Caller convincingly: Yar please tum kyun nahin bhool jaty uss sb ko… 23 saal ho gaye hain yar, 23 saal… Waqt k sath tou hr zakham bhar jata hai tou tum kyun nahin nikal paa rahy uss sb sy… please for god sake bahir nikal aao uss sb sy ab tum…

He took a sigh: Waqt hr zakham nahin bhar sakta hai… Kuch zakham easey hoty hain jo waqt k sath sath aur bhi gehry aur takleefdeh ho jaty hain bilkul aik nasoor ki tarhan… (bit annoyingly…) Aur please yar main uss sb sy nikal k hi yahan aaya hun aur ab wapis nahin jana chahta hun so please just stop convincing me…

Caller angrily: Tum uss sb sy nikal k nahin bhaag k wahan gaye ho, samjhy tum… Woh sb tumhary ander naksh ho k reh gaya hai aur aaj bhi ussi sb ki wajah sy tum Aani ko India nahin aany dy rahy…

He in extreme frustration: Haan nahin jany dun ga main Aryaan ko India, kabhi bhi nahin jany dun ga… (in extreme pain…) maira sb kuch tabah ho gaya tha wahan, kuch nahin bacha mairy paas, main ab Aryaan ko nahin kho sakta hun, kisi keemt py nahin…

And he cut the line in extreme pain and hurt and threw the mobile on table, and grabbed his head in his both hands… One after another all memories of those painful years again started flashing on the screen of his brain…

And then he started remembering the best of moments of his life which he shared; in fact live truly with the person who was more than life to him… He still remembered the last friendly convo. which was done between the two and after that a storm came in their lives and destroyed all what they were having… Not even a single straw was left with them…

23 years, yes 23 years had passed since he did not see the face of his buddy, not even heard his voice because his buddy hates him; hates him for what he did with him… Yeah he knew that the storm was brought in their lives just because of him… He pushed his brother to hate him that much… He was the one who broke all his promises and just left him and all, empty handed…

In extreme pain he just rested his head on head-rest with closed eyes when few voices hit him…

_Voice-01 in concern: Kya hua tumhien Daya, easey baithy kya soch rahy ho tum…?_

_Daya snapping out from his thoughts: Boss tum kb aaye…?_

_Abhijeet sitting beside him: Thori dair pehly aur ab yeh sb choro aur jo poucha hai uss ka jawab doo tum…_

_After few moments of pause…_

_Daya taking deep breath: Abhi shadi k baad sb badal jata hai kya…?_

_Abhijeet in confusion: Yeh tumhien ks ny bola…?_

_Daya still stressing: Tum batao na please… Sb kuch badal jata hai kya shadi k baad…_

_Abhijeet in soft tone: Nahin Daya sb kyun badal jata hai yar, bs aik naya addition ho jata hai humari zindagiyon mein mager haan thori bohut changes zaror aati hain…_

_Daya silently: Aur ager yeh change hum dono ki dosti mein aa gae tou…?_

_Abhijeet looked him in extreme shock and: Daya kya bol rahy ho janty ho kya tum…?_

_Daya moved his head down in silence… Abhijeet looked him for few moments and then just pulled him towards himself and wrapped him inside his arms…_

_Daya while hugging him tightly: Boss main ny aak aik movie daikhi, uss mein doo bhai hoty hain aur shadi k baad dono alag ho jaty hain… (while separating and looking at Abhijeet in fear…) Boss hum tou kabhi alag nahin hoon gy na, hai na…_

_Abhijeet in smile just cupped his face and: Daya woh sirf movie thi yar, tum easey hi drr ho… Life mein balance rakh k jiyo gy tou easa kuch kabhi ho ga hi nahin…_

_Daya with down head, in low tone: Boss movies mein bhi sachai tou hoti hai na…_

_Abhijeet angrily: Daya kahan sachai hoti hai movies haan… (Daya looked him while Abhijeet continued angrily…) Tum ny Karish daikhi hai na, kabhi daikha hai kya iss tarhan sy kisi insan ko urty hoye, haan…_

_Daya still: Lekin Boss woh aik science fiction…_

_Abhijeet cutting him angrily: Daya kya laga rakha hai yeh tum ny aaj haan… Bhaly hi science fiction ho story tou thi na uss mein bhi…_

_Daya forwarding his hand towards him: Abhi promise karo k hum kabhi alag nahin hoon gy, chahy jo bhi circumstances rahien, please bs promise karo tum…_

_Abhijeet wrapped his trembling hand in his both hands and in very soft plus worried tone: Bach'cha tujhy kya ho gaya hai, aik movie daikh k itna drr gaya hai tu, mujh py bharosa nahin hai kya tujhy haan…?_

_Daya looked him and just hugged him tightly and in wet tone: Boss sirf tum per hi tou bharosa hai, sach mein yar mujhy tou tumhary elawa khud py bhi bharosa nahin hai Abhi…_

_Abhijeet while rubbing his back: Daya tou bs yehi bharosa rakh tu mujh per aur main wada kerta hun k kabhi taira bharosa tootny nahin dun ga aur hum kabhi alag nahin hoon gy, kisi bhi halat mein nahin…_

_Daya tightening his grip: I promise Boss main bhi tumhara bharosa kabhi nahin tooron ga aur na hi tum sy dour jaon ga… I promise tumhien kisi bhi halat mein akela nahin choron ga, promise…_

_Abhijeet in smile kissed his head and: Main janta hun Daya k tu mairy sath hai hamesha…_

_Daya got separated and then looking him: I am sorry boss bs woh film daikh k, tumhien bhi preshan ker dia easey hi…_

_Abhijeet smiled and patted his cheek with: Acha kia tu ny mujh sy share ker lia warna easey hi preshan hota rehta akela…_

_Daya smiled and after few moments; grabbed Abhijeet's hand softly and: Boss tum Tarika ko iss ghar mein dulhan bana k kyun nahin ly aaty ho haan…?_

_Abhijeet looked him in shock and: Daya tumhien aaj ho kya gaya hai haan… Kahin sy kahin pohanch rahy ho tum aaj… Ab Tarika beech mein kahan sy aa gae…_

_Daya in meaningful tone: Nahin Boss mujhy pak'ka yakeen hai k Tarika kabhi beech mein nahin aaye gi…_

_Abhijeet looked him in extreme shock and: Daya…_

_Daya cutting him: Boss bs bohut ho gaya yar tum kb tk uss ko yunhi bithaye rakho gy haan… (naughtily…) jaldi ker lo yar kahin tum sy pehly koe aur na ly jaye ussy…_

_Abhijeet in smile: Daya tu na kabhi sudhar nahin sakta hai… (while standing…) chalo beach py chalien warna pata nahin tumhara dimagh aur kahan kahan sair kerta rahy ga…_

_Daya laughed lightly and then the two moved outside from the home…_

He was sitting like that and in mind: Woh tou kehta tha k ussy mujh py bohut vishwas hai, phir uss ny maira vishwas kyun nahin kia… Ussy tou hamesha sy pura sach janana tha na tou jb main ny ussy sach batana chaha tou kyun nahin suni mairi baat, aik baar suun tou laita uss k baad jo dil kerta faisla ker laita… (in pain…) Faisla, faisla tou uss ny bohut pehly hi ly lia tha, sara kasoor, sari ghalti mujh py daal aur ussy nirdosh maan lia sb ny, kyun, uss ka jurm bhi tou barabar ka tha na… Humari puri zindagi hi iss aik lafz KYUN k gird ghoomti hai, kabhi iss ka jawab mil jata hai aur kabhi nahin… Mujhy bhi tou iss kyun ka jawab aaj tk nahin mila aur ab main dhondna bhi nahin chahta… (Taking sigh…) Ab tou bs yehi aik dua hai k phir iss zindagi mein kabhi easa waqt na aaye k mujhy unn mein sy kisi ka bhi samna kerna parey aur maira mazi mairy haal ko bhi nigal ly, bhagwan please ab ki baar himmet nahin hai mujh mein bilkul, please…

And he opened his eyes feeling a hand softly wiping off his tear that slipped from the corner of his eye… He looked towards the face and found Aryaan standing there, who just came back after taking the shower and was looking towards him with pure love and concern… He just opened his arms and Aryaan instantly hid himself in his father's caring and lovable shell and few drops fell from his eyes again which silently got absorbed in his son's shoulder…

Aryaan in low tone: I am sorry Dad, Mujhy uncle ko aap sy baat kerny sy rokna chahiye tha… Main ny aap ko hurt ker dia na, I am sorry please…

He while rubbing his back, kissed his head and: Nahin baita bilkul hurt nahin kia aap ny mujhy… Aap mujhy kabhi hurt ker sakty ho kya, hmm…?

Aryaan while separating; sat on his feet while resting his knees on the green grass and grabbed his father's both hands: Dad aap mujh py trust ker sakty hain please…

He just tightened his grip on his hands and: Main aap per pura trust kerta hun mairi jaan, aap ny easa kyun bola haan…

Aryaan looking at him, having pain on his face: Tou phir aap bataty kyun nahin hain jo aap mairy bachpan sy chupaty aa rahy hain… (Placing his head on his father's legs and grabbing his hand he added…) Kyun apni pain mairy sath share nahin kerty aap, main tou aap sy mairi hr baat share kerta hun na Dad…

He while bowing over him, kissed his head and softly: Baita jaan koe baat hai hi nahin na… (taking sigh…) Bs mairy past sy related kuch bohut hi gehry zakham hain, kuch mairi ghaltiyon ki wajah sy aur kuch halat ki wajah sy lg gaye… (while rubbing his free hand on his head and in sad smile…) aap chahty ho kya k main woh sb aap k samny repeat ker k phir sy ussi takleef sy guzron, haan…?

Aryaan while looking towards him: Nahin Dad please, main bs yeh chahta hun k aap iss pain sy niklien js mein main aap ko bachpan sy daikhta aa raha hun… (and in confident tone…) Aur Dad mairy Dad kabhi koe ghalti nahin ker sakty hain mujhy itna yakeen hai mairy Dad py… I am really proud to have a Dad like you and really want to be like you…

He while cupping his face: I am also very proud on you my prince… (kissed his forehead in smile and…) you gave me a reason to live my life my son and I love you a lot…

Aryaan in smile just hugged him tightly and: I love you too Dad, love you a lot…

He patted his back in smile and after getting separated, in smile: I think ab ander chalty hain, it's getting dark here…

Aryaan nodded while standing and then grabbed the files and coffee mug and moved inside the home with his father…

Aryaan after entering inside: Dad aap baithien main table set kerta hun, dinner ker laity hain phir aap ny medicines bhi laini hain…

He nodded and Aryaan left from there while grabbing the coffee mug after placing the files on stand… His Dad went towards the stand and about to take a file from there when…

Aryaan in strict tone: Dad its 08:30 at night so your permission to do office work at home has been over for today, OK…?

He sighing heavily: As you say sir…

Aryaan in smile: Good, so now you should take some rest until your brilliant son will join you…

He while turning towards him with fake shock expressions on his face: I think I have only one child my dear so to whom you named as BRILLIANT…

Aryaan angrily: Haha very funny… Are you going to take some rest or we are going to a restaurant, old man…

He while looking around: I think we should first went to see an opthamologist because it seems that your eye-sight is getting weak as I am not seeing any old man here…

Aryaan threatening him: Dad look if you will not stop this then I will go to invite Mrs. Pasha on dinner and will myself leave to see Yash…

He moving his hands in air: OK fine, I surrender… Now just don't name that lady again, ooh my goodness I feel really pity on Mr. Pasha…

Aryaan smilingly: But I can still see you standing here Dad…

He shot an angry glance on him and: I am waiting for you in the lounge, come soon…

Aryaan in smile: OK Boss…

He turned towards him in shock and really looked his son for few moments; who, till then got busy inside the kitchen and then jerking his head, he silently moved towards lounge, where after some time Aryaan too joined him there and they both took their dinner in light chit-chat while watching TV… Aryaan after getting free from the kitchen; gave him the medicines and after taking them, they both moved towards their rooms to sleep…

At night he came out to check Aryaan as he usually went in to sleep while studying so it's his habit to check him once or two times at night… He entered inside his room and found him lying on bed and lots of charts and books present around him on his bed… He nodded disappointingly and in smile placed all the things on their places and then looked towards Aryaan's sleeping face for few moments, then covered him properly and left from there after giving a soft kiss on his forehead while spreading hand on his head and lastly switching off his room's light…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please don't forget to review if you want next update soon, haha… ;)

Take care you all… :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N…**

Guest, Thank you dear… :)

Miss Earth, Thank you dear… :)

GD, Thank you dear… :)

Jyoti, Thank you dear… :)

Sneha, Haha bs mairi mairi friends sy tele-pathy kafi strong hai, hehe… Thank you dear… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahahahahahahhaaha hai na handsome hai na, hahah… ;) :D Uff shukr hai tum ny maira dimagh parcel kerwa dia tha warna sach mein bohut problem ho jata bhae, hehehe… Love you yar and a tightest hug… :-* :-*

Shilpa, Thank you dear… :)

Siya 01, Thank you dear… :)

Raveena, Thank you dear… :)

Pinki, Thank you dear… :)

Sheenam, Hahahaaha love you yar aur main samjh gae kya keh rae ho… Thank you dear… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear… :)

Shzk, Hahaaha bs g dil kerda paya si koe naye kharabi karen da ty ker dit'ti, hahaha… Thank you dear and keep smiling… :)

Diya, Hahahahahaha thanks doll for liking names, daikhna kahien DUO koo zakhmi na ker daina apny teer sy, haha… Love you and keep smiling… :)

CID-Abhi, Ooo I am fine doll, thank you… Yar koun little Shreya…? Woh jo series mein dumb and deaf hai…? Aur theme kya ho…? Mujhy bilkul yaad nahin hai doll aap ny kb kaha tha, sorry for this… Love you doll and stay blessed… :)

Khushi, Thank you dear and love you too… :)

Sukhmani, Waow doll ab thora fresh sound ker rahy ho aap… Discharge ho gaye kya hospital sy…? Thank you dear and love you too… :)

DayaDiva, Hahahaahhahaha doll main bhi Daya sir ki the biggest fan hoon so don't worry, aagy aagy perhti jao bohut zada cheezien aur log hain jo responsible hain bohut si cheezon k liye, don't worry… Love you and thank you dear… :)

SweetPari, Hhahahahaaha ufff doll yeh kya baat hue aap tou Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir mein switching hi kari ja rahi ho… Acha chalo yeh chapter perh pata nahin confusion solve ho gi ya aur berh jaye gi, hahahaha… :D Love you doll and thank you dear… :)

Aditi, Thank you dear… :)

Misha, Thank you dear… :)

Durga, Thank you dear… :)

Priya, Thank you dear… :)

Guest, Haha god you are so confident about yours guess, good… Read the chapter and get your answers dear… Thank you dear… :)

Guest, Thank you dear… :)

Cracresta, Oooh yar abhi sy rony lagi, abhi tou ishq k imtiha aur bhi hain… Haha… :D Love you doll and thank you dear… :)

Bint-e-Abid, Hahaahaha thank you doll and yours answer is in the story yar, easey nahin bataon gi main, hehehe… Love you and keep smiling… :)

Guest, Hahahhahaha chalo main yaad rakhon gi yeh baat, hehehe… Com'on yar 23 years sy alag kia hua hai, solid reason na dia na tou yeh sharp-shooter aur drwaza tooro mujhy chor dien gy kya, hahaha… :D :D Love you dear and keep smiling… :)

Katiiy, Thank you dear… :)

Krittika, Bach'chy sb answers story mein hi milien gy and yeah the story is a mash-up of past and present… Thank you doll and love you… :)

Here is the next update, please enjoy… :)

* * *

England…

Nottingham…

Aryaan's Home…

Next morning rose and Aryaan came out from his room, still wearing his night suit and found his Dad sitting on sofa while reading a newspaper…

Aryaan while hugging him from behind: Good morning Dad…

He kissed his cheek and: Good morning son… (after looking at Aryaan…) and what is this yar, I told you not to come out from your room without changing your night suit…

Aryaan while sitting and after drinking water: Dad please I will change it soon, promise…

He angrily: No… Just go inside and come back after changing yours out-fits otherwise stay inside your room, OK…?

Aryaan in shock: What… You will take the breakfast without me…?

He shrugged his shoulders and: In case you won't change yours this night dress so yes, I will…

Aryaan while moving towards his room hurriedly: Dad you must wait for me, I will join you in five minutes…

He in smile from behind: You are having my words, champ…

And in smile he again got busy in reading the newspaper while before the arrival of Aryaan, the table got settled and he went there… Seeing Aryaan coming…

He in tease smile: Aryaan yours five minutes are twenty minutes of mine…

Aryaan while sitting beside him: Yeah Dad I forgot to tell you…

His Dad confusingly: Forgot to tell me what…?

Aryaan looked him with innocent expressions: That your watch is very fast…

He nodded his head disappointingly and: Tum kabhi nahin sudhar sakty ho Aryaan…

And after saying that he stopped for few moments and went in some other world where an annoyed voice was saying the same thing and the second person was standing there with down head, no not with embarrassment but in the try to hide his smile…

Aryaan seeing his father in some other world, softly pressed his shoulder which brought him back in the present…

Aryaan caringly: Dad aap theek hain na…?

He nodded him in smile and: Hmm, nashta ker lo jaldi sy, thanda ho raha hai…

Aryaan nodded and the two took their breakfast silently and after having their breakfast, Aryaan went inside his room and his father went outside the home and sat on the chair present in the lawn while the servants got busy in cleaning the table… Soon Aryaan joined his dad in lawn and sat next to him…

Aryaan while forwarding his coffee-cup: Dad aap k paas thora sa time hai please…

He while placing cup aside and looking register in his hand: Hmm hai… Kya samjhna hai…?

Aryaan while opening the register: Dad yeh multiple regression ka question, bilkul solve nahin ho raha mairy sy…

He took the register from him and after looking at question, nodded and: Pen aur calculator doo…

Aryaan obeyed him and he started solving the question while teaching Aryaan wh was sitting there like an obedient student and was fully concentrating on the things, his Dad was telling him regarding the answer… After the question got solved…

He looking that: Samjh aa gaya na sb…?

Aryaan nodded and: G Dad, aap ny kitna easily samjh bhi dia…

He smiled and: Any other question…?

Aryaan shook his head and: Nahin abhi tou bs yehi tha… (while placing the things aside…) Dad mujhy aaj shaam mein thori dair ho jaye may be… We are having a group discussion class today…

His father nodded and, silently: Aryaan why you want to go to India…?

Aryaan's hand stopped in mid while taking cup towards his lips and he looked towards his father in shock, who was looking him with fixed stare…

Aryaan in tensed smile: No Dad I no more want to go there…

He while looking him: Are you sure about this…? (Aryaan nodded with down head… His Dad taking deep breath…) But I am not… (Aryaan looked him… His Dad in serious tone…) Because you said all that while looking down which means that you are lying with me Aryaan…

Aryaan grabbing his hand: Dad I seriously don't want to do any act that directly or indirectly hurts you… (Tightening his grip while looking towards him…) I will never ask you to go to India again, I promise…

He wrapping his hand in his hands: That all is not the answer of my question my son… (softly…) I asked that why you want to go there as you still want to go there and I can clearly see that on your face Aryaan…

Aryaan looking him, silently: To spend my vacations there… This time luckily my vacations got matched with Chen's vacations so we two thought to spend the vacations together…

A small smile came on his lips and: What if I will call Puneet here instead of sending you there…?

Aryaan looked him in smile: A great idea for sure Dad…

He cupped his son's face and softly: Aryaan now I want to hear the thing which is disturbing you from tomorrow dear…

Aryaan looked him in shock and moved his head down again silently…

His father moving his face up after placing a hand under his chin: Aryaan main kya pouch raha hun baita… Mujhy woh batao jo ab tk aap ny nahin bataya aur js baat ko ly k aap preshan ho…

Aryaan looking him: Dad yeh sb Chen ny khud hi plan ker dia, main ny ussy bohut kaha tha k main nahin aa paon ga but he didn't listen to me aur uss ny hi uncle ko aap sy baat kerny ka bola, main uncle ko mana nahin ker paya Dad…

His father while pressing his cheek: Bs itni si baat ko ly k maira baita kal sy itna preshan hai haan… (softly…) It's fine dear, main aap k uncle ko janta hun achy sy woh kisi ki nahin sunta… (taking deep breath…) Khair ab yeh batao k aap k project ka result kb aa raha hai aur second project kb submit karana hai…?

Aryaan in smile: Dad second project Friday ko submit kerwana hai aur phir dono ka aik sath hi result aaye ga next week Thursday ko kyun k late hony ki wajah sy humary doo projects aik project hi consider hoon gy…

His Dad in smile: Tou kya mairy baity ki chuttiyan next Friday sy start ho rahi hain, haan…?

Aryaan shook his head a little and: Nahin Dad, maira Saturday ko viva bhi ho ga project sy related aur ussi din presentation bhi hai… Sunday ko hi project ka final result bhi display ho jaye ga bs uss k baad main aik mahiny k liye free ho jaon ga…

His Dad in smile: Well that sounds nice to me, yeh BBA ka second last semester hai na aap ka…?

Aryaan looking him: G Dad aur CA ka bhi forth module start ho ga…

His Dad smilingly: Chalo yeh tou sahi ho gaya, aik sath hi dono degrees complete ho jaien gien…

Aryaan shook his head and: Nahin Dad CA k last doo modules practical work sy related hoty hain…

His Dad stressing: I know this my dear and that's what I was saying that you will come in your professional life after completing these four modules…

Aryaan while looking him keenly: Dad what is in your mind hmm, I can sense some danger from your tone…

His Dad casually: Yehi k CA complete kerty hi aap mujhy business mein join ker lo gy, hai na…?

Aryaan making a face: Dad please yar abhi tou mairi studies complete bhi nahin huien aur aap ny mairy liye job bhi dhond k rakh li…

His Dad laughed lightly and while standing: Aryaan I think now I should leave, take care baita, raat mein milty hain… (and then signaling towards the cages…) aur haan apny inn doston ko kuch khila bhi daina acha…

Aryaan nodded in smile and after giving him a tight hug, he left towards his enterprise and Aryaan towards the cages to play with those birds and to feed them, as his group discussion class was in the noon…

A Big Home…

A man was busy in gardening; in the lawn of his home and the lawn was decorated very beautifully having many plants, flower-pots, trees and a swing… The home was made with red bricks and from its appearance, looked really traditional… It was a single storey building having open terrace on top…

He was busy in plucking off the herbs-and-shrubs when saw the gardener entering inside the home… He looked him and stood up…

Gardener: Namasty saab…

He nodded and: Tum lawn ki rozana safai nahin kerty ho kya…? Kitna ghas hua hua hai yahan…

Gardener: Saab kerta hun g lekin yeh ghas bohut jaldi berh jata hai…

He in strict tone: Mujhy Bhavna ny bataya hai k tum kitna saaf kerty ho rooz… Aagy sy mujhy lawn ganda dikha tou Mumbai mein tum aik hi mali nahin ho, samjhy…?

Gardener nodded in tension and he went inside after shooting another angry glance on him… Seeing him coming; a girl of around 16 years, moved towards him in smile… Her eyes were black and shiny and black long silky hair were tied up in a high pony tail and was wearing a long full sleeved shirt of red and pink color combination with white _churi-daar pajama _and the pink colored _doppata_ was spread on her shoulders decently…

The girl: Papa main aap ko hi bulany aa rahi thi… Breakfast ready hai, aap jaldi sy change ker k aa jaien…

He smiled and: Bhavna kahan hai…?

The girl in smile: Mummy apny room mein hain…

He nodded and went towards his room and after entering inside found his wife settling his different things on bed while moving here and there and then got stopped seeing him coming inside…

Bhavna: Aap ki cheezien set ker dien hain, aap shower ly k aa jaien…

He nodded and: Main aata hun thori dair mein aur nashty k baad Eshaan ko study mein bhaij daina…

Bhavna worriedly: Aap mujhy bata dien na, main ussy…

He while cutting her in calm tone: Tum bs Eshaan ko bhaij daina yaad sy…

And he went inside the bathroom without having any other word with her while Bhavna stood there for few moments looking towards the door in tension and then sighing heavily moved out from the room… She went inside the kitchen and with her daughter, she settled the table and soon they all were present on the dining table and…

Bhavna stopping her daughter's way: Mohina main serve kerti hun baita, aap ab baith jao aaram sy…

Mohina with puppy eyes: Mummy aap bhaiya ko serve ker dien, Papa ko main serve kia karon gi aaj sy please…

Bhavna looked at him with corner of her eyes, who gave her a slight node silently and she in smile nodded to Mohina, who happily started serving breakfast to her father and she served to her both children and then after serving to herself, sat beside him and they all started taking breakfast…

They all took their breakfast in complete silence or sometimes talk a little but he remained silent throughout and after having the breakfast, he silently went inside his study…

Eshaan looking to her mother: Mummy aap ny Papa sy baat ki kya…?

Bhavna taking deep breath: Unhon ny nashty k baad aap ko study mein aany ko kaha hai Eshaan…

Eshaan in tension: Kyun, study mein kyun bulaya…?

Mohina mischievously: Obviously bhaiya, dantny k liye…

Eshaan to her, angrily: Aap na chup ho k baitho, pehly mujhy km drr lg raha hai jo aur darany lagi hue ho aap…

Mohina shrugging her shoulders: Jaisy aap ki marzi… Wasey main ny tou socha tha k aap ko coffee bana dun gi jo aap Papa k liye ly jaien gy lekin khair…

Eshaan in smile: Idea bura nahin hai… Mummy aap bana…

Mohina cutting him, happily: Bhaiya, Papa ko mairi banai hue coffee sb sy zada pasand hai, hai na Mummy…?

Bhavna nodded silently with an injured smile as that single query made her remember many things of her past life… She remembered the early days of her married life, when…

_Bhavna entered inside his room and found him working on a file… She moved towards him and…_

_Bhavna softly: Suniye…!_

_He moved his gaze towards her silently…_

_Bhavna forwarding the coffee-cup: Coffee…_

_He looked at her for few moments and then sternly: Main ny kaha kya yeh lany ka…?_

_Bhavna shook her head and: Nahin… Main ny banai thi coffee tou aap k liye bhi ly aai aur daikhen cheeni bhi nahin dali coffee…_

_He cut her rashly while standing: Kya coffee coffee laga rakhi hai tum ny haan… (and in extreme anger he snatched the cup from her and a low scream came out from her mouth as because of that jerk some coffee fell on her hand while he threw the cup away on floor and shouted…) zeher lagti hai mujhy yeh kyun k ussy pasand thi yeh… Woh peeta tha yeh aur mujhy yeh uss ki yaad dilati hai… Aagy sy kabhi naam lia na iss ka mairy samny tou acha nahin ho ga tumhary liye, samjhi tum…_

_And he moved out from the room in extreme anger and banged the door loudly behind him leaving a shocked and scared Bhavna behind… Tears rolled down from her eyes in speed and after few minutes of gaining back her senses completely, she moved her gaze towards the floor where the coffee was spread… Taking deep breath and wiping her eyes, she moved towards the bathroom to wash her hand which was still aching and burning and after coming out, with blur image, she started placing the broken pieces of cup in the tray and after cleaning the coffee from floor, she left his room…_

_She went back in kitchen and after throwing the pieces in the dustbin and washing the tray, she moved inside her room and after entering inside the bathroom and closing the door, just burst out in tears while standing on wash basin… She cried her heart out and when her emotions calmed down, she opened the water tap and started splashing water on her face to compose herself well and then after wiping her face with towel, she moved out from there and got shocked seeing him standing near her room's window… He turned after hearing the door's opening sound and looked towards her red and swollen eyes…_

_Bhavna nervously: Aap… Ku… Kuch cha… chahiye tha kya aap ko…?_

_He kept looking her silently for few moments and then moved towards her and unintentionally Bhavna took a back step, looking afraid… He noticed that thing well and moving close to her smoothly grabbed her hand and silently made her sit on bed and sat next to her… Without saying anything he opened the first aid box and taking out an Ointment, grabbed her hand again and with soft hand, started rubbing it on that burnt part where redness was clearly visible… Bhavna feeling pain, flinched and her grip on his hand got tightened… He looked towards her face, who was sitting there with closed eyes while pain was clearly visible there… He again turned his attention on her hand and kept rubbing the Ointment there while blowing air from his mouth softly… After that he tied the bandage on her hand and then placing the first aid box back, moved out from her room…_

_Bhavna looked towards the door for few moments and then in sad smile looked at her hand where bandage was present and few tears again slipped from her eyes silently… After some minutes, coming out from her thoughts, she moved her gaze up feeling his presence around her again and saw him standing on door step, she hurriedly wiped off her tears and was about to stand when…_

_He while coming inside: Baithi raho… _

_Bhavna obeyed him and sat there with down head… He sat next to her and then forwarded a milk glass and medicines towards her silently… Bhavna looked him and then in small smile grabbed them from him and took the medicines…_

_He while taking the glass back: Medicines li hain, thori dair mein dard theek ho jaye ga…_

_Bhavna softly while looking him: Dard tou kb ka khatam ho gaya…_

_He looked her and silently: Main ny tumhien kaha tha na k mujh sy shadi ker k tumhien sirf aansu hi milen gy kyun nahin suni thi tum ny mairi baat…_

_Bhavna in calm tone: Main ny bhi tou kaha tha k iss rishty sy mujh sb kuch miley ga, khushiyan bhi aur muskurahatien bhi…_

_He in tease tone: Tou mil gaien kya tumhien tumhari khushiyan, muskura lia tum ny yeh hath jila k mairy karen…_

_Bhavna looked towards the bandage and: Aap ny jaan k tou nahin kia na aur phir bandage bhi tou ker di na wasey bhi js ny dard dia ho wohi merhem lagaye tou hi zakham theek hota hai, warna nahin…_

_He in deep tone: Sahi kaha tum ny js ny dard dia ho sirf wohi uss zakham ko theek ker sakta hai aur koe nahin… _

_Bhavna looked him in pain and then smoothly grabbed his hand… He came back in present and looked towards her silently…_

_Bhavna in soft smile: Main ny kahin aik quotation perhi thi k "Time heals almost everything, give time, some time…" (Looked towards him and…) Aap bhi thora waqt tou dien waqt ko, aap k zakham bhi bhar jaien gy…_

_He nodded his head disappointingly and: Tum ny tou kaha tha k tum fantacy ki dunia mein nahin rehti phir tumhien easa kyun lagta hai k mairy zakham bhar jaien gy… Teen hafty sy zada ho gaye hain humari shadi ko, woh puri tarhan sy nikal gaya hai mairi zindagi sy yahan tk k hum sb ki zindigiyon sy lekin main tou aaj bhi wahin khara hun jahan uss ny mujhy chora tha…_

_Bhavna in pain: Kyun k aap khud wahan sy hatna hi nahin chahty… (He looked towards her while she added in pain and hurt…) Aap khud nahin chahty k aap ki yeh takleef khatam ho ya km ho… Aakhir aap kb tk kisi aur ki ghalti ki saza khud ko aur mujhy daity rahien gy, maira kya kasoor tha uss sb mein… (In angry plus wet tone…) Aur phir aap humain saza dy hi kyun rahey hain, kia kya hai aakhir aap ny ya main ny… Kss ghalti ki saza dy rahey hain aap humain aur aakhir kb tk daity rahien gy aap yeh saza khud ko bhi aur mujhy bhi, kb tk…_

_He smiled in extreme pain and: Main nahin janta Bhavna k yeh sb kb tk easey hi chalta rahy ga, shaid sari zindagi yunhi chalta rahy… (Bhavna's grip on his hand got tightened… He smiled sadly…) Bhavna iss dunia mein humain aksar unn ghaltiyon ki saza milti hai jo hum ny kabhi ki hi nahin hotien… (taking deep breath…) Main ny tumhien shadi sy pehly hi bata dia tha k mairy sath shadi ker k tum bohut mushkil zindagi ka intikhab ker rahi ho aur mairy paas tumhien dainy k liye kuch bhi nahin hai… (taking sigh while looking at her hand…) Mairy ikhtiyar mein nahin hai kuch bhi, mujhy bohut si cheezon sy bohut zada takleef hoti hai, aik duum sy bohut ghussa aa jata hai jb bhi uss sy related koe cheez mairy samny aati hai aur phir main khud per control nahin rakh pata issi liye main unn cheezon ko apny aas paas brdasht nahin ker sakta Bhavna, not at any cost…_

_After few moments' silence, Bhanva silently: Aap aik baar koshish tou karien please uss sb ko bhulany ki, sirf aik baar… (looking towards him…) Mairy ya apny khud k liye na sahi, sirf unn vachnon ki khatir hi koshish ker lien jo mairy sath shadi k phairy laity waqt aap ny liye thy, please…_

_He in injured smile: Bhavna tum janti ho kya k yadoon aur wadoon mein bohut chota sa fark hota hai… (Bhavna looked him silently… He while taking a sigh…) Yaadien humain toor daiti hain aur wadoon ko hum toor daity hain…_

_A tear slipped from his eye and he instantly moved out from the room…_

_Bhavna looked at the door in extreme pain and: Main aap ko joor k rahon gi aur aap k chehry py dobara muskurahat zaror laon gi, yeh maira khud sy kia gaya wada hai aur main issy zaror nibhaon gi, zaror…_

And she came in reality feeling someone shaking her… She looked in that direction and found Eshaan standing there and looking her in concern…

Eshaan caringly: Kya hua Mummy, kahan kho gaien hain aap…?

Bhavna trying to behave normal: Haan, nahin kahin nahin bs easey hi… (then in strict tone…) Aap abhi tk yahin ho, bataya hai na k Papa ny bulaya hai aap ko…

Eshaan while sitting beside her: Ab main kya karon Mummy, aap ki yeh sust baiti aik cup coffee banany mein itna time ly rahi hai k pouchien mt…

Bhavna looked towards Mohina, who was very much involved in making coffee for her father with smile on her face… Seeing her smiley face, a smile came on her face too and she knew it very well that it was Mohina who made him to start taking coffee again…

As once she went to drop Eshaan at his school, leaving Mohina at home with her maid because Mohina was having a day off at that day… Mohina was around 12 years old at that time and Eshaan was around 15 years… And when she returned home, found her working in the kitchen…

_Mohina seeing her coming, excitedly: Mummy, Papa aa gaye hain wapis thori dair pehly, abhi room mein gaye hain…_

_Bhavna nodded and then looking at her: Mohina aap kitchen mein kya ker rahi ho… (while looking around…) Leela kahan hai…?_

_Mohina in smile: Mummy, woh kamron ki safai ker rahi thien aur main ny hi unhien zabardasti bhaija tha… Mujhy Papa k liye khud coffee banana thi…_

_Bhavna looked her and: Aap Papa k liye coffee bana rahi ho…?_

_Mohina excitedly: G Mummy, tabhi tou seekh rahi thi aap sy… Mujhy Papa ko surprise daina tha…_

_Bhavna taking deep breath: Mohina aap k Papa coffee…_

_He while cutting her: Bhavna…!_

_She turned and found him standing outside the kitchen; who silently shook his head… Bhavna looked him for few moments and then nodded him in small smile and he left from there…_

_Mohina relieving a relax sigh: Shukr hai Papa ko pata nahin chala… Mummy aap jaien, Papa aap ko bula rahy hain na…_

_Bhavna turned towards her and: Mohina coffee k sath kuch snacks bhi ly aana, Papa ko bhook lagi ho gi aur iss waqt woh khana nahin khaien gy…_

_Mohina nodded in smile and she left from there and in those years of their married life, it was for the first time when he took coffee and praised his daughter too and as a gift gave her a set of colorful bangles which he bought for her with other gifts after coming back from mission…_

A continuous smile was present on Bhavna's lips while remembering all that as although he was a strict husband but a very soft father for his children and always do whatever he could to prevent his family from hurt and pain… He came back towards life very slowly and in that coming back journey his children played a vital role… But in some issues he was a very strict father as well and that side of him came into scene whenever Eshaan or Mohina tried to do any activity which was prohibited by him for his family and today the same situation rose and now Eshaan was getting afraid to go in front of his father…

Taking a deep breath he knocked the door of his father's study…

A calm voice: Ander aa jao Eshaan…

Grabbing the tray tightly, he entered inside and found his father standing near book-shelf while looking at a book…

He, still looking at the book: Drwaza band karo Eshaan aur baith jao…

Eshaan obeyed him silently and sat on the sofa present there after placing the tray on table…

He placed the book back and then moved towards Eshaan and sat in front of him… He looked towards his around 19 years old son, who was having dark brown eyes and straight black hair having army cut, wearing a jeans with white half sleeved T-shirt, having height around 5.6" and was having a whitish complexion… Eshaan was looking really nervous with his father's continuous stare but was continuously trying to relax himself…

His father taking deep breath: Bhavna bata rahi thi k aap apny college ki taraf sy select ho gaye ho international youth festival k liye…

Eshaan nervously: G Papa, woh mujhy pehly nahin pata tha k competition k liye India sy bahir bhi jana ho ga… (looking towards his father…) main ny sir Prem ko bola hai k mujhy permission nahin mily gi ghar sy lekin unhon ny kaha k bohut acha chance hai mairy singing career k liye aur unhon ny maira naam already dy dia hai halan k…

And he stopped in mid and stood up at once seeing his father standing from the sofa silently… He looked towards his son's face for few moments and then taking few back steps, opened his arms towards him in smile… Eshaan looked him in extreme disbelief and then coming out from the shock instantly stepped forward and hugged him tightly…

Eshaan in extremely happy tone: Thanks a lot Papa, thank you… Mujhy sach mein nahin pata tha k aap itny aaram sy maan jaien gy… Thank you so so much…

He in smile patted his back and: Hr maa, baap apny bach'chon ko aagy bertha hua daikhna chahty hai baita, main bs aap sb ki suraksha ko ly k kafi sensitive hun issi liye bs aap logon ko khud sy dour karny sy drr lagta hai aur kabhi iss tarhan ki permission nahin di… (while separating and cupping his face…) Lekin yeh bohut bari achievement hai Eshaan, bohut zada bari… (kissed his forehead and…) I am really proud of you my son, really proud of you…

Eshaan in broad smile and sparkling eyes: Love you Papa and I promise you k ab trophy sirf Eshaan Abhijeet k naam rahy gi… (hugged him again…) Love you a lot…

Abhijeet in smile spread hand on his head: Khush raho aur sahi rasty py bohut aagy berho…

Eshaan while separating: Papa bahir chalien, Mummy aur Mohina ko bhi bataty hain, woh bhi bohut drry hoye thy…

Abhijeet patted his cheek while nodding and the two moved in smiles to share the news with their family…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review… :)

Take care you all… :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N…**

Subhsresaha, Hehehehehe main itni childish nahin hun sweety, hahaha… :D ;) Haan bs thori si characteristics mairi wali daal dien hain lekin itna tou chalta hai Boss, hehehe… Love you doll with a big and tight hug… :-* :-*

Siya01, Doll, Freddy sir k barey mein kahan baat ki yar…? :o Bach'chy there is still a lot to explore, abhi sirf second chapter tha yar and that was past where too Abhijeet sir realized his mistake and through his act, tried to rectify it… Thank you dear… :)

Nitu, Dear I think it's too early to say something about the success or failure of the story as that was only the second chapter… :) Good to know that you enjoyed it, thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Sweetpari, Doll you need to wait for this dear to know what I am having for my readers, all will be relived gradually as I cannot say anything now because it will affect the story… Thank you dear… :)

Purvi, Sorry dear but I took it from Google, don't know about the episode… Thank you dear… :)

Sheenam, Ooohohohoho gosh doll kafi ghussy mein lg rahi ho laughing kit… Com'on yar yeh sb chalta rehta hai, it's part of life… Chalo mairi taraf sy aik tight sa hug for my dearest laughing kit, love you doll and just don't bother about such words they are just to give you courage to fight against them, love you… :-* Hahahahahaha yar waisa wala imagine ker lo jo uss episode mein js mein sb cricket k diwany baney thy, js mein couples bany thy sb, uss mein Daya sir bohut dashing aur handsome lg rahy thy, waisa imagine ker lo, hahaha… Keep smiling doll aur ghussa na kia karo, khoon km hota hai, hahahahaha… :D :D :D Hehehehe bs daikhty jao kya kya karon gien main DUO k sath, ufffff… [Devil smile… :p…]

Miss Earth, Doll firstly I need to clear it, that was PAST… The early days of their married life and still you people are having no idea that who married first between the TWO and under what circumstances and reasons… So to show that pain, hurt and anger, I need to show all that stuff… That all is the need of my story and I request you readers to be ready to read such things in future too, either from Abhijeet sir or Daya sir or even ACP sir… Thank you dear… :)

Shilpa, Thank you dear and to know the answers, you need to wait doll… Keep smiling… :)

Katiiy, Thank you dear… :)

Guest, Thank you dear… :)

Guest, Thank you dear… :)

Raveena, Thank you dear… :)

Diya, Hahahahahaha see - [Yahan main ny aap ka secret name lia, hahahaha… :D] mujhy pata chal gaya aap ko kya chahiye issi liye aik scene daal dia DUO ka, woh bhi no larai jhagra, hahaha… Love you doll and keep smiling… Thank you dear… :)

DayaDiva, Thank you dear… :)

Aditi, Dear I hate no one, as hate is really a HEAVY word… In LRWR I coupled her with Abhijeet sir, there you did not ask that why I LOVE her, here I didn't so you asked about hating… It's just a story and keeping the story line and theme in mind, I cannot couple her with Abhijeet sir… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Cracresta, Hahaha thank you dear and keep smiling… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear… :)

Kkkloveu, Thank you dear and keep smiling… :)

Guest, Thank you dear… :)

Guest, First thing dear, I REQUEST ALL THE READERS TO COMMENT ONLY ABOUT MY THEME, STORY OR POV, PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT ON ANY OTHER READERS REVIEW AS THEY SHARED WHAT THEY THINK AND YOU WHAT YOU THINK… And now coming towards what you said to me you how can you say that I blamed Abhijeet sir or showing Daya sir innocent… Please dear it's too early to extract any result, still a long way to go on dear… Thank you and stay blessed… :)

ControlledChaos, Hahahaa yar larki yeh itna bara sara naam rakh lia hai mujhy apny jaisa koe cute sa chota sa naam batao yar… Leo bol dia karon, hehehehe… ;) Yeah confusion soon will be answered doll till then wait and watch, hahaha… Thank you dear and keep smiling… :)

Jyoti, Hehehe yar woh past tha, acha choro aagy aagy daikho hota hai kya, hahaha… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Yar aaj kal Ramadan hai humara tou time itna nahin milta… Thank you dear… :)

Krittika, To know the answers, you need to wait doll… Thank you dear… :)

GD, Dear because of story's theme and style, the story is bit slow paced as I need to take both past and present together… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

CID-Abhi, Oooh gosh for 20 days, surely doll will miss you a lot… Love you and wish you a safe stay there… :-* Oooh OK dear, I will gift you this OS as yours return gift, nice idea na, I know, hehehe… Thank you dear and keep smiling… :)

Guest, Hahahahahaha story complete hoty hi saza, hehehehe… Chalo koe nahin shaid aap baad mein apna irada badal doo, hahhaa… Love you dear and keep smiling… :)

Priya, Hahaha aagy aagy daikhiye hota hai kya, hahaha… Hint k liye bhi chapter ka wait kerna parey ga doll… Thank you dear and keep smiling… :)

Sukhmani, Good to know dear that you got discharge from hospital as Daya sir ki tarhan main bhi allergic hoon hospitals sy tou aap ki feelings samjhti hoon achy sy, hahahaha… :D :D Wasey Khushi hai sath main aur mom bhi tou phir tou no tension… Love you doll and keep smiling… Thank you dear… :)

Khushi, Thank you dear… :)

Misha, Hahaha it was done because of some reasons… Thank you dear… :)

Shzk, Hahaha confusion hi confusion hai, solution ka pata nahin, hahaha… :D :D Thank you dear… :)

Here is the next update, please enjoy… :)

* * *

India…

Mumbai…

Abhijeet's Home…

Abhijeet and Eshaan stepped towards the study's door to move out when…

Eshaan hurriedly: Papa…!

Abhijeet while turning towards him: G…?

Eshaan clearing his throat: Woh Papa main soch raha tha k… woh…

Abhijeet in calm tone: K Bhavna aur Mohina ko daraya jaye, hai na…?

Eshaan moved his head down… Abhijeet nodded disappointingly and moved out from the study and Eshaan hurriedly followed him… Bhavna and Mohina looking them coming, sat in alert mode and Mohina with eyes asked from Eshaan while Abhijeet till then got seated on lounge's sofa and was busy in watching news… Eshaan after giving a glance to him; shook his head while looking towards her… They both looked towards Abhijeet and then silently moved their heads down… Bhavna in sad smile moved towards Eshaan and just silently patted his shoulder when…

Eshaan unexpectedly while hugging her tightly, in big smile: Mummy, Papa ny permission dy di… (Bhavna instantly got separate and looked him in shock while he continued…) Papa is really happy unhon ny mujhy sach mein permission dy di Mummy…

Mohina lunged on Abhijeet and: Papa aap ny sach mein bhaiya ko permission dy di kya…?

Abhijeet looked her while nodding in smile…

Mohina hugged him tightly with: Thank you so much Papa, you are the best…

Abhijeet in smile just patted her back while Bhavna in smile, cupping Eshaan's face kissed on his forehead…

Mohina while separating happily: Papa issi khushi mein aaj dinner bahir karien please… Bhaiya ki achievement bhi tou celebrate kerni hai na…

Abhijeet in smile: Yeh department aap ki Mummy ka hai kyon k iss ghar ki home minister tou wohi hai… uss sy permission ly lo bahir khana khany ki, mujhy koe problem nahin hai…

Mohina instantly looked towards Bhavna and before she could say anything, Bhavna strictly: No Mohina, main bilkul permission nahin dun gi…

Mohina looked towards Abhijeet, who just shrugged his shoulders and she looked at Eshaan who sat beside Abhijeet while grabbing a magazine…

Mohina moved towards Bhavna and in pleading tone: Mummy jany dien na bahir please… Papa bhi maan gaye hain… (in black-mailing tone…) aap ko bhaiya ki achievement celebrate nahin kerni kya…?

Bhavna in smile while crossing arms on her chest: Bilkul kerni hai celebrate lekin ghar per…

Mohina still: Mummy please na, Papa bhi tou maan gaye hain na tou…

Bhavna calmly: Aap k Papa ko bhi main ny kabhi bahir khana khany ki permission nahin di hai aur iss department mein mairi permission sb sy ehem hai, samjhi…

Mohina about to cry: Mummy…

Bhavna raising her hand to stop her: Bs Mohina keh jo dia nahin tou matlab nahin… (and then moving towards kitchen…) aur ab mairy sath kitchen mein aao aur help karao mairi shabash…

Mohina making an annoyed face and while grumbling moved with Bhavna inside the kitchen and started helping her inside the kitchen…

Eshaan in whispering tone to Abhijeet: Papa wasey Mummy bhi kuch mamlon mein kafi strict hain, hai na…?

Abhijeet looked towards the kitchen and nodded while looking at Eshaan: Hmm, Bhavna kafi health conscious hai aur khud hr tarhan ki cooking janti hai tou bahir ja k bhi unn ki dishes k faults batati rehti hai…

Eshaan in shock: Mummy restaurant gaien hain kya kabhi…?

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Hmm shadi k shuru k dinon mein main ly k gaya tha issy aur wapis ghar aa k iss ny purey khany ka dissection ker k rakh dia… Easa naksha khaincha na iss ny khany ka k main ny dobara kabhi bahir ka khana nahin khaya…

Eshaan laughed lightly on hearing that while Abhijeet was also having a small smile on his lips…

Bhavna from kitchen: Suniye…!

Abhijeet turned his attention towards her: Hmm, kya hua…?

Bhavna looking him: Aap aaj dinner py invite ker lien sb ko please…

Abhijeet nodded and then in concern: Tum itni cooking ker lo gi kya… (After glancing at Mohina…) main bahir sy kuch…

Bhavna cutting him in strict tone: Iss ghar mein bahir ka khana aana ya iss ghar k logon ka bahir khana khana mana hai, aap janty hain na yeh baat…

Abhijeet nodded while hiding his smile seeing Mohina's facial expressions and: Acha phir Leela ko rook laina, woh help kerwa dy gi tum dono ki…

Bhavna nodded and then again turned her attention towards Mohina who was busy in cutting salad… Seeing Bhavna got busy inside the kitchen again…

Eshaan secretly: Papa mujhy tou sach mein guriya py bohut taras aa raha hai, bechari phas gae aaj Mummy k sath… (making face…) aur humary past experiences ki wajah sy ager hum ny Mummy ko humari help ki offer ki na tou Mummy ny humain dant laga daini hai pak'ka…

Abhijeet sighed heavily and: Kitchen k mamly mein Bhavna bohut particular hai… (while standing…) acha khair main sb ko dinner py invite ker daita hun, Bhavna lunch py pouchy gi zaroor…

Eshaan nodded in smile and Abhijeet went aside to make the calls while Eshaan again got busy in reading the magazine… While inside the kitchen, Bhavna and Mohina were busy in doing initial preparations for the dinner… And in the noon, they all gathered on dining table for lunch where…

Bhavna: Aap ny invite ker lia na sb ko…?

Abhijeet nodded and: Hmm bohut khush hoye sb Eshaan k liye…

Mohina excietedly: Bhaiya yeh competition ho kahan raha hai…?

Eshaan looked her and: London mein hai…

Mohina instantly: Aur kb ho raha hai…? Aap ny kb jana hai…?

Eshaan in smile: Next Saturday ko flight hai…

Mohina looking towards Abhijeet: Papa hum bhi jaien gy na bhaiya ki performance daikhny…?

Abhijeet looked her and: Aur aap k college ka kya ho ga iss sb mein…?

Mohina: Papa 1st year k pre-board ho gaye hain aur finals mein purey mahiny sy bhi zada time hai, abhi tou pre-board ka result bhi nahin aaya… please Papa hum jaien gy na thory din k liye bs bhaiya ko perform kerta aur trophy laita daikhny k liye, please…

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Mohina khana khatam karo jaldi thanda ho raha hai…

Mohina looked him for few moments and then silently started taking dinner because of knowing it very well that now to ask further was of no use… After taking lunch, they all got busy in their respective tasks and at night whole CID team gathered in their home for dinner and now after having dinner, they all were present in lounge, grabbing ice-cream bowls and doing light chit-chat when…

Mohina secretly to Dr. Salunkhy: Choty Dadu aap Papa ko bolien na k hum bhi jaien gy bhaiya ki performance daikhny…

Dr. Salunkhy looked towards her and: Uss ny pehly mana ker dia hai kya…? (Mohina nodded… Dr. Salunkhy taking sigh…) Tou bs baita ab woh nahin maney ga…

Mohina moved her head down silently while ACP sir: Eshaan practice ker rahy ho na competition k liye…?

Eshaan while nodding: G Dadu ker raha hun practice kafi, bohut bara competition hai tou practice bhi bohut zada kerni ho gi…

Freddy in smile: Wasey bohut hi zabardast kaam kia hai tum ny Eshaan… Ab competition jeet k jb wapis aao gy na tou aaty hi apna album launch kerny ki taiyari shuru ker daina… Tumhara child-hood dream hai yeh tou…

Eshaan in smile: Kya baat hai funny uncle, aap tou bohut confident hain mairi jeet ko ly k…

Freddy confidently: Hun ga kyun nahin bhae, tumhary bachpan sy daikhta aa raha hun tumhien, janta hun kitny talented ho tum…

Eshaan smiled and then looked towards Abhijeet who just moved aside to attend a call…

Mohina seeing her father busy: Dadu aap Papa ko bolien na k mujhy bhi daikhni hai bhaiya ki performance… Main ny Papa ko bola hai tou unhon ny mana ker dia…

ACP sir taking sigh: Mohina tumhary Papa ny ager aik baar mana ker dia hai tou ab woh nahin suny ga kisi ki bhi, tumhien pata hai na yeh baat…

Mohina silently moved her head down and all really felt helpless at that moment and Bhavna just silently wrapped her in a side hug…

Bhavna softly: Mohina, Papa ny mana tou nahin kia tha na baita…

Mohina in low tone: G Papa ny tou jawab hi nahin dia tha koe, kyun k woh janty hain k hum pehly sy unn ka jawab janty hain…

Eshaan to divert her mind: Phoi, pari ko kahan chour aaien aap aur phupha bhi nahin aaye aap k sath…?

Tasha turning towards him: Haan tumhien pata hai na k Vivek pichly hafty mission py tha tou uss ny Pelvisha ka 5th standard ka result day miss ker dia aur aaj as his punishment ussy children park ly k gaya hai…

Eshaan nodded in smile and: Wasey phoi, Pari k liye tou main aik payara sa fairy-frock ly k aaon ga, aap yeh batain k aap k liye kya gift laon wahan sy, ab sirf aik phoi hi tou hain na humari, na koe mamu, mossi, aur na hi koe taya ya chachu tou aap k liye tou aik zabardast sa gift laon ga main…

All elders really quite after hearing that and few sentences hit Abhijeet's ears, who just ended tha call…

_Abhijeet looking Daya sitting on sofa and was smiling on his own so he moved towards him and while sitting beside him: Pouch sakta hun kya k sahab yun akely akely ks khushi mein muskuraye ja rahy hain, hmm…?_

_Daya while nodding him, childishly: Haan, poucho jaldi sy…_

_Abhijeet looked him in shock and angrily: Abby tou abhi kya kia main ny, poucha hi tou hai…_

_Daya annoyingly: Boss woh tou tum ny permission li thi na, poucha kahan tha haan…?_

_Abhijeet giving him a tough look: Daya…!_

_Daya surrendering: Acha theek hai, batata hun… (excietedly…) Pata hai aaj Bureau sy aa k main gaya, Jiya sy milny… (in light laugh…) Woh saat [07…] mahiny ki bhi nahin hue abhi aur humary dost sahab uss k peechy parey hoye thy k mujhy Baba kaho, bhabhi ny danta ussy phir kahin jaan chori uss ny Jiya ki…_

_Abhijeet in anger: Daya kitny fazool aadmi ho tum, akely akely chaly gaye Jiya ko milny…_

_Daya hurriedly: Arrey Boss lekin tum tou busy thy na case mein aur mairi leg injury ki wajah sy sir ny mujhy mana ker dia field work sy tou main bore ho raha tha, issi liye chala gaya… (while grabbing his ears, cutely…) acha daikho main ny kaan bhi paker liye, ab tou hans doo please…_

_Abhijeet looked him and broke into smile, seeing Daya's face and: Acha acha theek hai ab yeh natak band ker aur aagy sy kabhi gaya na yun mujhy bina bataye ya pouchy, tou itny aaram sy nahin mano ga main, samjha…_

_Daya naughtily: Phir tou pak'ka jaon ga bina bataye woh bhi bohut dour…_

_Abhijeet angrily: Dour jaye ga tu mujh sy, aik thapper khaye ga na abhi k abhi nikal jaye ga taira yeh sara plan…_

_Daya making face: Kya Boss mazak bhi nahin samjhty tum tou… Main bhala kyun easa kuch…_

_Abhijeet cutting him in sternly: Aaienda mazak mein bhi easi fazool bkwas ki tou mujh sy bura koe nahin ho ga, samjh gaye…_

_Daya nodded and to change his mind: Acha Boss choro yeh sb… (excietedly…) Wasey Abhi main soch raha tha k humary bach'chy humain kya keh k bulain gy yar…_

_Abhijeet first shocked and then teasingly: Kya baat hai sahab ki, shadi ki nahin aur bach'chon ki fikr pehly hi ho gae haan…_

_Daya annoyingly: Boss main serious hoon yar, kabhi tou karien gy na shadi tum bs batao k woh humain kya bulain gy…?_

_Abhijeet looking him strangely: Kya matlab kya keh k bulain gy, zahair hai Papa, Dad, Daddy, Baba kuch bhi keh k bula lien gy…_

_Daya looking him sternly: Mairy bach'chy tumhain Papa, Dad, Daddy ya Baba kyun bulany lagy haan…?_

_Abhijeet now getting his point, so to tease him: Kyun k woh tairy bach'chy hoon gy issi liye…_

_Daya in smile: Boss tumhary bach'chy na mujhy chachu bulain gy acha aur mairy bach'chy tumhain… (naughtily…) Abhi, tau g kaisa…_

_Abhijeet cutting him angrily: Daya aik hath dun ga na tujhy, khabardar jo easa kuch bulwaya mujhy tou, samjha…_

_Daya enjoying his anger: Acha taya jaan kaisa…_

_Abhijeet hit a cushion hardly on him with: Easa rahy ga bilkul…_

_Daya who caught that cushion, in smile: Acha Abhijeet uncle kaisa rahy ga…_

_Abhijeet naughtily: Daya, Abhi uncle zada acha rahy ga…_

_Daya angrily: Abhi sirf main bula sakta hun tumhien aur koe nahin acha…_

_Abhijeet in smile: Kyun bach'chy bhi tou tairy hi hoon gy na…_

_Daya in strict tone: Abhi tum ny ager kisi aur ko tumhien Abhi bulany dia na tou main pak'ka mairy bach'chon sy tumhien tau bulwaon ga acha…_

Abhijeet laughed lightly and all turned their attentions towards him and Bhavna silently pressed his hand softly which brought him back in present… Abhijeet looked her and then towards all…

Abhijeet while turning: Excuse me please…

And he instantly left the place while all elders really felt bad for him while the kids got confused…

Mohina still looking at that direction: Papa ko kya hua… Main daikh k…

Bhavna cutting her: Mohina aap baitho, main daikhti hun Papa ko…

Mohina looked her getting more confused but she left the spot after glancing at oldie DUO and receiving an assuring node from them…

Dr. Salunkhy to divert all minds: Tasha tum ny bataya hi nahin Eshaan ko k woh kya gift laye tumhary liye haan…

Tasha looked him and then turned towards Eshaan in smile: Bs trophy ly aana, sb sy bara gift wohi ho ga mairy liye…

Mohina hurriedly: Lekin bhaiya mujhy tou gift chahiye hai aap sy…

Eshaan looking towards her: Acha, tou batao kya gift laon aap k liye…?

Mohina got started: Chocolates, bangles, camera…

And she continued with her list while the others got busy in their talks… On the other side Bhavna went outside in lawn and found Abhjeet standing at a silent place, looking at one point with fixed stare… Bhavna kept looking him for few moments and then taking deep breath, moved towards him… She pressed his shoulder silently which brought him back from his world with jerk and he instantly turned towards her…

Bhavna in concern: Aap theek hain na…?

Abhjeet took deep breath and while nodding: Hmm theek hun main… Tum bahir kyun aa gae…?

Bhavna softly: Aap jo bahir aa gaye issi liye…

Abhijeet in smile patted her cheek and: Chalo ander chalien ab…

And he stepped to move inside when Bhavna grabbed his hand… He stopped and looked towards her questionably…

Bhavna in smile: Mujhy aap ko thanks bolna tha Eshaan ko permission dainy k liye… Woh sach mein bohut dara hua tha k shaid aap nahin manien gy halan k main ny ussy bataya tha k woh zada hi drr raha hai, aap maan jaien gy…

Abhijeet in smile: Lekin tum tou khud bhi kafi dari hue thi Bhavna…

Bhavna casually: Woh tou aap ny dara dia mujhy… Aap jb bhi iss tarhan khamosh ho jaty hain kisi issue py tou mujhy wasey hi drr sa lg jata hai… (looking in his eyes in smile…) Lekin mujhy iss baat ka yakeen tha k aap Eshaan ki achievement py uss ka moral zaror boast up karien gy…

Abhijeet smiled and: Ab ander aa jao, sb wait ker rahy hoon gy…

Bhavna nodded him in smile and the two entered inside and after spending some more time in light mood, all the guests moved towards their respective homes and…

Eshaan while sitting after seeing them off: Guriya coffee la doo please yar…

Mohina nodded him in smile and: Mummy, Papa aap log bhi coffee piye gy na…?

Abhijeet in smile: Haan bhae bilkul pien gy…

Mohina nodded smilingly and then went inside the kitchen to make coffee and Eshaan while switching on the TV…

Eshaan: Papa IPL shuru hoye hoye hain, maira tou KKR favourite hain kafi acha khail rahy hain, aap ko kya lagta hai…?

Abhijeet while watching the match of KKR with SRH: Hmm chances tou KKR k hi kafi bright hain aur…

And they remained busy while commenting on the match while Bhavna kept busy in reading recipe book, to decide tommorrow's menu and soon Mohina too joined them there and after having coffee in light chit-chat, Bhavna and Mohina went in their rooms to take rest after getting free from the kitchen while Abhijeet and Eshaan remained busy in watching the match…

England…

Nottingham…

AD Construction Company…

He was sitting in his office and was busy in checking the final points of his presentation when heard a door knock…

He still busy with files: Come in…

His PA: Sir the deligation will be here in next five minutes…

He nodded while standing: Thanks Paul… (while moving with him…) Have you checked all the final arrangements for the presentation…?

Paul: Yes sir I had done all that…

He in smile: Thank god Paul you are with me… After assigning a task to you I really feel myself relax from that matter…

Paul in smile: Thanks sir, that's all your's goodness sir…

He smiled and then seeing the deligation coming inside, moved towards them in smile…

He, while shaking hand with their head: Hello Mr. Shin, hope you reached here comfortably…

Mr. Shin while nodding in smile: Ofcourse Mr. Daya, yours arrangements are very well-planned and well-managed I must say…

Daya smiled and: Thank you Mr. Shin now please come as I know you believe time is money…

Mr. Shin smiled and: Sure please…

And they all moved towards the conference hall, where Daya presented the whole architecture plan of the new society to the Chineses deligations, who really appreciated that all and after signing the files by both the parties the contract got done between the two and the deligation went back to hotel and Daya returned in his office with Paul after seeing off the deligation…

Paul in smile: Sir, I am really happy… This is really a big deal for our company and it all got happen only because of yours hard-work… You really…

Daya cutting him in smile: Paul I heard you said "OUR COMPANY…" (Paul nodded confusingly… Daya smilingly…) So when you say OUR then how can you give all the credit to me man… It all happened only because of the hard-work and continous struggle of us all, right…

Paul nodded in broad smile and: Sir I assure you that we will not led down you…

Daya in smile: I have seen this Paul and I know this thing as well and that's why I am leaving for today, leaving the whole work load on you, because I know you will manage all, right…?

Paul assuringly: Ofcourse yes sir, I will take care of everything, you don't worry…

Daya nodded and: Paul I will leave in next few minutes so if there is any important work then please first address that one…

Paul seeing his schedule: Aaa sir today you have only this meeting which got done and nothing else important but yeah tomorrow you are having two meetings, one is with the staff in morning about the deal you signed today and the other one is in noon with Mr. Janik and yeah in the evening you need to move at a site…

Daya while zipping his bag: Hmm seems to be a very hectic day… (while looking him…) OK then, see you tomorrow…

Paul nodded and: Sir I will remind you about the meetings at night too…

Daya while turning towards him: No Paul, never do this mistake, I am not permitted to do any office work at home after 08:00 at night…

Paul smilingly: Oooh Aryaan sir…

Daya nodded in light laugh and then went outside completely after giving few other instructions to him… Daya after coming out from building found his driver waiting for him with the car… Daya moved towards the car while dialing a number…

Daya after sitting inside the car, on mobile: Aryaan where are you baita…?

Aryaan softly: In my college Dad…

Daya taking deep breath: Anything important…?

Aryaan silently: Nothing more than Mamma…

Daya caringly: OK baita, come outside… I will be there in 25 minutes…

Aryaan while nodding: OK Dad, I will be there…

Daya softly: See you soon…

And after cutting the line, to his driver: Go towards Aryaan's college…

Driver nodded and then moved towards there and after exactly 24 minutes, he parked the car outside Aryaan's college and Daya came out seeing Aryaan standing there and waiting for him… Aryaan seeing him there; moved towards him with fast steps and coming near him; hugged him tightly… Daya in pain just wrapped him in his protective shell…

Daya while rubbing his head: Aryaan you are my brave son baita, please…

Aryaan in low wet tone: Dad please today is 3rd June, the most difficult day of our life Dad…

Daya kissed his head and softly: I know baita and that's why I always ask you not to come with me but…

Aryaan cutting him while separating from hug: Dad she is my Mamma yar, only at this day you allow me to visit her and now you are saying that I should not go to see her at this day too…

Daya while wiping his son's tears: Because neither I and I know nor yours Mamma can see tears in our Aryaan's eyes baita and only that's why I ask you not to go to meet her otherwise if you promise me that you will not cry again then I promise to give you permission to come with me on every Friday to visit her…

Aryaan wiped his tears but they fell again… Aryaan while hugging him again tightly: Dad I promise I will not cry again…

And he started crying with low voice and Daya in extreme pain just wrapped him tightly in his arms and after few minutes of soothing his son, he pulled him back and wiped his son's totally wet face… Cupping his face, he kissed his forehead softly and while patting his cheek signaled him to sit inside the car and he too sat beside him and smoothly wrapped him in a tight side-hug…

The drived drove off from there on Daya's order and after around half an hour the car got parked outside a graveyard… Daya and Aryaan moved out from the car and Aryaan instantly moved towards Daya and grabbed Daya's hand tightly and was looking just like a scared kid, who was getting afraid to face the harsh reality of his life… Daya in extreme pain and hurt; just tightened his grip on Aryaan's hand and…

Daya in strong tone: Chalo…

Aryaan looked him and then moved with him silently still grabbing his hand and soon they both were standing in front of a grave having the name written as Mrs. Jennie Daya… They stood beside the grave and Aryaan just sat on his knees near the grave and spread his hand on the grave, tears were rolling down from his eyes in speed… Daya's eyes were too teary and sitting beside Aryaan, he just pulled him in tight hug and Aryaan silently shed tears on his father's shoulder while hugging him tightly… After spending some more time there, they moved back towards home in complete silence…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review… :)

Take care you all… :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N...**

Khushi Mehta, Doll promise doo din pehly sy ready baithi hoon update k sath, reviews k wait mein... Itny km reviews py maira bhi update kerny ko dil nahin kerta na yar... Love you dear, thank you and stay blessed... :)

Piyali, Thanks doll I am fine... How are you...? Yeah dear mairi update iss baar bhi ready thi kb ki but reviews ka wait ker rahi thi main, as itny sarey readers hoty hain aur itny km reviews aaty hain tou maira dil nahin kerta phir update kerny ko... Thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Jerry, Hahahah yeah I just forgot this one, hehehe... You know na thora chota dimagh hai maira, hahah... :D Larki ab ki baar late update kerny mein maira koe kasoor nahin hai yar, main apni update k sath ready hoti hoon but reviews hi nahin aaty yar jb k readers itny dhair sarey... :( Thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Priya, Hahahaha what a bad luck doll, hehehehe... Easa hi hota hai yar, main bhi puri film nahin daikhti bs jb aik important point ka wait hota hai exact ussi time light chali jati hai, hahaha... :D Doll daikho main apny next chapter k sath bhi ready hoon as reviews ka wait kerty kerty main ny doo chapters complete ker liye ab aap jaldi jaldi review karo ta k main bhi jaldi sy update ker doon... Thank you dear and keep smiling... :)

Pinky, Thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Siya 01, Oooh koe gl nae kuriye, sorry di koe lor nae yar, love you... Thank you doll and stay blessed... :)

Guest, Dear the answers of these questions are given in the story, you need to wait to know them... Thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Guest, Hmm plot is really nice dear and having a great scope in it... Aaa dear I take time in writing a story, wasey ab tk tou aap ko yeh baat pata chl hi gae ho gi, hehehe... At this time I am busy with my some stories so yours this story will take time to be executed in a proper way as I need to work on many things especially to take such issue where both are right in their POV's... I will surely try to write on this plot, thanks once again with a tight hug, stay blessed dear... :)

Poonum, Hahaha nice to get you back yar and thanks a lot for yours precious feed-back, love you... Thank you dear and keep smiling... :)

Aditi, Firstly I asked about love and hate, not liking and disliking and obviously you cannot push some one to like the thing which is something other than his/her taste and then about shipping characters in different ways so dear we do this according to our story's theme and plot... Its the need of stories and while writing we will comfortable with it so do this thing... Thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

GD, Thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Jyothi, Yar aap ny koun si episode ka poucha hai, bilkul samjh nahin aai, soo sorry dear... Thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Guest, Dear the answer is in the story... Thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Raveena, Thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Sweet Pari, Thank you doll and stay blessed... :)

DUO Angel, Thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Guest, Keep on guessing dear, the answer will be revealed soon... ;) Thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

shzk, Thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Guest, Hahaha yeh janany k liye intizar kerna ho ga dost... Thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Krittika, Hahaah yeah doll main abhi nahin bata sakti kuch bhi... Thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Sukhmani, Oooh doll please don't feel sad yar, mothers are the best yar... Main ny kabhi father-daughter relationship enjoy nahin kia as our mother brought us up single-handedly but its life yar... Jo hai ussy khul k enjoy karo aur jo nahin hai woh aur bhi tou bohut sy logon k paas nahin hai na... As bohut sy logon k paas tou parents hi nahin hain, still they smile and still they live their lives... Love you doll and a tight hug from my side to you, love you a lot... Thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Navvulu, Hahaha pata nahin yar bs reality py focus kerti hoon main zada aur realities zada tr cruel hi hoti hain shaid issi liye mairi stories mein bhi woh cruelty aa jati hai, hehehe... Thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Guest, Hahahahahahahaha ooh my Lord, hahaha ufff chalo ab saza tou milni hi hai chahy kuch ho jaye tou ab main bhi tension-free ho k aagy likhon gi, hahaha... :D :D Nice guess, yeah he is the same, bach'chi akalmand ho gae hai, haha... ;) Haye itny dhair sarey sawal hr update py pouchy jaty hain mujh sy jb k main abhi kuch bhi nahin bata sakti yar, daikhty jao aagy aagy main ny bari kharabiyan kien hain, hahaha... Lobe you dear, thank you and stay blessed... :)

Katiiy, Hahahaha yar CID mein sy kisi ko lati then bohut sari aur cheezon py bhi effect aata na... This happened due to some reasons, which will be revealed in the story... Thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Sheenam, Hahahahahaha arrey yar story mein wohi date hai bs Jennie ki death anniversary main ny bari calculations ker k nikali hai yar, mairy Maths ka tou aap ko pata hi hai, hahahaha... :D :D A tight hug for you aur batana kitni ribs tootien, hahaha... ;) :D Hahahaa phir patience rakhi k nahin, heheh... Love you doll with a big and tight hug... Thank you dear and keep smiling... :)

Subhsresaha, Haha tum goli maro confusions ko yar sirf enjoy karo, main sb solutions doon gi na sweety... :D Hahaha ab pata chala Mohina ka character ks sy impress ho k likha hai, hahhaah... :D :D Hai na sweety tumhara rhyme wala idea kaam aa gaya yahan, hahahah... :D ;) Hai na daikho zara mairi best friend bhi Kolkata ki aur favorite actor SRK ki team bhi KKR, mujhy issi liye bohut pasand hai yeh team, hhehehe... Larki khabardar jo mujhy Mohina bola tou, main bohut kaam kerti hoon acha, haha... ;) :p Love you doll with a big and tight hug for my sweety, love you... :-* :-*

Cracresta, Hahaha thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Here is the next chapter please enjoy and please do review... :)

* * *

England…

Nottingham…

AD Vila…

After reaching at home, Aryaan directly made his way inside his room while Daya in silence just kept looking him going inside and sighing heavily, he sat on the chair placed in their home's lawn… Taking deep breath, Daya took out his mobile and dialed a number… The call got attended in 2nd or 3rd bell…

Callee silently: Aani kaisa hai…?

Daya sighing heavily: Bohut roya hai aaj… Pata nahin Sunil, aaj ka din mujhy uss din sy bhi zada mushkil aur takleefdeh lagta hai jb main ny Abhi aur unn sb ko chora tha…

Sunil caringly: Kyun k uss din baat tumhari thi Daya jb k aaj baat Aani ki hai aur main janta hun k Aani ki takleef tum brdasht nahin ker sakty…

Daya in low tone: Mujhy tumhien sorry bolna tha yar… Main kal bohut rash…

Sunil cutting him in warn tone: Phone band ker dun kya…?

Daya smiled and: Haan ker doo…

Sunil angrily: Nahin karon ga, kya ker lo gy tum…?

Daya smilingly: Baatien…

Sunil smiled and softly: Daya main samjhta hun yar, aur main janta hun k tum Aani k liye bohut zada sensitive ho aur don't worry main Puneet ko samjha lun ga…

Daya becoming serious: Nahin ab uss ki koe zarort nahin hai oldie…

Sunil happily: Matlab tum Aani ko bhaij rahy ho yahan humary paas, Haryana…

Daya taking deep breath: Nahin…

Sunil angrily: Main bhi kahon suraj dakshin sy kaisy nikal aaya aaj, hunh…

Daya smiled and: Tum Puneet ko yahan bhaij rahy ho oldie…

Sunil narrowing his eye-brows: Main ny kb kaha easa…?

Daya calmly: Main ny jo keh dia tou bs done ho gaya… aur ab yeh batao k Puneet k papers kb khatam ho rahy hain…?

Sunil casually: Aik paper kal hai Saturday ko Electronics ka aur last next week, Tuesday ko hai Physics ka… Main uss ki flight confirm ker k tumhien bata dun ga…

Daya in smile: Thanks yar, main…

Sunil angrily: Daya please yar Aani maira bhi baita hai samjhy… Mujhy uss k mamly mein koe formality pasand nahin hai acha…

Daya: Acha bhae sorry, khush ho ab…?

Sunil softly: Aadha khush hun aur aadha kb hun ga tum janty ho yeh…

Daya taking a sigh: Main Aryaan ko daikhta hun aur ussy Puneet ka bhi batata hun, khayal rakhna apna…

Sunil sighing heavily: Tum bhi khayal rakhna, bye…

And they both cut the line and Daya remained sitting there for some more time and after composing himself well, stood up and moved towards Aryaan's room… Reaching in front of his room, taking a deep breath he knocked his room door and then entered inside…

Aryaan hurriedly while wiping his teary eyes: Dad aap… (placing the photo-frame having Jennie's photo back on table…) aaien na baithen please…

Daya silently sat on bed and Aryaan sat beside him silently with down head while scratching his left hand's thumb's nail with his right hand's thumb's nail…

Daya smoothly grabbed Aryaan's right hand and: Mairi baat hue hai abhi aap k uncle sy, Puneet k papers Tuesday ko khatam ho rahy hain uss k baad woh yahan aa jaye ga… (Placing hand on Aryaan's cheek and turning his face towards himself…) Kuch plan banaya hai kya k kahan kahan ghumao gy ussy, hmm…?

Aryaan looked him with teary eyes and silently just hid himself in his father's arms… Daya in sad smile just tightened the grip of his loving shell…

Aryaan in wet tone: Dad, thank you, thank you so very much…

Daya softly while rubbing his head: Ks baat ka thanks mairi jaan… Main ny aap ka plan kharab ker dia tha na tou yeh…

Aryaan cutting him while separating and grabbing his both hands, in low tone: Dad please I am not talking about all this…

Daya softly: So what are you talking about my dear…

Aryaan tightening his grip on his father's hands: Not to allow anyone to enter in yours life after Mamma's demise…

Daya looked him for some moments and just pulled him in a tight hug: Aryaan, you are my life baita… And after having you there is no space in my life for any other person dear… (separating from hug and cupping his face…) and to be true my soul there is no one who can replace Jennie's place in my life and heart, she is the only woman whom I loved, love and will love till my last breath… (kissed his forehead and in smile…) after all she gave me the most beautiful and precious gift of my life, Aryaan…

Aryaan gave him a small smile and: Dad you still misses Mamma na…?

Daya looked him in pain and a tear silently fell from his eye which he hurriedly wiped off… Daya taking deep breath and while standing: Chalo aaj Jennie ka favorite dinner banana hai na, bahir aa jao jaldi sy mun dho k…

And he left his room in the same moment while Aryaan kept staring at the door for few moments and then relieving a sigh, went to get fresh and soon joined Daya inside the kitchen…

Aryaan taking spoon from Daya's hand: Dad aap rehny dien, I will do all this stove work… Aap Mamma ka favorite special Strawberry ice shake bana lien…

Daya smiled and: OK but pizza bhi main hi banao ga Aryaan, aap ny last time bohut kharab banaya tha…

Aryaan complainingly: Dad that was not my fault, the cheese was rotten and…

Daya cutting him calmly: Yeah Aryaan I know baita aap ka kabhi koe fault nahin hota, by the way I think stove is not listening yours instructions young man as I can smell the fish is burning…

Aryaan instantly turned his attention towards the stove and hurriedly turned the side of the fish and while clearing his throat: Umm Dad it is not burn, it is just a bit over-fried…

Daya said nothing just a small smile came on his lips while Aryaan silently snubbed himself in mind and in his thoughts SECRETLY he threw the fish inside the dustbin and started frying another one, thinking he did all without coming in notice of his Dad, who really helped him in doing all that SECRETLY… After having dinner they took coffee and then the two moved inside Aryaan's room after getting free from the kitchen…

Aryaan while laying; placed his head in Daya's lap and closed his eyes… Daya smiled and silently kept rubbing his fingers in Aryaan's head while resting his head on head-rest…

Aryaan with closed eyes: Dad…!

Daya looked him and: Hmm…?

Aryaan grabbing his free hand: You havn't destroyed our plan Dad because I never had any plan to go there leaving you here alone…

Daya smiled and kissed his temple softly: Just forget about all that dear and go to sleep as tomorrow you need to submit your project so you should have fresh and calm mind, right…?

Aryaan smilingly: My Dad can never be wrong, good night Dad…

Daya smiled and: Good night champ…

And taking deep breath, he too rested his head on head-rest still rubbing his free hand in Aryaan's head… He silently remembered the day when Aryaan was around five years old and after taking him back from Jennie's grave, Aryaan went inside his room and Daya went in his room to take a shower… After sometime he came out from the room to prepare dinner when heard low crying voices coming from Aryaan's room so instantly moved there and opening his room door saw him laying on bed while hugging his teddy-bear tightly…

_Daya hurriedly moved towards him and sitting on his bed; just pulled Aryaan towards himself and really felt peak of pain seeing his completely red and wet face…_

_Daya instantly hold him in a tight hug and while rubbing his head: What happened baita, why are you crying…?_

_Aryaan hugged him with his full strength and started crying with loud voice… Daya was getting really panic, seeing Aryaan like that…_

_Daya trying to sooth him: Aryaan please baita tell me what happened… (stricking something in pain…) Are you missing your Mamma hmm…?_

_Aryaan nodded still crying in the tight hug of his father's secure shell… Daya in extreme pain just silently kept rubbing his head while holding him in hug… After some minutes, seeing him calmed down a bit, Daya separated him from hug and wiped his teary wet face and kissed his forehead softly…_

_Aryaan with teary eyes: Dad my all friends are having their Mammas… Why my Mamma left me, did she not like me…?_

_Daya cupping his face in pain: No my son, your Mamma really loves you a lot and she is still with us dear…_

_Aryaan instantly: Where is she Dad, I want to hug her please…_

_Daya looked him in extreme pain and just hugged him tightly: Aryaan your Mamma is in your heart baita, she is inside you and seeing you crying, she is feeling lots of pain at this moment dear…_

_Aryaan while separating in teary-angry tone: No, she is not feeling any pain otherwise she would be here but she does not care for me…_

_Daya in soft tone: Aryaan you know baita there is another world where angels live… There is a kid who was not having parents and the kid cries a lot so to console him, god has sent your Mamma there because…_

_Aryaan cutting him instantly: You always say that I am an angel, so why I am not there…?_

_Daya instantly hugged him tightly and: No Aryaan, never say this again… Those who go there can never return… (looking him while cupping his face…) Do you want to leave me here alone like your Mamma did hmm…?_

_Aryaan looking him innocently: But Dad I will take you with me na…_

_Daya looked him in pain and in sad smile: But I am not an angel Aryaan and only angels can go there that's why Jennie went there leaving you here with me…_

_Aryaan stared his face for some moments and: No Dad you are an angel but its good that god does not know this otherwise he will send you there too…_

_A tear fell from Daya's eye and he silently wrapped him tightly in his arms and while standing hold him in his lap and moved out from the room… Daya washed his face on basin and making him sit on kitchen slab…_

_Daya in smile: Aryaan now whenever we miss your Mamma we will not cry but will cook her favourite food, how's that idea…?_

_Aryaan happily: Great idea and by this she will not get any pain from us, right na…? _

_Daya hugged him tightly and kissed his head softly: Right my son and now promise me that you will not cry again…_

_Aryaan in small smile, still in hug: Promise…_

_Daya smiled and after separating from hug, gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and: So now I think we should cook dinner as I am feeling hungry and same as you right…_

_Aryaan nodded in small smile and Daya started making dinner and Aryaan was helping him in that as much as he could like giving him a spoon, placing the plate on table and many other small works and after having dinner and getting free from kitchen, they both went inside Aryaan's room… _

_Daya made Aryaan to sleep in his lap and when he confirmed that Aryaan was in deep sleep, he tried to move out when Aryaan in sleep hurriedly tightened his grip on Daya's hand while mumbling as: God he, my Dad… Na ly jao…_

_Daya in extreme pain just pulled him in his lap caringly and hid him in his arms while burring his face in his chest and supporting his head on his shoulder… Aryaan became relax in his sleep feeling his father's loving shell around him and a soothing smile crept on his lips… After that it became their tradition, whenever they missed Jennie, they cook her favorite food and whenever he found Aryaan disturbed, he slept with Aryaan…_

Next morning, Daya woke up with the alarm sound and hurriedly turned off the alarm and looked towards Aryaan, who got bit disturbed with that sound so Daya hurriedly placed hand on his head and pressed his head softly while tightening his grip on Aryaan's hand… After few moments, seeing Aryaan again drifting in sound sleep, Daya became relax and waiting for few more minutes, he smoothly took his hand out from Aryaan's grip and while cupping Aryaan's head from back side, with extreme care he placed his head on pillow while slipping from there… He placed his hand on Aryaan's forehead and grabbed his hand too, seeing him getting disturbed again… After some time seeing him sleeping peacefully, he moved out from his room while spreading hand on his head and giving a soft kiss on his forehead…

Daya went inside his own room and after getting fresh, he started doing his office work as it was five of the morning so he was having two hours to complete his work… He was very much busy in his work, when his room door got knocked and Aryaan came inside… Daya seeing him there; looked at the clock which was stricking 07:30…

Aryaan in smile: Good morning Dad aur ab jaldi sy aa jaien breakfast is ready…

Daya nodded in smile and moved to wash his face again after patting his cheek while Aryaan got busy in arranging Daya's things… Soon they both were present on dining chair where…

Aryaan while applying jam on toast: Dad aap kb uthy…?

Daya while taking juice: Around 05:00…

Aryaan looking him sternly: Aap ny jogging ki kya aaj…?

Daya clearing his throat: I will go with you in the evening baita…

Aryaan angrily: It means today you will come back at night, right…?

Daya taking sigh: Aryaan I am having a very hectic day today yar… Having two meetings and then I need to visit the site so I could not take out time for jog today dear…

Aryaan gave him a tough look and then taking his mobile dialed Paul's number and after getting his full schedule of today, he ended the call with thanks…

Aryaan turning towards Daya: I am free in the morning so I will go to the site instead of you with Paul uncle and then you will come back with me in late noon and we will go for the jog in evening, its your new schedule made by your Boss…

Daya looked him with sweet lovable smile: So you are getting agreed to join the business, right…?

Aryaan while nodding: Yeah because I cannot take risk regarding yours health…

Daya smiled and: Aryaan, I need Paul with me in both the meetings dear… And I cannot allow you to go alone on the site because you know nothing about what we are doing there… (softly…) aap iss waqt apni studies py hi focus karo baita, main bilkul theek hun sirf aik din jog na kerny sy beemar nahin per jaon ga main…

Aryaan sternly: Dad this AIK DIN at least 3 to 4 times comes in every week…

Daya making a face: Com'on Aryaan now you are exaggerating yar…

Aryaan angrily: I am not, you are seriously very careless regarding your health Dad and tomorrow you are going with me to see yours doctor…

Daya annoyingly: Aryaan see…

Aryaan in cold tone: It's done Dad, now I don't think any further discussion is needed…

And he went inside to take tea for both while Daya looked him for few moments and jerking his head, in smile started reading the newspaper and soon Aryaan returned with their tea cups, after having them in causal talks, Daya went towards his enterprise and Aryaan got busy in his small zoo…

India…

Haryana…

Sunil's Home…

Tuesday evening, Sunil was sitting in his lawn while having a tea and reading a magazine when saw Puneet entering inside home in big smile… Puneet seeing him sitting in the lawn directly made his way towards him… A boy of whitish complexion, around 21 years old, with black hair and eyes, having 5.6" height, wearing black jeans with bark blue, full sleeved formal shirt whose sleeves were rolled upward...

Puneet happily while sitting besides Sunil's chair with thud: Oooh god Baba I can't tell you how much I am happy and relived, finally mairy papers khatam ho gaye ufff…

Sunil in smile: Yeh itni khushi papers khatam hony ki hai ya Avni ki qaid sy nikalny ki haan…?

Puneet naughtily: Thori si khushi papers khatam hony ki bhi hai Baba…

Sunil laughed lightly and: Aahista bolo aap ki Maa ny suun lia tou dono ki class lg jaye gi…

Puneet smiled and then while looking around: Baba, wasey Maa aur didi hain kahan…?

Sunil smilingly: Aap k papers khatam hoye hain na aaj tou aaj heavy tea ka arrangement ker rahi hain dono…

Puneet smiled and then taking his mobile out: Main jaldi sy Aani sy baat ker lun tb tk…

Sunil nodded and Puneet dialed Aryaan's number who attended the call on second or third bell…

Aryaan in smile: Happy freedom day Chen…

Puneet in light laugh: Haan sach mein bohut acha lg raha hai Maa k hathon sy zinda bach nikalny k baad…

Aryaan laughed and: Main bataon kya auntie ko yeh…?

Puneet in fake anger: Zindagi sy tang aa gaye ho kya tum…?

Aryaan smiled and: Yeh batao k flight kb ki hai tumhari, main ny sarey plans bana liye hain…

Puneet teasingly: Mairy sarey plans kharab ker k, hai na…

Aryaan in warn tone: Acha ab yeh apni fazool bk bk Dad k samny nahin kerna bilkul, samjhy…

Puneet taking sigh: I know yar… (taking deep breath…) Acha choro yeh sb aur haan Thursday ko aa raha hun main wahan aur achy sy suun lo mujhy ghar mein baithy rehny waley log zeher lagty hain samjhy…

Aryaan smilingly: Janta hun main yeh baat sir and that's why I had already chalked-out our recreational plans…

Puneet smilingly: That's cool… Acha chalo ab maira zada kharcha na karao aur rakho jaldi, pata hai na kitni expensive hai call…

Aryaan laughed loudly and: Chen I will kill you man seriously…

Puneet naughtily: Aaahaan now I got it, that's why you are calling me there but British law is really strict Aani…

Aryaan smiled and: Acha ab bye, maira Base ball match aa raha hai, tata…

Puneet angrily: You are so rude Aani, will teach a lesson to you soon hunh…

Aryaan naughtily: I don't take tuition from anyone except my Dad, bye…

And the line got cut by Aryaan while Puneet too removed the mobile from his ear with a small smile on his lips while nodding his head disappointingly…

Sunil in smile: Puneet packing ho gae kya aap ki sari…?

Puneet looking him: Baba, Maa ny tou mujhy books sy srr nahin uthany dia packing kb kerta… Aaj ker lun ga bl k didi sy hi request karon ga woh ker dien gi…

Sunil nodded and then again got busy with his newspaper while Puneet too grabbed a magazine from the table and soon Avni and Jiya also joined them there and they started taking tea…

Avni while forwarding his cup: Puneet paper kaisa hua aap ka baita…?

Puneet while grabbing it: Bohut zada acha ho gaya Maa… "A" grade hi aaye ga daikhna aap…

Avni nodded in smile and Jiya: Puneet aap ki packing ker di hai sari aik baar check ker laina aur kal mairy sath market bhi chalna…

Puneet in broad smile: Waow didi you are the best… (Jiya smiled while he continued…) main Baba sy bol raha tha k aap sy request karon ga aur aap ny pehly hi ker di…

Jiya while taking sip: Aap k paas packing ka time hi nahin hai Puneet… Thursday morning ki flight hai aap ki aur kal aap ko mairy sath market jana hai…

Puneet nodded and: Aani k liye kuch laina hai kya aap ny…?

Jiya nodded and: Hmm uncle ny tou dant daina hai k baiti ho k unn k liye gift kyun lia issi liye Aani k liye hi lainy hain kuch gifts aur aap ki packing kerty hoye bhi aik list banai hai unn cheezon ki jn ki aap ko wahan zarort per sakti hai tou sb kuch kal hi ho jaye ga…

Puneet nodded and turned towards Sunil and: Baba aap ny kuch bhaijna hai kya uncle k liye…?

Sunil taking deep breath: Mujhy ussy jo daina hai main woh mairy tareeky sy dy dun ga aap k sath kuch nahin bhijwana mujhy…

Puneet nodded understandably and they kept enjoying the tea in light chit-chat enjoying the cool breeze that was flowing around them and creating a beautiful aroma around them…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please yar don't forget to review, so that I can update the next chapter soon... :)

Love you and take care you all… :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N…**

Gurirat, Chalo dear update ker di doll... Thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Anjali Sharma, G yar bs reviews ka reply likhny mein time lg gaya aur aik baar update ko bhi re-check kerna tha tou bs... Thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Raveena, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Hahaha g doll ab aap log maira kaha suun rahy ho tou main bhi aap logon ko tang nahin karon gi na… ;) Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Sweetpari, Yeah doll the reason will be revealed soon… ;) Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Roohi, Hehe bach'chy ab yeh kaisy bataon… Aap log jaldi jaldi review kia karo main jaldi jaldi update ker dia karon gien, promise… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear and love you too, stay blessed… :)

Zara, Thank you so very much doll, stay blessed… :)

Rajni, Thanks a lot dear for liking that one, stay blessed… :)

R, Oooh Rajat thanks a lot dear… Mujhy bohut zada acha laga k aap ko Hope itni pasand aai, thanks again… Aur daikho main ny apna promise rakha hai aur jaldi update ker di hai… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Oooh dear acha laga mujhy k mairi itni si effort sy aap ki tension km ho jati hai by the way roya nahin karo, acha nahin lagta… Love you dear and wish you lots of smiles and happiness… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Sorry yar main ny aaj hi perhy sb reviews as main ny pehly check hi nahin kiye thy aur abhi daikhy tou foren hi next update py kaam start ker dia… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you so very much lovely group, I am really obliged with yours words… Thanks a lot and be happy… Love you all… :)

Guest, Yar please easey nahin karo, main ny kal sach mein check nahin kiye… As aik baar check kiye uss time 3 reviews thy, phir main dobara aaj perh rahi hoon reviews, pak'ka promise… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Waheguru, Hi dear, shukr hai problem solve ho gae, I pray from my Lord ab kabhi koe problem na ho, aameen… Love you dear and be happy… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Amar Singh, Thank you so very much sir, really feeling blessed by reading your words, thanks a lot… :)

Guest, Haha g yar perhti hoon tabhi tou reply ker pati hoon na… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Gargi, Thanks a lot dear, aap ki wish puri ho gae and I am really happy by this… Issi tarhan dua kerti rehna… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Miss Kaur, Hahaha aap Khushi ki friend ho phir tou keep smiling kehny ki zarort hi nahin hai as us ski friend ho tou ussi ki tarhan muskurati rehti ho gi… Thanks a lot dear and stay blessed… :)

Tanya, Thanks a lot ma'am, means a lot to me… :)

CID-Abhi, Hahahaha waow my doll so you are back ab mujhy bhi jaldi jaldi woh wali FF bhi likhni ho gi, chalo main bhi zara tezz hoti hoon ab… Apni nanu ko maira bohut dhair sara thanks kehna aur kehna k mujhy duaon mein yaad rakhien hamesha… Haan chalo dil laga k perhai karo aur bohut zada achy numbers sy pass hona, main dua bhi karon gien mairi doll k liye… Umm gift, bs aik tight sa hug dy daina aur duaon mein hamesha yaad rakhna, yehi gift chahiye mujhy… Love you doll with a big and tight hug… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Khushi's mom, Thank you so very much auntie for sharing all that with me, I am really obliged and running out of words to pay you my gratitude… Main koshish kerti hoon auntie inn ki dosti karany ki waisy ager yeh ABHI-DAYA jaisi friends hain phir zada problem nahin ho ga, jaldi maan jaien gien… Thanks a lot once again, thank you… :)

Khushi Mehta, Doll this is totally not done yar, aik tou Sukhmani pehly hi beemar hai oper sy aap bhi naraz ho gae… Uss ny medicines nahin lien tou zabardasti khila doo na, itni achi friend ho tou apny friend py apna right use karo na yar aur apni nazar bi ottaro dono, kisi ki nazar lg gae hai shaid itni pyari friends ko, chalo ab please jaldi sy ja k Sukhmani ko hug karo, aur aik mairi taraf sy bhi kerna hug, love you and stay blessed aur larai nahin kia karo, thori si zindagi hai hasty khailty guzar doo yar… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Sukhmani, Chalo dear ab upset nahin hona aur medicines time py lia karo, tension ho jati hai na yar friends ko, mujhy bhi tension ho gae hai aap k medicines na lainy py, aura b Khushi ko tight sa hug kerna aur aik mairi taraf sy bhi kerna, love you a lot doll, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Katiiy, Hahahahahaha arrey nahin nahin iss sy pehly reveal ker doon gi yar don't worry… Bs bohut jaldi reason pata chal jaye gi DUO ki separation ki, tb tk class mein zara jaag k baithna ya back-bencher bn jao, hahahah… Love you, thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hahahahahaha bs daikho lo ab main ny saza sy darna chor dia hai, saza tou milni hi hai… ;) Arrey haan Daya sir sy bola main ny unhon ny bola hai k TAZA TAZA AKALMAND HUE BACH'CHI ko yahan mairy ghar bhaij doo, main apny shubh hathon sy ussy shake pilaon ga, hahahahah… :D :D Love you a lot doll aur mujhy bhi bohut acha lg raha hai k aap ko story achi lg rahi hai… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Poonum, Hehehe yar main jb tk past clear na ker doon, future ya present samjh nahin aaye ga, aur DUO moments k liye abhi thora wait kerna ho ga yar… Love you and thanks a lot for yours precious feed-back, stay blessed dear… :)

DayaDiva, Hahaha nice to know it dear… See I just stole yours idea, hehehe… ;) Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Purvi, Oooh doll please yar no need for sorry, I can understand this completely… Mujhy sorry na bolny ka keh k aap khud mujhy sorry boly ja rahi ho, not fair, hehe… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

DUO-Dosti, Dear these all points will be cleared in the later chapters, one by one and about late updating, aap jaldi jaldi sy review ker doo main jaldi jaldi sy update ker dia karon gi, it's my promise… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Krittika, Hahahaha yeah you said right, I fully agree with it hehehe… Love you doll and a tight hug… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Riya Verma, Hi bach'chy… Khushi ki tou bari chalti hai bhae aap sb py, hhaaha… Thanks a lot doll and keep smiling, love you… :)

Piyali, Hahaha yeah bohut roab hai Khushi ka aap sb py, hehehe… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Hhahahahahahaahaha chalo phir doll lg jao jaldi sy kaam py, hum writers k liye yeh software bohut kaam ka ho ga, hahaha… Love you a lot dear with a big and tight hug… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Cracresta, Easey hi point py aa gae tou danto gi k kitna rough likha hai koe sense hi nahin banti scene ko yahan put kerny ki… Acha chalo bohut jaldi point py aa rahi hoon, thora sa aur wait ker lo… Love you dear with a tight hug… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Shzk, Hahah itny umeedien Sunil bechary sy, chalo daikhty hain kitna pura uttarta hai aap ki ummedon py yeh, hhehee… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

GD, Hehehehehe thank you so very much dear, main koshish ker rahi hoon k jaldi jaldi main point reveal karon, I hope jaldi aa jaye ga main reason… Thanks a lot again and stay blessed and remember me in your prayers, thank you… :)

Dream Princes, Guest, Gopi, Isha, Guest, Bhavna, Harjeet, Guest, Guest, Guest, Rani, Ekamjot, Dhani, Sangeeta, Preeti, Guest, Guest, Urmi, Guest, Viva, Neha143, Angel, Guest, Amarjeet, Guest, Guest, c, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Pavitra, Jassi, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, love, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Abhi, Guest, Guest, bk, Yuvleen, Guest, A, Guest, Anjali, Guest, Rukmani, Guest, **T**hank you so very much friends for your support and feed-back… Please keep supporting me and I will give you fast updates… A big and tight hug to all of you, thanks a lot once again, love you all and keep smiling, love…

Here is the next update, please have fun… :)

* * *

England…

Nottingham Air-port…

Daya and Aryaan were standing on air-port and Aryaan was looking really excited and happy and Daya was also happy seeing Aryaan's glowing face and impatience… Soon they saw Puneet coming out from the air-port and Aryaan just moved towards him with fast steps following Daya…

Daya in smile while hugging him: Welcome Puneet… Kaisy ho baita aur flight kaisi rahi…

Puneet in smile: Main bhi theek hun uncle aur flight bhi aik duum theek rahi…

Daya nodded in smile and Aryaan moved forward and just hugged him tightly: Thank god Chen plane safely land ho gaya, mujhy sach mein bohut tension thi plane ki…

Puneet while separating punched on his arm with: Main tumhari tarhan pagal nahin hun jo hr jagah apny martial arts stunts dikhata phiron acha…

Aryaan naughtily while rubbing his arm: Lo aaty hi dikha tou dia na Chen…

Daya in smile: I think aap log ghar pohanch k bhi lrr sakty ho, isn't it…

They both moved their heads down in embarrass smiles and then the three moved towards AD Villa in smiles and light chit-chats…

AD Villa…

After parking car inside the home, they moved out from the home and entered inside where butler was already busy in making dinner and settling the table…

Daya in smile: Aap log ja k fresh ho jao and come soon for dinner… Aryaan…

Aryaan nodded and then took Puneet with him and while entering in his room: Chalo Chen ab phir sy tum mairy neighbor ho gaye…

Puneet smiled and mischievously: Yar Aani main easey hi soch raha hun k hum dono k rooms k dermian yeh deewar achi nahin lagti, kyun na humary martial arts stunts dikhain iss py…

Aryaan looked him in tease smile and with eyes signaled him towards the door, Puneet turned and found Daya standing there…

Puneet while clearing his throat: Uncle aap… Main woh…

Daya cutting him in smile: Main kehny aaya tha k baatien baad mein ker laina pehly khana khany aa jao jaldi sy…

They both nodded in smiles and Daya went from there…

Puneet angrily: Aani tum bata nahin sakty thy mujhy k uncle aa gaye hain…

Aryaan winking him: I thought Dad will tell you this thing in much better way…

Puneet furiously: Aani I will seriously kill you…

Aryaan calmly: First get ready for dinner otherwise Dad will surely do this with both of us…

Puneet hurriedly: Oooh yeah uncle is waiting for us and you are making me busy with yourself… (While moving towards bathroom…) God, you are so talkative Aani…

Aryaan angrily: You are the only person in the whole universe who thinks so, hunh…

Puneet from bathroom: Now just go as I really don't want to spoil my mood and vacations by attending your funeral Aani…

Aryaan furiously: You just go to hell…

And he moved out from Puneet's room and then went inside his own and after getting fresh soon they all were on dining table…

Puneet while looking around: Uncle aap ny yahan ki setting change ki hai na, yeh pehly jaisi tou nahin lg rahi…

Daya while nodding: Hmm yeh Aryaan ny apni marzi sy set kia hai dobara…

Puneet teasingly: Aani tumhien koe beemari hai kya cheezien misplace kerny ki… Main jb bhi aata hun ghar ka kuch na kuch hila hua hota hai and the all credit goes to Mr. Aryaan Daya…

Aryaan angrily: Issy misplace kerna nahin arrange kerna kehty hain you dumb man and thanks for giving the whole credit to me…

Puneet teasingly: Well I must tell you your taste is more than worse…

Aryaan giving him a tough look: Who asked you this…?

Puneet having grieved expressions on his face while signaling towards the things: These innocent souls…

Aryaan looked him in extreme frustration and: OK so there is a competition between two of us, you arrange your room and me my one and then we will see whose taste is good…

Puneet challenging: Done… (Turning towards Daya who was busy in enjoying their talks with a small smile…) Uncle please will you be the judge…?

Daya in cold tone: No…

Aryaan in shock: But why Dad…?

Daya looking him: Because I want a fair judge for this competition…

Puneet in smile: Uncle I know you will be fair…

Daya smiled and: Thank you baita but I think you people should appoint Mrs. Pasha as the judge because she did many courses related to interior designings and she is an interior designer as well…

Aryaan while nodding: Yeah it will be perfect Dad… (to Puneet challenging…) Sunday will be the last day of your boasting Chen…

Puneet answering his challenge: We will see this and yeah replace Chen with Aani hunh…

Daya while standing: OK kids now excuse me please and you both keep enjoying…

They nodded him in smile and he left from there… After some minutes, while looking at the clock…

Aryaan while standing: Chen main aata hun, Dad apni medicines miss ker daity hain…

Puneet nodded while moving in lounge and Aryaan left from there… Aryaan knocked Daya's room door and then entered inside and found Daya sitting on bed while working on laptop, who hurriedly closed it while seeing him there…

Daya in tensed smile: Oooh Aryaan aap yahan kya ker rahy ho baita… You should accompany Puneet yar…

Aryaan moved towards him and looking him sternly: Aap ko ghar ka koe rule toorny ki punishment pata hai na…?

Daya looking him: Aryaan I was not doing any office work yar…

Aryaan strictly: So what were you doing at this hour…?

Daya silently opened the laptop and turned its screen towards Aryaan… Aryaan after glancing it once: Aap coming Sunday, Turkey ja rahy hain kya…?

Daya nodded and: Hmm aik business tour hai char din ka, issi liye bs flight schedule check ker raha tha…

Aryaan nodded and: Medicines lien aap ny…?

Daya hurriedly: Haan bs lainy hi laga tha main…

Aryaan gave him a tough look and forwarded his medicines and water glass towards him and Daya silently obeyed him…

Aryaan while grabbing the laptop and water glass from Daya: Main aap ko check ker dun ga flight schedule, aap soo jaien bs aaram sy…

Daya while laying: As you say Boss…

Aryaan after placing the laptop on table and turning towards him: Dad yeh tou aap ka office laptop nahin hai…

Daya with closed eyes: Hmm yeh easey hi casual works k liye rakha hua hai…

Aryaan nodded and after wishing him good night, he moved out from his room and after waiting for some more minutes Daya stood up and grabbing the laptop from the table, packed it and placed it in his cupboard…

Next morning, the two were present on dining table when…

Aryaan in really happy and excited tone: Dad aap ko pata hai White and Red are having five more white and red rabbit babies…

Daya looked him in smile and: That's really good, as now you are having baby rabbits too, to play with…

Aryaan happily: Yeah Dad and I am really excited but you know white is not allowing me to touch her babies…

Daya smilingly: Same as I did not allow anyone to touch my soul when he was a baby…

Aryaan making a face: Com'on Dad I am not a rabbit…

Daya with fake shock expressions: Oooh really but you really looks like Red and as much as I remember Carrot is your favorite vegetable Champ…

Aryaan angrily: And green chilies are yours but it doesn't mean that you are a parrot…

Daya laughed loudly on that while Aryaan kept grumbling with angry face…

Daya while standing: OK now I am leaving, when Puneet will wake up take him out with you…

Aryaan while moving with him: OK Dad, we will go to shop first and then will start showing our interior expertise at home…

Daya while patting his cheek: Take care you both baita, will meet soon… (winking him in smile…) Red Rabbit…

Aryaan became angry again while Daya in light laugh sat inside the car and then moved from there… Aryaan kept standing there till the car moved out of sight completely and then turned and went inside pigeons' cage and started playing with them… He was busy with them when Puneet came outside and seeing him inside the cage, smiled and moved towards him…

Puneet standing outside the cage: Good morning Aani, uncle kahan hain yar…?

Aryaan looked him and while coming out from the cage: Morning… Dad tou office chaly gaye hain, kya hua…?

Puneet while removing wing from Aryaan's hair: Kuch nahin hua bs mila nahin na unn sy issi liye poucha… (while moving with him inside the home…) tum ny mujhy uthaya kyun nahin main uncle sy mila bhi nahin Aani…

Aryaan in smile while washing his hands: Shaam ko aa jaien gy na Dad tb mil laina… (while placing food in microwave…) wasey nashta kerny k baad humain shoping py jana hai, competition is still on you know…

Puneet while making tea: Done lekin shopping sy pehly tum mujhy thora ghumao tou…

Aryaan causally: Chalo phir Dad k room mein…

Puneet confusingly: Kyun…?

Aryaan making his face serious: Wahan revolving chair hai, tumhien thora ghuma dun…

Puneet in anger threw a tea spoon on him: Daffa ho jao tum, gadhy…

Aryaan in laugh grabbed the spoon from floor and then while taking out the plate from micro: Chalo lounge mein baithty hain, chae bhi ly aao…

Puneet while taking out tea in cups: Aani tum martial arts ki practice ker rahy ho ya chor di…?

Aryaan while taking out plates from stand: Jata hun weekends py… Ghar ki cheezien Dad toorny nahin daity na…

Puneet laughed lightly while grabbing the tea-tray: Mujhy bhi ly k chalna kal… Doo doo hath ho jaien zara hum dono…

Aryaan in smile while moving with him outside the kitchen: Pehly jeetny waley ka prize decide ho jaye…

Puneet smilingly: Dinner ki treat…

Aryaan while sitting: Done… Kitna maza aaye ga kal doo black-belts ka competition waow…

Puneet smilingly while switching on the TV: Haan aur sir Shau tou bohut khush hoon gy aakhir unn k favorite students thy hum…

Aryaan nodded and: Haan lekin tum thory zada favorite ho unn k, after all tum mujh sy zada achy martial arts kerty ho tabhi tou main tumhein Chen bulata hun, Jackie Chen sy inspire ho k…

Puneet in smile: Yar mujhy yaad hai hum ny martial arts seekhi bhi tou Jackie Chen ki movies sy inspire ho k hi thi na…

Aryaan smilingly: Haan yar aur Dad tou maan hi nahin rahy thy mujhy permission dainy k liye, uncle ny danta bhi tha Dad ko…

Puneet in light laugh: Haan aur phir Baba ny mujhy yahan bhaij dia k yeh dono ekathy hi seekhien gy warna koe nahin seekhy ga… (in smile…) Wasey yar uncle ko black-mail ker k hi koe baat manwai ja sakti hai warna tou bohut mushkil hota hai, hai na…

Aryaan taking deep breath: Kuch bataon py Dad ko black-mail ker k bhi nahin manaya ja sakta Chen…

Puneet looked him in silence for few moments and then while pressing his shoulder, softly: Aani, janty ho main ny Baba sy poucha k unhien kuch bhaijna hai kya uncle k liye tou Baba ny bola k unhien jo daina hai uncle ko woh apny tareeky sy dy dien gy…

Aryaan taking a sigh: Chen, Dad mairy sath apni pain aur fear share nahin kerty… Unhien lagta hai k main abhi chota hun… (looking at Puneet…) Chen main chota hun kya…?

Puneet in pain just hugged him tightly and Aryaan silently shed some tears on his buddy's shoulder in that consolingly hug… After few moments of that soothing hug, Aryaan got separated and…

Aryaan in smile: Main zoo sy ho k aata hun phir nikalty hain, tum ready ho jao tb tk…

And he turned when Puneet grabbed his wrist… Aryaan stopped and looked him in question…

Puneet while standing: Baba ko sb sach pata hai Aani, tabhi woh uncle ko unn baton py force nahin kerty jn per unhien pata hai k uncle hurt hoon gy… (taking deep breath…) Main ny Baba sy pouchny ki koshish ki thi lekin Baba ny kaha kuch raaz ager raaz hi rahien tou acha rehta hai… (looking in his eyes and in serious tone…) Aani tumhary Dad tumhien bohut zada pyar kerty hain aur ager woh tum sy kuch chupa rahy hain tou woh tumhien uss takleef sy bachana chahty hain js mein woh khud itny time sy jee…

Aryaan cutting him in hurt: Chen tumhien lagta hai kya k Dad khud takleef mein reh ker mujhy takleef sy bacha sakty hain…? (Puneet looked him in pain and silently moved his head down… Aryaan taking deep breath…) ready ho jao nikalty hain hum…

And he moved out from there while Puneet after asking the servant to take the utensils inside kitchen, went out from home towards Aryaan… He came out and found Aryaan standing near parrots' cage and was silently feeding them the food… Puneet looked him in smile and taking deep breath moved towards him…

Puneet in fresh tone: Aani kahan ly ja rahy ho aaj tum mujhy…?

Aryaan in smile while turning towards him: Pehly shooting school jaien gy practice kerny aur sir Jeven sy bhi milna hai na… (while moving with Puneet…) Phir shoping py chalien gy aur wahan sy lunch py aur phir thora ghomny k baad shaam ko Dad k pohanchny sy pehly wapis aa jaien gy…

Puneet while sitting inside the car: Wapsi py main drive karon ga, mairy paas bhi license hai…

Aryaan naughtily: Main cab mein wapis aaon ga…

Puneet angrily: Js marzi mein aao, gari main hi drive karon ga bs…

Aryaan while driving car: Acha chila laina pehly phone ker k sir Jeven ki presence check ker lo, sir kafi busy rehty hain…

Puneet nodded and then dialed sir Jeven's academy's number and after confirming about his presence, ended the call with thanks…

Puneet: Hain yahin aur humain 09:00 sy 10:00 k beech mein aany ka time dia hai…

Aryaan after glancing on his watch's dial: Iss waqt 09:15 tou ho gaye hain… Sir sy jaldi sy mil lien gy pehly phir baad mein aaram sy practice kerty rahien gy…

Puneet nodded and Aryaan sped off the car and soon they reached in Jeven shooting academy and after meeting with their sir, they went in shooting area and then moved towards a restaurant where they took their lunch and then went for shopping and after completing all, returned in late noon…

Puneet throwing all the shoping bags on floor and falling on bed: Uff Aani main tou bohut thak gaya yar, shoping kerna sb sy bura kaam lagta hai mujhy… (Looking at Aryaan who was taking rest while half-laying on sofa…) pata hai yahan aany sy pehly bhi didi… (And he stopped and stood up like a spring… Aryaan looked him confusingly while Puneet angrily…) god I am so stupid…

Aryaan in relax smile: Thank god you also realized this…

Puneet angrily to him: Shut up Aani, I am serious…

Aryaan with innocent look: Who said you that I am joking… I am also damn serious Chen…

Puneet in frustration while opening his bag: Can't you just shut your mouth for some time Aani…?

Aryaan coldly: Nope…

Puneet looked him furiously and then again got busy with his bag…

Aryaan moved towards him and: Hua kya hai jo itny pagal lagny lg gaye ho tum aik duum sy…?

Puneet grabbing a packet relieved a relax sigh and: Yeh raha shukr hai mil gaya warna didi mujhy katal ker daitien… (and then looking at Aryaan angrily, pulled his hand towards him and placed the packet hardly on him…) Lo pakro apna gift, didi ny bhaija hai unn k ladly k liye…

Aryaan while grabbing it, to Puneet angrily: You are more than worse Chen, tum maira gift guum kerny lagy thy, jealous…

Puneet annoyingly: Acha dy tou dia hai na ab… mairy liye tou kabhi itni emergency mein nahin gaien hain aur tumhary liye kaisy time nikal lia hunh…

Aryaan in proud tone: Personality does matter my friend…

Puneet gave him a tough look and: Ab easey hi bolty raho gy hi ya dikhao gy bhi k kya dia hai… Mujhy sath mall ly k gaien aur wahan ja k kehti hain (mimicking Jiya…) Puneet 07:00 bajey exit gate py aa jana hunh…

Aryaan smiled and: Acha khol raha hun tumhary samny lekin khabardar jo mairy gift mein sy kuch bhi laniy ki koshish ki tou samjhy…

Puneet shrugging his shoulders: Gift khulny k baad hi kuch keh sakta hun…

Aryaan after opening the gift, happily: Waow Indian traditional clothes, wrist watch, oli colors…

And he kept looking those things in big smiles and was looking really happy… After seeing all…

Aryaan while moving: Main abhi didi ko phone kerta hun… (stopped on door and to Puneet strictly…) Chen, auntie ny yeh lad'do mairy liye diye hain, inhien hath bhi lagaya na tou acha nahin ho ga tumhary liye…

Puneet nodded innocently and Aryaan left from there and returned after around 15 minutes and found the room empty… He hurriedly moved towards the tiffen box and…

Aryaan in extreme anger, loudly: Chen you are dead man, I will kill you…

And after looking him inside the whole home, he moved out and found him sitting on lawn while reading newspaper… Aryaan moved towards him with fast steps and stood in front of him, after taking the newspaper from him and placing it hardly on table…

Puneet in calm tone while looking him: Kya hua Aani kafi…

Aryaan cutting him in anger: Tum ny mairy liye bhaijy hoye lad'do kyun khaye, main ny tumhien warn kia tha na…

Puneet shrugging his shoulders while standing: Tum ny hath lagany sy mana kia tha Aani aur kasam sy main sy hath tou nahin…

And before he could complete, Aryaan lunged on him and Puneet, to save him ran from there and Aryaan behind him… They were running in the lawn when finally Puneet got caught by Aryaan who gave him 2, 3 punches and then stopped hearing a car entering inside… They both stood up instantly and after dusting their clothes and hair moved towards Daya who just came inside the home… Daya after coming out from the car, met with both and then looking at their condition…

Daya: Kya ho raha tha yahan…?

Aryaan while grabbing bag from him, in low tone: Larai…

Daya looked them in smile and while nodding disappointingly, moved with Puneet towards the lawn while Aryaan went inside grabbing the bag and to ask for tea too…

Puneet while sitting: Uncle how was your day… Main subha aap sy mil bhi nahin saka, aap k office jaty hoye…

Daya in smile: Aap kal hi aaye ho na tou main ny hi Aryaan ko kaha k aaj aap ko rest kerny dy, kal sy join ker laina mujhy aap breakfast py…

Puneet nodded in smile and Aryaan while coming towards him: Dad aap ko pata hai didi ny mairy liye gifts bhaijy thy aur yeh jealous unhien guum kerny laga tha…

Puneet angrily: Aani jhoot nahin bolo tum, mairi cheezion k neechy aa gaye thy tou main kya kerta…

Aryaan angrily: Tou pehly hi sambhal…

Daya intervining: Aryaan chae ka keh dia kya…?

Aryaan looked him and: G Dad keh dia hai…

Puneet naughtily: Aani chae py lad'do bhi rakh laina…

Daya instantly: Bhabhi ny lad'do bhaijy hain kya…?

Aryaan sternly: G, lekin mairy liye… Aap ko doctor ny mana kia hua hai na easi koe bhi cheez lainy sy…

Daya annoyingly: Aryaan aap na hr waqt doctor ko beech mein nahin laya karo yar, aik lad'do khany sy kuch nahin ho ga mujhy…

Aryaan giving him a tough look: G pata hai mujhy yeh lekin jog chor dainy, work load ka itna stress lainy aur oper sy easi oily cheezien khana, yeh sb mil k zaror kuch effect ker sakty hain so no lad'do…

Daya still: Hum gaye hain na kal hi doctor k paas aur uss ny bola hai k main theek hun bilkul, mairi sari reports bhi clear aaien hai aur main aaj bhi gaya tha jog py yar…

Aryaan taking deep breath and while standing: One means one, OK…?

Daya nodded as an assurance and Aryaan shooting an angry glance on Puneet, went inside while they both really relieved a relax sigh and soon Aryaan returned with the tea-tray and Tiffin box and they all enjoyed the tea doing casual talks in light moods and at night, went outside for dinner…

* * *

**A/N…**

A big thanks for so many reviews, please do the same effort again so that I will also give you reward in the form of next update… :)

Love you and take care you all… :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N…**

Sukhmani Kaur, Hahahah doll you are really sounding like Daya sir jo Abhijeet sir ki issi nature ko exploit kerty hain aur apna bilkul khayal nahin rakhty aur jb dant perti hai tou naraz ho jaty hain aur phir manany ka kaam bhi bechary Abhijeet sir k srr, hahaha… ;) :D Love you doll aur ab jaldi sy theek ho jao… Thank you dear with a tight hug and stay blessed… :)

Sheenam, Oooh doll, get well soon dear dear… Love you too laughing kit with a tight hug… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Yeah dear CID is one of my favorite shows… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Aaho g aandi ee main nu Panjabi ty shukr hai g mairy Lord da, thyeek thak aan main bilkul, tussi kheriyat naal oo…? Bara changa lagya g k tussi pasand kita aee story nu… Khush ravo ty jeendy ravo… :)

Guest, Hahaha lo g mn lae thaudi gl dy ker dita ee update… Bari merbani g duan vich yaad rakhan lae, main nu bari khushi hue thanu achi lg rae ny story… Khush ravo ty jeendy ravo… :)

Guest, Safe in which way dear…? They feel comfortable in that so they share it, because of the friendship bond we share here… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, For sure DUO, they are my favorite characters in CID… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahahahaahaha hai na yeh junior DUO hain, haha… ;) Hahaha bohut hi acha idea hai, chalo phir koe topic bhi tou lao na larny ka, hahaha… :D ;) Sweety g black-belts hain, zara sambhal k, hahahhaha… ;) ;) Hahahahaha mujhy bhi wohi pasand hai, hahaha, waow larny ka topis mil gaya, hahahaha… :D :D :D Love you doll, with a big and tight hug, love you… :-* :-* :)

GD, Hahahahah nahin g koe grbr nahin hai, Daya sir proved as a successful businessman aur wahin sy aa raha yeh sara paisa aur do you forget Jennie, hehehehe… ;) ;) Your guess is right, it's Aryaan Daya Vila, Abhijeet sir sy tou naraz hain na, hahahaha… :D :D Thank you so very much dear and stay blessed, aameen… :)

Poonum, Thori thori tou aagy berh rahi hai yar… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Good girl, nahin rona ab bilkul bhi… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Tanya, I am fine ma'am, thank you… I am from Pakistan… Thanks a lot ma'am yours words means a lot to me, thanks again… :)

Waheguru, Good to know it dear… :) Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Khushi Mehta, Oooh waow yeh tou bohut hi acha ho gaya doll aur wasey I must say kafi achi actress ho aap, sb ko hi tension mein daal dia, hehehe… Love you doll with a tight hug… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Cracresta, Itni jaldi milwa doon DUO ko, aap ko main itni achi lagti hoon kya, k main itni jaldi easa kuch karon gi, hahaha… :D ;) Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Katiiy, Hahaha yeah as Daya sir is Daya sir na, hahaha… :D Good, so keep trying and I will reveal the reason of DUO's separation in 2, 3 chapters… Phir tou aaram sy jaga jaye ga na, hahaha… Love you dear and keep smiling… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hahahaha ab bach'chi ki jaan lo gi kya, hahaha… ;) :D Haww shake plan cancel, haha chalo Daya sir keh rahy hain India aany ka plan koe nahin hai, shake banany ki recipe bata dien gy bana k sir ki taraf sy pee laina, hahahhaha… :D :D Hmm keep on guessing daikho kahan tk jaty lagty hain nishany py… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Pinky, Dear Sunil is a character of my own introduced in Decision as a child-hood friend of Daya sir… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Krittika, Oooh OK dear, just make yourself comfortable, I hope you will get soon what you are looking for… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Piyali, Haha yeah she is really very sweet… :) Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Roohi, Hahaha thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Amar Singh, Thank you so much sir, feeling really blessed, thanks again… :)

Purvi, Haha good girl, hahaha… ;) Yeah doll mystery bohut jald sulajhti nazar aa rahi hai mujhy, most probably in next 2, 3 chapters… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Shzk, Hahahahaha daikh lo main tou hunter bn gae, hahhaa… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

SweetPari, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Shilpa, Guest, Guest, Guest, Raveena, Guest, DUOdosti, Isha, Sangeeta, Riya Verma, Rajni, Miss Kaur, Love, Yuvleen, Dhani, Abhi, bk, A, Urmi, Preeti, Neha143, Rajat, c, Viva, Pavitra, Angel, Zara, Rani, Bhavna, Harpreet, Gopi, Anjali Sharma, Suhani, Gargi, Jessi, Priya, Zehra, Bipana, Rukmani, Guest, **T**hank you so very much you ALL, a big and tight hug for all of you for your support and feed-back… Love you all… :) :) :)

Here is the next update, please have fun… :)

* * *

India…

Mumbai…

Abhijeet's Home…

In noon, Abhijeet and Eshaan were sitting in lounge while watching TV when Mohina called them for lunch and they both moved towards there after switching off the TV and washing their hands… Bhavna and Mohina served the lunch and then they all got seated…

Abhijeet: Eshaan packing ho gae kya sari, kal flight hai aap ki…

Eshaan looked at Bhavna and Bhavna: G packing ki tou hai iss ki lekin kuch cheezien chahiye hain, unn k liye aaj bazaar jana hai bs…

Abhijeet nodded and: Theek hai shaam ko chaly jana teeno, iss waqt tou kafi garmi ho gi bahir…

Mohina angrily: Main ny nahin jana hai, main ghar py hi theek hun bs…

Abhijeet looked her and: Kya hua hai aap ko, mood kharab lg raha hai mairi baiti ka…

Mohina coldly: Maira mood theek hai bilkul, mujhy bs shopping py nahin jana…

Abhijeet turned his gaze towards Bhavna who assured him with eyes and Abhijeet giving her a slight node…

Abhijeet to Bhavna while looking at Mohina with corner of his eyes: Bhavna aaj lunch k baad main chae ki jagah coffee lun ga, tum bana daina…

Mohina instantly looked him and then to Bhavna: Mummy main bana lun gi chae aur coffee dono… (while stressing…) wasey bhi yeh maira department hai…

Bhavna nodded while hiding her smile while a small smile crept on Abhijeet's lips and after having lunch, Abhijeet and Eshaan went in lounge while Bhavna and Mohina started cleaning the table… After cleaning the table, Mohina started making tea and coffee while Bhavna went in lounge…

Abhijeet seeing Bhavna sitting on sofa, in low tone: Kya hua hai Mohina ko…?

Bhavna taking deep breath: Eshaan ki performance daikhny nahin ja paye gi na tou bs issi liye mood kharab hai aaj kal, thory din mein theek ho jaye gi…

Abhijeet looking her: Tum bhi jana chah rahi ho kya…?

Bhavna looked him and then lowered her head… Abhijeet turning towards Eshaan: Eshaan aap kya chahty ho…?

Eshaan with down head: Mairi family wahan mairy sath ho tou mujhy bohut acha lagy ga Papa…

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Aap ki performance ks din hai…?

Eshaan looking him in hope: Papa festival tou Wednesday sy start ho jaye ga aur music competition Friday ko ho ga aur Sunday last day ho ga festival ka…

In the meantime Mohina too reached there and after giving the cups to all, was about to step towards her room when…

Abhijeet in serious tone: Mohina…!

Mohina while turning towards him: G…?

Abhijeet in calm tone: Yahan aao…

Mohina looked him and then moved towards him and stood beside him silently… Abhijeet grabbing her hand made her sit beside him and in soft tone: Naraz ho mujh sy…? (Mohina nodded with down head… Abhijeet smiled and…) Bohut zada naraz ho…? (Mohina moved her head in NO… Abhijeet wrapping her in soft side hug…) Kb tk chuttiyan hain aap ko…?

Mohina looking down: Next month ki 10th tk…

Abhijeet nodding understandably: Hmm abhi tou kafi chuttiyan pari hain, chalo phir bhai ka saman pack ker k apna bhi ker laina…

Mohina instantly moved her head up and looked towards him in complete shock and disbelief… Abhijeet in smile: Ab bhai akela kyun jaye ghoomny, humari baiti ny bhala kya kasoor kia hai jo ussy na jany dia jaye hai na…

Mohina in extreme happiness just hugged him tightly and Abhijeet in smile patted her head softly…

Mohina in smile: Thank you so much Papa, you are the best… (while separating…) Papa, aap aur Mummy bhi jaien gy na…?

Abhijeet in smile: Bhae main tou zaror jaon ga lekin aap ki Mummy ka mujhy nahin pata kyun k wahan issy bahir ka khana hi khana parey ga aur…

Bhavna cutting him angrily: Easey hi bahir ka khana khana parey ga, aap khud bahir khana khany ka yeh chance miss nahin kerna chahty lekin mairy paas iss problem ka solution hai aur woh yeh k aap aaj hi aik achy sy apartment ki booking kerwa rahy hain kuch din k liye aur hum ussi mein rahien gy, theek hai…?

Abhijeet sighed helplessly and: G theek hai, jaisy aap kahien… (Both kids smiled while Abhijeet turning towards Mohina…) Chalo Mohina yeh kaam aap hi karo gi kyun k aap ko kafi know-how hai computer ki…

Mohina while standing excitedly: Main abhi laptop lati hun aur jaldi sy mil k decide kerty hain…

Bhavna stopping her: Mohina chae tou pee lo pehly, baad mein ker laina yeh…

Mohina hurriedly: Nahin Mummy ager Papa ny phir sy apna irada badal dia tou…

Abhijeet laughed lightly while Mohina went from there to take her laptop…

Abhijeet: Bhavna tum bhi packing ker lo aur jo cheezien chahiye, list bana lo aur shaam ko mairy sath chalna dono, Eshaan practice ker ly…

Bhavna nodded and moved towards her room while Eshaan: Papa koe baat nahin, main ly jaon ga aap rest karien na ghar py…

Abhijeet in smile: Retirement k baad sy rest hi tou kerta hun main ab baita, aap apni practice karo sahi sy…

Eshaan smiled and Abhijeet while standing: Main aata hun, aap daikh laina Mohina ko…

Eshaan nodded and Abhijeet too went towards his room… Bhavna seeing him coming: Aap kyun aa gaye, main bahir hi aa rahi thi thori dair mein…

Abhijeet in strict tone: Bhavna mujhy tumhari aur Mohina ki dressing wahan py bhi bohut decent chahiye… Mohina ko samjha daina achy sy, theek hai…?

Bhavna in smile while nodding: Aap ko yeh sb kehny ki bilkul zarort nahin hai, Mohina ko apni limits bohut achy sy pata hain aur humari taraf sy aap ko koe shikayet nahin ho gi bilkul…

Abhijeet nodded while patting her head in small smile and he left from there while Bhavna again got busy with the bags wearing a smile on her lips…

Mohina seeing Abhijeet coming back: Papa daikhien main ny site khol li hai, jaldi sy aa jaien aap bhi…

Abhijeet while sitting beside her: Mohina jahan yeh festival ho raha hai ussi jagah k nazdek daikhna koe jagah aur aik hafty k liye booking kerna… (taking out his mobile…) Main flight check ker lun, return tickets bhi sath hi book kerwa laita hun…

And the two got busy with their tasks while Eshaan kept practicing his singing and Bhavna remained busy in doing packing… After doing booking, Abhijeet ended the call and then got busy with Mohina in selecting the apartment… Soon Bhavna also joined them and with the consent of all four, they selected a small furnished apartment of two rooms having attached bathrooms, lounge and kitchen for a week…

Abhijeet to Bhavna: Tuesday ko yahan sy nikalna hai aur Sunday morning ki return flight hai wahan sy…

Bhavna nodded and: Main ny list bana li hai, kb tk nikalna hai…?

Abhijeet turning towards Mohina: Aap ny list bana li aap ki cheezon ki…? (Mohina nodded, Abhijeet again…) Phir jaldi sy jao aur gari ki chabi aur maira valet ly aao…

Bhavna while standing: Main ly aati hun, Mohina aap yeh sb cheezien samaito jaldi…

Mohina nodded and started clearing all that mess while Bhavna went from there in their room to take the things… Soon they came back, after getting free from all and Abhijeet went to take out the car while they all also came out from inside…

Mohina excietedly: Bhaiya humary aany tk na aap apni woh wali dhun bilkul perfect ker lien, main aa k aap ka audition loon gi…

Eshaan in smile while pressing her cheek: Sure ma'am…

Mohina smiled and then hearing car's horn, hurriedly: OK bhaiya jaldi milty hain, Papa bula rahy hain…

Eshaan nodded in smile and she moved towards the car while covering her head with dopatta…

Bhavna caringly: Eshaan hum jaldi aa jaien gy baita aur pouchy baghair drwaza bilkul nahin kholna, ander baith k hi practice kerty rehna aur…

Eshaan cutting her in smile: Mummy aap ko late ho raha hai, Papa intizar ker rahy hain na, main bilkul dihan rakhon ga apna, ab main thora sa bara ho gaya hoon…

Bhavna giving him an angry look; moved outside and after sitting inside the car, signaled Eshaan to close the gate and she did not allow Abhijeet to drive from there until Eshaan locked the door and then they all moved towards the mall for doing shopping…

England…

Nottingham…

AD Vila…

Saturday evening Daya returned home from his office and found Aryaan sitting on lawn, looking gloomy while Puneet was also saying something to him, consolingly… Daya became really tensed and as soon as the car stopped, he hurriedly came out from it and Aryaan seeing him there, instantly rushed towards him and hugged him tightly…

Daya in extreme tension, while rubbing his head: Aryaan kya hua baita, presentation sahi nahin hue kya… Koe baat nahin na mairi jaan iss mein rony wali koun si baat hai yar…

Aryaan replied nothing but just tightened his grip while Puneet taking deep breath: Uncle presentation ki wajah sy nahin roo raha yeh…

Daya instantly: Viva bhi tou tha na, uss mein kuch…

Puneet while shook his head: Iss k rabbit babies four reh gaye hain… Aaj aik rabbit baby ki death ho gae hai issi liye roo raha hai…

Daya was looking him with wide open mouth and in extreme shock while Puneet in helplessness just shrugged his shoulders…

Aryaan while separating from hug: Dad woh kitna cute tha, uss ko billi ny kha lia… (angrily…) The same ugly cat that came here that evening, I just wish any stray dog will eat her too…

Daya looking him in complete disbelief: Aap khargosh k bach'chy k marny py itna roo rahy ho kya…?

Aryaan nodded with teary eyes… Daya looked him for few moments and then coming in anger: Aryaan someday you will surely cause me a heart failure with yours such stupid acts, seriously you are just more than an idiot…

And in anger and frustration, he moved inside the home leaving Aryaan there in shock… Aryaan turned and looked at Daya going inside and then looked at Puneet in disbelief…

Puneet sighing heavily: I agree with uncle, you are seriously more than an idiot Aani… Tum janty ho na k uncle tumhien ly k kitny sensitive hain aur unn k aaty hi js taran sy tum ny react kia, unn ka easa reaction daina mairy liye expected tha… (patting his shoulder…) ander jao aur daikho ja k uncle ko…

Aryaan looked him and then hugged him tightly while Puneet in small smile patted his back… After sometime Aryaan got separated and…

Aryaan looking him in tension: Chen main Dad sy kaisy excuse karon yar, main ny unhien bohut zada dara dia…

Puneet in smile: Jaisy hamesha koe ghalti kerny k baad excuse kerty ho…

Aryaan instantly: Lekin main Dad ko hug kaisy karon, mujhy drr lg raha hai…

Puneet smiled and: Uncle k paas tou jao, drr bhi khatam ho jaye ga…

Aryaan looked him and then giving him a node, moved inside while Puneet too entered inside to tell the servant to make tea… Aryaan reached in front of Daya's room and found the door closed, he thought for few moments and then taking deep breath knocked the room door…

Daya from inside: Aryaan main ny chae nahin peeni hai, mujhy rest kerna hai, main thak gaya hun aaj bohut…

Aryaan twisted the door-knob and the door got open as it was not locked but just closed… He entered inside and found Daya, without changing his clothes and still wearing his shoes while laying on bed, placing his arm on eyes… Aryaan after looking him for few moments, moved towards him while closing the door on his back again… Daya felt his presence well but did not show any reaction… Aryaan sat on his bed and grabbed his hand, which he was placing on his eyes… Daya in silence looked towards him, still laying…

Aryaan with down head, in low tone: I am sorry Dad please… I know I should not react like that… I made you really afraid with mine that stupid act, please Dad I am really very sorry…

Daya silently while sitting: Aap ka viva aur presentation kaisi hue aaj…?

Aryaan looked him and again moved his gaze down: Bohut achi ho gaien dono cheezien…

Daya nodded while taking deep breath and then while standing: Chalo bahir Puneet akela bore ho raha ho ga…

And he moved towards the door when Aryaan moving hurriedly, grabbed his wrist… Daya stopped but did not turn towards him…

Aryaan while coming in front of Daya: Dad please…

And he stopped in extreme pain and hurt seeing Daya's teary eyes and Daya without wasting a single second, just pulled him in tight hug and in pain: Aryaan please baita never do like that again… I know that you really love yours pets baita but please yar I can bear anything on myself but baita I am really very weak when it comes to you Aryaan…

Aryaan in wet tone: I know Dad and you were right, I am really very idiot because I caused pain to my most precious relation and the most loving person on the Earth… I am really sorry Dad please…

Daya after getting separated; wiped his son's teary face and kissed his forehead softly while cupping his face: Aryaan, I can't see tears in your eyes baita and yeah my soul is really intelligent and sparkling, never under-estimate him again you red rabbit…

Aryaan smiled cutely and while hugging his father again: Dad please never again say that thing, I can't survive without you, please Dad…

Daya while rubbing his head softly: I am sorry baita, I became rash at the moment but I became really worried seeing you like that and that's why reacted that loudly…

Aryaan separating from hug and looking him: Dad I promise I will never do that mistake again…

Daya in smile to make the moment light: Yeah dear I am sure about this as you are having a big stock and that's why you always try some new mistake…

Aryaan angrily: Dad that's not right, now you are taking advantage of the situation in a wrong way…

Daya smilingly: So who asked you to give me that advantage Champ…

Aryaan while shrugging his shoulders: OK, so now I think we should move outside…

Daya while moving with him: I think, you think right…

Aryaan smiled and they both moved out from the room and then went outside towards the lawn, where found Puneet sitting while playing with chicks… Aryaan called him and he stood up and moved towards them in smile…

Puneet while sitting in smile: Uncle hum logon ny aaj Mrs. Pasha sy baat ker li hai, daikhiye ga kal Aryaan ki jaib zaror dhili kerwaon ga…

Daya softly: I am sorry baita, main aap logon ka kal ka competition miss ker dun ga yar, mujhy char din k liye Turkey jana hai…

Puneet hurriedly: Aap Turkey ja rahy hain, hum ny tou…

Aryaan hurriedly cutting him: Aap ki seat bhi confirm kerwa li hai, kal dopahar ko jana hai, hum aap k sath jaien gy aap ko drop kerny… (looking at Puneet sternly…) yehi keh rahy thy na tum Puneet…

Puneet looked him and then nodded while looking at Daya… Daya nodded in smile and: Theek hai bhae chalna sath hi aur Aryaan kal result disclose hoty hi mujhy batana, theek hai…

Aryaan nodded and: Of course Dad wasey result tou main aap ko abhi bhi bata sakta hun…

Daya smilingly: Main ny result kaha hai Aryaan, aap ki boasting ka nahin poucha baita…

Aryaan angrily: Dad main koe boasting nahin kerta, bachpan sy hamesha result aany sy pehly aap ko result bata daita hun aur 85% baar sahi hi batata hun…

Daya while nodding: Acha theek hai, aap log baitho main packing ker lun…

Aryaan hurriedly while standing: Dad aap rehny dien main ker daita hun packing…

Daya looking him: You sure…?

Aryaan while nodding: Hundred and ten percent sure aur wasey bhi aap jb hi khud packing kerty hain tou kuch na kuch zaror chour daity hain…

Daya smiled and Aryaan left from there to do Daya's packing… Daya taking deep breath, turned towards Puneet, who was totally silent till then…

Daya softly: Puneet kya chupa raha hai Aryaan mujh sy…?

Puneet looked him in shock and: Aap ko kaisy… (and while clearing his throat…) I… I mean kuch bhi nahin, bs aap ki packing kerny ka hi keh raha tha…

Daya in smile: Lekin jahan tk mujhy yaad perta hai, woh shaid mujhy air-port drop kerny ki baat ker raha tha baita…

Puneet in tension spread hand on his face and: G woh mairy zehen sy nikal gaya yeh…

Daya in serious tone: Puneet janty ho baita sach bolny ka kya faida hota hai… (Puneet looked him… Daya continued in same tone…) sach ko yaad rakhny ki zarort nahin perti baita… (Puneet moved his head down… Daya in soft tone…) Kya chupa rahy ho aap dono…?

Puneet took out something from his jacket's pocket and silently forwarded that towards Daya with down head… Daya grabbed that and after looking them, silently gave them back to Puneet…

Daya taking deep breath: Aryaan khud apny mun sy mujhy inn coupons ka bataye ga abhi… (Puneet looked him in disbelief… Daya smilingly…) shart laga lo beshak…

Puneet happily: Matlab aap permission dy rahy hain humain London jany ki…?

Daya while nodding: Bilkul, itna zabardast festival hai you people should surely go as you will really enjoy there…

Puneet undeliberately: Uncle lekin iss mein India sy bhi participants…

And he stopped in mid realizing that he was saying something wrong… After few moments of complete silence…

Daya softly: Puneet main ny Aryaan ko India jany ki permission kabhi nahin di baita lekin iss ka yeh matlab nahin hai k main ussy uss ki zindagi hi na enjoy kerny dun, hai na…

Puneet nodded him in smile and: Aap ko uss k mujhy Puneet keh k bulany py shak hua na…?

Daya in smile: Uss k aap ki baat katny py shak hua aur aap ko aap k naam sy bulany py yakeen ho gaya… Woh jb bhi iss tarhan sy mujh sy kuch chupana chahta hai tou tension mein koe ghalti ker daita hai aur aaj bhi uss ny yehi kia…

Puneet smiled and then becoming serious: Uncle, Aani jana nahin chah raha hai wahan aur issi liye woh mujhy aap sy baat bhi nahin kerny daina chahta tha, main ussy zabardasti ly k ja raha hun…

Daya while nodding understandably: Hmm itny aaram sy nahin manta Aryaan mairy baghair kahin jany py, ussy lagta hai k main koe chota bach'cha hun aur uss k baghair mujhy zaror kuch ho jaye ga… (seeing Puneet trying to ask something, sighed heavily and…) woh 3rd standard mein tha jb school trip py gaya doo din k liye aur jb wapis aaya tou main hospitalized tha, mujhy typhoid ho gaya tha bs tb sy hi drr gaya hai yeh bohut…

Puneet looking him: Iss baar maan jaye kya woh…?

Daya nodded in assurance and suddenly while attaching mobile with his ear and showing him busy: Oooh this sounds really interesting, a number of shows and that too in London, amazing… (Meanwhile Aryaan too came there and sat beside Puneet who was showing himself busy with a magazine… while Daya continued…) no yar I can't, I am having a meeting in those days… Aryaan ooh yeah I'll talk to him, OK, bye…

And he detached the mobile from his ear and turned towards them both…

Daya in smile: You know kids, an international youth festival is going to start in London… Having lots of game shows and sports (taking sigh…) but is coming in days when I will be in Turkey as it is starting from Monday and…

Aryaan cutting him instantly: But Dad it's starting from Wednesday, I know, I…

And he stopped in shock while Daya was looking him with sweet smile and: Oooh so you already know about this festival young man…

Aryaan while stammering: No, I, I mean yeah… I mean yeah I forgot to place your medicines; I will be back soon…

Daya in calm tone: Stay seated Aryaan…

Aryaan looked him and then obeyed him silently while sitting there with down head…

Daya taking deep breath: You are going with Puneet, Aryaan… (Aryaan looked him while he continued…) and I am not asking you this instead I am sharing my wish with you to go and enjoy because I know that you will enjoy there baita…

Aryaan after few moments in low tone: Dad can't you join us there please…?

Daya smiled and: I am not sure about this baita as the life is going very busy these days but I'll try, no promise my prince…

Aryaan nodded in small smile and Puneet happily: Main jaldi sy booking kerwa lun kahin yeh phir sy na patri sy utar jaye…

Aryaan looked him angrily while Daya in smile: Puneet, baita hotel ki booking bhi aap hi karana, Aryaan ko inn sb baton ka itna knowledge nahin hai, aap ko pata hai na… (Puneet nodded and Daya while standing…) Chalo aap enjoy karo main soney ja raha hun, kal flight hai na mairi, good night…

Aryaan hurriedly: Dad aap ny dinner tou kia hi nahin, main abhi…

Daya in smile pressing his shoulder: Relax my red rabbit, kal early noon flight hai na tou mairi tabiyt kharab ho jaye gi dinner ki wajah sy kyun k aap mujhy subah breakfast bhi zaror kerwao gy…

Aryaan in smile: Theek hai Dad lekin fresh juice tou lien ly na please aur sath mein aik lad'do bhi mily ga promise…

Daya smiled lovingly and while patting his cheek, nodded and moved inside while Aryaan after nodding at Puneet, too went inside and after getting satisfied from Daya's side, he returned to Puneet where they kept talking and planning about their expected visit at London and then after taking dinner started watching a film…

* * *

**A/N…**

So friends, main ny jaldi update ker dia, ab aap log bhi jaldi jaldi review karo please…

Love you and take care you all… :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N…**

Guest, Dear if I am writing a story then obviously I want some temptation in return, it doesn't mean that I am not concentrating on my story… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahahaahaha tum ny tou mujhy pak'ka hi Mohina naam dy dia hai sweety, iss baat py larai ho jani hai phir… :P ;) Love you doll with a tight hug, keep smiling… :-* :-* :-)

Khushi Mehta, Hahaha arrey nahin doll rehny doo yar, busy hain tou tang nahin karo ulti dant per gae tou, hahha… What a coincidence yar, main ny bhi persoon aur kal aalu k parathy hi banaye aftari mein aur persoon tou main behosh hoty hoty bach'chi hahahaha… Itni garmi hai yahan tooba, aur maira BP low ho jata hai kafi, baal baal bach'chi main, hahhaha… :D :D Oooho just by one number, very bad and sad yar… Uss ko apna paper zaror recheck kerwana chahiye and yeah I will for sure pray from my Lord for your friend dear… Thank you doll, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Feels really nice that chapter brings smile on your face… Thank you dear and keep smiling… :)

Guest, Hahaha chatting ko bhi mulakat hi kehty hain dear… ;) ;) Thank you dear and love you too… Stay blessed… :)

Sukhmani Kaur, Very true lines and thanks a lot doll for sharing them here… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Jerry, Hhahahahahaha aap cat-lover ho kya, koe baat nahin main bhi cat-lover hi hoon, hahahha… ;) ;) Hahaha wah bhae pura scene create ker k rakh dia hai samny ab daikho kitna sahi lagta hai aap ka teer nishany py *Devil smile*… Thank you dear, love you and be happy… :)

Guest, Nice selection dear and thanks a lot for your wishes… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hahaha very nice question, dear aaj kal main raat ko soti nahin hoon tou thora bohut uss time likh laiti hoon aur kuch din mein, aaj kal chuttiyan hain na tou bs manage ho jata hai easey hi… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Dear aap **kdloveuall **ki profile py jao wahan aik story ho gi **Freddy sir** k naam sy, [Mairi first story MD k 2nd chapter k A/N mein bhi uss story ka reference hai…] aap ussy perho, KD di ny bohut achy sy step by step pura tareka samjhaya hai, story post kerny ka, main ny bhi ussi ko follow kia tha… Aur uss sb sy pehly aap iss forum py apna account banao dear ta k aap story post ker sako… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Dear not confirm about this thing… Abhi tou yeh chal rahi hai tou mujhy pata nahin hai k around kitny chapters mein complete ho gi yeh… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you so very much dear, feels nearly nice k aap ko story itni pasand aa rahi hai… Thanks again and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hhahaha ooh com'on yar it's fine and yes I am elder than you… 3 saal bari hoon main aap sy, 20 years ki hoon main… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Dear login kerny k liye pehly sign-up hona ho ga… Aap forum k right upper corner mein daikho gy tou wahan option aa raha hota hai, ussy click karo aur phir instructions ko follow kerty jao, aap ka account bn jaye ga… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hahhahaha how sweet yar, g bilkul you are also my friend and a tight hug from my side for my friend… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

GD, Hahahahahaha god GD you are really awesome yar, love you… I really loved that BHUDDY BACH'CHY, hahahaha… Wasey Daya sir kehty rehty hain ABHI TOU MAIN JAWAN HOON, heheheh… I must say poetic lines were really nice and thanks a lot for sharing them here… Thank you so very much dear, be happy and stay blessed… :)

Purvi. Hahhahhaahaha god maira bhi mun phat gaya, hahahahahaha… You are very cute doll aur mujhy please aik tou mazak ker k itna achi smile lati ho mairy face py aur phir sorry bol k smile ghayeb ker daiti ho… Mujhy bhi deal kerni hai hai aik, aagy sy jo sorry boly ga, matlab woh yeh friendship aur nahin rakhna chahta, aahaa what an idea, ab bolo zara sorry, hahahaha… Love you doll, thank you dear and be happy… :)

DUOdosti, Hahahaha maira v oohi jawab, answers chapters vich ee milan gy holi holi… ;) ;) Tussi v rondy oo, changi gl aae g, dil sakht hoon ton bach'cha renda aae, umeed aae thanu dant nae perdi hoye gi thaudy ghar aalian tou ess gl ty… Shukriya g, khush ravo ty jendy ravo… :)

Raveena, Haha acha chalo main koshish kerti hoon next kisi chapter mein DUO ka FB dalny ka, aakhir aap ki aankhon ka sawal hai yar, haha… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Haahhahaa yani k mujhy bhi mok'ka diya jaye ga mairi hi saza ko discuss kerny ka, wah bhae aap tou kafi achi ho, hahahah.. ;) :D Hhahaha chalo theek hai phir Daya sir keh rahy hain sochty hain kuch iss issue py bhi, hehhe… ;) ;) Hhaahah bach'chi tou din ba din akalmand hoti ja rahi hai, aur badam khao ta k aur tezz dory dimagh, hahaha… :D :-* Daikhti jao abhi tou bohut kuch milna hai dono ko, *Devil smile…* Thank you dear, love you a lot and keep smiling… :)

DayaDiva, Thank you so very much dear, yours words means a lot to me doll… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Sheenam, Yar yeh kya ho raha hai pehly sweety km hai jo aap bhi mujhy Mohina sy compare ker rahi ho, com'on yar mujh mein bilkul bhi uss tarhan ka bachpana nahin hai, yeh Mohina ka character main ny sweety sy impress ho k likha tha aur uss ny sara ulta MUJH MASOOM py daal dia hai, hahaha… Love you a lot my laughing kit aura b easey hi theek thak rehna, beemar nahin hua karon yar, apna bohut sara khayal rakho… Thank you dear, love you and be happy… :)

Amar Singh, Sir I am doing graduation… Thank you so much sir, feeling blessed, thanks again… :)

Tanya, Thank you so very much, means a lot to me aur phir main aap ko kya bulaya karon, will you feel comfortable with auntie… Thanks a lot once again, feeling blessed… :)

Guest, Dear aap k ghar mein koe tou silent corner ho ga na, ya store room ya bahir ghar k lawn mein koe darkht waghaira wahan chali jaya karo… Nature is a great remedy of our emotions, koe book waghaira rakh lo, anything that can take your focus away from all that stuff aur rony sy wasey bhi kuch nahin hota doll, zindagi mein humain apny liye khud khara hona perta hai… Thank you dear, love you and a tight hug… :)

Guest, Nahin yar, mujhy iss mein koe risk nahin lagta bl k aik comfort zone develop ho jati hai hum sb k dermiyan iss sb sy… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Ooo g bariyan mubarkan g… Kasam naal bari khushi hue thaudi shadi daa jaann k, Lord thanu sariyan khushiyan davy ty thady naseeb bout changy karey… Sada khush ravo ty jeendy ravo… :)

Priya, Doll abhi tou koe sense hi nahin bn rahi DUO ko amny samny lany ki acha chalo main koshish kerti hoon coming chapters mein FB mein DUO moments show kerny ki, theek…? Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Cracresta, Hhahahahahahahaha main bohut khatrnak bhi hoon, hhahaha… :D :D Chalo daikho main apni koun si side show kerti hoon iss story mein, hahaha… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and a tight hug… :)

Shzk, Hahahahahaha yeah yar main bhi kai excited hoon coming chapters ko ly k, daikhty hain ab yeh ont [Camel…] ks kerwat baithta hai, hahhaa… Thank you dear, love you and a tight hug… :)

Jessi, Harpreet, Bhavna, Zara, c, angel, Pavitra, Viva, Gargi, Anjali Sharma, Gopi, Urmi, Rajat, Neha143, A, Preeti, Abhi, bk,Rani, Yuvleen, love, Miss Kaur, Rajni, Sangeeta, Isha, Riya Verma, Siya 01, Roohi, Piyali, Waheguru, Katiiy, Poonum, Rukmani, AND MY ALL PRECIOUS GUESTS, **T**hanks a lot for you precious feed-back, support and love… I am really happy and please keep on supporting me like this… A BIG THANK YOU for you all, love you all with a big and tight hug, stay blessed… :) :)

Here is the next update, please have fun… :)

* * *

England…

Nottingham…

AD Vila…

Next noon after dropping Daya at air-port, who left after giving lots of instructions to both, they moved towards Aryaan's college to know the result and after seeing the result, they went in their martial arts school where after meeting with all, Aryaan and Puneet did a competition which Puneet won with some points and then they went towards home…

After entering inside…

Aryaan hurriedly: Puneet apny apny rooms ko jaldi sy final touch dy daity hain, Hum ny Mrs. Pasha sy sharp 06:30 py aany ki request ki thi and its already 06:00 and Mrs. Pasha is really very punctual…

Puneet nodded and the two got busy inside their rooms… At sharp 06:30, Mrs. Pasha reached there and the two welcomed and entertained her well… She looked at both the rooms and noted their points on a sheet… Then they all went in drawing room…

Aryaan while sitting: So Mrs. Pasha, who won this competition…?

Mrs. Pasha while looking at score sheet: Ponait got 35/40… (Puneet smiled happily while Aryaan made an annoyed face when Mrs. Pasha completing her talk…) and Ary you got advantage of your painting skills as you got 37/40…

Aryaan jumped from sofa happily with a loud exclaim of YAHOO…! Mrs. Pasha really tried hard to hold the juice glass in her hand which was nearly to slip from her hand on Aryaan's that sudden and loud reaction while Puneet really gave an angry glare to Aryaan, who realizing his mistake, sat again giving an embarrassed smile…

Mrs. Pasha angrily: Ary now grow up boy, you are not a child of five years…

Puneet mischievously: Exactly Mrs. Pasha, I also say him the same but he… I mean now it's his age of getting married and he is doing such childish acts…

Aryaan hit his foot, on Puneet's foot in anger and an Ouch came out from Puneet's mouth…

Mrs. Pasha looking him: What happened to you Ponait…? Why are you screaming…?

Aryaan smilingly: Well he is my age-mate and you did not talk about him so he is feeling hurt as it's his age too of getting married so he wanted me to talk to you on this matter, right Chen…?

Puneet shot the angriest glance on him while Aryaan kept looking him with mischievous smile while…

Mrs. Pasha carelessly: Oooh don't worry you both about this, yours Mrs. Pasha is always having good options for dashing boys like you and men having charm in their personalities like Daya…

Aryaan looked her angrily while Puneet really smiled seeing Aryaan's angry face while…

Mrs. Pasha while looking around: Well where is Daya, as I can't see him here…

Aryaan trying not to show his anger from his tone: Dad is not in home at this moment…

Mrs. Pasha giving him an annoyed look: Seriously Ary when you call him that DAD, it really hurts me as he from nowhere looks like your Dad… Daya looks really fresh and charming even now…

Aryaan looking her teasingly: Yeah my Dad's personality is really good and Dad never used any cosmetics for that, it's all natural… (stressing…) auntie…

Mrs. Pasha looked him angrily and while standing: I am getting late, bye…

Aryaan while standing, smilingly: Bye auntie and thanks for your precious time auntie…

Mrs. Pasha giving him the angriest glance, left from there while murmuring and Puneet finally gave way to his laugh loudly, which he was controlling from that long…

Puneet still laughing: Haha oooh god Aani, you are seriously too much… I mean auntie, haha… you should see her expressions, God…

Aryaan angrily: I don't know what she thinks about herself… How dare her to talk like this about my Dad… He is my Dad and is only mine hunh…

Puneet to tease him: Aahaan so Aani is feeling insecure, right…?

Aryaan looking him: No, not at all but I am very possessive about my Dad and I can't share him with anyone…

Puneet nodded him in smile and: Chalo Aani jaldi sy dinner py chalty hain yar, main apni punishment jaldi sy puri ker lun as main aaj bohut thak gaya hun aur jaldi soo jaon ga bs…

Aryaan in smile: Oooh com'on Chen, tum martial arts competition jeet gaye aur main yeh, tou bs ab no dinner wenner, as I am also very tired and still I have to make an assignment…

Puneet naughtily: Wasey tou yeh bhi main hi jeet'ta ager tumhari tarhan thori bohut painting aati hoti tou…

Aryaan smiled and: Chalo main dinner ka kehta hun jaldi sy…

And he stepped to move from there when Puneet placed hand on his shoulder and in concern tone: Aani, uncle ko ager khud ko kisi k sath share kerna hota tou bohut pehly ker chuk'ky hoty yar… (softly…) Unn ki zindagi tumhary gird ghoomti hai yar… Sirf tumhary Dad hi hain who (naughtily…) but haan thory sy Baba k dost, thory sy mairy uncle, thory sy…

Aryaan cutting him smilingly: Chen shut up now yar, apni yeh bk bk band karo ab bs aur jaldi sy jao aur dinner ka bol k aao…

Puneet angrily: I think tum ja rahy thy dinner ka kehny Aani…

Aryaan in calm tone: Ab nahin ja raha aur tum bhi jaldi jao, mujhy perhna hai phir…

And he went in lounge leaving Puneet standing there in anger while he too moved from there after few moments while grumbling and after asking for dinner, he joined Aryaan in lounge and after the servant told them about dinner had served, the two took their dinner in light chit-chat and after that Puneet went in his room to sleep while Aryaan got busy in watching a base-ball match… After the match got finished, he went in his room to make the assignment and then he realized that his laptop was in Puneet's room…

Aryaan annoyingly: Oooho maira laptop tou Chen ly gaya tha competition k liye ideas lainy aur ab tou woh soo gaya ho ga drwaza lock ker k… (worriedly…) pata nahin ab main assignment kaisy banaon yar… Kya karon ab…

And getting an idea, he first went in his father's room and after some search when he did not find the desired thing, he took out his mobile and dialed a number… Soon the call got attended…

Daya in strict tone: Aryaan why you are still awaking baita, have you seen the time…?

Aryaan in sad smile: Yeah Dad I know it's very late but I have to submit an urgent assignment of my CA degree that's why still awaking…

Daya caringly: Aryaan you OK baita, what happened… You are sounding low my prince…

Aryaan smiled and: Dad nothing yar and you know what Chen won the competition of martial arts and I won the competition of decorating room…

Daya taking deep breath: Mrs. Pasha came there today…?

Aryaan trying to make his tone normal: Yeah…

Daya changing the topic: Baita why did you call me at this hour…? (naughtily…) Is your assignment is related to Statistics…?

Aryaan laughed lightly and: No Dad it's just about showing personal creative skills…

Daya confusingly: Oooh so what my creative champ wants from me baita…?

Aryaan worriedly: Aaa Dad I forgot my laptop in Chen's room and now he is sleeping… So I just remembered about yours that laptop which you use for your casual work…

Daya totally silent for few moments and then: So you want to make your assignment on that, right…?

Aryaan in pleading tone: Yeah Dad, please may I use that please, please, please…

Daya cutting him in smile: Oooh Aryaan now please baita just stop doing this drama, you surely can use it but yeah you know na how much particular I am about my things hmm…

Aryaan assuringly: Yeah Dad I promise I will take care of the laptop more than my Teddy-Bear…

Daya laughed and: OK so now I am relax…

Aryaan making annoyed face: Dad it's totally not done yar, aap mujhy bohut careless samjhty hain Dad…

Daya smiled and: Yeah because I know you well my soul… (taking deep breath…) OK, so are you in my room…?

Aryaan while nodding: Yeah Dad, I am…

Daya while instructing him: So now open the second cupboard from the window's side baita…

Aryaan after opening that: Done Dad…

Daya continued: Now look down Aryaan, there is a small cupboard under drawers…

Aryaan after spotting that: Yeah Dad it is…

Daya added: So open it and see inside there will be a black laptop bag, took it out… Yours desired thing is inside it…

Aryaan after doing that all: Oooh thank god, yeah Dad I got it… (and after switching it on…) Dad it is asking for password…

Daya softly: Aryaan…

Aryaan in flow: Yeah Dad I am listening, what is the…

Daya cutting him in smile: Aryaan is the password young man… Keep the A in capital case while others in small case and yeah apply a full stop after that champ… (and getting no reply from the other side, Daya again…) Aryaan are you listening to me, hello baita…

Aryaan trying to behave normal: Yeah, yeah Dad I am here… Main abhi put kerta hun password…

Daya in concerned tone: Aryaan aap ko hua kya hai aaj baita… Kyun itna low aur tensed sound ker rahy ho aap aaj, haan…?

Aryaan in sad smile: Nothing Dad, I am just tensed about the assignment, that's all…

Daya in serious tone: Aryaan, I am yours Dad baita…

Aryaan in polite tone: Dad I love you, I love you a lot…

Daya in serious tone: And that's all I need from life now Aryaan, yours love, respect and trust on me mairi jaan… You are the nucleus of my life Aryaan and my whole life revolves around you my prince… (in meaningful tone…) Aryaan from now on I don't want to see you getting disturbed from Mrs. Pasha's words, you get that…?

Aryaan in low tone: Dad I am missing you very much yar, may I come there please…?

Daya taking deep breath: First just go and start making your assignment baita, you will feel better and yeah for tonight sleep in my room dear…

Aryaan in small smile: Thank you Dad, that's a great idea…

Daya in strong tone: Aryaan, I love you more than anything baita and will never leave you because of any other person, it's my promise to my red rabbit…

Aryaan smiled broadly and: Love you Dad and good night…

Daya in smile: Love you too champ and see you soon, bye…

Aryaan happily: Bye Dad and take… (hurriedly…) Oooh Dad wait, have you taken yours medicines…?

Daya sighing heavily: Aryaan main kya karon aap ka yar, hr baat mein medicines ko pata nahin kahan sy ghusa daity ho aap…

Aryaan sternly: Aap ny bataya nahin mujhy, medicines ly lien na aap ny aur dinner…?

Daya in small smile: G mairi jaan dinner kerny k baad medicines ly lien hain aur subah nashta kiye baghair kahin nahin jaon ga pak'ka…

Aryaan smiled and: OK Dad then waiting for you, bye…

Daya in smile: Bye baita and take care you both…

And the line got cut by both and Daya started continuing his file work while Aryaan got busy in making his assignment… Aryaan after making the whole assignment; shut down the laptop and when he laid to sleep, another idea came into his mind and he again turned on the laptop to do some alterations in the assignment… But it's his hard-luck that he forgot the name of his assignment…

Aryaan annoyingly: Kya masibt hai yar, itni mushkil sy assignment banai thi pata nahin kahan gae…

And he started checking different MS Word documents, when got a thing which he did not think even in his imaginations…

Aryaan in pleasant shock: Dad diary likhty hain… (Happily…) Waow Dad ki diary, perh k tou daikhon zara kya likha hai Dad ny… (and then…) nahin it's not right, yeh Dad ki personal diary hai, mujhy nahin perhni chahiye… (but then again…) Lekin Dad bhi tou mairy hi hain na, perh laita hun kuch nahin kahien gy Dad…

And he started reading Daya's diary with excited smile on his lips…

_**Wednesday…**_

_Main ny kabhi nahin socha tha k mairi zindagi mein kabhi easa waqt bhi aaye ga jb mujhy apni baatien aik diary sy share kerna parien gi lekin its what named as life… Aaj mairy sath koe bhi easa nahin hai js k sath main mairi baatien share ker sakon… Jennie ny bhi mujhy cheat ker dia, uss ny kaha tha k apni sari zindagi mairy sath guzary gi woh lekin uss ny yeh tou bataya hi nahin k uss ki zindagi hi itni thori ho gi… Jennie ny tou sari zindagi maira sath dainy ka wada kia tha lekin woh tou shadi k doo saal bhi maira sath na dy pae, chali gae woh bhi, 5 maah k Aryaan ko mairy paas chor k… Aryaan, haan Aryaan maira baita hai, mairy jeeny aur zindagi sy larny ki wajah… Iss waqt bhi yahan mairy sath hi soo raha hai, kitna pyara lg raha hai na maira baita… Aaj Jennie ko humain chor k gaye hoye pura aik hafta ho gaya hai… Maira bohut dil kerta hai uss ko saza dainy ka js ny mairy Aryaan sy uss ki Mamma ko cheen lia, kitny plans banaye thy hum ny mil k humary Aryaan k liye, sb kuch aik duum sy khatam ho gaya… Jennie I am really missing you yar, I am really missing you…_

Aryaan could easily see those tears which would fell from his Dad's eyes while sharing his pain with his diary and with teary eyes, he silently remembered the conversation of his with his father, when Aryaan passed out his 2nd standard and Daya took him back from school after attending his result day…

_Daya was working in his room on a file when Aryaan came inside… Daya feeling his presence turned and a smile came on his lips seeing Aryaan there… He moved towards him and took him in his lap…_

_Daya in smile: My son is very quick yar, itni jaldi naha bhi lia… (while sitting on bed…) Main tou easey hi baith gaya wapis aa k, change bhi nahin kia…_

_Aryaan looked at his face silently and just rested his head on his father's shoulder while closing his eyes… Daya surprised and confused as he was feeling something deep down was bothering his son… _

_Daya in smile while rubbing fingers in his head: Aryaan kya gift chahiye mairy baity ko first aany py hmm…?_

_Aryaan in low tone: Nothing…_

_Daya really looked him and then thinking something, in soft tone: Chalo phir soo jaty hain, theek hai…?_

_Aryaan nodded silently and was about to jump from his lap when Daya holding him firmly: Aryaan aaj aap yahan mairy sath soo jao please, Dad ko drr lg raha hai aaj…_

_Aryaan looked him and innocently: Aap itny barey ho k bhi drty hain…?_

_Daya nodded sadly while looking at him, so Aryaan in silence just lay down on Daya's bed with closed eyes and Daya looked at his face for few moments and then while placing his upper body weight on his left elbow and supporting his head on his left hand's palm, he too lay down next to him while weaving fingers in his head softly…_

_After few minutes, Aryaan just turned and buried his face in Daya's chest while wrapping his small arm around his waist… A small smile came on Daya's lips and he sat in half laying posture, still wrapping Aryaan in his arms, strongly and caringly…_

_Aryaan in wet tone: Dad may I ask you a question please…?_

_Daya kissed his head and politely: For sure my soul, you may…_

_Aryaan looked towards him and: Dad, angels ki death hoti hai kya…?_

_Daya got confused and: Nahin, aap kyun…_

_Aryaan while cutting him: Phir Mamma ki death bhi nahin hue na, Mamma bhi tou angel hain na…?_

_Daya really quite and looked him in extreme shock as it was surely not what he had expected from Aryaan when…_

_Aryaan again while burring his face in Daya's chest: Batain na Dad please…_

_Daya in extreme pain just tightened his grip on Aryaan while sitting properly holding Aryaan in hug and: Aap ko ks ny kaha k Mamma ki death ho gae hai, haan…?_

_Aryaan in teary tone: Mujhy sister ny bola aaj morning prayer k time… Wahan prayer hue na sb k liye jn ki death ho gae hai tou sister ny bola k main bhi mairi Mamma k liye pray karon… Main ny bola bhi unhien k Mamma angel bn gae hain, unn ki death nahin hue tou unhon ny bola k pray kerny mein nothing wrong hai tou main ny ker li pray… (looked towards Daya in fear…) Dad ab Mamma ki death tou nahin ho gi na…?_

_Daya looked him in extreme pain and cupping his face; wiped his wet face and softly kissed his forehead…_

_Daya taking deep breath; wrapped his both small hands in his hands and softly: Aryaan god k paas na aik rule hai baita… God na kisi ko bhi easey hi angel nahin banaty unhon ny jisy angel banana hota hai pehly uss ki death…_

_Aryaan cutting him in extreme shock and pain: Mairi Mamma ki bhi death ho gae kya…?_

_Daya nodded in extreme hurt and with teary eyes while Aryaan looked at his face in extreme shock and Daya just with some force; pulled Aryaan in tight hug and after few moments Aryaan just burst out loudly in tears… Daya's eyes were too shedding tears silently and he was just consoling his son with his touch and was silently rubbing his back as sometimes in life words become just meaningless and silence becomes more powerful than words… After few minutes, seeing Aryaan calmed down a bit Daya first cleared his own eyes silently and then separated Aryaan from the hug…_

_Daya while wiping his teary wet face: Bs mairi jaan bohut roo lia ab aur bilkul bhi nahin, please…_

_Aryaan looked him and then silently wiped Daya's eyes with his little fingers caringly and sitting on his knees, moved a bit upward while taking support from Daya's shoulders and kissed Daya's forehead softly… Daya looked him in smile, pain, tears, hurt, love with several mixed emotions when…_

_Aryaan politely while grabbing Daya's hand: Dad aap roya na karien please, mujhy acha nahin lagta…_

_Daya nodded him with teary smile and while cupping his face: Phir aap bhi na roya karo na mairi jaan kyun k mujhy acha nahin lagta…_

_Aryaan instantly wiped his wet eye-lashes and then flashing a small smile on his lips: Daikhen ab tou nahin roo raha main, tou aap bhi na roien na please…_

_Daya holding him in tight hug: Nahin ro'on ga main, pak'ka promise bilkul bhi nahin ro'on ga bs aap nahin rona ab please…_

_Aryaan nodded in that soothing hug and after some moments while getting separated, he looked towards Daya and then moved his head down and silently lay down beside Daya, on his previous place…_

_Daya bowing over him, kissed his forehead softly and: Aryaan jo pouchna chahty ho pouch lo baita, main ny promise kia hai na k bilkul nahin ro'on ga, hai na aur Aryaan aur Dad apna promise kabhi nahin torty, right…?_

_Aryaan nodded while looking at him and then silently: Mamma ki death kaisy hue Dad…?_

_Daya took a deep breath as he really expected the same query from Aryaan at that moment but really wanted him to ask that by his own…_

_Daya while rubbing his head, slowly: You were around five months old when yours Mamma took you out in pram for a walk and leaving you in the ground with one of her friends, she herself went to take her mobile which she forgot in home and while coming back when she was crossing the road, a car coming from wrong side in high speed hit her hard and she died on spot…_

_Daya went quite after that as it seemed that he went in that era again, when Aryaan's angry voice brought him back in present: Did the one get the punishment from law for taking Mamma away from us…?_

_Daya taking sigh: Aryaan that was a police chase baita, he was running from police who was behind him… I did not go in court because that cannot repay what we lost yar… Jennie went far away from us just within the fraction of seconds…_

_Aryaan still: But he should get his punishment for taking my Mamma away…_

_Daya in softly: Aryaan taking revenge is the worst thing a person do because then there exists no difference between the victim and the guilty party yar so if you really want to punish a person, then just leave yours matter in god's court, he will deal the matter in his own way…_

_Aryaan looking him: So god will punish that man na…?_

_Daya in sad smile: Yeah he will… (and then making him sit…) and now just go and wash your face and I will be back with your clothes, so that we will leave for dinner as you are still not good enough to do acting in front of me my dear…_

_Aryaan smiled shyly and then went inside the bathroom while Daya taking deep breath, moved towards Aryaan's room wearing small smile on his lips too…_

With his mobile ring tone, Aryaan came back in reality and looked towards his mobile and found one of his friends calling him… Aryaan after attending it, answered to his friend who was asking him about the assignment and then because of feeling low after reading and remembering all that again, he shut down the laptop and lay down to sleep...

* * *

**A/N...**

So friends, now I am waiting for your feed-back… :)

Love you and take care you all… :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N…**

Diya, Hahahaha larki badam khaya karo ta k domagh tezz dorry… Heheheh bs kya karien yar, sir ka image hi easa hai k woh composed aur strict hain aur mujhy lagta hai k unn py suit bhi yehi kerta hai, hahah… Thank you doll and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Nahin dear, real name zarori nahin hai, fake name sy bhi bana sakty hain account but id sahi honi chahiye, confirmation message id py hi aata hai… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

GD, Hahahaha arrey kya yar, business mein bohut paisa hota hai ager sahi chal raha ho tou aur phir doo hi tou log hain, aaram sy afford ker sakty hain Daya sir yeh sb… ;) ;) Yar mujhy past bhi clear kerna hai na sath sath, issi liye jahan scene set hota hua nazar aata hai main wahan FB daal daiti hoon, hehehe… ;) ;) Hhahahah yar yeh maira style hai password likhny ka main end py full stop zaror dalti hoon, hehehehe… :D Yar lekin main ny jo observe kia hai na uss mein ekloty bach'chy sharing brdasht nahin kerty especially single parent child kyun k unn k paas tou wohi aik relation hota hai tou woh ussy kisi k sath share nahin ker sakty and yeah yeh khud ko bhi mushkil sy hi share kerty hain and I tried to show that from small gestures of Aryaan, like he was not willing to go without Daya anywhere, he always demand Daya around him, Daya went in the same day but still till night Aryaan was that much restless without him that he slept in his room, and many other small gestures… Thank you so very much dear and stay blessed… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahaha good doll, rona chahiye bhi nahin tha aur as your reward a tight hug for you… :-* Hahaahhaa tum bhi na larki bs, love you… :-* Hahah hai na acha kia na Aani ny bechari Pacha auntie kaisy bhagien, hehehe… ;) ;) Sheenam ko na tum ny iss taraf lagaya hai, pehly din sy mujh masoom k peechy pari hue ho, Mohina tum hi ho bs, done hai yeh baat, hahah… :D Love you sweety with a big and tight hug, love you… :-* :-* :-)

Guest, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Sukhmani Kaur, Really happy for you doll, easa hi acha acha sochti aur feel kerti raho tou bs zaror bohut jaldi theek ho jao gi aap… Love you doll, thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Guest, Shukriya g, khush ravo ty jeendy ravo… :)

Guest, Hahaha dear aap pray karo k aap ki college life bhi bohut achy sy guzry aur zada uss barey mein socho hi nahin warna tension hi hoti rahy gi aur ager yoga aata hai tou subha ya shaam mein ker lia karo, bohut achi remedy hai tensions to bhagany k liye… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Amar Singh, Thank you so very much sir, feeling blessed… :)

Tanya, Thank you so very auntie, feeling great and love you too… Thank again… :)

Guest, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Pinky, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Siya 01, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Poonum, Yar ACP sir got retired long before and Abhijeet sir got retired from ACP's rank… He become the next ACP and about ages, you can imagine them in late fifties… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Khushi, Yeah doll don't worry pray for her and always hope for the best… Bohut acha result aaye ga aap ki friend ka, just be strong to support her… Aap bhi sb sy choti ho ghar mein, yar iss forum mein mairi zada tr friends apny ghar mein sb sy choti hi hain wasey main iss group mein nahin aati, hehehe… ;) ;) Arrey nahin doll us ski zarort nahin hai yar aap bs apna review dy dia karo char char dainy ki zarort nahin hai yar and a tight hug for yours this much concern, I am really obliged… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Purvi, Hahahhahaha oooh doll aap bhi na ghussa bhi ho aur nahin bhi ho, kafi innocent ho aap… :-* Acha chalo aik tight sa hug and lots of prayers, ab tou maan jao na aura b jaldi sy bata bhi doo k kyun bola tha thanks, I'm waiting to know doll… Thank you dear, love you a lot, stay blessed and keep smiling… :) :)

Luvabhi, Haha bach'chy yeh tou story sy related questions hain na tou yeh tou main abhi nahin bata sakti aap ko… You need to wait to know about this… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Main koe nahin bula rahi aap ko di, aap mairi friend hi ho bs wohi theek hai wasey larki mujhy aap ki expected punishment sy khatry ki ghantiyan sunai dainy lg gae hain, daikho main pehly hi bata rahi hoon main punishments zada follow nahin kerti, hahahahha… :D :D Hahahahah arrey nahin mairy baal tou kabhi black thy hi nahin, dark brown color hai mairy balon ka, heheheh… ;) ;) Try kerti raho, daikho kitny nishany sahi lagty hain, hahaha… :D ;) Dear maturity age py depend nahin kerti, waqt py kerti hai, issi liye shaid main iss age mein hi mature ho gae, haha… ;) Thank you so much dear, love you with a tight hug, stay blessed… :) :)

DayaDiva, Hahaha ooh doll you are so sweet yar and yeah doll I really mean my words… Love you a lot doll, thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Shzk, Thank you so very much dear for yours words and especially the hug, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Thank you so very much dear, stay blessed… :)

Cracresta, Chalo iss chapter mein aap ko answer mil jaye ga, zara doo teen deep breaths ly lo pehly hi as a precautionary measure, hahaha… ;) Love you doll, thank you dear and stay blessed… :) :)

Anjali-CID, Dear aap ko ks ny bola k main children ko mila rahi hoon ya baron ko, aap ko lagta hai kya k main itni achi hoon, hehehe… Acha chalo daikho main aagy aagy kya kya kerny ja rahi hoon, hahah… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Katiiy, Secrets tou bohut sarey hain yar, time to time reveal hoon gy, haha… ;) Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Here is the next chapter, please have fun and must review… :) :)

* * *

England…

Nottingham…

AD Vila…

Aryaan really got disturbed after reading all that and from past around an hour, he was continuously changing his sides on bed, when at last he just sat on bed and again switched on the laptop and started reading the diary again…

_Sunil ko bhi main ny aaj wapis bhaij dia, woh jana nahin chahta tha mujhy iss tarhan chor k per main ny zabardasti bhaij dia ussy wapis kyun k Jiya aur Puneet bohut choty hain aur bhabhi ko bhi uss ki zarort ho gi na… Aur phir ab yeh kami tou sari zindagi rahy gi humari zindagiyon mein, koe kahan tk sath dy sakta hai kisi ka… Maira sath tou uss ny bhi chor dia tha js ny kabhi sath na chorny ki kasam khai thi, lekin shaid wady hoty hi tootny k liye hain… Mujhy kabhi kabhi sach mein bohut drr lagta hai, mairy paas ab Aryaan k siwa aur kuch nahin hai, main ny apna sb kuch iss mein samait lia hai aur kabhi ager iss ny toor dia mujhy tou main zinda nahin reh paon ga… _

Tears were running down from Aryaan's eyes in speed and were making the image present in front of him blur… Aryaan wiped his wet face and eyes and in strong tone: Nahin Dad, I promise to you main aap ko kabhi nahin tooron ga, kabhi bhi nahin…

And he continued his reading after wiping his tears again…

_Lekin Aryaan maira baita hai, maira khoon aur maira gharoor, mujhy pata hai woh mujhy kabhi chot nahin dy sakta, mujhy apny baity per pura trust hai, pura trust… _

A small smile appeared on Aryaan's lips and he whispered as: Thank you Dad…

_Aaj mujhy woh bohut yaad aaya, dil kia k bs aa jaye kahin sy aur main uss k galy lg k khoub ro'on… Woh mairy hr mushkil waqt mein mairy sath hi tou hota tha na mujhy sambhalny aur himmet dilany, lekin main janta hun k woh nahin aaye ga, kabhi nahin aaye ga… Na hi woh aur na hi mairi family ka koe aur…_

Aryaan in extreme shock: Dad ki family… Lekin, Dad… Dad ny tou mujhy kabhi nahin bataya apny kisi relative ka, woh tou hamesha kehty hain k I am his only family… Tou kya woh apni family ko yaad ker k hi itny depress ho jaty hain…

And he started reading again with so many questions revolving in his mind…

_Haan main ny unhien apni family hi tou mana tha, mairi CID family… Main aik CID officer tha, India mein… Mumbai CID team ka Snr. Ins. Daya…_

Aryaan was looking in extreme shock and stunned as Daya never told him anything regarding his past life, not even a single thing… He continued his reading to know more about his Dad's life, thinking might be that would help him to lower down his Dad's pain and hurt…

_Tha, haan tha… Ab main ny CID chor di, aik toofan aaya aur sb kuch apny sath baha ker ly gaya… Nahin ager main kahon k maira sb kuch apny sath baha ker ly gaya tou yeh zada sahi rahy ga… Toofan bhi maira laya gaya hi tha lekin main majboor tha bohut zada majboor warna main kabhi Tarika sy shadi na kerta…_

Aryaan froze on his place and he really read those words until he realized that no, he did not make any mistake while reading those words, yeah the same words were present right in front of him and there was no use of reading them again and again as the words were not going to change…

Aryaan unbelievably: Mamma is not Dad's only wife… But…

And he could not think more as those words raised too many other questions in his mind but he was really feeling his mind jammed and struck so he just drank a full glass of water in one go to make his mind relax and after taking two, three deep breaths, he again started reading from where he left…

_Tarika humary sath kaam kerti thi, woh CID ki forensic expert thi… Kitna maza kerty thy hum sb Bureau mein… Main kitna tang kerta tha Abhi ko Tarika ki wajah sy… Abhi, Abhi maira bara bhai tha, nahin khoon ka rishta nahin tha humara, khoon ka rishta tou mairy paas kabhi bhi koe tha hi nahin… I was an orphan, phir studies complete ker k CID join ki aur bs apni team ko hi apni family bana lia… Abhi aur Tarika aik dosry ko pyar kerty thy, hum sb janty thy yeh baat aur kitny khush bhi thy unn dono k liye… Lekin bhagwan sy shaid humain khush daikha nahin gaya aur uss ny sb tabah ker dia aur wajah mujhy bana dia… Bhagwan hamesha easa hi kerta hai, Abhi ki zindagi mein koe bhi kharabi ho wajah mujhy hi banata tha… Abhi ki yadasht bhi tou mairi wajah sy hi gaien thien na, tb woh maira senior tha CID mein aur phir kb hum senior-junior sy dost aur dost sy bhai aur phir aik dosry ki zindagi bn gaye pata hi nahin chala… Main ny uss ki zindagi bn k hi uss sy zindagi cheen li, I snatched away his life and happiness from him but I know what and why I did all that aur yehi batany k liye main ny ussy phone kia tha lekin uss ny kaha k "Daya tum mrr gaye mairy liye, dobara kabhi yahan phone na kerna…" Bs phir kabhi dil hi nahin kia maira ussy kuch bhi batany ko… Khair main tou bohut pehly hi mrr gaya tha unn sb k liye aur main tou wasey bhi kabhi wapis na aany k liye hi nikla tha India sy tabhi apny peechy khud tk pohanchny k sb rasty band ker diye main ny kyun k ab mujhy unn k rasty mein nahin aana tha… Aur jahan tk raha Abhi, tou mujhy pata hai k bhabhi bohut zada compromising aur understanding hain, woh zaror sambhal lien gien Abhi ko… aur phir team bhi…_

**Thursday…**

_Kal bs utna hi share ker paya main dairy, sorry yar Aryaan jaag gaya tha aur mairi taraf daikh k itni pyari smile di k bs main ny tou foren ussy utha lia aur phir uss k sath khailty huey aur baatien kerty hoye wapis tumhien daikhny ka dil hi nahin kia… Pata hai aaj main aur Aryaan bahir walk py gaye aur khoub sari baatien kien… Haan bhae sach mein Aryaan response kerta hai mairi hr baat ko aur pata hai uss ki aankhien aur baal bilkul Jennie k jaisy hain, main hamesha Jennie sy kehta tha k "Jennie I really wish our children will have eyes like yours"… Aur woh hans daiti thi, aik khobsorat aur full of life laugh aur jb Aryaan humari zindagi mein aaya tou Jennie ny kitny mazey sy mujhy bola tha k "See Daya, yours son's eyes are like mine ones, happy now…?" Aur main ny bilkul aik choty bach'chy ki tarhan node kia tha hasty hoye… Sunil hamesha kehta tha k "Bhabhi it seems you did not get marry but adopted an over-sized child"… (A light laugh came out from Aryaan's mouth, who really forgot about few minutes before feelings and was only enjoying his father's words and feelings where care and love could easily be sensed from each and every word…) Aryaan ki hasi bilkul mairy jaisi hai lekin yeh mujh sy zada pyara lagta hai hasty hoye, mun mein dant jo nahin hain iss k aur aankhon mein kitni shirart hai… Itna pyara lagta hai na woh jb yun hasta hai aur iss ki yeh choti choti aankhien aur bhi choti ho jati hain hasty hoye… Lekin pata nahin iss ki acting skills ks py gaien hain, itna rota hai mager aansu nahin nikalta koe bhi… Aik jagah sakoon sy tou lait'ta hi nahin hai bs hr waqt khara rakho ya beetha doo, zara sa lita k tou daikho foren rona shuru… Jennie jb bhi mujhy kehti thi k Aryaan acting ker raha hai, kuch nahin hua issy, main zada panic ho raha hun tou main ussy hamesha kehta tha k itna chota sa bach'cha kaisy acting ker sakta hai lekin Jennie sahi kaha kerti thi yeh acting hi kerta hai... Jennie maa thi na issi liye samjh gae thi lekin woh tou sb ko hi bohut aaram sy samjh jati thi, mujhy bhi tou samjh gae thi kitny aaram sy jb main ny ussy mairi past life k barey mein bataya tha… Haan, main ny ussy shadi sy pehly hi sb sach sach bata dia tha jo kuch mairy sath hua aur jo kuch main ny kia, mairy aur Dr. Tarika k barey mein bhi aur sath hi ussy propose bhi ker dia tha main ny, kafi drr tha k shaid woh reject ker dy lekin uss ny kitna strongly kaha tha k "Daya every saint has a past and every sinner has a future… I want to have part in yours all smiles and sorrows… And now after knowing all from you, yours respect in my eyes has increased very much and I just want to be yours life partner because I love you…" Aur phir hum ny next day shadi ker li aur uss ny jo kaha sach ker k dikhaya aur sach mein mairi zindagi bn gae Jennie… Lekin yahan bhi zindagi ny dhoka dy dia aur woh chali gae, itni jaldi chali gae… _

_**Friday…**_

_Bs kal bohut kuch yaad aa gaya iss liye aagy likha hi nahin gaya… Aaj main ny khud sy promise kia hai k Aryaan ko kabhi apni past life k barey mein kuch nahin bataon ga main kyun k mairy past mein siwaye dukh aur takleef k aur kuch bhi nahin hai aur main Aryaan sy woh sb share nahin kerna chahta, not at any cost… Kal Avni bhabhi k suggestion py main Aryaan k liye walker laya tha lekin pata nahin mujhy drr lg raha hai issy uss mein bithaty hoye, abhi kitna chota hai yeh, ager chot lg gae_ t_ou… Lekin issy khary hony ka shoq bhi tou bohut hai aur phir bhabhi ny Puneet ko bhi tou walker mein bithana shuru ker dia hai aur woh tou Aryaan sy panch din chota hai… Jennie hoti tou phir tou koe problem hi nahin hota na, bhabhi ki tarhan ussy bhi pata hota kaisy sambhalna hai issy… Kal daikhon ga bitha k issy, aaj tou mujh mein bilkul himmet hi nahin hue zara bhi… Aur phir aaj yeh roya bhi tou bohut, aaj vaccination thi na iss ki aur doctor ny kitni zoor sy injection lagaya aur oper sy mujhy bolny lg gaye k "If now you will not stop interfering then we will send you outside" kyun k according to them Aryaan sy zada maira shor tha wahan, hunh… (There was a continous smile present on Aryaan's lips while reading all that…) Main ny tou decide ker lia hai, next time Aryaan ko kisi aur hospital ly k jaon ga, fever bhi ho gaya hai mairy baity ko lekin inn doctors ko tou fark hi nahin perta kuch… Kitni mushkil sy sulaya hai main ny issy, itna roo raha tha aur aaj tou aansu bhi thy itny moty moty iss ki inn choti choti aankhon mein… Lekin… Oooh god yeh phir sy disturb hona shuru ho gaya hai, main iss ka feeder lata hun jaldi sy kahin jaag hi na jaye phir sota bhi tou kitni mushkil sy hai, bye bye…_

_**Saturday…**_

_Aaj Aryaan ka fever uttar gaya tha, doctor ny bola k bs vaccination ki wajah sy easa mild fever aa jata hai… Aaj main ny Aryaan ko walker mein bithaya tha thora sa, chilana tou nahin aaya issy zada lekin khush bohut hua tha aur maira Aryaan khush tou main khush… Pictures bhi li hain main ny iss ki, Sunil ko bhaij bhi dien uss ny kaha tha mujhy… _

_Aryaan k mairi zindagi mein aany k baad ab mujhy aur kuch nahin chahiye zindagi sy… Pehly mujhy thora si takleef zaror thi k Abhi ny aik baar bhi mairi baat nahin sun'ni, mujhy aik mok'ka nahin dia apni baat kehny ka… Kitna yakeen tha mujhy uss py k aik baar woh mairi baat zaror sun'ny ga sirf aik baar lekin khair shaid main ny uss k sath jo kia uss k baad uss ka yeh sb kerna sahi bhi hai aur phir main ny dair bhi tou kitni kr di jb woh mujh sy baar baar pouchta raha tb tou main ny ussy toorny mein aur dard dainy mein koe kasar nahin chori tou ab mairy sath yeh sb kerny ka ussy pura haq hai, jo dard aur takleef main ny ussy di uss ko kahin na kahin tou nikalna tha na ussy bhi… Lekin ACP sir, Dr, Salunkhy , Freddy koe tou suun laita mairi baat… Tarika tou Dr. Salunkhy ki baiti jaisi thi na tabhi unhon ny hamesha mujhy ghalat kaha aur hr haal mein Tarika ki side li, mairi side lainy k liye bhi kash koe hota… Kash main uss rooz Tarika k ghar na gaya hota, kash main ny woh sb na suna hota lekin ager woh sb main ny na suna hota tou shaid iss toofan sy zada bara toofan aata, iss mein tou sirf maira sb kuch tabah hua uss mein hum sb tabah ho jaty…_

_Bs ab main ny faisla ker lia hai k main iss sb ko kabhi zaban per nahin laon ga kyun k iss sy Aryaan py effect ho ga aur main ussy ly k koe risk nahin ly sakta… Main Aryaan ko kabhi India nahin jany dun ga, kabhi bhi nahin kyun k mujhy ab wahan jany sy drr sa lagta hai, bohut zada drr…_

_**Sunday…**_

_Kal sy mujhy office join kerna hai, takriben doo hafty sy nahin gaya main… Lekin mujhy samjh nahin aa raha k Aryaan ko kaisy sambhalon yahan tou main kisi ko janta bhi nahin hun, India mein hota tou shaid kuch ho jata… Kal Sunil ny suggestion tou dia tha k main koe baby seater rakh lun Aryaan k liye lekin main Aryaan ko ly k shaid bohut zada over-protective hun aur iss k liye main kisi py bhi bharosa nahin ker sakta… Shukr hai k aik choti si company establish ker li hai, job ker raha hota tou ab tk tou shaid mujhy termination letter mil gaya hota… Wasey sach kahon tou yeh company bhi main ny ACP sir aur Abhi ki wajah sy hi establish ki thi kyun k ab main kisi aur ko sir ya Boss nahin bula sakta… Khair kal sy Aryaan ko bhi sath ly k jaya karon ga bs, wasey bhi tang tou kerta nahin hai yeh aur zada time sota rehta hai, hmm bs yehi theek rahy ga bilkul…_

_**Monday…**_

_Ufff aaj main bohut thak gaya… Bohut zada kaam pending ho gaya tha office mein… Shukr hai Aryaan ka walker ly gaya tha sath hi aur yeh uss mein khailta raha khud hi… Wasey shukr hai k maira office staff bhi bohut supportive hai, unhon ny bhi achy sy daikh lia issy lekin yeh bhi apny naam ka aik hi hai… Thori dair k liye aik site py kya chala gaya issy Paul k paas chor k, mairy wapis aany tk pury staff ki dorien lagwaien huen thien roo roo k… Mairy paas aany ki dair thi aur itni pyari smile di aur phir foren hi yaad aa gaya issy k main tou roo raha tha aur phir shuru ho gae iss ki acting… Lekin issy sach mein neend aa rahi thi aur issi liye tang ker raha tha, shukr hai soo gaya phir thory sy stunts…_

The inter-com in his room got rang which broke down his tempo and he really gave very annoyed expressions while looking at the phone and then after grabbing the receiver and making his voice heavy to show that he was sleeping: Yes…?

Servant: Sir its 06 in the morning…

Aryaan looked at the clock in shock and then: Oooh OK Walt, thank you…

And he placed the receiver back and murmurmed: I kept reading it the whole night… Well it is that much interesting that I can't resist it… Thank god Dad wrote it in Roman Hindi otherwise how I could come to know about all these things… (while placing the laptop in his lap again…) Well I am not going for exercise today as I am having much important work than that…

And he again started reading…

_ker k… Chalo ab main bhi soo jata hun, warna kal problem ho ga wasey bhi abhi Aryaan pata nahin kitni baar jagaye ga mujhy raat ko… Kabhi kabhi mujhy bohut hairt hoti hai k kya main wohi Daya hun, aik carefree, hr waqt relax rehny wala aur security apny around chahny wala Daya… Abhi ny sach mein mairi aadtien bohut kharab ker dien thien, mujhy itna pyar aur aik secure shell mairy around bana k aur phir aik hi jhatky sy woh sb chorna para mujhy… Acha hi hua wasey kyun k mairy Aryaan ko aik strong aur independent father ki zarorat hai ager main wohi Daya hota tou shaid issy woh sb na dy pata… I wish main Aryaan ko bilkul Jennie ki tarhan strong aur independent bana sakon kyun k kahin na kahin main yeh nahin chahta k Aryaan mairi tarhan ka baney, aik sensitive, sentimental aur emotional, js ko koe bhi uss ki easi nature ki wajah sy exploit ker saky aur phir yeh qualities issy dukh aur takleef k siwa shaid kabhi kuch na dien paien jaisy mairy sath hua…_

_**Sunday…**_

_Aaj kafi dinon…_

His room door got knocked and he heard Puneet voice as: Aani utho jaldi, we are getting late yar…

Aryaan annoyingly murmured: Lo ab iss sy bach k dikhao… Yeh tou…

Puneet again: Aani are you listening me… Uth bhi jao, main…

Aryaan cutting him: Yeah Chen, wait will join you in 5 minutes…

Puneet strictly: 5 minutes mean 5 minutes, OK…?

Aryaan taking sigh: Yeah fine…

And after shutting down the laptop, he moved to get fresh and then went outside for walk with Puneet and after coming back they both took their breakfast where…

Puneet: Aani kal nikalna hai London k liye, tum packing ker laina… (Aryaan nodded silently… Puneet looking him keenly…) Tum soye nahin na sari raat…?

Aryaan absent-mindedly: Haan…

And with that answer, he came out from his trail of thoughts and immediately looked towards Puneet, who was looking him with fixed gaze…

Aryaan trying to handle the situation with: Maira matlab zada nahin soo saka, assignment bana raha tha na issi liye… (taking sigh…) shukr hai aaj sy real holidays shuru ho jaien gien, hai na…

Puneet silently: Uncle ko miss ker rahy ho…?

Aryaan looked him and then moved his head down in silence because it was true that he was really missing his Dad at the moment and just want to hug him… Puneet knew well that whenever Daya was not with Aryaan, Aryaan just went in his silent zone so he tried to cheer him up…

Puneet in smile: Aani tum ny larai nahin ki mujh sy, main tumhara laptop bhi room mein lock ker k soo gaya tha…

Aryaan smiled and: Dad ko complaint ker di main ny tumhari…

Puneet looked him in extreme shock and: What…?

Aryaan naughtily: You know na that I am a good boy aur main Dad sy kuch nahin chupata hun…

Puneet angrily: Uncle ny tumhien shikaytien lagana tou khair kabhi nahin sikhaya ho ga Aani… (in flow…) woh tou khud bhi kabhi kisi ki complaint nahin kerty…

Aryaan really looked him and: Ks ki complaint kerni chahiye Dad ko Chen…?

Puneet looked him and while standing: You know this thing much better than me Aani, at least pain share zaror kerni chahiye…

And Puneet left from there towards his room, leaving a quite Aryaan behind… Aryaan sat there for few minutes when his mobile rang… He looked at the caller id and attended the call…

Aryaan happily: Good morning Dad, you will live a long life Dad as Chen and I were talking about you just few minutes ago…

Daya smiled and: We will live long life my soul as Dad tou zinda hi apny Aryaan k liye hain na… Acha batao kya baat ker rahy thy wasey aap dono mairy barey mein hmm…?

Aryaan thinking something: Dad woh tou mairy aur Chen k beech ki baat hai you know na friend's secrets… (in keen tone…) Aap k bhi tou apny friend k sath kitny secrets hain, hai na…?

Daya really quite for some moments and: Ks friend ki baat ker rahy ho aap Aryaan…?

Aryaan in light mood: Sunil uncle ki Dad aur ks ki… Why, aap k koe aur bhi friend hain kya…?

Daya absent-mindedly whispered: Nahin, ab koe nahin hai… (Aryaan really quite as he heard that murmur while Daya after realizing what he had said, hurriedly…) Aaj koe meeting nahin hai mairi yar, shukr hai aaj rest karon ga… Aap ki assignment complete ho gae kya…?

Aryaan took deep breath and then in smile: G Dad woh tou raat ko hi ho gae thi… (taking a pause…) Dad aap ko pata hai raat ko jb mairi assignment complete ho gae tou main ny laptop shut down ker dia aur baad mein kuch alterations kerny ka dil kia tou main ny laptop dobara khol lia aur mairi hard luck k mujhy naam hi bhool gaya document ka aur…

Daya cutting him hurriedly in tension: Phir kya kia aap ny…?

Aryaan casually: Kuch nahin Dad pata hai sarey documents check kerny…

Daya cutting him in extreme shock: What… Aap, aap ny documents ch… check kiye… Aryaan aap… aap ny fi… file ks mein banai thi Aryaan…?

Aryaan in calm tone: Power point py…

Daya undelibarately: Thank god…

Aryaan keenly: Kyun Dad, aap itny preshan kyun ho rahy hain iss sb sy…?

Daya trying to behave normal: Preshan, arrey nahin yar woh bs MS Word py kafi official documents hain tou bs issi liye main ny kaha k kahin aap ki file unn mein mix na ho gae ho, bohut important assignment thi na bs issi liye tension ho gae mujhy…

Aryaan smiled and: G shukr hai jaldi mil gae aur phir main ny final touch dy dia aaram sy… Aur Dad hum kal nikal rahy hain London k liye, aap bhi please try kariye ga wahan aany ka…

Daya in smile: OK baita, main zaror try karon ga yahan sy free hoty hi… Aap dono khayal rakhna apna aur haan main ny breakfast ker k medicines ly lien hain…

Aryaan laughed lightly and: OK Dad, waiting for you and love you…

Daya in smile: Love you too Dad's red rabbit, bye…

And the line got cut by Daya and they both looked towards the mobile for few moments and a whisper came out from both mouths as I AM SORRY Dad/Aryaan… And sighing deeply, they both just closed their eyes to relax their emotions and thoughts…

* * *

**A/N…**

So friends like ACHY BACH'CHY, I updated the chapter on the expected day although not satisfied with the number of reviews, so please must review because I cannot push myself to be acha bach'cha again… Please do review… :)

Love you and take care you all… :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N…**

Guest, Haha dear main hilly station mein rehti hoon, ab exact city ka name nahin bata sakti yar, sorry please… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Dear I am doing bachelors in Economics and Finance… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahhahaa larki tum bhi na… Lappy 23 saal tk nahin chal raha, Daya sir ki diary chal rahi hai, you know na hard disk change ker lo ya id mein save ker lo, phir dosry laptop mein wahin sy kaam start ker lo jahan pehly mein chora tha, kaisa idea hai, hahahha… ;) :D Arrey sweety abhi sy itna jhakta laga, doll aagy bohut jhakty aany hain, iss chapter mein bhi hain kuch jhatky, ab zara taiyar ho jao shocks k liye, hehehe… Love you doll, with a big and tight hug, love you aur haan brand khud sy decide ker lo Daya sir ny bola hai Permission granted to teddy's sweety, love you… :-* :-* :-*

GD, Yeah dear I agree with yours second half completely, and I am sorry for making you feel bore but I need to clear some points as some people were having doubts on some points so just used that idea… Thank you so very much dear, stay blessed… :)

Jerry, Larki jaldi ka kaam sheetan ka hota hai, hahahahaha… :D Saber ker lo aur thora thanda hony doo sb ho ga aahista aahista… Aur mairy chapters ki length py larai kerny ki nahin ho rahi bilkul bhi, achy khasy tou lamby hoty hain… Aur story kahan hai aap ki Abhijeet sir k birthday wali, hahah phas gae bach'chi… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Shrestha, Hahaha bs bach'chy ideas hi easey aaty hain… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Katiiy, Hahaha yeah I am a spider woman, hahaha… Thank you dear, love you and keep smiling… :)

Diya, Hhahaha chalo yeh teer tou nishany py laga, abhi bohut teer lagany hai doll zara taiyar rehna… Thank you dear, love you and keep smiling… :)

Guest, Hhahahaha acha chalien theek hain aap ko aaj sy main Di kahon gi, theek hai ab, hehe… Yeah yar positivity k sath zindagi guzar jaye tou cheezien bohut smooth ho jati hain aur hum zada effect bhi nahin hoty, haha… Arrey Maths k questions, chalien dy dien daikhti hoom main bhi phir apny dimagh ka calculator, hehehe… ;) ;) Haha main bhi diary likhti hoon in fact stories likhny ka shok bhi mujhy wahin sy develop hua, haha… :D :D Hahahah naam bhi pata chal jaye ga di pehly aap yeh batain k saza kya dien gi ussy, haha… ;) :P Thank you dear, love you and keep smiling… :)

Cracresta, Hahahah doll yeh sb tou sath sath pata chaly ga, abhi tou bs wait kerny ka hi keh sakti hoon main aap ko… Thank you dear, love you and keep smiling… :)

Poonum, Dear woh tou drama hai na, uss mein tou ager unhon ny ACP sir ko hatany ki koshish ki tou unn ki TRP grr jaye gi *Jo pehly hi kafi grr rahi hai, hehe…* Yar uss mein woh apni requirements k according cheezien dikha rahy hain aur main story mein mairi requirements k according… Aur in real life forces mein retirements jaldi ho jati hain… Thank you dear, love you and keep smiling… :)

Purvi, Doll please yar aap ny kia kya hai jo itna sorry bol rahi ho, main bilkul naraz nahin hoon aap sy lekin aap ny humari friendship ka rule toor dia bach'chy, bad thing… Chalo yeh last chance hai, aagy sy nahin torna yar… Thank you dear, love you and keep smiling… :)

Shzk, Hehe main bhi thori thori shocked thi jb yeh idea mairy mind mein aaya, haha… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and keep smiling… :)

Guest, Doll aaj kal hum logon ka Ramadan ka month hai tou iss month humari sari routine change ho jati hai… As main raat ko soti nahin hoon, subah sehri banana hoti hai, namazien, Quran shareef, bs aaj kal zada tr yehi rehta hai… Exercise, yoga waghaira sb chora hua hai aaj kal, roza rakh k hota nahin hai aur roza kholny k baad time nahin hota bilkul, aur khana khany k baad kerty bhi nahin hain na exercise… Thank you dear, love you and keep smiling… :)

Tanya, Thank you so much auntie, love you, feeling blessed… :)

Amar singh, Thank you so much uncle… :)

Guest, Oooh com'on doll I am obliged that you are asking all that from me and thanks for this… Nahin dear, id show nahin hoti sirf pen name, dp, location, aur summary, yehi sb show hota hai… Thank you dear, love you and keep smiling… :)

Priya, Hahah thank you so much dear aur yar maira net package khatam ho gaya tha 18 ko, aagy weekend aa gaya tou bill submit hi nahin kara sakey… Aaj recharge hua hai, issi liye itna time lg gaya update kerny mein… Thank you dear, love you and keep smiling… :)

Khushi Mehta, Purple, mujhy Purple color bohut pasand hai… Main ny apni baji ki shadi py bhi iss color ka lehnga pehna tha, heheheh… Thank you dear, love you and keep smiling… :)

Sukhmani Kaur, Thank you dear, love you and keep smiling… :)

Sheenam, Hahahahahah daikha aap ki company ka kya asar hua mujh py, hahahahah… ;) ;) :P Thank you dear, love you and keep smiling… :)

Krittika, Hahaha good to see you back doll, and happy k aap disappoint nahin hue hehehe… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and keep smiling… :)

DUOdosti, Haawww are you serious yar… Oooh I AM SO VERY SORRY DEAR, pata nahin kaisy miss ho gaya… Acha daikho main ny kaan paker k bhi sorry bol dia hai yar naraz na hua karo please bilkul acha nahin lagta… Chalo aik tight sa hug as a compensation, Hope mujhy ab sorry mil jaye ga, heheh… Thank you dear, love you and keep smiling… :)

Rukmani, Shilpa, Pinky, SweetPari, Sayed, uksana, CID Abhi, Siya-01, Raveena, and my all PRECIOUS GUESTS, **T**hank you so very much for your precious feed-back… Love you all and keep smiling, love you…

Here is the next update, please have fun and must review… :)

* * *

England…

Nottingham…

AD Vila…

Puneet came back after changing his track suit and found Aryaan still sitting on the same chair and was looking in deep thoughts… Puneet took a deep breath and then moved towards him…

Puneet in fresh tone: Aani main soch raha hun k kyun k by-air jany sy tou tum ny mana ker dia hai so now we will go by-car instead of by-train, what you think…?

Aryaan looking him confusingly: Kahan…?

Puneet in smile: London my friend to attend that international youth festival…

Aryaan in low tone: Oooh sorry yar bs dimagh sy nikal gaya mairy…

Puneet teasingly: Iss khali dab'by mein dimagh naam ki koe cheez bhi hai yeh tumhari sb sy bari ghalat-fehmi hai mister…

Aryaan smiled and: Dad ny mana kia hua hai itni lambi drive kerny sy aur…

Puneet cutting him as: Yar tou main hun na sath mein, sara rasta tum sy thori drive kerwaon ga…

Aryaan teasingly: Bilkul wasey shaid aap humara last year wala Sheffield ka trip bhool rahy hain js mein tum tou sara rasta soye rahy aur mujh sy itni lambi drive kerwai k tangien dukh gaien mairi, main ab ki baar bilkul koe risk nahin loon ga bs…

Puneet annoyingly: Main tou iss liye keh raha tha k by-road jany mein bohut enjoy ker sakty hain aur phir London mein conveyance problem bhi nahin ho ga…

Aryaan while standing: Acha chalo main Dad sy permission lainy ka try karon ga, OK…?

Puneet while stressing: Try nahin kerna, manana ho ga tumhien uncle ko samjhy…?

Aryaan in small smile: Done…

Puneet while grabbing car keys: Main drive karon ga…

Aryaan shrugging shoulders: OK lekin jaldi aa jaien gy wapis, mujhy college jana hai…

Puneet annoyingly: Kya yar… Aani aaj sach mein tumhara last day hai na college ka, hmm…?

Aryaan smiled on his irritation and nodded while looking at him… Puneet smiled and then they drove off from there towards the shopping mall, to do final preparations…

Turkey…

Istanbul…

Shangri-La Bosphorus Hotel…

Daya's Room…

After ending his call with Aryaan, Daya took a deep breath and just rested his head on head-rest and started thinking about the person with which he shared many secrets of his life and still the biggest secret of his life was also with the same person, which he was recalling at the moment…

_Abhijeet was sitting on lounge's sofa and was again and again looking at the clock and then towards the door, seemed like he was waiting for someone…_

_Abhijeet annoyingly: Aaj tou hdd hi ker di sahab ny… 07:00 bajey ka Bureau sy nikla hua hai aur 12:00 bajny ko aa gaya, pata nahin kahan reh gaya hai yeh… Kuch ehsas bhi nahin hai maira k iss k intizar mein baitha hoon ga main, hunh…_

_Same time he heard door opening sound so became alert and while standing looked towards the direction and found Daya entering inside…_

**_DIYA KHUD SY BUJHA DAINA,_**

**_HAWA KO AUR KYA DAINA…_**

_Abhijeet looked him and in tease tone: Aa gae ghar ki yaad tumhien, haan…_

_Daya looked him and then silently went inside his room, leaving Abhijeet standing on the same position… Abhijeet became really angry and went inside his room and found him laying on bed with closed eyes…_

_Abhijeet angrily: Batana pasand karo gy k iss waqt kahan sy aa rahy ho tum…?_

_Daya coldly: Nahin…_

_Abhijeet furiously: Kyun haan kyun nahin batao gy tum aur yeh phone kyun band tha tumhara, kb sy try ker raha hun main… Kuch ehsas hai maira ya…_

_Daya cutting him rashly while standing: Kya problem hai tumhien haan… Main koe chota bach'cha hun k tum mairy guardian ho aur main apni hr baat tumhien batany k liye bound hoon…_

**_SITARY NOCHNY WALO,_**

**_FALAK KO AASRA DAINA…_**

_Abhijeet looked him in extreme shock for few moments while Daya again lay down and: Jao yahan sy, mujhy neend aa rahi hai…_

_Abhijeet came back in senses with that voice and then in strict tone: Daya mujhy saaf saaf batao k tum mujh sy kya chupany ki koshish ker rahy ho, yeh itni bdtameezi kyun kerny lg gaye ho tum aaj kal, kya natak hai yeh sb…_

_Daya angrily to him: Main koe bdtameezi nahin ker raha hoon aur tum kyun hr waqt danda ly k mairy peechy parey rehty ho, jeena mushkil ker dia hai tum ny maira…_

_Abhijeet stunned and: Kya… Main ny, main ny jeena mushkil ker dia hai tumhara…_

_Daya while standing and coming in front of him: Haan, tum ny Abhijeet, tum ny mushkil ker di hai mairi zindagi… Mairi khushiyon ki raah mein sb sy bari rukawat tum ho, tum…_

**_KABHI ISS TOOR SY HASNA,_**

**_K DUNIA KO RULA DAINA…_**

_Abhijeet could not believe on his ears and eyes… Was he heard what, was actually came out from the same person's mouth who was standing right in front of him at the moment… He was really thinking it all was only his bad dream and nothing else… He was staring at Daya's face in shock and disbelief…_

_Daya annoyingly: Ab easey aankhien phar phar k kya daikh rahy ho mujhy tum, please jao aur soo jao, mujhy bhi sony doo tum ab… (teasingly…) Ager tumhari pouch tach khatam ho gae ho tou…_

_And jerking his head in frustration, he stepped towards his bed when…_

_Abhijeet in composed tone: Daya…!_

_Daya taking deep breath turned towards him with the most frustrated and annoyed look on his face and in cold tone: Haan…?_

**_KABHI ISS RANG SY RONA,_**

**_K KHUD PY MUSKURA DAINA…_**

_Abhijeet looking in his eyes like he was trying to search something: Daya kya problem hai haan… Main pichly kuch dinon sy daikh raha hun Daya, tum bohut badal gaye ho… Mujhy easa lagta hai jaisy tum lrr rahy ho khud sy… (Grabbing his hand and in soft tone…) Daya please yar share ker na mujh sy jo bhi problem hai tujhy, please…_

_Daya taking his hand out; looked him and: Sach mein share ker lun tum sy…?_

_Abhijeet in hope, instantly: Haan Daya bata mujhy please jo bhi problem hai tujhy, bata…_

_Daya looking in his eyes: Tum ho problem… (Abhijeet stunned while Daya continued moving his gaze away…) Mujhy privacy chahiye jo k mujhy nahin mil rahi yahan tumhari wajah sy… (In annoyed tone…) Yeh mairy ghar aaty hi tumhary itny sarey sawal maira intizar ker rahy hoty hain, subha jaldi nikalna ho tou pehly tumhien puri report submit karaon, kahan jaon ga, kahan ruk'kon ga, kb aaon ga, all that stuff… It all is really annoying and frustrating, and now I cannot take that all anymore…_

_Abhijeet taking sigh: Ager yeh sb ho gaya ho tou ab sach bhi bata doo tum…_

_Daya turned towards him in shock and then in anger: Tumhien yeh sb mazak lg raha hai kya… (Taking deep breath…) Batana chah tou nahin raha tha lekin tumhien tumhari iss khush-fehmi ki dunia sy nikalny k liye bata daita hun k main ny official residence k liye apply ker dia hai, main iss ghar sy ja raha hoon, (While stressing…) Kal hi…_

_Abhijeet froze on his place while Daya moved towards his bed and then lay down there…_

_Daya seeing Abhijeet still standing there added in tease tone: Aur senior inspector Abhijeet, ager ab bhi aap ko koe shak reh gaya ho tou aap apny pyary ACP sir sy pouch sakty hain, woh janty hain yeh sb, infact mujhy rokny ka bohut try bhi ker rahy hain aaj kal woh…_

**_MAIN TAIRI DSTARS CHAHUN,_**

**_MUJHY EASI DUA DAINA…_**

_And he just closed his eyes while covering his face with blanket… While Abhijeet came back in his senses and instantly dialed ACP sir's number and switched on the speaker so that Daya could also hear the snubbing which in Abhijeet's thoughts, ACP sir would do to Daya on such stupid joke which he did with Abhijeet…_

_ACP sir after attending the call: Haan Abhije…_

_Abhijeet cutting him hurriedly: Sir, sir yeh Daya kya bol raha hai… Keh raha hai k woh alag ghar mein ja raha hai aur aap yeh baat janty hain… Sir, yeh sb jhoot hai na, aap, aap dantien na ussy please, easa mazak koe kerta hai kya…?_

_ACP sir taking sigh: Tou uss ny bata dia tumhien sb kuch…_

_Abhijeet in shock: Matlab Daya…_

_ACP sir in low tone: Haan Abhijeet sach keh raha hai woh… Uss ny application di thi direct DCP ko… (In hurt…) Uss ny mujh sy mashwara kerna tou dour mujhy batana tk zaroori nahin samjha… (Taking sigh…) Khair ab woh iss kabil ho gaya hai k apni zindagi k faisly bina kisi sy pouchy ya bina kisi ko bataye ker sakta…_

_Abhijeet cutting him in extreme pain: Lekin sir main KISI nahin hoon, nahin hoon main kisi…_

**_MAIN TAIRA BRMALA MUJRIM,_**

**_MUJHY KHUL KER SAZA DAINA…_**

_ACP sir in pain: Ussy ghar allot ho gaya hai, woh kal wahan shift ho jaye ga…_

_Abhijeet sat on floor and in wet tone: Sir, aap… Aap easa kaisy… Sir aap ny ussy roka kyun nahin…_

_ACP sir in anger: Tumhien kya lagta hai k itny dinon sy jhak maar raha hun main uss k sath… Kitna samjhny ki koshish ki ussy… (in helplessness…) Lekin Abhijeet main ussy samjhon bhi kaisy woh apny iss kadam ki asal wajah bata hi nahin raha… (In frustration…) Itni illogical aur unacceptable reasons dy raha hai k aik dafa tou dil kia tha k aik zoor daar thapper maar dun uss k mun py main…_

_Abhijeet in tears: Sir, mujhy, mujhy tou batana chahiye tha na aap ko…_

_ACP sir taking deep breath: Tumhien batany ka bhi koe faida na hota Abhijeet, siwaye iss k, k js takleef sy tum aaj guzar rahy ho kuch din pehly sy yeh takleef tumhary sath jur jati… (in concern tone…) Main ny issi liye nahin bataya tumhien kuch k jb tk ho sakey iss takleef ko tum sy dour rakhon main… Tumhary sath hi hai na woh, daikh lo rukta hai tou… (In low tone…) Lekin mairi mano tou apny dil ko mazbot ker lo Abhijeet aur ussy jany doo… (In wet tone…) Woh ab humara Daya nahin raha baita, nahin raha woh humara Daya…_

_And the call got disconnected by ACP sir and Abhijeet looked towards Daya for few moments with teary eyes and just rushed out from Daya's room and burst out in tears loudly after reaching in his own room… Daya could hear his voices but he did nothing instead of laying in same posture in the try to sleep…_

_Next morning Abhijeet opened his eyes hearing some voices coming from Daya's room, the whole scene that happened last night flashed in front of him and he instantly stood up from the floor and hurriedly made his way towards Daya's room and after entering inside, saw him doing his packing…_

_Daya looked him and coldly: Good morning…_

_And then he again got busy with his packing… Abhijeet hurriedly moved towards him and grabbed his arm to stop him from going towards the cupboard… Daya stopped and gave him a cold and blank look which really made Abhijeet shiver to his core and his grip on Daya's arm automatically became lose…_

**_MAIN TAIRA MUNFARID SATHI,_**

**_MUJHY HT KER JAZA DAINA…_**

_Daya jerked his head and moved to take his clothes from cupboard while Abhijeet in silence just moved out from his room and sat on dinning chair while resting his head on table…_

_After some minutes he lifted his head from table hearing some sound and then saw the key ring which Daya used to keep with him…_

_Daya in straight tone: Yeh ab mairy kisi kaam ki nahin hain, sambhalni hoon tou rakh laina warna phank daina…_

_And he turned when Abhijeet stood up in anger and: Daya mujhy sach sach batao k yeh sb tamasha kyun ker rahy ho tum, (while stressing…) Sach aur sirf sach…_

_Daya turned towards him and while looking in his eyes, challengingly: Aur ager na bataon tou kya ker lo gy tum, haan…?_

_Abhijeet looked him for few moments and Daya really scared with his that look as he could really feel that it's the silence before storm while Abhijeet in micro-second took out his gun and placed that on his own temple and looked in Daya's eyes meaningfully… Daya was looking him with wide open eyes and in extreme shock and fear…_

_Daya in fear: Abhijeet yeh kya ker rahy ho tum, hatao gun wahan sy…_

_Abhijeet in relax tone: Tum sach batao gy ya trigger dab'ba dun…?_

_Daya while moving towards him in anger: Abhijeet goli chal jaye gi, pagal ho gaye ho kya tum, hatao gun wahan sy…_

_Abhijeet moving behind: Daya jahan ho wahin ruk jao, warna main fire ker dun ga…_

_Daya stopped and in frustration: Yeh kya pagalpn hai Abhijeet, bata tou dia hai main ny tumhien…_

_Abhijeet loudly in anger: Main ny tumhien sach bolny ka kaha hai Daya jo tum ny abhi tk nahin bola… Mujhy woh wajah janani hai jo tumhien yeh sb kerny py majbor ker rahi hai…_

_Daya in anger: Main ny tumhien pehly hi sb wajahien…_

_Abhijeet cutting him in calm tone: Matlab tum sach nahin bolo gy… (took deep breath and…) Theek hai, jb tumhary liye mairi zindagi ki koe ehmiyt nahin hai tou mairy liye bhi koe ehmiyt nahin hai iss zindagi ki… (looking in Daya's eyes, where the scare and fear could easily be seen, he continued…) Tumhari zindagi ka sb sy bara problem main hun na… (while nodding and loading the gun…) tou theek hai phir aaj yeh problem hi khatam…_

_And before he could complete, Daya lunged on him and started struggling to take the gun from his hand…_

_Daya while struggling: Abhijeet gun choro…_

_Abhijeet trying to push him: Chor Daya, main tairy baghair wasey bhi nahin jee sakta, chor…_

_Daya angrily: Abhijeet main keh…_

_Abhijeet cutting him loudly: Jb tujhy main itna bura lagta hun tou kyun nahin…_

_And a LOUD BANG stopped him to continue and Daya instantly took back step while Abhijeet just became statue in fear and disbelief, gun fell down from his hands… He was looking in front of him where lots of blood was present and still oozing from his buddy's body who got hit with that bullet…_

**_MAIRA SRR SB SY ONCHA HAI,_**

**_MUJHY MAKTAL NAYA DAINA…_**

_And he saw his brother falling on floor while placing hand on his chest, in his own pool of blood while looking at his brother's face when tears slipped from his eyes and he silently closed his eyes…_

_Abhijeet gaining back his senses, instantly rushed towards Daya and while placing his head in his lap, Abhijeet patting his cheeks: Daya, Daya aankhien khol please… Daya… (And because of getting no response from Daya's side, Abhijeet becoming panic…) Ambulance, main, main ambulance k liye phone kerta hun… Kuch nahin ho ga mairy Daya ko, kuch nahin…_

_And he hurriedly dialed for ambulance and as soon as the ambulance reached there, they rushed towards the hospital and on way Abhijeet informed about the whole to ACP sir too in tears and guilt… ACP sir consoled him and told him that he would be right there…_

_CITY Hospital…_

_I.C.U._

_Daya slowly started opening his eyes and felt his hand in the grip of two hands, who were holding it with extreme care and love… He could easily recognize the touch of those hands even in that half-conscious state… After some moments, he completely opened his eyes and after looking at that face, moved his gaze around and found the whole team there… He just closed his eyes again silently…_

_ACP sir while spreading hand on his head: Daya ab kaisi tabiyt hai baita, dard tou nahin ho raha…? (And in reply, he just got a slight node from Daya's side, who did not even open his eyes so he added again…) Goli shukr hai right side py lagi thi lekin shoulder bone ko demage hua hai thora, iss liye kuch din tumhien bazo sling mein rakhna parey ga…_

_Abhijeet in pain and guilt: I am sorry Daya, mairi wajah sy tujhy yeh…_

_Daya to ACP sir: Sir main kb tk discharge ho jaon ga…?_

_ACP sir: Daya iss waqt tou shaam ho gae hai, kal subha hi…_

_Daya in straight tone: Sir mujhy foren discharge chahiye please, main ab theek hun bilkul…_

_ACP sir in anger: Daya dimagh theek hai tumhara, yeh tum bilkul theek ho kya… (Strictly…) Chup chap yahin raho gy tum, subha doctor sy mil k kuch decide karien gy hum…_

_Daya coldly: Sir aap doctor sy baat karien gy ya nahin…?_

_ACP sir looked him in extreme anger and before he could reply, doctor entered inside to treat Daya…_

_Dr.: So how are feeling Mr. Daya…?_

_Daya in calm tone: I'm fine doctor…_

_Dr.: Good… Goli shaid kafi kareeb sy chali thi issi liye aar paar ho gae lekin…_

_Daya cutting him in straight tone: Doctor mujhy discharge chahiye please warna main hospital sy bhaag jaon ga…_

_Abhijeet sternly: Daya tum…_

_Daya looking him coldly: Tum ny jo kerna tha ker dia ab please mujhy mairy haal py chor doo tum, please…_

_Abhijeet looked him in extreme pain and hurt and immediately left his room while freeing his hand which he was still holding…_

**_MUJHY ACHA LAGA MOHSIN,_**

**_USSY PAA KER GANWA DAINA…_**

_ACP sir to Dr. in calm tone: Doctor please aap Daya ko discharge ker dien, we will take care of him…_

_Dr. gave him a tough look and then left with his team after giving a slight node to ACP sir and Freddy moved with them outside…_

_ACP sir angrily: Bs khush ho tum ab apni manmani ker k… Ab ghar ja tou rahy ho lekin Abhijeet ki sari baatien…_

_Daya cutting him and to Vivek: Vivek maira saman Abhijeet k ghar para hai, packed hai… woh please mairy ghar chor aao… Main ab…_

_ACP sir cutting him in shock: Daya tum ab bhi…_

_Daya while cutting him: G sir ab tou zaror hi…_

_ACP sir gave him a disgusting look and moved out from the room and Vivek and Tasha also followed him outside the room and Daya in silence just closed his eyes…_

Daya felt something slipping from his eyes and was making his cheeks wet… He opened his eyes and taking deep breath wiped his face and was about to move towards the bathroom to take a long shower which he really needed at that time to sooth down his emotions when his mobile rang again… Daya looked at the caller id and a smile crept on his lips…

Daya after attending the call: How's my champ…?

Aryaan in smile: Fine and excited…

Daya caringly: Excited, well may I know the reason dear…

Aryaan in concern: Dad, was you crying…?

Daya really quite for few moments, not knowing what to answer him and then lovingly: Why will someone cry who is having a son like you in his life baita… I think I have caught with cold, nothing else yar…

Aryaan silently: Dad I love you and that's the only thing you need now for yours life, right…?

Daya in small smile: Yeah my soul you are absolutely right and now tell me why you are excited…?

Aryaan in smile: Because tomorrow we are going to London to attend that festival… We have done all the preparations and re-confirmed the arrangements there too… (Happily…) And you know now I am having pigeons and Parrots babies too to play with and I have adopted a small kitten of pure white color and his eyes are green… And guess what, I have given him a name too…

Daya smilingly: That's sound really nice so what is his good name son…?

Aryaan excitedly: Victor, how's that…?

Daya lovingly: Very lovely name dear… (taking a pause…) and now you can come on point young man…

Aryaan clearing his throat: Umm Dad, I, hehe Dad woh…

Daya in smile: Aap Victor ko sath ly jana chahty ho London…?

Aryaan instantly: G, aap ko kaisy pata chala…?

Daya caringly: Because I am yours Dad mairi jaan… Ly jao sath lekin dihan rakhna bohut, hotel mein tou pet rakhny ki permission nahin ho gi, kisi achi pet-shop mein rakhna ussy… OK…?

Aryaan in excited tone: Yeah dad Chen had done all the arrangements there… The pet shop is on a little distance from the hotel and they are agreed to keep Victor with them for some days…

Daya smilingly: OK baita, so now you may take him with you two…

Aryaan happily: Thank you so much Dad, you are the best…

Daya lovingly: You are always welcome my prince and now go as Puneet is waiting for you…

Aryaan hurriedly: Dad but wait, aik baat tou reh hi gae…

Daya taking sigh: Aryaan please baita you know the answer already "a big NO", OK…?

Aryaan requesting: Dad please, Puneet is saying that he will too drive half the way and we will not have any conveyance problem there too…

Daya in straight tone: I said No, so No… London pohanch k cab ly laina ya koe car rent py ly laina, am I clear…?

Aryaan silently: Yeah Dad… (In smile…) OK then, see you very soon, love you…

Daya smilingly: Love you too baita jaan, take care, bye…

And the line got cut by both sides and Daya in smile stared at his mobile for few moments and then stood up while jerking his head and made his way towards the bathroom to take a long shower…

**_SULJHA HUA SA SHAKS SAMJHTY HAIN MUJH KO LOG,_**

**_PAR ULJHA HUA SA MUJH MEIN, KOE DOSRA BHI HAI…_**

England…

Nottingham…

Audi A5…

Aryaan ended the call and looked towards Puneet who was standing beside him while resting his back with the car and was giving him a tough look…

Aryaan shrugged his shoulders and: Main ny pehly hi kaha tha Dad nahin manien gy…

Puneet angrily: Iss tarhan manaty hain kya… Tum ny koshish kb ki uncle ko manany ki…?

Aryaan in frustration: Ab ager aur koshish kerta na tou Dad phone mein ghus k mairi pitai ker daity, samjhy…

Puneet laughed lightly and: Waow tou uncle Aani ki pitai bhi kerty hain bohut acha laga suun k…

Aryaan gave him a tough look and: G nahin… Dad tou kabhi mujhy ghussy mein onchi aawaz mein dant'ty bhi nahin hain, pitai is a far away thing…

Puneet smilingly: Kyun k tum kabhi uncle ki patience ko test nahin kerty Aani… (Patting his shoulder softly…) Kabhi kerna bhi nahin… Just keep this bond sustains; which is present between you both from always…

Aryaan totally quite for few moments and then in low tone: Chen, Dad trusts me so much what if someday I could not maintain this trust of him on me…?

Puneet looked him for few moments silently and then in serious tone: Then its results may be more than horrible, shaid tum uncle ko kho doo gy Aryaan…

Aryaan instantly looked him in fear and: No Chen, please don't say this please…

Puneet looking in his eyes: What had you done Aani…? Have you broken down uncle's trust on you…? (while stressing…) Tell me the truth Aani, the truth…

Aryaan looked him and just moved his head down and nodded with down head silently… Puneet really took a sigh and after few moments of complete silence…

Aryaan in low tone: I tried to know about his past life which he never shared with me to save me from hurt and pain…

Puneet taking deep breath, patted his shoulder and in calm tone: Just keep yourself composed in front of uncle and never make him come to know about this otherwise he may not be able to bear this thing Aani, although what you did was not wrong… (Aryaan looked towards him… Puneet in small smile…) He is your Dad and you are having a complete right over him to share his pain and hurt with you and just don't worry a day will come when he will share that all with you by his own, hmm…

Aryaan nodded with teary eyes and just hugged Puneet tightly and Puneet in smile just wrapped him in a tight hug and after few moments they both got separate from the hug and then moved towards Aryaan's college…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please do review…

Love you and take care you all… :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N…**

Subhsresaha, Hahahah hai na mujhy bhi bohut pasand hain easi cars, haha… ;) :D Hahahahah god tum bhi na sweety, chalo message convey ker dia hai Daya sir ko aur sir keh rahy hain k sochty hain iss barey mein kuch, hehe… Love you doll with a big and tight hug, love you… :-* :-* :-)

Guest, Advance eid mubarik to you too dear aur story aagy berh rahi hai, yeh wahin nahin hai jahan first chapter mein thi… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Sheenam, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Shilpa, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Rukmani, Dear what I think is k aap bohut jaldi decision py pohanch jati ho as aap ny yeh bhi decide ker lia k main story mein kya dikhaon gi aur yeh bhi k main aap ko kya reply karon gi anyways main aap ko kabhi bhi nahin kahon gi k aap story na perho bl k aap story zaror perho ta k aap ko pata chaly k aap kitni sahi aur kitni ghalat ho… Aur mujhy nahin lagta k main ny kisi bhi story mein Abhijeet sir ko as a vilian portray kia hai yeh aap ki apni approach aur thinking hai unn k character ko ly k and about my ego, tou thanks to my Lord k mujh mein ego bilkul nahin hai, main bohut jaldi jhukny aur compromise kerny wali larki hoon and yes main ny hamesha mairi hr story mein not only DUO but sb characters ko hi balance kia hai… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Siya 01, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

GD, Hahahahah arrey yar DUO ko late fifties mein imagine ker lo ager late sixties mein gaye tou ACP sir k liye problem ho jaye ga hahah… ;) :D Hahaha yeh confusion tou story mein hi answer ho gi yar hehe… ;) ;) Thank you so very much dear, yeh poem mujhy bohut pasand hai issi liye daal di bs aur I am really obliged k aap ko itni achi lagi poem… :) :) Hahahahahahahah yeh tou mujhy lg raha hai k feed-back k last lines aap ny GD Parrot sy likhwaien hain, hahahah…. ;) ;) Thank you so very much dear and stay blessed… :) :)

Raveena, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Poonum, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Shrestha, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Rangoli, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Sukhmani, G bach'chy I am fine, thank you dear… Aap bhi theek ho na, medicines ly rahi ho regularly…? Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hahhhaha god aap bohut sweet ho yar… Bach'chy daikho aap mairi profile daikh rahy ho na, iss mein DUO ki pic. hai right hand side py yeh mairi dp hai, aik chota sa Pakistan ka flag aa raha hai sath, yeh mairi location hai aur summary mein jo main ny mairy barey mein bataya hai k DUO ki fan hoon aur zada stories inhien k barey mein likhon gien, yeh mairi summary hai… Yehi sb cheezien aap ki profile mein bhi show hoon gien… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Amar Singh, Thank you so very much sir, feeling blessed… :)

Tanya, Thank you so very much auntie, I am really obliged and feeling blessed, thanks again… :)

Guest, Dear main zada tr dopahar ko likhti hoon aaj kal aur kuch portion raat ko, bs iss tarhan sy manage ho jata hai… Ramadan mein Quran shareef complete hua tha issi liye humary liye yeh month bohut zada important hota hai aur aik tarhan sy iss month mein humari training bhi hoti Lord ki taraf sy humary nafs ko control kerny k liye aur dosry logon ka ehsas kerny k liye… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Oooh sounds good dear… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Katiiy, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Sounds good dear… Hicking ki kabhi…? Mujhy bohut pasand hai aur pehly kerti bhi thi… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Diya, Hahahahah thank you doll for the hug, feeling great sooth… :) Oooh aap k teer khatam ho gaye, chalo ab tou phir wait hi ker sakti ho aap aur yeh ACP sir ko copy ker rahi thi kya ongli hila hila k… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and a tight hug… :)

Guest, Heheh bs mujhy laga aap ny Maths k barey mein bola, haha… :D Lo g aap ko saza dainy mein bohut maza aata hai, kahin aap school teacher tou nahin ho na, hahah… :D ;) Yeah yar wait tou kerna parey ga abhi, hehehe… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Purvi, Wish you safe journey dear aur shadi aaram sy enjoy kerna… Js bhi cheez mein comfortable feel karo woh pehen lo yar… Long frok k sath churi daar pajama pehen lo ya lehnga ya koe bhi formal out-fit… Ager aap ki height achi hai aur carry ker sakti ho tou sari pehen lo… Thank you so much dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Main ny update na kerny ki reason dy di thi aur aap story nahin perh rahy only because I updated late so its fine with me do as you want aur mujhy apny reviewers ki bohut respect aur care hai and I believe " Be good to all but don't waste time to prove it…" Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Shzk, Haha ab hasny k chances thory km hi milien gy yar especially in flash-backs… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

rukmani, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

CID-Abhi, Hi dear, I am fine, how are you…? Aur yar main kyun naraz hoon gi aap sy, ks cheez ka reply nahin kia yar main ny…? Sorry yar ghalti sy miss ho gaya ho ga shaid… And about the story aap time sy pehly aa gae ho hehe, chalo jaldi post ker doon gi woh story bhi… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Hahhahaha good guess, easey hi drr drr k perho story, heheheh… ;) ;) Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Cracresta, Bach'chy ab kya incomplete chora main ny… :o aur pehly bhi kb chora tha… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Khushi, Oooh congratulations dear, khob enjoy kerna shadi py… Yar main tou high heel hi recommend karon gi kyun main flat nahin pehnti, mairy paon mein dard hony lagta hai, hehe… Aap daikh lo comfortable feel karo tou heel hi pehen laina… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Here is the next update, please have fun and must review… :)

* * *

India…

Mumbai…

Abhijeet's Home…

Mohina was continuously moving from one room to another while doing her packing and was looking very excited while Bhavna was busy in kitchen for preparing dinner and Abhijeet was sitting in lounge while watching a news channel… He was busy in watching TV when his mobile rang, Abhijeet attended the call after looking at the caller ID…

Abhijeet in smile: Hello baita, how are you…?

Eshaan excitedly: I am fine Papa… Aap log kal aa rahy hain na…?

Abhijeet assuringly: G baita aa rahy hain… Aap ki practice kaisi ja rahi hai…?

Eshaan smilingly: Bohut zada achi, teachers bhi bohut encourage ker rahy hain…

Abhijeet caringly: Aur tabiyt theek hai na… Aawaz sy lg raha hai gala kharab ho gaya hai aap ka…

Eshaan taking sigh: G Papa gala thora sa kharab ho gaya hai… Kabhi bahir ki koe cheez khai nahin na ab khani per rahi hai tou thora problem ho raha hai lekin zada tension wali baat nahin hai… (secretly…) Papa pata hai, Mummy bilkul sahi kehti hain, bohut hi bore khana hota hai inn ka tou, bilkul pheeka pheeka sa…

Abhijeet smiled and: Bs aap apni Mummy k khany k hi aadi ho gaye ho na tabhi problem ho raha hai, ab hr koe Bhavna k jaisi achi cooking tou nahin ker sakta na…

Eshaan proudly: Yeh tou hai Papa… Wasey Mummy hain kahan…?

Abhijeet taking sigh: Apni favorite jagah mein…

Eshaan instantly: Kitchen mein…

Abhijeet while nodding: Hmm aur Mohina packing kerny mein busy hai… Pata nahin ussy daikh k tou lg raha hai k hum London shift hony lagy hain bs…

Eshaan laughed lightly and: Wasey Papa idea bura nahin hai…

Abhijeet smiled and: Acha chalo main Bhavna ko aap ka message convey ker daita hun jal…

Eshaan cutting him hurriedly: Arrey Papa rukien tou, kyun marwany lagy hain mujhy aap, mazak ker raha tha main tou… Mummy ko pata chal gaya tou foren hi wapis bulwa lien gi aur aap logon ko bhi nahin aany dien gi kal…

Abhijeet smiled and was about to say further when Mohina excitedly while standing beside him: Papa, bhaiya ka phone hai na…

Abhijeet nodded in smile and forwarded the mobile towards her… Mohina grabbing that happily: Hello bhaiya kaisy hain aap…? Pata hai hum bhi kal aa rahy hain aur main ny tou sari packing bhi ker li aur…

Eshaan cutting her smilingly: Arrey bach'chy sans tou ly lo na…

Mohina stubbornly: Bhaiya aik minute rukien na zara… Pata hai aap ko kuch k kitna miss ker rahi hoon main aap ko, ab main laron ks sy aur apni photography kisy dikhaon…?

Eshaan in smile: Hmm yeh tou bohut problem ho gaya bhae, ab kya karien…?

Mohina proudly: Main ny solution dhond lia hai…

Eshaan smiled and: Acha, kya solution dhonda hai mairi guriya ny…?

Mohina excitedly: Main ny sarey negatives rakh liye hain sath… Aap jo jo approve karien gy woh develop kerwa lien gy aur… Aik minute, bhaiya aap ny maira camera tou ly lia hai na…?

Eshaan showing that he forgot that: Oooh bach'chy woh tou main bhool gaya… Acha aap yahan aa jao phir apni pasand ka ly laina na…

Mohina angrily: Nahin aap aaj hi lien bs… Aap ko pata hai k main kaisa camera use kerti hoon… Yahan bhi tou aap ny hi la k dia tha na… Bs mujhy kuch nahin pata, mujhy kal wahan camera chahiye bs…

And she gave back the mobile to Abhijeet and went towards kitchen to help Bhavna while Eshaan to tease her: Mujhy bhool gaya hai k…

Abhijeet cutting him in smile: Kyun tang kerty ho ussy itna haan…? Aap ly chuky ho na uss ka camera…?

Eshaan smiled and: Oooh Papa aap… Chali gae woh naraz ho k… G, woh tou aaj subha hi ly liya tha bs easey hi issy tang kerny ka dil ker raha tha, aap bataye ga nahin ussy…

Abhijeet while nodding: Theek hai nahin batata wasey bhi aap dono k mamly mein bilkul nahin bolna chahiye kisi dosry ko… Aap dono tou khud hi lrr k dosti ker laity ho aur problem humary liye ho jata hai…

Eshaan laughed lightly and: Kya Papa aap bhi na… Itny aaram sy tou maan gaya tha main bs aik heavy bike hi lia tha main ny tou…

Abhijeet teasingly: Bilkul aur main ny ussi din teh ker lia tha k aagy sy aap dono k mamly mein bilkul nahin paron ga… Bhavna theek rehti hai na zara sa koe bach'cha naraz hua aur uss ny unn ka favorite khana bana k mana lia, problem tou mairy liye ho jata hai bhae… (Abhijeet noticing Bhavna coming towards him…) Acha ab apni Mummy sy baat karo aur mairi taraf sy bye, khayal rakhna apna bohut aur baki ki naseehatien Bhavna ker hi dy gi…

Bhavna giving him an angry glance, grabbed mobile from him…

Bhavna while sitting beside him: Eshaan kyun tang ker rahy ho Mohina ko… Pata hai ghussy mein aa k doo cameras ki demand ker rahi hai ab woh…

Eshaan exclaimed in shock: Kya… Arrey nahin Mummy please bs main aik hi ly k dy sakta hun, phir uss ny pictures bhi tou develop kerwani hoon gi na… Itni zada pocket money nahin hai mairy paas…

Bhavna worriedly: Eshaan gala kharab ker lia hai na jaty hi… Itni baar bola hai k kuch halka phulka sa banana seekh lo mager aap sunty kahan ho mairi…

Eshaan sheepishly: Mummy zada kharab nahin…

Bhavna cutting him angrily: Acha ab mujhy yeh batany ki zarort nahin hai k kitna kharab hai aur kitna nahin… Aap k Papa ka bhi yehi problem hai tou…

Abhijeet cutting her hurriedly: Bhae mujhy kyun beech mein la rahi ho, maira kahan gala kharab hai…

Bhavna turning towards him: Aap tou rehny dien bilkul, jb bhi kahin bahir jaty hain sb sy pehly galy py hi effect hota hai aap k bhi…

Eshaan intervening: Mummy ab aap Papa ko tou na dantien na, maira gala…

Bhavna angrily to him: Acha chup karo ab aur koe zarort nahin hai Papa ka wakeel ban'nany ki acha…

Abhijeet smiled while watching the news channel and Eshaan in low tone: G…

Bhavna nodding disappointingly: Acha choro yeh sb aur yeh batao k aap k room mein stove hai kya…?

Eshaan hurriedly: Mummy please mujh sy cooking nahin ho gi…

Bhavna patting her head: Hey bhagwan, main kya karon iss larky ka…

Abhijeet coughed a little, Bhavna looked him and: Papa sy baat karo woh samjhaty hain aap ko, mairi tou samjh sy bahir ho aap dono baap, baita hunh…

And she left from there in anger after giving the mobile to Abhijeet…

Eshaan relieving a relax sigh: Thank god, Papa aap ny bach'cha lia mujhy…

Abhijeet while ignoring him: Eshaan wahan khud cook kerny ka koe intizam hai kya…?

Eshaan was about to cry: Papa please aap bhi…

Abhijeet strictly: Eshaan tell me what I am asking… Acha aap k paas electric kettle hai kya…?

Eshaan sighing helplessly: G Papa yahan aik chota sa kitchen hai aur room mein electric kettle bhi hai…

Abhijeet nodded and: Hmm tou baita aik cup saaf pani ka boil hony k rakh doo kettle mein…

Eshaan after doing that: G Papa, kettle on ker di hai pani garam ho raha hai… (In scared tone…) Papa aap log mujhy garam pani tou nahin pilany lagy na…?

Abhijeet smiled and: Ab apny bag mein check karo, acha aik minute… (to Bhavna…) Bhavna bottles kahan rakhi hain…?

Bhavna from kitchen: Black travelling bag ki inner pocket k left hand side k corner mein rakhien hain dono bottles…

Abhijeet nodded and on mobile: Suun lia na…?

Eshaan in smile: G, main nikalta hun… (after taking out both the bottles…) g Papa nikal lien ab kya karon…?

Abhijeet smiled and: Eshaan aik bottle mein powder ho ga, put one tea spoon of that powder in a cup and then pour boiling water on that and cover the cup for 2 to 3 minutes, OK…?

Eshaan confusingly: G Papa lekin dosri bottle ka kya karon…?

Abhijeet caringly: That one is having honey inside it… Ager QEHWEY ka taste acha na lagy then you can put some of it in the cup…

Eshaan in shock: Kya, Mummy ny yahan bhi sath bhaij di apni domestic remedy…

Abhijeet laughed lightly and: G baita kyun k ussy pata hai k mairi tarhan aap bhi jaldi effect ho jaty ho weather changes sy…

Bhavna taking mobile from Abhijeet: Eshaan ab bina kuch boley yeh QEHWA pee lo aur soo jao, main dobara phone karon gi aur mujhy aap ki aawaz bilkul theek lagni chahiye… Ab banana aa gaya hai tou raat ko ager problem lagy tou 2, 3 baar bana k pee laina theek hai…?

Eshaan smiled and: G Mummy theek hai aur aap please tension na lien main kal tk bilkul theek ho jaon ga iss remedy sy…

Bhavna smiled and: Chalo ab jaldi sy pi lo, abhi tou wahan shaam hi ho gi raat tk thory thory time interval sy peety rehna aur aaj practice na kerna bilkul, galy ko rest doo aur khayal rakho apna bohut sara, OK…?

Eshaan lovingly: Love you Mummy and missing you…

Bhavna shook her head wearing a smile on her lips and: Acha ab zada makhan na lagao kal pohanch rahy hain hum bhi, chalo ab rakho jaldi, bye and love you too…

And she grabbed the mobile in Abhijeet's hand and went towards her room… Abhijeet attached the mobile with his ear and heard Eshaan saying: Bye Mummy and waiting for tomorrow…

And he cut the line too; Abhijeet stared at the mobile for few moments in smile and then stood up and made his way towards their room after asking Mohina to set the table… He entered inside and saw Bhavna standing near window and looking outside, showing her back to him… Abhijeet nodded disappointingly and moved towards her…

Abhijeet pressing her shoulder, softly: Bhavna…!

Bhavna hurriedly wiped off her tears and turning towards him: G, woh main bahir aa hi rahi thi bs woh…

Abhijeet cutting her in soft tone: Bohut miss ker rahi ho Eshaan ko, hmm…?

Bhavna looked him with teary eyes and just nodded silently with down head… Abhijeet smiled and: Tou ussy janey kyun dia…?

Bhavna wiping her tears: Itna acha chance mila hai ussy apna future banany ka tou main mairi wajah sy mairy baity ka future tou nahin kharab ker sakti na… (trying to compose herself…) Woh tou woh wahan jaty hi beemar ho gaya nahin tou main tou preshan bhi na hoti bilkul, (looking at Abhijeet for assurance…) hai na…?

Abhijeet gave her a slight assuring node, wearing a small smile and just smoothly wrapped her in a consoling hug… Tears rolled down from Bhavna's eyes in speed…

Bhavna in wet tone: Aap bilkul sahi kerty hain, bach'chon ko itni dour nahin bhaijna chahiye bilkul bhi…

Abhijeet softly while rubbing her head: Acha tou jb Eshaan aik renowned singer bn jaye ga tb tou uss k kafi foreign tours hua karien gy tou tum nahin jany doo gi kya ussy kahin…?

Bhavna while separating, in fake anger: Main ny easa kb kaha, ab sari zindagi tou ussy apny sath bandh k nahin rakh sakty na, bara ho gaya hai ab woh…

Abhijeet chuckled and: Aaahaan chalo tum ny yeh tou mana k Eshaan bara ho gaya hai wasey phir tum London Eshaan k liye tou nahin ja rahi na…

Bhavna hurriedly: Bach'chy jitny bhi barey ho jaien maa, baap k liye bach'chy hi rehty hain… Daikha na aap ny kitni jaldi beemar ho gaya, abhi tou chota hai woh, khud ka dihan bhi nahin rakha jata uss sy tou…

Abhijeet nodded while smiling and: Chalo ab Mohina wait ker rahi hai dinner py…

Bhavna while nodding: Aap chalien main mun dho k aati hun, easey hi Mohina preshan ho jaye gi…

Abhijeet nodded while patting her cheek and left from there and Bhavna made her way towards the bathroom to wash her face…

Mohina seeing Abhijeet coming back: Papa, Mummy kahan hain…?

Abhijeet while moving towards the dining table: Aa rahi hai bs…

Mohina nodded and then in low tone: Bhaiya ko miss ker rahi hain na Mummy…?

Abhijeet looked her and then nodded silently while taking a deep breath and same time they both noticed Bhavna coming out from the room… Abhijeet signaled Mohina, who nodded and went inside the kitchen while Bhavna too headed towards the kitchen when…

Abhijeet stopping her: Bhavna baith jao tum, Mohina daikh ly gi…

Bhavna nodded to him and then sat beside him where soon Mohina too joined them… And they all started taking dinner silently when Mohina to change the atmosphere…

Mohina initiated: Papa hath k lakiron mein sb likha hota hai kya k hum ny ks profession mein jana hai, hum kitny successful rahien gy, waghaira waghaira…

Abhijeet looked her and: Ks ny kaha aap ko yeh…?

Mohina casually: Mairi aik class-fellow hai Nandini, uss ny kaha… Woh bohut believe kerti hai inn cheezon py… (excitedly…) Pata hai aap ko woh keh rahi thi k humari birth sy ly k death tk k sb secrets inn lines mein chupy hoty hain…

Bhavna sternly: Aap ki friend hai kya woh…?

Mohina shook her head and: Nahin Mummy class-fellow hai… Mujhy woh itni khas achi nahin lagti pata nahin kr waqt apni hi fantasy ki duniya mein rehti hai woh tou aur pata hai jahan kahin koe palmist daikh lia foren pohanch jati hai hath dikhany, aik dafa tou mujhy bhi…

Abhijeet cutting her in low but angry tone: Aap ny apna hath read kerwaya hai kya…?

Mohina laughed lightly and: Papa mujhy maar khani thi kya Mummy sy jo easa kuch kerti, main tou easey hi pouch rahi thi bs… Mujhy tou wasey bhi inn sb cheezon py koe believe nahin hai aur kehty hai na k ignorance is blessing, kuch cheezien chupi rahien wohi sahi hota hai sb k liye…

Abhijeet totally quite for few moments and then in soft tone: Mohina yeh palmist waghaira sb nakli hoty hain baita, yeh sirf paisy kamany ka aik zariye hain aur inn baton mein nahin perna chahiye… (in deep tone…) Kyun k jo kismet mein likha hai, woh ho k rehta hai, (taking sigh…) chahy jo bhi ker lo koe tadbeer kaam nahin aati…

Bhavna looked him where pain was clearly visible… Bhavna took a deep breath and then to divert his mind: Mohina packing complete ho gae na aap ki…?

And she looked at Abhijeet from corner of her eyes and found him again engaging with his dinner, she smiled in satisfaction while Mohine replied: G Mummy, packing tou sb complete ho gae hai… (Bhavna nodded while Mohina added childishly…) Wasey na aap dono k inn sb sawalon k chak'kr mein main asal baat hi bhool gae thi bilkul… (to Abhijeet, cutely…) Papa aap ko pata hai Mummy palmist hain…

They both looked towards her in confusion and Abhijeet in confusion: Kya matlab…?

Mohina naughtily: Ab daikhien na Papa, Mummy ko pehly hi pata chal gaya k bhaiya ki bahir ja k tabiyt kharab ho jaye gi issi liye tou Mummy ny woh bottles bhaiya k sath rakh dien tou phir hue na Mummy palmist, aakhir fore-seeing jo ker laiti hain…

Abhijeet smiled while nodding and Bhavna in strict tone: Mohina ab apni yeh fazool ki baatien band karo aur chup chap khana khatam karo, mujhy aawaz na aaye ab aap ki bilkul…

Mohina looked at Bhavna's face and seeing the typical shut up call there which mother's usually use for their children, she thought it as a better option to take it because of knowing the exact consequences of disobeying that call…

After the dinner got over, they went in lounge where soon Mohina too joined them holding coffee cups for all… And serving to her parents, she too got seated beside Bhavna and Bhavna looking at her body language took sigh and…

Bhavna: Pouchna hai kuch… (Mohina nodded instantly… Bhavna added…) Poucho…?

Mohina excitedly: Bhaiya ny yeh atmospheric changes sy effect hony k elawa aur kya inherit kia hai Papa sy…?

Bhavna undeliberately: Singing talent…

Abhijeet looked her in shock while she was also shocked on her reply and after glancing once at Abhijeet, she moved her head down… Mohina looked at her and then him in broad excited smile…

Mohina to Abhijeet happily: Papa aap singing bhi kerty hain, hum ny tou kabhi nahin sun'na aap ko…

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Haan kyun k main ny kabhi singing nahin ki bs easey hi shadi ki reception py gana gaya tha ussi ki baat ker rahi hai Bhavna shaid…

Bhavna in smile: Hmm, bohut achi aawaz hai aap k Papa ki…

Mohina in requesting tone: Papa please thora sa…

Abhijeet cutting her: Nahin baita main bilkul koe gana nahin ga raha, aap bhaiya sy suun laina, theek hai…

Mohina while insisting: Lekin Papa woh tou bhaiya ki aawaz ho gi na aur woh tou main sunti hi rehti hun, please na…

Abhijeet trying to avoid: Lekin baita mujhy gana aata hi nahin hai na easey hi shadi py thora sa gunguna dia tha bs… (Mohina moved her head down silently looking gloomy… Abhijeet looked her and then towards Bhavna… Bhavna gave him a slight node while requesting through eyes… Abhijeet sighed helplessly and…) acha theek hai… (Mohina instantly looked towards him with glowing face and smile came on two faces too while Abhijeet added…) Gana nahin suna raha, poem sunao ga, bolo sunao kya…?

Mohina instantly: OK done… Poem tou sunaien na please, gany ka baad mein daikhien gy…

Bhavna chuckled while Abhijeet nodded disappointingly and then seeing him, clearing his throat, the two really got seated in silence…

Abhijeet started while grabbing Mohina's hand in his hand…:

HATH KI LAKIRON MEIN KYA TALASH KERTY HO…?

INN FAZOOL BATON MEIN KS LIYE ULAJHTY HO…?

(Abhijeet in smile while looking at Bhavna…)

JN KO MILNA HOTA HAI,

BN LAKEER DAIKHY HI…

ZINDAGI K RASTOON PER,

SATH SATH CHALTA HAI,

PHIR KAHAN BICHARTA HAI…?

(While wrapping arm around Mohina's shoulder and taking her in soft side hug…)

JO NAHIN MUKAD'DAR MEIN,

KB HUMAIN WOH MILTA HAI…?

KB WOH SATH CHALTA HAI…?

HATH KI LAKIRON MEIN,

KYA TALASH KERTY HO…?

And he opened his eyes while slightly jerking his head and looked towards Bhavna and gave him a smile filled with love and promise and in return received the same smile with an assuring node from her…

Mohina clapped and happily: Waow Papa aap tou bilkul dark horse nikly, main ny palmist ki baat ki aur aap ny itny achy sy sb explain ker dia poem k through… (excitedly…) aik aur poem…

Abhijeet threatening her: Ager aik minute k ander ander aap soney k liye nahin gae tou kal koe bhi nahin…

Mohina instantly while standing: Main tou ja hi rahi thi room mein soney warna subah utha nahin jaye ga na, good night…

And she immediately left while Abhijeet and Bhavna broke into smile while looking at her back and Bhavna moved her gaze towards Abhijeet and found him already looking at her in small smile…

Bhavna confusingly: Kya daikh rahy hain aap…?

Abhijeet softly: Apni patni ko…

Bhavna smiled and: Aap ki poem bohut ach'chi thi, mujhy bohut…

Abhijeet cutting her in serious tone: Woh poem nahin thi Bhavna, humari zindagi k safer ki kahani thi… (In strong tone…) Main sach mein khud ko bohut satisfied aur blessed samjhta hoon Bhavna aur aaj yeh admit kerta hoon k ACP sir ny bohut sahi faisla lia tha mairy liye, bohut sahi…

Bhavna in smile: Mairy nahin humary liye, hum dono k liye… (Abhijeet nodded in soft smile… Bhavna while standing…) Ab aap bhi rest ker lien, Mohina ny subah subah jaga daina hai kal…

Abhijeet laughed lightly while standing and then moved towards his room while Bhavna moved towards the kitchen, grabbing the cups and soon went in her room after cleaning the whole kitchen and checking Mohina… Before sleeping she first talked to Eshaan and asked him about his health and after giving him few other instructions and getting satisfied from his side, she too lay down to sleep…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please do review…

Love you and take care you all… :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N…**

Soo sorry friends, very busy these days so not getting time to reply your reviews but a VERY BIG THANKS and a tight hug to all those who reviewed the last chapter, I am really obliged, thanks once again, love you all…

Here is the next chapter, please have fun… :)

* * *

India…

Mumbai…

Abhijeet's Home…

Next morning, Bhavna came out from her room and went towards Mohina's room to check her and after she reached inside, she got what she already expected, the room was empty… A small smile came on her lips and she went towards kitchen where she got what she was looking for… Mohina was present inside the kitchen and was busy in making the breakfast…

Mohina noticing Bhavna coming inside: Good morning Mummy…

Bhavna smiled and: Good morning baita, aaj subah subah hi kitchen mein…?

Mohina smilingly: G, bs aankh khul gae tou socha aap dono ko surprise hi dy dun wasey Papa kahan hain…?

Bhavna while taking the charge: Soo rahy hain, thori dair mein aa jaien gy…

Mohina while moving towards their room: Main Papa ko jaga k aati hun…

Bhavna in smile just shook her head and did not stop her because of knowing that she won't stop… After few minutes she saw her coming back…

Bhavna while setting the table: Utha aai apny Papa ko…?

Mohina while helping her: Papa shaid fresh ho rahy hain, room mein nahin thy…

Bhavna nodded and: Theek hai aaty hoon gy phir, aap coffee bana lo jaldi sy…

Mohina nodded and then started making coffee while Bhavna kept busy in settling the table… Soon Abhijeet too joined them and they all got settled on chairs and started their breakfast…

Mohina: Papa flight 10:00 bajey hai na…?

Abhijeet: Hmm… (to Bhavna…) Bhavna 07:15 ho rahy hain, 08:00 tk nikal jaien gy, tum daikh laina…

Bhavna nodded assuringly and: G, theek hai… Aap Freddy bhai sahab ko bhi phone ker k yaad dila dijye ga unhon ny hi ACP uncle aur doctor sahab ko pick kerna tha na…

Abhijeet casually: Hmm abhi baat ho gae hai uss sy… ACP sir kal doctor sahab k ghar hi ruuk gaye thy, Freddy abhi unhien k sath tha…

Bhavna in smile: Chalien yeh tou bohut acha ho gaya…

Abhijeet nodded and soon they got freed from the breakfast and then Abhijeet got busy to place the luggage in car while Bhavna and Mohina got engaged in winding up their tasks and arranging the home… And at last they all left for air-port after bolting all the windows and locking all the doors…

Chhatrapati Shivaji International Air-port…

Soon they reached at air-port where Vivek and Tasha were also present, who came there to meet them…

Abhijeet while looking around: Vivek, sir aur doctor sahab nahin aaye abhi tk…?

Vivek: Sir, mairi baat hue thi thori dair pehly Freddy sir sy… Woh log ghar sy tou nikal aaye hain aaty hi hoon gy…

Abhijeet nodded and forwarding the car keys towards him: Vivek yeh gari ki aur ghar ki chabiyan hain, dihan rakhna…

Vivek nodded assuringly and then signaling to one side: Lein sir aa gaye Freddy sir bhi ACP sir aur doctor sahab ko ly k…

Abhijeet looked in that direction and saw the three coming towards them… After meeting with all…

Dr. Salunkhy: Chalo ab Freddy, Vivek aur Tasha tum teenon niklo, Bureau jana ho ga na tum logon ko, late ho rahy ho…

Freddy: Nahin sir, koe baat nahin… Flight announcement ho jaye phir chaly jaien gy…

ACP sir: Freddy flight mein abhi time hai aur tum teenon khud late pohancho gy tou juniors py kya impression parey ga hmm…

Freddy while nodding: Theek hai sir lekin aap log apna bohut khayal rakhiye ga aur London pohanchty hi phone keriye ga, theek hai…?

Abhijeet assuringly: Bilkul Freddy yeh bhi koe kehny ki baat hai…

Freddy smiled and then after giving safe journey wishes and biding bye to all the three left from there towards Bureau…

ACP sir: Chalo hum log bhi ander chalty hain ab…

They all nodded and then moved inside and started waiting for the flight announcement in light chit-chat… Soon the announcement got heard and the five made their way towards the plane…

England…

Nottingham…

AD Vila…

There was a continuous snubbing voice coming from one person's mouth while the other one was sitting calmly while enjoying his chips and not giving a slight damn to the person's snubbing…

Puneet finally got really frustrated and while jerking Aryaan: Aani tum suun bhi rahy ho k main itni dair sy kya bkwas ker raha hun…

Aryaan while nibbling chips calmly shook his head and continued watching the FIFA world-cup match that was playing between Brazil and Croatia…

Puneet threatening him: Aani ager tum aik minute k ander ander na uthy tou main TV band ker dun ga samjhy…

Aryaan nodded while looking really engrossed in the match… Puneet nodded in a challenging way and started looking at his watch when after few seconds really jumped on his feet in fear hearing Aryaan'a loud shout as…

Aryaan looking really frustrated: What the hell yar… God what had he done… The Brazilian player did goal in Croatia team's goal, damn…

Puneet in extreme anger hit him hardly with a cushion and: To hell with you Aani… Tumhien tameez nahin hai kya, abhi mujhy heart attack aa jata tou…

Aryaan annoyingly while rubbing his shoulder: Why, what did I do…?

Puneet angrily: Why did you shouted so loudly and…

Aryaan cutting him in shock: What, are you serious Chen… (Unbelievably…) you are seriously asking me why I am shouting… (Pointing towards the screen…) Can't you see what this stupid Marcelo had done, he did goal in Croatia's goal, against his own team and…

Punnet cutting him while standing: You are seriously too much Aani, you are watching the recorded match idiot, Brazil has already won this match…

Aryaan sarcastically: Ha ha thank you Mr. Puneet Sunil for giving me such an outstanding information and for your kind information I know that this match had already telecasted but Brazil is my favorite and today is a match between Brazil and Mexico so I am just seeing their flaws in this match so that I can see either they overcome their flaws in today's match or not, OK…?

And jerking his head, he again turned his attention towards the TV screen when Puneet coldly: But to know this you really need to watch the match my friend…

Aryaan turned towards him and rising his eye-brow: What do you mean by this…?

Puneet stood there looking in his eyes while wearing a sweet smile on his lips but his eyes were sparkling with naughtiness and threat…

Aryaan instantly while standing and pointing finger towards him: No Chen, don't you dare to make me miss my match…

Puneet sweetly: So where is your luggage dear…?

Aryaan convincingly: Chen please yar can't we go tomorrow or at late night please…

Puneet taking remote from him switched off the TV and looked towards him coldly: You got your answer, right…?

Aryaan sighing helplessly: OK fine, I will be back with my luggage…

Puneet nodded and they both went in their respective rooms… Soon Aryaan returned in lounge and seeing Puneet nowhere around…

Aryaan calling him loudly: Chen now where are you man… Com'on we are getting late…

Puneet hurriedly while climbing stairs, murmured: Ab issy dair ho rahi hai aur itni dair sy jo main chil'la raha tha tb tou kuch nahin sunai dy raha tha kuch bhi, hunh…

Aryaan seeing him coming down; grabbed the basket in which he was having Victor with him: Shukr hai nazar aa gaye tum, I want to reach in hotel before the match got started and it's already 04:00 in the evening…

Puneet nodded in smile and while moving with him: Wasey Aani tumhara favorite player koun hai…

Aryaan excitedly: Neymar… Brazilian player hai and is really talented… Last match mein bhi doo goals kiye iss ny… And which one is yours favorite…?

Puneet shrugging his shoulders: Rafael Nadal…

Aryaan shocked: What… (Teasingly…) I am asking about foot-ball player Chen not Lawn Tennis…

Puneet coldly: I don't like foot ball…

Aryaan angrily: And I don't like Lawn Tennis, hunh…

Puneet teasingly: Who is asking about yours views mister…?

Aryaan looking him in extreme anger: The same one who told you that I need yours permission to give words to my views…

Puneet while opening the cab's door: Yeah right…

Aryaan in frustration to the cab driver: Excuse me please…

Driver while opening driving seat's car door: Yes sir…?

Aryaan looked towards Puneet in anger while sitting beside him, who was looking confused… Aryaan turning his attention towards driver again: Sir may I ask you, which is your favorite game between foot-ball and Lawn Tennis…?

Puneet really looked him in shock while Aryaan glancing at Puneet once, just sat there while crossing his arms on his chest and…

The driver making annoyed face: Oooh please sir I really don't like both the games… There is only running in both games with no reason but only for a ball… (Frustratedly…) One is throwing the ball here and the other one is there… I don't understand if their ultimate motive is to throw the ball away from them, then what is the use of running for it… (Both Aryaan and Puneet were looking him with open mouth while he added smilingly…) I like snooker, no hustle bustle, and no running for a ball just a smooth game…

He emphasized on "smooth" to show the dignity of that game to its fullest while both Aryaan and Puneet looked towards each other for few moments and just burst out in loud laugh leaving confused driver on his place…

Aryaan while controlling his laugh, to Puneet: That's what named as freedom of expression… (Turning towards the driver…) Sir how long will it take to reach at station…?

Driver smoothly: Around 15 minutes, sir…

Aryaan nodded and then turning towards Puneet: Tum ny confirm ker lia tha na pet shop sy Victor k liye, hmm…?

Punaat sighing helplessly: Tum din mein takriben panch hazar baar yeh aik sawal kerty ho Aani…

Aryaan annoyingly: Acha zada exaggerate kerny ki zarort nahin hai, mujhy shoq nahin hai k pet-shop mein jaon aagy yeh bola jaye k sorry sir but we keep pets only for selling purpose not for look aftering…

Puneet furiously: Tou tum khud kyun nahin pouch laity haan…?

Aryaan shrugging his shoulders: Main kyun pouchon, tumhara kaam tha tou tumhien hi kerna chahiye tha na…

Puneet angrily: Aur main ker chukka hoon apna kaam, samjhy…?

Aryaan gave him an annoyed look and they kept busy in their fighting and teasing when the driver informed them that they reached at their destination… They both got down from the cab and after paying the fare and grabbing their luggage they stepped inside the station after thanking the driver…

Aryaan went to purchase the tickets and Puneet stepped towards the food stall, to purchase some snacks and soon they both joined each other on the decided place and then moved towards their respective plat-form… Soon the train arrived at palt-form and they both took their seats after stepping inside it…

Puneet while relieving a relax sigh: Thank god ab main sakoon sy soo sakta hoon…

Aryaan looking him teasingly: Shukr hai tum train tk aa gaye warna mujhy tou laga yeh line mujhy wahin cab mein na sun'nani per jaye…

Puneet while resting his head on head-rest and closing his eyes: Ab tum chup ho k apna match daikho, mujhy disturb na kerna acha…

Aryaan angrily: London station aany py sirf aik baar uthaon ga ager na uthy na tou yahin train mein chor jaon ga main bhi…

Puneet showing him thumbs up sign: Done…

Aryaan just jerked his head in frustration and while grumbling grabbed the basket and placing that in his lap, took out the kitten from it and started playing with him… After some minutes, seeing the kitten getting disturbed and scared because of the people around, he smoothly placed him inside the basket again and then placed the basket between him and Puneet…

Because of getting bored Aryaan finally attached ear-plugs with his ear after switching on the laptop, opened the site to watch the match but after seeing more than three hours remaining for the match to get started, he really got annoyed but then striking something, he looked towards Puneet and after confirming that he was in sleep, he silently loged in his ID and opened his father's dairy which he already attached with his mailing ID…

He started reading from where he left…

_**Sunday…**_

_Aaj kafi dinon baad diary likh raha hun as life has become really fast and I am not getting time to write daily so now I have decided to share with you only the important events of my life like today, I, for the first time made Aryaan eat Cerelac… As now Aryaan is more than six months so Avni bhabhi asked me to feed him something solid, only god knows how I made him to eat that as I can bet that to built China wall is far easy task than to make an infant to eat something which he is not liking… God, Aryaan was really not cooperating with me at all but yeah was looking really cute wearing a mask of Cerelac on his face, haha… Thank god main ny apna formal dress change ker lia tha iss mission sy pehly warna pata nahin Aryaan kya hasher kerta mairy dress ka as informal dress is really no more of my use now… _

_Thankfully office matters bhi kafi hdd tk control mein aa gaye hain lekin ab main kafi busy rehta hoon aur aik tarhan sy yeh bohut acha hai… Aryaan aur business mein iss tarhan involve ho k reh gaya hoon main k ab apni past life yaad kerny ka time hi nahin hai mairy paas aur na hi main time nikalna chahta hoon…_

_**Friday…**_

_Aaj main first time Aryaan ko Jennie sy milwany ly k gaya… Hum dono kafi dair wahan baithy rahy aur main ny bohut sari baatien share kien Jennie k sath Aryaan ki bhi aur mairi bhi… Aryaan ki rocking chair ly gaya tha main sath hi aur yeh ussi mein laita raha aur apni zaban mein baatien kerta raha apni Mamma sy… Pata nahin main rona nahin chahta hoon ab bilkul bhi lekin jb bhi Jennie sy milny jata hoon main khud py sb control kho daita hoon aur bohut rota hoon, bohut zada aur aaj bhi easa hi hua main wahan ja k khud ko composed nahin rakh paya aur aik ajeeb baat ho gae… Aryaan, jo thori dair pehly tk khel raha tha, hans raha tha aik duum sy rona shuru ho gaya, itni onchi aawaz mein aur woh bhi aansuon sy… Main drr gaya k shaid kisi insect ny kaat lia hai lekin kuch bhi nahin tha aur jb main ny issy goud mein lia aur thora sy behlaya tou yeh chup ho gaya aur phir wohi pyari si smile aa gae iss k chehry py wapis and then I realized k Aryaan, mujhy rota daikh k roya tha… Mujhy sach mein samjh nahin aaya k main kaisy react karon as I really wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, not understanding anything I just bid bye to Jennie and then left the graveyard carring Aryaan in my lap and after reaching home I realized that I forgot his chair, there… Khair koe baat nahin Jennie thi wahan, uss ny sambhali hue thi apny baity ki chair tabhie tou jb hum wapis gaye chair lainy tou woh wahin pari thi… Yeh shaid Jennie ka hi trick tha humain wapis bulany ka ta k hum ussy sahi sy bye ker k jaien…_

Aryaan just closed his eyes after closing the diary and sat there silently while resting his head on head-rest to feel the sooth and love of the words that were still revolving in front of his eyes… He was having no idea how long he remained like that and came back in presence after hearing his mobile ringing… Aryaan taking deep breath; took out the mobile and after looking at the caller ID, attended the call…

Aryaan in fresh tone: Hello dad, how are you and doing jog there too hmm?

Daya in smile: Of course yes sir as I don't want to get snubbed from you because of neglecting my health… (Caringly…) Got your message son, sorry yar I was in a meeting at that time, so how's your journey going…?

Aryaan smiled and: Very smooth and quite as they both are sleeping and I am reading some document I was having in my mail while waiting for the match to get started…

And he really prayed in his heart that Daya would not ask about that document and to assure that thing he told him that all in very casual tone and yeah he got what he wished for, Daya did not ask him about the document instead…

Daya confusingly: They both…? Did not get this champ…

Aryaan naughtily: Dad how can you forget Chen…?

Daya nodded disappointingly and: God, Aryaan you and yours these tricks to hide truth even without lying… (Aryaan totally silent while Daya added…) So, Victor is also sleeping… Baita do take care of him as he is only of around two weeks as you said, so needs proper attention and care…

Aryaan assuringly: Yeah dad, please don't worry we will take care of him to our fullest…

Daya in relax tone: Yeah after all he is yours new friend… (Aryaan smiled cutely… Daya taking deep breath…) Any how I have a news to share with you young man…

Aryaan instantly: Are you joining us in London…?

Daya softly: Neymar got injured… His ankle is bothering him so his participation in today's match is on doubt…

Aryaan exclaimed in shock: What… (and then realizing many eyes turning towards him, he lowered down his volume and…) Dad, please don't say this, how you come to know about this…?

Daya taking sigh: I think it's my habit to read newspaper on breakfast, dear… Hopefully he will play today's match too as in the last match too his ankle was injured…

Aryaan sadly: Yeah dad hope so…

Daya consolingly: Oooh com'on now red rabbit, don't be sad… Think positive yar…

Aryaan smiled and: Yeah Dad, Brazil will win today too and then we will celebrate, what you say…

Daya smilingly: Done and now I need to go son but you must update me after reaching in London, OK…?

Aryaan lovingly: Yes sir…

Daya smiled and: Take care baita and have fun…

Aryaan softly: You too take care dad, love you, bye…

Daya softly: Love you too mairi jaan, bye…

And the line got cut by both and taking deep breath, Aryaan looked towards Puneet and got surprised seeing him awakened…

Aryaan sarcastically: What a miracle man, tum jaag rahy ho aur woh bhi during journey, I can't believe it… Just pinch me…

Puneet pinched him hardly and a low scream came out from Aryaan's mouth… Aryaan angrily while rubbing his arm: Manhos aadmi itni zoor sy pinch kerny ka ks ny kaha tha…

Puneet furiously: Shuker karo sirf pinch hi kia hai, dil tou tumhara murder kerny ka ker raha hai maira…

Aryaan confusingly: Kyun, main ny kya kia…?

Puneet angrily: Itna cheekh cheekh k baat ker rahy thy uncle sy k lg raha tha bhool hi gaye thy k directly nahin bl k phone k through baat ker rahy thy tum Turkey…

Aryaan in shock: Tumhien thori si bhi sharam nahin aati kya, kitna jhoot bolty ho tum… (received glare from Puneet so shrugged his shoulders with…) Acha chalo theek hai sirf aik baar thora sa oncha bola tha bs… (and jerking his head…) Aur wasey bhi kitna soo gy ab aur tum, raat ko nahin soye thy kya… ab ager uth hi gaye ho tou mujhy company doo, main already kafi bore ho chuk'ka hoon…

Puneet angrily while opening a magazine: Tou hoty raho tum bore, who cares, hunh…

Aryaan furiously: Oooh Chen you are so selfish… Tumhary liye main ny maira match chora and you…

Puneet cutting him calmly: Repeat telecast hi tha woh aaj ka live match choro tou…

Aryaan cutting him in warn tone: Easa tou tum sochna bhi na… Ab tum itny important bhi nahin ho k tumhary liye main Brazil ka match chor dun, hunh…

Puneet angrily: Bhar mein jao tum aur tumhara match and now don't disturb me mister as mujhy apna article complete kerna hai, samjhy…

Aryaan looked him in extreme frustration and while grumbling he too took out another magazine and their journey continued while reading their magazines and sometimes doing light discussions and chit-chats…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please friends must review…

Love you and take care you all… :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N…**

Rangoli, Thanks a lot dear for yours eid greetings and thanks a lot for the appreciation, means a lot to me… Love you dear, thank you and stay blessed… :)

Subhsresaha, Haha tum tou bs Aani ko hi daikhti raha karo larki, hahaha… Love you sweety with a big and tight hug, love you… :-* :-*

DayaDiva, It's OK doll, I can understand… Thank you so very much for your words, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Adwiti, Yeah yar you can call me whatever you want to and yeah MRF is the short-form of my original name… Love you dear, thank you and stay blessed… :)

Khushi, Hahahah doll sirf smile hi nahin bigggggggg wali smile aa jati hai aur iss k liye aik big wala hug aap k liye… OK aur achy sy carry kerna, girr na jana kahin, hahaha… ;) :D Love you dear, thank you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hahahaha thanks a lot dear for yours eid greetings aur ghoomi, arrey yar bohut enjoy kia main ny, ghar mein bhi itny guests aaye, bohut maza aaya, you know full on dhamal, hhaha… ;) :D Haan yar yeh choti behnien easey hi hoti hain, mairi bhi choti behen bohut tang kerti hai mujhy aur itna innocent face bana laity hai k phir baat maney baghair koe option bhi nahin rehti, mairi ammi g tou kehti hai k uss ko bigarny mein sara kasoor maira hai, hahahahah… :D :D Messi is my second favorite, itni duain kien main ny final mein Argentina k liye lekin bad luck Germany jeet gaya, sad hehe… :( :( Oooh tou main ki class ki pioneer hoon kya, hehe wasey mairi ammi g bhi teacher hi hain, kafi strict hain thori thori Bhavna jaisi, hahahh… :D :D Love you dear, thank you and stay blessed… :)

DUO dosti, Thank you dear for yours eid greetings, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear for yours eid greetings, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Oooh I am sorry yar lekin account deactivate kerny ka tou mujhy nahin pata as main ny kabhi try hi nahin kia, ager ghalti sy bhi deactivate ho gaya tou maira tou kaam ho jaye ga na, hehehehe… ;) Aap ka jb account bn jaye ga na tb DF di sy pouch laina, unhien pata ho ga I guess… :) :) Dark Green, chawal, DDLJ, Tu ny jo na kaha, main woh sunta raha… [Film: Newyork…], yeh mairy favorites hain, haha… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Sweetpari, Hahaha tabhi tou itna reluctant dikhaya Eshaan ko woh peeny sy, kafi bore hota hai, hahhah… ;) :D Love you dear, thank you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Dear I have related that thing k Abhijeet sir ny aik shadi py gana gaya tha aur main ny CID avtar awards mein suna hai aur CID ki episodes mein bhi, Abhijeet sir gana gaty hain and I personally really like his voice… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Dear that all is something else… Obviously jb koe ghar py hai hi nahin tou woh ghar ka khana kaisy kha sakta hai… It's just that k jb kabhi woh ghar py hoty hain tou yeah outside or redimate food is prohibited in the home… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Riya, No dear because the elders never discuss the topic in front of kids and human are having very short memory, as a proverb, out of sight out of mind, so the kids are not aware about anything related to Daya sir… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

GD, Hahahahahahah god 3rd opinion, hahah you caught me again yar khair choro iss behes ko lambi ho jaye gi, hahah… ;) :D Aur question Bhavna sy hua tha Abhijeet sir sy nahin, heheheh… ;) :-P And about the last part, the point you raised there, I have cleared that thing in the second chapter yar where the FB was showed j spy aap ny comment kia tha "Hmm" hahahahah, kuch yaad aaya, haha… :D :D And yeah the stanza was really great, thank you for sharing that here… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :) :)

Ruchika, Nice guess dear, daikhty hain aap ka teer kitna nishany py lagta hai, haha… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :) :)

Purvi, Oooh doll phir aap apna naam Purvi kyun likhti ho, I mean aap ka real name hi yeh hai ya CID ki Purvi aap ko pasand hai…? Ans about sari, com'on doll, Muslims bhi sari pehenty hain easi koe baat nahin yar, mujhy tou pehnani nahin aati warna dil bohut kerta hai… Choti hoti ammi g k dupat'ton ki sari banaya kerti thi, hahahah… :D :D Arrey nahin yar itni weak thori hoon k rozy rakhny sy beemar pr jaon, haha… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… A tight hug… :) :)

Tanya, Thank you so very much, means a lot to me, thanks again… :)

Amar Singh, Thank you so very much, feeling blessed, thanks again… :)

Sukhmani Kaur, Good girl ab easey hi achi bach'chi bn k rehna jb tk bilkul theek nahin ho jati baad mein beshak sarey hisab barabr ker laina Khushi sy, hahahah… ;) :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :) :)

Sheenam, Jerry, Nitu, Raveena, Saaraah, Siya01, Guest, Shilpa, Katiiy, DUO angel, Guest, Shzk, Cracresta, Priya, Rukmani, CID Abhi, Navneeta, Poonum, Pinky, Diya, Shrestha, Guest, S.K.. **T**hank you so very much you all you your precious feed-back, I am really obliged, thanks again with a tight hug, Love you all… :) :)

Here is the next update, have fun… :)

* * *

England…

London…

Soon the train reached at London station and Aryaan and Puneet got down from the train and then moved out from the station… They both moved towards the taxi stand and…

Puneet while asking from a cab driver: Claridge's Hotel…?

Cab driver while nodding: Sure sir…

Puneet nodded and then nodded to Aryaan who moved towards him and then the two got seated inside the cab… Cab driver got seated on driving seat after placing their luggage inside the cab and their journey towards the hotel got started… On way Aryaan dialed Daya's number to tell him about the recent but his number was switched off, so he thought to try later and then remained busy in light chit-chat with Puneet… And before reaching hotel, they first went in the near-by pet shop, where they dropped Victor, with so many instructions to the workers present there and went back in their cab…

Claridge's Hotel…

Soon they reached in the hotel and after paying fare, moved inside the hotel… They went in reception and after taking their room key from there made their way towards their room…

Room # 101…

The waiter showed them their room and after placing their luggage moved from there while they thanked him and gave the waiter, some tip… After the waiter left…

Aryaan while switching on the TV: Thank god match shuru hony sy pehly pohanch gaye hum as it's 07:38 now…

Puneet looked him and: Mujhy bhook lg rahi hai, tumhary liye kya order karon…?

Aryaan while sitting on his bed: The same you will order for yourself plus mairy liye aik chilled soft drink can bhi order kerna please…

Puneet nodded: OK…

And after placing the order, Puneet grabbed his clothes and stepped towards the bathroom, to take shower when…

Aryaan turning his gaze towards him: Tum match nahin daikho gy…?

Puneet without turning towards him: Aani abhi match start nahin hua…

Aryaan gave him an annoyed look and then suddenly: Oooh main jaldi sy Dad ka number try kerta hoon, shaid ab free ho gaye hoon…

Puneet nodded and went inside the bathroom completely while Aryaan dialed Daya's number who attended his call on second bell…

Daya softly: So you people reached safely in hotel…?

Aryaan smiled and: Yeah Dad and thankfully woh bhi match start hony sy pehly…

Daya chuckled and: OK so now enjoy the match and the celebration is due, till we meet in home, OK…?

Aryaan happily: Done Dad…

Daya softly: And what about Victor…?

Aryaan instantly: Dad we first dropped him in a near-by pet shop with so many instructions to the shop-workers and took their number too…

Daya while nodding: Hmm this is good that you took their number but don't make them irritate by asking too much about Victor, OK…?

Aryaan in small smile: Yeah Dad, Chen had already warned me…

Daya chuckled and: That's good… So now accompany him dear, bye baita…

Aryaan in small smile: Bye dad…

And the line got cut by both and Aryaan turned his attention towards TV screen where the discussion on match was going on… He sat there with full alert mode, taking pillow in his lap and remote in his hand when their room door got knocked…

Seeing Puneet not present in room, he moved to open the door, wearing the most annoyed look on his face… He opened the door and found waiter standing there grabbing their order, so Aryaan moved aside and waiter came inside and after placing the order on table…

Waiter turning towards Aryaan: Sir anything else…?

Aryaan while giving him some tip: Thank you, nothing for now…

Waiter nodded and then left from there in smile while Aryaan too moved towards the table after closing the room door… Same time Puneet also returned after taking shower…

Aryaan turning his attention towards him: Order serve ho gaya hai, aa jao jaldi…

Puneet while rubbing his head with towel: Hmm aa raha hun…

Same time Puneet's mobile rang… Puneet looking at the caller id: Baba ka phone hai…

Aryaan nodded and again looked towards the TV screen and seeing some time left for the match to get started, he opened his bag and taking out his clothes, he went to take a quick shower… Till then Puneet got busy on call… After coming back from taking shower, he found Puneet sitting on couch while watching TV and waiting for him as the order was placed as it is…

Aryaan while moving towards him: Khana start kyun nahin kia tum ny…?

Puneet casually: Dil nahin chah raha tha serve kerny ka, tum serve ker doo mujhy bhi…

Aryaan in smile punched on his shoulder and: Tum bhi na Chen bs pagal ho bilkul… Acha baat ho gae uncle sy, theek hain sb…?

Puneet nodded in smile and: Hmm theek hain sb but abhi phone iss sb k liye nahin kia tha infact phone mairy liye tha bhi nahin…

Aryaan while forwarding his plate towards him: Tou, mairy liye tha kya…?

Puneet while grabbing the plate: Nahin, tumhary liye bhi nahin tha…

Aryaan got confused and: Tou phir ks k liye tha…?

Puneet taking sigh: Uncle k liye…

Aryaan shocked: What, Dad k liye… Tou tumhien kyun phone kia… Tum ny bataya nahin tha kya k hum London mein hain…?

Puneet nodded and: Bataya tha yar aur aaj subah confirm bhi ker dia tha but Baba ki uncle sy baat ho nahin paa rahi thi, so he dialed me to know about where uncle is…

Aryaan nodded and: Haan Dad ka number off tha na shaid issi liye na ho pae ho baat…

Puneet looking like thinking something: Hmm shaid…

Aryaan looked him keenly and: Kya hua Chen, kya soch rahy ho tum…?

Puneet looked him and: Haan, nahin kuch nahin bs easey hi… (Looking at screen…) Lo match bhi start ho gaya, daikhty hain ab aaram sy…

And he sat there when Aryaan silently switched off the TV… Puneet looked him while Aryaan was already looking him…

Puneet taking deep breath: Uncle sy baat ker laina match khatam hony k baad…

Aryaan calmly: Kyun…?

Puneet confusingly: Pata nahin Aani lekin mujhy Baba ki tone bohut stiff aur serious lagi yar… Pehli baar tou uncle ka phone switched off nahin aaya na, aur phir main ny Baba ko bataya bhi tha k uncle business tour k liye Turkey ja rahy hain… (Looking at Aryaan…) Aur sb sy important baat, ager Baba ko uncle k barey mein pouchna hi tha tou tumhien phone kerty na ya mujhy kehty k tum sy baat karaon but unhon ny mujhy phone kia uncle ka pouchny k liye, easa kyun…

They both looked towards each other for few moments silently and then Puneet took remote from Aryaan's hand and switched on the TV… And they both started watching the match without saying anything further on that topic…

Turkey…

Istanbul…

Shangri-La Bosphorus Hotel…

Daya's Room…

On the other side, after ending his call with Sunil, Daya silently closed his eyes while resting his head on table after closing the file on which he was working a few minutes before… A few minutes back discussion of his with Sunil, opened another page of his past life in front of him again and was now flashing on the screen of his brain…

_CID Bureau…_

_It was noon, when Daya parked the Quails in Bureau's parking and came out from it… He stopped for few moments, looked around and after confirming about the presence of every CID officer inside the Bureau, he started making his way towards the Bureau… But after taking few steps, he stopped and took out his mobile from his pocket… Daya dialed a number and when the call got attended…_

_Daya in straight tone: Sir team Bureau mein hai ya lab. mein…?_

_Dr. Salunkhy in stiff tone: Tumhari team ny lab. mein kya kerna hai Daya…?_

_Daya in cold tone: Sir aap thori dair k liye Bureau mein aa jaien, mujhy kuch baat kerni hai aap sb sy…_

_Dr. Salunkhy coldly: Daya main nahin aa sakta, Tarika bhi nahin hai lab. mein aur…_

_Daya while cutting him: Sir main panch minute mein Bureau aa raha hoon, aap bhi wahan aa jaien warna baad mein mujhy koe ilzam na dijiye ga, bye…_

_And he cut the line without having any other word and then waited there for some time and finally made his way towards the Bureau building… He stopped on the door step hearing…_

_ACP sir in confused tone: Kya hua Salunkhy tu iss waqt yahan…?_

_Dr. Salunkhy in frustration: Yeh tou tum apny uss Daya sy poucho Pradyuman… Thori dair pehly hi order aaya hai uss ka k Bureau pohanch jaien main panch minute mein aa raha hoon warna baad mein mujhy na kuch kehiye ga, hunh…_

_ACP sir angrily: Dimagh kharab ker k rakh dia hai Daya ny, pata nahin ab koun sa naya tamasha kerny laga hai yeh…_

_Daya while entering inside: Koe tamasha nahin kerny laga main, baat kerni hai mujhy aap sb sy aur aaj aap k hr sawal ka jawab bhi daina hai… (looking keenly at Abhijeet…) hr sawal ka jawab…_

_All were standing in shock, looking at Daya's appearance and finally Freddy managed to speak something…_

_Freddy in shock tone: Daya sir aap ny yeh hath mein…_

_Daya cutting him in calm tone: Wrmala pakri hue hai, shadi ker k aa raha hoon main…_

_File fell down from Abhijeet's hand while all were standing there in extreme shock… _

**_NA DIN KO SAKOON HAI SHAKIR, NA RAAT KOOOOO SAKOON HAI…_**

**_YEH KAISA HUM PY OMERRRRRR, ISHQ KAAAAA JANOON HAI…_**

_Abhijeet in extreme shock: Shadi…?_

_Daya taking deep breath looked at him and: Haan shadi ker k aa raha hoon… (looking at all…) Koe aur sawal pouchna hai kisi ko ya main jaon…?_

_ACP sir angrily: Pouchna tou bohut kuch hai Daya sb sy pehly yeh batao k iss tarhan chori chupy…_

_Daya cutting him in stiff tone: Chori chupy shadi ki hoti tou yahan batany na aaya hota main… Aap sb ko pehly iss liye nahin bataya kyun k main mairi shadi mein rang mein bhang dalna nahin chahta tha…_

_Dr. Salunkhy in extreme anger: Kya, humary tumhari shadi attend kerny sy tumhari shadi mein bhang per jati, dimagh sahi hai tumhara k nahin…_

_Daya in cold tone: Maira dimagh bilkul theek hai aur haan aap logon ko ager pehly bata daita tou aap log pata nahin kya kya tamashy kerty issi liye socha shadi kerny k baad hi bataon…_

_ACP sir in tease tone: Acha tou ab ager itna obkar ker hi dia hai hum py tou yeh bhi bata doo k kss sy ki hai tum ny shadi…_

_Daya in smirk smile while looking at him: Arrey sir batany ka kya, main apni dulhan aap sb ko dikha daita hoon na, sath hi laya hoon aap logon sy milwany… (Daya in loud tone while looking at Abhijeet…) Mrs. Daya ander aa jaiye sb milna chahty hain aap sy, aaiye please…_

_All looked towards the door while Daya was still looking at Abhijeet and all stood still on their places seeing the girl in red sari, looking completely like a new bride, coming inside and standing beside Daya… Abhijeet in extreme shock and disbelief misbalanced and was about to fall when Vivek hurriedly grabbed him while all other were also in extreme stunned phase…_

_Tasha in complete disbelief: Dr. Tarika aap…?_

**_JO RACHAYE HAIN TU NY, HATH MEHNDI SY…_**

**_WOH MEHNDI NAHIN HAI, MAIRY DIL KA KHOON HAI…_**

_Tarika in smile: Dr. Tarika nahin Tasha, Mrs. Tarika Daya…_

_Dr. Salunkhy in extreme anger moved forward and raised his hand to slap Tarika when Daya grabbed his wrist tightly to stop him while standing in front of Tarika…_

_Daya in extreme anger: Aagli baar mairi patni pr hath uthany sy pehly soo hazar baar sochiye ga doctor sahab, kyun k apni izzat apny hath hoti hai… (while leaving his hand with jerk…) samjhy aa…_

_And stopped receiving a tight slap on his face and all in extreme shock, heard loud shout of ACP sir as: Tameez tou khair tum bohut pehly bhool gaye thy Daya ab apni meryada bhi bhool gaye ho tum… Tumhari himmet kaisy hue Salunkhy sy easey baat kerni ki aur yeh sb, kya tamasha hai yeh haan… (Turning towards Tarika in anger…) Tarika jawab doo kya tamasha hai yeh sb… Itna behoda mazak…_

_Daya while wiping the blood from his thumb that was oozing from his ruptured lip, to ACP sir, strenly: Mazak nahin hai yeh, hum ny shadi ki hai aur ager aap chahien tou check bhi kara sakty hain yeh shadi register ho chuki hai…_

_ACP sir in anger to him: Main ny Tarika sy poucha hai tum sy nahin…_

_Daya looking in his eyes: Tarika, ACP Pradyuman ny kuch poucha hai tum sy…_

_ACP sir looked him in extreme anger while Tarika in calm tone: Daya bilkul theek keh rahy hain, hum ny love marriage ki hai, court mein…_

_Abhijeet stunned and: Love marriage…? Tum… Tum dono ny love marriage… (shook his head in disbelief…) nahin, yeh nahin ho sakta, tum dono mairy sath yeh nahin ker sakty, (shouted loudly…) mairy sath nahin ker sakty yeh sb…_

**_ACCHA SILA DIA TU NY MAIRY PYAAR KA…_**

**_ACCHA SILA DIA TU NY MAIRY PYAAR KA…_**

**_YAAR NY HI LOOT LIA GHAR YAAR KA…_**

_Daya sighing heavily: Abhijeet yeh sb ho chukka hai aur hum ny shadi ker li hai lekin ager tumhien yakeen nahin aata tou mairy paas tumhien yakeen dilany k liye bohut acha idea hai…_

_And he winked him in smirk smile and while turning towards Tarika: Kaha tha na iss tarhan nahin maney ga…_

_Tarika nodded in smile and after opening her purse, took the vermillion box out and forwarded that towards Daya… All other were standing, holding their breath while Daya grabbed that having calm expressions on his face and after opening it, in front of whole team, put sindour in Tarika's mang and then gave the box back to Tarika while giving a soft kiss on her cheek… All froze on their places and Abhijeet just fell on his knees and tears started rolling down from his eyes in speed…_

**_ACCHA SILA DIA TU NY MAIRY PYAAR KA…_**

**_HAAN ACCHA SILA DIA TU NY MAIRY PYAAR KA…_**

**_YAAR NY HI LOOT LIA GHAR YAAR KA…_**

**_ACCHA SILA DIA TU NY MAIRY PYAAR KA…_**

_Freddy in rash tone: Sir aap ko thori si bhi sharam nahin aai yeh sb kerty hoye aik baar bhi nahin socha aap ny Abhijeet sir k barey mein, ACP sir k barey mein hum sb k barey mein… Itni ghatiya herket…_

_Daya while cutting him in extreme anger: Bkwas band karo tum apni aur apni hdd mein raho yeh mairi personal life hai aur mairy jo marzi mein aaye ga main karon ga tum hoty koun ho mujh sy sawal jawab kerny waly haan…_

_ACP sir in extreme anger: Bkwas woh nahin tum ker rahy ho Daya… Freddy ny jo kuch bhi kaha bilkul theek kaha… tum easa ker kaisy sakty ho Abhijeet k sath aur Tarika tum, iss ka aaj kal dimagh wasey hi kharab ho gaya hai, pagal ho gaya hai yeh… tumhien sharam nahin aai k js ki tumhien bhabhi ban…_

_Tarika cutting him in rash: Please sir humary rishty ko mazi k tarazoo mein na hi perkhain aap tou acha hai… Daya ab mairy pati hain aur hum ny koe jurm nahin kia jo aap sb iss tarhan react ker rahy hain…_

_Abhijeet while standing in extreme pain: Koe jurm nahin kia tum dono ny, koe kasoor nahin hai tumhara… (shouted in extreme anger…) kaisy kasoor nahin hai tum dono ka, ager aik dosry sy hi shadi kerni thi tou mairi zindagi kyun brbad ki tum dono ny…( while grabbing Daya's collar…) Kyun kia tum ny mairy sath easa, jawab doo kyun kia… _

**_MAIRY PYAAR WALY SABHI PHOOL MURJHAAYE…_**

**_KAANTY HI KHIZAON WALY MAIRY HISSE AA GAYE…_**

_Daya looking him in pain: Abhi, main… main bohut zada majboor tha yar, (all extremely shocked while he added…) sach mein Abhi mairy paas aur koe rasta nahin tha, koe rasta nahin… (while joining hands in front of him…) Tum mujhy, mujhy maaf ker doo Abhi, please maaf… (and suddenly he started laughing loudly and while looking at Abhijeet teasingly…) Yehi san'nana chahty thy na tum, kya laga tumhien main yeh sb kahon ga haan… (loudly in anger…) Kitna kaha main ny tumhien k shadi ker lo Tarika sy warna koe ly jaye ga ussy, kitni baar kaha tumhien lekin tum ny nahin suni mairi… (looking in his eyes…) Kyun, kyun k tum ussy pyar kerty hi nahin thy… (in anger…) Kya chahty thy tum k woh sari zindagi tumhary intizar mein baithi rehti haan… (taking deep breath…) Main ny bohut intizar kia Abhijeet lekin bs ab aur intizar nahin hota tha tou ker li main ny shadi Tarika sy apni muhabbat sy majboor ho k aur tumhien tou wasey bhi dukh nahin hona chahiye kyun k tum kahan pyar kerty thy Tarika sy haan…_

_Abhijeet in disbelief: Intizar, muhabbat… Nahin Daya tum jhoot bol rahy ho tum ny kabhi Tarika sy shadi kerni nahin chahi aur…_

_Daya while cutting him in smile: Woh kya kehty hain, haan… (in tease tone…) DIL K KHUSH RAKHNY KO GHALIB YEH KHAYAL ACHA HAI… (Chuckled and then added….) Abhijeet kya hai na k tum khud apni iss khushfehmi ki dunia sy nikalna nahin chahty… (in keen tone…) Tumhien yaad hai main ny ghar chorty hoe tumhien bola tha k mairi khushiyon k rasty ki sb sy bari rukawat tum ho… (signalling towards Tarika…) Ab bhi nahin samjhy kya mairy woh ghar chorny ki asal wajah…?_

**_MAIRY PYAAR WALY SABHI PHOOL MURJHAAYE…_**

**_KAANTY HI KHIZAON WALY MAIRY HISSE AA GAYE…_**

_Tarika while wrapping her arms around Daya's arm and looking towards Abhijeet: Mujhy kisi na kisi sy tou shadi kerni hi thi na tou phir Daya kyun nahin aur aap ka tou wasey bhi koe chance nahin lg raha tha mujhy propose kerny ka aur sach kahon tou main ny kabhi aap sy pyar kia hi nahin aur aap bhi shaid sirf flirt hi…_

_Abhijeet cutting her in loud shout: Just shut up Tarika, tum apni bewafai aur dhoky ka ilzam mairi muhabbat per mt lagao samjhi tum… (angrily…) Aur yeh js Daya py itna gharor ker rahi ho na tum iss waqt yeh itny salon mein maira nahin ho paya tou inn chand dinon mein tumhara kya ho paye ga socha hai tum ny… (looking at Daya in pain…) Ager yeh mujhy dhoka dy sakta hai, mairy sath vishwas ghat ker sakta hai tou yeh kisi k sath kuch bhi ker sakta hai, kuch bhi…_

**_RAAS NA AAYA MUJHY SAPNA BAHAAR KA…_**

**_RAAS NA AAYA MUJHY SAPNA BAHAAR KA…_**

**_YAAR NY HI LOOT LIA GHAR YAAR KA…_**

_Tarika in tease tone: Daya ko kisi bhi cheez ka ilzam dainy sy pehly khud ko aik baar daikh lijiye aap Abhijeet sir… (angrily…) Daya ny js sy izhar-e-muhabbat kia ussy patni ka darja dy dia aap ki tarhan nahin salon sy latka k chora hua aur mujhy Daya py pura bharosa hai kyun k main dunia ko aap ki nahin bl k mairi nazar sy daikhti hoon samjhy aap…_

_Dr. Salunkhy in anger: Bohut ghalat faisla kia hai tum ny Tarika, bohut zada ghalat… Tum bohut pachtao gi aur yeh main abhi sy daikh sakta hoon… (in loud tone…) Arrey jo shaks Abhijeet jaisy bhai ko itny aaram sy ditch ker sakta hai uss k liye tum tou kisi ginti mein hi nahin aati… (rashly…) Dhoka daina tou iss Daya ki fitret mein shamil hai aur yeh sb iss k gandy khoon…_

_Tarika in extreme anger, shouted: Stop it sir just stop it… Aap hoty koun hain mairy pati k barey mein yeh sb bolny waly aur pehly tou easey halat aaien gy nahin aur ager aa bhi gaye tou aap k paas nahin aaon gi main mairy dukh ly k samjhy aap… Aap tou Abhijeet k barey mein bhi hamesha easa hi bolty thy, kitna kehty thy k Abhijeet theek nahin hai mairy liye tou ab jb main ny khud chor dia hai ussy tou ab aap ko woh mairy liye bilkul theek lg raha hai, haan…_

_Daya in relax tone: Tarika relax yar, kehny doo inhien jo kehna hai mujhy koe fark nahin perta, just relax my love…_

_Abhijeet in strict tone: Ager tum dono ny yehi sb kerna tha tou mujhy itny arsy tk andhary mein kyun rakha, (loudly…) mujhy kyun dhoka daity rahy tum dono, kyun…?_

**_ACCHA SILA DIA TU NY MAIRY PYAAR KA…_**

**_ACCHA SILA DIA TU NY MAIRY PYAAR KA…_**

**_YAAR NY HI LOOT LIA GHAR YAAR KA… _**

**_ACCHA SILA DIA TU NY MAIRY PYAAR KA…_**

_Daya while jerking his hand in air: Com'on Abhijeet yeh bach'chon jaisi baatien nahin karo tum ab tum py suit nahin kertien… Itny sharp detective ho aur tumhien andhary mein rakhny ka ilzam hum py, good joke my friend…_

_Abhijeet in extreme anger, loudly: Nahin hoon main tumhara dost, samjhy tum… Koe rishta nahin hai maira tum sy, mrr gaye tum mairy liye aaj, bilkul mrr gaye… (in disgusting tone…) Tum kisi rishty k laik nahin ho Daya kisi bhi rishty k laik… Main hamesha sochta tha k tum jaisy insan k sath bhagwan ny easa kyun kia ab ja k pata chala k kyun k tum thy hi iss laik, tumhien kisi rishty ki izzat nahin, kisi rishty ka paas nahin hai tumhien… (in pain…) Acha hua tumhary maa, baap mrr gaye Daya warna aaj js tarhan yahan (pointing towards ACP sir…) yeh baap khara hai bilkul toota hua iss sy bhi zada takleef mein hoty aaj woh dono, bohut ghatiya ho tum, bohut ghatiya…_

**_NAAZ TAIRY MRR K BHI HANS K UTHAYE HAIN…_**

**_ASHQON K MOTI TAIRI YAAD MEIN BAHAAYE HAIN…_**

_Daya clapped in smile and: Wah bhae Abhijeet bohut acha bhashan dainy lagy ho tum tou, politics kyun nahin join ker laity tum, mujhy yakeen hai bohut oper jao gy tum… (then becoming serious…) Mairy parents hoty tou kya hota aur kya nahin uss sb sy tumhara koe laina daina nahin hai kyun k pata nahin mairy parents hain bhi k…_

_Abhijeet in angry shout: Daya…!_

_Daya while turning towards ACP sir: Aap ko daikh k tou easa lg raha hai jaisy koe matam ker rahy hoon aap, aap ka baita zinda hai aur mara tou woh hai jo kabhi kisi ka tha hi nahin…_

_ACP sir while looking him in extreme pain: Sach kaha tum ny Daya, maira baita zinda hai mrr tou tum gaye ho Daya aur aaj main yahan inn sb ko gawah bana k kehta hoon k ager main mrr bhi gaya tou mairi chita ko aagni daina tou dour tumhien mairi shakal daikhny ki bhi ijazat nahin ho gi, (in strong tone…) maira sirf aik baita hai aur woh hai Abhijeet, aur tum, tum mehez aik dhoka ho, aik dhoka…_

**_NAAZ TAIRY MRR K BHI HANS K UTHAYE HAIN…_**

**_ASHQON K MOTI TAIRI YAAD MEIN BAHAAYE HAIN…_**

_Daya in cold tone: Main ny tou apny maa, baap ki chita ko aagni nahin di shaid aap ki chita ko kya doon ga aur wasey bhi aap ko tou abhi bohut jeena hai na aakhir aap k baity ki zimmedari hai aap per… (in challenging tone…) daikhta hoon kaisy nibhaty hain aap yeh zimmedari aur kaisy samait'ty hain iss bikhry hoye insan ko…_

_ACP sir replying his challenge: Mujhy bhi kasam hai Daya iss CID Bureau ki, aik hafty, aik hafty mein tumhien samait k dikhaon ga Abhijeet ko, sirf aik hafta…_

_Daya in smile: Aik hafta, yani saat [07…] din… (Daya laughed and then while nodding head disappointingly…) Saat soo saal bhi lagy rahien na aap sir tou bhi iss ko samait nahin sakien gy aap… (in proud tone…) Itni buri chot di hai main ny issy k ab yeh kabhi nahin uth sakey ga, career khatam ho jaye ga iss ka aur maira badla pura ho jaye ga sarey hisab barabr, bilkul barabr…_

**_SUUN KABHI SHOR MAIRY DIL KI PUKAAR KA…_**

**_SUUN KABHI SHOR MAIRY DIL KI PUKAAR KA…_**

**_YAAR NY HI LOOT LIA GHAR YAAR KA…_**

_Abhijeet in extreme disbelief: Badla, hisab, kehna kya chahty ho tum Daya, tumhary dil mein jo hai saaf saaf bolo… _

_Daya while standing in front of him, in anger: Saaf saaf kahon tou sun'no… (looking in his eyes, angrily…) nafrat kerta hoon main tum sy itni shadeed nafrat k aaj tumhien yun toota hua aur bebas daikh k itni khushi ho rahi hai mujhy k alfaz nahin hain mairy paas… (frustratedly…) Jb daikho Abhijeet, Abhijeet, Abhijeet… Daya tou sirf Abhijeet ki perchai bn k reh gaya tha, koe wajood hi nahin tha Daya ka… (loudly…) Jb dil kya dant dia, jb dil kia thapper maar dia, mairi koe self-respect nahin hai kya… (looking towards Abhijeet…) Js tarhan tum ny mujh sy mairi muhabbat cheeni, main ny tum sy tumhari muhabbat cheeni… Aur ab tum tou Tarika k naam ka jog ly k baith jao gy aur main tum sy tumhara naam, yeh reputation, rank sb cheen loon ga, sb kuch samjhy tum…_

_And he was about to go from there when Abhijeet grabbing his wrist turned him towards himself with jerk… _

_Abhijeet while looking in his eyes: Itni nafrat kerty ho mujh sy tou uss din mujhy khud ko goli marny sy kyun bach'chaya tum ny…_

_Daya freeing his wrist with jerk: Ta k tumhien aik aik pal mein hazar hazar moot merta daikh sakon… Pal pal tarapta daikhna chahta hoon tumhien main, aik duum sy mrr jaty tou mairy badly ka kya hota haan…_

**_ACCHA SILA DIA TU NY MAIRY PYAAR KA…_**

**_ACCHA SILA DIA TU NY MAIRY PYAAR KA…_**

**_YAAR NY HI LOOT LIA GHAR YAAR KA…_**

**_ACCHA SILA DIA TU NY MAIRY PYAAR KA…_**

_Abhijeet sternly: Kaisa badla, kya kia hai main ny tumhary sath…?_

_Daya angrily: Tumhien nahin pata tum ny kya kia hai mairy sath ya phir sy memory loss ka attack aa gaya hain tumhien haan…_

_ACP sir angrily: Daya bkwas band karo tum apni aur daffa ho jao abhi aur issi waqt Bureau sy…_

_Daya while turning towards him angrily: Aap mujhy iss tarhan sy nahin nikal sakty yahan sy, main yahan py kaam kerta hoon aur bina kisi professional reason k aap k paas koe right nahin hai mujhy Bureau sy nikalny ka itna bhi nahin pata hai kya aap ko…_

_Abhijeet angrily: Daya apni hdd mein raho tum aur sir tk mt pohancho, samjhy… Aur ks muhabbat ki baat ker rahy ho tum saaf saaf kaho…_

_Daya in rash tone: Tumhien zarort nahin hai mujhy mairi hdd batany ki, samjhy… (Frustratedly…) Aur muhabbat, mujhy ACP ban'nana tha lekin tumhary hoty hoye easa kabhi mumkin nahin tha kyun k tum mujh sy bohut sharp aur intelligent ho issi liye maira rasta saaf kerny k liye kia yeh sb main ny, suna tum ny… (Teasingly…) Ab tum tou wasey hi khatam ho gaye ho aur sir ko tum ly baitho gy aur bohut jald main Snr. Ins. Daya sy ACP Daya bn jaon ga, (in happy keen tone…) ACP Daya…_

**_ASHQON KI MAALA MAIRY GALE PEHNA K…_**

**_KHUSH HAI WOH GHAR KISI AUR KA BASA K…_**

_Dr. Salunkhy in shock tone: Matlab tum Tarika sy muhabbat nahin kerty bl k ussy sirf istimal kia tum ny haan…?_

_Daya while turning towards him: Iss sy aap ko kya matlab, yahin py khari hai na woh ussi sy pouch lien kyun k mairi baat py tou aap ko yakeen aaye ga nahin… (turning towards Tarika…) Tarika batao inhien jo bhi pouchna chahty hain phir niklo jaldi main bohut pkk chukka hoon…_

_Tarika looking towards Dr. Salunkhy: Aap ki yadasht bhi kya Abhijeet sir ki tarhan ho gaien hain, bataya hai na k hum ny love marriage ki hai… (while wrapping arms around Daya's neck…) aur aaj humari wedding night hai tou humain jaldi nikalna chahiye darling…_

_And she rested her head on his chest and Daya while placing hand on her back: I hope k ab aap k sb sawal answer ho gaye hain… (in smirk smile…) aur haan aagy sy mairy sath zara achy sy paich aaye ga aap, aakhir aap ki baiti ka pati hoon main, hai na…_

_Dr. Salunkhy in extreme amger: Tum jo bhi ho Tarika k ho mairy kuch nahin ho, samjhy tum…_

_Tarika while turning towards him: Tou phir behter hai k aap bhi apni baiti ka antimsanskar ker dien jaisy kisi ny apny baity aur bhai ka ker dia hai…_

**_ASHQON KI MAALA MAIRY GALE PEHNA K…_**

**_KHUSH HAI WOH GHAR KISI AUR KA BASA K…_**

_Dr. Salunkhy in hurt: Kash main bhi khud mein itni himmet la sakta Tarika tou kabhi palat k tumhari shakal na daikhta main, kabhi nahin…_

_Tarika in calm tone: Waqt k sath sath himmet bhi aa jaye gi sir, don't worry… (turning towards Daya…) I am really tired darling, shall we move towards our home…_

_Daya in smile: As you say my lady… (turning towards Abhijeet…) Kal aik party dy rahy hain hum humari shadi ki khushi mein, aana chaho tou zaror aana warna jog ly k baithna chaho tou bhi mujhy koe fark nahin perta Bureau mein tou mulakat hoti hi rahy gi jb tk tum resign nahin ker daity aur mujhy umeed hai woh din bohut jald aaye ga… (while looking towards all…) Aap sb bhi invited hain, venue maira ghar hi hai ab hum chalty hain bye…_

**_KAR DIA KHOON DAIKHO MAIRY AITBAAR KA…_**

**_KAR DIA KHOON DAIKHO MAIRY AITBAAR KA…_**

**_YAAR NY HI LOOT LIA GHAR YAAR KA…_**

_And he moved towards door with Tarika while wrapping arm around her waist while she was wrapping arms around his arm and was placing head on his shoulder… Daya stopped on door and same as she…_

_Daya turned his neck and to ACP sir in smirk smile: Sirf aik hafta sir, saat din, best of luck…_

_And he left completely from there after winking at ACP sir in loud laugh while ACP sir in extreme anger threw all the things on floor that were placed on his nearest table…_

**_ACCHA SILA DIA TU NY MAIRY PYAAR KA…_**

**_ACCHA SILA DIA TU NY MAIRY PYAAR KA…_**

**_YAAR NY HI LOOT LIA GHAR YAAR KA…_**

Alarm rang in Daya's room and he opened his eyes with jerk whie moving his head upward and looked towards the time… Same time his mobile rang and Paul reminded him about his meeting, Daya ended the call with thanks and then moved to take a shower to compose his thoughts and then after getting ready, moved to attend the meeting…

* * *

**A/N…**

Friends this is not done yar, silent readers phir sy apni silent zone mein chaly gaye hain… Com'on yar iss tarhan sy likhny ka maza bhi nahin aata aur dil bhi nahin kerta so please jaldi sy SB readers review karo yar… Aap log ager itna time nikal k chapter perh sakty ho tou aik minute aur nikal k kuch words type kyun nahin ker sakty mairy liye… So please ab zaror review kerna, I am waiting…

Love you and take care you all… :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N…**

Subhsresaha, Hahaahah bs sweety TUMHARY AANI ko main ny zara side-line ker dia hai as mujhy ab past py zada focus kerna hai, love you doll, a tight hug and keep smiling, stay blessed… :-* :-* :)

GD, Yar in real Daya sir ny jo bhi kia chahy js bhi reason sy ya without reason, uss sb py sb k reactions ko bhi tolerate kia na, tou saza bhi tou sath sath mili na unhien aur I think k yahan phir hum dono ki soch ka conflict aa gaya hai the same which came during Decision… As life aur relations ko ly k hum sb ki apni approaches hain aur obviously uss mein conflict aana bohut zada natural hai… I respect your views dear and yeah the lines you wrote in the end were great, I truly love them as mujhy poetry bohut pasand hai so a big thanks for sharing them here… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Diya, Hhahahaha wah bhae tou aap ko bhi drr lagta hai kisi sy, bari khushi hue jaan k, hahah… :-p Aur aap question baad mein answer ho ga doll… Thank you, love you and stay blessed… :)

Sheenam, Oooh doll a tight hug for belated friendship day and a big thanks for bringing smile on my face… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rangoli, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Tanya, Thank you so very much auntie, feeling blessed, thanks again… :)

Amar Singh, Thanks a lot sir, means a lot to me, thanks again… :)

Guest, Hahhaha belated friendship day to you too dear… Arrey yar aap saza doo gy na mujhy tou saza teachers daity hain aur aap first time punish ker raho ho kisi ko tou main ny uss reference sy khud ko aap ki class ka pioneer bola… ;) ;) Hahahahaha lo main itni serious ho k perh rahi thi aap ka review aap ki dhamki ny hasi churwa di mairi, hehehe… ;) Yeah yar, main ny khud bhi Google ker k hi nikaly hain, hahahahah… :D :D Com'on yar main kyun remove kerny lagi aap ka review in fact thanks a lot for sharing that all here lekin aapas ki baat hai maira uss sb ki wajah sy CID mein interest phir sy develop ho gaya hai, hehehe… ;) ;) Lekin pata hai mujhy drr lg raha hai as ab kuch kuch samjh aa rahi hai inn new entries ki reason shaid yeh log DUO ko replace ker dien slowly, and I swear ager unhon ny easa kuch kia then I will stop seeing CID aur phir mairi ammi g ko bhi shaid thora acha lg jaye as mujhy bohut dant perti hai CID k liye itna pagal hony ko wajah sy, hahaha… :D :D Choro yar main ny tou Adalat py switch ker bhi lia, kafi logical cases hoty hain uss k, FW waley nahin suny gy kisi ki… Thank you dear, a tight hug, love you and stay blessed… :) :)

Pinky, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Raveena, Thank you so much dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Yeah doll from now on I will try to include FB in every chapter as main past clear kiye baghair, present ko nahin ly k chal sakti kyun k phir kuch samjh nahin aaye ga… Thank you bach'chy, love you and stay blessed… :)

DUOangel95, Hahahah first a very warm welcome back dear, wish you to clear the exams with flying colors and then thanks a lot for this much appreciation, I am really obliged doll… Thank you so much, love you and stay blessed… :)

Abhirika, Hahahaha doll itny sarey questions, yar yeh sb tou chapters mein hi pata chaly ga… Thank you so much dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Ruchika, Dear aap ko ks chapter ki ks baat sy laga k Dr. Tarika, Daya sir k sath nahin thien jb sir ny India chora, main ny kahin py bhi Daya sir k India chorny k barey mein kuch bhi mention nahin kia yar, k sir ny kab, kaisy aur kyun India chora… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, I think if you read a story then its responsibility to give feed-back on that and yeah I addressed silent readers as if till now it is very much clear that about what the story is, so as you are not liking Bhavna, then there are many other things you can comment about… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Luvabhi, Yeah dear ab sy main he chapter mein past ka show kerny ka try karon gi tou suspense bhi khulta jaye ga aahista aahista… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Shzk, Hahahah chalo relax ho jao, next update ker di… ;) Aap ko pak'ka yakeen hai k Abhijeet sir ko kabhi sach pata lg paye ga, [Devil smile… ;)] Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Khushi, Love you a lot dear, enjoy the wedding and take good care of yourself… Thank you dear, stay blessed… :)

CID-Abhi, Oooh a big and tight hug doll for this success, mujhy bohut bohut bohut zada khushi hue, wish you lots and lots of success in yours life dear… :-* Thank you so very much dear for this much love, respect and care, I am really very very obliged… NA JANY KOUN DUAON MEIN YAAD RAKHTA HAI, MAIN DOBTA HOON, SUMANDER UCHAL DAITA HAI, its for you doll, love you and always remember me in your prayers… :) And about yours story, yeah dear I have started working on that one and very hopeful to post the one in few days… Yeah yar all is good aur bohut jald chuttiyan khatam hony wali hain, bad news na, hahah… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you a lot and stay blessed… :)

Adwiti, Thank you so very dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Cracresta, Hahaha doll wohi tou high light hai aur uss k liye pehly yeh sb clear kerna bohut zada zarori hai… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Sb sy pehly tou aik tight wala hug mairi doll k liye aur yar mairy sath bhi yehi problem hai, mairy ghar mein koe CID nahin daikhta aur mairi ammi g ko jb mujh py bohut ghussa aaye na tou CID ka tan'na marti hain, hahaha… :D Com'on doll FW walon ko choro aur unn sy achi umeedien rakhny ki zorart nahin hai woh kuch bhi ker sakty hain apni TRP berhany k liye… And yeah feel yourself free and comfortable in sharing with me whatever and whenever you want to… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Dream Princes, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Katiiy, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Shrestha, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Haha chalo daikhty hain aap ka doubt kahan tk theek hota hai, thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

So friends, here is the next update, please have fun… :)

* * *

India…

Chhatrapati Shivaji International Air-port…

ACP sir and the rest moved towards the plane after security clearance when a lady crossed them in hurry while busy on mobile, captured ACP sir's attention instantly… He was looking in shock and instantly looked towards the team and seeing them busy in their chit-chat and no one else had noticed her, he hurriedly followed her with fast steps… While moving close to her…

ACP sir: Excuse me baita, aik minute please, excuse me…

Lady stopped and turned towards him and ACP sir's all hopes vanished in the mist of extreme disappointment and pain…

Lady: G sir, aap mujh sy hi keh rahy thy kya…?

ACP sir in low tone: I am sorry, woh mujhy laga k aap shaid… I am sorry…

Lady confusingly: It's OK sir, no problem…

And she moved forward while ACP sir remained standing there absent-mindedly and came in present when someone pressed his shoulder… He turned his gaze in that direction…

Abhijeet in concern: Kya hua sir, aap yahan py kya ker rahy hain…?

ACP sir trying to behave normal: Nahin, kuch nahin bs easey hi… Chalo hum bhi chalty hain, sb intizar ker rahy hoon gy…

Abhijeet caringly: Sir aap theek hain na…?

ACP sir in smile: Tumhary hoty hoye mujhy kuch ho sakta hai kya Abhijeet, (he patted his cheek softly with…) chalo…

Abhijeet nodded confusingly and then followed his father silently… Soon they joined the other and…

Dr. Salunkhy after looking at ACP sir's face: Kya hua Pradyuman, tum kahan ghayeb ho gaye thy yar…?

ACP sir joyfully: Arrey yar air-port ki sair ko nikal gaya tha bs ab jaldi karo warna plane humary baghair nikal jaye ga…

Dr. Salunkhy nodded in smile and they all moved towards the plane… After getting seated inside the plane…

Dr. Salunkhy while closing his eyes: Bhae main tou sony laga hun, iss flight k chakkr mein itni subah subah uthna para…

ACP sir smiled while reading the magazine and soon the flight took off and their journey continued with smooth when ACP sir moved his gaze to call the air-hostess when he noticed the same lady sitting few seats away from him… He immediately looked towards Abhijeet and found him busy with newspaper… ACP sir stood up to move towards their seats when…

Bhavna: Kya hua uncle, aap kahan ja rahy hain…?

ACP sir: Main Abhijeet k sath baithon ga, Mohina ko bhaijta hoon yahan, yeh Salunkhy tou sara rasta sota rahy ga ab…

Bhavna nodded in smile and ACP sir moved towards their seats and…

Abhijeet looking at him: Sir kya hua, aap…

ACP sir cutting him: Mohina, baita mairi seat py ja k baith jao, mujhy Abhijeet sy kuch baat kerni hai…

Mohina nodded and moved towards ACP sir's seat…

ACP sir: Abhijeet tum aagy ho jao, main ny window seat py nahin baithna…

Abhijeet was really confused but still obeyed him and ACP sir took his seat…

Abhijeet after folding the newspaper: G sir, kya baat kerni hai aap ko mujh sy…?

ACP sir absent-mindedly: Koun si baat…? (and seeing confusion in Abhijeet's eyes… ACP sir added…) Acha woh, nahin woh tou Salunkhy soo gaya aur tum jaag rahy thy tou bs easey hi tumhary paas aa gaya, tum perho apna aakhbar, koe baat nahin kerni mujhy, main bhi soo jata hoon…

And he too closed his eyes while resting his head on head-rest leaving confused Abhijeet on his place, who after shrugging his shoulders, again got busy with the newspaper… ACP sir tried to sleep but the faces revolving in front of his eyes were not allowing him to sleep instead opened a painful chapter of his life, the day when he lost his younger son for, forever…

_CID Bureau…_

_ACP sir noticed Daya entering the Bureau so came out from his cabin and…_

_ACP sir: Daya mairy cabin mein aao…_

_Daya entered inside the cabin after taking permission and in rough tone: Aap ny bulaya sir…?_

_ACP sir trying to make his voice and tone calm: Baitho…_

_Daya in stiff tone: Main theek hoon sir, aap kehiye jo kehna hai…_

_ACP sir coming in front of him: Kyun kia tum ny yeh sb, kya mila tumhien itna girr k… (In pain…) Abhijeet ny bigara kya hai tumhara, tum aik baar ussy kehty tou woh khud nikal jata tum dono k rasty sy iss tarhan uss k sath ker k kya hasil ho gaya tumhien haan…_

_Daya in tease smile: Kyun sir, kal tou itna keh rahy thy k aik hafty mein samait k diakhon ga Abhijeet ko aur aaj pehly hi din haar maan li kya aap ny haan…_

_ACP sir sternly: Main ny tum sy jo poucha hai mujhy sirf uss ka jawab doo, koe faltu baat nahin kerna chahta main…_

_Daya in calm tone: Aap k hr sawal ka jawab main kal hi dy chuka hoon aur raha sawal k iss sb sy mujhy kya mila tou mujhy sakoon mila hai, bohut sakoon aur shanti bs ab tou sirf Abhijeet ko puri tarhan sy brbad daikhny ka intizar hai mujhy…_

_ACP sir angrily: Aur tumhara yeh intizar sirf intizar hi rahy ga Daya kyun k main tumhien Abhijeet k sath ab mazid kuch ghalat nahin kerny dun ga samjhy tum…_

_Daya chuckled and: I promise, main ab kuch nahin karon ga sir jo karey ga woh khud karey ga wasey bhi uss ka resignation main tou nahin dy sakta na…_

_ACP sir in stiff tone: Abhijeet itna kamzoor bhi nahin hai Daya jitna tum ussy samjhty ho…_

_Daya taking sigh: Kya karon sir, Abhijeet ki tarhan acha nahin hoon na issi liye itny time uss k sath reh k uss ki hr kamzori ko achy sy samjh chukka hoon aur chot bhi wahin ki hai jahan ussy sb zada takleef ho… (looking in his eyes in challenging way…) Ager itna hi mazbot samjhty hain aap apny baity ko tou ly k aaien zara ussy aaj shaam ki party mein, woh kabhi nahin maney ga aur yeh aap ki pehli haar aur mairi dosri jeet ho gi, (in smirk smile…) pehli tou kal ho gae na… (taking deep breath…) wasey main aap ko aik suggestion daita hoon, ab aap harny ki aadat daal lien kyun k mujhy jeetny ki bohut buri aadat ho gae hai… _

_And he turned to move out when found Abhijeet standing at door step… Daya looked towards him teasingly and stepped to move out from the cabin when…_

_Abhijeet in calm tone: Party kitny bajey hai Daya…?_

_Both looked towards him in shock and Daya: Kya…?_

_Abhijeet in smile while looking in his eyes: Party ka time nahin bataya tum ny, bulaya hai na shaam ko…_

_Daya in smirk smile: Oooh tou baita apny pita ko harta hua nahin daikhna chahta, waow really like this spirit… (teasingly…) Shaam ko 07 bajey hai party, time py aana aakhir tum humary khas mehman jo ho gy aaj ki shaam k…_

_He chuckled and then left from there while Abhijeet too turned to move out when ACP sir hurriedly grabbed his wrist to stop him and turned him to face him… Abhijeet was standing there with down head and was looking in extreme pain… ACP sir just in silence, secured him in his fatherly shell and tears started rolling down from Abhijeet's eyes in speed while ACP sir kept rubbing his back silently… After sometime they got separate and after making him sit, ACP sir made him drink some water…_

_ACP sir in pain: Tum ny Daya ki baat kyun mani Abhijeet, hum nahin…_

_Abhijeet cutting him in composed tone: Nahin sir, hum zaror jaien gy warna woh kal phir aap sy bdtameezi karey ga aur yeh main brdasht nahin ker sakta… _

_And without having any other word he left the place in the same moment while ACP sir in helplessness just took a painful sigh while closing his eyes…_

_Daya's Home…_

_In the evening, the team made their way towards Daya's home in complete silence and soon they reached there…_

_Abhijeet looked towards ACP sir and: Sir yahan tk aa gaye hain tou ab peechy nahin ht sakty please…_

_ACP sir nodded him with moist eyes and after clearing their faces, they all stepped down from their respective vehicles and made their way inside the home and shocked to see the person standing on reception…_

_Abhijeet in shock: Sunil tum…?_

_Sunil while giving them way: Ander aa jaien aap log…_

_They entered inside in hurt and pain while Sunil was about to move from there to attend other guests, when…_

_Abhijeet grabbing his wrist: Sunil tum ny mairi baat ka jawab nahin dia…_

_Sunil looked him and: Main Daya ki shadi mein bhi shamil hua tha Abhijeet…_

_Abhijeet freed his wrist in extreme shock and: Matlab tum…_

_Sunil cutting him in calm tone: Haan, mujhy pata tha Daya ki Tarika ko ly k jo bhi feelings thien main sb janta tha aur bohut pehly sy… Main ny tumhien samjhya bhi tha Abhijeet k dair nahin karo, ker lo shadi Tarika sy lekin… (taking deep breath…) khair jo hona tha woh ho gaya tum bhi ab aagy berh jao apni zindagi mein, yehi behter hai tum sb k liye…_

_Abhijeet in hurt: Kitny aaram sy keh dia tum ny yeh sb Sunil, itni baatien kerty thy tou saaf alfaz mein yeh bhi keh daity… Ager Daya ki jagah main hota aur yehi sb main kerta uss k sath tb bhi tum yehi kehty kya haan…_

_Sunil sighing heavily: Nahin kyun k tum kabhi Daya k sath easa ker hi nahin sakty Abhijeet jo uss ny tumhary sath kia kyun k tum dono ki nature mein bohut zada fark hai, bohut zada fark…_

_ACP sir in anger: Sahi kaha tum ny Sunil, Abhijeet itna kabhi nahin girr sakta jitna…_

_Sunil cutting him in bit anger: Sir please, main Daya k barey mein kuch bhi ghalat baat brdasht nahin ker sakta… Uss ny shadi ki hai bhaga k nahin laya Tarika ko jo aap…_

_Dr. Salunkhy cutting him confusingly: Sunil tum Tarika ko bhabhi kyun nahin bulaty…?_

_Sunil shocked and then in smile: Kyun k woh age mein mujh sy choti hai tou…_

_Dr. Salunkhy cutting him sternly: Age mein tou Avni bhi Daya sy choti hai lekin woh tou Avni ko bhabhi bulata hai tou tum Tarika ko bhabhi kyun nahin bula sakty…?_

_Sunil shrugging his shoulders: Kyun k main comfortable feel nahin kerta, Daya comfortable feel kerta ho ga tou bula laita hai Avni ko bhabhi mujhy Tarika hi sahi lagta hai aur unn dono ko iss sy koe problem nahin hai… (taking a pause…) wasey Freddy aap ab kya bulaty ho Tarika ko…?_

_Freddy in composed tone: Dr. Tarika…_

_Sunil chuckled and: Oooh tou aap bhi ussy bhabhi nahin bulaty…_

_ACP sir in strong tone: Haan kyun k humara Daya sy koe rishta nahin hai lekin tumhara tou ab bhi bohut gehra rishta hai na uss sy tou tumhien tou ussy bhabhi hi bulana chahiye, nahin…?_

_And before Sunil give some reply, Daya answered the query who just came there as: Sir aadat perny mein thora time tou lagy ga aur wasey bhi main filhal sirf aik hafty py focus kerna chahta hoon aur aap ko bhi yehi suggest karon ga… (Teasingly…) Aik hafty baad jb main apni jeet ki party dun ga uss mein aap suun lijye ga Tarika k liye Sunil k mun sy bhabhi, tb tk rehny daity hain…_

_ACP sir angrily: Phir tou Sunil shaid sari zindagi Tarika ko bhabhi na bula sakey Daya kyun k easi party tum kabhi dy hi nahin pao gy samjhy…_

_Daya smilingly: We will see this thing later sir and yeah just feel comfortable here, mujhy aur guests ko bhi attend kerna hai so please excuse me for now… (to Sunil…) Sunil tum mairy sath aao…_

_Sunil nodded and the two left from there while Dr. Salunkhy looked around to see the face for which he came there but she was nowhere present there when suddenly his eyes caught something…_

_Dr. Salunkhy in shock: Daya ny sharab peena bhi shuru ker di…_

_ACP sir and all looked him in shock and then followed his gaze and found Daya taking wine while standing with a group of guests… Sometime later Sunil reached there and told something in his ear, Daya looked him, nodded and then grabbing the glass in his hand went upstairs… Sunil gave the glass to the waiter, passing by and stood there for some time when got a call, and after talking for some time ended the call with a node and moved towards the stage…_

_Sunil on mike: Ladies and gentle-men, I need your attention please… (after seeing the guests looking at him…) Thank you, I am really obliged for your precious participation in my friend's happiness, thanks once again and now please welcome the stars of today's night, Mr. and Mrs. Daya…_

_All except CID team started clapping while looking towards the stairs seeing Daya and Tarika, coming down having hands in hands and a silent tear fell from Abhijeet's eye… They both came down and started meeting with the guests and seeing the team there, Tarika moved towards them seeing Daya busy with other guests… _

_Tarika in smile: Thank you aap logon k aany ka, mujhy umeed nahin thi k aap log aaien gy…_

_Dr. Salunkhy in pain: Kya karien aana hi para, na chahty hoye bhi warna pata nahin tumhara pati kal kya tamasha kerta Bureau mein…_

_Tarika taking deep breath: Wajah chahy jo bhi rahi ho, aap logon ka aana acha laga…_

_Avni while coming there: Tarika tum yahan ho aur wahan Daya bhai sahab kb sy tumhien dhond rahy hain, chalo jaldi… _

_Tarika nodded and then moved with Avni after excusing from the team and Abhijeet in extreme anger and hurt, tried to move from there as now the pain was unbearable for him when ACP sir hurriedly while grabbing his wrist…_

_ACP sir: Abhijeet kahan ja rahy ho tum…?_

_Abhijeet in extreme pain, pointing towards the couple, who were laughing and enjoying: Sir woh daikh rahy hain aap, kaisy mairy marny ka jashan mana rahy hain dono, kitny khush hain mairi sari khushiyan ujjar k, kitny khush…_

_ACP sir in extreme hurt: Abhijeet please baita kaisi baatien ker rahy ho tum… Issi liye rook raha tha main tumhien yahan aany sy, chalo ab hum wapis ghar chalien, aao…_

_Abhijeet shook his head with: Nahin sir main nahin jaon ga… Mairi moot ka jashan mana rahy hain na yeh dono, main inhien easey hi nahin choron ga… Mairi zindagi tabah ki hai na, main inhien bhi khush nahin rehny doon ga, kisi keemat py bhi nahin…_

_And he stepped towards the stage in anger, ACP sir tried to follow him to stop him but Dr. Salunkhy grabbed his hand to stop him…_

_Dr. Salunkhy in pain: Pradyuman ussy jany doo, kerny doo jo kerna chahta hai… Please ussy uss ki takleef bahir nikalny doo warna woh sach mein mrr jaye ga, please…_

_ACP sir looked him with teary eyes and: Salunkhy main Daya ko kabhi maaf nahin karon ga, jo kuch uss ny mairy baity k sath kia, main kabhi maaf nahin karon ga ussy, kabhi bhi nahin…_

_Dr. Salunkhy in extreme pain just pressed his shoulder consolingly when Abhijeet's voice attracted the attention of all the people present there towards him… Abhijeet was standing on stage while grabbing mike and was looking towards the couple, who were looking him in confusion…_

_Abhijeet taking deep breath while looking at Tarika…_

**_Hmmm…_**

**_MAIRY DIL SY SITAMGAR, TU NY ACH'CHI DIL-LAGI KI HAI, _**

_The whole team including Sunil and Avni got shocked while the guests were standing there in smiles… Abhijeet turning his gaze towards Daya…_

**_K BAN K DOST, APNY DOSTON SY, DUSHMANI KI HAI…_**

_Daya just jerked his head and in smile forwarded his hand towards Tarika, who grabbed that happily and they started dancing while all except CID team, cheered for them and Abhijeet in extreme hurt…_

**_MAIRY DUSHMAN TU MAIRI, DOSTI KO TARSEE…_**

**_MAIRY DUSHMAN TU MAIRI, DOSTI KO TARSEE… _**

_Soon other couples also joined the newlywed couple on dance floor and they started enjoying the song while the team was looking in extreme pain and helpless… Abhijeet in hate while looking at the smiling faces of the two…_

**_MUJHY GHAM DAINY WAALY, TU KHUSHI KO TARSEE, _**

**_MAIRY DUSHMAN… _**

_Abhijeet stepped down from the stage and came on dance floor between the dancing couples… After some time Daya's mobile rang, so he moved aside to attend the call and Tarika looked at him going aside, stepped to follow him when Abhijeet stopped her way with…_

**_TU PHOOL BANEY PATJHAR KA, TUJH PE BAHAAR NA AAE KABHI,_**

_Tarika looked him annoyingly and Abhijeet forwarded his hand towards her… Tarika was so so shocked on his that act and she looked around and seeing guests standing around, she grabbed his hand thinking not to create any scene… Abhijeet in painful smile while dancing with her…_

**_MAIRI HI TARHAN TU TARPE, TUJH KO QARAAR NA AAE KABHI,_**

**_TUJH KO QARAAR NA AAE KABHI…_**

_Abhijeet started spinning her in speed, rashness was clearly visible on his face and soon he freed her hand and Tarika hit with someone… Daya hurriedly grabbed her and while wrapping her in his arms looked towards Abhijeet in extreme anger and Abhijeet with fiery eyes while looking at him…_

**_JIYE TU ISS TARAH K, ZINDAGI KO TARSEE,_**

**_MAIRY DUSHMAN TU MAIRI DOSTI KO TARSEE,_**

**_MAIRY DUSHMAN…_**

_Daya while weaving her head: Tum theek ho Tarika…?_

_Tarika nodded, still in his arms… Daya kissed her head and looked towards Abhijeet in extreme anger and was about to step towards him after departing Tarika when Tarika while grabbing his arm: Daya please nahin…_

_Daya looked at her and turned to leave from there when saw ACP sir standing… He looked towards him in anger and completely left from there while wrapping Tarika in a side-hug… Abhijeet in extreme hurt while looking her going with Daya, with closed eyes…_

**_ITNA TO ASAR KER JAAEN, MAIRI WAFAAIEN O BEWAFA,_**

**_EK ROZ TUJHY YAAD AAEN, APNI JAFAAIEN O BEWAFA,_**

**_APNI JAFAIEN O BEWAFA…_**

_ACP sir moved towards him in hurt and just pressed his shoulder… Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked towards ACP sir who just took him away from the dance floor while the couples continued their dance… Abhijeet looked at Tarika, who was smiling on something while talking with Avni… Abhijeet in anger and hurt…_

**_PASHEMAAN HO K ROYE, TU HANSI KO TARSEE,_**

_Tarika turned her gaze towards him and found him looking at Daya, who was busy with Sunil in talking… _

**_MAIRY DUSHMAN TU MAIRI DOSTI KO TARSEE,_**

**_MAIRY DUSHMAN…_**

_Tarika moved with Avni towards the two and Daya in smile took Jiya from Tarika's lap… Abhijeet with hate…_

**_TAIRY GULSHAN SY ZYADA, VIRAAN KOI VIRAANAA NA HO,_**

_Tarika instantly looked at him and then at Daya who was still busy with Jiya and she just rested her head on Daya's arm and Daya in smile wrapped her in a side-hug… Avni clicked the moment in her mobile and then the two moved from there after taking Jiya from Daya… Abhijeet looking all that…_

**_ISS DUNIYA MEIN KOI TAIRA, APNA TOU KYA, BEGAANA NA HO,_**

**_APNA TO KYA, BEGAANA NA HO…_**

_Daya looked at Sunil, who was looking angry, Daya whispered something in his ear… Sunil looked at him and then replied him in low tone but anger was clearly visible there… Daya nodded and the two stepped to move out… Abhijeet looking at his back…_

**_KISI KA PYAAR KYA, TU BERUKHI KO TARSEE,_**

**_MAIRY DUSHMAN TU MAIRI DOSTI KO TARSEE,_**

_Abhijeet just moved towards bar counter and drank a full glass of wine in one go and was about to take another one when ACP sir clutched his wrist in anger and pain… Abhijeet looked at him and then at Tarika, who was busy with guests… Abhijeet in wet tone…_

**_MUJHE GHAM DAINY WALY, TU KHUSHI KO TARSEE, _**

**_MAIRY DUSHMAN…_**

_Abhijeet stopped and all the guests cheered for him in smiles and ACP sir just grabbed his wrist tightly and took him out from the home but before he could say something, heard as…_

_Daya annoyingly: …Tou kya karon main, kya chahty ho tum… Mujhy bhi bohut ghussa aaya Sunil lekin Tarika ny rook dia mujhy…_

_Sunil cutting him angrily: Kuch nahin chahta hun main, pagal hun main tou easey hi faltu mein bkwas kerta rehta hoon, tum jano aur tumhara kaam… (annoyingly while jerking his head…) Pata nahin kya samjhty hain tumhari yeh CID team waly khud ko, shadi ki hai tum ny Tarika sy bhaga k nahin laye ho jo easey react ker rahy hain jaisy pata nahin…_

_And was cut by ACP sir's angry voice as: React hum Daya ki shadi py nahin, (both turned in that direction in shock while he added…) Daya ki Tarika k sath shadi kerny py ker rahy hain Sunil aur mujhy samjh nahin aata k tum Daya ki itni side kyun ly rahy ho, tum bhi tou sb kuch janty ho na phir tumhien Daya ka dhoka aur Abhijeet ki takleef nazar kyun nahin aa rahi, haan…?_

_Sunil angrily: Kya matlab hai aap ka Daya ka dhoka…_

_Daya intervening: Sunil bs rehny doo na tum, kyun apna mood kharab kerny…_

_Sunil cutting him strictly: Daya chup raho bilkul aur ab beech mein nahin bolna, samjhy…_

_Daya looked him in shock while Sunil again turning his attention towards ACP sir: Kyun sir, Tarika ny koe dhoka nahin dia kia, uss ka koe kasoor nahin hai kya phir aap log sara dosh Daya ko kyun dy rahy hain ager kasoor hai tou dono ka hai na, phir aap log aik hi ko ghalat kyun thehra rahy hain haan…?_

_ACP sir in pain: Kyun k mujhy Tarika ny nahin Daya ny takleef di hai, iss ny tora hai mujhy aur mairy iss per kiye gaye atoot vishwas ko… Maira baita Daya tha, Tarika nahin… Mujhy Daya ny zameen py dy mara hai Sunil, Tarika ny nahin, uss ny nahin…_

_Sunil in stiff tone: Tou iss mein kasoor Daya ka nahin aap ka hai, aap k vishwas ka hai jo itna kamzor nikla k aik naye rishty ka bojh tk brdasht nahin ker saka… Aur vishwas tou Tarika ny bhi Salunkhy sir ka toora hai mager woh tou aaj bhi uss k sath khary hain lekin aap ny bohut aasani sy Daya ko chor dia kyun k aap k paas option tha Abhijeet ki sorat mein jb…_

_ACP sir cutting him in extreme hurt: Maa, baap k liye bach'chy option nahin hoty Sunil, tum tou khud aik baap ho, tum easa kaisy soch sakty ho… (in pain…) Tumhien hum ghalat lg rahy hain lekin tumhien Daya ki koe ghalti nazar nahin aa rahi kya… (angrily…) Itna bdtameez ho gaya hai yeh, hr lehaz, tameez sb bhula chukka hai bilkul… sharab tk peeny lg gaya hai, jo mun mein aata hai bol daita hai, mujh tk ko nahin chora iss ny, mujhy keh raha hai k mujhy harana chahta hai Abhijeet k zariye, Abhijeet ko mara hua daikhna chahta hai yeh… (bit loudly in pain…) hai tumhary paas iss sb ka koe jawab, koe safai, koe daleel, kuch bhi hai kya tumhary paas kehny ko ab, jawab doo mujhy tum…_

_Sunil taking deep breath, looked at him and: Daya ghalat hai aur main janta hoon yeh baat lekin iss ka yeh matlab nahin k aap sahi hain ya Abhijeet jo ker raha hai woh sb sahi hai… (Looking at Abhijeet…) Tumhien Daya bohut girra hua lagta hai na, ghatiya, vishwas ghati, dushman aur na jany kya kya aur yeh sb kyun, sirf iss liye k iss ny Tarika sy shadi ki tou ager koe aur shadi ker laita uss sy tb bhi kya tumhara reaction yehi hota haan…?_

_Abhijeet in extreme pain: Nahin kyun k woh Daya nahin hota, main ny uss py khud sy zada vishwas na kia hota, (while looking at Daya with moist eyes…) uss ny mairy liye apny seeny py goli na khai hoti, uss ny uss waqt maira hath na thama hota jb mairi apni maa bhi mairy theek hony ki hr umeed chor k mujhy hamesha k liye chor k chali gae… (taking a pause to compose himself, to Sunil…) Yeh sb Daya ny kia mairy liye Sunil aur aakhir mein easi chot mari mujhy k ab sans laina bhi mushkil ho gaya hai mairy liye, bohut zada mushkil ker di hai tumhary Daya ny mairi zindagi, bohut mushkil…_

_And he instantly left the place in extreme pain before his tears came into the notice of anyone…_

**_PAT'TON KI TARHAN BAKHAIRA THA MUJHY ZAMANY NY…_**

**_EK SHAKS NY YAKJA KIA AUR AAG LAGA DI…_**

_ACP sir in extreme pain: Sunil dua kerna k main Daya ko kabhi koe dua dy paon, zaror dua kerna…_

_And he too left from there behind Abhijeet, leaving the two on their places and after sitting inside the car, he moved away from there with Abhijeet after telling Dr. Salunkhy on mobile…_

ACP sir opened his eyes, feeling some noise and looked at the air-hostess who was asking from the passenger sitting behind them, about something… ACP sir heaved a sigh and looked towards Abhijeet, and a smile came on his lips seeing his sleepy face… ACP sir with great love and care, spread hand on his head and while grabbing his hand, softly kissed it and then again closed his eyes, after securing his hand in his both hands…

* * *

**A/N…**

Friends please do review…

Take care you all… :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N…**

Guest, No problem for me dear, you are free to laugh on this yar… I am free to write whatever I want to, if this is not matching up your requirements and taste then you are free to leave this story, I won't mind… There are many other readers who are liking this and I am writing this only for them… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Subhsresaha, Hope so dear but to be true I lost my whole interest in the story and that's why becoming late in updating it as ab dil hi nahin kerta is spy kaam kerny ko but I will complete it because I never leave any of work in mid… Love you doll and a tight hug… :)

Rangoli, Thank you dear, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Yeah yar sb ki mothers aik jaisi hi hoti hain, strict… ;) And yeah doll, those questions will be answered soon dear… Thank you doll and stay blessed… :)

Jerry, Yeh yar mujhy past bhi clear kerna hai na… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

2Guest, First of all, MIND YOUR LANGUAGE, how dare you to call me an IDIOT… I haven't come to you to request you read my story so be in your limits and latterly I don't need permission from readers like you to write whatever I want to… You are not liking it so drop it, don't spoil mood of mine and other readers who are liking it… Next time be careful about your words if you ever review to any of the writer here and yeah mention your name too… Try to give respect to others, so that you may earn that in return…

Siya01, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Sweetpari, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Chalo masoom students ki jaan bach gae, aap kafi strict teacher hoty shaid… ;) Yeah yar Google zindabad… ;) :D Akely akely treat ker aai, wasey humary ghar bhi guests aaye thy tou kafi busy rahi main tou… :) Shukr hai main ny woh series daikhi hi nahin, bs kuch time pehly hi join kia Aahaat and about CID, yar actually bohut time baad DUO scenes mily tou maira interest phir sy develop ho gaya… :) Yeah yar DUO ko iss tarhan dikhana mairy liye bhi kafi tough tha but I just tried something new, so took this plot… And yeah I just loved the lines you shared here, thanks a lot dear for sharing them here, a big and tight hug for those lines… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

CID-Abhi, Thank you so much dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Sukhmani, Not good yar, mood sahi nahin hai aaj maira… ;) Thank you dear love you and stay blessed… :)

Khushi, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… Tight hug… :)

Sheenam, Waow doll poetry is really great and thanks a lot for sharing them here… Yeah dear main try karon gi jaldi update kerny ka… :) Good to hear about your medicine when you fall ill… ;) ;) Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Yeah yar woh tou jb sy main ny story start ki hai tb sy hi criticism face ker rahi hun, so now I am use to of it… ;) Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Kitty, Chalo dear, daikhty hain aap ka andaza kitna sahi nikalta hai… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

GD, Yeah and this is the question many others are also having in their minds here… ;) I am not inspired by anyone yar, I just tried something different from usual and I already said that in up-coming chapters, much worse is waiting from my side, regarding the story… :) Loved the lines you shared here and I think it really suits to Daya's character, in the story… ;) Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Pinky, Dear I can not do that without clearing what he did, as there is still a lot left which he did in the past… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Abhirika, Or else will they be ever reunited…? ;) Yeah dear, so many questions but answers are still with no one… ;) Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, My pleasure dear… :) Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

DUOangel95, Thank you doll, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Dear this point will be cleared in the story… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

DUO angel, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Shzk, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Shrestha, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Cracresta, Haha doll ab tk tou aap ko samjh aa jana chahiye na mairy way of writing… Main, main point hamesha last mein ja k reveal ker k story wind-up ker daiti hun aur uss k liye mujhy pehly yeh sb clear kerna bohut zarori hai… Thank you doll, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Katiiy, Dear mujhy yeh sb dikhana bohut important hai warna pata kaisy chaly ga k sb itny naraz kyun hain sir sy aur aagy bhi easi cheezien aaien gi yar, so be ready for that… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

DUOdosti, Nice guess dear, later chapters will reveal how much you are right in your guess… ;) Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Adwiti, Haha yeh dear mairi telepathy hamesha sy hi kafi strong rahi hai mairy readers k sath… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Here is the next up-date, read at your own risk, I don't want any bashing please…

* * *

England…

London…

Abhijeet's Rented Apartment…

Finally they reached at their apartment and placing their luggage in their respective rooms, they all just fell on beds, to take some sleep, feeling really tired… After few hours, one after another, all woke up and finally Mohina too left the bed after taking a long sleep as she got really tired after the long hectic flight of nine hours and finally around 02:30 in noon when the plane landed on London Heathrow Airport, she was the first one to leave her seat…

After getting fresh, Mohina moved out from her room and found all elders sitting in lounge and were doing light commentary while watching the match… She moved towards them and…

Mohina while looking around: Papa, Mummy kahan hain…?

Abhijeet turning his attention towards her: Kitchen mein hai, dinner ki taiyari ker rahi hai…

Mohina in shock: Kya, aaty hi aur saman kahan sy lia itni jaldi…?

ACP sir in smile: Baita hum sb kafi dair k uthy hoye hain aur jaldi uthny ki punishment mil chuki hai humain…

Mohina confusingly: Main samjhi nahin kuch bhi…

Dr. Salunkhy smiled and: Bhavna ny uthty sath sb sy pehly kitchen daikha aur list bana li jo cheezien chahiye thien aur phir Abhijeet k uthty hi list iss k hath mein thama di with an order k raat k khany sy pehly sb aa jana chahiye phir hum walk kerty hoye gaye aur ly aaye sb kuch…

Mohina to Abhijeet childishly: Kya aap ly bhi aaye… Kya yar Papa, keh daity na k nahin mila kuch bhi, shops band hain sb ya kuch bhi aur…

Abhijeet taking sigh: Yahan py kisi ko bhi raat ko bhooky pait neend nahin aati baita…

Mohina really understand his meaning while the oldie DUO chuckled on his that statement…

Mohina while surrendering: Papa kitchen ks side py hai…?

Abhijeet signaling towards one side: Iss door sy left hand turn kerna, samny kitchen hai aur sb sy pehly coffee la doo baita, aap k uthny ka hi wait ker rahy thy hum…

Mohina embarrassed and: Tou Papa mujhy pehly hi utha daina tha na aap ny…

Abhijeet in smile: Ab coffee mairi baiti ki neend sy zada important tou nahin hai na… (patting her arm…) Aur ab jaldi sy jao aur bana lao…

Mohina nodded in small smile and moved towards the direction told by his father…

Bhavna seeing her coming: Uth gae aap, bhai sy baat ker laina, pouch raha tha aap ka…

Mohina nodded and: Aap ki baat ho gae bhaiya sy… Poucha aap ny unn sy k humain lainy kyun nahin aaye woh…?

Bhavna smiled and: Baita woh college ki taraf sy aaya hai yahan, iss tarhan permission nahin milti family sy milny ki, samjhi…

Mohina while beating coffee: Acha Mummy aap ny bata dia na Mumbai mein sb ko humary pohanchny ka…

Bhavna busy in cooking: Hmm aap k Papa ki baat ho gae thi Freddy bhai sahab sy, tou unhien bata dia tha inhon ny…

Mohina while pouring milk in cups: Mummy main na bhaiya ki performance ki full video banaon gi aur phir wapis ja k unn sb ko dikhon gi, woh log aa nahin sakey na bhaiya ki performance daikhny…

Bhavna turning towards her: Acha yeh sb baad mein kerti rehna abhi yeh coffee dy aao, sb wait ker rahy hain…

Mohina while grabbing the tray: Main bs aati hun thori dair mein…

Bhavna nodded and Mohina left from there while grabbing the tray and soon returned to Bhavna after serving them the coffee…

Mohina while helping her mother: Mummy aap kb uthien…?

Bhavna lowering down the flame: Around 04:00…

Mohina shocked: Kya itni jaldi uth bhi gaien aap…?

Bhavna smiled and turning towards her: G baita, flight mein bhi kafi soo lia tha iss liye zada neend nahin aai bs rest kerna tha so woh ker lia…

Mohina taking sigh: Main tou bohut thak gae thi Mummy sach mein… Papa sy bolon gi k hum log wapis direct flight py nahin jaien gy bs, body bilkul hi stiff ho jati hai…

Bhavna softly: 10 ghanty sy zada ka transit aata hai aur air-port sy nikalny ki permission bhi nahin hoti indirect flight mein… Pura din lg jaye ga, bolo gi kya Papa ko tickets cancel kerny ka…?

Mohina taking sigh: Nahin yehi wali theek hai, iss mein tou sirf body stiff hoe hai uss tarhan tou bilkul hi kaam tamam ho jaye ga maira…

Bhavna chuckled and: Acha salad bana lo jaldi sy ab…

Mohina nodded and while washing vegetables: Mummy dinner k baad bahir walk py chalien gy please…

Bhavna looking her in surprise: Kyun, aap ko kb sy walk ka shoq ho gaya…?

Mohina getting busy in cutting: Shoq nahin hua lekin ghar mein hum dono bore hi hoon gy kyun k Papa aur dono dadu foot-ball match daikh rahy hain tou bs aap tou walk kerti hain na ghar py bhi so I thought to accompany you tonight aur issi bahany London bhi explore ker lien gy thora bohut…

Bhavna worriedly: Baita woh sb tou theek hai lekin itni raat ko bahir akely aur woh bhi bilkul hi anjan sheher mein, rehny daity hain aap apny laptop py ker lo na kuch…

Mohina convincingly: Mummy please na hum choty bach'chy tou nahin hain na… CID team k ACP thy mairy Papa, last year hi tou retire hoye hain easey hi thori kisi ki shamt aai hai k humain tang karey…

Bhavna taking sigh: Acha theek hai, ghar k samny samny rahien gy, theek hai…?

Mohina happily: Done, wasey bhi aaj match hai tou sb tou match daikhny mein busy hoon gy tou hum…

Bhavna cutting her hurriedly: Arrey haan aaj tou bahir bilkul hi san'nata ho ga… Na baba na, ghar mein hi rahien gy hum, aap laptop py kuch ker laina bs…

Mohina really snubbed herself to said all that in front of her, even knowing her reaction very well so tried the last attempt: Acha Mummy ghar ki stairs py tou baith sakty hain na please…

Bhavna looked towards her and seeing her face, she silently nodded to her and a broad smile came on Mohina's face…

Bhavna while taking out the curry in dish: Mohina table set ker doo baita jaldi sy…

Mohina nodded and then got busy in setting the things on dining trolley and then went in lounge with the trolley… Abhijeet seeing her getting busy in settling the things on dining table after taking them from trolley…

Abhijeet: Baita yahin ly aao aap trolley, hum ny match daikhna hai tou yahin dinner ker lien gy…

Mohina softly: G Papa…

And placing the plates and glasses back on dining trolley, she moved towards them and stopped the trolley near sofas after grabbing plates from it…

Abhijeet grabbing plates from her: Main set ker daita hoon inhien table py, aap baki kaam daikh lo…

Mohina nodded him in small smile and left from there while Abhijeet started placing the things on center-table although oldie DUO offered him their services but Abhijeet softly thanked them and set the table by his own… Soon Bhavna and Mohina also came there and they all took their dinner while watching match and commenting on that…

After dinner Bhavna and Mohina got busy in kitchen while the others remained seated in lounge… After getting free from the kitchen, they both returned and…

Mohina while clearing her throat: Umm Papa…!

Abhijeet looked her with: Hmm…?

Mohina after glancing at the oldie DUO to Abhijeet: Woh main aur Mummy walk py chaly jaien bahir please…

Abhijeet looked her keenly and then looked towards Bhavna who just shrugged her shoulders… Abhijeet felt a hand softly pressed his hand so he nodded silently to Mohina… A broad smile came on Mohina's lips and becoming very happy she turned towards Bhavna who was already looking her in smile…

Mohina happily: Daikha Mummy main ny kaha tha na Papa permission dy dien gy, main bs aai jaldi sy shower ly k…

And she rushed towards her room while Bhavna moved towards kitchen after thanking Abhijeet through eyes…

Abhijeet turning towards ACP sir: Sir aap ny kyun kaha mujhy inhien permission dainy ko, bilkul naye jagah hai, iss tarhan sy inn donon ka akely bahir jana…

ACP sir softly: Abhijeet woh ghar py bore ho jaien gi na baita, bahir hi tou hoon gi na, kuch nahin ho ga…

Abhijeet nodded worriedly and soon Bhavna and Mohina returned…

Bhavna looking tensed face of Abhijeet so while serving tea to them: Hum log bahir ghar ki stairs py hi baithy hain, andhera kafi hai tou walk kerny nahin ja rahy aur mobile ly lia hai main ny…

Abhijeet and oldie DUO nodded feeling relaxed and the two moved out from the home and sat on the stairs while…

Dr. Salunkhy while standing: Bhae main thori dair k liye room mein ja raha hun, thora sa kaam kerna hai laptop py wasey bhi mujhy yeh match vatch zada pasand nahin hain…

The two nodded him in smile and he left from there while they remained busy while watching match… On the other side, after reaching in his room, Dr. Salunkhy silently sat on a chair and started looking outside the window as the scene he faced few hours before again flashed in front of his eyes…

**Flash-Back…**

London…

London Heathrow Airport… 

After the plane landed on London air-port, passengers started coming out from it, when after coming down, Dr. Salunkhy also noticed the lady and got stunned and was about to step in that direction, when…

ACP sir while grabbing his wrist, in low tone: Salunkhy woh Tarika nahin hai… (Dr. Salunkhy looked him in shock… ACP sir added…) Main Mumbai air-port py mil chukka hoon iss sy, main bhi dhoka kha gaya tha iss k balon aur height k karen…

A tear drop fell from Dr. Salunkhy's eyes, wiped off by ACP sir, who just shook his head a little and while pressing his hand: Chalo, Abhijeet ko pata nahin chalna chahiye, hai na…

Dr. Salunkhy nodded and taking deep breath, composed himself and moved from there and soon the two joined the three…

**Present…**

Taking a helpless sigh, Dr. Salunkhy just closed his eyes while resting his head on head-rest when a scene flashed in his memory…

_CID Forensic Lab…_

_Dr. Salunkhy was busy in working on some evidences when Tarika entered inside…_

_Tarika silently: Good morning sir…_

_Dr. Salunkhy did not reply her and was continued with his work and while busy with evidences: Tarika mujhy woh shirt doo, main check ker lun ussy bhi…_

_Tarika: G sir…_

_And she forwarded the shirt towards him and Dr. Salunkhy grabbed it and getting shocked, he instantly turned towards Tarika, who till then turned to move towards the dead body…_

**_KISI NY KB KAHIN, JEENY KA IKHTIYAR DIA…_**

**_TUJHY AJAL NY, MUJHY ZINDAGI NY MAAR DIA…_**

_Dr. Salunkhy instantly: Tarika…!_

_Tarika turning towards him: Sir…?_

_Dr. Salunkhy got really shocked and: Tum itna dark make-up ker k kyun aai ho aaj…?_

_Tarika puzzled but then: Bs sir dil ker raha tha…_

_Dr. Salunkhy sternly: Dil ker raha tha ya apny chehry py lagy ghaow chupany k liye kia yeh sb aur yeh tumhary hath py bandage kyun hai, kaisy lagi hai yeh chot…?_

_Tarika nervously: Main slip ho gae thi seriyon sy issi liye lagi aur…_

_Dr. Salunkhy cutting her in extreme shock and disbelief: Daya ny hath uthaya kya tum py…?_

**_KABHI SAPNY TOOR K SHAB GAE…_**

**_KABHI CHAIN LOT K DIN GAYA…_**

_Tarika stunned and hurriedly: Nahin sir, ks ny kaha yeh… Main ny bataya na k slip…_

_Dr. Salunkhy cutting her in anger: Slip hony sy tumhary wrist aur forehead py chot honi chahiye thi Tarika, aur ya phir backside py, hath aur chehry py nahin… CID officer na sahi lekin forensic expert hoon main aur itni samjh hai mujh mein samjhi tum…_

_Tarika trying to behave strong: Sir main ny kaha na k Daya ny kuch nahin kia tou aap kyun baar baar…_

_And she got stopped, feeling someone coming inside and turned towards the door and found Abhijeet standing there who was seeming, just reached there…_

_Abhijeet while ignoring Tarika: Sir kuch pata chala kya k iss ki moot kaisy hue, humain koe lead chahiye aagy berhny k liye…_

_Dr. Salunkhy trying to compose himself: Haan, woh thory sy tests rehty hain, Tarika ker hi rahi hai tum thori dair wait karo main aata hoon, mujhy urgent jana hai…_

_And he stepped towards the door when Tarika hurriedly: Sir aap kahan ja…_

_Dr. Salunkhy cutting her angrily: Main tumhara Boss hoon tum mairi Boss nahin ho jo mujh sy sawal ker rahi ho samjhi…_

**_KOE TITLI KHO GAE KANTON MEIN…_**

**_JO THA RANG ROOP WOH CHEEN GAYA…_**

_Tarika moved her head down and Dr. Salunkhy stepped towards the door in anger to move out when stooped after taking few steps seeing Daya coming inside with other team members… Daya first looked towards him and then towards Tarika, who till then was not aware about the new arrivals…_

_Dr. Salunkhy in anger: Acha hua tum khud hi yahan aa gaye, main tum sy hi baat kerny aa raha tha…_

_Daya sternly: Tarika ko yahan lab. mein akela chor k…?_

_Tarika moved her head up hearing his voice while Dr. Salunkhy angrily: Woh koe bach'chi nahin hai jo thori dair akeli rahy gi tou drr jaye gi aur Abhijeet tha lab. mein…_

_Daya in smile: Yehi tou main keh raha hoon k aap Abhijeet aur Tarika ko lab. mein…_

_ACP sir shouted angrily: Daya chup ho jao, aagy aik lafz bhi bola tou acha nahin ho ga samjhy tum…_

_Dr. Salunkhy in extreme anger: Arrey bolna tou iss ny kb sy chor dia, ab tou kerna shuru ker dia hai… (moved towards Tarika in anger and while grabbing her from arm, took her near the team and in pain…) Shadi ko teen din nahin huey aur hath uthany lg gaya hai yeh apni patni py, suna tum ny hath uthaya hai iss ny Tarika py…_

**_BAREY RASTY THY ABHI JEENY K…_**

**_KIA JANEY KS LIYE BE-MANZIL…_**

_All looked him in extreme shock while he was standing there wearing calm expressions on his face…_

_ACP sir while turning him towards himself, angrily: Salunkhy kya keh raha hai Daya, tum, tum itna girr chuky ho kya k…_

_Daya cutting him in calm tone: Tarika kya main ny tum py hath uthaya… (turned towards her and grabbing her from arm…) jawab doo sb tumhary mun sy sach jan'nana chahty hain…_

_Tarika looked him in fear, who was looking her in smile… Tarika shook her head and: Nahin, main ny bataya hai sir ko k main slip ho gae thi…_

_Daya moved his hand towards her face and she instantly took back step looking scared while he softly patted her cheek with: Relax, acha kia tum ny sach bol dia… (turning towards ACP sir…) mil gaya jawab aap ko, hai na…?_

_ACP sir in extreme anger raised his hand to slap him when Daya grabbed his wrist tightly and in anger: Aap k paas ab mujh py hath uthany ka koe adhikar nahin hai ACP Pradyuman, shaid aap bhool rahy hain k aap apny baity ka antim-sanskar ker chukky hain… (while freeing his hand, in smirking tone…) aur wasey bhi jb victim hi nahin tou culprit ko dhondny ka faida bhi kya hai…_

_ACP sir rashly to Tarika: Kaha tha na tumhien k apni zindagi brbad ker li hai tum ny, kitna samjhaya tha tumhien k pagal hai yeh shaks tumhary laik nahin hai yeh kyun nahin suni tum ny aur tb nahin mana ab hi maan jao, divorce…_

_And he stopped hearing Daya's loud laugh and looked him in extreme anger while, Daya controlling his laugh: Divorce, Tarika mujh sy divorce ly gi… Aap ki yadashat tou sach mein kamzoor hoti ja rahi hai sir, itni jaldi bhool gaye k iss ny inn choton ka asal karen kya bataya hai… (taking deep breath and looking in ACP sir's eyes…) yeh aap ki bhool hai k ab yeh rishta toot sakta hai, na main issy kabhi divorce dun ga aur na hi yeh mujhy chory gi, kisi bhi karen sy nahin… _

**_LAGY EASEY GHAOW K POUCHO NA…_**

**_KABHI TNN GHAYAL, KABHI MNN GHAYAL…_**

_Dr. Salunkhy in anger plus pain: Kyun nahin doo gy tum issy divorce, kyun zindagi brbad kerny lagy hoye ho tum mairi baiti ki haan, kya bigara hai iss ny tumhara…_

_Daya angrily: Kya bigara hai iss ny maira, arrey mairi zindagi brbad ker k rakh di hai iss ny… Yeh ab bhi Abhijeet sy pyar kerti hai aur…_

_Tarika cutting him in pain: Daya please, main ny kitni baar aap ko samjhaya hai ka main sirf aap sy pyar kerti hun, aap kyun nahin…_

_Daya in extreme anger: Band karo apna yeh dhong samjhi tum… Nahin kerti tum mujh sy koe pyar vayar warna party ki shaam mujhy Abhijeet sy baat kerny sy nahin rokti tum…_

_Tarika convincingly: Main aap ko kal sy samjhany ki koshish ker rahi hoon Daya, kitny guests thy wahan aur…_

_Daya raised his hand to stop her with: Daikho Tarika main ny tumhien kaha tha na k mujh sy argue na kerna kabhi, ab ager mujhy phir sy ghussa aa gaya tou tumhary khud k liye acha nahin ho ga, samjhi…_

_Dr. Salunkhy in extreme anger: Tumhari himmet kaisy hue humary samny mairi baiti ko dhamki dainy ki haan…_

_Daya in stiff tone to him: Aap ki baiti sy nahin apni patni sy baat ker raha hoon main… Js ny istimal kia hai mujhy aur mairi ho k bhi mairi nahin ho pae yeh…_

_Tarika in extreme hurt: Main kaisy yakeen dilaon aap ko, kya karon main k aap ka yeh shak khatam ho jaye aur aap ko mairi mohabbat py vishwas ho jaye, please batain kya karon main…?_

**_MAIRY JURM KI THI WOH EK SAZA…_**

**_JO SAMER PER AAYE SAJAR KA THA…_**

_Daya looking her strictly: Jo bhi kerny ka kahon ga, karo gi kya tum…?_

_Tarika instantly: Haan Daya jo aap bolien gy main wohi karon gi, main aap ka vishwas jeetny k liye kuch bhi ker sakti hoon, please…_

_Daya took deep breath and: Tou theek hai phir, iss job sy resign ker doo…_

_All looked him stunned and Dr. Salunkhy instantly: Daya tum yeh kya…_

_Daya raised his hand to stop him, still looking towards Tarika: Yeh mairy aur mairi patni k beech ki baat hai aur main kisi bahir waly ki interference brdasht nahin karon ga… (in stiff tone…) Bs ho gaye sarey dawy pury, tum mairy liye aik job nahin chor sakti aur baatien easey kerti ho jaisy…_

_Tarika while cutting him: Main resign kerny k liye taiyar hoon…_

_Abhijeet un-deliberately: Tarika tum yeh kya…_

_Daya cutting him in tease: Bs aap hi k bolny ki kami reh gae thi… (angrily…) Yeh jo kuch bhi ho raha hai na Tarika k sath iss sb ki wajah tum ho… (to ACP sir…) Aap ny tou barey gharor sy kaha tha k aik hafty mein samait k dikhaien gy issy lekin yeh tou aaj bhi wahin khara hai jahan uss rooz tha aur aaj teesra [03rd…] din shuru ho chuka hai, CID Bureau ki kasam khai hai na aap ny, daikhta hoon main bhi kaisy puri hony daita hai yeh aap ki kasam, hunh…_

_Dr. Salunkhy in extreme hurt: Daya please main tumhari minat kerta hoon Tarika ko resign kerny ka na kaho, please iss ko lab. aany…_

_Daya while cutting him in tease tone: Haan warna aap ko issy mujhy chorny k mashwary dainy ka moka kaisy mily ga, (angrily…) mairy samny issy mujh sy divorce lainy k mashwary diye ja rahy hain tou baad mein tou pata nahin kitna pump kerien gy aap sb issy… (in tease tone…) Aur wasey bhi aap ko tou khush hona chahiye na aakhir iss purey Bureau mein iss waqt sirf aik aap hi hain js ki umeedon py main bilkul pura uttar raha hun, hai na…_

_Dr. Salunkhy in helpless tone: Nahin Daya, main apny sb alfaz wapis laita hun aur…_

_Daya cutting him in calm tone: Sir, kaman sy nikla teer aur zaban sy nikly alfaz kabhi wapis nahin hoty aur inn ki takleef hamesha rehti hai, phir chahy woh mairi zaban sy nikly hoon ya aap logon ki zaban sy… (in sulky tone…) Aur phir aap ko tou wasey bhi bohut shoq hai mairy aur Tarika k beech mein prny ka, nahin…?_

**_KOE BE-NASHAN SITARA WOH…_**

**_KISI DAGHDAR SAHAR KA THA…_**

_Dr. Salunkhy convincingly: Daya please main ab sy issy kuch nahin kahon ga aur main wada kerta hoon k tum dono k rishty k beech bilkul nahin bolon ga lekin please…_

_Daya cutting him in strong tone: Aap Abhijeet ki shadi kerwa dien… (all extremely shocked while he added…) main Tarika ko aap sy milny ki ijjazat dy doon ga, yeh maira wada hai…_

_Abhijeet in rash: Tumhara wada gaya bhar mein, samjhy tum… Jo dil mein aaye kerty raho tum dono main tum dono k liye ab koe qurbani nahin doon ga, mairi zindagi tum rule nahin ker sakty ab suna tum ny…_

_Daya in anger: Aik baat aaj achy sy jaan lo Abhijeet, main tumhien mairy liye kuch bhi kerny ka nahin keh raha, tum aazad ho apni zindagi ka koe bhi faisla lainy k liye lekin ager tumhari wajah sy mairi shadi-shuda zindagi effect ho gi tou main brdasht nahin karon ga… (taking deep breath added…) Aur aik baat aur, tum ager shadi ker bhi lo gy tou bhi mujh py koe ehsan nahin ho ga, tum yeh sb sirf in doo (pointing towards oldie DUO…) inn dono k liye karo gy, samjhy… (turning towards Tarika and forwarding an envelope…) Tumhara resignation letter, party mein hi samjh gaya tha k bohut jald iss ki zarort parey gi… (in ordering tone…) sign karo foren…_

_Tarika looked towards Daya in extreme pain and then silently grabbed that and Dr. Salunkhy hurriedly: Nahin Tarika tum yeh…_

_Daya while cutting him: Behter ho ga k aap hi iss ka resignation accept ker lien warna majboran mujhy DCP sir ko daina parey ga kyun k ab yeh job continue kisi surat nahin karey gi, issi liye aap ko jo koshish kerni hai woh Abhijeet ki shadi ko ly k karien kyun k jb tk uss ka ghar nahin basta mairy dil sy yeh shak kisi sorat km nahin ho ga bl k berhta jaye ga…_

_Meanwhile Tarika signed the resignation letter and in silence forwarded that towards Daya, who checked that and then forwarding that towards Dr. Salunkhy: Accept ker lien iss ko yahin mairy samny warna kahin Tarika aaj phir slip na ho jaye…_

**_JAHAN GUL BIKHAR GAYA BIN KHILY…_**

**_WAHAN MATAM KYA KAREY TOOTA DIL…_**

_Dr. Salunkhy looked him in extreme pain and hurt and grabbing that from Daya, signed that in front of all with teary eyes…_

_Daya while grabbing Tarika's wrist: Chalo tum mairy sath…_

_And he took her out from there with him while Dr. Salunkhy too left the lab. at the same moment in tears and ACP sir followed him hurriedly…_

_ACP sir while stopping him: Salunkhy ruuk, mairi baat suun please, (while grabbing his arm…) ruko please…_

_Dr. Salunkhy while stopping in tears: Ab kya sunon main Pradyuman, kya reh gaya hai ab… Daikha na tum ny kya kia abhi Daya ny… (in fear…) Pradyuman, Daya kisi bhi hdd tk ja sakta hai daikha hai na tum ny… (while grabbing his hands tightly…) Please Pradyuman, main janta hoon k main mairi baiti k liye selfish ho raha hoon lekin please yar, please tum Abhijeet ki shadi kara doo, Daya ki baat maan lo please, baat maan lo uss ki…_

_And he burst out in tears while hugging ACP sir tightly, who was just in silence, was rubbing his back with teary eyes, in extreme pain and hurt…_

**_LAGEY EASEY GHAOW K POUCHO NA…_**

**_KABHI TN GHAYAL KABHI MN GHAYAL…_**

And he opened his eyes, hearing ACP sir's voice, who was calling him outside and taking deep breath, he replied his call and moved out from the room to join the two…

* * *

**A/N…**

Take care you all… :)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N…**

Subhsresaha, Kya timing hai sweety, yahan main ny next chapter post kia wahan tumhari feed-back aa gae jo k main ny kafi miss ki thi A/N likhty huey, hehe... ;) Haan yar bs easey itny pyary friends ki itni support ki wajah sy interest bhi wapis aa gaya hai and now I will try to post next chapter soon... Love you doll and a tigh hug, stay blessed dear, love you... :-* :-* :-*

Sneha, Belated Happy Independence Day to you too doll… Thank you dear for taking out time to wish me… Stay blessed dear, love you… :)

Rangoli, Haha so sweet of you yar so now you are missing Daya-Aryaan bond, seems cute yar… I will try to include a scene of them soon but it seems that you need to wait for that as now my whole focus is on past so that I can move forward with present… Thank you doll, a tight hug, love you and stay blessed… :) :)

Siya 01, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

DUOangel95, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Khushi, Hahaha love you doll… Review perhna start kia tou aik choti si smile aai jo at last aik laugh k sath end hue, hehe… Yar bs kuch domestic issues hain oper sy aami g sy dant bhi pr gae tou aur hi meter ghoom gaya, hehe… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

CID-Abhi, Yar ammi g sy dant pari thi taza taza, hahaha tabhi kafi kharab ho gaya maira mood, hehehe… Thank you dear, love you and a tight hug, stay blessed… :)

Sukhmani Kaur, Kuch nahin yar bs uss din dant pr gae ammi g sy tou maira mood kharab ho gaya, hehe, nothing much yar… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Haan yar main ny kal ki episode daikhi thori, beech mein hi chor di… Abhijeet sir ny transfer ly lia hai aur Daya sir kb sy itny hesitant ho gaye sir sy baat kerny k liye… Maira dil hi nahin kia aagy daikhny ka… :-/ Heheh main ny koe socha hi nahin, aap suggest ker do koe, I will include the same… :) :) Mairi pehly koe story perhi hai kya aap ny…? Andaza lagana easy ho jaye ga, hehe… ;) ;) Iss question ka jawab next chapter mein dy dun gi, pak'ka… :) Excellent lines dear and I must say it really suits to Daya sir's character here… Thank you dear, love you and a tight hug, stay blessed dear… :) :) :)

Purvi, Hhahahaha well come back doll… Ks ny kaha k main ny aap ko miss nahin kia, I missed you a lot yar… :-* Eid tou kb ki guzar bhi gae aur kafi achi rahi ab tou independence day bhi guzar gaya… :) What about you, mazey kiye na shadi py…? Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Katiiy, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Adwiti, Hahahahah love you yar, hahah… :D :D Main ager itna seriously laiti inn sb baton ko tou mairi LRWR kabhi complete na hoti aur itny criticism k baad main ny js tarhan ka last chapter iss story ka post kia hai, unn sy inhien pata chal gaya ho ga k main wohi kerti hun jo main decide ker laiti hun as main ny apni first story k first chapter mein hi bata dia tha k main mairi story line kisi bhi reason sy change nahin ker sakti… Thank you dear, tight hug, love you and stay blessed… :) :) :)

Sheenam, Hahahahah nice line yar, main yeh story mein kahin dalon gi daikhna phir aap guess kerna k kahan dali hai, hahahah… :D Love you doll and a tight hug, thank you dear and stay blessed… :) :)

Poonum, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Krittika, Oooh doll so you are still reading the story, I thought you left this one hehehe… ;) Yeah yar lots of questions are still to be answered… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :) :)

Shzk, Hahaha matlab you were so shocked that you became blank, haha… ;) :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :) :)

Abhirikafan, Yar you know the basic theme line of this story is domestic violence which most of the females face and I want to show how ugly the men look, who do such violence and for that I end up with this theme line… I know it's hurtful but a really black part of the society where we live… Thank you dear, a tight hug, stay blessed doll… :) :)

Kitty, Thank you so very much doll, love you and stay blessed… :) :)

DUOdosti, Good to see that you are this much sure dear… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :) :)

Cracresta, Yeah doll bohut sarey FBs hain, as kafi kuch abhi bhi baki hai reveal kerny wala… Thank you doll, love you and stay blessed… :) :)

Priya, Hhahahha doll aap ko ab bhi itna yakeen hai DUO k reunion ko ly k… ;) Acha chalo aik baar past clear ho jaye tou present k barey mein bhi kuch sochty hain dear… Thank you doll, love you and stay blessed… :) :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :) :)

Here is the next chapter, have fun… :) :)

* * *

England…

London…

Abhijeet's Rented Apartment…

Bhavna and Mohina were sitting on stairs, outside their home when…

Mohina while inhaling air deeply, said happily: Waow kitna acha lg raha hai na yahan baith k, easa lg raha hai k aaj barish ho gi… (Bhavna nodded her in smile… Mohina turning towards her…) Mummy main bhaiya ko phone ker lun kya abhi, free hoon gy kya woh…?

Bhavna forwarding the mobile towards her: Check ker k daikh lo…

Mohina nodded and dialed Eshaan's number after taking the mobile from Bhavna who attended the call on third or fourth bell…

Eshaan: Hello Mu…

Mohina cutting him hurriedly: Hello bhaiya kaisy hain aap aur gala theek ho gaya na aap ka…? Pata hai hum log bhi London aa gaye hain, aap aaye kyun nahin humain milny…? Acha chorien Mummy ny bataya tha k aap ko permission nahin hai, aap ko pata hai Mummy ny aaty hi kitchen arrange ker lia aur ab dinner ker k hum dono bahir baithy hain ghar ki stairs py, shukr hai Papa ny permission dy di, mujhy tou bohut drr lg raha tha, sach'chi… Hello, bhaiya aap bhi tou kuch bolien na…

Eshaan smiled and: Thank you guriya mujhy bhi bolny ka mok'ka dia aap ny…

Mohina in fake anger: Kya bhaiya jaien ab aap hi bolien, main kuch nahin bolti ab hunh…

Eshaan to tease her: Pak'ka na, ab kuch nahin bolo gi na…?

Mohina angrily: Main aap ki tarhan boring nahin hoon k chup chap rahon, aap tou bilkul hi Papa ki carbon copy hain, unhien ki tarhan itna chup rehty hain… (Excitedly…) Aur bhaiya aap ko pata hai aap ny yeh singing talent bhi Papa sy inherit kia hai…

Eshaan exclaimed in shock: Kya… Papa kb gana gaty hain…?

Mohina smiled and: Main ny bhi bilkul easey hi react kia tha but Papa ko suchi mein singing aati hai aur Mummy ny bataya hai k Papa ki aawaz bohut achi…

Eshaan cutting her: Aap ny khud nahin suna kya Papa ko…?

Mohina making sad face: Kahan bhaiya, main ny kitna request kia Papa sy lekin Papa nahin maney… (and then in smile…) Lekin Papa ny aik poem sunai thi, bohut achi thi aur mujhy tou bara maza aaya…

Eshaan angrily: Yeh tou cheating hue yar, main ny bhi sun'nani thi…

Mohina chuckled and: Chalien bhaiya Papa sy bolon gien k aap ki shadi py gana…

Eshaan cutting her in extreme shock: Kya… Mairi shadi… Baat suno, mairi Mummy sy baat karao jaldi…

Mohina trying to say something: Arrey bhaiya lekin…

Eshaan hurriedly: Yar please jaldi sy baat karao mairi…

Mohina taking sigh moved the mobile towards Bhavna, who nodded disappointingly while grabbing the mobile from her…

Bhavna softly: Haan baita kaisy ho aap…?

Eshaan about to cry: Mummy yeh guriya kya keh rahi hai, aap log kya kerny waly hain mairy sath…?

Bhavna smiled and: Kuch nahin kerny waly hum aap k sath, yeh easey hi aap ko tang ker rahi hai baita, don't worry about anything just focus on your competition, OK…?

Eshaan relieving a relax sigh: Thank god… (Angrily…) Mummy please phone dien zara guriya ko…

Bhavna grabbed the mobile in Mohina's hand who hurriedly: Main aap ko yehi keh rahi thi k main mazak ker rahi hoon aap ny suna hi nahin tou maira kya kasoor hai bhaiya aur main ny yeh thori kaha tha k aap k wapis aaty hi mairi bhabhi ghar aa rahi hain…

Eshaan in warn tone: Guriya sudhar jao aap bach'chy warna main Papa ko bol dun ga k aap mujhy kitna tang kerti ho…

Mohina sadly: Bhaiya aap Papa ko shikayet lagaien gy mairi, kitni buri baat hai wasey, (taking sigh…) Haa bechari main…

Eshaan laughed lightly and: Uff guriya aap aur aap k yeh acting… Papa aur dono dadu kahan hain…?

Mohina casually: Foot-ball match daikh rahy hain…

Eshaan softly: Acha zara speaker on karo bach'chy…

Mohina got confused but still obeyed him and: G bhaiya, ker lia speaker on…

Eshaan instantly: Mummy I also want to hear a poem…

Bhavna surprised and: Eshaan kya bach'chon jaisi baatien ker rahy ho baita, ab wahan kaisy suno gy aap poem… Mohina mein tou khair bohut bachpana hai, aap tou barey ho na baita…

Eshaan stubbornly: Mujhy nahin pata Mummy, please na Papa sy bolien na please…

Bhavna taking sigh: Baita woh iss waqt ACP uncle aur doctor sahab k sath match daikh rahy hain na, nahin sunain gy woh iss time aap ko pata tou hai, wapis aa jao phir suun laina aaram sy…

Eshaan was not ready to give up and: Acha Mummy phir aap sunain…

Bhavna shocked: Main, mujhy kahan aata hai gana gana…

Eshaan annoyingly: Arrey yar gana nahin poem sunain na, Papa ny aap ko pehly bhi tou kabhi sunai ho gi na tabhi tou aap ko unn k iss talent ka pata hai, hai na…?

Bhavna really went quite and was looking in some other world with Eshaan's words… Mohina looked towards her and softly pressed her shoulder, Bhavna came back in reality and hurriedly wiped off the tear by turning her face to one side, un-noticed by Mohina…

Eshaan worriedly: Mummy, Hello Mummy aap theek hain na… Hello…

Bhavna nodded in small smile and: Hmm theek hun main baita… (Taking deep breath…) Mujhy sirf aik hi poem aati hai baita woh bhi aap k Papa sy suun k hi yaad ho gae, woh pehly kafi perhty thy yeh poem…

And she got silent while the kids became alert on their places… After some moments coming back on scene, Bhavna just jerked her head and clearing her throat, started…

MUHABBAT JEET HOTI HAI, MAGER YEH HAAR JATI HAI…

KABHI DIL SOOZ LAMHON SY, KABHI BEKAR RASMON SY…

KABHI TAQDEER WALON SY, KABHI MAJBOOR KASMON SY,

MAGER YEH HAAR JATI HAI…

KABHI YEH PHOOL JAISI HAI, KABHI YEH DHOOL JAISI HAI…

KABHI YEH CHAND JAISI HAI, KABHI YEH DHOOP JAISI HAI…

KABHI MASROOR KERTI HAI, KABHI YEH ROOG DAITI HAI…

KISI KA CHAIN BANTI HAI, KISI KO ROOL DAITI HAI…

KABHI LY PAAR JATI HAI, KABHI YEH MAAR JATI HAI…

MUHABBAT JEET HOTI HAI, MAGER YEH HAAR JATI HAI…

And she went silent while fixing her stare in space at some unseen point…

Mohina in smile: Wah Mummy aap ki aawaz bhi bohut achi hai aur yeh wali poem bhi bohut zada achi thi…

Bhavna while composing herself, smiled and: Aap k Papa ki company ka asar hai, unhien sy seekhi hai… (after switching off the speaker, while attaching mobile with her ear…) kyun Eshaan ab khush ho…?

Eshaan silently: G, kyun k Papa ab yeh poem nahin perhty…

And he cut the line while Bhavna really quite on her place and then: Haan, acha theek hai, ab soo jao jaldi sy aur khayal rakhna apna bohut, bye baita…

And she detached the mobile from her ear and: Chalo Mohina ab hum bhi ander chalien, kafi dair ho gae hai bahir baithy hoye…

Mohina nodded while standing and the two made their way inside the home, in their own pool of thoughts…

Dr. Salunkhy seeing them coming: Kyun bhae Mohi, ho gaya bahir baithny ka shoq pura…?

Mohina happily: G choty dadu aur aap ko pata hai Mummy ny humain aik poem…

Bhavna hurriedly: Mohina…!

Mohina stopped and looked her in question while all others also looked towards her in confusion…

Bhavna trying to make-up, nervously: Woh Esh… Eshaan sy baat ki hai iss ny abhi tou bs baton baton mein bata dia ussy k main ny inn ka singing talent reveal ker dia hai aur inhon ny poem bhi sunai thi Mohina ki demand py, bs issi liye Eshaan bhi zid kerny lg gaya k ussy bhi poem sun'ni hai lekin aap log busy thy tou main ny suna di ussy poem, yehi keh rahi thi Mohina, (to Mohina…) hai na…

Mohina smiling: G aur…

Bhavna cutting her again: Aur bhai ko poem bohut achi bhi lagi bs ab aap batain band karo aur yeh cups ly k kitchen mein jao foren, main aa rahi hun, jao…

Mohina looked her in confusion and not understanding anything just moved from there while grabbing both the cups while Bhavna grabbed the tray from centre-table having cups in it and then she too moved from there while the remaining played the role of silent viewer in all that time…

Seeing Bhavna coming, Mohina childishly: Mummy aap ny mujhy baat kyun nahin kerny di bahir, mujhy kitna kuch batana tha abhi tou Papa ko aur dono dadu ko bhi…

Bhavna angrily: Pata nahin Mohina aap ka yeh bachpana kb khatam ho ga, ager main baar baar bech mein bol rahi thi tou koe wajah tou ho gi na, aap ko khud hi chup ho jana chahiye tha na baita… (and in strict tone…) Aur ab iss topic py aap kisi ko kuch nahin bolo gi khas toor sy Papa ko, samjh gae…

Mohina still: Lekin kyun Mummy, hum Papa sy kuch secret nahin rakhty na tou phir…

Bhavna cutting her in pain: Mohina ager main iss baat sy mana ker rahi hun tou koe wajah tou ho gi na baita… (in irritation while getting busy in work…) Mujhy aap donon ko woh poem sunani hi nahin chahiye thi lekin mujhy aur koe poem yaad bhi tou nahin thi… (taking deep breath…) Mohina it's a request baita, Papa pouchien bhi k koun si poem sunai thi main ny tou aap wohi wali batana jo unhon ny ghar py sunai thi, theek hai…

Mohina nodded and after turning, exclaimed: Papa…

Bhavna in frustration while cleaning slabs: Ooho Mohina kya masla hai aap ko… Itna samjha rahi hun, aap ko samjh kyun nahin aati mairi baat… (while turning towards her…) Papa ko kuch…

And she too stopped in shock seeing Abhijeet standing at kitchen door step… She looked towards Mohina, who was already standing, pressing her one hand's fingers with the other in nervousness while looking down… Bhavna again looked towards Abhijeet, who was silently looking towards her…

Abhijeet in calm tone: Pani ki bottle chahiye thi…

Bhavna absent-mindedly: G…?

Abhijeet again while stressing: Pani ki bottle…

Bhavna nervously: Aap baithien main la daiti hun…

Abhijeet calmly: Mujhy dy doo, main ly jaon ga…

Bhavna nodded and hurriedly gave him a water bottle and Abhijeet left from there after taking that… After he left…

Mohina worriedly: Mummy…!

Bhavna taking sigh: Mohina ja k soo jao baita, kafi raat ho gae hai aur kaam sara ho gaya hai…

Mohina innocently: Lekin Mummy mujhy abhi neend tou nahin aaye gi, bohut zada soo lia na dopaher ko, aankhien band ker k lait jaon kya…?

Bhavna smiled and: Laptop py games khail lo ya chat ker lo friends sy…

Mohina nodded in smile and: Aap nahin aaien gi…?

Bhavna taking deep breath: Nahin, mujhy abhi neend nahin aa rahi, thori dair mein aati hun…

Mohina nodded and then in low tone while grabbing Bhavna's hand: Papa ab aap py ghussa hoon gy kya…?

Bhavna smiled and softly: Aap ny daikha hai kya kabhi unhien mujh py ghussa hoty huye…? (Mohina shook her head… Bhavna smilingly…) Phir easa kyun soch rahi ho… (Assuringly…) Kuch nahin kahien gy woh mujhy, pak'ka….

Mohina smiled broadly and then left towards her room after giving her a tight hug while Bhavna too went in balcony after switching off kitchen's light… She stood in balcony while grabbing the railing and was looking outside but mentally, she was present in some other world… The words of Eshaan and Mohina were still echoing in her ears… Bhavna sighing heavily just got seated on the cane-chair present there and resting her head on head-rest, with closed eyes, she silently started recalling the day, from where their journey of life started going, under one ceiling but far from each other…

_Abhijeet's Home…_

_ACP sir fatherly: Yeh rasmien waghaira wasey tou saasien kerti hain lekin yahan py main khud apni bahu ko well-come karon ga…_

_And after ACP sir did their arti, the couple entered inside the home following all the rituals… Feeling Abhijeet's stiffness and silence…_

_Dr. Salunkhy softly: Tasha, apni bhabhi ko room mein ly jao, thak gae ho gi yeh…_

_Tasha nodded and then took Bhavna with her while Dr. Salunkhy pressing Abhijeet's shoulder: Abhijeet…! (He looked towards him silently so he added…) Main bohut khush hoon Abhijeet, hum sb bohut khush hain aur ab tum bhi apni iss naye zindagi ko muskurahaton k sath well-come karo baita, tumhien bhi bohut acha lagy ga aur humain bhi…_

**_HUM NY DAIKHI HAI INN AANKHON KI MEHAKTI KHUSHBOO,_**

**_HATH SY CHHUU K ISSY RISHTON KA ILZAAM NA DOO…_**

_And she did not hear what he replied and entered inside the room with Tasha… The room was decorated very beautifully and the fragrance of fresh roses was creating a beautiful aroma inside… _

_After waiting for around two hours, the room door got opened with a loud sound and Bhavna instantly opened her eyes while looking in that direction and got extremely shocked seeing Abhijeet standing there, looking completely drunk as the wine bottle was still present in his hand and his whole face was wet, still some tears were present on his face… _

_Bhavna hurriedly stood up to move towards him when…_

**_SIRF EHSAAS HAI YEH RUUH SY MEHSOOS KARO,_**

**_PYAR KO PYAR HI REHNY DOO, KOI NAAM NA DOO…_**

_Abhijeet angrily while throwing the bottle on floor: Kyun, kyun nahin suni mairi baat tum ny, (in pain while moving towards her with shambling steps…) kyun apni zindagi ki brbadi ka bhi sara dosh mujhy daina chahti ho tum…_

_Bhavna while trying to grab his arm: Aap please…_

_Abhijeet pushing her hand away with jerk: Hath… hath na lagana mujhy, (pointing towards himself…) maira koe rish… rishta nahin hai tum sy, (moving his hand in air…) kuch… kuch nahin lagti tum mairi, kuch nahin lagti…_

_And he tried to move back when misbalanced and was about to fall, when Bhavna hurriedly grabbed him and worriedly: Aap please baith jaien, aap ny bohut pi li hai…_

_Abhijeet angrily while freeing himself from her: Haan pi hai main ny tou…? (in drunk tone…) rooz… rooz pio ga aur iss sy bhi zada pio ga, suna iss sy bhi zada… kya, kya ker lo gi tum haan… (pointing finger towards her…) Tum apny kaam sy kaam rakho, samjhi… yeh, yeh mairi zin, zindagi hai aur main…_

**_HUM NY DAIKHI HAI INN AANKHON KI MEHAKTI KHUSHBOO,_**

**_HATH SY CHHUU K ISSY RISHTON KA ILZAAM NA DOO…_**

**_HUM NY DAIKHI HAI… _**

_And he stopped while falling on bed, and soon his mumbling also stopped completely and he drifted into deep sleep… _

_Bhavna waited for few minutes and after confirming his sleep, she made him lay down in comfortable position and after covering him with blanket properly, moved towards the window and sat on the chair present there while looking outside in silence…_

_Next morning Bhavna entered inside the room, hearing some low voices coming from there and saw Abhijeet sitting on bed while grabbing his head in both hands…_

**_PYAR KOI BOL NAHIN, PYAR AAWAAZ NAHIN,_**

**_EK KHAMOSHI HAI, SUNTI HAI KAHA KARTI HAI…_**

_Bhavna moved close to him and forwarding a glass: Lemo-pani pi lien, srr dard theek ho jaye ga…_

_Abhijeet looked towards her and while standing: Tumhien mairi fikr kerny ki zarort nahin hai, main khud apna dihan rakh sakta hoon…_

_Bhavna softly: Fikr tou kerni parey gi na humain aik dosry ki… ACP uncle ny…_

_Abhijeet cutting her angrily: Main ny sir k kaha maan k yeh shadi ka drama ker lia hai, ab iss sy zada mujh sy koe umeed na rakhna tum…_

_And he was about to step out from there, when Bhavna in pain: Aur kuch nahin tou km sy km humary rishty ko aap drama tou na kahien please…_

**_NA YEH BUJHTI HAI, NA RUKTI HAI, NA THEHRI HAI KAHIN,_**

**_NUUR KI BUUND HAI SADIYON SY BAHA KERTI HAI…_**

_Abhijeet sternly: Koe rishta nahin hai humary dermiyan… Yeh shadi mairy liye sirf aik drama hai jo main ny ACP sir k pressure mein aa k ker dia aur bs… (coldly…) Main ny tumhien kitna samjhaya tha lekin tum ny apni zindagi khud brbad ki hai, maira koe dosh nahin hai iss sb mein…_

_Bhavna softly: Main ny kb kaha k aap ka koe dosh hai… Main janti hoon humary rishty ki hr sach'chai aur iss shadi ki hr wajah lekin koshish kerny mein hrj hi kya hai…_

_Abhijeet rashly: Kya rishta, rishta lagaya hua hai tum ny, samjh nahin aa raha k koe rishta nahin hai humary dermiyan aur na hi kabhi ho sakta hai, samjhi tum…_

**_SIRF EHSAAS HAI YEH, RUUH SY MEHSOOS KARO,_**

**_PYAR KO PYAR HI REHNY DOO, KOI NAAM NA DOO…_**

_Bhavna in smile: Chalien theek hai aap keh rahy hain tou yehi sahi lekin ab humain rehna tou aik hi ghar mein hai na tou dost bn k…_

_Abhijeet cutting her in loud shout: Nahin… (Bhavna shocked while he added in anger…) Dobara kabhi dosti ka naam na laina mairy samny… (in extreme pain…) Mujhy sb sy zada takleef issi rishty ny pohanchai hai, nafrat ho gae hai mujhy iss lafz sy, bohut zada nafrat…_

_Bhavna grabbed his wrist to stop him from moving out and: Insan ghalat ya sahi hota hai rishty nahin… Aap ko takleef aap k bhai ny…_

_Abhijeet freeing his wrist with jerk: Maira bhai nahin hai woh aur tum bhi mairi kuch nahin ho, koe nahin hai kuch bhi maira… (in hurt…) Hr rishty, hr shaks, hr cheez sy vishwas uth gaya hai maira aur tum iss ghar mein aai zaror ho Bhavna lekin mairi zindagi mein nahin, kabhi nahin…_

**_HUM NY DAIKHI HAI INN AANKHON KI MEHAKTI KHUSHBOO,_**

**_HATH SY CHHUU K ISSE RISHTON KA ILZAAM NA DOO…_**

**_HUM NY DAIKHI HAI…_**

_And he moved out from the room, leaving a silent Bhavna behind and after getting ready for Bureau, he stepped to move out when…_

_Bhavna: Nashta tou…_

_Abhijeet pointing finger towards her in extreme anger and strict tone: Mairi zindagi mein dakhal dainy ki koshish dobara kabhi nahin kerna… Iss ghar mein tum mairy liye sirf aik ajnabi ho aur behter ho ga k tum bhi mujhy sirf aik ajnabi samjho, iss sy zada kuch nahin…_

_Bhavna in calm tone: Theek hai, aap chahty hain k hum ajnabi bn k iss ghar mein rahien tou main aap ko yakeen dilati hun k dobara aap ko shikayt nahin ho gi lekin aap inn sb cheezon ka ghussa khany py tou na nikalien please…_

_Abhijeet was about to reply, when the door bell rang and shooting an angry glance on her, Abhijeet went to open the door…_

**_MUSKURAHAT SI KHILI REHTI HAI AANKHON MEIN KAHIN,_**

**_AUR PALKON PY UJAALY SY CHHUPY REHTY HAIN…_**

_ACP sir while coming inside: Abhijeet tum itni subah subah taiyar ho k kahan ja rahy ho, main ny tumhien bataya tha na k tumhien off days diye hain Bureau sy…_

_Abhijeet in cold tone: Main ny bhi aap ko bataya tha k mujhy off days nahin chahiye aur wasey bhi yeh baat hum teenon hi janty hain k yeh shadi sirf aik drama hai aur kuch nahin tou phir iss sb dikhawy ki kya zarort hai…_

_ACP sir in pain: Abhijeet hum dono k liye yeh shadi drama nahin hai aur tumhary liye bhi nahin honi chahiye… (in composed tone…) Apny iss rishty ki zimmedarian nibhao Abhijeet, tumhien aaj Bhavna ko ly k Kapoor k ghar jana hai, pata hai na tumhien…_

_Abhijeet shook his head with: Nahin sir, aap ny sirf shadi kerny ka kaha tha aur main ny aap ko bata dia tha pehly hi k iss sb mein sb sy zada nuksan Bhavna ka ho ga kyun k main ab kisi rishty ki koe bhi zimmedari nahin nibhana chahta…_

**_HONTT KUCH KEHTY NAHIN, KANPATY HONTTON PY MAGAR,_**

**_KITNY KHAMOSH SY AFSANY RUKY REHTY HAIN…_**

_ACP sir angrily: Tou tum kya yeh jitana chahty ho mujhy k mairi baat maan k tum ny jo yeh shadi ker li hai, yeh mujh py bohut bara ehsan kia hai aur ab mujhy tumhari hr baat man'nani ho gi haan…_

_Abhijeet in shock: Sir please, main ny easa kb kaha, aap please…_

_ACP sir in strict tone: Abhijeet tum dono ka rishta kaisa hai aur kaisa nahin iss ka ishtihar lagany ki zarort nahin hai, zarori nahin hota hai k hr baat puri dunia ko batai jaye… Main tumhari personal life mein interfere nahin karon ga lekin main yeh baat hrgiz brdasht nahin karon ga k dunia mairy baity py ongli uthaye, samjhy…_

_And he moved out from the home after patting Bhavna's head softly, leaving Abhijeet on his place… _

**_SIRF EHSAAS HAI YEH, RUUH SY MEHSOOS KARO,_**

**_PYAR KO PYAR HI REHNY DOO, KOI NAAM NAA DOO…_**

_After few minutes…_

_Abhijeet taking deep breath: Ja k taiyar ho jao, Kapoor uncle k paas jana hai… (while looking at her…) Ager free ho gaya tou shaam tk lainy aa jaon ga warna shaid raat ho jaye… (took a pause and in serious tone…) Bhavna iss sb sy apny dil mein koe umeed paida na kerna tum kyun k umeedien jb toot'ti hain tou bohut takleef hoti hai…_

_And he moved back in his room silently and Bhavna taking deep breath, made her way towards her room and soon they both left for Mr. Kapoor's home from where Abhijeet went towards Bureau after spending some time with Mr. Kapoor and then in the evening went to take her back, where on Mr. Kapoor's saying, they stopped for the dinner and then returned in Abhijeet's home at night…_

**_HUM NY DAIKHI HAI INN AANKHON KI MEHAKTI KHUSHBOO,_**

**_HATH SY CHHUU K ISSE RISHTON KA ILZAAM NA DOO…_**

**_HUM NY DAIKHI HAI…_**

And she opened her eyes hearing someone calling her softly and looked in that direction and for her surprise, Mohina was standing there…

Bhavna surprisingly: Kya hua baita, aap yahan kya ker rahi ho…?

Mohina caringly: Mummy aap soo gae thien kya, ander aa jain na room mein…

Bhavna smiled and: Nahin baita, mujhy yahan acha lg raha hai aur soo nahin rahi thi easey hi relax ho rahi thi…

Mohina nodded and: Mummy woh phoi on-line hain Skype py, aap aa jaien, phoi pouch rahien hain aap ka…

Bhavna nodded while standing and the two made their way towards the room…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review…

Take care you all… :)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N…**

CID-Abhi, Haan yar mood tou ussi din theek ho gaya tha as amin zada dair ghussy mein nahin reh sakti, hehe… ;) Oooh Physics, my second favorite subject yar… :) Don't worry, daikhna test bohut zada acha ho ga, just believe in yourself and prepare yourself well for the test, best of luck doll… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Khushi, Oooh I pray for Sukhmani dear… Wish her to recover very soon and this time completely recover from whatever disease she is fighting with… Please uss ko mairi aur hum sb ki taraf sy bohut sari duain aur himmet daina dear… :) And about the OS, yeah main ny Saturday ki episode tou daikhi thi aur kafi pasand bhi aai mujjy, bohut sweet DUO moments thy uss mein lekin aap mujhy please yeh batao k aap OS mein chahti kya ho daikhna, I mean DUO ki friendship tou already ho gae na… :) Of course doll, as I always say, mothers are the best… Thank you doll, love you and stay blessed, keep smiling dear… :)

Adwiti, Studies, god aaj kal mujhy bhi bohut tension ho rahi hai yar, mairi chuttiyan bhi khatam hue k hue aur bilkul dil nahin ker raha hai dobara perhny ko, hehehe, you know chuttiyon ny aadat kharab ker di hai, hahaha… ;) :D Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Tabassum, Oooh com'on yar, main bohut zada un-romantic insan hun aur issi liye mairi stories yeh sb bohut hi km hota hai, as mujh sy iss theme py likha hi nahin jata hai bilkul so don't worry I am not going to show any of such kind of thing… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

DUOangel95, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Shzk, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Rangoli, Yeah doll I know I am not regular since long, seriously yar life has become really tough and busy aur aagy tou mairi chuttiyan bhi khatam hony wali hain, pak'ka band bajey ga maira ab, hahahah… ;) :D Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

DayaDiva, Doll iss waqt story aik flow mein chal rahi hai na tou kuch points issi flow mein clear kerny hain aur abhi thory din pehly tou Daya sir sy related FB disclose kia na, hehe… ;) ;) Acha chalo next chapter mein try kerti hun Daya sir related kuch likhny ka… Thank you doll and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear for clearing the point to the Guest, stay blessed… :)

Poonum, Hehe yar main kya karon, past clear kiye baghair main present k sath move nahin ker sakti warna sb grbr ho jaye ga… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :) :)

Guest, Arrey yar maira woh matlab thori tha, main ny tou ye hiss liye poucha tha ta k yeh jaan sakon k aap mairy writing style sy familiar ho na k main situations ko ks tarhan mold kerti hun… Oooh com'on yar, acha chalo kaan paker k sorry, naraz na hona yar, main aap k reviews identify ker laiti hun yar aur abhi bhi ker liye hain… Ab please maira sorry accept ker lo as I really don't want to lose my friend, love you yar and sorry again for hurting you… :) Wasey Angry Bird mairi favorite game hai, hehe… ;) :-P Hahhhahaha you are katti yar but still managed to make me laugh and that's the best thing about yours katti, ahhahaha… Acha ab maan gae ho na tou ab aik full poem bhaijna, heheheh… ;) Love you dear, a tight hug, thank you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Yar you want me to move with present…? Lekin phir ager past clear kiye baghair main present mein aa gae tou aap ko kuch samjh nahin aaye ga na… I will try to tune with the present soon yar… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Kitty, Thank you so very much dear for liking the poem and for yours precious words, means a lot to me… I will try not to make yours wait so long… :) Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Katiiy, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Purvi, Oooh doll aap ka birthday tha yar… So sorry doll pata nahin yar aaj kal maira mind aik sath itni jaghon mein involved hai k bs… Belated many happy returns of the day doll, wish you a very happy and blessed life, filled with many smiles, love you… :) Yar woh tou bilkul hi filmy style mein ly gaien hain CID ko as Friday ki episode daikh k DDLJ yaad aa gae mujhy aur Saturday ki daikh k Sholy, hahaha… :D Although Saturday ki episode zada achi thi kyun k uss mein DUO moments thy kafi sarey… ;) ;) Yar main try karon gi easi koe Fic. likhny ki but no time limit please… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hahahah this is what you think dear we both are not competitors k hum aik dosry ko beat kerna chahien… Mairi stories zada tr long hi hoti hain… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Yeah doll I will try this from now on… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Sheenam, Yar aap tou kafi famous ho gae ho as KBC k premiere mein Kapil sir ny bhi aap ka "matarani paap lagaien gi…" wala sentence copy ker lia, hahaha… ;) Yar wasey kafi mazey ki episode thi but DUO bohut thory time k liye aaye lekin khair maza aaya, hehe… ;) Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Krittika, Nice thing dear k yeh story aap ko thora better feel kerny mein help ker rahi hai and I will pray k aap js bhi reason sy na-khush ho, woh reason jaldi khatam ho jaye… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Now here is the next update and it's a request to ALL SILENT READERS to please review yar as not even 10% of the readers are reviewing which is not done yar so please if you can take out time to read a chapter then please take few more seconds to type some words for the writer… :)

And all who are already reviewing, I am really thankful to you all and need yours constant support please… :)

Thank you… :)

* * *

England…

London…

Abhijeet's Rented Apartment…

After talking with Tasha for sometime about different casual topics, they ended and the call and…

Bhavna: Mohina ab aap bhi laptop band ker k soo jao, bohut raat ho gae hai baita…

Mohina nodded in smile and after shutting down the laptop, placed that in its bag and then the bag in cupboard, on its place… After returning from bathroom, wearing her night dress, Mohina lay down, placing her head in Bhavna's lap who softly started creasing her hair in smile while she closed her eyes after wishing her good night and soon went into her dream land… After confirming her sleep, Bhavna smoothly placed her head, on pillow and came out from the room and went in the balcony, because of not feeling sleepy as after talking with Tasha, another chapter of her life opened in front of her eyes and she silently started remembering the day, when she, for the first time came to know about the man, named Abhijeet…

_Kapoor's Home…_

_Bhavna was sitting in her room while reading a magazine when her room door got knocked… Bhavna looked towards the door…_

_Bhavna hurriedly while standing: Papa aap, aaien na please…_

_Mr. Kapoor while moving forward: Baithi raho baita…_

_Bhavna got seated after her father sat on the next chair present besides Bhavna's chair… He was looking confused and tensed…_

_Bhavna looking him keenly: Kya baat hai Papa, aap preshan lg rahy hain…?_

_Mr. Kapoor looked her and: Bhavna aap ko mujh py trust hai na baita…?_

_Bhavna instantly: Papa kaisi baat ker rahy hain aap, aap py trust nahin ho ga tou phir ks py ho ga hmm…_

_Mr. Kapoor taking deep breath: Pradyuman ka phone aaya tha mujhy kal, main ny ussy aaj dinner py invite kia hai…_

_Bhavna in confusion: Tou Papa yeh tou bohut achi baat hai, kitna time ho gaya uncle sy miley hoye, aap preshan kyun hain phir…?_

_Mr. Kapoor grabbing her hand, softly: Nahin baita main preshan nahin hun, bs samjh nahin aa raha aap sy ks tarhan baat karon… (in low tone…) Shelja bhi nahin hai ab, woh hoti tou wohi aap sy baat kerti…_

_Bhavna worriedly: Mummy ko hum sy dour gaye hoye teen saal sy bhi zada time ho gaya hai Papa lekin aap ny pehly tou kabhi easey baat nahin ki… (softly…) Aap khud hi tou kehty hain k aap mairy Papa hony sy pehly mairy dost hain, phir apni dost sy share karien na please jo bhi baat aap ko disturb ker rahi hai…_

_Mr. Kapoor while taking deep breath: Pradyuman ka aik baita hai, Abhijeet…_

_Bhavna confusingly: Lekin Papa, uncle k baity ka naam tou Nakul tha na tou yeh…_

_Mr. Kapoor while nodding: Hmm Abhijeet uss k sath kaam kerta hai CID mein aur Pradyuman k liye baity sy bohut berh k hai woh… (looking at her…) Abhijeet aik bohut hi sharp detective aur bohut hi acha larka hai… Pradyuman uss ki guarantee ly raha hai tou phir tou koe shak reh hi nahin jata na…_

_Bhavna in confusion: G, lekin aap yeh sb mujhy kyun bata rahy hain Papa…?_

_Mr. Kapoor after few moments' silence: Kyun k dinner py Pradyuman k sath Abhijeet bhi aa raha hai aur… (looked towards Bhavna and…) Aur yeh k Pradyuman aap ko apni baiti banana chahta hai…_

_Bhavna looked him in shock and: G…?_

_Mr. Kapoor softly: Pradyuman ny Abhijeet k liye aap ko mujh sy manga hai baita lekin koe pressure nahin hai aap py… Woh issi liye Abhijeet ko apny sath la raha hai ta k aap ko faisla kerny mein aasani ho…_

_Bhavna in low tone while looking down: Papa aap mil lien na, mujhy aap ka hr faisla manzoor hai aur mujhy pata hai k aap mairy liye mujh sy zada behter soch sakty hain…_

_Mr. Kapoor in smile spread hand on her head and: Main janta tha k mairi baiti yehi kahey gi lekin phir bhi main chahta hun k aap aik baar khud uss sy mil lo… (Taking a pause…) Bhavna mujhy aap ko kuch aur bhi batana tha Abhijeet k barey mein… (Bhavna remained silent while looking down… Mr. Kapoor added…) Abhijeet yeh shadi Pradyuman k pressure mein aa k ker raha hai baita… (Bhavna instantly looked towards him… Mr. Kapoor pressed her hand and…) Main janta hoon baita k aap k dimagh mein kya chal raha hai iss waqt lekin drasal Abhijeet shadi hi nahin kerna chahta kisi sy bhi aur Pradyuman ussy sari zindagi akely guzarny nahin dy sakta… (Bhavna nodded silently with down head… Mr. Kapoor added…) Abhijeet ka aik bhai sy bhi zada kareebi dost tha Daya, bohut zada dosti thi dono mein aur aik tarhan sy keh lo k dono aik dosry k liye jeety thy… (In low tone…) Abhijeet ki zindagi mein aik larki thi Dr. Tarika, js sy woh bohut zada pyar kerta tha… (Bhavna's grip on her father's hand got tightened… He smoothly wrapped her hand in his both hands and continued…) Yeh baat sb janty thy aur sb ko yehi lagta tha k unn dono ki shadi ho gi lekin Daya ny Dr. Tarika sy shadi ker li… (Bhavna looked him in extreme shock… Mr. Kapoor nodded having pain on his face…) Issi sb k karen Abhijeet ab koe naya rishta banana nahin chahta aur issi sb k karen Pradyuman jald sy jald uss ki shadi kerwana chahta hai… (while standing and placing hand on her head…) Uss ny hum sy kuch nahin chupaya baita lekin aap ka faisla hi aakhri faisla ho ga…_

_He was about to step from there when Bhavna in strong tone while standing: Papa mujhy koe aetraz nahin hai, aagy jo aap ka faisla ho ga, mujhy manzoor hai…_

_Mr. Kapoor looked towards her who after glancing him once just lowered her gaze wearing a small smile on her lips… Mr. Kapoor in broad smile and teary eyes just kissed her head and: Khush raho baita, bhagwan aap ki rakshah karey… Main foren Pradyuman ko batata hun yeh khush-khabri…_

_Bhavna looked him in smile and he left from there after patting her head and Bhavna just sat on the chair again while looking outside the window silently…_

_At night, ACP sir came in their home with Abhijeet… And the three were sitting in lounge while ACP sir and Mr. Kapoor were busy in talking and Abhijeet was totally silent, gazing blankly at the table…_

**_AANKH HAI BHARI BHARI AUR TUM, MUSKURANY KI BAAT KARTY HO…_**

_Mr. Kapoor in smile: Aur phir baita, kaisi ja rahi hai aap ki job…?_

_Abhijeet remained silent, looking in some other world… ACP sir looked embarrassed but Mr. Kapoor assured him with eyes and signaled him to take Abhijeet back in reality… He nodded and…_

_ACP sir pressing Abhijeet's hand: Abhijeet…!_

_Abhijeet came back in senses and: G…?_

_ACP sir softly: Baita easey chup chap kyun baithy ho… Baatien karo na…_

_Mr. Kapoor in smile: Abhijeet, baita job kaisi ja rahi hai aap ki…?_

_Abhijeet silently: Theek ja rahi hai…_

**_AANKH HAI BHARI BHARI AUR TUM, MUSKURANY KI BAAT KARTY HO…_**

_ACP sir while looking around: Bhae Kapoor mairi baiti ko kahan chupaya hua hai tum ny haan…_

_Mr. Kapoor in smile: Kitchen mein hai, tumhien tou pata hi hai hr waqt kitchen mein hi ghusi rehti hai…_

_Same time Bhavna entered inside grabbing a tray and: Kyun uncle, lagta hai kisi ny yaad kia mujhy…_

**_ZINDAGI KHAFA KHAFA AUR TUM, DIL LAGANY KI BAAT KARTY HO…_**

_And she moved towards him and touched his feet… ACP sir in smile spreading hand on her head: Khush raho baita… Bhagwan tumhien hr khushi dy…_

_Bhavna in small smile: Mujhy bhagwan py pura vishwas hai uncle… (after glancing at Abhijeet…) Mairy naseeb ki khushiyan mujhy zaror milien gien… (and then while serving him juice glass…) Wasey uncle iss baar tou aap ny bohut dinon baad chak'kr lagaya, easa kyun…?_

_ACP sir taking deep breath: Bs baita zindagi ny itna uljha k rakh dia hai k dil hi nahin kerta kahin aany jany ko…_

**_AANKH HAI BHARI BHARI AUR TUM, MUSKURANY KI BAAT KARTY HO…_**

_In the meantime she had served juice glasses to both Abhijeet and her father… Abhijeet silently grabbed the glass from her and placed that on table again and Bhavna after serving them stood up and…_

_Bhavna in soft tone: Js ny uljahny dien hain, suljha bhi wohi dy ga, vishwas rakhien uss per… (ACP sir nodded her in small smile and she added…) Main dinner ki taiyari daikh k aati hoon…_

_And she moved out from there while the elders present inside decided many things related to the two while in all that Abhijeet just played the role of a silent listener… Although they tried to involve him with them but he only replied with the sentence of maximum three to four words and was silent most of the time… Soon Bhavna called them for dinner and they all took dinner in light discussion where Abhijeet remained the same while Bhavna sometimes took part in their talks otherwise mostly she too was silent… After having dinner, they moved back in lounge where Bhavna joined them holding a tray having green tea…_

_Bhavna while serving cup to ACP sir: Cheeni…?_

_ACP sir while grabbing the cup, in small smile: Abhijeet cheeni nahin peeta…_

_Bhavna nodded and then served him, his cup who grabbed that and silently: Thank you…_

**_MAIRI HAALAT EASI HAI, K MAIN KUCH KR NAHIN SAKTA…_**

_Bhavna nodded in smile while smile came on two other faces too… Bhavna after serving to her father stood up to move when…_

_ACP sir softly: Bhavna…!_

_Bhavna looking him: G…?_

_ACP sir signaling besides him, on sofa: Yahan aao mairy paas…_

_Bhavna nodded confusingly and sat beside him and looked him in question: G…?_

_ACP sir took out an envelope and: Yeh shagun hai, mairi baiti k liye…_

_Bhavna looked him in surprise and then looked towards her father who gave her a slight node wearing a teary smile on his lips…_

_ACP sir again: Arrey Kapoor ki taraf kyun daikh rahi ho, uss ny tumhien mujhy dy dia hai ab lo jaldi wasey bhi shagun sy mana nahin kerty… _

**_MAIRI HAALAT EASI HAI, K MAIN KUCH KR NAHIN SAKTA…_**

_Bhavna in small smile grabbed that envelope and touched his feet again… ACP sir softly patted her head…_

_Mr. Kapoor in smile: Bhavna aap ko pata hai, Abhijeet ko gardening kafi pasand hai tou aap inhien humara lawn hi dikha aao baita…_

_Bhavna looked towards her father nervously, who nodded her assuringly and ACP sir also pressed her hand softly… Bhavna nodded to him and then stood up…_

_ACP sir softly: Abhijeet, jao baita yahan tou tum bore hi ho rahy ho gy humary sath…_

_Abhijeet looked him and then taking deep breath; stood up and moved with Bhavna from there…_

**_TARAPTA HAI YEH DIL LEKIN, YEH AAHEIN BHAR NAHIN SAKTA…_**

_After they left…_

_ACP sir worriedly: Pata nahin ab kahin yeh larka Bhavna ko kuch ulta seedha na bol dy…_

_Mr. Kapoor calmly: Pradyuman ussy bolny doo jo bolna chahta hai kyun k ho ga tou wohi na jaisa hum teh ker chuky hain… Bhavna samajhdar hai aur main ussy pehly hi sb bata chukka hoon, so don't worry woh mentally prepare ho gi iss sb k liye…_

_ACP sir nodded him getting bit relaxed and: Haan chalo yeh tou tum ny acha kia, main bhi subha Bureau ja k sb ko bata dun ga inn donon ki shadi ka…_

_Mr. Kapoor worriedly: Pradyuman tum mujhy taiyari k liye koe time hi nahin dy rahy yar, mairi ekloti baiti hai, main itni jaldi kaisy taiyari karon ga sari…?_

_ACP sir in smile: Maira bs chaly tou aaj hi ly jaon ussy, main tou phir bhi tumhien kal ka pura din dy raha hoon… Aur taiyari ka kya hai yar, mil k ker lien gy na sb wasey bhi shadi bohut simple kerni hai…_

_Mr. Kapoor nodded in smile and they kept busy in their discussions and plans… _

**_ZAKHM HAI HARA HARA AUR TUM, CHOT KHAANY KI BAAT KARTY HO…_**

_On the other side Bhavna took Abhijeet out with her in the lawn and then signaling towards the chairs present there…_

_Bhavna silently: Baithien please…_

_Abhijeet silently got seated and she too got seated on the chair present across the table in front of Abhijeet's chair and was silently staring at grass, looking quite nervous… _

_After few minutes…_

_Abhijeet initiated: Bhavna main bohut saaf lafzon mein baat kerny ka aadi hun… (Bhavna nodded while looking down… Abhijeet taking deep breath added…) Main yeh shadi nahin kerna chahta hun Bhavna… (He was expecting some shocked look from Bhavna but she was still sitting there while looking down wearing calm expressions on her face… Abhijeet again while stressing…) Aap ko suun raha hai kya k main kya bol raha hun…?_

**_ZINDAGI KHAFA KHAFA AUR TUM, DIL LAGANY KI BAAT KARTY HO…_**

_Bhavna looked him and while nodding: G, aap kehiye main suun rahi hoon…_

_Abhijeet looking frustrated: Kya aap kehiye… Bataya tou hai k main yeh shadi nahin kerna chahta… (and then realizing his tone, in bit calm tone…) Daikhiye Bhavna aap bohut achi hain aur ager sir ny aap ko mairy liye chuna hai tou aap mein aur bhi bohut si achi baatien hoon gien lekin main aap ko kuch nahin dy sakta, please, mairy sath shadi ker k sirf aap ki zindagi kharab ho gi aur kuch nahin…_

_Bhavna in calm tone: Aap ko pura yakeen hai k ager mairi shadi kisi aur sy ho gi tou mairi zindagi kharab nahin ho gi…?_

_Abhijeet instantly: Bilkul, aakhir aap k father puri tarhan sy satisfied ho k hi aap ki shadi karien gy na easey hi tou nahin kisi ko bhi dy dien gy apni ekloti baiti…_

**_AANKH HAI BHARI BHARI AUR TUM, MUSKURANY KI BAAT KARTY HO…_**

_Bhavna in small smile just gave him a meaningful glance and Abhijeet after getting what she was saying without speaking…_

_Abhijeet annoyingly: Mairi baat aur hai Bhavna… Woh iss rishty k liye sirf sir ki wajah sy maney hain aur…_

_Bhavna cutting him in straight tone: ACP uncle sy zada strong aur reliable reference koe aur ho hi nahin sakta… Woh mujhy apni baiti sy berh k manty hain aur ager unhon ny yeh faisla kia hai tou kuch tou socha hi ho ga na…_

_Abhijeet angrily while standing: Haan socha hai bohut… Unhon ny sirf mairy barey mein hi socha hai ager aap k barey mein socha hota tou kabhi yeh faisla na kerty kyun k unhien maira temperament bohut achy sy pata hai aur mujhy samjh nahin aa rahi aap kyun apni zindagi brbad kerny py tuli hue hain…_

**_ZAMANY MEIN BHALA KAISY MOHABBAT LOG KARTY HAIN…_**

_Bhavna who was also standing, calmly: Future kisi ny nahin daikha, aap sy shadi ker k mairi zindagi snvarti hai ya kuch aur, yeh faisla waqt ko kerny dien aap…_

_Abhijeet in sulky tone: Matlab aap mujh sy shadi ker k hi rahien gi, inkar nahin karien gi aap…?_

_Bhavna looking towards him: Aap larky ho k baron k faisly sy inkar nahin ker paye aur chahty hain k main larki ho k apny baap k samny khari ho jaon, unhien dukh dy dun, negate ker dun unn ki khawahish ko… (taking deep breath…) Aap ko ager iss shadi sy itna problem hai tou aap khud kyun nahin inkar ker daity…?_

_Abhijeet in frustration: Main ny inkar kia tha lekin sir sunty kahan hain mairi aur phir mujh sy shadi ker k bhi aap apny father ko koe khushi nahin dien gi… Aap mujhy janti hi kitna hain jo itna bara faisla ly rahi hain aap…?_

**_ZAMANY MEIN BHALA KAISY MOHABBAT LOG KARTY HAIN…_**

_Bhavna in smile: Janty tou aap bhi mujhy nahin hain lekin jn per yakeen ker k hum dono aaj yahan khary hain woh hum dono ko hi bohut achy sy janty hain aur unhon ny kuch soch ker hi Papa sy baat ki ho gi na…_

_Abhijeet looking really frustrated: Oho mujhy samjh nahin aa raha k main aap ko kaisy samjhaon, aap…_

_Bhavna cutting him in straight tone: Tou phir maira khayal hai k aap ko mujhy samjhany ki koshish kerna chor daini chahiye kyun k main ab peechy nahin haton gi iss rishty sy…_

_Abhijeet angrily in stiff tone: Aur ager main kahon k aap mairi zindagi mein aany wali pehli larki nahin hain, main kisi aur sy pyar kerta tha aur ussi sy shadi kerna chahta tha tb bhi aap inkar nahin karien gi…?_

**_WAFA K NAAM KI AB TOU SHIKAYAT LOG KARTY HAIN…_**

_Bhavna taking deep breath and looking in his eyes: Nahin… (Abhijeet shocked while she added…) Kyun k yeh sb aap ka past hai js sy mujhy koe fark nahin perta aur phir ager aap uss k naseeb mein hoty tou aaj yahan na hoty aur ager aaj aap yahan hain tou matlab saaf hai aap kabhi uss ka naseeb thy hi nahin aur js ka naseeb hain, uss k sath hain…_

_Abhijeet totally silent for few moments, not knowing what to say and what not… _

**_AAG HAI BUJHI BUJHI AUR TUM, LAU JALANY KI BAAT KARTY HO…_**

_Abhijeet taking sigh: Bhavna yeh sb baatien sun'nny mein bohut achi lagti hain lekin jb practically inhien face kerna perta hai tou bohut zada mushkil hota hai, bohut mushkil…_

_Bhavna in smile: Main mushkilon sy kabhi nahin darti, I take life as a challenge aur main kabhi bhi fantacy ki duniya mein nahin rahi shaid issi liye mujhy kabhi kisi prince ka intizar nahin raha… Main bachpan sy hi bohut zada practical hoon aur shadi k baad aap ko apni hr baat sabit ker k bhi dikhaon gi…_

**_ZINDAGI KHAFA KHAFA AUR TUM, DIL LAGANY KI BAAT KARTY HO…_**

_Abhijeet in straight tone: Yeh shadi ker k aap bohut bura ker rahi hain apny sath kyun k main shaid kabhi bhi aap ko aap ka asal makam na dy paon…_

_Bhavna in calm tone: Shadi tou hoti hi aik tarhan ka jua [Gambling…] hai… Main bhi khail rahi hun, aap ko bhi khilwaya ja raha hai… (In deep tone…) Lekin aik wada kerti hoon main aap sy, chahy mairi jeet ho ya haar, humary rishty ki haar nahin ho gi…_

_Abhijeet in cold tone: Yeh rishta chutki bhar lal rang aur kaly mootiyon k phandy k elawa aap ko aur kuch nahin dy paye ga…_

**_AANKH HAI BHARI BHARI AUR TUM, MUSKURANY KI BAAT KARTY HO…_**

_Bhavna looking in his eyes, in strong tone: Yeh rishta mujhy sb kuch dy ga aur yeh maira wada hai aap sy k js sindour ko aap mehez aik rang aur mangalsutr ko aaj mairy liye phanda bol rahy hain aik din wohi mangalsutr aap ko mujh sy aik atoot rishty mein bandh dy ga, aik easey rishty mein js sy aap khud bhi kabhi nikalna nahin chahien gy…_

_Abhijeet looked her having pain on his face and: Mairi dua hai Bhavna k easa waqt mairi zindagi mein zaror aaye lekin main aap ko phir keh raha hoon k main yeh shadi nahin kerna chahta aur iss shadi sy aap ko dukh aur aansuon k elawa aur kuch nahin mil paye ga, kuch bhi nahin…_

**_KABHI JO KHWAAB DAIKHA TOU, MILI PARCHIYAAN MUJH KO…_**

_Bhavna in smile: Aur main bhi aap sy phir keh rahi hun k yeh shadi "aap aur mujh" ko "hum" mein dhal dy gi aur iss shadi aur rishty sy humain muskurahatien aur khushian zaror milien gi…_

_Abhijeet looked her for few moments and then silently: Ander chalien please…?_

**_KABHI JO KHWAAB DEKHA TOU, MILI PARCHIYAAN MUJH KO…_**

_Bhavna nodded silently and the two made their way inside the home again… They came back in lounge…_

_ACP sir seeing them coming: Aa jao bhae, tum dono ka hi wait ker rahy thy hum…_

_Abhijeet smiled blankly and then sat with him while Mr. Kapoor looked towards Bhavna who sat beside him… _

**_MUHJY MEHFIL KI KHWAAISH THI, MILI TANHAAIYAN MUJH KO…_**

_Mr. Kapoor asked her through eyes and she assured him with eyes while giving him a slight node… A relaxed smile came on his face and he signaled to ACP sir, who nodded and forwarded a finger ring towards Abhijeet… Abhijeet looked towards the ring and then towards ACP sir in confusion and question…_

**_HAR TARAF DUHAN DUHAN AUR TUM, AASHIYAANY KI BAAT KARTY HO…_**

_ACP sir in sad smile: Yeh Nakul ki maa ki angothi hai… (Abhijeet looked him in shock and pain… ACP sir added still looking at the ring…) Mairi maa ny ussy pehnai thi aur uss ny apni bahu k liye rakh li… (Looked towards Abhijeet and spreading hand on his head…) Bhavna ko pehna doo yeh ring… (A tear fell from Abhijeet's eye… ACP sir softly…) Pehnao gy na…?_

_Abhijeet nodded with teary eyes and just hugged ACP sir tightly while a father's shoulder silently absorbed the tears of his obedient son… _

**_ZINDAGI KHAFA KHAFA AUR TUM, DIL LAGANY KI BAAT KARTY HO…_**

_ACP sir smoothly kept rubbing his back and looked towards Bhavna, who in silence nodded assuringly… ACP sir smiled and looked towards Mr. Kapoor who nodded and forwarded a male finger ring towards Bhavna who grabbed that silently…_

_ACP sir while separating wiped Abhijeet's wet face and kissed his forehead… Abhijeet looked him and he silently forwarded the ring towards him, who nodded and grabbed that from him… ACP sir smiled broadly while standing and patted his shoulder… Abhijeet too stood up and moved with him towards the other two… The ring ceremony between the two got done very simply while the elders gave them their blessings wearing smiles on their lips…_

**_AANKH HAI BHARI BHARI AUR TUM, MUSKURANY KI BAAT KARTY HO…_**

She was having no idea how long she stayed there like that and came back in present, when a gust of moist wind touched her face… She opened her eyes and looked towards the sky which was covered with black clouds… She smiled and then looked towards her ring-finger, where the ring was still present…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review…

Take care you all… :)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N…**

Yash, Hi dear… I'm fine, how's you…? Yeah dear, I try my best to reply all those who give their precious time in respect of my request by giving me feed-back and if I become unable to do so, then it happens only because of some unavoidable reason or by my mistake… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you so much dear, stay blessed… :)

Rangoli, Chalo yeh chapter tou update ker dia ab jaldi jaldi review karo ta k next chapter bhi jaldi sy post ker dun as I am ready with that one too, hehe… ;) Daikha main time waste nahin kerti bilkul… :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Waheguru, So nice to see you yar after such long as I truly was missing you from past few days… Kehty hain na dil ko dil sy raah hoti hai, hehe… ;) Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, stay blessed… :)

Khushi, Thank you so very much doll and yeah be brave for her so that she can get courage from you dear, bohut strong rakhna khud ko, love you both with lots of prayers dear… :-* Theek hai bach'chy, main aik, doo din tk yeh OS bhi post ker daiti hun especially for our Sukhmani… Stay blessed you both and be strong… Thank you dear and love you… :-) :-*

CID-Abhi, Oooh congrates doll, itni achi news and without any sweet, mairi meethai kahan hai hmm…? Haha, Just kidding doll, keep doing such hard work dear and you will be on top… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed... :)

Guest, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Katiiy, Hahahahah so sweet of you dear, you are so cute yar I must say… Thank you so very much dear for being addict of the story hehe… ;) and about this new look of DUO, hehe bs yar mujhy aadat hi per gae hai ulti herkatien kerny ki, hahahah… :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, I must say aap bohut zada KHARAB hain… :-/ :-/ Mujhy itna zada dara k aap ko maza aa raha hai, not fair… :-/ AB ISS KA BADLA AAP K PYARY DAYA SIR KO CHUKANA PAREY GA, haha… [DEVIL SMILE… :D :D…] Hahaha bs grbr tou ab ho gi hi, main ny badla bhi tou laina hai na, hah… ;) :D Hahahah same here yar, maira dil tou garden garden ho gaya lekin yeh KBC waly aik number k jealous hain, aik tou DUO ko end mein laye aur woh bhi itny km time k liye, abhi maza aana shuru hi hua tha k wapis bhi chaly gaye DUO, wasey dance barey mazey ka tha aur gana bhi bilkul perfect tha DUO py… :) :) Yar apartment tou main ny search hi nahin kia, easey hi randomly ly lia hai, as English movies mein daikha hai easey rent py apartments mil jaty hain wahan so wohi idea use kia yahan… wasey if you want tou aap koe naam bata doo, I will add the same and don't worry sari facilities available hain, hehe… ;) Iss question ka answer story mein miley ga yar, haha… ;) Haha yeah yar veryyyyyyyyyy lucky, heheheh… :D ;) Very beautifull lines yarn ad I really think that they perfectly suits with Abhijeet sir's character, he was having in the past… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :) :)

Subhsresaha, Hahahaha arrey kya yar larki main poetess nahin hun yar, mujhy poetry perhna pasand hai bs… Aik novel perha tha uss mein thi yeh poem, mujhy bohut pasand aai yeh so I thought to share it here, that's all… :) Ooooh doll com'on yar itni tareef nahin karo main motti ho jaon gi, hahahaha… :D It's just my silent practical approach towards life yar, nothing more… :-* Hhahahahahah sweety yeh Aani wala reply main ny PM mein kia hai, jb perho gin a, hahahahaaha, samjh gae na., hehehe… ;) :D Love you doll, a tight and bone crushing hug sweety… Stay blessed doll and keep smiling… :) :-* :-*

Adwiti, Hehehehehehe thank you so very much dear, I am obliged… :) Yar bs koe song mujhy acha lg jaye tou mairy dimagh mein baith jata hai aur jb main story mein koe situation ko tackle ker rahi hoti hun then it comes automatically… No, not full song yar, mairi memory itni bhi achi nahin hai, hehehe… ;) I then just Google the song for lyrics, that's all… Thank you dear, a tight hug, stay blessed dear, love you… :) :)

DUOangel95, Thank you so very much dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Raveena, Hahaha no problem dear abhi bhi kafi kuch para hai so you can enjoy that all doll… Thank you dear, stay blessed and keep smiling… :)

Shzk, Thank you so very much dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Purvi, Hahaha arrey yar lekin main apni friend ko wish kerna bhool gae na tou sorry tou banta hai na Boss… Wasey yar to be true mujhy birthdays bilkul yaad nahin rehti, main apni birthday py bhi soo gae thi, hahahaha… :D ;) Kuch din pehly mairi choti behen ka birthday tha, bohut zada attached hai woh mujh sy but main ny uss ki birthday ka bhi reminder lagaya hua tha aur thank Lord k main ny remainder lagaya hua tha kyun k main phir soo gae thi hahahahah aur ager main ussy wish kerny mein late ho jati tou aaj yahan mairi AATMA hoti, ahahahaha… :D :D Waey I was the first to wish her, yuppiiee, haha… :D Haan yar main bhi hug ka intizar hi kerti reh gae aur besti ho gae sb ki, haha… :D Chalo I will try not to make your wait so long… Thank you dear, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :) :)

Navvulu, Thank you so very much dear for this much appreciation, I am truly very very obliged, thanks again and I will try my level best to meet the expectations of my friends here… Love you dear, thank you and stay blessed… :) :)

Krittika, Yeah doll, I will try to show all that is necessary to portray the past circumstances and situations dear… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Cracresta, Haha yeah dear I know, it's difficult to see such badly broken Abhijeet sir… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Ritz, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, No dear, I haven't forget any of the character of the story and in next chapter, I have tuned with the present and FB related to DUO, ooh I think I have disclosed much about next chapter, hehe but its fine with me… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :) :)

Poonum, Yeah dear from next chapter, I am tuning with the present… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Shrestha, I wish, I will not but no idea, hehe… ;) Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Here is the next chapter, please have fun and must review… :)

* * *

England…

London…

Abhijeet's Rented Apartment…

Bhavna was sitting there, looking at the ring, having a beautiful smile on her face and softly: Kaha tha na aap sy k yeh rishta "aap aur mujh" ko "hum" mein dhal dy ga aur yeh bhi k humain iss shadi sy khushiyan aur muskurahatien zaror milen gi… (in dreamy tone…) Aap ki dua kabool ho gae na, aa gaya aap ki zindagi mein woh waqt aaj sy kitny saal pehly jb aap ny khud bhi iss rishty ko puri tarhan sy swikar ker lia… (in playfull smile…) Haan mujhy intizar kafi kerwaya aap ny lekin khair maaf kia iss baat k liye kyun k maira intizar la-hasil nahin gaya… (In low tone…) Aur phir aap ka kasoor bhi tou nahin tha, aap ny tou mujhy sb pehly hi bata dia tha… (sighing heavily…) wasey bhi shadi k baad compromise tou kerna hi perta hai aur jhukna hamesha aurat ko hi perta hai, mard kabhi nahin jhukta… (in smile…) Aur mujhy khushi hai k main sahi waqt py jhuk gae kyun k jo jhukty nahin unn ko unn ki aker [Ego…] toor daiti hai… (in strong tone…) aur main tootna nahin chahti aur na hi itny vishwas sy jura yeh rishta tootny dy sakti thi, kabhi bhi nahin…

And she went silent while closing her eyes and resting her head on head-rest to enjoy and feel that cool wind that was blowing around her and was giving her sooth and comfort…

When heard a soft voice as: My practical lady…

Bhavna instantly jumped on her feet and turned towards him in shock: Aap, aap yahan… aap tou match daikh rahy thy na yahan kb aaye…?

Abhijeet in smile: Jb tum past mein khoe hue thi tb hi aaya… Tumhary expressions perhny ki koshish ker raha tha itni dair sy…

Bhavna instantly: Kyun… (and then stammering…) Nahin woh maira matlab k main akely bore ho rahi thi tou easey hi baithi purani baatien sochny lg gae… Match khatam ho gaya kya…?

Abhijeet nodded while sitting on the next chair, present there: Baith jao na, khari kyun ho gae tum…?

Bhavna while sitting: Koun jeeta…?

Abhijeet looking at her: Mairi patni ka vishwas…

Bhavna really looked him for few moments silently and in low tone: Main match ki baat ker rahi thi…

Abhijeet in smile: Main bhi match ki hi baat ker raha hun Bhavna… (Bhavna looked him in confusion and question… Abhijeet added…) The match made by god js ko kabhi main mis-match samajhta tha…

Bhavna looking him: Aur ab kya samajhty hain…?

Abhijeet grabbing her hand: A perfect match…

A small smile appeared on her lips and few drops fell on them…

Bhavna while looking at the sky: Ander chalien, drizzling start ho gae hai…

Abhijeet silently: Tumhien lagta hai kya k Mohina mujh sy jhoot bol paye gi… (Bhavna looked him in extreme shock while he continued, looking in her eyes…) Ya tum sach chupa pao gi…? (Bhavna lowered her head… Abhijeet added softly…) Sach ko chupana bhi jhoot hi hota hai Bhavna, jo iss waqt tum kerny ki koshish ker rahi ho halan k achy sy janti ho k ker nahin pao gi tum kyun k tumhary chehry py saaf likha hai k tum kitni nervous ho iss aik sach ko chupany k liye, hai na…

Bhavna looked him and: Aap please pehly promise karien k ager aap ko bura lagy ga tou aap mujhy bataien gy aur ager ghussa aaye ga tou mujhy dant lien gy lekin khud ko takleef nahin dien gy please…

Abhijeet looking at her silently: Tumhien aaj bhi woh poem yaad hai Bhavna… (In sad smile…) Ho gi hi aakhir main perhta bhi tou bohut zada tha na tb… (Bhavna looked him in pain while he added in low tone…) I am sorry Bhavna, main ny sach mein bohut dair ker di aur shaid issi liye aaj bhi woh hum dono k beech mein hain, I am sorry…

And he stood up to step inside when Bhavna hurriedly grabbed his wrist… Abhijeet stopped and Bhavna while standing in front of him…

Bhavna smoothly wrapped his hand in hers and: Humary beech mein koe bhi kabhi bhi nahin tha… (Abhijeet looked towards her… Bhavna in smile…) Hmm koe nahin tha humary beech mein… Humari shadi aik pure arranged marriage thi aur issi liye humain adjust hony mein aur aik dosry ko samjhny mein time laga… (in soft tone…) Haan time thora zada lg gaya lekin hum uljhy hoye bhi tou kuch zada hi thy na…

Abhijeet taking her in soft hug: Hum nahin Bhavna, main uljha hua tha bohut zada uljha hua aur tum ny aa ker apny saber aur brdasht sy suljha dia mujhy… (while separating…) Tumhien kabhi mujh py ghussa nahin aaya kya, main kisi aur ki frustration tum py utarta raha itny salon tk, tumhien bura tou lagta ho ga na…?

Bhavna taking deep breath: Bura tou lagta tha mujhy kabhi kabhi lekin aap py ghussa tou kabhi nahin aaya kyun k ACP uncle ny aur aap ny shadi sy pehly hi mujhy sb kuch bata dia tha, apny barey mein bhi aur unn dono ny jo kia uss sb k barey mein bhi… (in sad smile…) Main janti thi k aap ki zindagi mein shamil ho k mujhy bohut si cheezien face kerna parien gien lekin mujhy yeh bhi yakeen tha k js bhagwan ny humain milaya hai wohi humain aik bhi karey ga… (looked him and in fresh tone…) wasey bhi main fantasy ki dunia mein kabhi nahin rahi aur shadi k baad compromise tou khair hr larki ko hi kerna perta hai, hai na…

Abhijeet softly: Sach mein Bhavna tum mein bohut patience hai, warna jitna time main ny tumhien puri tarhan sy apni zindagi mein shamil kerny k liye lia, koe aur hoti tou…

Bhavna hurriedly cutting him as: Koe aur kyun hoti haan, main hi bilkul kafi hoon aap k liye, samjhy aap…?

Abhijeet chuckled and: Hmm samjh gaya, koe aur ho bhi nahin sakti tumhari jagah… (looked at the sky and…) Chalo ab ander chalien, barish tezz ho rahi hai, sir aur doctor sahab tou kb k chaly gaye soney…

Bhavna nodded and moved with him inside and when he turned after locking the balcony door, found her standing there…

Abhijeet softly: Kya hua Bhavna, tum chali jati na, main aa hi raha tha…

Bhavna looking confused: Nahin, woh mujhy neend nahin aa rahi… Aap woh… (cleared her throat and…) Aa, aap soo jaien ja k, mujhy, haan mujhy cooking show daikhna hai…

Abhijeet looked her silently for few moments and: Mujhy bhi neend nahin aa rahi, chalo mil k daikhty hain…

Bhavna in shock: Aap cooking show daikhien gy…?

Abhijeet smiled and: Chalo…

Bhavna nodded in confusion and moved with him in lounge… After entering inside, Abhijeet sat on the sofa, grabbing a magazine and Bhavna besides him, grabbing the remote but was looking in some dilemma… After waiting for few minutes…

Abhijeet smoothly taking remote from her: Band TV py cooking show kaisy daikh laiti ho tum…

Bhavna looked him in confusion: G, band TV… (And she looked towards the TV screen and got that she did not switch on the TV…) Oooh woh bs zehen sy nikal gaya on kerna… (while searching around…) remote kahan rakh…

Abhijeet forwarding the remote towards her: Remote…

Bhavna looked him and then grabbed that with: Thank you…

She switched on the TV but was looking really annoyed and was continuously shuffling channels when…

Abhijeet casually: Yahan kyun aai ho…?

Bhavna unintentionally: Aap sy baat kerny…

And she shocked on her reply and looked towards him, who was already looking her in smile…

Bhavna switched off the TV and: Aap na mujh py apny yeh CID waly tricks na try kia karien, acha…

Abhijeet shrugged his shoulders and: Tou tum mujhy khud hi sb bata dia karo na, janti tou ho k chupa tou sako gi nahin… Abhi bhi kb sy kuch pouchna chah rahi ho tou pouch kyun nahin laiti ho, hmm…?

Bhavna worriedly: Theek hai main pouch laiti hoon lekin ager aap ko acha nahin lagy ga tou aap beshak na bataye ga aur please apni silent zone mein nahin jaye ga, jo bhi kehna ho keh lijiye ga mujhy, please…

Abhijeet softly: OK, ab pouch lo jaldi sy warna main ja raha hoon soney…

Bhavna bit hesitantly: Woh, hum… humari shadi k start… start k kuch salon mein aap… matlab woh ghussa bohut aata tha aap ko… (in nervousness grabbed his hand in her's and…) phir aap woh… (tightening her grip on his hand and said in one breath…) uncle, unhon ny kaisy aap ko apny sath ghar lany py razi kia…?

And she went silent while looking down and there was complete silence in the lounge when after few moments…

Bhavna in low tone: I am sor…

Abhijeet cutting her: Jaisy engagement k liye razi kia tha… (Bhavna looked him… Abhijeet taking deep breath…) Hmm theek soch rahi ho tum, unn dinon mujh sy koe baat manwana itna aasan nahin tha lekin sir ny ACP bn k kabhi try hi nahin kia, hamesha baap bn k try kia aur wasey kerwaty gaye mujh sy jaisa sir chahty thy… (took a pause and in pain…) sir k choty baity ny jahan aik taraf unn ko itni chot aur takleef di, wahin dosri taraf mujhy bhi bohut buri tarhan sy toor dia tha Daya ny… (Bhavna pressed his hand softly and Abhijeet added…) Jb Daya ny apni shadi open ki tou uss ki aankhon ya lafzon mein koe shermindagi nahin thi, koe pachtawa, koe regret, kuch bhi tou nahin tha wahan, kuch bhi… (Bhavna looked towards Abhijeet where pain was clearly visible… Bhavna in concern, just pressed his shoulder… Abhijeet came back in present and looked towards her and taking out his hand from her grip, smoothly took her in a soft side hug while resting his head on head-rest and closing his eyes…) Pata nahin kya ho gaya tha ussy, woh jaan boujh ker hr woh kaam, hr woh baat kerta tha js sy mujhy takleef ho, mujhy dard ho yahan tk k uss ny apni shadi ki party bhi di… (taking sigh…) Main bohut tezzi sy toot k bikhar raha tha uss k hr step sy aur tabhi ACP sir aik baap bn k samny aaye aur mujhy shadi k liye pressurize kerny lg gaye… Main ny bohut stand lia, bohut koshish ki lekin main sir k faisly k samny nahin khara ho paya… (in sad smile…) Js rooz main sir k sath first time uncle sy mila, uss sy aik din pehly, shaam mein sir mairy ghar aaye thy aur…

_Abhijeet's Home…_

_It was evening and Abhijeet after coming back from Bureau was sitting on his lounge's sofa, gazing silently on wall and was looking in some other world when his door-bell rang which brought him back in present… _

**_AKHIYAN NU KHAWAB WIKHA GAE AAE, SANU JHOOTE LAARE LA GAE AAE…_**

**_ISHQ DA ROLA PAA K TU SADEY DIL NU KYUN THUKRA GAYI AAE…_**

_Abhijeet taking sigh; stood up and moved to open the door… Abhijeet opened the door and got confused seeing ACP sir standing there…_

_Abhijeet while moving aside: Good evening sir…_

_ACP sir while coming inside: Bureau sy aa k change nahin kia tum ny… (looking around the totally upside down condition of the home, sternly…) aur yeh ghar ka kya haal bana k rakha hua hai tum ny Abhijeet… (turning towards him, in ordering tone…) packing karo apni, tum mairy sath chal rahy ho, mairy ghar…_

_Abhijeet looking him silently: Baithen sir main pani ly k aata hun…_

**_KI DASIYE TAINU ASSI HAAL-E-DIL, ASSI SOOLI UTTAY TANGY AA…_**

**_NA DIN LANGDA, NA CHAIN AUNDA, ASSI DRR DRR RULDY PHIRDY AA…_**

_And he moved from there… ACP sir looked towards him for few moments and went inside his room… Abhijeet returned with water glass and seeing the lounge empty; got confused and same time he noticed him inside his room… He hurriedly made his way there and seeing ACP sir doing his packing…_

_Abhijeet instantly: Sir yeh aap kya ker rahy hain…?_

_ACP sir still busy with his work: Nazar nahin aa raha tumhien k main kya ker raha hun…_

_Abhijeet placing the glass on table, hurriedly moved forward and grabbed his arm to stop him with: Sir please kyun ker rahy hain aap mairy sath yeh sb…_

_ACP sir taking deep breath, in straight tone: Iss ghar k papers mujhy doo, yeh ghar baichna hai mujhy…_

_And taking his arm out from his grip, he again turned towards his cupboard…_

_Abhijeet in convincing tone: Lekin sir main iss ghar sy nahin jana chahta hun…_

_ACP sir turning towards him in anger: Kyun nahin jana chahty ho tum iss ghar sy haan…? (Abhijeet remained silent while looking down… ACP sir angrily…) Kyun k yahan py tum Daya k…_

_Abhijeet cutting him instantly: Sir please uss ka naam na lien aap, uss ki wajah sy kuch nahin hai…_

_ACP sir in loud shout: Ussi ki wajah sy hua hai sb kuch… (in pain while lowering down his volume…) uss hi ki wajah sy hua hai Abhijeet, sb kuch tabah ker dia hai uss ny aur ussy apni kisi ghalti ka koe afsoos tou choro, ehsas tk nahin… Itna be-hs ho gaya hai woh, itna selfish…_

_Abhijeet in low tone: Sir iss mein unn dono ka kya kasoor, unhien aik dosry mein apny life-partner k liye jo qualities chahiye thien woh mil gaien tou unhon ny shadi ker li…_

**_SUUN LY SAD'DI PREM KAHANI, DIL VICH PYAR TY NAINA VICH PAANI…_**

**_MUUK GAE MUHABBAT, MUUK GAYE AA AASA, NAE MUKDI PER JIND MRJANI…_**

_ACP sir angrily: Hai unn ka kasoor, suna tum ny… Unhien koe haq nahin pohanchta apni khushiyon k liye kisi ki zindagi, kisi k jazbat k sath khailien, kisi ko jeety jee maar dalny ka koa haq nahin hai unhien… (in pain…) Unhon ny apni khushiyon aur khahishon k liye tumhien bali charha dia Abhijeet aur tum keh rahy ho k unn ka koe kasoor nahin… (angrily in strong tone…) Kya laga tha unhien k tum sari zindagi uhien raho gy, unn k kiye ki saza khud ko daity raho gy, easa kisi sorat nahin ho ga, tumhari shadi ho gi aur woh bhi issi hafty…_

_Abhijeet looked him in extreme shock and: Sir yeh aap kya keh rahy hain… (ACP sir looked him meaningfully… Abhijeet in pleading tone…) Please sir easa na karien mairy sath aap, mujhy shadi nahin kerni hai sir please…_

_ACP sir in stiff tone: Tumhary sath kya kerna hai aur kya nahin, iss ka faisla ab main karon ga Abhijeet, tum nahin… (in pain…) Tumhain tumhari zindagi k faisly kerny ka ikhtiyar dy k daikh lia hai main ny, tabah ker li hai tum ny apni zindagi… (in strong tone…) Chahy tum khushi sy karo ya majboori sy, lekin ab tum wohi karo gy jo main kahon ga, samjhy tum…_

_Abhijeet in extreme pain: Sir please…_

_ACP sir raising his hand to stop him: Ghar k papers doo mujhy, (stressing…) foren…_

_Abhijeet looked him in hurt and: Sir main chalta hoon aap k sath lekin please, yeh ghar naa sell karien please…_

_ACP sir in strong tone: Papers…?_

_Abhijeet looked him with teary eyes and just went towards his safe to take out the papers while a silent tear fell from ACP sir's eye and he turned his face to other side to compose himself well… Abhijeet after taking out the papers, moved towards ACP sir and forwarded the file towards him…_

_ACP sir after reading the papers: Iss ghar ko baichny k liye Daya k sign bhi chahiye hoon gy, (looking meaningfully to Abhijeet…) Easa hi hai kya…?_

_Abhijeet took sigh and went towards his bed-side table and after opening the drawer took out a file and forwarded that towards ACP sir… _

**_AASHIQAN DY SEENY VICH JERA DARD NAE, JANEY OOHI AASHIQAN YA FEER JANEY RAB NAE…_**

**_AASHIQAN DY SEENY VICH JERA DARD NAE, JANEY OOHI AASHIQAN YA FEER JANEY RAB NAE…_**

_ACP sir looked at it and: Hmm power of attorney tumhary naam hai aur Quails k papers bhi hain… Theek hai, ghar aur Quails dono…_

_Abhijeet instantly: Sir please Quails kyun…?_

_ACP sir in stiff tone: Bag uthao aur chalo mairy sath…_

_And he moved out from the room and Abhijeet hurriedly followed him and: Sir please jb tk yeh ghar sell nahin hota tb tk tou mujhy yahan rehny dien please…_

_ACP sir in extreme anger but low tone: Abhijeet chup chap sy bag uthao aur chalo mairy sath aur ab main aik lafz nahin sun'no ga, bahir aao foren…_

_And he moved out from the home completely while Abhijeet stood there and tears rolled down from his eyes in speed… He looked towards Daya's room in anger and hate and after entering inside his room, started throwing all the things present there, on floor in extreme pain and rash and atlast just burst out in tears while felling on his knees…_

_Abhijeet in tears and pain: Kyun Daya, kyun kia tum ny easa… Kitna vishwas, kitna pyar, sb kuch aik jhatky mein khatam ker dia tum ny… Arrey Tarika sy shadi kerni thi na ussy bhi tou tum hi pasand thy… Bol daity aik dafa saaf saaf main khud htt jata tum dono k rasty sy, mairy sath kyun kia easa… Mujhy ks baat ki saza di tum dono ny, kyun… (wiping off his tears harshly…) Mujhy nafrat hai tum sy Daya, bohut shadeed nafrat, (shouted loudly…) bohut nafrat kerta hoon main tum sy, suna tum ny, bohut nafrat kerta hun… kabhi khush nahin raho gy tum bhi, kabhi nahin…_

**_BAAH PHAR K AASI TAINU LY JANDY, JY CHALDA SADA KOE ZOOR HUNDA…_**

**_AASI TAIRY PEECHY KYUN RULDY, JY TAIRY JEHA KOE HOOR HUNDA…_**

_And he burst out again while hiding his face in his hands and was crying very badly… When after few minutes feeling a soft hand on his head, he immediately turned in that direction and hugged the person tightly in tears and pain… ACP sir with teary eyes, just silently kept rubbing his head softly and caringly…_

_Abhijeet in tears and pain: Sir unhon ny kyun kia easa… Aik baar nahin socha kisi k barey mein bhi, aik baar bhi nahin… (while looking towards ACP sir with teary eyes…) Aap ko pata hai Salunkhy sahab mujhy daikh k srr jhuka laity hain, kitna pyar kerty thy woh Tarika sy aur Tarika ny unn k sath yeh kya ker dia… (In pain…) Aur Daya, kitna pyar dia aap ny ussy, apna baita mana aur uss ny aik baar bhi nahin socha aap k barey mein, itny selfish, itny self-centered kaisy ho gaye woh, kaisy…?_

_ACP sir cupping his face and wipping his tears: Abhijeet unn dono ny jo kerna tha woh ker dia aur Tarika apny itny ghalat faisly ka khamyaza bhi tou bhugt rahi hai… (in anger plus pain…) Daya ny narak bana k rakh di hai uss ki zindagi yahan tk k Salunkhy tk sy nahin milny daita ussy, job tou khair churwa hi di hai uss ny Tarika ki… (in regret plus disbelief…) Mujhy sach mein vishwas nahin hota k yeh wohi Daya hai jisy hum janty thy, iss Daya ko tou hum bilkul janty hi nahin hain Abhijeet, bilkul ajnabi hai yeh, bilkul ajnabi…_

_Abhijeet grabbing his hand, like a scared kid: Sir aap ko tou mujh py vish…_

_ACP sir cutting him in strong tone while grabbing his hand tightly: Abhijeet pagal ho gaye ho kya tum… (smoothly hiding him in his arms…) Tum soch bhi kaisy sakty ho baita k tumhien kabhi mairy samny apni safai daini parey gi hmm… (while creasing his hair…) Daya pagal ho gaya hai bilkul, ussy khud nahin pata k kya bol raha hai aur kisy aur phir Abhijeet shak ka koe elaj nahin hota baita, koe elaj nahin… _

_Abhijeet in pain: Lekin sir woh Tarika ko mairi wajah sy hi torture kerta hai na yahan tk k hath uthata hai uss py… Main ny bola hai ussy k main unn ki zindagi mein kabhi dakhal nahin dun ga lekin uss ka shak bertha hi ja raha hai…_

**_ISHQ NY ROGI KITTA AAE, TAIRY ISHQ NY JOGI KITTA AAE… CHAH'HIDA NAE KUCH DUNIA TO, TAIRY ISHQ NY BHOGI KIT'TA AAE…_**

_ACP sir taking sigh: Abhijeet hum log jo ker sakty thy, hum ny ker lia baita lekin woh khud hi uss narak sy nikalna nahin chahti… (taking sigh, helplessly…) Hum ny koshish ki thi na k Tarika, Daya k khilaf domestic violence ka case file karey lekin uss ny saaf mana ker dia k yeh unn ka aapsi mamla hai aur woh khud hi daikh lien gy tou phir aur kya ker sakty thy hum… (in hurt…) Salunkhy ny tou phir bhi case file kia aur police gae bhi investigation k liye lekin Tarika ny Daya ki favour mein statement dy di aur next day Daya ny lab. mein ja k Salunkhy ko kya kuch kia, tum ny daikha tha na…_

_Abhijeet while separating, looked him and: Sir aap ko bohut mushkil lagta ho ga na Salunkhy sir ko face kerna…_

_ACP sir taking sigh: Pata nahin Abhijeet hum sb kahan aa k khary ho gaye hain baita… Main, Salunkhy sy nazrien churata hoon aur woh mujh sy lekin js k karen yeh sb ho raha hai woh bina kisi shermindagi k sb ki aankhon mein aankhien daal k sb kuch kerta phir raha hai… Ussy koe fark hi nahin perta uss sb sy jo uss ny kia aur jo ker raha hai…_

_Abhijeet in low tone: Sir, bohut takleef hoti hai na Daya ki inn sb herkaton ki wajah sy, bohut zada takleef…_

**_LOKI ISHQ VISHQ KER LAINDY NY, AASI ISHQ DA PEER JAGA BAITHY…_**

**_LOKI YAAR LABAN NU PHIRDY NY, AASI LABEYA YAR GAWA BAITHY…_**

_ACP sir silently: Takleef tou mujhy tumhari wajah sy hoti hai Abhijeet… (Abhijeet looked him in shock while he added looking in his eyes…) Daya ki wajah sy ab sirf shermindagi aur ghutan hoti hai, aur kuch nahin…_

_Abhijeet in shock: Sir main ny kya kia, aap ko mairy karen takleef kyun hoti hai…?_

_ACP sir cupping his face: Kyun k tum ny tou kuch kia hi nahin hai Abhijeet aur bina kuch kiye hi mairy baity ko saza diye ja rahy ho tum… (Abhijeet lowered his gaze… ACP sir softly…) Abhijeet main kal Kapoor sy baat karon ga aur mujhy pura yakeen hai k Kapoor inkar nahin karey ga…_

_Abhijeet looking him in pain: Sir please aap kyun unn ki baiti ki zindagi kharab ker daina chahty hain, main nahin nibha paon ga koe bhi rishta… (in extreme hurt…) ager main kisi rishty k kabil hota tou aaj akela na hota…_

_ACP sir in hurt: Tum akely ho kya Abhijeet…?_

_Abhijeet grabbing his both hands: Nahin sir please maira woh matlab nahin tha lekin main ny bohut vishwas kia tha unn donon py, ab mujhy drr lagta hai kisi py vishwas kerny sy, yahan tk k khud py bhi vishwas nahin raha mujhy ab…_

_ACP sir in sad smile: Vishwas tou main ny bhi bohut kia tha Nakul py, maira khoon tha woh lekin kya hua, toor dia na uss ny maira vishwas… (Abhijeet tightened his grip on ACP sir's hand… ACP sir looked him and…) Vishwas main ny Daya py bhi kia tha Abhijeet, aur uss ny bhi toor dia lekin main ny unn k kiye ki saza tumhien tou nahin di baita… Mujhy tou aaj bhi tum py pura vishwas hai bl k ab tou yeh vishwas aur bhi zada ho gaya hai aur issi vishwas k rehty tumhari zindagi ka itna bara faisla ker chuk'ka hoon main Abhijeet, faisla ker chuk'ka hoon main…_

_Abhijeet convincingly: Sir please aap jo faisla laina chahty hain mairy liye lijiye, main aap ka hrr faisla manon ga lekin sir please mujhy shadi nahin kerni… Sir please aap aik baar uss larki ka tou sochiye na, kitny sapny hoon gy uss k shadi ko ly k, aap kyun nahin samjh rahy, main shaid kabhi uss ka koe sapna pura na ker paon, please sir…_

**_AAE DUNIA WALEY PAGAL NY, JERA AASHIQ NU SAMJHANDY NY…_**

**_JARI AAG NAE BUJHDI SUMANDARAN TO, UNHON PHOONKA MAAR BUJHANDY NY… _**

_ACP sir in calm tone: Abhijeet js tarhan tum mairy baity ho wasey hi Bhavna bhi mairi baiti hai, mujhy bohut zada pyari hai woh… Aur yeh main tumhien purey vishwas k sath keh sakta hoon Abhijeet k Bhavna kabhi tum sy koe shikayt nahin karey gi kyun k mairi baiti bohut zada compromising hai… Aur jahan tk baat hai iss rishty ko nibhany ki tou Bhavna khud toot sakti hai lekin yeh rishta woh kabhi tootny nahin dy gi…_

_Abhijeet in frustrated tone: Tou aap kyun chahty hain k woh toot jaien… Aap sirf mairy baap bn k soch rahy hain aik baar unn k baap bn k sochien phir shaid aap ko nazar aa jaye k aap kitna ghalat ker rahy hain unn k sath…_

_ACP sir in strong tone: Abhijeet ager mairi apni koe baiti hoti tou mujhy CID ki kasam, main aik hafta bhi na ruk'ka hota… (Abhijeet looked him stunned while he added…) Bhavna mairi sagi baiti na sahi lekin mairi baiti hi hai aur ager mujhy uss ki perwah na hoti tou bohut pehly hi ussy Nakul k liye mang lia hota main ny lekin main janta tha k Nakul kisi tarhan bhi Bhavna k laik nahin tha aur main aaj bhi janta hun k main kya ker raha hoon tumhary aur Bhavna k sath… Tumhien sirf khud k negative points hi dikhty hain iss liye tum aaj samjh nahin pao gy kuch bhi lekin main janta hoon k Bhavna aur tum, dono hi aik dosry k liye perfect ho, bilkul perfect…_

_Abhijeet in helplessness: Sir please itna bara zulm na karien aap mujh py bhi aur unn py bhi, please sir, please…_

_ACP sir while standing: Abhijeet tum janty ho k main apny faisly sy peechy nahin hat'ta aur ager tum khud per maira haq manty ho tou tum yeh shadi zaror karo gy aur woh bhi issi hafty mein, samjh gaye…_

_Abhijeet while standing, tried his last try with: Sir aap yeh iss liye ker rahy hain na ta k Daya k dil mein mujhy ly k…_

_And he stopped in mid because of the slap that hit his face… The slap was not tight but not too soft too… Abhijeet looked at ACP sir in shock…_

_ACP sir angrily: Ab ager tum mairy baity k liye liye gaye mairy kisi bhi faisly k beech mein kisi ajnabi ko ly k aaye tou agla thapper iss sy bohut zoor ka ho ga samjhy tum… (in frustration…) Bhar mein gaye Daya aur Tarika, jo unhon ny kia khud hi bughtien bhi ab uss sb ko, lekin main tumhien kisi aur k kiye ki saza khud ko nahin dainy dun ga… (sternly…) Bag uthao aur chalo bahir…_

_And he moved out from there in anger and frustration while Abhijeet sighing helplessly followed his father, grabbing his bag and the two left the home…_

**_AASHIQAN DY SEENY VICH JERA DARD NAE, JANEY OOHI AASHIQAN YA FEER JANEY RAB NAE…_**

Waiting for few minutes, Bhavna moved her head from Abhijeet's shoulder and looked towards Abhijeet, who was sitting there wearing a small smile on his lips and was looking in some other world…

* * *

**A/N…**

Friends please do review…

Take care you all… :)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N…**

Neha143, Thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Amar Singh, Thank you so very much sir, I am truly obliged... Thanks again... :)

Guest, Sb ton pely ty aik barhiya jae jaddu di jhappi thawdy lae jinab, mainu bari khushi hue thanu wapis waikh k ty hun ty tussi ghar0baar waly ho gaye ho g, hamesha khush ravo aur thannu dhair sariyan khushiyan milan... Ty hun dasso k ki haal chal hai thauda ty thawdy ONNA da, haha... ;) main ty changi pali aan. g, merbani g... Khush ravo, jeendy ravo aur sada hasdy ravo, dhair sare pyar thawdy lae... :-* :)

Jassi, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Adi, I am fine dear, how are you…? Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Tanya, Thank you so very much auntie, I am really obliged… Thanks again… :)

Dil, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Fiction Lover, Yar I need to tackle so many things so yeah the story is slow paced but I am trying to clear at least one point on every chapter and about Daya sir's side, maybe I am already showing his side… ;) ;) Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Khushi, Bach'chy please dear mujhy thanks nahin bola karo doll as Sukhmani mairi bhi bohut pyari dost hai aur mairy liye bohut precious doll hai woh bilkul aap jaisi, love you both… :-* Aur yar woh OS specially Sukhmani k liye zaror hai lekin Sukhmani sy zada important nahin hai tou aap uss ka khayal rakho achy sy, story uss k theek hony k baad bhi perhi ja sakti hai doll… Aur g bach'chy yahan py sb hi mairy friends hain aur issi liye main ny sb sy request kia hai uss k liye dhair sari duain kerny ka, don't worry woh bohut jaldi theek ho jaye gi… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :) :)

Raveena, Hahahhahhahahahaha mairy paas tou pehly hi dimagh ki kafi shortage rehti hai, hehehe… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Siya 01, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Acha bach'cho jb narazgi hi nahin tou mafi kahan ki, hahah… :-P Aur mairy bhai nahin hain DUO, mairy sir hi theek hain woh, heheheh… ;) ;) Aur main DUO k sath kya kya ker sakti hun yeh tou aap ko batany ki zarort nahin hai ab bilkul bhi hai na, hahahahah… :D :D ;) Veah yar its right and I think k start mein larkiyon ko thora jhukna perta hi hai adjust hony k liye but once they manged to get their place in their home them app you can very easily make your better-half, accept what you want from him... As phir larkon k mold hony ka time aa jata hai aur successful relation hoty bhi yehi hain yar js mein ego bilkul na ho... :) Waow, very beautiful line you wrote about marriage and is the real summary of what I am trying to say as I don't think there is any harm if by bending a little our relationship becomes smooth and long-lasting… Love you dear, tight hug… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :) :)

CID-Abhi, Ooooh my goodness dear, you really gave me a very big place in your life dear and I am really obliged for that dear, thank you so very much dear… :) Hahaha yeah doll mein meetha nahin khati iss liye tou aagy likh dia k mazak ker rahi thi, hahaha… ;) ;) Love you doll and a tight hug… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Adwiti, Thank you so much dear, love you yar and stay blessed… :)

Yash, Good to know dear, wish you remain fine… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Waheguru, So sweet of you dear, thank you yar, love you and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Bach'chy chapters dihan sy perho doll shaid main ny already sir ki shadi ka actual reason reveal ker dia hai ya shaid jo hai wohi hai aur koe actual reason hai hi nahin… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hahaha don't worry dear, easa bilkul nahin ho ga… Mujhy hr character ki condition aur situation dikhani hai issi liye story slow paced hai lekin incomplete bilkul nahin rahy si, that's my promise with my friends here… :) Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Lalima, Yar I don't know aap ko easa kyun laga but I don't think k main kisi bhi character ko low show ker rahi hun as sb k apny strengths and weaknesses hain… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Poonum, Haha yeah yar main zada tr ready hi hoti hun next chapter k sath lekin reviews k wait mein post nahin ker pati… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Navvulu, Thank you so much dear for liking Abhijeet sir portrayal this much yar, I just tried my best yar… :) Thank you so very much dear, I am really running out of words dear… Its only you people because of whom I am here, thanks a lot yar and yours words means a lot to me, I am seriously feeling myself very honored to have you dear… Love you with a tightest hug… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Shzk, Haha yeah yar, thank you so much dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Anjali Mehta, So nice to know doll that you have recovered fully dear and really wish you to remain healthy throughout the journey of your life dear… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Abhirikafan, Thank you so very much dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hi dear, I am fine, thank you… Aap kaisy ho bach'chy…? Hahah arrey nahin yar main Daya sir ko kabhi bhool sakti hun kya, hehhhe… ;) ;) Hahahahaha pata nahin yar main khud bhi hamesha yehi sochti hun, hahaha aur khana, woh na poucho, haha… ;) :D Yeah dear mujhy bilkul yaad hai woh plot aur aik theme hai tou sahi mairy paas uss plot ko ly k lekin thora time lagy ga abhi ussy… :) Hhahhahaha bach'chy ager plot innovative aur thora htt k ho tou mujhy bohut khushi ho gi k aap mairy sath share karo aur main bilkul try karon gi uss py likhny ki… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

DUOangel95, Hahahhaah doll you are so sweet yar, haha love you… :-* Aahaan tou aap k mind aur heart mein Daya sir ko ly k larai ho rahi hai, chalo abhi unhien larny doo jb tk main aagy batati hun, hhehehe… ;) Thank you doll, love you and stay blessed… :)

Kitty, Chalo dear iss chapter mein daal dia Daya sir ka scene and about chapters, sorry bach'chy lekin yeh tou main nahin bata sakti… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rangoli, Hhahhahahaha nice one yar, haha… ;) Love you dear and a tight hug… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Krittika, Hahaha bach'chy that's all is my ideology and approach towards life as i think to bend down and adjust with situations is much better than to break down and give yourself to circumstances… :) Yeah doll positive approach rakho life ko ly k tou zindagi khud hi achi ho jati hai… :) Thank you so much dear, love you, tight hug and stay blessed… :)

Cracresta, Doll update late kerny mein maira koe kasoor nahin hai bilkul… And about Daya sir, tou iss chapter mein sb mily ga, hahahah… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Shrestha, Hehehe thank you dear, stay blessed and keep smiling…

A big thanks to all my precious GUESTS, who shared their precious views with me… Thank you so very much and love you all, stay blessed and keep smiling… :) :) :)

Here is the next update, have fun and yeah please do review… :)

* * *

England…

London…

Abhijeet's Rented Apartment…

Bhavna was silently looking at Abhijeet's smiling face, when feeling her stare he came back in present and looked at her questionably…

Bhavna in disbelief: Uncle ny sach mein mara kya aap ko…?

Abhijeet smiled and: Hmm shukr hai zada zoor sy nahin mara lekin ager main mazid behes kerta na tou achi khasi pitai ho jati mairi…

Bhavna chuckled and: G nahin ab mairy uncle itny zalim bhi nahin hain…

Abhijeet instantly: Lekin sir jb baap bn jaty hain na tb unn sy zada soft ager koe nahin hai tou unn sy zada sakht bhi koe nahin hai… Sir ki baat nahin tali ja sakti phir…

Bhavna silently: Tou woh Daya bhai sahab ko baap bn k kyun nahin rook paye…?

Abhijeet taking sigh: Uss ny sir sy baap hony ka adhikar hi ly lia lekin sir ny phir bhi koshish ki per Daya ny nahin suni, kisi ki bhi nahin suni…

There was complete silence for few moments when…

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Bhavna barish ruuk gae hai, walk kerny chalien…?

Bhavna nodded him in smile and the two went outside for walk…

Bhavna while walking: Daya bhai sahab ko ager Dr. Tarika ko ly k itni insecurity thi tou unhon ny unn sy shadi hi kyun ki… (in flow…) Mujhy tou aap ko ly k kabhi koe insecurity nahin hue…

Abhijeet smiled and: Kyun k ACP sir ny mairi guarantee li thi iss liye…?

Bhavna softly: Main ny shadi k liye issi wajah sy haan ki thi lekin jb aap ghar aaye aur itny saaf lafzon mein woh sb kuch bola aur mujhy peechy hatny k liye kaha tou mujhy yakeen ho gaya k aap kabhi kisi ko cheat nahin ker sakty aur bs uss k baad kisi guarantee ki zarort hi nahin rahi bilkul…

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Pata nahin kyun Bhavna lekin mujhy aaj bhi yakeen nahin hota k Daya woh sb ker sakta hai halan k sb kuch humari aankhon k samny hua aur hum ny apni toor sys ach janny ki kitni koshish ki lekin koe clue hath nahin aaye… (confusingly…) lekin yar woh tou bohut zada shant mizaj ka tha hamesha sy tou iss tarhan apni patni py hath uthana, uss py shak kerna, vishwas hi nahin hota mujhy aur phir jb bhi Bureau mein easa koe domestic violence sy related case aata tha, Daya ka reaction bohut harsh hota tha uss k against… Aur phir Daya ki khamoshi hi tou uss k ghussy ka izhar hota tha lekin woh tou bilkul hi… And he stopped for few moments and taking a sad sigh with…) Pata nahin easa kya hua k woh itna badal gaya, itni nafrat ho gae ussy mujh sy, itni shaded nafrat…

Bhavna taking sigh: Insan ko badlty dair nahin lagti hai… Aap khud unn k sath bohut zada sincere thy issi liye shaid aap ko woh sb accept kerny mein itna time laga…

Abhijeet sighing heavily: Haan, tum sahi keh rahi ho Bhavna, sach itna kerwa bhi ho sakta hai, zindagi mein pehli baar mehsoos kia tha main ny… (taking deep breath…) Tumhien pata hai, uss rooz engagement k baad jb hum ghar k liye nikly tou…

_ACP sir and Abhijeet were sitting on the back-seat of the car, looking very quite… ACP sir looked towards Abhijeet who was sitting silently while looking outside the window… ACP sir looked him for few moments and pressed his shoulder, which brought Abhijeet back in the present and he looked towards ACP sir in question…_

_ACP sir softly: Kya soch rahy ho…?_

_Abhijeet taking sigh: Ab kuch sochny k liye bach'cha hi nahin hai mairy paas sir…_

_ACP sir in pain: Kyun nahin bach'cha kuch sochny k liye haan… Puri zindagi pari hai tumhary samny Abhijeet, ussy plan karo… Shadi ho rahi hai kal tumhari, uss k barey mein socho, apny barey mein, Bhavna k barey mein, bohut kuch hai sochny k liye Abhijeet, bohut kuch…_

_Abhijeet was looking silently towards ACP sir's face during all that and initiated in calm tone: Sir aap jaisa chahty hain waisa hi ker raha hun main… Main ny bohut koshish k Bhavna ko unn ki zindagi kharab kerny sy rook sakon lekin khair… (taking deep breath and…) sir please aap iss shadi sy zada umeedien na rakhien please… Main ny Bhavna ko bhi bata dia hai, yeh shadi unhien aik qaid k siwa aur kuch nahin dy pae gi, kuch bhi nahin…_

_ACP sir in hurt: Abhijeet tum mairi baiti ka itna bara imtehan nahin ly sakty, yeh zulm nahin ker sakty tum uss py baita please…_

_Abhijeet in convincing tone: Sir please aap k paas ab bhi time hai, apni baiti ko bach'cha lien iss zulm sy, mairy paas unhien dainy k liye kuch bhi nahin hai sir… (in hurt…) please sir main apni zindagi tou brbad ker chukka hoon, mujhy kisi aur ki zindagi brbad kerny ka karen na ban'nany dien sir please… (in extreme pain and hurt…) Pehly hi pata nahin ks paap ki easi saza mili hai mujhy aap kyun kisi aur ka naseeb mairy naseeb k sath joor k unn ka naseeb bhi brbad ker daina chahty hain… (while taking off the finger-ring…) sir please…_

_And he forwarded the ring towards ACP sir, who looked towards the ring for few moments and then towards Abhijeet: Tum ny Bhavna ko yeh sb bata dia hai kya…? (Abhijeet nodded with down head… ACP sir added…) Aur uss k baad bhi uss ny tum sy engagement ker li aur yeh janty hoye bhi k yeh shadi uss k kisi sapny ko pura na ker paye shaid kabhi bhi, woh yeh shadi kerny py taiyar hai tou mujhy bhi apni baiti py pura bharosa hai… (taking deep breath and in strong tone…) Ring pehen lo Abhijeet, subha main Bureau mein bhi tumhari shadi ka time announce ker dun ga…_

_Abhijeet looked him in extreme pain and hurt and just closed his fist tightly in which he was holding the ring while ACP sir started looking outside the window silently… Abhijeet taking a helpless sigh, just closed his eyes while resting his head on head-rest when after few minutes he heard…_

_ACP sir's shocking voice: Daya…!_

_Abhijeet instantly opened his eyes and after glancing at ACP sir once, followed his gaze and found Daya and Tarika coming out from maternity clinic… They both shared a glance and…_

_ACP sir: Driver gari Daya ki gari ki taraf moro…_

_Driver obeyed him and soon parked the car near Daya's car, who stopped while opening his side's car door after seeing ACP sir's car… An soon as the car stopped, ACP sir and Abhijeet got down from the car… _

**_KITNI MUD'DAT BAAD MILA THA, USS SY MAIRA NASEEBA…_**

**_MAAR DIA MAIRY YAR KO TU NY, JA BE-DARD RAQEEBA…_**

**_AAAAAAAAAA…_**

_Daya looked towards them and then towards Tarika…_

_Daya sternly: Tarika, gari mein baitho…_

_Tarika obeyed him silently and Daya turned towards them: Mujhy gari nikalni hai, aap ki gari ny mairi gari ka rasta block ker dia hai…_

_ACP sir in calm tone: Janta hoon main yeh baat… Mujhy tum sy kuch baat kerni hai, ho sakti hai kya…?_

_Daya thought for few moments and while nodding: Ghar aa jaien, main issy ly k ghar hi ja raha tha…_

_ACP sir nodded and they got seated in their cars and went towards Daya's home…_

_Daya's Home…_

_Daya reached first there and when ACP sir and Abhijeet reached there, they heard…_

_Daya angrily: Ab yahin khari raho gi kya, ghar mein jao tum…_

_Tarika in low tone: Woh sir aaye thy tou…_

_Daya cutting her teasingly: Sir aaye hain ya Abhijeet aaya hai…_

_Tarika instantly: Daya please…_

_Daya in extreme anger: Just shut up, jao yahan sy aur jb tk main na kahon bahir mt nikalna kamry sy, just leave now…_

_Tarika instantly left from there while Daya jerking his head and while grumbling turned and saw them standing near their car…_

_Daya taking deep breath: Aaien, baith k baat kerty hain…_

_ACP sir nodded silently and the three went inside the home while on way…_

_ACP sir in calm tone: Daya itna rash mt behave kia karo Tarika sy, uss ki tabiyt bhi theek nahin hai ab tou…_

_Daya looked him strangely and: Kyun, kya hua hai uss ki tabiyt ko…?_

_ACP sir confusingly: Kya hua matlab… Tum abhi ussy clinic sy hi ly k aa rahy ho na…?_

_Daya jerking his head: Arrey sir chorien uss ki tabiyt ko, pata nahin ks baat ka matam kerti rehti hai hr waqt… Kuch nahin hua hai ussy, doctor ny khud bola hai k theek hai woh bilkul bs dramy nahin khatam hoty iss k hunh… _

_ACP sir sighed helplessly while entering inside the drawing-room…_

_Daya while signaling towards sofa: Aap log baithien, main aata hoon…_

_And he made his way towards the kitchen and they again heard Daya's loud angry voice: Tumhien kamry mein jany ka kaha tha main ny, yahan kya ker rahi ho tum… (They could not hear what Tarika replied instead after few moments again heard Daya as…) Acha acha theek hai, tray rakh k foren chali jana wahan sy, warna tumhary sath kya ho ga janti ho na tum…_

_And soon Daya entered inside again with Tarika, who immediately left from there after placing juice glasses and snacks on table… Daya sat there with them when…_

_ACP sir in pain: Daya tum kyun ker rahy ho uss bechari k sath easa… Patni hai woh tumhari, kuch tou apny naam ki hi laaj rakh lo tum, rehem hi ker doo uss bechari py…_

_Daya in cold tone: Apny naam ki hi laaj rakh raha hoon tabhi ab tk woh iss ghar mein nazar aa rahi hai warna kb ka chor chukka hota ussy…_

_ACP sir angriy: Sharam nahin aati tumhien… Kyun chor chuky hoty haan, mazak samjh rakha hai kya tum ny shadi ko… Jb hum sb keh rahy thy k divorce dy doo ussy tb tou mani nahin kisi ki aur ab jb ussy sb sy zada tumhary pyar aur sath ki zarort hai tou ussy chorny ki baat ker rahy ho tum, dimagh bilkul hi kharab ho gaya hai kya tumhara…_

_Daya giving annoyed look: Aap ko shaid mujh sy koe baat kerni thi…_

_ACP sir in anger: Mujhy pata hai k mujhy kya kerna hai aur main yahan kyun aaya hoon… (Teasingly…) Tumhari tarhan maira dimagh kharab nahin hua hai abhi k ghalti py ghalti karta jaon aur phir bhi pata na ho k asal mein kerna kya chahta hoon…_

**_KISI HUSN K HAIN ASEER HUM…_**

**_KHUSHI AIK HAI TOU HAIN AIK HUM…_**

_Daya angrily: Main ny koe ghalti nahin ki, shadi ki hai… Ab mujhy kya pata tha k shadi mujh sy karey gi aur dil mein Abhijeet ko…_

_ACP sir angrily while standing: Bkwas band karo tum apni, thori si bhi sharam nahin aai kya tumhien apni patni py itna behoda ilzam lagaty hoye aur khabardar jo Abhijeet ko iss sb mein ly k aaye tou… Yeh tumhara aur Tarika ka aaps ka masla aur so called mohabbat hai tou ab bhugto bhi tum khud hi, samjhy…_

_Daya who was also standing, annoyingly: Tou bhugt hi raha hoon, aap log hi baar baar mairi personal life mein interfere kerty hain… Kabhi woh, Salunkhy sahab police bhaij daity hain aur kabhi aap aa jaty hain mujhy shadi k maini samjhany… (in sulky tone…) Pata nahin kyun bhool jaty hain aap log k aap logon ki inn sb baton sy mujhy kitni frustration hoti hai aur ab aap tou chaly jaien gy, baad mein Tarika k sath jo ho ga uss ka ilzam mujhy mt dijye ga…_

_ACP sir hurriedly: Daya please tum Tarika ko kuch nahin kaho gy… Ab tou tum ussy hum sy milny bhi nahin daity, jaisa tum chahty ho bilkul waisa kerti hai woh… Phir ab ussy kyun itna torture kerty ho tum, haan…_

_Daya looking him sternly: Mairi patni hai woh, mairy jo dil mein aaye ga main karon ga uss k sath, aap ko uss sy koe problem nahin hona chahiye…_

_ACP sir furiously: Patni hai, zrkharid ghulam nahin hai tumhari… Jeeta jagta insan hai woh bhi js sy tum ny zindagi cheen li hai…_

_Daya laughed loudly on that while the two got confused while Daya looking him teasingly: Main ny tou ussy Abhijeet sy cheena hai, ab ager Abhijeet hi uss ki zindagi hai tou main kya ker sakta hoon…_

_Abhijeet in pain: Tum ny mujh sy bohut kuch cheena hai Daya sb sy berh k maira bhai cheen lia hai tum ny, maar dia hai tum ny ussy aur aaj mujhy tum sy bohut shaded nafrat ho gae hai Daya… (in anger and hurt…) Tum sy bhi aur tumhari patni sy bhi, bohut nafrat kerta hoon main tum dono sy, kash tum dono kabhi mairi zindagi mein na aaye hoty tou aaj main ya zindon mein hota ya murdon mein yun apni sans laiti lash ko ghasit na raha hota main…_

**_JO KHALISH TUJHY HAI MUJHY BHI HAI…_**

**_YEH HAIN AIK JAISI HI AANKHIEN NUUM…_**

_Daya looking in his eyes, in serious tone: Nafrat kerna bohut aasan hota hai Abhijeet, lekin nibhana bohut mushkil… Aik taraf keh rahy ho k mujh sy nafrat hai aur dosri taraf khud ko zinda lash bol rahy ho… (in strict tone…) Itni nafrat kerty ho tou apni iss zinda lash mein zindagi kyun nahin phoonk laity, kyun baithy hoye ho ab bhi Tarika k intizar mein… (Calmly…) Mt baitho, la-hasil intizar rahy ga kyun k Tarika tumhien ab kabhi nahin mil paye gi, not at any cost…_

_Abhijeet smiled and: Yeh tumhari ghalat-fehmi hai Daya k mujhy Tarika ka intizar hai… (In pain…) Tum tou mujhy kabhi samjh hi nahin sakey Daya aur yehi ghalti main ny bhi ker di aur tumhari masoom sorat aur pyar kerny waley, soft Daya k peechy chupy iss asal aur be-had ghatiya Daya ko nahin daikh paya main…_

**_HAI TAIRI TARHAN MAIRI AARZOO… _**

**_MAIN KISI KO DAIKHON KAREEB SY…_**

_Daya in smile: Tou yeh tumhari ghalti hai na Abhijeet k tum asal Daya ko kabhi pehchan hi nahin paye… (taking sigh…) Kitna samjhaya iss dunia ny tumhien k aik annat k peechy apni zindagi brbad mt karo pata nahin ks ka aur kaisa khoon…_

_Abhijeet cutting him angrily: Daya stop it, just stop it… Aaj tk kisi ki itni himet nahin hue k mairy samny iss tarhan ki fazool bkwas ker sakey aur tum jo kuch ker rahy ho uss ka ilzam apny khoon ko mt doo tum… (In stiff tone…) Anaat hona koe burai nahin hai, main bhi anaat hoon aur mujhy bhi mairy maa baap yaad nahin lekin iss ka yeh matlab nahin hai k ghaltiyan main karon aur gunah apny khoon py daal dun… (In hurt…) Tum km sy km aur kuch nahin tou apny marey hoye maa baap ko tou baksh doo, unn per tou apni ghaltiyon ka ilzam mt dalo tum…_

_Daya took deep breath and looking towards him: Tum mein aur mujh mein bohut fark hai Abhijeet, ab tk tou tumhien iss baat ka yakeen bhi ho gaya ho ga… Khair…_

_And he stopped seeing Tarika's reflection in the mirror and then turned towards the door where she was standing…_

_Daya angrily: Tumhien zaban ki baat samjh aana bilkul hi band ho gaya hai kya… (while moving towards her…) dosri tarhan sy samjhaon kya…?_

_Tarika instantly took a back step, looking scared while ACP sir instantly: Daya…!_

_Daya stopped but was still looking angry while Tarika in weak tone: Woh, pho… Phone aaya hai aap ka… (forwarding the mobile…) Yeh aap sath nahin ly gaye thy tou room mein hi…_

_Daya took the mobile roughly from her and: Pehly nahin bata sakti thi phone ka, faltu mein time waste kerwa dia maira… (while pushing her aside…) ab samny sy hat'to bhi…_

**_MAIN BIKHAR GAYA HOON MAGER NAHIN, GILA KOE MUJH KO RAQEEB SY…_**

_And he went outside from there while talking on phone and Tarika looked towards them and turned to move when…_

_ACP sir in extreme pain: Tarika yeh kya halat bana rakhi hai tum ny apni… Kyun nahin nikalna chahti tum iss narak sy… Kyun brdasht ker rahi ho easey pagal aur jahil aadmi ko…_

_Tarika in hurt: Sir please Daya ko kuch na kahien please, kuch na kahien unhien…_

_ACP sir angrily: Kyun na kahon ussy mein kuch… Iss waqt tou hum yahan hain tou iss tarhan sy baat ker raha hai tum sy, baad mein tou pata nahin kya kerta ho ga tumhary sath…_

_Tarika in pain: Sir please main ny yeh shadi apni marzi sy ki thi aur main khush hoon Daya k sath, please aap…_

_ACP sir cutting her in anger: Tumhien main aandha dikhta hun ya pagal, haan… (Tarika lowered her head silently… ACP sir sternly…) Tarika, Daya ny bhi yeh shadi apni khushi aur marzi sy ki thi… (after glancing at Abhijeet, in pain…) Kisi rishty, kisi k vishwas, kisi ki perwa nahin ki uss ny… (Tarika looked towards Abhijeet, who was silently staring on floor… ACP sir took deep breath and added…) Tarika zulm ko khamoshi sy berdasht kerna bhi zalim ki madad kerny k jaisa hi hota hai, tum kyun nahin samajhti yeh baat…_

**_MAIN BIKHAR GAYA HOON MAGER NAHIN, GILA KOE MUJH KO RAQEEB SY…_**

_Tarika looked towards him and in low tone: Sir, doctor Salunkhy kaisy hain…?_

_ACP sir teasingly: Daya ny bataya nahin kya tumhien…?_

_Tarika kept silence while looking down and same time Daya entered inside and to ACP sir: Kya batana tha mujhy issy…?_

_ACP sir looked him and: Daya, yeh baiti hai Salunkhy ki, tum uss sy tou baat kerwa dia karo iss ki, beshak apny samny kerwa dia karo… Tum ny daikha hai na ussy lab. mein, kitna preshan rehta hai iss ko ly k woh…_

_Daya coldly: Yeh sb unhien mairy khilaf domestic violence ka case file kerny sy pehly sochna chahiye tha k Tarika unn ki baiti hony k sath sath mairi patni bhi hai aur unn k kisi bhi ghalat kadam ki saza iss ko brdasht kerni parey gi… (turning towards Tarika, angrily…) Salunkhy sahab ko yaad kerna chor doo ab tum, kitni baar kaha hai tumhien yeh… Aienda ager yeh naam tumhari zaban py aaya tou kuch aur bolny k kabil nahin raho gi, samjhi tum…_

_ACP sir loudly: Daya tameez mein raho tum, patni hai yeh tumhari… _

_Daya angrily: Tou iss ko bhi chahiye k yaad rakhy k iss k pati ko koun log pasand hain aur koun nahin… Janti hai achy sy k kya kia hai iss k so called baap ny mairy sath, phir bhi unn ka ziker kerny sy nahin rukti yeh…_

_ACP sir angrily: Tumhari tarhan nahin hai yeh k aik hi jhatky mein sb rishty, sb tameez bhula dy… (in pain and hurt…) Tum ny tou bohut aaram sy apny so called baap ko bhula dia Daya…_

_Daya looked towards ACP sir for few moments and: Aap ny bhi tou aik lamha nahin lagaya mujhy chorny mein… (Taking deep breath…) Khair, ab inn sb baton ka koe faida nahin hai tou inhien rehny hi daity hain… (turning towards Tarika…) Aur tum kya yahan py chipk k khari ho gae ho, mobile dy k wapis nahin ja sakti thi tum…?_

_ACP sir again: Main ny roka tha Tarika ko…_

_Daya nodded disappointingly and: Tumhien tou pata chal hi gaya hai na maira bohut achy sy tou baat suun k ja nahin sakti thi wapis aur yeh batao k khwab mein lagaya tha kya mobile charging py…?_

_Tarika confusingly: Aap ny kb kaha mobile charge kerny ka…?_

_Daya in extreme anger: Aandhi ho kya tum, dikhta nahin kya k battery down hai mobile ki…_

_Tarika in low tone: I am sorry, woh aap ny mujhy mobile use kerny sy mana kia hai tou main ny daikha nahin…_

_Daya furiously: Jb yahan lai thi issy tb yaad nahin aaya k main ny mana kia hua hai tumhien mobile ko hath lagany sy, haan…?_

_ACP sir interviening: Daya bs ker doo tum, hum hain yahan issi baat ki sharam ker lo tum thori…_

_Daya angrily to her: Bs mil gaya sakoon tumhien, kamry mein jao aur issy charging py lagao… Tumhien main baad mein daikhta hoon, jao yahan sy foren…_

_Tarika left from there in the same second while grabbing the mobile from him and Daya turned towards them, still wearing angry expressions on his face…_

_Abhijeet disgustingly: Sach mein Daya mujhy bohut sharam aati hai khud py k tum kabhi mairy bhai thy… Itny jahil, itny bdtameez ho gaye ho tum… (in pain and hurt…) Daya tumhien ho kya gaya hai, jb bhi kabhi Bureau mein easa domestic violence ka case aata tha, tum woh pehly shaks hoty thy jo iss k khilaf khary hoty thy aur ab tum yeh jahilon wali herkatien kerty phir rahy ho, mujhy vishwas nahin hota Daya, bilkul vishwas nahin hota…_

**_DIA DARD KOE DAWA NA DI…_**

**_MAIRI JAAN MUJH MEIN NAHIN RAHI…_**

_Daya coldly: Tum jb shadi karo gy na… (Teasingly…) Bl k ager kabhi karo gy tou jitna marzi dil chahy civilized tareky sy behave ker laina apni patni sy, main kuch nahin bolon ga beech mein, theek hai…_

_ACP sir angrily while stressing: Iss Sunday ko yani kal shaam, Abhijeet ki shadi hai Daya… _

_Daya stunned and immediately: Ks sy…?_

_ACP sir looked him keenly for few moments while Daya also realized his words and grabbing juice glass from table: Easey na daikhen mujhy… Easey hi poucha hai main ny nahin batana chahty tou aap ki marzi…_

_And he started sipping the juice wearing calm expressions on his face when after waiting for few minutes, finally ACP sir spoke…_

_ACP sir silently: Bhavna sy… (Daya moved his gaze towards him in confusion so he added…) Mairy dost Kapoor ki baiti hai aur mairy liye bilkul mairi apni baiti jaisi, abhi unhien k ghar sy aa rahy hain hum, (taking a pause…) Abhijeet aur Bhavna ki engagement ker di hai aaj…_

_Daya looked towards Abhijeet for few moments in silence and taking deep breath just gave a slight node to ACP sir silently…_

_Abhijeet teasingly: Tum ny mujhy congrates nahin kia Daya, aakhir itni bari news di hai tumhien sir ny…_

_Daya looked towards him and in serious tone: Kyun k mujhy yehi sahi laga… Tum pehly sy hi kafi zakhmi ho, socha aik aur zakham na dun tumhien…_

**_KOE RANG REH GAYA UN-CHUAAA…_**

**_KOE BAAT REH GAE UN-KAHIII…_**

_Abhijeet looked him in extreme pain while ACP sir strictly: Kya kehna chahty ho tum Daya, matlab kya hai tumhara haan…? Abhijeet bohut khush hai iss rishty sy, samjhy tum…_

_Daya in smile, nodded disappointingly and: G sir dikh raha hai k kitna khush hai Abhijeet… (to ACP sir, in serious tone…) Itna khush hai aap ka baita k aaj engagement hue hai iss ki aur iss ki ongli [Finger…] mein angothi tk nahin…_

_They both were shocked and ACP sir instantly looked towards Abhijeet's ring-finger, which was empty…_

_ACP sir sternly: Abhijeet ring kahan hai tumhari, pehno jaldi mairy samny…_

_Abhijeet puzzled: Woh sir… ri, ring woh…_

_Daya cutting him: Sir aap log purana ghar baich rahy hain kya aur Quails bhi…?_

_ACP sir turned his attention towards him while Abhijeet silently relieved a relax sigh but looked towards Daya in confusion while Daya was looking at ACP sir, wearing calm expressions on his face…_

**_K MAIRY KHUDA HAIN TAIRY SIWA…_**

**_YEH SABHI MASEEHA AJEEB SY…_**

_ACP sir nodded and: Haan, tumhain koe masla hai kya iss sy…?_

_Daya shook his head and: Nahin, acha ker rahy hain aap… Ager thora khatam ker k bohut kuch bachaya ja sakta hai tou uss thory ko khatam ker daina chahiye, bilkul khatam…_

_Abhijeet in hurt: Tum ny thora khatam ker k kya bachaya Daya…?_

_Daya looked him and: Main ny apna thora khatam hi nahin kia Abhijeet, main ny tou apna sb kuch khatam ker dia, sb kuch…_

**_MAIN BIKHAR GAYA HOON MAGER NAHIN, GILA KOE MUJH KO RAQEEB SY…_**

_Abhijeet in pain: Aur kyun kia tum ny easa…? Tumhien ks ny haq dia mujh sy mairy bhai ko chen'nany ka…? Ks ny haq dia tumhien mairi zindagi tabah kerny ka, ks ny…?_

_Daya in straight tone: Main ny sirf apni zindagi ki aik naye shurawat ki hai uss sy ager tumhari zindagi kharab ya tabah hue tou uss sb mein maira koe dosh nahin hai Abhijeet… (in deep tone…) Tum bhi bohut jald apni naye zindagi shuru kerny ja rahy ho, dihan rakhna kisi aur ki zindagi tabah na ho uss sy…_

_Abhijeet loudly in anger and pain: Bata chukka hun main Bhavna ko, nahin dy sakta main unhien kuch bhi, nahin hai mairy paas kuch bhi kisi ko dainy k liye, samjhy tum, kuch nahin hai mairy paas…_

_And he rushed out from there while tears rolled down from his eyes in speed… _

**_MAIN BIKHAR GAYA HOON MAGER NAHIN, GILA KOE MUJH KO RAQEEB SY…_**

_ACP sir and Daya silently looked him going away, having their own thoughts and feelings…_

Abhijeet went silent after that and Bhavna looked towards her hand in which she was holding his hand while they both were sitting on bench present there… A small smile came on Bhavna's lips seeing the ring was present there and she softly pressed Abhijeet's hand…

Abhijeet looked towards her and: Ring car ki seat py hi chout gae thi mujh sy, shukr hai wapis aany py mil gae warna sir sy bohut dant perti…

Bhavna smiled and: Bohut darty thy na aap uncle sy…?

Abhijeet in smile: Ab bhi bohut drta hoon… (while standing…) Chalo ghar chalien ab, kafi time ho gaya hai…

Bhavna too stood up and they both made their way towards the home in casual talks…

Claridge's Hotel…

Room # 101…

Aryaan was busy in watching the foot-ball match while Puneet could be seen on his bed, sleeping peacefully when Aryaan's mobile rang…

Aryaan after looking at the caller ID, happily after attending the call: Hello Dad, how are you…? Watching match…?

Daya smilingly: I'm fine my soul, just reached in hotel after a business dinner, so not watching the match… How are you both…?

Aryaan smiled with: We are fine and Chen is sleeping… (Making face…) God, Dad he is so boring as how can one miss Brazil's match, to do that one must be boring, right na…?

Daya stressingly: Excuse me…?

Aryaan sheepishly: Com'on Dad I am not talking about you yar… You were busy so you are exempt from this category…

Daya in tease smile: It's so kind of you mister…

Aryaan chuckled with: Oooh don't worry about this I can show such kindness time to time to you…

Daya in threatening tone: Meet me at home then I will tell you who is more kind…

Aryaan hurriedly: Dad I was just kidding… (sadly…) Now if I will not do fun with you then with whom I can do all this, hmm…?

Daya sternly: Aryaan now stop doing this emotional drama baita… I am yours Dad and know you much more than you…

Aryaan joyfully: OK Dad so tell me what was I doing just before your call…?

Daya sighing heavily: Watching the TV screen absent-mindedly and was thinking about me and missing me and waiting for my call…

Aryaan un-deliberately: Absolutely right… (clearing his throat…) I mean, yeah Sunil uncle rang to Puneet and was asking about you, have you talked to him…?

Daya nodded with: Yes, I had talked to him few minutes back…

Aryaan silently: Anything serious…?

Daya quite and then: Nahin mairi jaan, easey hi casual talks k liye phone kia actually he has invested some money in our business and was asking about that, nothing serious…

Aryaan totally silent for few moments and then to change the topic: Dad you know Neymar is also playing the match and…

Daya cutting him silently: Aryaan, I am feeling tired son… You take care of the both and yourself baita, will meet you soon…

Aryaan softly: You too take care Dad and please don't bother my Dad by thinking too much… Missing you a lot Dad, bye…

Daya lovingly: Bye my red rabbit, love you, good night…

Aryaan caringly: Love you too Dad, good night…

And the line got cut by both sides and sighing heavily, they just rested their heads on head-rests while closing their eyes and were in their own pool of thoughts…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please friends do review phir main next chapter bhi jaldi post ker dun gi, promise… :)

Take care you all… :)


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N…**

Rukmani, Yeah dear, I am sorry I was out of home., just opened the site and immediately started working on the next update, sorry again yar… Dear chapter 100% ready nahin hoty, thora sa work out kerna perta hai, but sirf thora sa… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Adwiti, Same problem yar, I too hate exams, hehe… Bohut dimagh kharab hota hai yar sach mein… ;) Best of luck dear for your exams, give your best… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, November mein hota hai… Daya sir sy 13 din bari hun, ahahahah… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Sira, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Avika, Yar abhi tou mairi holidays hain, September mein classes start hoon gi, timings classes py depend kerty hain… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Harjeet, Haha nice to know dear, keep going, haha… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, I am fine, how are you…? Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Jassi, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Tanya, Thank you so very much auntie, means a lot to me, thanks again… :)

Amar Singh, Thank you so much sir, means a lot to me, thanks again… :)

Khushi, Oooh dear really a very big and veryyy good news… I am really happy after knowing about Sukhmani's successful session… Thank you dear, love you both and stay blessed… :)

Neha143, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, G auntie main koshish kerti hun ussy samjhany ki aur bohut acha laga uss k attitude mein positive change daikh k… I am really feeling blessed to have such friends… Thank you so much auntie, thanks a lot… :)

Yash, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Waheguru, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

CID-Abhi, G bach'chy bilkul theek kia aap ny as thori beemari ko hi paker laina chahiye warna zada chuttiyan laini per jati hain na… Apna dihan rakho ta k achy sy perh sako and yeah a bone crushing hug on this brilliant success doll… Thank you doll, love you and stay blessed… :)

Adi, Good to know dear… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Sheenam, Hahaha its fine doll, as interest aata jata rehta hai, its part of game you know, heheh… ;) ;) Thank you doll, love you and stay blessed… :)

Raveena, Yeah yar main ny pehly nahin daikhien episodes, Friday ki daikhna start ki tou boring lagi but then I can't resist aur main ny teenon epsidoes daikh lien net py aur Friday ka promo daikh k tou ab Friday ka intizar hi nahin ho raha, hahhaa… Thank you doll, love you and stay blessed… :)

Diya, Hhahahahahhahah god Diya you are too much… Chalo phir kero intizar aur late stories perhny ka bohut faida hota hai, mairi practice hai, hahaha… Thank you doll, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hhahahahahahaha god yeh theek hai ab aap ny khud keh dia hai k beshak DUO ko na milwao, ab baad mei mujh py koe ilzam nahin aana chahiye hai na, haha… ;) ;) :D Hhahahaah ab ussy kya pata k main tou yadoon mein hi kho gae, hahahaa… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed, yight hug… :)

Guest, Waow g bari khushi hue aae sb jaan k ty dua kerdi aan k tussi hamesha aienj hi khush ravo ty thawdy dona da sath aienj hi bana ravy… Khush ravo g ty sada hasdy ravo, merbani g ty love you… :)

Anjali, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Kitty, Thank you so very much doll, love you and stay blessed… :)

Cracresta, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

DUOangel95, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Katiiy, Yeah dear I will to make that situation soon… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Krittika, Hahaha sorry doll answer is as expected, main iss waqt kuch reveal nahin ker sakti… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Oooh dear the thing is k main ny bhi purani CID nahin daikhi aur main ny uss OS k start mein mention bhi kia tha k main ny daikhi nahin hai that all was my own imagination… Iss topic py abhi tk tou kisi ny likha nahin hai shaid ya shaid DF di ny likha hai, sorry yar mujhy bilkul idea nahin hai… Aur yar I am sorry lekin kyun k main ny woh wali CID daikhi hi nahin hai tou main shaid likh na paon uss pu ya phir OS ho sakta hai, aap ko OS acceptable hai…? Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Purvi, Oooh doll really bad to know about Purvi, I wish her to recover very soon dear… Give my lots of love and prayers to her dear please and yeah doll I know that she was just kidding, I haven't taken that all seriously yar… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Poonum, Thank you so very much dear, mean a lot to me… Love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Yeah doll, I'll try my best… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Shzk, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

DUO-angel, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Abhirikafan, Dear you need to wait to know the answer… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

A VERY BIG THANKS WITH A TIGHT HUG to all GUESTS, who shared their precios feed-back here… Thanks a lot you people, I am really obliged… Love you all and stay blessed…

Here is the next up-date, have fun please…

* * *

England…

London…

Claridge's Hotel…

Room # 101…

Aryaan and Puneet were sleeping in their beds, peacefully when after few minutes Puneet got awaken and after looking at the wall clock, he finally moved out from the bed and looked towards Aryaan, who was still in his dreamland… Puneet smiled and moved towards bathroom to get fresh and soon returned and made his way towards Aryaan's bed, who was still sleeping…

Puneet softly while shaking Aryaan: Aani… Aani wake up yar… Aani…

Aryaan in deep sleep: Hmm…

Puneet still trying: Aani wake up buddy, we are getting late, wake up…

Aryaan covering his head with blanket, in sleepy voice: Getting late for what…?

Puneet removing blanket from his head: To go for a jog, now get up…

Aryaan changing his side: No Chen, I don't want to go today… You too go to sleep, good night…

And he again covered his head with blanket…

Puneet angrily murmured: Iss ko uthana dunia ka sb sy mushkil kaam hai, pata nahin uncle kaisy utha laity hain… (and then angrily while taking off his blanket…) Aani, I said get up, so just get up and it's not night, it's morning, utho jaldi…

Aryaan looked him with half opened eyes which were filled with sleep and: Yar tum ny khud tou match daikha nahin aur soo gaye, main ny tou pura match daikha hai na, tum bhi soo jao, aaj jog ki chut'ti kerty hain…

But before he could change his side, Puneet in anger grabbed his arm and pulled him up to make him sit…

Aryaan angrily: Tum bohut zada burey ho Chen, soney bhi nahin daity… Aik din jog py na jaty tou kya ho jata, haan…

Puneet strictly: Main change kerny ja raha hun, jb wapis aaon tou tum mujhy yahan nazar na aao, samjhy…

And he went to change his night suit and Aryaan while grumbling again fell on his back, covering his face with blanket…

Puneet from bathroom: Aani uth gaye ho ya pani dalon tumhary oper…

Aryaan in the most irritative and angry tone: Utha hua hoon, tumhary hoty hoye koe soo sakta hai kya sakoon sy…

And in reply got a laughing voice of Puneet which raised his anger bar and he finally got up from the bed while jerking his head and after folding his blanket, moved and banged on bathroom door…

Aryaan angrily: Ab bahir niklo gy bhi ya ander hi soo gaye ho tum…?

Puneet from inside, to irritate him more: Bathroom mein sirf tum hi soo sakty ho Aani, main nahin…

Aryaan angrily: Ha ha bohut hi acha joke tha ab bahir aao warna main soo jaon ga, phir utha k dikhana mujhy tum…

Puneet in smiley tone: Tum aik baar uth jao phir nahin sotey ho Aani tou ab koe naya threat socho…

Aryaan furiously: Bahir aa rahy ho k drwaza toron…?

Puneet while coming out: Ab main tumhari wajah sy hotel ko itna demage tou nahin pohancha sakta na…

Aryaan looking him angrily: Tum mujhy aaj raat jaldi soo k dikhana zara, jb tk main nahin so'on ga tumhien bhi jagaye rakhon ga daikhna tum…

And he went inside the bathroom while Puneet from behind: Some dreams never come true my friend…

Aryaan angrily: We will see this later…

Puneet smiled and: As you say sleepy man…

And then he in smile got busy in wearing joggers and soon Aryaan also joined him there and both of them left from there after locking the door from outside and grabbing there mobiles and pocket-purses…

Aryaan after giving the room's key on reception, turned towards Puneet and while moving out with him: Chen first we will go in the pet shop…

Puneet smiled and: This is what; I was waiting to hear since you woke up…

Aryaan angrily: OK so now stop teasing on me; we are going there, OK…?

Puneet in calm tone: Aani it's early for this yar… (after seeing Aryaan's face, added…) OK, after completing our tracks, we will go there first, happy now…?

Aryaan in smile: Yup…

Puneet relived a relax sigh and: OK so after completing three rounds, we will go in gym and after spending an hour there, will complete two rounds more, agree…?

Aryaan shrugged his shoulders with: Yeah, agree…

Puneet smiled and: So let's start…

Aryaan nodded in smile and the two started completing their tracks… During jog…

Aryaan initiated: I talked with Dad last night and he told me that uncle called him just to do some casual talks and discuss some business matters, that's all…

Puneet silently: But Baba is not a business man Aani, he is a Psychiatrist…

Aryaan nodded and: Yeah but he had invested some money with Dad, so was talking about that…

Puneet silently: Do you believe on this…?

Aryaan taking sigh: Are we having any other option instead of believing on this…?

Puneet after few moments of silence, in fresh tone: So what about the last match, I saw Neymar was playing, did he manage to show his spell…?

Aryaan smiled and: No, the match went draw…

Puneet teasingly: Oooh at least they did not lose…

Aryaan angrily: It's not easy to make Brazil lose, hunh…

Puneet smiled and: So how many goals yours Brazil's team did…?

Aryaan in low tone: Zero…

Puneet stopped in shock: What…?

Aryaan also got stopped and just shrugged his shoulders while looking him and: Maxico is always a very tough competitor of Brazil… (signaling him to start the jog again, he added…) And I must say Ochoa was really good in last match, looking really active and Hawked-eye…

Puneet confusingly while joining him in jog again: Who is Ochoa…?

Aryaan answered: Maxico team's goal-keeper…

Puneet while nodding: Oooh right… So after getting free from breakfast we will first take Victor from pet-shop and then will go for shopping, what you think…?

Aryaan nodded and: Great idea and I want to do some shopping for didi as I want to buy some gifts for her but don't know what to buy, so you need to guide me in that matter, right…?

Puneet sheepishly: But Aani I too purchase things in didi's guidance…

Aryaan shocked: What, tum ny kabhi didi ko koe surprise gift nahin dia kya… God, Chen tum kb barey ho gy yar…?

Puneet angrily: Uss waqt Maa guide kerti hain mujhy samjhy aur main tumhary mukably mein tou kafi independent hoon… (challengingly…) aur daikhna tum main love marriage karon ga tumhari tarhan arranged nahin hunh…

Aryaan teasingly: Haan haan zaror, mili kya ab tk koe aandhi…?

Puneet looked him in shock: Kya… (angrily…) Bohut lucky ho gi woh js sy bhi mairi shadi ho gi kismet tou mairi bhabhi ki phooty gi hunh…

Aryaan casually: Tumhari bhabhi ho gi hi nahin…

Puneet instantly stopped in shock and: Kya, matlab kya hai tumhara…?

Aryaan till then realized what he had said so trying to cope up with the situation as…

Aryaan smilingly: Arrey yar mazak ker raha hoon, Dad ka bs chaly tou kal hi apni bahu ly aaien, shukr hai abhi tou studies ka bahana hai mairy paas issi liye ruky hoye hain Dad…

Puneet silently: Aur tum kya chahty ho Aani…? Tumhary dil mein kya hai…?

Aryaan taking deep breath: Chen main khud ko share kerny sy drta hoon, ager main apni life mein involve ho k Dad sy dour ho gaya tou… Yar main Dad sy dour nahin jana chahta hoon, mairy liye hum dono k beech mein koe teesra acceptable nahin hai yar, bilkul bhi nahin…

Puneet in smile while placing hand on his shoulder: Mairi bhabhi zaror aaye gi Aani aur woh teesri nahin dosri ho gien yar… (Aryaan looked him in confusion… Puneet added softly…) Kyun k tum aur uncle already aik ho aur kabhi alag nahin ho sakty, hai na…?

Aryaan nodded him with moist eyes and hugged him tightly… Puneet just silently rubbed his back and after few moments they got separated and again started completing their track when Puneet feeling Aryaan's silence…

Puneet to divert his mind, naughtily: Wasey Mr. Aryaan Daya, aap k kya khalayat hain love marriage kerny walon k love k barey mein, haan…

Aryaan casually: Nothing special… Just two vowels, two consonants and two idiots…

Puneet looked him with open mouth while stopping… Aryaan too stopped and looked towards him… They shared few moments glance and both burst out in loud laugh and high-fived while nodding head disappointingly and got busy in their jog again while doing casual talks and masti mazak…

Abhijeet's Rented Apartment…

Abhijeet was busy in reading a newspaper while the oldie DUO were sitting in small lawn present outside their home but Bhavna was nowhere around when Mohina came in lounge and got tensed, seeing only Abhijeet present in the lounge… Mohina knew well that Bhavna would be busy inside the kitchen and she too wanted to go to her but for that she had to pass-by the lounge where Abhijeet was present and she was finding no courage in herself to come in front of her father, therefore she turned to move back in the room when…

Abhijeet while folding the newspaper: Mohina…!

Mohina stopped and only once looked towards Abhijeet in tension, and seeing herself the focus of her father, she was not making any eye-contact with him again… A small smile came on his lips seeing her like that…

Abhijeet in soft tone: Yahan aao…

Mohina nodded in extreme tension and really prayed that her mother come from somewhere to save her while she moved and stood beside him…

Abhijeet grabbed her hand and making her sit beside him: Kya baat hai bhae, aaj tou mairi chirya bohut chup chup lg rahi hai hmm…?

Mohina trying to smile: Kuch nahin Papa, bs bhaiya ko miss ker rahi hoon bohut zada…

Abhijeet smiled and: Koe baat preshan ker rahi hai mairi baiti ko tabhi tou bhaiya yaad aaya hai na… Aakhir apny sarey secrets aap bhaiya sy hi tou share kerti ho, hai na…?

Mohina while resting her head on her father's shoulder: Papa aap sy aik baat pouchon…?

Abhijeet softly while rubbing her head: Hmm poucho…

Mohina in low tone: Papa kisi ko hurt hony sy bachany k liye ager hum sach chupa lien tou yeh ghalat hota hai kya…?

Abhijeet in small smile kissed her head and: Koe sach chupany ki zarort nahin hai mairi baiti ko mujh sy… (Mohina instantly looked towards him and then lowered her head… Abhijeet added while moving her face up…) Bhavna ny bata dia hai mujhy poem ka…

Mohina in shock: Kya… (and then stammering…) Na, nahin… Mai, maira matlab ko… koun si poem ka…?

Abhijeet chuckled and: Aap ko lagta hai kya k aap mujh sy jhoot bol pao gi haan… Aaj tk Bhavna bhi yeh cheez nahin seekh saki baita…

Mohina looked him and: Aap ny danta kya Mummy ko…?

Abhijeet softly: Main ny kabhi danta hai kya aap ki Mummy ko…?

Mohina shook her head and: Nahin… Lekin phir Mummy itni preshan kyun thien, poem hi tou thi na sirf aur thi bhi kitni achi… (excitedly…) Pata hai main ny tou soch lia hai k inn dono poems ki achi si calligraphy ker k, aik bhaiya k room mein lagaon gi aur aik mairy… (annoyingly…) Pata nahin kb khatam ho ga bhaiya ka yeh competition, ager mujhy pata hota na k iss competition ki wajah sy main bhaiya sy mil hi nahin sakon gi tou main na aap ko kehti k aap bhaiya ko permission hi na dien, aap ko pata hai kitni sari baatien jama ho gaien hain mairi bhaiya sy kerny wali…

Abhijeet in smile: Aap ko poems yaad hain kya…?

Mohina moving her head like a pendulum: Nahin, aap hain na, aap bolien gy aur main likhon gi… Bl k rukien, main register ly k aati hoon, aap abhi likhwaien mujhy phir wapis ja k aap busy ho gaye tou…

And she immediately left from there happily to take the register while Abhijeet in murmur: Shukr hai iss ka dimagh htt gaya, wasey kabhi kabhi iss ki yeh zada bolny wali aadat bohut achi rehti hai, kahin sy kahin pohancha daiti hai baat ko khud hi…

And soon Mohina returned and while sitting beside Abhijeet: Chalien Papa likhwana shuru karien lekin aaram aaram sy boliye ga, mujhy neat neat likhna hai…

Abhijeet in smile nodded and then started dictating her, the poems while she was continued with her talks even while writing… After completing both the poems…

Mohina while closing the register, naughtily: Papa aap ko pata hai, main ny kal bhaiya ko dara dia…

Abhijeet amazingly: Aap ny Eshaan ko dara dia, kaisy, kya kia aap ny…

Before Mohina could respond, Bhavna while entering there: Eshaan ki shadi kerwany lagi thi aap ki baiti…

Abhijeet looked her in shock and unbelievably: Kya karany lagi thi…?

Mohina childishly: Papa mazak kia tha main ny tou aur bhaiya bechary tou ron'ny hi lagy thy, kitna maza aaya mujhy… (Excitedly…) Pehly main ny bhaiya ko chiraya k aap ny mujhy poem sunai hai aur phir yeh bhi bataya k aap ko gana gana aata hai tou bhaiya ny bola k yeh cheating hai tou bs main ny bol dia k aap bhaiya ki shadi py gana sunaien gy, tb tou aap mana bhi nahin ker sakien gy… (Happily…) Wasey Papa idea tou acha hai na…

Abhijeet sternly: Mairy paas iss sy zada acha idea hai…

Mohina excitedly: Sach'chi, kya…?

Abhijeet in stern smile: Bhai sy zada aap ko shoq hai mujhy gana gaaty daikhny ka aur bhai ki bhi aawaz bohut achi hai, band ghar ka hi ho jaye ga aur baitiyon ki shadi py maza tou khair zada aata hi hai, hai na…?

Mohina angrily while standing: Party badal li na aap ny itni jaldi, aik tou itna acha idea dia woh bhi free mein lekin sahi kehty hain ghar ki murghi daal barabr… (shrugging her shoulders…) Nahin tou na sahi, main koun sa serious thi lekin aap aaj sy itny intelligent aur brilliant ideas sy khud ko deprive hi samjhien kyun k main ab aap ko koe idea nahin dun gi, hunh…

And she went towards the kitchen angrily while Bhavna looked towards Abhijeet who was still looking in shock and a light laugh came out from Bhavna's mouth…

Abhijeet looked towards her and: Yeh kya tha…?

Bhavna in smile: Aap ki intelligent aur brilliant legal adviser ka ghussa…

Abhijeet taking sigh: Ghussa tou hr waqt naak py baitha hota hai iss k, wasey ghussy mein gae bilkul mujh py hi hai yeh…

Bhavna smiled and: Acha aur bewakoofiyon mein ks py gae hai yeh…?

Abhijeet un-deliberately: Daya py…

And he got shocked on his reply and looked towards Bhavna who was looking him silently while two pairs of feet stopped on door-step while coming inside… Abhijeet looked towards them and then while standing…

Abhijeet silently: Main aata hoon thori dair tk…

Oldie DUO nodded and after glancing at Bhavna, he left the home and went outside while oldie DUO sighed in pain and looked towards Bhavna, who was sitting silently while looking down and sighing heavily, they made their ways towards her while after coming out from the home, Abhijeet stood in the lawn and was looking at a fix point, with fixed stare but was mentally present in some other world…

_Daya's Home…_

_It was the evening time, when Abhijeet rashly parked his car outside Daya's home and stepped down from the car while closing the car door with a loud bang… He moved towards the main door with fast steps and just banged the main door loudly, instead of ringing the door bell which showed his anger bar and mental condition… He again banged the door, seeing no one came to open the door and before he could do that for the third time, the door got opened and the person got shocked seeing him there like that…_

**_YEH JO SAANP SEERHI KA KHEL HAI,_**

**_ABHI SATH THY DONO HM-NAWA,_**

**_WOH BHI 1 PY, MAIN BHI 1 PY…_**

_Abhijeet in extreme anger, moved inside and while standing in the lounge turned towards the person and: Tumhara pati kahan hai, bulao ussy… (rashly…) Samjhta kya hai woh khud ko k mairi life ko js tarhan chahy rule ker sakta hai, mairi life k decisions lainy wala woh hota koun hai, himmet kaisy hue uss ki mairi shadi karany ka suggestion dainy ki haan…_

_Tarika in calm tone: Daya ghar py nahin hain iss waqt…_

_Abhijeet furiously: Tarika maira dimagh iss waqt bohut garam hai, sach sach batao kahan hai woh…_

_Tarika sternly: Mujhy nahin pata, mujhy bata k nahin jaty woh…_

_Abhijeet in frustration: Wapis kb aaye ga yeh tou pata ho ga na…?_

_Tarika shook her head with: Nahin, shaid raat mein aa jaien…_

_Abhijeet confusingly: Raat mein aa jaye matlab…? (in disbelief…) Woh sari sari raat ghar nahin aata kya…?_

_Tarika taking deep breath: Unn ki jb marzi hoti hai, aa jaty hain… (while moving aside…) Aap please jaien yahan sy, jb Daya aaien gy aap tb hi aaiye ga, ager woh abhi aa gaye aur iss tarhan aap ko ghar mein daikh lia tou mairy liye bohut problem ho jaye gi please…_

**_USSY SEERHI MILI, WOH CHARH GAYA,_**

**_MUJHY RASTY MEIN HI DAS LIA,_**

**_MAIRY BAKHT K KISI SAANP NY…_**

_Abhijeet teasingly: Tumhien easa kyun lagta hai k main tumhari perwah karon ga, tum ny mairi perwah ki thi kya…?_

_Tarika annoyingly while turning towards him: Sir please, aap bhool kyun nahin jaty uss sb ko… Main apni zindagi mein aagy berh gae hoon, aap kyun nahin jeeny daity mujhy sakoon sy haan…?_

_Abhijeet angrily while facing her: Maira sakoon brbad ker dia tum dono ny aur chahty ho k main tum dono ko sakoon sy jeeny dun haan… Aur yeh tumhary pati k dil mein shak main ny nahin dala jo tum mujh sy sawal jawab kerny lagi ho samjhi…_

_Tarika rashly: Shak aap ny nahin dala lekin hai tou aap hi ki wajah sy na, aap aakhir shadi ker kyun nahin laity, kyun iss tarhan…_

_Abhijeet cutting her loudly: Tum hoti koun ho mujhy yeh sb bolny wali haan, samjhti kya ho tum khud ko… (in pain…) Kya chahti ho tum k js tarhan tum ny mujhy dhoka dia, main bhi kisi aur larki ko dhoka dun uss sy shadi ker k jb k main yeh achy sy janta hun k ab main kisi ka nahin ho paon ga, sirf tumhary dhoky ki wajah sy Tarika aur main tumhien iss sb k liye kabhi maaf nahin karon ga, kabhi bhi nahin…_

**_BARI DOUR SY PARA LOTNA,_**

**_ZAKHAM KHA K APNY NASEEB KA…_**

_Tarika loudly in anger: Kya dhoka dhoka lagaya hua hai aap ny, main ny koe dhoka nahin dia kisi ko… (took deep breath while turning her back towards him…) Hr kisi ko haq hai apni zindagi k liye behter sy behter intikhab kerny ka, main ny bhi apni zindagi k liye aik behter humsafar chun lia tou kya ghalat kia main ny haan…_

_Abhijeet angrily while grabbing her from arms after turning her towards himself: Yeh tum ny apni zindagi k liye behter faisla kia hai, rooz maar khati ho uss jahil aadmi sy, ghar mein qaid ho k reh gae ho yahan tk k aaj resign bhi ker dia hai job sy… (freeing her with jerk…) halat daikhi hai tum ny apni, kahan sa lagta hai k tumhari shadi ko abhi teen din bhi nahin hoye, haan…_

_Tarika in composed tone: Yeh mairy aur Daya k beech ki baat hai, woh mujhy kaisy treat kerty hain ya mujhy ks haal mein rakha hua hai iss mein main kisi bahir waly ki interference brdasht nahin ker sakti…_

**_WOH 99 PY POHANCH GAYA,_**

**_MAIN 10 K PHAIR MEIN GHIR GAYA…_**

_Abhijeet in hurt: Bahir wala, haan main tou ab bahir wala ho gaya hun lekin Salunkhy sahab k barey mein socha hai kya tum ny Tarika, tum ghalti py ghalti karey ja rahi ho aur tumhien ehsas tk nahin hai iss baat ka…_

_Tarika teasingly: Tou aap kya mujhy yahan yehi ehsas dilany aaye hain… Mairi fikr kerny k bajaye aap khud ki fiker ker lien sir, apni halat daikhi hai aap ny… Mujhy tou chalien mairy halaat ny iss haal py pohancha dia aap ny khud ko daikha hai kya… (grabbed him from his arm while taking him in front of mirror, signaling towards his reflection in mirror…) Daikhen iss mein, kya yeh wohi Snr. Ins. Abhijeet hai, js ki aankhon mein zindagi thi kabhi, js ki aankhon mein daikhny ki himmet kabhi kisi criminal mein nahin hoye, kitni khali aur viran ho gaien hain yeh ab… (while moving away from him…) Kyun apni halat iss tarhan bana li hai aap ny, kyun ker rahy hain yeh sb haan…_

_Abhijeet in pain: Tumhien nahin pata kya apny inn sb sawalon k jawab, haan…?_

_Tarika in stiff tone: Ager aap iss ka ilzam mujhy ya Daya ko daina chahty hain tou aap ghalat hain kyun k koe kisi ki zindagi brbad kerny ka karen nahin hota sawaye uss shaks k khud k… Aap k samny puri zindagi pari hai aur aap js tarhan chahien issy guzar sakty hain, ager ab aap khud hi hasny k bajaye roo k guzarna chahty hain issy tou iss mein humara koe kasoor nahin…_

_Abhijeet in injure smile: Haan tum dono ka tou kabhi koe kasoor hua hi nahin Tarika, mujhy sirf aik sawal ka jawab doo tum, (in extreme pain…) kya tum ny sach mein mujh sy kabhi mohabbat ki hi nahin Tarika…?_

**_USSY 1 NUMBER THA CHAHIYE,_**

**_JO NAHIN MILA, SO NAHIN MILA…_**

_Tarika in shock plus scare: Daya…!_

_Abhijeet confused and: Kya…?_

_And following her gaze, he turned and found Daya standing there, looking in extreme anger and he started moving towards Tarika with fast steps while completely ignoring Abhijeet…_

_Tarika while stepping backwards, stammering: Da… Daya, main woh… Sir ba… baat kerny…_

_And a low scream came out from her mouth as Daya pulled her towards himself while placing hand on her head's backside… Abhijeet stunned while…_

_Daya in extreme anger, chewing each and every word: Mairy hi ghar mein, mairi hi aankhon k samny koe mairi hi patni sy pouch raha hai k uss ny kabhi uss sy mohabbat ki k nahin aur itni himmet hai tum mein k mairi aankhon mein daikh k baat ker rahi ho haan… (while grabbing her face in one hand…) Bohut himmet barh gae hai tumhari, subah ka thapper bhool gae kya itni jaldi, abhi tou wohi zakham theek nahin hoye, haan…_

_Abhijeet gaining back his senses, hurriedly: Daya mairi baat…_

_Daya in extreme anger while leaving Tarika with jerk and turning towards him: Chup, aik lafz bhi nahin… Hum dono k beech sy tou khair tum kabhi gaye hi nahin ab beech mein bolny ki ghalti na kerna samjhy… Tumhien bola tha na subah Lab. mein k ager mairi shadi-shuda zindagi tumhari wajah sy kharab hue tou main brdasht nahin karon ga… (while turning towards Tarika, in rash…) Aur tumhary prr tou main abhi kat'ta hoon, bohut oncha urny lg gae ho tum…_

_And grabbing her arm tightly, he started dragging her from there while she was continuously pleading to him, to listen her for once while Abhijeet understanding nothing just took out his gun and fired in air… _

**_MAIN BRHA TOU BRHTA CHALA GAYA,_**

**_BS AIK CHOKY KI BAAT THI,_**

**_PR USS SY JEET MAIRI MAAT THI…_**

_Daya stopped and turned towards him…_

_Abhijeet in strong tone: Daya choro ussy warna main tumhien domestic violence k charge mein arrest ker lun ga…_

_Daya angrily: Acha aur applicant kahan sy lao gy haan… (pointing towards Tarika…) Yeh, yeh dy gi mairy khilaf gawahi… Tumhari bhool hai yeh Abhijeet chaho tou aazma k daikh lo aur ab iss ki perwah kerna band ker k apni perwah kerna shuru ker doo tum, main khud khayal rakh lun ga iss ka, samjhy…_

_Abhijeet angrily: Woh tou dikh hi raha hai k tum kitny achy sy khayal rakh rahy ho iss ka aur…_

_Daya cutting him sternly: Main tum sy koe behes nahin kerna chahta hun Abhijeet aur phir kabhi mairi ghair mojodgi mein, iss ghar mein nahin aana warna tum chobees ghanty yahan nahin ho sakty jb k yeh chobees ghanty yahin hoti hai, samjhy…_

_And after shooting an angriest glance on Tarika, he left the home in extreme anger, banging the main door loudly behind him and Tarika just fell on her knees… Tears were continuously rolling down from her eyes… Abhijeet hurriedly moved towards her and…_

_Abhijeet while sitting beside her: Tarika tum theek ho…? (placing hand on her shoulder…) Chalo main tumhien Salunkhy sahab k paas chor dun, Daya ko sir khud daikh lien gy…_

**_MAIN NY JAAN K GOTI GHALAT CHALI,_**

**_AUR SAANP K MUN MEIN DAAL DI…_**

_Tarika while standing in angry wet tone: Apni hmdardi apny paas rakho samjhy, koe zarort nahin hai yeh hmdardi dikhany ki… (wiping off her tears harshly…) yeh jo kuch bhi hua hai na iss sb ki wajah tum ho Abhijeet… Bataya tha na tumhien k Daya aa gaye tou kitna problem ho jaye ga mairy liye, tum janty ho achy sy k Daya jo mujhy itna torture kerty hain woh sb sirf tumhari wajah sy… (while grabbing him tightly from his arms, in extreme pain…) Tum kyun nahin samjhty ho Abhijeet, main Daya ki ho gae hoon, chahy unhien yakeen aaye ya na aaye lekin main unn ki hi hoon, sirf unn ki… (while joining hands in front of him…) Main tumhary hath jorti hoon Abhijeet, mairi zindagi pehly hi bohut mushkil hai issy aur mushkil na banao please, apni zindagi brbad kerna band ker doo tum ab aur apna nahin tou aik baar ACP sir k barey mein soch lo, main Salunkhy sir k liye kuch nahin ker pae lekin tum tou ACP sir k liye ker sakty ho na, please apni zid chor doo Abhijeet, please…_

_And she went inside the bed room while locking the door from inside, leaving Abhijeet in the same place while he could hear her low crying voices coming from inside… He was having no idea how long he stayed like that and came back from his trance, feeling someone's presence around him and moved his gaze to see the face and found Daya standing in front of him, looking him sternly…_

**_YEH JO PYAR HAI, KABHI SOCHNA,_**

**_YEH SAANP SEERHI KA KHEL HAI…_**

_Abhijeet dejectedly: Main haar gaya Daya aur tum jeet gaye, jeet gaye tum… (took deep breath and…) Main tum dono ki zindagiyon sy chala jaon ga Daya, bohut dour chala jaon ga aur phir kabhi tumhien apni shakl nahin dikhaon ga lekin please… (while joining hands in front of him…) please Daya ab ussy aur takleef mt doo, woh sach mein sirf tum sy mohabbat kerti hai, sirf tumhari hai woh, sirf tumhari…_

_And he left the place in the same moment with teary eyes without looking at Daya's face or waiting for any reply from his side…_

**_BARA DISCHASP, BARA MUNFARID,_**

**_MAGER, SB FARAIB HAI, SB FARAIB HAI, SB FARAIB HAI…_**

While inside the home, seeing Abhijeet not returning from long, ACP sir silently: Bhavna, Abhijeet ko bula lao…

Bhavna looked him and then giving him a slight node, stood up, taking deep breath and made her way outside the home…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please friends do review…

Take care you all… :)


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N…**

Guest, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Roop, Wah g tussi na sirf CID vaikhdy doo bl k cheezan nu vi bari jaldi taar laindy ho, haha… ;) Changi gl aae ay ty… ;) Thanu advance ich thaer sariyan birthday di mubarkan g, wasey mein thaudy OONA tou vi aagy nikal gae wish kern lae, hahaha… ;) Nikalna vi si, birthday start houn toun aadha ghanta pehly hi wish jy ker dita, hehehe… :D Gift ki chaida thanu ds dio, thauda gift thanu mil jaye ga mairy kool ty thaer sariyan duawan ty pyar aae thaudy lae, kmm chal jaye ga kya iss naal, hahaha… :D :D Khush ravo, jeendy ravo ty dujaye vich muskurahatan bakhairdy ravo… Love you g, raab g thawdi khushiyan di hifazat karey, jithy ravo, khush ravo… :)

Guest, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Adi, Thank you bach'chy, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Khushi, Hahaha bach'chy main easey kaisy bata sakti hun k kitny chapters baki hain, as abhi tou mujhy khud bhi nahin pata… Mairy paas story complete nahin hue abhi, main kaam ker rahi hun abhi iss py… Thank you dear, love you both, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Waheguru, Thank you dear, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Subhsresaha, Larki tumhien bhool sakti hun kya main, tum bhi na… Ruk'ko tumhien main PM mein reply kerti hun sara… Love you doll, tight hug for my sweety, stay blessed… :-* :-* :-*

Guest, Hahahaha thank god you told me warna main parts mein hi reply kerti, hahahah… ;) :D Hahahaha chalo aap nishany lagati raho, daikhty hain ks k nishany kitny sahi lagty hain, hahaha… :D :-P Chapters mein cheezien disclose ho rahi hain na tou yeh andaza aap khud hi lagao k kitny goals huey aap k, hehe… ;) ;) Yar Germany wala match na yaad kerwao mujhy, ufff itni mushkil sy 7 goals ka gham ghalat kia hai main ny, hahahah… ;) ;) Oper sy Germany final hi jeet gaya, masibt… Brazil ko hara k sakoon nahin mila tha kya jo mairi second favorite team ko bhi hara dia… :-/ :-/ Yeah yar I have checked that thing as London ka time Brazil sy 4 ghanty aagy hai uss k according time calculate ker k London k time k hisab sy hi match telecast time bataya hai main ny… :) Hahhahaahha ab aakhir Daya sir ka baita hai tou drwazy torna tou banta hai Boss, hahaha… :D :D Acha bach'chu bs ab tou aap ny bol ia tou main aap k kandhy py rakh k bandook chilaon gi, hahaha… ;) ;) Yeah yar as jo baat humain hurt kerti hai woh bhoolna bohut mushkil hota hai as kehty hain na k jism ko lagy zakham bhar jaty hain mager rooh ko lagy zakham kabhi nahin bharty, wah main tou philosopher ho gae, ahhahaha… :D :D Thank you dear, keep smiling, love you and stay blessed… :)

CID-Abhi, I am fine dear, how are you…? Pleased to know k aap ka din bohut acha gaya… I wish k aap ka hr din guzary din sy zada acha jaye doll… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Adwiti, Haha thank you so much dear, love you too and stay blessed… :)

Rangoli, Oooh doll, yar sb sy pehly aap k review ka reply hi tou kia tha… Aap ny doo reviews kiye thy na aik feed-back thi aur aik mein complaint…? Main ny dono ka reply kia tha yar but sorry ayr ager koe point miss ho gaya ho tou… :) Hahahahaha bach'chy aap ny tou pura scene hi bana lia yar, chalo daikhty hain k aap ka guess kahan tk sahi hai… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Poonum, Hehehe… MILNA THA ITTEFAQ, BICHARNA NASEEB THA,

WO ITNI DOOR HO GAYA JITNA QAREEB THA… Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Shrestha, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Hahahaha bach'chy aap k sb questions chapters mein hi answer ho sakty thy… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hahaha yeah dear sb bach'chy hi hoty hain apny parents ko ly k possessive, main bhi apni ammi g k liye kafi possessive hoon aur mairi choti behen tou kehti hai kash main ekloti hoti, hahhah… ;) :D Hahahah OK dear, main try kerti hun iss theme py kuch likhny ki jaldi hi aur daikhty hain k aap ka promise kahan tk sahi sabit hota hai, haha… :D ;) Thank you dear, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

DUOangel95, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Krittika, Thank you doll, love you and stay blessed… :)

Shzk, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Cracresta, Hahahah, thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Abhirikafan, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Raveena, Hahaha thank god Friday aa gaya ab main jaldi sy bs episode daikhon gi, waow kitni excitement ho rahi hai Daya sir ko DULHAN bany daikhny ki, hahaha… :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Sheenam, Hhahahaahahahahaha hai na, bari hi purani dushmani lagti hai jo sir ny apny baity mein bhi transfer ker di, hahaha… :D ;) Thank you dear, love you, keep smiling an stay blessed… :)

Diya, Hahaha thank you doll, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Sweetpari, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

DUO angel, Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Here is the next update, please have fun and don't forget to review to get the next update soon… ;)

* * *

England…

London…

Abhijeet's Rented Apartment…

Abhijeet was having no idea, from how long he was standing like that and came back in present, feeling a soft touch on his shoulder and he turned in that direction after wiping his teary eyes and found Bhavna standing there…

Bhavna silently: Ankhien saaf kerny sy aansu nahin chupty, dard nahin jata… (took deep breath and…) ander aa jaien, sb nashty py intizar ker rahy hain…

And she turned to go when Abhijeet while grabbing her arm: Bhavna… (she stopped and looked him in question… Abhijeet in low tone…) Poucho gi nahin kya soch raha tha main…?

Bhavna softly: Nahin… (looking in Abhijeet's eyes…) 23 salon k sath k baad itna tou samjh sakti hoon na main k koun si yaadien aap k chehry py muskurahat lati hain aur koun si aankhon mein aansu…

Abhijeet cupping her face, gave a soft kiss on her forehead and: Thank you Bhavna, thanks for everything…

Bhavna in smile: Anything for my everything, ab chalien warna apni baiti k ghussy ka pata hai na aap ko…

Abhijeet nodded in smile and the two stepped to move inside the home and after coming inside, got seated when…

ACP sir: Itni dair sy kitchen mein kya ker rahi thi Mohina…?

Mohina while sitting beside Abhijeet: Bhaiya ko woh tasteless khana bilkul acha nahin lg raha na tou main ny bhaiya ki favorite dish malai koofta banaya hai…

Abhijeet sadly: Sirf bhaiya k liye banaya hai aur hum log…?

Mohina looked him and: Mummy ny banaya hai sb k liye, main ny sirf bhaiya k liye banaya hai aur mairi aap sy larai hue hai na subha, bhool gaye aap… Main naraz hoon aap sy aur maira ghussa abhi theek nahin hua…

Abhijeet smiled and: Oho mairi chiraya tou naraz hai mujh sy, phir kaisy manaya jaye ab issy hmm…?

Mohina instantly: Aik achi si poem, daikhen kitny aaram sy maan rahi hoon main, hai na…

Abhijeet nodded disappointingly: Haan bohut aaram sy maan rahi ho bhae, chalo ab nashta serve ker doo mujhy bhi, aap ki Mummy ny tou humain poucha hi nahin bs aap k dono dadu ko serve ker k baith gae aaram sy…

Mohina smiled and while making his plate: Kyun k Mummy ko pata hai k aap ko nashta main serve karti hoon… (while forwarding his plate…) Nashty k baad main register ly aaon phir…?

Abhijeet grabbing the plate from her: Festival mein nahin jana kya… Ghar wapis ja k mairi punishment puri ker dun ga theek…?

Mohina happily: Done… Tb tou bhaiya bhi hoon gy sath mein… Papa wasey nikalna kb tk hai…?

Abhijeet looked towards his both fathers and: Sir kb tk nikalna hai…?

Dr. Salunkhy: Nashty k baad, nikal chalty hain… Thora London bhi ghoom lien gy pehly…

Abhijeet nodded smilingly and Mohina while standing: Main kapry iron ker daiti hoon phir jaldi sy warna late ho jaien gy…

Bhavna stopping her: Mohina nahin hoty late baita, nashta tou ker lo na aap…

Mohina still standing: Nahin Mummy, main ny tou nashta nahin kerna tha… Main bhaiya k sath nashta karon gi, wasey bhi mujhy abhi bhook nahin hai…

Bhavna really looked her in shock and then gave her a node so she left from there…

Abhijeet taking sigh: Issy bhook nahin hai…

And he shook his head in smile while ACP sir in smile: Rooz aankhien baad mein kholti hai aur nashta pehly mangti hai aur aaj samny laga hua nashta chor k chali gae…

Dr. Salunkhy: Ab seedhy festival mein hi jaien gy, woh bhi jaldi… Yeh zada dair tk bhook brdasht nahin ker sakey gi aur Eshaan k baghair ab khana khaye gi nahin chahy kuch ho jaye…

They nodded in smiles and after finishing their breakfast, went to get ready for the festival and soon went towards the venue…

On their way…

Abhijeet mischievously: Sir pehly thori si shopping na ker lien, kafi shops hain yahan phir Eshaan k liye bhi kuch ly laity hain…

Seeing Mohina's stare on his face, ACP sir making his face serious: Hmm theek hai phir pehly shopping hi ker laity hain…

Mohina intervening: Lekin dadu mujhy… (she stopped in mid and then again…) matlab mairi kal hi baat hue hai bhaiya sy unhien kuch nahin chahiye hai, sb kuch hai unn k paas tou…

Abhijeet again: Baita woh tou easey hi kahey ga na, maira dil chah raha hai uss k liye kuch lainy ka…

Mohina about to cry: Papa aap kal ly lijye ga na bhaiya k liye jo bhi laina ho, aaj bhaiya k paas chalty hain na please…

Dr. Salunkhy taking her in soft side-hug: Bs ker doo ab tum sb, koe tang nahin karey ga mairi baiti ko bilkul… (to Mohina…) Mohi hum seedhy Eshaan k paas hi jaien gy bs, theek hai na…

Mohina nodded in smile and: Thank you choty dadu, shukr hai aap hain… Papa tou hr waqt mujhy tang kerty rehty hain aur ab dadu bhi unn k sath ho gaye…

ACP sir hurriedly: Bhae main ny dil sy thori kaha tha, oper oper sy hi kaha tha… Main 100% aap ki party mein hi hoon…

Mohina happily: Kyun Papa ab kahan jaien gy hum pehly, hmm…?

Abhijeet smiled while driving and: Jahan mairi chirya kahey gi…

Mohina smiled broadly while Abhijeet kept driving towards the venue and in that feeling Bhavna's silence, he looked towards her in back view mirror and found her sitting silently while looking outside… Abhijeet smiled and continued with the driving while the others remained busy in their talks…

Queen Elizabeth Olympic Park…

Soon Abhijeet parked the car in the parking area of the park and after stepping down from the car, they went towards the main venue on foot…

Abhijeet on phone: Hello Eshaan, g baita kahan ho gy aap…?

Eshaan: Papa main ander hi hoon, mairy college group k sath… Aap log aa gaye kya…?

Abhijeet: Hmm lekin abhi hum bahir hi hain ander shor kafi ho ga na issi liye bahir sy hi call ker raha hoon… Aap kahan ho gy…?

Eshaan: Papa aap log main venue mein aaien, main bhi wahin aata hoon…

Abhijeet: OK baita hum aaty hain wahin aur jo pehly pohanch gaya woh dosry ka wait karey ga wahin, theek hai…?

Eshaan: G Papa theek hai…

And Abhijeet cut the line and after showing their tickets, they entered from the entry gate and moved a bit forward and stopped…

Abhijeet while looking around: Yahin aany ka…

And before he could complete, Mohina exclaimed happily: Woh rahy bhaiya…

They all looked in the direction in which Mohina ran and all saw Eshaan coming out from the crowd towards them… Smile came on each face and they too moved towards them while…

Eshaan hurriedly while grabbing Mohina: Aaram sy guriya, grr jao gi…

Mohina while standing properly: Kya bhaiya, easey hi grr jaon gi, (in smile while hugging him…) aap mujhy girny dien kya…? (while separating…) wasey bhaiya aap sach mein weak ho gaye hain ya mujhy lg rahy hain hmm…?

Eshaan in smile pressing her cheek: Chalo sb k paas chalien…

Mohina nodded in smile and the two made their way towards the elder who were already coming towards them… Soon both the parties joined, and after meeting with all…

Eshaan: Aa jaien stadium mein chalty hain, event ki opening ceremony wahin ho gi thori dair tk…

They nodded and moved with him while Bhavna caringly: Eshaan bohut zada practice ker rahy ho kya aap… Kafi weak ho gaye ho baita aap…

Mohina instantly: Hai na Mummy, main ny bhi yehi kaha bhaiya sy…

Eshaan in smile: Bhae weak nahin hua main bs competition ka pressure hai thora… Aur guriya yeh batao k mujhy tou chalo kal ki tension hai iss liye weak lg raha hun, aap ko kya hua hai, itna chota sa mun kyun nikla hua hai aap ka…?

Mohina mischievously: Bhaiya mairy na cell weak ho gaye hain…

Eshaan instantly: Nashta nahin kia aap ny ab tk…?

Mohina while giving her head, a pendulum movement: Nahin aur ab mujhy bohut bhook bhi lg rahi hai tou sb ko stadium chor k hum dono café chalien gy, theek hai…?

Eshaan smilingly: Aap ko koe Na ker sakta hai kya…?

Mohina proudly: Nahin…

Eshaan chuckled and after dropping the rest in the stadium, the two made their way towards the Timber Lodge café…

Mohina while opening the Tiffin: Bhaiya aap ko bhi bhook lagi ho gi na, nashta jo nahin kia aap ny bhi…

Eshaan while placing the soft drink bottles on table: Haan yar aur khany ki khushbu songh k tou bhook aur bhi cham'mk gae hai, itna bore khana hota hai na yahan ka, na namak, na mirchien, ajeeb by-zaika sa k khana daikh k hi insan ki bhook mrr jaye…

Mohina in smile while forwarding his plate towards him: Aap ko pata hai bhaiya main ny Papa sy dono poems likhwa lien hain, ab ghar wapis ja k achi si calligraphy ker k hum dono k rooms k lagaon gi… Aur na aaj subha mairi larai ho gae Papa sy tou as hi punishment, ghar wapis ja k Papa aik aur poem likhwaien gy mujhy…

Eshaan in smile: Larai kyun hue…?

Mohina making face: Aap ki wajah sy…

Eshaan looked her in shock: Kya, main ny kya kia…?

Mohina shrugging shoulders: Main ny Papa ko bata dia k ks tarhan main ny raat ko aap ko tang kia tha tou Papa ny bola k baitiyon ki shadi py zada maza aata hai tou bs humari larai ho gae aur main naraz ho gae Papa sy…

Eshaan sternly: Tou iss sb mein maira kasoor kahan hai, tang bhi aap mujhy karo, Papa ko bhi aap batao aur larai mairi wajah sy hue, yeh kya baat hue…

Mohina childishly: Acha chalien Papa ki wajah sy larai hue, party unhon ny badli na tou bs unhien ki wajah sy larai hue… (Eshaan in smile nodded disappointingly while she added…) Acha bhaiya practice kasi ja rahi hai aap ki… Aap ko pata hai, aap k iss competition ki wajah main negatives bhi nahin lai yahan, kal aap free ho jaien gy na tou phir main dikhaon gi aap ko… Aap ny camera ly lia na maira…?

Eshaan while nodding: Hmm ly lia hai, room mein para hai… Kal ly aaon ga theek hai…

Mohina nodded and: OK, phir kal…

And she stopped as Eshaan's mobile started ringing so she just started to close the Tiffin again as they got done with their food…

Eshaan on phone: Haan Nitin, kya hua… café mein… hmm… haan… acha theek hai main aata hoon panch minute mein… OK, bye…

After ending the call, Eshaan while standing: Chalo aap ko wapis chor dun, mujhy sir ny bulaya hai…

Mohina nodded while standing and the two made their way towards the stadium again and Eshaan left from there after dropping her with their family…

On the other side, Aryaan and Puneet were got stopped on the entry gate by the security guard present there…

Puneet: Yes, what's the matter…?

S.G.: Sorry sir but pets are not allowed here…

Aryaan instantly: What, firstly he is not a pet, his name is Victor and then he is only a kitten and we have already placed him in his basket, now how can we leave him alone as the opening ceremony is going to start in few minutes and so we cannot go back to drop him again on his pet-shop…

S.G.: I don't know about this entire sir, you should first confirm this thing from us before taking your pet… (received glare from Aryaan so,…) I mean Victor here…

Aryaan signaling towards one side: See, that man has also taken his dog with him, so why you are not allowing us this thing…?

S.G.: Sir, the one is assistance dog and only they are permitted here… You can drop yours Victor with me, I assure you no harm will be happen to him…

Puneet in low strict tone: Aani stop arguing man, he is right and is bound with the rules, just drop Victor here we will come to see him time-to-time, OK…?

Aryaan angrily: No, I am not going to leave him here… (to S.G.) Can you please call yours security in-charge here; I want to talk to him…

Puneet took a helpless sigh while the guard nodded and on Walky-Talky, talked with his security in-charge; who came there within minutes…

.: Yes sir what's the matter…?

Aryaan in low angry tone narrated him the whole and: He is just a kitten of around two weeks and will cause harm to nobody as he is in his basket but yours this guard is not allowing us to take him inside…

.: Sir I completely understand this thing but rules are rules and so we cannot permit you this thing please…

Aryaan trying his last try: OK, I take his responsibility, if he will cause any harm inside then you can take me responsible for that and for this I am ready to sign any paper, please…

. taking helpless sigh: OK sir, just give us all this in written form with yours contact details and signatures…

Aryaan with much effort stop himself to hug the . and was really feeling like dancing… He hurriedly completed all the formalities and after taking the permission from the ., went inside with Puneet while grabbing the basket and in that he did not forget to shot an angry victory glance over S.G…

After entering inside, Puneet angrily: Hdd ho gae Aani, tumhari wajah sy ager mairi opening ceremony miss hue na tou tumhary iss Victor ko na khud ja k uss security in-charge ko dy k aaon ga acha…

Aryaan annoyingly: Nahin hoti na miss, abhi panch minute hain…

Puneet exclaimed: Kya, sirf panch minute hain… (extremely angry…) You know what Aani, I really want to kill you… Panch minute mein tou urr k bhi nahin pohanch sakty hum…

Aryaan hurriedly: Then why are we walking…?

Puneet furiously: Tou kya karien…?

Aryaan while running, shouted: Bhago stupid, run…

Puneet while following him, loudly: If to kill one person is allowed by law then I swear, at this moment you would be the one Aani who would lost his life by me…

And when they reached in stadium, were sweating badly and sinus was really high… After looking around the two just got seated on the empty chairs present there as the ceremony already got started and no one of them was willing to miss even a second of that, more…

Aryaan while making his breath normal: Chen pani hai tumhary paas…?

Puneet shook his head: Nahin, mujhy bhi peena hai pani tou…

Aryaan while grabbing the basket to Puneet: Tum issy pakro main bottle lata hoon…

Puneet hurriedly: Pagal ho gaye ho kya, ceremony start ho chuki hai…

Aryaan while wiping his sweat: But I am feeling very thirsty and same thing is with you…

Puneet strictly: Be quite and stay seated…

Aryaan looked him helplessly and just remained seated there quietly…

Puneet patting the shoulder of the person sitting in the next row, in front of him: Excuse me sir…

Man turning towards him: Yes…?

Puneet: Sir, I forget to bring water bottle with me and now cannot go outside as the ceremony has started, so are you having an extra water bottle please…?

Man in smile: Oooh sure… (while forwarding a sealed bottle towards him…) Sorry boy, not having glass…

Puneet seeing it's sealed: Sir this one is sealed… I mean you have bought it for yourself so now…

Man cutting him softly: No worries boy, I am having another one with me, you can keep the one with you…

Puneet while grabbing it: Thank you so much sir, I'm really obliged…

Man smilingly: No problem dear…

And he turned towards in front of him again while Puneet looked towards Aryaan who was looking him amazingly…

Puneet forwarding the bottle towards him: Every problem has a solution my friend…

Aryaan nodded in smile and after drinking water, forwarded the bottle towards Puneet, who too drank water and then they kept enjoying the ceremony and after the ceremony got ended, they all went outside where after sometime cycle race got started and they kept enjoying different competitions till noon… As in noon there was a break of around two hours and most of the crowd had made their way towards different cafés present there…

Eshaan and Mohina returned to their family in lawn while grabbing a mat and a food basket… They spread the mat on green grass, in the shadow of a tree and…

Dr. Salunkhy while seeing the things: Inn mein pani ya drinks tou hain hi nahin…

Bhavna: G uncle woh jaan k nahin rakhien warna garam ho jatien…

Mohina happily while standing: Chalien bhaiya, jaldi sy ly aaty hain…

Eshaan smiled with: Guriya main ly aaon ga na, aap kya…

Mohina cutting him with puppy eyes: Please bhaiya, mujhy bhi chalna hai sath, please…

Eshaan sighed helplessly and nodded to her after receiving a node from ACP sir and Mohina happily went with him towards the Copper Box café which was close to the place where they were sitting…

After entering inside the café, Mohina: Bhaiya mujhy garmi lg rahi hai, main mun dhoo k aai…

Eshaan nodded and she went towards the bathroom while Eshaan got busy in purchasing soft drinks and water bottles from there when after paying the bill he turned to move out and got hit with a boy, who was looking really frustrated grabbing the basket and water bottle in one hand and in the other his mobile was present that fell down because of that hit…

Eshaan while grabbing the mobile from the floor: I am sorry, yours mobile…

The boy apologetically looked him and: No friend the fault is mine… (while taking the mobile…) Thank you and I am sorry, hope you did not get hurt…

Eshaan in smile: I am fine sir, don't worry…

The boy smiled and forwarding his hand: You can call me Puneet…

Eshaan while shaking hand with him: Eshaan here… (Taking a pause…) May I ask what happened with you, looking quite frustrated…

Puneet sighing heavily: Ooh just don't ask yar… My friend grabbed me this basket having his life inside and himself left; god knows for where and now is not attending my call…

Eshaan confusingly: Something precious inside…?

Puneet smiled and made him looked inside the basket…

Eshaan amazing while spreading hand in Victor's fur: Waow, yours pet is very cute…

Puneet chuckled and: Thank you and his name is Victor, just few hours back a security guard got snubbed by my friend because of calling him a pet…

Eshaan looking him unbelievably: Seriously…?

Puneet while nodding: Yeah, he treats his pets like his friends… (taking a pause, annoyingly…) and give them much more importance over his best friend who is unluckily me, hunh…

Eshaan tried but could not control his laugh and smile came on Puneet's lips too when the mobile ring tone of Eshaan's mobile, grabbed their attentions and…

Eshaan looking at the caller ID, confusingly: Yeh ks ka number hai…

Puneet in shock: Aap ko hindi aati hai…?

Eshaan also looked him in shock and after that glance light laugh came out from both mouths, while…

Eshaan in smile while attending the call: He…

And before he could complete, a loud crying voice he heard from the other side: Bhaiya…

Eshaan extremely shocked and in panic: Mohina…! Bach'chy kya hua, roo kyun rahi ho itna… (hearing only crying voice from the other side, worriedly…) Bach'cha kuch tou bolo please…

Mohina still crying: Bhaiya ja… jaldi aaien pl… please jaldi… Mu… mujhy drr… drr lg raha hai bohut…

Eshaan in panic: Mohina ho kahan aap baita, kahan aaon main… Ks k number sy baat ker rahi ho… Mohina please…

And got cut by: Hello…!

Eshaan stunned hearing a male voice from the other side and gaining back his senses, hurriedly: Who are you and where is my sister…?

The person in tension: Please you just come in the lawn present near the entrance, opposite to café, hurry up; police will be here at any moment…

Eshaan in extreme shock: Police…?

The person bit loudly: Just come fast please, fast…

Eshaan just throw the shopping bags there and instantly ran in that direction and realizing the situation Puneet also followed him hurriedly… They reached in the lawn within minute, where Puneet found Aryaan, looking bit injured and in extreme tension… Aryaan seeing Puneet there hurriedly moved towards him…

Aryaan in panic: Chen, I had a fight here… The boys, they were trying to misbehave with a girl… I called her brother but god knows where he is… God, I am really with blank mind… Police would be here at any moment, she should leave the place but she is looking very scared and is only crying, do something please… Call, call didi, no, no, no, I, I think I should call Dad… Oooh god, what should we do, Chen please yar…

Puneet while trying to calm him down: Aani, Aani please relax, please… (pointing towards Eshaan, who was standing there like a statue…) He is her brother…

Aryaan shocked and moved his gaze towards Eshaan, looking at his face; he easily understood his state of mind so taking deep breath first calmed down himself and then, pressing Eshaan's shoulder in concerned tone: She is safe… (Eshaan looked at his face… Aryaan looking in his eyes, softly…) Yeah, she is safe, no harm has done with her… She just got scared with the situation, that's all… (Tears fell down from Eshaan's eyes… Aryaan wiping off his tears, politely…) Please understand the situation dear, just take her away from here, her name should not come in all this…

Eshaan nodded with teary eyes and Aryaan patted his cheek softly and took the both with him at one corner, where Mohina was sitting, staring the grass as tears were still rolling down on her cheeks…

Aryaan pressed Eshaan's shoulder and Eshaan nodded and taking a step forwards, in extreme pain and wet tone: Mohina…!

Mohina instantly looked in that direction and seeing him there; just rushed towards him and burst out in tears again while hugging him tightly… Eshaan in extreme pain and hurt just wrapped her tightly in his secure and strong shell… Seeing the situation…

Puneet while taking the charge: Eshaan, issy jaldi sy ly jao yahan sy please, yahan iss ka rukna safe nahin hai, please jao aap dono yahan sy jaldi…

Eshaan nodded and took Mohina out from the whole scene… After they left…

Aryaan hurriedly: Chen tum bhi jao jaldi…

Puneet angrily: Tumhara ager maar khany ko dil ker raha hai tou wasey hi bol doo tum… Main tumhien yahan akela chor k chala jaon, pagal lagta hoon main tumhien…

Aryaan convincingly: Chen please yar samjhny ki koshish karo na, main nahin ja sakta ager investigation ho gae tou uss bach'chi ka bhi naam aa jaye ga iss sb mein issi liye mujhy yahan rukna ho ga, lekin tum tou baad mein aaye ho na, jao yahan sy please tum…

Puneet calmly: Tou ks ny kaha tha akely akely apny skills dikhao, mujhy bhi bula laity kitna dil ker raha tha maira bhi kisi ki had'diyan torny ka…

Aryaan angrily: Tumhien mazak soujh raha iss waqt…?

Puneet in smile: Relax yar jo ho ga mil k daikh lien gy na wasey kitnon ki had'diyan torien…?

Aryaan smiled and: Char thy…

Puneet naughtily: Haa bechary 230 had'diyan tou ho hi gaien hoon gi unn ki…

Aryaan chuckled and same time seeing police coming inside, they both turned their attentions towards them while becoming serious…

Police officer strictly: The security guard here had seen you fighting with a group of boys, is this right…?

Aryaan nodded and: Yeah, I had a fight with the boys, who are lying unconscious in that area…

He pointed in one direction, so the head of the team sent his team in that direction while he remained with Aryaan…

Police officer sternly: Why did you fight with them…?

Aryaan taking deep breath: We had an argument, which turned into bad words and then in fight…

Police officer angrily: Don't lie, the guard is saying that a girl was also present here…

Aryaan in strong tone: The guard is lying, not me… As you can see no girl is present around on whom you can doubt… You can confirm my statement from those boys too, in case you want…

Police officer nodded and: You need to come with us…

Aryaan nodded and: OK…

Police officer looking at Puneet: And why are you present with him…?

Puneet calmly: I am his friend and eye-witness of the whole incident…

Aryaan looked him in shock while Puneet remained there with calm expressions and police took them both with them towards the police-station while those boys were sent towards the hospital…

After reaching in police-station, police sent Aryaan in lock-up while Puneet sat there in extreme tension, not understanding what to do now…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please friends do review…

Take care you all… :)


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N…**

Kitty, Haha bach'chy yahan bhi mairi telepathy kaam aa gae as main ny chapter post kerny k baad aap ki request daikhi aur chapter main already wohi hai jo aap ny request kia... Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed... :)

D, Thank you so very much doll for liking that story this much... Love you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Guest, Thank you so very ma'am, really means a lot to me… Thanks again… :)

Guest, Dear this is not good thing yar… We should not do ill-wish for anyone… They are my friends here so just share their moments here… Please next time be careful dear as it is not good to hurt someone either with yours words or gestures… Thank you dear, stay blessed… :)

Q, Dear you used really a very false language here which I will not appreciate… And they are my friends and they know well that I care for them so they tell me about their recent health condition… Please next time be careful with yours words as I will not like if anyone here will hurt any other person… Thank you dear, stay blessed… :)

Sukhmani, Dear firstly I am really very sorry dear as some of my friends here said all that to you yar and I am very sorry for that and a tight hug to you dear… Really pleased to see you back doll, hope yours all other sessions will also go fine… Just think positive dear, all will go in a great way… Love you doll, a tight hug with lots of prayers… Thank you dear, stay blessed… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahhaahahahaha bs tum tou mujhy lagta hai story perhti ho Aryaan k liye o, hahahhaahaha… :D Iss chapter ein daikhna ab, Aryaan ka kaisa halwa banta hai uss k Dad k hathon, hahhaha… ;) ;) Love you sweety, tight hug and stay blessed… :) :)

Guest, Thank you dear for being the 1000th reviewer and thanks a lot for your feed-back… Stay blessed dear… :)

Tanya, Thank you auntie means a lot to me, thanks again… :)

Khushi, Yeah doll tarbiyat ka matlab hota hai "Training"… And yeah dear I am really sorry for those words which are really hurtful for me too… Please doll just ignore those words dear… Love you doll, thank you dear and stay blessed, keep smiling… :)

Pavitra, Hi dear, g aap yaad ho mujhy dear as I think aap ny iss story py bhi apni fee-back di thi, good to see you back doll… Thank you dear, stay blessed… :)

Guest, Dear MRF is the short-form of my original name… Thank you dear, stay blessed… :)

Amar Singh, Thank you so very much sir, means a lot to me… Thanks again… :)

Waheguru, Hehehe thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

CID-Abhi, Waow new name for me, heheheh… ;) Yeah doll mairi tabiyt tou theek hai lekin mairy laptop ki tabiyt kharab ho gae hai aur woh hospital gaya hua hai, hahaha issi liye choti behen soo rahi thi tou uss ka laptop utha lae main… Shukr hai story id mein pehly sy attach ker li thi, warna bohut problem ho jata… Thank you so very much doll, love you and stay blessed… :)

Adi, I am fine dear, how are you must be feeling like dancing as you are going to meet CID team… Waow yar really big news, wish you a safe journey dear… Thank you dear, stay blessed… :)

Katiiy, Hahaha yeah yar and in complete father avtar, hahaha… ;) :D Thank you dear, stay blessed… :)

Raveena, Yar mairi tou na bad luck hi kharab hai, itni mushkil sy Friday aaye tou ly gaye Daya sir wali episode Sunday ko, inn FW walon ko tou na bs… Yar wasey mujhy FW waly Sholy film sy kuch zada hi impressed lagty hain, kabhi Jay, Veru ko ly aaty hain kabhi Basanti ko, hahahah… ;) Wasey apsas ki baat hai, yeh wali Basanti zada cute thi, hahaha… Just love Daya sir yar, bohut hi pyary lg rahy thy sir… Thank you doll, love you and stay blessed… :)

Roop, Hahahaha haan g vaikhya si aur menu ek confusion create ho gae oo aali episode vaikh k as Abhijeet sir ty aoni yadashat kho baithy si na CID mein aan tou baad ty feer onna nu oo Billa ks tarhan yaad aa gaya… Pata nahin manu aae FW aaly ki krdy paen ny… :-/ Aur thauda gift due raha mairy ty, jaldi dain di koshish karan gi as oo aali episode menu vi bari pasand ny, haha… ;) ;) Khush ravo ty jeendy ravo, hasdy ty muskyrandy ravo, love you… :)

DUOangel95, Hahahah thank you so very much doll, love you, stay blessed and keep smiling… :)

Guest, Haha yeah yar Dad sy kuch tou seekha hai na red rabbit ny, hahaha… Than you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Krittika, Thank you so much dear, love you, stay blessed… :)

Rukmani, Thank you so much dear, love you, stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hhahhaha woh shake ab tk yaad hai aap ko, hahaha… Chalo Daya sir ny aap kop any ghr tou kb sy nvite kia hua hai, wahin aa jana sir khud aap ko ghumaien gy, as sir is really a very good host, you know, haha… ;) :D Hahahaha main ny story sy related koe jawab da hi kb hai, hahaha… :-P ;) Hahaha nice approach mager shukr hai main bach gae, hahah… ;) This is totally not done yar, aik tou hum bechary Brazil supporters, pehly hi itny dukhi oper sy aap ko maza aa raha tha… Pata hai Neymar kitni buri tarhan injure ho gaya tha match mein, ufff kitni tension ho gae thi, shukr hai wasey k ab woh thee ho raha hai final mein Messy rony lg gaya… Oooho kitna bura lg raha tha… Ks ny kaha tha dobara sy mujhy woh sb yaad karain, ker dia na senti, hahahaha… :D ;) Haan yar oper sy sir ny film mein bhi drwazy ko nahin chora, kya zabardast kick mari, ahahaahha… ;) Yar uss waqt kisi reference mein keh dia ho ga ab tou iss ka matlab mujhy khud bhi samjh nahin aaya, hahaha… :D :D Hehehehe nahin mujhy nahin pata iss ki reciepe easey hi kisi daramy mein sun lia tou achi lagi sun'nny mein, haha… ;) Wasey main cook achi hun, abhi Sunday ko biryani banai, uss ki reciepe bataon, ahhahaha… :D :D Iss issue py tou aap khud baat karien Aryaan sy wasey main pehly hi bata dun k jawab NA mily ga, woh apny pets ko ly k kisi py bharosa nahin kerta, hahaha… ;) Love you yar, keep smiling and stay blessed… Thank you dear… :) :)

Sweet Pari, Thank you doll, love you and stay blessed… :)

Adiwiti, Hehehe thank you dear, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Purvi, Hahaha nice to have you back doll, get well soon dear and yeah your sister has conveyed yours words here, love you doll… :) Aur aap ko ks ny kaha k mairi ginti achi nahin hai, wasey js ny bhi kaha hai sahi kaha hai, hahaha… ;) :D Aur madicines lo ta k jaldi theek ho aur hospital sy bahir bhagny mein aasani ho, hehehe… ;) Thank you dear, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :) :)

Cracresta, Chalo iss chapter mein aap ko iss baat ka reply mil jaye ga doll… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

DUO angel, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Poonum, Thank you so much dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Thank you so much dear, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Shzk, Hahaha thank you dear, love you keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Abhirikafan, Thank you doll, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Rangoli, Chalo doll iss chapter mein yeh point bhi pata chal jaye ga… Thank you dear, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :) :)

A big thanks with tight hug for the GUESTS who gave their precious feed-back here, I am really obliged thanks again… Love you all, keep smiling and stay blessed… :) :)

Here is the next chapter, please have fun and do review… :) :)

* * *

Turkey…

Istanbul…

Shangri-La Bosphorus Hotel…

Daya's Room…

Daya was busy while working on his laptop, when his mobile rang…

Daya without looking at the caller ID.: Hello…?

Caller: Is this Mr. Daya speaking…?

Daya confusingly: Yes…

Caller again: Mr. Daya do you know boys named Aryaan or Ponait…?

Daya becoming alert: Yeah, I know them both, they are my kids… Who are you and how you know them…?

Caller: I am inspector David from London police, you need to come here Mr. Daya…

Daya who was now standing in shock, hurriedly: Why, what happened…? My kids are safe, right…?

Ins. David: Yeah Mr. Daya relax, they are safe… Actually Mr. Aryaan had fought with a group of boys and he is in lock-up…

Daya in extreme shock: What… (gaining back his senses, hurriedly…) OK, I am in Turkey at this moment, will be with you as soon as possible…

Ins. David: OK Mr. Daya and I suggest you to come with yours legal adviser…

The line got cut by inspector David and Daya in extreme tension, looked towards the mobile and feeling high pain in his head, immediately sat on the chair, grabbing his head in his both hands… After waiting for few minutes, he with some difficulty, took his medicines and then remained seated there while pressing his head for few minutes more and feeling bit better, first booked a ticket in the first available flight to London and then while doing his packing…

Daya on phone: Hello Paul… Yeah see, I need to leave for London urgently and will be back tomorrow so please just handle here if anything important come… No Paul, the kids had caught in trouble, I just don't understand Aryaan will surely cause me something someday… Yeah, hope so… OK then I will be in contact with you… Yeah, bye…

And after cutting the line, he went towards the airport with his bag as his flight was in next two hours…

England…

London…

Queen Elizabeth Olympic Park…

Eshaan took Mohina out from there and sat with her on grass, in a comparatively quite place… Mohina had stopped crying till then but was still sobbing…

Eshaan while cupping her face, softly: Mohina, bach'chy bs chup ho jao ab please… Sb theek hai baita, aap mairy sath ho ab hmm…

Mohina while grabbing Eshaan's hand tightly: Bhaiya main… main bohut drr gae thi… Ager, ager woh… woh bhaiya na aaty tou…

Eshaan holding her in tight side-hug: Lekin woh aa gaye na guriya… Bs ab…

And he stopped with his mobile ringing sound… He looked towards the caller id, and: Papa ka phone…

Mohina in scare: Bhaiya…

Eshaan while rubbing her head: Shhh, aap bolna nahin bilkul, hmm…

Mohina nodded still resting her head on Eshaan's shoulder while…

Eshaan taking deep breath attended the call and: G Papa…?

Abhijeet: Kahan reh gaye ho aap dono baita, kitni dair laga di hai, sb intizar ker rahy hain…

Eshaan: G, g Papa bs hum aa hi rahy hain… Woh mujhy sir ny bula lia aik duum sy issi liye late ho gaye, bs panch minute mein aaty hain…

Abhijeet: Chalo theek hai, aa jao jaldi sy…

Eshaan: G…

And the line got cut by both and Eshaan turning his attention towards Mohina: Guriya yeh sb ghar py kisi ko nahin pata chalna chahiye, theek hai…

Mohina looked him and in fear: Lekin bhaiya main kaisy…

Eshaan cutting her while grabbing her both hands: Mairi baat sun'no dihan sy… Aap apny sb secrets mairy sath share karti ho na… (Mohina nodded with teary eyes… Eshaan added softly…) Tou bs baita yeh bhi humara secret hai aaj sy, theek hai… Kisi ko kuch nahin batana bilkul…

Mohina nodded and worriedly: Phir hum kya kahien gy sb sy…?

Eshaan politely: Main daikh loon ga woh sb aur ab aap bhi utho, chalo sb wait ker rahy hain aur drinks bhi laini hain na…

Mohina hurriedly, in fear: Nahin bhaiya, main ander nahin jaon gi…

Eshaan while making her stand: Kyun nahin chalo gi ander… Aap ander bhi chalo gi aur bathroom ja k mun bhi dhoo gi, samjhi…

Mohina grabbing his hand tightly: Bhaiya please…

Eshaan cutting her softly: Guriya iss sb ko bhool jao bs… (while wipping her teary eyes…) aur bs ab bilkul nahin rona, mujhy mairi wohi hasny khailny wali guriya chahiye, (tweaking her nose…) yeh wali guriya mujhy bilkul achi nahin lg rahi…

Mohina smiled a little and hugged him tightly and Eshaan in hurt, kissed her head while silently rubbing her head… Seeing Mohina bit relaxed, Eshaan took her inside the café again and after sending her towards the bathroom, he too left for food-court…

Café-owner seeing him there, forwarded his bags towards him and: Sir you dropped them here, so we kept them with us thinking you might come back for them…

Eshaan in smile while grabbing them: Thanks a lot… Any charges…?

Café-owner: No sir, you have already paid the bill, please check your order… All is present inside or not…

Eshaan smiled and: No need for this, thanks again…

And he left from there and made his way towards ladies bathroom and started waiting while standing outside where after few minutes, got joined by Mohina who after seeing him there, instantly moved towards him and grabbed his arm tightly…

Eshaan smiled sadly and: Chalien…?

Mohina nodded and Eshaan moved with her outside towards the place where their family was waiting for them… Seeing them coming…

Bhavna angrily: Kahan reh gaye thy aap dono… Kitni dair sy wait… (and she stopped in mid while looking at Mohina and added in tension…) Mohina… (Mohina remained standing there with down head, Eshaan was really sensing the up-coming trouble… Bhavna looked towards Eshaan and…) Eshaan itny preshan kyun lg rahy ho aap aur yeh Mohina kyun roe hai… (Eshaan and Mohina shocked while she added strictly…) Kya hua hai haan…

Mohina instantly moved towards her and just hugged her tightly… All became really tensed and Bhavna wrapping her tightly in her secure shell, looked towards Abhijeet in tension and both turned their gazes towards Eshaan…

Dr. Salunkhy in tension: Baita kya baat hai, kya hua hai aap dono ko…?

Eshaan took deep breath and: Woh guriya drr gae hai bs aur kuch nahin…

ACP sir confusingly: Kyun, drr kyun gae hai…?

Eshaan while clearing his throat: Main ny bataya tha na Papa ko phone py, mujhy sir ny bula lia tha urgently tou main issy chor k unn ki baat sun'nany chala gaya aur wahan larkon mein larai ho gae aur police bhi aa gae thi, bs ussi sb sy drr gae yeh…

Abhijeet angrily: Aap Mohina ko akela chor k kyun gaye haan… Bilkul naye jagah hai, dihan rakhna chahiye tha na aap ko… Itna…

Mohina cutting him while turning towards him: Papa please bhaiya ko na dantien please… Main ny kaha tha bhaiya ko, woh mujhy fresh hony jana tha issi liye kaha aur bhaiya aa bhi gaye thy jaldi sy…

Dr. Salunkhy in fresh tone: Acha chalo choro ab yeh sb, ab tou sb theek hai ho gaya na… Chalo ab khana khaien, kitni bhook lg rahi hai bhae…

Mohina turning towards him: Hai na choty dadu, mujhy bhi tou kitni bhook lg rahi hai… Aur phir abhi baki competitions bhi tou shuru hony waley hain, pehly hi kitny late ho gaye hain hum, hai na…

Dr. Salukhny nodded in small smile while spreading hand on her head and Mohina too gave him a smile and then looked towards Eshaan, who was sitting beside her silently… Mohina pressed his hand softly and he looked towards her and received an assuring glance with a soft smile from her, taking deep breath, Eshaan nodded her slightly wearing a small smile on his face… All elders noticed that silent convo. between the two but kept silence wearing smiles on their lips and then they all took their lunch in light chit-chat and then went to enjoy the other games…

London Police station…

On the other side, Puneet was still sitting there, thinking really hard to find any way out when moved his head up instantly, hearing a very well recognized voice… He looked in that direction and found Daya standing there with his lawyer and was talking with a police officer, and after nodding him, turned and he too looked at Puneet, who was now standing… Puneet moved his head down seeing angry Daya in front of him…

Daya after shooting an angry glance on him, moved with his lawyer towards Inspector David's office…

Ins. David looking them: Please have a seat…

Daya while sitting: Thank you… (Signalling towards his lawyer…) He is Mr. Edward, my legal adviser…

Mr. Edward while forwarding a document: Here are, Mr. Aryaan's bail papers…

Ins. David grabbed that and after going through them, on phone: Micheal, take that boy, we arrested in the noon, named Aryaan Daya in my office… (after placing back the receiver, to Daya…) your kid is lucky as no one of those boys got any big injury and already discharged from the hospital, otherwise it would not be this much simple to take him back…

Daya said nothing, just nodded silently waiting for Aryaan… Soon Aryaan entered inside and really froze on his place seeing Daya sitting there… Daya looked towards him and he instantly lowered his gaze seeing fire in his father's eyes…

Ins. David looking at Aryaan: You got bail boy but never do such fights in future as one can not be lucky all times, understand…?

Aryaan nodded silently, Ins. David turning towards the two: You can take him with you, we had already recorded his statement, which is not much different from the victims' one…

Daya stood up and while shaking hand: Thank you officer…

Ins. David nodded and Daya left from there after shooting another angriest glance on Aryaan while Mr. Edward moved towards him and: Come…

Aryaan nodded and moved out from there with him and found Puneet present outside… They both looked towards each other, fear was present in both pairs of eyes and they silently came out from the police station and found Daya standing near a car…

Daya shaking hand with Mr. Edward: Thanks Edward, you managed all this on such a short notice…

Mr. Edward: It's my job Mr. Daya, don't worry… (Daya nodded and Mr. Edward while looking at his watch-dial…) Well Mr. Daya, now I take your leave as tomorrow I had a case to address in the court so I need to work on that…

Daya nodded: Sure, thanks again…

Mr. Edward nodded in smile and left in his car and Daya turned his attention towards the two, who were staring the floor, looking very nervous and afraid…

Daya angrily: Neechy kya dhond rahy ho ab haan, gari mein baitho foren…

They obeyed him instantly and Daya too sat beside driver's seat and the car sped off towards the hotel, in shell silence…

Claridge's Hotel…

After reaching at hotel, they got down from the cab and the driver took out Daya's bag from the cab… Aryaan bowed down to grab it when…

Daya in extreme strict tone: Ruuk jao, main khud utha loon ga…

And after paying the fare, grabbing his bag, he moved inside the hotel while the rest really felt them selves in extreme trouble… Daya directly made his way towards the reception to take a room for himself…

Seeing Daya was busy in competing formalities…

Aryaan in low tone: Chen mujhy bohut drr lg raha hai, Dad bohut zada ghussy mein hain…

Puneet in whisper: Aani iss sy pehly k uncle kuch kahien, foren sb kuch sach sach bata daina…

Aryaan angrily: Itny ghussy mein hain Dad, mairi aawaz kaisy nikly gi haan…?

Puneet sternly: Jaisy abhi nikal rahi hai…

Aryaan furiously: Tum Dad ho kya… Tumhien bhi tou sara sach pata hai na, khud bol daina…

Puneet in extreme fear: Kya, main… acha mil k dant kha lien gy bs, yehi aik aakhri option hai…

Aryaan in scared tone: Chen you sure na k sirf dant hi parey gi…?

Puneet looked him in fear and just shook his head silently and both turned their gazes towards Daya, who just got free and without looking at them, directly made his way towards the room, after taking keys of both rooms… They hurriedly followed him and soon reached in front of the room… Daya, after opening the room door, entered inside while Aryaan and Puneet shared a glance and taking deep breath and praying in their hearts, entered inside the room…

Room # 101…

After entering inside the room, Puneet locked the room door again and looked towards Daya in fear who was standing there, looking at Aryaan with fiery eyes… He moved his gaze towards Aryaan, who was standing there with down head…

Puneet trying to say something: Un… Uncle… Hu… Hum, woh…

Daya angrily: Kya uncle, hum, woh laga rakha hai haan, pagal samjh rakha hai kya aap dono ny mujhy… (Looking at Aryaan, angrily…) And why are you standing with down head now hmm… Bohut bara kaam ker k aaye ho na dono mil k… Aik ny larkon ko mara aur dosra eye-witness bn gaya… (sarcastically…) Issi liye tou hum ny aap dono ko martial arts seekhny ki permission di thi na ta k ghundy bn jao aur logon ko marty phiro, bara naam roshan ker rahy ho dono mil k… (Loudly in anger…) Had you lost your mind Aryaan, pagal ho gaye thy kya… abhi tou shukr hai gun rakhny ki permission nahin di warna pata nahin goli hi maar daity, sochna thori tha mairy barey mein aik baar bhi aur aap… (turning towards Puneet who was also staring the floor…) Sunil ny mairi responsibility py aap ko itni dour bhaija hai, kuch ho jata tou kya jawab daita main ussy haan… Dosti ka matlab hota hai dost ko ghalat kaam sy rokna na k ghalti mein sath daina samjhy… (furiously…) Aik lock-up k drshan ker aaya hai aur dosra police station k, bs bohut ghoom lia London aur bohut enjoy ker lia festival, saman pack karo dono foren aur wapis ghar jao… Bohut tamasha… (And he stopped hearing the door bell… Daya angrily…) Ab yeh kisy masibt pari hue hai… Dimagh kharab ker k rakh dia hai sb ny mil k… (looking towards them angrily…) Kya yahan chipk k khary ho dono, sun'na nahin main ny kaha saman pack karo foren…

Both moved from there instantly to pack their bags while Daya in anger and frustration, moved to open the door…

Daya after opening the door, looked towards the person and: How can I help you…?

The person seeing his angry face, puzzled and nervously: Esh… Eshaan…

Daya realizing the boy was getting nervous, so in comparatively soft tone: Sorry son, no Eshaan in present here…

Eshaan hearing that soft sound, gained some courage and: I, I mean, my name is Eshaan…

Daya in confused smile: Nice name son, what can I do for you…?

Eshaan wiping his sweat: Is this yours room sir…?

Daya taking deep breath: Yeah, why…?

Eshaan looking disappointed: Oooh… sorry sir for bothering you and thanks for your time, good night…

He turned to go when Daya from behind: Son you haven't told me the reason for all this interview…

Eshaan turned towards him and looked at Daya's smiling face…

Eshaan in low tone: Actually, I am looking for someone and they gave the address of this room, in the very hotel, to one of the park security but this room belongs to you so…

Daya cutting him softly: May be the one you are looking for also belongs to me kid… (Eshaan looked him confusingly… Daya while giving him way…) Come inside son, yours confusion will get answer by its own…

Eshaan nodded getting more confused but entered inside, looking bit afraid too and after seeing the faces, he was looking for, in front of his eyes, he relaxed… They too looked towards him and got shocked and instantly looked towards Daya, who just gave them a slight node wearing calm expressions on his face…

Aryaan while coming forward: Come dear, every thing OK…?

Eshaan nodded while moving forward and then moved his head down, looking quite nervous or say not getting words to express what he actually want to say…

Puneet softly: Have a seat Eshaan…

Eshaan looked him and then their half-packed bags which were present on their beds… He initiated in low tone: I am fine bhaiya, thank you… (and looked towards Aryaan, and…) I come here to thank you for all you did there… I am sorry at that time I was really with blank mind so could not thank you there… (in low tone…) The security guard told me that how much you caught in trouble because of all that… (taking a pause…) I, I went in that police station too, to do something for you but the officer present there told me that yours father had already taken you both with him… (in apologetic tone…) And now after seeing yours these half-packed bags it really seems that he snubbed you both and now you are going back… (looking at them, who were just listening and were not trying to disturb him as they really want him to expel out his all tension, fear and guilt while Eshaan added…) May I talk to yours father about all this please, I want to apologize from him too as you people came in trouble because of me, I should not leave my sister there alone and…

Daya cutting him softly: I am his father, Eshaan…

Eshaan turned towards him in extreme shock and un-deliberately: What… But you looks young to be bhaiya's father…

Daya chuckled while Aryaan surprised hearing "Bhaiya…" while Daya in smile: Well, this is the thing about which I can do nothing dear… And you don't need to feel guilty son… (after glancing at both, who were still looking guilty and were not making any eye-contact with him, he added…) They both are going no where… (They looked towards him in shock while he added in calm tone while looking at Eshaan…) Now, I don't want to spoil their vacations, so you can feel good now kid…

Eshaan nodded in smile: Thank you so much uncle and I am really sorry for all that you people went through…

No one there was able to realize the changing of "sir" into "uncle"…

Daya patted his cheek softly with: Its OK son, difficult time can come on anyone… (Taking deep breath…) Now you people please excuse me and enjoy, as I want to take some rest, feeling tired, good night…

And before leaving, looked towards them and after receiving an assuring node from them, he completely left from there towards his room… After he left, Aryaan grabbed the receiver while…

Puneet in smile: Ab tou baith jao Eshaan, ghabrao nahin kuch nahin kehty hum aap ko…

Eshaan smiled and: Nahin woh mujhy jaldi jana tha wapis, bohut mushkil sy permission mili thi sir sy…

Aryaan who just got free after making the call while coming towards them, confusingly: Sir sy, kyun aap ghar mein nahin rehty ho kya…?

Eshaan looking him in shock: Aap ko bhi hindi aati hai…

Puneet laughed lightly and: Uncle ko bhi aati thi…

Aryaan in smile: Aap bhi festival enjoy kerny aaye ho kya…?

Eshaan, who till then managed to came back in senses completely after coming out from those shocks, shook his head a little with: Nahin, main as a participant aaya hoon, mairi college ki taraf sy, India sy…

Puneet happily: Waow main bhi India sy hi aaya hoon, Haryana sy lekin khud hi aaya hoon, mairy Baba ki taraf sy… (Eshaan chuckled while he added…) Aap kahan rehty ho India mein…? Aur yahan ks cheez mein participate kerny aaye ho aap…?

Eshaan smilingly: Main Mumbai sy hoon aur music competition mein participate kerny aaya hoon…

Aryaan in smile: Tou singer ban'nana chahty ho aap…?

In the meantime, their room door got knocked, so Puneet went there to answer it while…

Eshaan while nodding: G, maira child-hood dream hai yeh… (in amazed tone…) Wasey aap ko daikh k koe nahin keh sakta k aap itni achi hindi bol laity hoon gy, you looks like a British…

Aryaan smiled and: Mairi Mamma British thien…

Eshaan un-deliberately: Thien…?

Aryaan taking deep breath: She died in an accident when I was around five months…

Eshaan shocked and in low tone: I am really sorry, mujhy laga nahin tha k easa kuch ho ga…

Same time Puneet returned and while serving him juice glass: Kyun k yeh hr waqt muskurata rehta hai, issi liye na…?

Eshaan nodded slightly and: G, yeh bohut achy sy apni pain ko apni smile mein chupa laity hain…

Aryaan smiled and: I have learned this art from Dad… Mujhy Dad k liye khush rehna hai jaisy woh mairy liye rehty hain…

Puneet patted his shoulder and then turning towards Eshaan, in fresh tone: Eshaan, what about yours sister, kafi drr gae thi woh, aap ny sambhal lia na ussy…

Eshaan taking deep breath: G bohut zada drr gae thi woh lekin jb mujhy Papa sy dant pari tou foren hi normal ho gae ta k mujhy aur dant na parey…

Aryaan while nodding: Apny father k sath aaye ho aap yahan…?

Eshaan smiled and: Main college k sath hi aaya hun, family alag sy aai hai festival enjoy kerny… (taking a pause…) Aap London mein hi rehty hain kya…?

Aryaan shook his head a little: Nahin, hum Nottingham sy aaye hain festival enjoy kerny…

Eshaan nodded and while standing: Main ab chalta hoon please warna sir sy bohut dant parey gi… Aap logon sy mil k bohut acha laga, uncle ko bhi bye bol dijiye ga mairi taraf sy aur kal aaye ga zaror festival mein, mairi performance hai, uncle ko bhi mairi taraf sy invite keriye ga please…

Aryaan nodded in smile while moving with him: Sure dear, main aap ka message Dad ko convey zaror ker dun ga lekin Dad ka aana thora mushkil hi ho ga but hum dono zaror aaien gy and yeah thanks dear for bearing this much pain for us…

Eshaan smiling: It's OK bhaiya, (Aryaan looked at him lovingly as he really liked to be called with that term, while he added…) aap ny bhi tou mairy liye itna kia na…

Puneet while shaking hand: Hope we will meet again, young pal…

Eshaan in smile: Sure bhaiya, the world is round…

Puneet chuckled while nodding and Eshaan left from there after biding bye to them…

After Eshaan left…

Aryaan while turning: Nice boy he is…

Puneet after closing the door: Yeah and thankfully he came here at right time otherwise at this time we would be in train in our journey back to Nottingham…

Aryaan chuckled and: I think back to Haryana suits much here…

Puneet making face: Anyway Aani, how you came to know that those boys will not take the name of any girl in their statements…?

Aryaan looking him: Obviously they won't because then they would be charged in the case of Harassment as police would take that girl's statement too…

Puneet taking sigh: Yeah but thankfully that all did not happen, otherwise it will be very painful experience for that girl…

Aryaan nodded and: Hmm, you are right…

Puneet looked him with: Aani now just sit and let me do your dressing…

Aryaan carelessly: Oooh com'on Chen it's fine yar…

Puneet sternly: Have I asked for your permission…?

Aryaan happily: We are not having first-aid box…

Puneet strictly: Dant ander karo aur shower ly k aao luke warm pani ka, thora reliefe mil jaye ga…

Aryaan trying to protest with: But Chen…

And stopped in mid because of the angry glare he received from him and silently moved inside the bathroom, after taking his clothes while Puneet jerked his head and sitting on his bed, switched on the TV and started watching NEWS… After some time, seeing Aryaan coming back…

Puneet caringly: Aani, ab thora theek lg raha hai kya…?

Aryaan smilingly while sitting on his bed: Yup, feeling absolutely fine and fresh now…

Puneet smiled and while grabbing the receiver: I am going to order dinner, what you want for yourself…?

Aryaan shook his head a little with: Nothing, I am not feeling hungry at this moment…

Puneet smiled nodding disappointingly and ordered the dinner for his own while Aryaan sat there grabbing a magazine and started reading it while mentally present on some other place…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please friends do review… :)

Take care you all… :)


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N…**

Tanya, Thank you so much auntie, feeling blessed… Thanks again… :)

Amar Singh, Thank you so much sir, means a lot to me… Thanks again… :)

Guest, Dear I think they are lucky enough to have each other and I don't they are fake… Itny close friends ho sakty hain aaj bhi yar, mairi bhi hai aik friend, she is very close to me… Thank you dear, stay blessed… :)

Adi, Ooooo so nice to know this yar, I was really smiling from ear to ear aur thora thora jealous bhi ho rahi hun aap sy, hehehe… ;) Yeah yar I'm fine aur aap tou super fine ho gy, god I wish main bhi kabhi DUO sy mil sakon… [Sad sigh… Hahaha… ;)] Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Waheguru, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

CID Abhi, Yeah doll if you feel comforatable by this then I am having no problem with this dear… :) I am so obliged dear and wish you to remain successful… :-* Yeah yar shukr hai maira laptop wapis aa gaya as mujhy last chapter 3 baar replace kerna para post kerny k baad, tabhi main ny iss baar chapter post hi nahin kia as final thing mairy laptop mein saved thi, hehehe… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Pavitra, Haha ab apny friends tou sb ko hi yaad rehty hain na doll… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Sukhmani Kaur, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

DUO angel, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Raveena, Yeah yar maira di ker raha tha ja k sir k cheeks khinchon, ahahahaha… :D :D Yar aik aur aapas ki baat hai, mujhy hamesha sy hi proud feel hota hai k main aik girl hun… :) Yeah yar Daya sir ny jo dialogues boly aur js intensity k sath boly maira tou khoon soo gunna barh gaya woh sb suun k, just awesome yar aur sir ko aik tight hug uss k liye, hehehe… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Khushi, Oooh just leave it doll, its good that you didn't understand what I said, hehehe… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Adwiti, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rangoli, Hhahahahaha yeah yar jb parents ghussy mein hoty hain na tb easey hi class lagti hai, mujhy kafi experience hai mairi ammi g k ghussy ka, hahhaha… :D :D Aur baat bhi tou kafi bari thi, baity sahab lock-up ki hawa kha aaye, hehehe… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Subhsresaha, Hhahahahaha baat sun'no larki yeh baat ghalat ho rahi hai, main ny nahin laina Chen, tum dono hi ly lo, hahaha… :D :D Tabhi tou kehty hain bhalai ka zamana hi nahin hai, hehehe… ;) Hahaha apna tou kuch easa hi hai Boss, haha… :D ;) Hai na common dialogue hota hai sb parents ka jb woh ghussy mein hun, hehehe… ;) ;) Love you doll, tight hug for my sweety, love you and stay blessed… :-* :-* :-)

Siya 01, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Roop, Sach'chi gl eh g, main ty koshish kerdi aan k dimagh band ker k vaikhiya karan CID hun, barey hi ajeeb ajeeb blunder hon lg pae ny, pata nae dimagh kithy rakh k phul baithy ny aena v ty aae khud v, hehe… ;) Changa lagaya g thannu chapter inna pasand aaya, jaddu di jhappi thaudy lae… :) Wah g barey gift milien ny thannu ty, dua ny thaudy dona da sath ty pyar hamesha eaho jeya rave aur tussi hamesha easran eek hush ravo… :) Khush ravo, jenndy ravo ty hamesha dosran vich muskurahatan bakherdy ravo… :)

DUOangel95, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hahahahaha phir sweet dreams aaye kya aap ko, haha… ;) ;) Hahaha yeah yadasht kuch zada hi achi hain aap ki, dream tou wasey kafi acha hai I hope aap ny soty mein daikh bhi lia ho ga, hehehe… ;) :-P Hahaha yeah I know, haha… ;) Na, main nahin daikh rahi matches ab, bilkul time hi nahin milta hai yar, life bohut fast ho gae hai… :) Yup main ny daikhi hai ghar py hi CD mungwa k as to be true mujhy cenime jana pasand nahin hai bilkul, aur yeh film daikhna tou bohut zarori tha, hehehe… ;) ;) Hahaha ab ager Abhijeet sir villain banien sy tou hero tou hero baney ga na, hahahahaha… :D :D Hahaha jb parents itny ghussy mein hoon na tb sb kuch bhool k sach'chy dil sy DUA kerni chahiye k GOD SAVE MY INNOCENT SOUL PLEASE, hehehe yeh tip hai, kabhi zarort parey na tou keriye ga, wasey iss tip ki zarort kabhi na kabhi hr bach'chy ko hi perti hai, hahaha… ;) ;) Hahahaha hai na a ki baar Eshaan ki bari Abhijeet sir ko in father's avatar daikhny ki, hehehe… ;) ;) But ager pata chala tou hi na, haha… :D :D Bechary masoom bach'chy ko kyun dant perwana chahti hain aap, hehehehe… ;) :-P Yeah yar lekin aik tou uss time Eshaan khud bohut confuse tha oper sy Aryaan ny kuch kaha nahin uss baat py tou bach'cha bachara confuse ho gaya na, haha… ;) ;) Daikha na Dad ka kitna aser hai bach'chy py, hahaha… :D :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed, tight hug… :)

Guest, Really pleased to have feed-back from a silent reader dear… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Shrestha, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Poonum, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Krittika, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Shzk, Hehehe, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Purvi, Main ny bhi yehi kaha tha yar aik baar gari nikali aur easi zabardast thoki k bechari k tyre-rod hi toot gaya, hahahah… Main ny uss k baad sy aaj tk driving wheel ko hath nahin lagaya, hehehehe… ;) ;) Main bach gae thi shukr hai, accident sy bhi aur dant sy bhi as ammi g tou ab bhi kehti hain k nikalo gari lekin mujh mein ab biku himmet nahin hoti, heheh… ;) ;) Yeah yar Daya sir kuch bhi ker lien hamesha cute hi lagty hain kyun k woh Daya sir hain, haha… ;) :D Bach'chy story sy related kisi question ka answer main nahin ker sakti yar, hehe… ;) Thank you doll, love you and stay blessed… :)

Cracresta, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Sweetpari, Thank you doll, its only happened because of you people' support dear… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Kitty, Hhahhahaha yeah yar hope so, haha… ;) Doll, MRF hi mairy naam ki short form hai main maira real name public forum py reveal nahin kerti yar, sorry for this and yeah I belong to Pakistan… :) Hahhaahha god yar theme hi kitni funny hai aur yar maira fort tou yeh bilkul bhi nahin hai, pata nahin lekin mujhy lagta nahin hai doll k main iss theme py likh paon gi, woh bach'chon k dialougues and all that feel, thora mushkil hai mairy liye… I am really sorry dear for this but I really don't think that I can write on such topic, sorry again… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Katiiy, Yeah yar Aryaan, Daya sir ka hi baita hai main ny yeh cheez sir ki diary mein bhi clear ki thi as mostly hum diary sy hi apny sb secrets share kerty hain na… And I have tried to show his characteristics somewhat like Daya sir, drwazy torny wali dhamki k baad bhi aap ko yakeen nahin aaya, ahahahha… :D :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Navvulu, Hhahaha yar story sy related questions k tou main answer nahin ker sakti but yeah aap ki wish fulfill ker di hai as chapter k start mein hi FB mil jaye ga DUO based, haha… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Here is the next update, please have fun and please do review… :)

* * *

England…

London…

Claridge's Hotel…

Room # 77…

After reaching in his room, Daya just sat on his bed in half laying posture, looking disturbed as after looking at Eshaan, he was feeling something strange inside him but could not name it… His voice, his sparkling eyes, black hair, gestures all were reminding him about someone, someone precious, the one he had lost long before but was it really possible…? Could it ever happen…? No, it should not happen, he was not willing to face that all again and taking helpless sigh, he just closed his eyes silently when a scene flashed in front of his closed eyes…

_CID Forensic Lab…_

_Daya entered inside the Lab. looking really frustrated and angry and ignoring the presence of the whole team there, he directly stood in front of Dr. Salunkhy…_

_Daya in stern tone: Aap ny kal raat jo kia, dobara bhool k bhi na keriye ga…_

_Dr. Salunkhy in anger: Kyun haan kyun na karon main kuch… Tum mairi baiti py zulm kerty raho aur main khamoshi sy daikhta rahon, yehi chahty ho na tum…_

_Daya angrily: Tou iss tarhan bach'cha lien gy kya aap ussy, janty hain kya hua police k jany k baad kal uss k sath…_

_Dr. Salunkhy in extreme fear and shock: Kya kia hai tum ny Daya… (Loudly…) Kya kia hai tum ny Tarika k sath…?_

_Daya in stiff tone: Mairy samny chil'lany ki zarort nahin hai bilkul… (loudly in extreme rash…) Main ny aap ko mana kia tha na k mairi personal life mein interfere na keriye ga kabhi phir aap ki himmet kaisy hue mairy ghar police bhaijny ki haan…_

_Abhijeet turning him with jerk towards himself, hit a tight slap on his face… In all those days, from that all started, it was for the first time when he received slap from him and he looked at Abhijeet in complete shock and disbelief…_

**_SHEHR-E-KHAYAL-O-KHAWAB MEIN AABAD HO GAYA,_**

**_ITNA USSY PERHA K MUJHY YAAD HO GAYA…_**

_Abhijeet in extreme anger and strict tone: Yeh thapper tumhary bhai ya dost ny nahin mara Daya, yeh thapper aik baity ny mara hai js k samny tum…_

_Daya cutting him in stern tone: Tumhien mujhy baar baar yaad dilany ki zarort nahin hai Abhijeet k ab maira tum sy hr rishta khatam ho chukka hai, samjhy…_

_Abhijeet teasingly: Haan zahair hai ab tumhari yadasht mairi yadasht ki tarhan kamzo…_

_Daya cutting him looking frustrated: Bs karo Abhijeet tum, band ker doo mujhy khud k sath compare kerna… (strictly…) Nahin hun main tumhari tarhan, tumhien itni si baat nahin samjh aati kya, haan…_

_Abhijeet looking him in pain: Janta hun Daya k tum mairi tarhan nahin ho, kabhi thy bhi nahin issi liye tou tum mairy Daya thy lekin tum tou mairy Daya jaisy bhi nahin rahy bilkul… Bohut ajnabi lagny lg gaye ho tum mujhy Daya, bohut zada ajnabi…_

_Daya took deep breath and in cold tone: Main chahta bhi nahin hun k ab humary beech ki yeh dori kabhi km ya khatam ho… (looking in his eyes, calmly…) wasey bhi ajnabion ko bhulana bohut aasan hota hai aur humary liye behter yehi hai k hum aik dosry k liye ajnabi ho jaien ta k aik dosry ko bhoolna aur aagy berhna aur aasan ho jaye…_

_Abhijeet in hurt: Tum tou mujhy kb ka bhool chukky ho Daya kyun k tum ny tou mujhy kabhi apna banaya hi nahin lekin main shaid yeh kabhi na ker paon… (took deep breath and added…) Tum yehi chahty ho na k main tum dono ki zindagi sy nikal jaon kyun k tum dono ki shadi-shuda zindagi mairy karen kharab ho rahi hai… (nodded and after taking out an envelope from his coat's pocket, forwarded that towards him, who grabbed it…) Yeh application hai, mairy transfer ki… (all looked him in shock while he continued…) Main HQ mein transfer kerwany ki application dainy laga hun phir tou tumhien…_

_And he stopped in extreme shock seeing Daya tearing the application in small pieces in front of him while looking in his eyes… _

**_MAIN AAJ TK HOON JS K FAREEB-O-HISAR MEIN,_**

**_WOH AUR HI KISI KA, MAIRY BAAD HO GAYA…_**

_All were looking him in shock and confusion while he calmly went towards the dustbin and threw those pieces in it… Daya moved back towards Abhijeet and…_

_Daya calmly while looking in his eyes: Mujhy tumhara transfer nahin, shadi ka card chahiye Abhijeet…_

_Abhijeet in rash: Kyun, tum tou maira resignation chahty ho na tou tumhien tou khush hona chahiye kyun k ja tou iss tarhan bhi raha hun na main tumhari zindagi sy…_

_Daya coldly: Tum mairi zindagi sy bohut pehly nikal gaye ho Abhijeet aur ab humary rasty bilkul alag hain lekin tumhari kal shaam ki herket ny mujhy yeh sochny py majbor ker dia hai k tumhara resignation ya transfer bhi tumhien aur Tarika ko milny sy nahin rook sakta, kyun k Tarika bhi tou resign ker chuki hai lekin tum ghar aa gaye tou…_

_Abhijeet cutting in extreme rash and anger: Tumhari himmet kaisy hue itni fazool bkwas kerny ki… Tum samjhty kya ho khud ko haan… Main wahan tum sy milny gaya tha, ager tumhien yaad ho tou uss ghar mein tum bhi rehty ho… Tum ny mujhy itna character…_

_Daya cutting him rashly: Bs Abhijeet, mujhy jo kehna tha main ny keh dia aur tumhien jo samjhna hai samjh lo lekin sach yehi hai k jb tk tumhara ghar nahin basy gy, tum Tarika ko nahin bhula pao gy aur yeh baat tumhara woh sb kuch (signaling towards oldie DUO…) inn dono ko batany ny saaf zahair ker dia hai… (angrily while joining hands in front of him…) Main tumhary hath jorta hun Abhijeet, shadi ker lo ta k khud bhi sakoon sy raho aur humain bhi rehny doo, samjhy…_

**_AANDHI HAWA KA SATH NIBHANY K SHOQ MEIN,_**

**_KOE TABAH HUA, KOE BRBAD HO GAYA…_**

_And he turned to move out in anger when stopped feeling some weird and instantly turned towards Abhijeet and froze on his place like all others, seeing him taking out his gun and was looking in Daya's eyes… A cold line passed through Daya's spinal cord while…_

_Abhijeet in extreme anger: Yehi chahty ho na tum k main tum dono ki zindagion sy nikal jaon hamesha hamesha k liye… (in pain…) Mujh mein tum jitni himmet nahin hai Daya k kisi larki ki mang bharon aur baad mein ussy pal pal ki moot dun… (in hurt…) Main tumhari tarhan kisi ko dhoka nahin dy sakta… (In rash…) Tumhari zindagi sy nikalna hai na mujhy, abhi k abhi nikal jata hun main…_

_And in blink of eye, he placed the gun on his temple and all closed their eyes tightly, hearing a loud BANG and then opened their eyes, hearing glass breaking voice and found Daya, grabbing Abhijeet's wrist, after changing the direction of aim…_

_Daya while throwing the gun away, after taking it from Abhijeet's hand, in loud shout: Pagal ho kya tum, dimagh kharab hai kya tumhara… (grabbing him tightly from his arms, in extreme anger…) kya samjhty ho tum khud ko haan, jb chaho gy khud ko maar lo gy aur koe kuch nahin kahey ga tumhien… Mazak samjh rakha hai kya tum ny zindagi ko… (jerked him loudly in anger…) Kya lagta hai tumhien k khudkushi kerny sy sb masly hl ho jaty hain… Himmet kaisy hue tumhari yeh herket kerny ki jawab do…_

_Abhijeet who was looking him in extreme shock, uttered: Daya…!_

**_APNI TOU SARI UMER ASEERI MEIN KT GAE,_**

**_JS NY BHI HAAR MAAN LI, AAZAD HO GAYA…_**

_Daya leaving him with jerk, angrily: Kya Daya, haan, kya Daya… (sternly…) Kya kaha tha tum ny thori dair pehly k woh thapper mairy bhai ya dost ny nahin aik baity ny mara hai tou ab yeh herket ks ny ki haan, ab kahan hai woh baita… (rashly…) Yeh tum jo abhi kerny lgy tha ya uss rooz jo ghar mein kia tum ny, socha hai tum ny k tumhien kuch ho gaya tou ACP sir ka kya ho ga, Salunkhy sir ka, team ka…_

_Abhijeet calmly: Tumhien inn sb ki itni perwah kb sy ho gae Daya…?_

_Daya jerking his head, annoyingly: Ks ny kaha tumhien k mujhy inn sb ki perwah hai, haan… Mujhy kisi ki perwah nahin hai lekin tumhien tou sb ki perwah hai na, tum tou mairi tarhan k nahin ho… (looking in his eyes, angrily…) Aur aik baat suun lo tum Abhijeet, Nakul ki lash daikh chukky hain sir, tumhari nahin daikh paien gy, teesri baar apny baity ka antim sanskar kerny ki himmet nahin la paien gy sir, yaad rakhna yeh baat…_

_And he just left the lab. in the same moment without having any other word with any one, leaving them all, on their places…_

**_PEHLY TOU TANHAIYON SY RAHI GUFTUGU MAIRI,_**

**_PHIR YUN HUA K AAINA EJAAD HO GAYA…_**

The mobile ring tone, brought him back in present with jerk and he looked towards the caller ID who was showing Paul's name, so taking deep breath, he attended the call, who updated him about the recent and asked about Aryaan and Puneet and after getting satisfactory response from Daya's side, he ended the call, with thanks and good night wish while Daya again placed the mobile, back on table, sighing deeply when his mobile rang again and Daya nodded disappointingly after looking at the caller ID…

Daya after attending the call: Hello oldie, kaisy ho…?

Sunil angrily: Zinda hun aur kuch…?

Daya chuckled with: Hmm kb tk…?

Sunil looking frustrated: Jb tk tumhara dimagh nahin set ker daita kahin nahin ja raha main, samjhy…

Daya smilingly: Phir tou tum kabhi kahin nahin jao gy kyun k main tumhien khona nahin chahta na…

Sunil sternly: Ager yeh sb ho gaya ho tou kaam ki baat karien…?

Daya calmly: Main rook sakta hun kya tumhien…?

Sunil meaningfully: Sirf tum hi tou rook sakty ho mujhy Daya, sirf tum…

After few moments' complete silence, Daya taking deep breath: Sunil phone kyun kia iss time…?

Sunil taking sigh: Kb aa rahy ho Turkey sy wapis…?

Daya in flow: Main London mein hun oldie…

Sunil shocked with: Kya, tum London mein kya ker rahy ho…? Tumhara tou tour tha na Turkey ka…?

Daya trying to cope-up with the situation as: Haan woh Aryaan bohut keh raha tha, bohut zada miss ker raha tha tou main aa gaya… Aaj hi aaya hun, kal wapis jaon ga Turkey…

Sunil nodding understandably: Hmm Aani bohut jaldi udas ho jata hai tumhary baghiar… (Taking a pause…) Tum ny bataya kya ussy…?

Daya slightly shook his head with: Nahin, ghar pohanch ker baat karon ga uss sy…

Sunil while stressing: Baat kerny ki zarort nahin hai bilkul, main ny jo kaha hai wohi karo gy ab tum aur wasey Aani ny poucha nahin kya tum sy kuch…?

Daya taking sigh: Pouch raha tha tou main ny bol dia k tum ny mairy business k kuch shares liye hoye hain ussi k barey mein baat ker rahy thy…

Sunil in shock: Kya, main ny kb liye shares…?

Daya shrugged his shoulders with: Bs main ny keh dia…

Sunil sternly: Aur uss ny maan bhi lia…?

Daya silently: Nahin, chup ho gaya tha aur phir baat badal di… (angrily…) aur tum mujhy yeh batao k tumhien shoq kya charha tha Puneet ko phone kerny ka, thori dair saber nahin ker sakty thy kya…

Sunil angrily: Acha ab mujh py charhny ki zarort nahin hai, main ny tou poucha bhi tha aur Puneet ny kaha tha k Aani room mein nahin hai ab mujhy kya pata tha k woh baad mein aik tot'ty ki tarhan sb kuch ussy bol dy ga…

Daya strictly: Acha ab Puneet ko kuch bolny ki zarort nahin hai, tumhien pata tou hai k hum sy zada woh dono aik dosry sy baatien share kerty hain aur mujh sy tou phir bhi Aryaan kuch chupa ly lekin Puneet ko sb kuch batata hai aur yehi haal Puneet ka bhi hai…

Sunil taking sigh: Haan sahi keh rahy ho tum… (in flow…) Bilkul tumhari aur Abhije…

And he shut in shock while Daya was also quite on his place… After few minutes' complete silence…

Daya silently: Sunil please yeh naam dobara kabhi na laina, bhool jao iss naam ko hamesha k liye…

Sunil silently: Tum bhool gaye ho kya…?

Daya taking deep breath: Nahin aur kabhi bhool bhi nahin paon ga lekin main apny guzry kal ki wajah sy hum sb ka haal aur aany wala kal kharab nahin kerna chahta aur uss k liye zarori hai k pichli koe baat kabhi humari zaban py na aaye…

Sunil to change the topic: Ghar kb jao gy wapis…?

Daya sighing heavily: Wasey tou kal hi aana tha wapis lekin ab main bohut thak jaon ga yar as kal mairi final meeting hai Turkey mein tou main kal hi ja k kal hi wapis nahin aa sakta iss liye Friday ko early morning aaon ga ab, aur bach'chon ko bhi keh dun ga Friday tk wapis aany ka…

Sunil nodded with: Hmm Aani tou phir wasey bhi kabhi nahin ruky ga London jb tum Nottingham mein ho gy…

Daya in tensed tone: Sunil mujhy Aryaan ki iss adat sy ab drr sa lagny laga hai yar, woh bohut zada dependent ho gaya hai mujh py… Main ny shaid ussy sach mein bohut zada pamper kiye rakha sari zindagi… Mujhy sach mein drr lagta hai ab k ager mujhy kal ko kuch ho gaya tou…

Sunil cutting him angrily: Daya chup ho jao bilkul… Tumhara dimagh sach mein hi sahi nahin hai, jo mun aa raha hai boly ja rahy ho… Kyun ho ga tumhien kuch bhi haan… Aani ko tum chahiye ho Daya, jb bhi easa koe fazool khayal tumhary iss bekar aur fazool dimagh mein aaye na tou aik baar Aani ka muskurata chehra ly aaya karo samny, samjhy…

And he cut the line in anger while Daya looked towards the phone for few moments and in sad smile: Aryaan k barey mein hi soch ker tou drr lagta hai mujhy Sunil, uss ki muskuraht hi tou mairi zindagi hai…

And taking sigh, he just closed his eyes while resting his head on head-rest, silently when striking something, he dialed Sunil's number and the call got attended on the second bell and…

Daya instantly: Sunil, mujhy tum sy aik baat…

Person cutting him as: Best friend main Jiya bol rahi hun, Baba abhi room mein gaye hain…

Daya smilingly: Oooh my little friend… Kaisi ho bhae aap aur job kaisi ja rahi hai…?

Jiya smilingly: Main bhi theek hun bilkul aur job bhi bohut achi gae bs doo din pehly hi contract pura ho gaya maira…

Daya: Oooh tou ab aap ghar mein enjoy kerti ho hmm…?

Jiya: G kafi aur aaj kal Puneet bhi nahin hai tou Maa, Baba ka bhi full attention mujhy hi milta hai…

Daya chuckled and: Haan main unhien dono k sath hun, kafi mazey ker rahy hain wasey woh tou…

Jiya smiled and seeing Sunil coming: Best friend, Baba aa gaye hain, aap baat ker lien unn sy… (Forwarding the mobile towards Sunil…) Baba, mairy best friend ki call hai…

Sunil nodded while grabbing the mobile and Jiya left from there to do her works…

Sunil in strict tone: Daya kuch ulta bola na tou bohut buri tarhan peesh aaon ga ab ki baar, samjhy…

Daya smiled and: Janta hun aur koe risk laina nahin chahta bilkul…

Sunil caringly: Kya hua Daya, tensed sound ker rahy ho tum…

Daya taking deep breath: Pata nahin Sunil… (taking a pause…) Yar aaj aik bach'chy sy mila main, 18, 19 saal ka ho ga, Eshaan naam tha… Yar Sunil ussy daikh k mujhy bohut ajeeb sa feel hua…

Sunil confusingly: Kaisa ajeeb…?

After few seconds pause, Daya in one breath: Yar woh uss sy milta hai, mujhy Abhi yaad aaya ussy daikh k…

Sunil shocked and gaining back his senses, strictly: Daya dimagh set hai tumhara… Abhijeet Mumbai mein hai, last year retire hua hai woh tou uss ka baita London kaisy ho sakta hai, haan…?

Daya sighing helplessly: Main janta hun yeh sb, mujhy khud samjh nahin aa raha k yeh sb kya ho raha hai mujhy… Tum ny check kia kya kabhi, Abhi ki family k barey mein, kuch bhi…

Sunil taking sigh: Daya tum achy sy janty ho yar k tumhari tarhan main bhi aaj sy 23 saal pehly hi nikal gaya hun unn sb ki zindagiyon sy… Mujhy tou uss ki retirement ki khabr bhi NEWS sy pata chali yar, uss k track record ki wajah sy ussy kafi owner k sath retire kia gaya tha… Aur CID officer hony ki wajah sy uss ny apni family kabhi reveal ki hi nahin, threats jo itny mity hain tum logon… (taking a pause…) matlab CID officers ko…

Daya smiled sadly with: Hmm shaid main hi kuch zada soch raha hun… (striking something…) Sunil yar maira aik kaam karo, Puneet aur Aryaan dono janty hain Eshaan ko in fact main unhien k reference sy mila hun ussy… Tum try karo bataon baton mein pochny ki… Main ny ager Aryaan k sath try kia tou pakra jaon ga, woh kuch zada hi sharp hai yar…

Sunil chuckled with: Haan aur issi liye tumhara baita kahin sy nahin lagta… (Daya smiled sweetly while he added…) Acha khair tum itna na socho, main daikhta hun aik doo din mein pouch k, abhi pouch lia tou shak ho jaye ga unhien…

Daya: Hmm chalo theek hai, phir batana mujhy shaid maira vehem hi ho yeh…

Sunil: Acha jo bhi hua pata lg jaye ga, zada zoor na doo apny choty sy dimagh py aur soo jao jaldi, tumhary liye stress theek nahin hai bilkul, pata hai na tumhien…

Daya: Haan issi liye tou apna sara stress tumhien dy dia, chalo bye ab main sota hun aaram sy…

Sunil smiled and: Bye yar, take care…

Daya smilingly: You too…

And the line got cut by both and sighing heavily Daya just stood up and made his way towards the bathroom to take shower…

Room # 101…

On the other side, Aryaan after ending his call: Shukr hai Chen tum ny iss sb hnagamy mein mairy Victor ko nahin gumma dia…

Puneet while switching off the TV: Mujhy itni jaldi marny ka koe shoq nahin hai jo tumhary Victor ko chour aata park mein hunh…

Aryaan smiled and: Wasey Dad hum sy tou ghussa thy lekin Victor yaad tha Dad ko, khud chour k aaye thy ussy pet-shop mein…

Puneet smilingly: Uncle ko tum sy related hr cheez, hr condition mein yaad rehti hai Aani, chahy woh ghussa ho ya koe aur situation…

Aryaan smiled lovingly with: Hmm aur tumhien pata hai Dad ny uss pet-shop py ghar ka address dy k unhien kaha hai k Victor ko ghar transport ker dien woh…

Puneet nodded with: Hmm yeh tou uncle ny bohut acha kia ab km sy km hum kal time py pohanchien gy park mein hunh…

Aryaan angrily: Victor ki wajah sy late nahin hoye thy, uss security guard ki wajah sy hoye thy late acha…

Puneet annoyingly while laying: I got really tired today so now going to sleep, good night…

Aryaan while standing: Chen wait yar, just lock the door… I am going to see Dad and will stay with him tonight…

Puneet smiled and while turning towards him: Aani, yar lock the room door and take the keys with you as I don't think, I will wake up early tomorrow…

Aryaan while grabbing keys: OK Chen, good night…

Puneet in sleepy voice: Good night brother…

Aryaan looked him in smile and then nodding disappointingly, made his way towards Daya's room after locking the room door as he had already inquired about Daya's room number from the reception…

Room # 77…

Aryaan reached in front of Daya's room and just stood there while looking in dilemma either knocked it or not and finally taking deep breath, he rang the door bell…

A tired voice: Aa jao Aryaan, drwaza khula hai…

Aryaan got really worried and just turned the door-knob and entered inside after opening the door… He looked towards his father and found him sitting on bed in half-laying posture with closed eyes while attaching his head on head-rest… Aryaan stood there for few moments and finally moved towards him after locking the door behind him while Daya was still in the same posture…

Aryaan sat on his bed and after few moments, he initiated in low tone: I am sorry Dad, please I am really sorry…

Daya sighing heavily: Do I have any other option instead of accepting yours sorry…?

Aryaan looked him in pain and: Dad please…

Daya looked towards him with: Give me the first-aid box…

Aryaan looked at him in shock and silently moved his head down… He stood up and after opening Daya's bag, took out the first-aid box and moving back to Daya, silently with down head, forwarded that towards him…

Daya grabbed that and: Baitho…

Aryaan obeyed him and Daya smoothly started cleaning his wounds, during which Aryaan flinched because of feeling pain and Daya softly blew air on them and after applying cream on them and completing his dressing, he silently gave back the box to him, who stood up to place it back and Daya moved to wash his hands… After placing the box back, Aryaan started waiting for Daya and found him coming back, who, without even glancing at him, lay down on bed in half laying posture… Aryaan with slow steps made his way towards him…

Aryaan after sitting, in low tone: Dad…!

Daya looked at him with: Now just go to sleep Aryaan, please soo jao ab aap bohut raat ho gae hai…

And he closed his eyes again… Aryaan in extreme pain just grabbed his hand and placing his head on Daya's chest, in low wet tone: Dad please aap ko ghussa hai tou dant lien na please beshak maar bhi lien but please don't do like this… Woh bach'chi, Dad woh bohut zada drr gae thi, mujhy kuch samjh nahin aaya… (while sitting grabbed his both hands tightly with…) Main ny sirf unhien unconscious kia tha Dad, promise main ny zoor sy nahin mara tha kisi ko, please Dad, please…

Daya in extreme hurt: And what about me Aryaan…? (Aryaan moved his teary gaze down while Daya added in pain…) You can call the security guard, can call the people present near-by but you directly went in the fight baita… (Cupped his face while adding…) I am only having you Aryaan, you are the only reason for me to stand in life, why you can't understand this thing yar… (in fear while securing his both hands in his own…) Ager aap ko kuch ho jata tou maira kya hota, have you thought this even for a second baita…?

Aryaan looked towards him with teary eyes and: Dad please I promise this will not happen again, I promise Dad please…

Daya in extreme pain just pulled him towards himself and hid him in his forgiving shell tightly… Aryaan too hugged him very tightly and the two silently absorbed each others' tears… After sometime they got separate and…

Daya while cupping Aryaan's face and wipping off his tears: Aryaan, please baita never do like this again, never…

Aryaan nodded as an assurance and Daya gave a soft kiss on his forehead and then to change the atmosphere: Have you taken yours dinner Aryaan…?

Aryaan shook his head with: Aap ny bhi nahin kia na dinner…?

Daya smiled and: Order ker doo… Puneet ny ker lia kya…?

Aryaan nodded and: G, uss ny ker lia hai aur ab soo gaya hai woh… Aap ko pata hai na kitna sota hai woh…

Daya nodded smilingly and Aryaan after placing the order turned towards him with: Dad, Eshaan aap ko bye bol raha tha…

Daya nodded, taking deep breath and: Acha bach'cha laga mujhy woh… Kisi noble family sy belong kerta hua…

Aryaan smilingly: G Dad aur pata hai woh bhi India sy hai… (Daya instantly looked towards him while he added…) aur yahan singing competition mein part lainy aaya hai, apny country ki taraf sy… Aap ko bhi invite ker k gaya hai, kal uss ki performance hai na…

Daya in panic: India sy… (and then realizing his tone, trying to behave normal with…) matlab India mein kahan sy hai…?

Aryaan while looking at him keenly: Mumbai sy…

Daya in extreme shock: What… (and feeling Aryaan's continous stare, trying to make-up…) what a beautiful place… Bohut khobsorat city hai Mumbai aur sea bhi hai wahan, aap ko tou pata hai mujhy sumander kitna attract kerta hai…

Aryaan while nodding: G, wasey aap kabhi gaye hain kya Mumbai…?

Daya spreading hand on his face: Haan, kafi pehly gaya tha easey hi ghoomny… (taking deep breath…) Khair choro yeh sb, aap ny kuch aur bhi poucha kya Eshaan sy, family waghaira ka…?

Aryaan shrugged his shoulders with: Nahin family ka tou nahin poucha bohut personal ho jata na yeh…

Daya sighed heavily and: Hmm sahi kia aap ny…

And Aryaan moved to answer the bell while Daya in silence just closed his eyes, pressing his forehead softly… Soon Aryaan returned after taking the order and while sitting beside Daya…

Aryaan caringly: Dad aap theek hain na…?

Daya nodded still in same posture and: Hmm bs srr mein dard ho raha hai thora…

Aryaan in guilt tone: Aap ny medicines lien kya…?

Daya looked at him and: G ly lien, don't worry itna severe migraine attack nahin tha… (Aryaan nodded with down head, Daya in smile moved his face up and…) Khana sirf daikhny k liye mungwaya hai kya…?

Aryaan looked at him and just hugged him tightly… Daya in smile just patted his back and in soft tone: Aryaan its OK mairi jaan, I am perfectly fine now, kuch nahin hua hai mujhy… (while separating, smilingly…) lekin ab ager thori dair aur aap ny mujhy bhooka rakha na tou kuch na kuch zaroor ho jaye ga mujhy…

Aryaan smiled a little and then the two started taking their dinner during which Aryaan told him the whole that happened with the two in the morning…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please friends do review…

Take care you all… :)


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N…**

CID-Abhi, Hahahaha yeh wasey bilkul hi students wala kaam kia hai, last moment tk wait and then heheheh… ;) ;) Wasey shukr hai k main ny yeh kaam kabhi nahin kia, mairy sarey projects hamesha before time complete ho jaty hain, yuppiiieee… ;) :D Phir kaisa hua Mathematics ka test…? Aur tabiyt theek ho gae na…? Mosam change ho raha hai, dehan rakho zada sara… :) Chalo g ho gaya kaam, aur jao barish k mosam mein bahir, beemar ho gae na… Project bhi incomplete reh gaya… I just pray that your teacher will spare you, haha wasey teachers sy bach'chna mushkil hi nahin, namumkin hai, hahaha… :D :D Yeah doll, shukr hai mairy ghar mein sb all is well hai, haha… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Yash, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Jassi, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Neha143, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Roop, Sach'chi bhae, main ty kendi aan jy aaena kol hun nave ideas khatm ho gaye ny ty pichlian episodes hi dikhan lg jaan, onna di gaal hi kuch aur siggi, haha… ;) Merbani g, khush ravo ty jeendy ravo, love you… :)

Raveena, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Tanya, Thank you so very much auntie, means a lot to me… Thanks again… :)

Amar Singh, Thank you so very much sir, feeling blessed… Thank again… :)

Sheenam, A tight hug to you doll… Thank you so very much bach'chy, really obliged and loved the poetry you shared here… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Pavitra, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Waheguru, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rangoli, Hahahahaha hai na mujhy bhi lg raha hai k kuch tou grbr hai, hehehe… ;) ;) Chalo g ker dia jaldi jaldi update wasey mairy updates days py nahin reviews py depend ker rahy hain iss baar, hhahaha… :D :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Adi, Love you yar and I really wish k aap ki wish jaldi puri hojaye, hahahah faida jo maira hai iss mein, hehehe… ;) :D Abhijeet sir sy mily aap, waow autograph lia sir sy…? God, yar gaye aap ho aur excitement mujhy ho rahi hai, hehehhe… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Sukhmani, Dear mujhy phir sy aap I complaint aai yar k aap ny unn sb fazool baton ko seriously ly lia hai, it's not good yar… Com'on doll just to hell with them yar as inn cheezon ko positively ly k khud ko strong karo yar, itny sarey log aap sy itna pyar kerty hain, so just take their love and care for you seriously and ignore that all non-sense attitude… Ab aap please Khushi ko phone karo, itni caring friend mili hai aap ko, just try to remain happy for her, love you dear… :) Chalo aik tightest wali jaddu ki jhappi aur ab aik biggest wali smile aap ki taraf sy mujhy milni chahiye guriya… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Khushi, Larki kahan ghoom rahi ho hmm…? CID team sy milny ka mokka miss ker dia, bad girl, hahaha… ;) ;) Chalo choro yar unn fazool baton ko, acha hai aap bhi mairi tarhan ki nikli, hahahha… :D :D Sach mein yar inn baton sy effect hony lagy tou hum tou beemar ho jaien yar aur mujhy beemar perny ka koe shoq nahin hai, haha… ;) :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Adwiti, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Navvulu, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Siya 01, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hahaha bs iss tarhan k khwab daikhny k barey mein sochien gi tou yeh sb tou ho ga hi, hahaha… ;) :D Dant, haha hmm kuch zada hi meethi hoti hai, ehhehe… ;) ;) Aur mujhy meetha bilkul pasand nahin, hahahah… :D :D Eshaan dumb nahin hai, bach'cha hai woh… Aryaan over mature hai, samjha karien na, hehe… ;) Of course yar as original is original, yeh tou copy hain, hahaha… ;) :D Hai na as DIL KA RISHTA BARA HI PURANA HAI, hahaha… :D Iss ka jawab tou story mein hi mily ga… ;) Hahahhah lo punishment tou mujhy wasey bhi milni hi hai na tou ab main bilkul BEKHOF ho k likh rahi hun aur koe guarantee nahin hai kisi ki bhi safety ki, hahaha… :D :D Main ny kaha tha na mujhy ulty kaam kerny mein maza aata hai, hehe… ;) ;) Hahaha Daya sir tou younger DUO ko bhi wapis bhaijny lagy thy but thanks to Eshaan, hahaha… :D :D Aap ny bataya tou hai nahin k aap ka yahan hai kahan, hahaha… :D :D ;) Best of luck yar for your exams and wish to get pass the exams with flying colors… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest 9, I wish you are not reading my story after getting yours reply in review section…

Guest 2, Doll here are all my friends yar and same as you… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

DUOangel95, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Abhirikafan, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

AIMAN, Hi dear, wasey tou mujhy abhi tk kisi ny doll keh k nahin bulaya as iss k copy rights mairy paas hi hain, haha but you called me by this word so I think you redirected my word to me as a clue… ;) ;) Yar main guess kerny mein wasey tou bohut buri hoon, as main ny pehly bhi guess kerny ki koshish ki thi aur besti ho gae thi, ahahaha… :D :D Acha khair I really feel pata nahin but I think that you are Purvi, hope so that I am right, haha… :D :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

DayaDiva, Doll, Daya sir ki health issue ka answer shaid aap ko iss chapter mein mil jaye and yeah I am showing him suffering from migraine problem from long… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Krittika, Yeah doll, rishty rishty hoty hain… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Poonum, Hhahaha yar jam mairy laptop ko lg gaya, koe aur problem hota tou bhi kuch hota lekin iss ka directly power button hi kharab ho gaya aur mujhy 21st chapter 3 baar post kerna pera as final thing mairy laptop mein thi aur jb chapter post ker k perha then I realized few things missing so I again changed and then, samjh gae na, haha… ;) ;) Daikho main drr bhi gae aur jaldi update bhi ker dia, hehehe… Kitni dehshat hai na aap ki mujh py, ahah… :D :D Yeah Daya sir is suffering from migraine problem from long… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Shzk, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Cracresta, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Bint-e-Abid, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Intizar ka apna maza hota hai, hai na, hahaha… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, really means a lot to me… Love you and stay blessed… :)

A big thanks for all the GUESTS who reviewed, I am really obliged and thank full to you people for your support and respect… A tight hug to you all, love you all and stay blessed… :) :)

Purvi if you are the same I guessed then I am happy that you reviewed otherwise really missed you dear and do tell me about yours health, love you doll and a tight hug, stay blessed… :) :)

Here is the next update, please have fun and do review… :)

* * *

England…

London…

Claridge's Hotel…

Room # 77…

After having their dinner, Aryaan lay down while placing his head in Daya's lap and Daya in small smile kept rubbing his head…

Aryaan while grabbing his free hand: Dad…!

Daya softly: Hmm…?

Aryaan silently: Dad mujhy Mamma k barey mein kuch batain na please…

Daya looked at him in pain and while bowing over him, softly kissed his temple with: Kya pouchna hai mairy baity ny apni Mamma k barey mein hmm…

Aryaan while closing his eyes: Kuch bhi… Like when and where you both met first, your marriage was arranged or loved, your first date…

Daya laughed and: OK, OK I got it… Well kid we never dated, I think I should first clear this thing…

Aryaan while turning in his lap and looking at his face: Why, was the one was arranged marriage…?

Daya smilingly: No, the was a pure love marriage…

Aryaan making face, while again closing his eyes: Love marriage and without any date, how boring…

Daya slapped his head lightly with: We were having no one who can arrange our marriage but you are having me so yours will be arrange marriage and so you are not permitted to date anyone, you get that…?

Aryaan while nodding: Yup, no problem, I will date after getting marry…

Daya sternly: To whom…?

Aryaan smilingly: Of course Dad, to yours daughter-in-law… (Daya smiled while Aryaan added…) Dad why you people were having no one to arrange yours marriage…?

Daya totally silent for few moments and then taking sigh: I was an orphan from my very childhood… (Aryaan softly tightened his grip on Daya's hand while Daya added…) And Jennie's parents got separated when she was nine and she went with her mother, who too died when she was in the final year of her graduation… (taking deep breath…) So basically you can say that we both are self-made persons, who fight the battle of our lives by us own…

Aryaan in fresh tone: Acha Dad batain na kahan miley Mamma sy first time aap…? I mean how you fell in love with her and who was the first to propose…?

Daya taking deep breath: I was the one who proposed her… Jennie was Sunil's friend and I first met her through him… (taking a pause…) Our first meeting was in asylum… She was my Psychiatrist…

Aryaan was shocked like hell and in extreme disbelief: Mamma was what of yours…?

Daya smiled sadly and: I was in extreme depression those days so Sunil took me there for my treatment as he was required to go back to India, so here he requested Jennie about me…

Aryaan silently: And why were you that much depressed…?

Daya after thinking for few moments: Business… My business was not doing well and was continuously running in loss, until I became bankrupt and that thing really depressed me and…

Aryaan keenly: And…?

Daya silently: I got nervous breakdown…

Aryaan in extreme shock: Dad…!

Daya looked at him lovingly and: That was past boy… Jennie brought me back towards life with her love and sincerity and you gave me the reason to continue the fight of battle of life after Jennie left me… (and while placing hand on his eyes…) And this is enough for now son so just go to sleep, as it's already very late…

Aryaan while tightening his grip on Daya's hand: Good night Dad…

Daya kissed his cheek with: Good night my life…

A small smile crept on Aryaan's lips and while resting his head on head-rest, Daya too closed his eyes still weaving fingers in Aryaan's head… He silently started remembering the day when…

_A Hospital Room…_

_Jennie entered inside his room and found Daya present there while laying on hospital bed and gazing at the ceiling silently… She moved towards him and while standing besides his bed…_

_Jennie in fresh tone: Daya…!_

_Daya turned his gaze towards her and finding her there, took deep breath and silently sat on his bed…_

_Jennie while sitting on the chair present there: How are you feeling now…?_

_Daya nodded silently… Jennie in keen tone: Daya reply me in words…_

_Daya looked at her and: I'm fine… Please leave me alone…_

**_EK SHAIR, EK MUSAVVIR AUR EK FANKAR BHI HUN…_**

_Jennie took deep breath and: I am sorry but I will not… (taking a pause…) Today Sunil called me and was asking about you… I have given him all is well report but you know it well that I lied to him, isn't I…?_

_Daya annoyingly: So who asked you to lie to him…?_

_Jennie in calm tone: You and yours this silence…_

_Daya looked at her for few moments and: I want to get discharge from here…_

_Jennie in smile: I also want you to get discharge from here Daya but for that you need to be perfectly fine, isn't it…?_

_Daya in frustrated tone: Look doctor…_

_Jennie cutting him: Jennie, I told you to call me Jennie…_

_Daya in stiff tone: You said me to call Jennie to the one who is my friend but you are really looking like my doctor, who is treating a mentally ill person, so why not I should call you a doctor…?_

_Jennie taking deep breath: First thing, you are not mentally ill anymore, you have recovered from that phase completely and the reason of keeping you still in hospital…_

_Daya cutting her: In mental asylum, doctor…_

**_AGER HUN NAZUK SA KOE PHOOL, TOU TALWAR BHI HUN…_**

_Jennie in calm tone: So what… It is also a hospital and it doesn't mean that those who come here are mad… Like others you can also go back from here to enjoy your life…_

_Daya teasingly: But for that I need to get discharge from here, right…?_

_Jennie smiled and: And for that you need to come out from yours world of thoughts, can you…?_

_Daya totally silent and just moved his gaze away… After few minutes of silence…_

_Jennie softly: Daya for a better future you need to forget yours bitter past… (Daya looked towards her while she added…) Sunil didn't tell me anything but I am also a Psychiatrist and can easily understand this thing by yours silence and gestures… (Daya moved his gaze away again… Jennie taking deep breath…) Daya you are here from past around four months but still you are unable to break yours this silence in front of me, it's sad…_

_And she stood up to move out when Daya from behind, in low tone: I just keep remembering the best moments of my life, which all are present in my past, (seeing Jennie turning towards him, he added…) They give me sooth and happiness…_

_Jennie smiled while sitting again and: But it's also yours past Daya which caused you nervous breakdown, isn't it…?_

_Daya took sigh and: Yes, my past is having many painful memories too…_

**_MAIN NAFRAT K NAGAR KA BASI TOU HUN LEKIN,_**

**_MAIN MOHABBAT K GHULISTAN KA KHARIDAR BHI HUN…_**

_Jennie taking deep breath: Daya can you tell me what is next to Ecstasy…?_

_Daya sighing heavily: Pain…_

_Jennie again: What is next to Pain…?_

_Daya in low tone: Nothingness…_

_Jennie added: And what is next to Nothingness…?_

_Daya looking in extreme pain and hurt: Hell…_

_Jennie politely: So why you want to live in that hell…? (Daya looked at her in shock, she added…) Daya you know, when I was nine my parents got separated, I went with my mother who too died when I was in the final year of graduation… (in low tone…) I was very attached with her and her sudden demise affected me very badly and in that phase of my life, no one stepped forward to console me, even my father disowned me saying that I went with my mother so now I am having no relation with him… (taking deep breath and in fresh tone…) But I took all those circumstances in a positive way… (Looked towards Daya, who was silently hearing all that, while fixing his stare on wall…) You might have read Einstein quote that "I am thankful to all those who said NO, it's because of them I did it myself…" (in soft tone…) You should also stand for yourself Daya, try to live for yourself as life is a very precious gift of God, don't waste it like this… (Daya looked towards her, she added in smile…) And being yours friend, I can just say that whenever you feel comfortable, I am here to share whatever you want to share with me…_

_And she left from there, after patting his shoulder, leaving him with some new thoughts… Next day, she came in his room and found him sitting near window, looking in deep thoughts…_

_Jennie while sitting on the next chair, present there: Good noon Daya…_

_Daya snapped out from his thoughts with jerk and while looking at her: Good noon Jennie…_

_Jennie smilingly: I have talked to Sunil yesterday and called him here to take yours discharge and intentionally did not tell you this… (looking at his face keenly…) what happened Daya, you are not looking happy…_

_Daya looked towards her for few moments and: I need to talk to you Jennie, please…_

_Jennie nodded with: Yeah, I am all ear Daya…_

_Daya looking nervous and confused, not knowing from where to start, Jennie could easily understand his position and that's why, was giving him full time to focus on some single point…_

**_JURM EK SHAKS SY BELOS MOHABBAT HAI AGER,_**

**_PHIR TOU YEH SACH HAI K MAIN EK KHATAKAR BHI HUN…_**

_At last Daya taking deep breath initiated: I was a cop, in Indian CID team… I am an orphan, so I made my Mumbai CID team, my family… (in dreamy tone…) There I met with Abhijeet, he was my senior there but then we became friends and then more than life to each other… (in low tone…) Abhi was having a girl in his life named Dr. Tarika, she was our CID forensic expert… They both were in love with each other and we all thought that they will get marry but… (taking a pause…) I married to Tarika…_

_Jennie exclaimed in extreme shock: What, you are married…!_

_Daya looked at her and then nodding silently continued telling her about each and every thing that happened in his life and changed his life to that much extent while in all that Jennie just played the role of a silent listener, she did not interfered him again… At last after telling all, he went silent while looking down, looking in some other era… _

**_MAIN WOH GHAFIL HUN JISY UMR KA EHSAS NAHIN,_**

**_AIK AIK PAL KI KHABAR RAKHTA HUN, BAIDAR BHI HUN…_**

_After few minutes of silence…_

_Jennie taking sigh: Daya its right that we all are the products of our past but it doesn't mean that we become the prisoner of it… (Daya looked towards her, she added softly…) If you have decided not to go back there again, then just stop thinking about all that again and again, just try to start your life with a new passion, dimension and hope…_

_Daya while looking at her: Jennie yesterday you said that you are here to share whatever I want to share with you…_

_Jennie nodded smilingly: Yeah Daya and I mean my words…_

_Daya silently: I want to share myself, my life with you… (Jennie looked at him in shock… Daya taking deep breath, added…) I don't know when and how I fell in love with you Jennie and I really believe that you are the only person who can gather me again… (looked at her with…) Now you know my all ins-and-outs so I am ready to accept whatever decision you will take…_

_Jennie in serious tone while standing: I have a condition for this Daya…_

_Daya looking at her in confusion while standing: What condition…?_

_Jennie in smile, turning towards him: You need to propose me formally…_

_Daya's face glow up like 1000 walt bulb: It… It means… You, you are agree…_

_Jennie nodded in smile and Daya instantly embrace her in his loving shell, tightly… Jennie just closed her eyes, feeling the sooth of that shell… _

**_ITNA AAZAD K AAKASH CHOO SAKTA HUN,_**

**_AIK CHOTI SI TAMANNA MEIN GIRAFTAR BHI HUN…_**

_After some time they got separate…_

_Daya while grabbing her hands: I am really running out of words at this moment Jennie… Thank you, thank you so very much, I never thought that you will accept my proposal so easily… God, I am so happy, thank…_

_Jennie cutting him in warn tone: Daya if you will thank me one more time then I will not talk to you again, even after getting marry you… (mischievously…) Just think how lucky you will feel that yours wife is dumb…_

_Daya laughed lightly and then smilingly: I am already feeling myself the luckiest person on Earth Jennie, after having you in my life… I was seriously very much scared that you will not accept my proposal…_

_Jennie strongly: Daya, every saint has a past and every sinner has a future… I want to have part in yours all smiles and sorrows… And now after knowing all from you, yours respect in my eyes has increased very much and I just want to be yours life partner because I love you…_

_Daya smiled broadly and: Jennie we will get marry tomorrow after Sunil comes here today… As I want to share with him this news by my own… How's the idea…?_

_Jennie with mischievous smile: Idea is no doubt very great and you are having my full support in that but you haven't fulfilled my condition yet…_

_Daya sighed heavily and: See I never did this before, so first promise me that if I could not do it in a right way then you will not going to change yours decision of marrying me…_

_Jennie in light laugh just hugged him tightly with: No need for doing that, I say it by my own… (whispered in his ear…) Yes…_

**_MAIRA ANDAZ-E-TABIYT NIRALA HAI,_**

**_BEWAFA BHI HUN, TOU BOHUT WAFADAR BHI HUN…_**

Daya was smilingly broadly when felt a movement in his hand… Understanding nothing, he started opening his eyes in confusion and looked in his lap where he found Aryaan looking towards him in confused smile…

Aryaan sweetly: Good morning Dad…

Daya bowing over him, kissed his forehead with: Good morning my prince…

Aryaan while sitting: Aap soye nahin raat ko…?

Daya softly: Soya tha, abhi hi utha hoon…

Aryaan lovingly: Dad main ny pehly kabhi note hi nahin kia… (Innocently…) Aap ko pata hai, aap jb soty hain na tou aap k face py aik smile bn jati hai…

Daya laughed loudly on that and while pressing his cheek: Kyun k woh hamesha nahin banti mairi jaan, sirf tb banti hai jb Aryaan ki Mamma mairy khawab mein aati hai…

Aryaan excitedly: Mamma aaien kya aap k khawab mein…?

Daya nodded seeing Aryaan's glowing face and: Hmm, jb bhi main Aryaan ko dant'ta hun tou aa jati hai mairi class lagany k main ny uss k baity ko kyun danta…

Aryaan doubtfully: Aap mazak ker rahy hain na Dad…?

Daya cupping his face with: Aap ki Mamma ko ly k main mazak ker sakta hun kya… (kissed his forehead with…) Main sach mein ussi ko daikh raha tha khawab mein… (softly…) Soney sy pehly Jennie ki hi batain ker rahy thy na, tabhi khawab mein bhi aa gae woh…

Aryaan grabbing his hand, excitedly: Kaisy danta Mamma ny aap ko…?

Daya while tweaking his nose: Bola k If you will snub my Angel again then I will not come to meet you again…

Aryaan happily: Waow, phir tou ab mujhy dobara kabhi dant nahin parey gi warna Mamma aap sy naraz ho jaien gi na, my Mamma rocks…

Daya looked at him with great love and pain and in silence, just wrapped him in a tight hug, after pulling him towards himself and Aryaan too hugged him very tightly…

Aryaan still in hug, in teary tone: Dad please next time jb Mamma aaien na aap sy milny tou unhien bataiye ga k main unhien bohut zada miss kerta hun aur bohut pyar kerta hun unn sy, bohut zada…

Daya kissed his head and softly: Ussy pata hai mairi jaan… Woh Mamma hai na tou Mamma ko tou sb pata hota hai na… (softly creasing his hair…) Ussy pata hai k uss ka Aryaan ussy bohut dhair sara pyar kerta hai tabhi tou apny baity k liye mujh sy larny aa jati hai na…

Aryaan in low wet tone: Tou Mamma mairy khawab mein kyun nahin aatien kabhi, main unhien kitna miss kerta hun Dad…

Daya while separating from hug, cupped his face and wiping off his tears, softly kissed his forehead with: Pata hai Jennie mairy khawab mein kyun aati hai…?

Aryaan innocently: G, aap ko dantny k liye…

Daya smiled and: Haan iss liye tou aati hai lekin iss liye bhi aati hai kyun k main ussy bilkul miss nahin kerta…

Aryaan shocked with: Aap Mamma ko miss nahin kerty Dad…?

Daya shook his head with: Nahin, bilkul bhi nahin miss kerta kyun k woh hamesha mairy sath hi hoti hai, mujh sy dour gae hi nahin kabhi woh… (Grabbing his both hands…) Aap bhi khud ko yeh yakeen dila doo mairi jaan k aap ki Mamma aap k sath hai, kal bhi thi, aaj bhi hai aur hamesha rahy gi… (in dreamy tone…) Woh kabhi dour gae hi nahin hai hum sy, bs nazar sy dour gae hai lekin phir bhi bohut kareeb hai, bohut kareeb…

Aryaan was silently looking at his father's face, who was silently staring in space at some un-seen point…

Aryaan softly: Dad…!

Daya came back in present with jerk and looked towards him and taking deep breath, in fresh tone: Bs js din aap ny khud ko yeh yakeen dila dia na, uss din sy woh aap sy milny bhi aaya karey gi, zaroor aaye gi…

Aryaan nodded in small smile and just hid himself in his father's secure shell… Daya kept rubbing his back smoothly to give him time, to compose himself… After some minutes, they got separate from that soothing hug and…

Daya patted Aryaan's cheek softly with: Jaldi sy fresh ho k aao, mujhy air-port drop kerny jana hai na aap ny…

Aryaan in smile left from there to get fresh after nodding at him while Daya taking deep breath just closed his eyes again, wearing a small smile on his lips as he could still feel the essence of that beautiful past around him… Aryaan after coming back, looked towards Daya and moved to take out his clothes…

Aryaan while moving towards him: Dad chalien aap bhi fresh ho jaien jaldi sy, I am going to order breakfast…

Daya while standing in smile: As you say sir… (while grabbing his clothes from Aryaan…) Puneet ko check ker lo, ager uth gaya hai tou ussy bhi yahin bula lo…

Aryaan while folding his blanket: Dad uss ny kaha tha k aaj dair sy uthy ga, kal bohut thak gaya tha woh…

Daya nodded and went to get fresh and Aryaan ordered the breakfast for the two and soon Daya returned and their order also got served and the two enjoyed their breakfast in light casual talks… After getting free from breakfast, Aryaan packed Daya's bag as his flight was in few hours, so…

Daya: Aryaan, baita jao aur Puneet ko utha doo, flight mein thora time hai tb tk London ghoom laity hain, hotel mein tou bore hi hoon gy aur phir mujhy drop ker k aap dono festival mein chaly jana… Main reception py wait ker raha hun, aap dono mujhy wahin join kerna tb tk main check-out ker lun…

Aryaan nodded and the two left the room towards their respective destinations and after around fifteen minutes the two joined Daya on reception…

Puneet smilingly: Good morning uncle…

Daya patted his head with: Good morning son, you are quick dear…

Puneet smiled and gave a teasing look to Aryaan who just jerked his head annoyingly and the three made their way outside the hotel and went in a shopping mall where they first went in a food court, from where Puneet did his breakfast while the two took soft drinks and then they started doing shopping and after completing that, again got seated in cab and moved towards the air-port…

On way…

Puneet while clearing his throat: Umm uncle…!

Daya softly: G baita…?

Puneet after glancing at Aryaan: Woh, matlab aap ny woh… (and not knowing how to ask, dejectedly…) Kuch nahin uncle, bs easey hi…

Daya smiled and: Sunil sy baat hue mairi kal… (the two instantly looked at him in fear while he added calmly…) Kuch nahin bataya ussy main ny…

Both relieved a relax sigh and Aryaan happily: Thank you Dad, you are the best…

Daya in serious tone: But it doesn't mean that you both are allowed to do such foolish act again, OK…? (Both nodded assuringly and Daya while forwarding a packet towards Aryaan…) Give this packet to Eshaan from my side as a compensation for not coming to see him performing… Ussy excuse ker laina mairi taraf sy with thanks aur haan iss mein card hai, mujhy uss ka pura naam nahin pata tou Eshaan hi likha hai, theek hai…?

Aryaan while nodding: OK Dad, main dy dun ga wasey aap ny yeh idea humain kyun nahin dia, humain bhi uss k liye koe gift laina chahiye na…?

Daya teasingly: I thought, I have taught you these courtesy gestures well, mister…

Aryaan made an annoyed face with: Yeah, you did bs zehen sy nikal gaya… Koe baat nahin hum air-port sy ly lien gy, kyun Chen…?

Puneet while nodding: Sure wasey main ly chukka hun Eshaan k liye gift…

Aryaan looked at him in extreme anger and started fighting with him for not giving him the idea and the fight remained continued till they reached on air-port while Daya was only playing the role of a silent listener in all that and was only enjoying that all with a continuous smile…

* * *

**A/N… **

Please friends do review… :)

Take care you all… :)


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N…**

Shrestha, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

D, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Varalu, Thank you so very much dear, means a lot to me, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

K, Thank you dear for yours advice, nice to have it from a writer… :) Dear I don't bother about the number of chapters, I mainly focus on execution of the situations and to take past and present together, I think it will be difficult for me to wrap that all so hurriedly… I have already stated that the story is slow paced… Thank you so very much dear, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you so very much auntie, yours love and prayers means a lot to me and I am really obliged and moved with words of yours… I am also really pleased to have a sweet doll like Lavanya, thank you so very much auntie, thanks a lot… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Bhavna, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Hi doll… So you revealed yours name but I am not going to do the same, hehe, please don't mind… :) So you are also having a sweet friend in your life, nice… Mairi friend jb kabhi iss tarhan sy mun phula k baith jati hai na tou main ussy aur tang kerti hoon aur phir woh mujh sy lrr perti hai aur thori hi dair mein apni tension bhool k mujh py bharak rahi hoti hai, tip di hai, samjh gae na kya kerna hai, haha… ;) :D Hahahaha yeah yar she is my sweet doll but aap ki bhi friend hai na, don't worry abhi thori si dant kha lo jb uss ka mood theek ho jaye ga tou interest samait wapis ker daina, hahaha, yeh bhi tip hi hai, haha… ;) ;) Thank you doll, love you, keep smiing and stay blessed… :)

Palak, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Tanya, Thank you so much auntie, thank you… :)

Amar Singh, Thank you so much sir, means s lot to me, thanks again… :)

Pavitra, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Jassi, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Neha143, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Waheguru, Thank you so very yar, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Purvi, Sb sy pehly tou aik sb sy bara wala tight wala hug for you dear and now here is a advice from yours elder sister dear, there is a proverb in Persian, "Jawab-e-jahilan-ba-shad-khamoshi" which means let the stupid speak and you just ignore the one… Aap kisi ki zaban nahin rook sakty yar but apny kaan tou band ker sakty ho na… Wasey bhi kisi ko utni hi importance daini chahiye jitni woh deserve kerta ho aur easey logon k liye khud ko hurt nahin kerna chahiye, use these things to make you strong… :) Waow, really good to know yar that I guessed right, hehe, pehli baar maira koe guess sahi laga hai and I am really happy for that… :D :D Thank you dear, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :) :)

Kitty, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Sukhmani, Happy to know this doll… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hahaha point tou hai wasey, haha… ;) Chalo aap daikhti rahien khwab, kabhi na kabhi tou DUO ko daikh hi lien gi, haha… :D Pata hai mairy sath kya bad luck hai, mujhy khawab hi nahin aaty, hehehe… ;) ;) Hahahahahaha god samjh gae achy sy, haha… :D :D Mairy case mein maira kabhi mood nahin hota easi koe dish taste kerny ka lekin kerni perti hai aksar, aaj bhi ki, hahaha… ;) ;) Hahahah yeah that ME was the high-light, hehehe… Yeh mairy liye tha na, main samjh gae, daikha kitni intelligent hun main, haha… ;) :D Chalien aap tou sirf DUO ki safety k liye dua ker rahi hain, baki becharon mein sy KISI ko KUCH ho gaya tou, hahaha, samjh gae na, haha… ;) :D Daikha tabhi tou main kehti hun k expectations always hurt, Sunil ny expectations ko match nahin kia na, ab aap ko ks sy hain expectations, hope not me, hahahaha… :D :D Mazey sy soya hua hai Victor ghar mein apni basket mein, don't worry blanket bhi dala hai uss py, hehe… ;) ;) Arrey aap batain tou hum DUO ko kisi aur story mein drshan kerwa dien gy na aap k, haha… ;) Aapas ki baat hai Geography is the subject, I dislike the most, haha… Yeh tou main ny pass bhi bari mushkil sy kia tha tou mujhy koe aur hint dien… ;) ;) Don't worry, nahin urry ga rang as papers k baad hosh urty hain rang nahin, hahaha… ;) :D :D Hahaha waow yar yeh point tou main ny kabhi note hi nahin kia, sach mein sb doctors hi aaien Daya sir ki life mein as his wives, yeh tou wohi baat ho gae k jo js cheez sy jitna bhagta hai otna hi woh cheez uss k peechy bhagti hai, haha… ;) Hai na drr hi gae bechari Jennie… ;) Thanks yar for liking that blending of poem in between… :) Hahaha hai na, Daya sir drr jo itna rahy thy k kahin Jennie mana na ker dy as sir ko yaad nahin rahi shaid apni smile ki power, hahaha… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you, tight hug, keep smiling and stay blessed… :) :) :)

Raveena, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rangoli, Bach'chy life ko jitna simple lo gy otna khush raho sy… Likhny ka dil kerta hai tou likho, js tarhan ka bhi dil kerta hai as positive approach rakho yar, just give it a try doll… :) Oooh my goodness, thanks a lot yar for liking the one this much, I am truly obliged doll, love you… :) Thanks a lot doll, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Khushi, Oooh so sweet gesture of yours doll, for Sukhmani and a tight hug to you for this… :) I really pray from my Lord that you will get success in that, dearest… Thank you dear, love you, tight hug and stay blessed… :) :)

Roop, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Shzk, Hehehe thank you so very much yar for liking the character this much, really pleased after receiving yours tightest hug… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Duoangel95, Hahahaha nice word for the chapter yar, haha… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Katiiy, Hehehe story sy related koe information nahin dy sakti main, haha… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Adwiti, Hahaha pata nahin yar, patience tou mujh mein aewien hi hai, khud sy hi aur likh kaisy laiti hun iss ka jawab jb mujhy mily ga, aap ko bhi dy dun gi, hahaha… ;) :D Ooh tou aap poetry kerti ho, nice to know yar wasey mein poetry nahin kerti although I love poetry and having a nice collection of that which I time to time share here too, hehe… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Poonum, Hhahaha daikh lo phir aap, aap ki dehshat kaam ker rahi hai mujh py, haha… ;) :D Yeah yar woh shaid thori difficult lagy aap ko understand kerny mein as the poem was in pure Urdu, uss mein Urdu vocabulary kafi use hue hai… :) Iss ka jawab tou main nahin dy sakti yar as this is related to story, hehe… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Hehehe chalo mil gae jaldi sy update, now enjoy yar and good to know that you are prepared for shocks, hehehe… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Sheenam, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Adi, Oooh Daya sir sy nahin mily, chalo koe nahin Abhijeet sir tou mil liye na aur Freddy sir bhi, autograph bhi mil gaya yar… :) Haha yeah jaldi puri ho jaye bs yeh dua, hehehe… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Naina, Yeah dear the thing from where Jennie is asking about Ecstasy till Daya sir replied Hell is taken from the same novel, pg. 180, as I really liked those lines and was having very strong feeling that the lines will fit perfectly there, so I used them there and as I have quoted them from a novel therefore did that in the same sequence and as-it-is… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

CID-Abhi, Good to know yar that you are doing well in studies, wish you to have great success in your life doll… :) Yeah achy students ko yeh benefit tou mita hai but you are lucky to get that as sb teachers itny achy nahin hoty… :-P Chalo sahi sy care karo, theek ho jao gi jaldi… :) Wasey yeh barish mein shopping kerny ka prize mila hai aap ko, haha thora time lagy ga tabiyt theek hony mein bs care karo sahi sy… :) Finally, project submit ho gaya, good girl… ;) ;) Yeh tou acha ho gaya k chutti hai, ab rest ker lo aaram sy… Thank you doll, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Cracresta, Hehe yar I am having some other plan regarding the reason, will be revealed soon… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Krittika, Bach'chy story sy related main koe question nahin answer ker sakti, you need to wait doll… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Abhirikafan, Thanks yar for liking the FB, pleased to know this… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Navvulu, Hehehe sorry yar, having some other thing in mind regarding that all, will be revealed soon… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Bint-e-Abid, Hahaha yar main sb chapters mein sb ko nahin la sakti na as I need to clear many questions in that too so js cheez ki situation jahan bn rahi hoti hai, main woh point clear ker daiti hun… ;) Com'on yar ab ager main PM mein story reveal kerny lg gae tou yahan aany ka maza kaisy aaye ga, haha… ;) :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

A big thank you for my all precious guests, foe yours lovely feed-back and continuous support… :) Love you all and a big and tight hug to you all… :) Keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Here is the next update, have fun and please do review… :)

* * *

England…

London…

Abhijeet's Rented Apartment…

Mohina was silently sitting in the outside lawn while plucking the grass absent-mindedly when felt a soft hand on her head and immediately turned in that direction with jerk and surprised to see Bhavna standing there…

Mohina while dusting her clothes, stood up with: Mummy main jaldi ready ho gae tou easey hi bahir…

Bhavna while cutting her softly: Kya hua tha kal park mein Mohina… (Mohina looked at her in extreme shock and moved her head down… Bhavna cupping her face, moved her face up and…) Mujhy batao baita, kya hua tha kal…?

Tears formed in Mohina's eyes and without saying anything, she just hugged Bhavna tightly and started crying with low voice while Bhavna in silence just kept rubbing her back softly to give her sometime as somehow after seeing that silent talk between her both kids, she was satisfied somewhere deep down that nothing bad had happened… After some minutes, Mohina got separated from the hug and sat with Bhavna on lawn as Bhavna was still holding her in a side-hug…

Mohina in initiated in low tone: Mummy woh hum café mein gaye tou main ny bhaiya ko bola k…

And she conitnued telling her each and everything in low tone while Bhavna was silently kept rubbing her head softly in all that when at last Mohina stopped after telling the whole to her mother and was feeling very secured and relaxed after that…

Mohina lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and looked at her and in fear: Mummy aap ghussa tou nahin hain na mujh sy ya bhaiya sy… Please Mummy, bhaiya ko kuch na kehiye ga, woh bohut zada preshan ho gaye thy…

Bhavna softly wiped her teary face and gave a soft kiss on her forehead with: Nahin kahon gi main Eshaan ko kuch bhi aur ab aap bhi bhool jao uss sb ko baita, bhagwan ka shukr hai k woh bach'cha sahi samey py aa gaya aur kuch bura hony sy bach gaya…

Mohina smiled and: G Mummy woh bhaiya bohut achy thy aur… (sadly…) Itna drr gae thi main k unhien thank you bhi nahin bol saki…

Bhavna softly while standing: Dobara kabhi mili tou ker laina thanks aur abhi utho, mun dhoo jaldi sy… Aap k Papa aur dadu aaty hun gy, phir nikalna bhi hai na aaj tou Eshaan ki performance hai…

Mohina while grabbing her hand: Aap Papa ko tou nahin batain gien na please…

Bhavna patted her cheek with: Aap tension na lo ab kisi baat ki, main hun na, main daikh lun gi sb, hmm…

Mohina nodded in smile and went inside with Bhavna and Mohina made her way towards the room and Bhavna towards the kitchen… After few moments Abhijeet entered inside the kitchen…

Abhijeet while entering inside: Bhavna mujhy basket… (And he stopped after looking at her face and caringly…) Bhavna, kya hua hai tumhien…?

Bhavna instantly moved towards him and hugged him tightly while tears rolled down from her eyes in speed… Abhijeet in extreme tension, wrapped his arm around her and while rubbing his free hand on her head…

Abhijeet worriedly: Bhavna kya baat hai, kuch batao tou sahi… (Striking something…) Mohina ny bataya hai kuch, haan…?

Bhavna still in hug: Humain wapis jana hai please… (while separating looked at him with…) Aap ticket jaldi k kerwa lien bs… Aaj Eshaan ki performance k baad hi humain wapis jana hai…

Abhijeet in strong tone: Bhavna mujhy batao kya hua hai, kya kaha hai Mohina ny, haan…?

Bhavna not knowing how to say: Woh, woh kal wahan…

And she stopped, moving her head down while Abhijeet in silence, grabbed her hand and took her out from the home and after moving away from the home, took her in the park, they came at that night and while sitting on the same bench…

Abhijeet while wrapping her cold hand in his strong hands: Ab batao, jo bhi hua, sb kuch…

Bhavna nodded with down head and taking deep breath initiated in low tone and told the whole what Mohina told her to Abhijeet who was listening that all in silence and became really angry on those boys…

Abhijeet while standing: Mujhy police station jana ho ga foren…

Bhavna hurriedly while stopping him: Nahin, please aap wahan nahin jaien gy… Iss tarhan Mohina ka naam aa jaye ga iss sb mein please…

Abhijeet looking at her with: Lekin main uss bach'chy ko iss tarhan jail mein nahin para rehny dy sakta… Uss ny hamari itni madad ki hai, main easey kaisy…

Bhavna thinking something: Aap Eshaan sy pouchien na, ussy pata ho shaid kuch…

Abhijeet nodded and tried to take out his mobile but then realized that he forgot the mobile at home…

Abhijeet: Chalo jaldi ghar chalien warna ghar mein sb preshan ho jaien gy aur maira phone bhi ghar py hi reh gaya hai, ghar ja k baat kerta hun Eshaan sy…

Bhavna while moving with him: Aap dantien gy tou nahin na Eshaan ko please, woh khud bhi bohut ghabra gaya tha uss sb sy… (Abhijeet looked at her and she added instantly…) Mujhy Mohina ny bataya hai yeh sb…

Abhijeet smiled and: Kuch nahin kehta main ussy… Mujhy pata hai woh bhi bohut preshan ho gaya ho ga aur phir uss ny Mohina ko bohut achy sy sambhala uss time…

Bhavna nodded in small smile and the two entered inside the home and Bhavna went inside the kitchen to complete her task and found Mohina already there while Abhijeet went in his room, to talk with Eshaan and oldie DUO were busy in casual talks while sitting in lounge…

Mohina seeing Bhavna coming: Mummy aap kahan chali gaien thien…?

Bhavna casually: Kuch nahin, bs aap logon ko time tha tou main bahir lawn mein chali gae thi, easey hi…

Mohina nodded smilingly and they remained busy in their works while on the other side after the call got attended…

Eshaan: Hello Papa…!

Abhijeet caringly: Eshaan aap theek ho na baita…?

Eshaan silent for few moments and then in low tone: I am sorry Papa, main guriya ka sahi sy dehan nahin rakh saka…

Abhijeet consolingly: Baita aap ny uss ka bohut achy sy dihan rakha hai, itny pyar sy sambhala tou hai ussy aur ab bs aap bhi uss sb ko bhool jao aur aaj aap ki performance hai na, uss py dihan doo sirf hmm…

Eshaan nodded in small smile with: G Papa, thank you and love you…

Abhijeet smiled with: Love you ka tou samjh aata hai lekin thank you, kyun…?

Eshaan smilingly: Kyun Papa aap ko nahin pata kya…? Aap ny jaan k mujhy performance sy pehly call ki na, yahan aany sy bhi pehly, hai na…?

Abhijeet smiled and: Aap tou kafi samjhdar hoty ja rahy ho Eshaan… (added mischeviously…) Mujhy lagta hai Mohina k mashwary ko seriously laina chahiye ab…

Eshaan instantly: Papa please main abhi bohut chota hun… (Abhijeet chuckled while he added silently…) Papa mujhy aap ko kuch aur bhi batana hai…

Abhijeet becoming serious: G baita kaho kya batana hai…?

Eshaan after few moments pause, silently: Papa main woh, (while clearing his throat…) Main bhaiya sy excuse kerny gaya tha…

Abhijeet confusingly: Bhaiya…?

Eshaan clearing his point: Wohi waly bhaiya Papa, jinhon ny woh…

Abhijeet getting what he was trying to say: Akely gaye…?

Eshaan in low tone: G Papa, main ny sir sy permission li thi, sir maan nahin rahy thy bilkul bhi bohut mushkil sy permission di, main ny address bhi dia tha sir ko…

Abhijeet understanding nothing: Eshaan, daikho please baita mujh sy pahelian na bujwao, sahi sahi batao jo bhi hua… Aik taraf tou keh rahy ho k police ly gaye thi unhien aur ab keh rahy ho address dy k gaya tha…

Eshaan spreading hand on his face: Papa woh bhaiya k father aa gaye thy pehly hi aur unhon ny bail kerwa li thi bhaiya ki tou main unhien milny unn k hotel gaya tha…

Abhijeet sternly: Address kahan sy lia…?

Eshaan silently: Woh bhaiya apny sath Victor… (taking a pause…) sorry woh bhaiya ka pet cat laye thy aur as a security requirement unhon ny apna address chora tha gate py tou wahan sy mujhy mil gaya address… (Convincingly…) Papa, woh bhaiya bohut zada problem mein aa gaye thy uss sb ki wajah sy, unhien lock-up bhi jana para…

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Sahi kia aap ny baita, aap ko jana chahiye tha excuse kerny lekin mujhy batana chahiye tha na aap ko, iss tarhan akely chaly gaye…

Eshaan in low tone: Sorry Papa, main bs drr raha tha aap sy…

Abhijeet nodded disappointingly and then to make the moment light: Acha yeh tou batao k aap k inn naye bhaiya ka naam kya hai, hmm…?

Eshaan smiled with: Aryaan bhaiya aur Puneet bhaiya… Aryaan bhaiya k father ny bail kerwai unn ki…

Abhijeet nodded understandably with: Woh bhi sath aaye thy kya…?

Eshaan slightly shook his head with: Nahin, bhaiya Nottingham mein rehty hain na tou unn k father ko inform ker dia tha…

Abhijeet smilingly: Acha kia Aryaan k father ko hi inform kia, mother lo ker daity tou pata nahin kaisy react kertien woh, bach gaya aap ka bhaiya…

Eshaan silently: Papa, Aryaan bhaiya ki Mummy nahin hain… Bhaiya around five months thy jb unn ki mother ki death ho gae accident mein…

Abhijeet sighed with: Oooh bhagwan unn ki aatma ko shanty dy…

Eshaan in fresh tone, added: Thank god Papa k woh uncle itny aaram sy maan gaye mujhy tou kitna drr lg raha tha k kahin mujhy dant hi na per jaye but he was really nice…

Abhijeet smilingly: Haan baita achy log hr jagah hoty hain… Woh khud achy hain tabhi tou apny baity ko itny achy sanskar diye warna bin-maa k bach'chy ko palna aasan nahin hota…

Eshaan nodded with: G Papa mujhy bohut achy lagy woh aur main ny tou unhien aaj invite bhi ker dia mairi performance daikhny aany k liye, aap ko bhi milwaon ga unn sy…

Abhijeet smilingly: Theek hai baita zaror mil lien gy ab aap bhi practice ker lo aur main bhi chalta hun, late ho gaye tou time py nahin pohanch paien gy na…

Eshaan smiled with: OK Papa, waiting for you people, bye…

Abhijeet softly: Bye baita, see you soon…

And the line got cut by the both and Abhijeet went in the lounge, where after taking their breakfast, they set all the things in the car and getting free from all chores, left for the park in light chit-chat…

Queen Elizabeth Olympic Park…

After reaching at the park, they made their ways towards the stadium and after taking their seats, started with their casual talks while waiting for the competition to get started… As in the morning, there were some martial arts, kang fu, etc. type competitions were planned and the music competition was in the evening…

While on the other side, Puneet and Aryaan after seeing off Daya, first went to purchase a gift for Eshaan and then directly came in the park… After coming there, the two took their seats and started enjoying the competition, which was of the interest of both and were continuously instructing the players although they were not able to hear them… ;)

In the half-break, they made their way towards the café and Puneet while coming out from the stadium with Aryaan, instantly: Aani yahan gym bhi hai na, tum ny tou kal daikh lia hai but mujhy jana hai yar…

Aryaan while sipping juice: Theek hai, chalo…

Puneet nodded and they made their way towards the Copper-box café's gym and spend nearly an hour there and after coming out from there, directly made their way towards the café and took started taking their lunch…

Puneet while looking around: Yar aaj Eshaan nahin dikha kahin…

Aryaan nodded with: Hmm, busy ho ga na practice mein… Uss k competition ka bhi time ho raha hai…

Puneet while nodding: Haan yar wasey sach mein maira bhi bara dil ker raha tha wahan martial arts competition mein participate kerny k liye… Wasey Aani main ny suna hai kal art exhibition ho ga yahan tum ny apni paintings register kerwain kya yahan…

Aryaan shook his head a little with: Nahin, main tou easey hi time pass k liye kerta hun, tumhien pata tou hai… Wasey bhi yeh international festival hai, yahan apny colleges ki taraf sy hi aa sakty hai wasey nahin…

Puneet annoyingly: Mujhy pata hai yeh sb aur main koun sa tumhien wasey hi aany ka keh raha hun, tum bhi apni university ki taraf sy aa jaty na, students aaye tou hain wahan sy bhi… Mujhy pak'ka yakeen hai, tum ny register hi nahin kerwaya ho ga khud ko, warna tum select na ho yeh ho hi nahin sakta…

Aryaan taking deep breath: Tumhien pata tou hai na k Dad kabhi permission nahin daity martial arts k liye registration kerwany k liye… Dad ny sirf self-defence k liye seekhny ki permission di thi aur painting main just for time-pass kerta hun, bs…

Puneet while stressing: Aur Chess, tum tou uss mein uncle ko hara chukky ho, uss mein kyun nahin naam likhwaya…

Aryaan in small smile: Dad khud hary thy, main ny nahin haraya… Aur bs mujhy shoq nahin hai inn cheezon ka tumhein pata tou hai… Bs university mein top kerta hun na hamesha tumhari tarhan, ussi sy khush ho jaya karo na tum, main bhi tou khush ho jata hun… Kabhi force kia kya tumhien kisi competition mein part lainy k liye…

Puneet frustratingly: Kyun k main khud hi koe chance miss nahin kerta my dear Aani aur mujhy samjh nahin aati tum aakhir chances avail kyun nahin kerty ho, tum ny tou uncle ko iss festival ka bataya hi nahin tha warna uncle tumhien zaror participate kerwaty…

Aryaan smilingly: Nahin, Dad ny kabhi mujhy kisi cheez k liye force nahin kia hai Chen tumhien pata hai yeh baat… Aur yar yeh sb kerny ka faida bhi kya hai, main studies complete kerny k baad Dad k sath business join ker lun ga aur uss mein apna sara talent dikha dun ga, tb tou khush ho jao gy na tum…

Puneet sighing helplessly: Tum sy baton mein koe nahin jeet sakta Aani…

Aryaan proudly: I know this thing…

Puneet looking at him angrily: Ab utho jaldi, stadium bhi jana hai, shaid Eshaan ki performance sy pehly hi hum ussy mil sakien…

Aryaan nodded while standing and: Haan jaldi jaty hain phir shaid seats bhi aagy ki mil jaien…

Puneet nodded and the two left from there for the stadium while on the other side Mohina was seen, standing in a lawn with her mother and was again and again looking at her wrist-watch…

Mohina annoyingly: Kitni dair laga di bhaiya ny, competition shuru ho gaya tou…

Bhavna smiled and: Uss ki performance bhi hai Mohina tou competition shuru nahin hota abhi…

Mohina looked at her and before she could reply her something, saw Eshaan coming there while running and Mohina happily: Mummy, woh daikhien bhaiya aa gaye…

Bhavna too turned and noticed Eshaan coming there… Eshaan coming close to them stopped for few minutes to make his breath normal and then…

Eshaan looking at Bhavna: Mummy, mairi Papa sy baat ho gae thi… (Mohina looked him in shock while Bhavna nodded silently in small smile and just patted his cheek… Eshaan smiled and looked at Mohina and while pressing her cheek…) Aap ny bilkul sahi kia guriya aur Papa bilkul bhi naraz nahin hain…

Mohina in low tone: Aur aap…?

Eshaan smiled lovingly and gave a soft kiss on her head with: Bs mil gaya jawab…?

Mohina looked at him in teary smile and instantly hugged him tightly and Eshaan in smile just rubbed her head softly with: Guriya ager aik bhi aansu nikla na aap ka tou main aagla pura aik din aap sy baat nahin karon ga… (Mohina instantly looked at him while separating and Eshaan softly while wipping off her tears…) Aap ka time abhi sy hi shuru ho gaya hai bach'chy…

Mohina after wipping her wet face, took deep breath and then forwarding her hand towards him: Maira camera…?

Eshaan smiled seeing her smiley face and while forwarding a bag: Iss mein aap ka camera hai… Video camera ki permission nahin hai tou yeh video camera nahin hai guriya aur (while forwarding chocolates…) Yeh aap ka sach bolny ka inam…

Mohina smiled broadly and gave him a tight hug and Eshaan in smile looked at Bhavna who nodded silently in small smile and spread hand on his head… After few moments Mohina got separate and while grabbing both things…

Mohina happily: Thank you bhaiya ab bs aik trophy ki zarort hai aur…

Bhavna cutting her in strong tone: Aur woh bhi kuch dair tk humary Eshaan k hathon mein ho gi, hai na…

Ehsaan nodded assuirngly and while looking around: Mummy, Papa aur dono dadu kahan hain…?

Bhavna softly: Woh sb ander hain baita lekin aap ko bohut sara wish ker rahy hain…

Eshaan smiled with: G, Papa ny tou subha hi wish ker dia tha, wasey aap Papa ko kehiye ga k maira good luck hug due hai Papa py…

A soft voice from behind: Ks ny kaha k due hai… (Eshaan immediately turned towards the voice while Abhijeet added smilingly…) Issi waqt ly lo ager…

And before he could complete, Eshaan immediately moved towards him and hugged him very tightly and was really looking like a kid who was holding a big burden on his shoulders from long and really needed a strong shelter, who could easily share that burden, without any complaint… Abhijeet was understanding his condition very well and was continuously rubbing his head softly while wrapping him inside his arm and he signaled Bhavna to take Mohina back, who obeyed him silently…

After few minutes, Eshaan got separated from the hug and Abhijeet softly cupped his face with: Bohut zada preshan ho gaye thy na, drr bhi gaye thy aur rona bhi aa raha tha, hai na…

Eshaan said nothing just again hid himself in his father's arms… Abhijeet while rubbing his head: Eshaan, please baita, aap mairy bohut strong baity ho na aur ab tou sb theek ho gaya hai na, aap bhi bhool jao uss bs ko… (while separating him from hug, wiped his teary face and softly kissed his forehead… Abhijeet while changing the topic…) Practice kaisi ja rahi hai aap ki… Ager trophy lo gy tou hi wapis ghar mein entry mily gi warna Mohina kisi ko bhi ghar mein ghussny nahin dy gi…

Eshaan smiled a little with: G Papa, ab mujhy maira good luck hug mil gaya na tou ab trophy bhi zaror mily gi…

Abhijeet smiled affectionately and just hugged him tightly in proud smile and Eshaan too smiled, feeling the sooth of that hug… After few moments they got separated and…

Eshaan softly: Papa aap log Sunday ko hi jaien gy na wapis ghar…?

Abhijeet took deep breath with: Bhavna chahti hai k hum log kal hi chalien lekin sir ya doctor sahab ko kuch nahin bataya tou ab ager jaldi k tickets kerwaye tou unhien shak ho jaye ga jb k main unhien batana nahin chahta… Mohina bohut attach hai unn sy, easey hi faltu mein pershan ho jaien gy…

Eshaan nodded with: G unhien tension hi ho gi bs aur Mummy ko tou aap mana hi lien gy na aaram sy…

Abhijeet smiled while giving him a slight node and then patted his back with: Chalo warna late ho jao gy aap…

Eshaan nodded and the two made their way towards the stadium where after reaching inside both moved on their respective ways, Abhijeet towards his family and Eshaan, towards the back stage… After few minutes, announcement for the starting of the competition got heard and then the competiton got started where all the participants, gave their best… Puneet and Aryaan were also there and luckily, got the seats on fourth row, and all were enjoying a lot…

When finally all the performances got done and after few minutes, result started announcing… Eshaan's family and two other persons were looking extremely happy after hearing his name, as he stood second in the competition and so many flashes flashed on him while capturing the moment, he was standing while holding the trophy while tears were forming again and again in his eyes and he was looking at his family who were also standing there with teary eyes and really encouraging him from there…

After that Eshaan again went to back stage while soon the ceremony also came to an end and all the spectators started moving outside… Aryaan and Puneet also moved out and…

Aryaan worriedly: Yar Eshaan ko milny ka tou chance hi nahin mi raha, humain ussy congrates tou kerna chahiye aik baar…

Puneet nodded with: Hmm, bahir lawn mein chalty hain uss ny bataya tha k uss ki family aai hai tou woh unhien milny tou jaye ga hi na…

Aryaan nodded and they moved out and stood in the lawn while looking around when after few minutes heard a smiling voice as…

Eshaan: Lagta hai aap log mujhy hi dhond rahy hain…

They turned and smiled broadly seeing him standing there… Moving closed to him…

Puneet while shaking hand with him: Congrates Eshaan, bohut achi performance thi aap ki…

Eshaan smilingly: Thank you bhaiya…

Aryaan patted his cheek softly and while forwarding his gifts towards him: Itni achi performance aur itni bari acheviement py gift tou banta hai na aap ka…

Eshaan hesitantly: Bhaiya please iss ki koe zarort nahin hai, aap log aa…

Aryaan cutting him softly: Eshaan gift zarort daikh k nahin, dainy waly ka pyar daikh k laity hain… Ab ly bhi lo jaldi sy warna hum samjhien gy k aap humain bhaiya sirf bolty ho manty nahin…

Eshaan hurriedly: Nahin bhaiya please… (and grabbing the gifts he hugged Aryaan, who was really surprised on his that unexpected act but smiled lovingly while patting his back when Eshaan got separated after few moments and…) Thank you so much bhaiya… (and he hugged to Puneet too and then while looking around…) uncle nahin aaye kya…?

Aryaan shook his head a little with: Nahin dear, Dad bohut excuse ker rahy thy actually Dad ki bohut important meeting thi aaj tou unn ka wapis jana bohut zarori tha…

Eshaan nodded with: G, I can understand… Uncle ko mairi taraf sy thanks zaror bol dijiye ga aur ab aap aaien main aap ko apni family sy milwaon…

Aryaan hesitantly: Eshaan rehny doo na please, aap ja k enjoy karo, hum bhi ab nikalty hain…

Eshaan smiled and: Don't worry bhaiya main ny Mummy, Papa ko bata dia hai uss sb ka aur aap logon ko unn sy mil k bohut acha lagy ga, trust me…

They nodded in smile and moved with Eshaan to meet with his family who were standing in a distance place while enjoying Eshaan's success in smiles… As Eshaan had already met with them and when left to meet with his college group, found the two standing there, and he moved towards them because of knowing well for whom they were looking for and unintentionally he too was waiting for them…

They were moving with Eshaan in casual talks when on way Aryaan's mobile rang… They stopped, seeing Aryaan stopping and Aryaan after looking at caller ID…

Aryaan in smile: Dad ka phone hai, aap dono chalo main aata hun…

Eshaan smilingly: Aap baat ker lien, ekathy hi chalty hain…

Aryaan nodded while attending the call and: Hello Dad, how are you…?

Daya smilingly: Fine dear… How are you both doing…?

Aryaan smilingly: We are with Eshaan… You know what Dad, Eshaan stood second in the competition, really big acheviement na…

Daya smiled and: Yeah son, surely a big one… Give yours mobile to Ehsaan, son, I think I should greet him too…

Aryaan while forwarding the mobile towards Eshaan: Dad on the call…

Eshaan smiled nervously and grabbed the mobile from him… Eshaan in tensed smile: Hello uncle…

Daya softly: Congrates son, aap ny tou bohut bara chakka maar dia baita… Khush raho aur easey hi kamyab hoty raho…

Eshaan smiled with: Thank you so much uncle wasey aap aaty tou bohut acha lagta lekin bhaiya ny bataya k aap ki meeting thi… Uncle gift k liye bhi bohut thanks, mujhy…

Daya cutting him softly with: Baita bach'chy baron ko thanks bolty huey acha nahin lagty… Aap ki acheviement thi tou gift laina bhi tou banta hai na…

Eshaan smiled with: Uncle aap bohut achy hain, thank you… Aap bhaiya sy baat ker lien ab…

Daya lovingly: OK baita, wish you lots of success, son…

Eshaan smiled and forwarded the mobile towards Aryaan while Puneet and Eshaan got busy in their talks and…

Aryaan excitedly: Dad hum log Eshaan ki family sy milny ja rahy hain, main tou bohut excited hoon… Aap guide karien na please kaisy milon unn sy…

Daya chuckled with: Com'on champ ab aap itny bhi choty nahin ho yar… (getting an idea…) Wasey Aryaan, announcement kaisy hue Eshaan ki position ki… (jollily…) Aakhir maira prince mimicking kafi achi ker laita hai na…

Aryaan chuckled and: Dad pehly third position announce hue aur phir Eshaan ki… Announcer ny easey bola… (while clearing his throat…) And now please give a huge round of applause to the participant who stood second in the music competition of international youth festival… Please welcome Mr. Eshaan Abhijeet from…

Aryaan was telling him something else too but Daya was not able to hear anything more only the word echoing in his ear was Eshaan Abhijeet and he was froze on his place hearing that name and the name was continuously hammering on his brain… On the other side…

Aryaan worriedly after not getting any reply from the other side from long: Dad… Dad please kya hua aap ko… Dad you there… Hello Dad…

Daya gaining back his senses hurriedly: Aryaan just come back home immediately… Leave the park and the hotel in the same second baita… I am coming back tomorrow morning and I want you both in home, am I clear…?

Aryaan got really confused but still: OK Dad, we will leave for home and will be there to receive you…

Daya in keen tone: And no need to meet with Eshaan's family as I don't want you people to waste any second… I need to talk to you something important so just leave now after excusing to Eshaan, OK…?

Aryaan silently: Yeah Dad, we are leaving now…

Daya just cut the line without saying anything and instantly grabbed his head in his both hands, feeling intense pain in his head and started taking deep breaths while on the other side after looking at Aryaan's face, Puneet easily got that he was disturbed so…

Puneet trying to show like he had forgot something important: Oooh god main tou bhool hi gaya yar… (Angrily to Aryaan who was looking at him confusingly…) Aani tumhien pata hai na k mairi doctor sy appointment thi aaj… (Aryaan shocked and was about to say something when he added, looking frustrated…) Khair choro tumhari yadashat tou mairi yadashat sy bhi zada kharab hain… (Turning towards Eshaan who was smiling, seeing him snubbing Aryaan like that while he added softly…) Eshaan please dear, aap apni family sy excuse ker laina humari taraf sy, humain jaldi nikalna hai… Woh actually mairi tabiyt theek nahin hai tou doctor sy time lia hai aur sirf pandra minute reh gaye hain ab… Hum phir kabhi aap ki family sy mil lien gy please aap mind nahin kerna…

Eshaan nodded understandably with: No problem bhaiya as health zada important hai na… Wasey aap maira number ly lien ta k hum in-touch tou reh sakien…

Puneet nodded in smile and Eshaan and Puneet exchanged their numbers and then after meeting with him and excusing once again, they left from there in the same moment without meeting with his family while Eshaan shrugging his shoulders, made his way towards his family…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please friends do review…

Take care you all… :)


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N…**

Miss Earth, Thank you so very much dear, it's nice to see you after so long… I'm fine, how's you and your studies…? Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Raveena, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Tanya, Thank you so very much auntie, thank you… :)

Amar Singh, Thank you so very much sir, thanks again… :)

Guest, G, main Adaalat daikhti hun… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Pavitra, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Jassi, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Palak, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Neha143, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Waheguru, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Subhsresaha, Haha kabhi kabhi, mujhy tou hr waqt hi perti rehti hai, hehehe… ;) Haha apny kisi bhi favorite singer ko Eshaan consider ker k suun lo, hahaha… ;) :D Hahaahahahaha kamal ho wasey tum bhi, aik taraf Aryaan ko HUMARA bana dia dosri taraf abhi bhi Puneet ka maira sath match dhond rahi ho… ;) ;) Love you sweety, tight hug, stay blessed doll, love you… :-* :-*

Sukhmani, Really happy to see you this much happy, doll… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Roop, Haan g, sb theek thak ty khush bash ny… Mehman aaye hoye ny, onna naal busy aan aj kl… :) Studies bhi chaliya jaan riya ny, hehe… ;) ;) Merbani g, khush ravo ty jendy ravo, love you… :)

Adi, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Khushi, Thank you dear, love you and you too keep smiling doll, stay blessed… :)

CID-Abhi, Waow really nice to know that yours test went great and pleased to know that you liked the chapter this much… :-* Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Kitty, Haha apny kisi bhi favorite singer ko ly aao wahan yar, main ny easey hi second position rakh di as main apni sisters mein second number py hun, so I did like that, hehe… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hahahah yehi masla hai issi liye main akeli soti hun, haha… ;) Yeah yar pata nahin jn ko khawb aaty hain unhine yaad nahin rehty, acha hi hai wasey warna insan sochta hi rehta hai k easa khawb kyun aaya, haha… ;) Yup, jagti aankhon sy khawb zaror daikhny chahiye yar ta k unhien achieve kerny k liye mehnat ker sakien… :) Wah g aap ko kaisy pata k main ulty kaam kerti hun, bechari masoom bach'chi py easey ilzam tou na lagaien na, ahahaha… :D ;) Hahaha g nahin itni bhi choti expectation nahin hai… :-P Hahaha g luke warm dosh dia hai, hahahha, theek hai na, feeder sy pia hai, abhi chota hai na, hahaha… ;) :D :D Uff atlas, hehe mujhy tou samjh hi nahin lagta kabhi, hehehe… ;) Oooh then I guess aap Goa sy hain shaid, ab apni stories ka mujhy andaza hai, hahaha… :D :D Yeah yar males zada achy sy situation ko handle kerty hain warna females tou bohut jaldi panic ho jati hain, haha… :D Hahaha hai na kitni ghalat baat ker rahy hain, bechara bach'cha, haha… ;) ;) Hahahahahaha kyun glasses nahin lagi huien iss liye, haha… ;) ;) Yup, hai jo dilon ka bandhan… :) Thank you so very much yar, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :) :)

Aditya, Thank you so very much dear, pleased to know that you liked the chapter this much that can't stop to give feed-back… :) And yeah some questions are still unanswered and will be answered time to time… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rangoli, Hehehe bs yar jaldi jaldi reviews milien gy tou updates bhi jaldi jaldi milien gi na, haha… ;) ;) Iss chapter mein aap k question ka answer hai doll… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Katiiy, Hehe thank you so very much dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Sheenam, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Adwiti, Waow nice to know this yar tou aap khud sy hi likhty ho ya aap ko koe theme di jaye tou uss py bhi likh sakty ho…? Easey hi pouch rahi hun, main koe theme nahin dun gi, darna nahin, haha… ;) :D Same thing here yar, main bohut novels perhti hun aur jo acha lg jaye woh teen char baar bhi A to Z perh laiti hun, hehehe… ;) Thank you so very dear, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :) :)

Purvi, Hahahhaha doll ghalat baat yar, a buss ny sorry kia na yar tou bs maan jao na… :) Mairi bestest friend hai, 8th standard sy aur hum aik hi city mein rehty hain but woh mairi elder sister ki shadi mein nahin aai, bohut kaha tha main ny ussy aur humari larai bhi ho gae thi but then its OK yar, woh busy thi so I just let that go as inn baton k liye itny pyary dosy nahin khony chahuye yar… :) Thank you dear, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :) :)

Poonum, Hahahaha you know what, main ny jb chapter final kia then I thought to cut some parts from the end to include them in this chapter because the chapter was longer than the previous one but then I just let that go as I finalized earlier, warna woh impact na aata… I think aap ko chapter khas acha nahin laga na issi liye shaid aap ny chor chor k perha aur chapter chota laga aap ko, haha… ;) ;) Wasey shukr hai, last k twist ki wajah sy main dant khany sy bach gae, hahahah… :D Thank you so much dear, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

PRIYA, Hahah wasey guriya aap ny dant khany wala kaam bhi kia hai but don't worry, maan jaye gi woh I hope, hehe… ;) Best of luck with that, hahaha… :D :D Oooh com'on bach'chy aap ka jo dil mein aaye mujhy bula sakty ho yar, I will be pleased by getting so very names, hahaha, mujhy wasey bhi apna real name kuch khas pasand nahin, haha… :D :D Thank you dear, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :) :)

Shrestha, Thank you dear, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :) :)

Krittika, Thank you dear, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :) :)

DUOangel95, Thank you so very much dear, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :) :)

Navvulu, Oooh my goodness, I am truly really very very very obliged and moved with yours this much respect, love and adoration… I am really running out of words to express what I am feeling at this moments after reading yours words for me… Thank you so very much dear, thanks a lot… Love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… Thanks once again dear, love you and a tightest hug… :) :) :-*

Naina, Hahahaha love you yar, com'on yar I am not this much hard hearted to make the all except DUO, die, haha… ;) ;) And yar I can not reveal what I am planning about the end as to be true I am still working on this story so it depends to which direction it will went and the ending will be more focused on reality rather than happy or sad… Thank you so much dear, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :) :)

Cracresta, Hahahaha doll ab main kya karon yar ab mujhy ideas hi issi kisem k aaty hain, twist and turns k baghair story aagy jaisy chaly gi guriya… :) Thank you dear, love you, keep smiling and a tight hug… Stay blessed doll… :) :)

Guest, Thank you so very much dear, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Shzk, Hahaha so you wanna like Daya sir, hehe… ;) Thank you so very much dear, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :) :)

Here is the next update, please have fun and please do review, love you all… :) :)

* * *

England…

London…

Queen Elizabeth Olympic Park…

CID team was standing in the lawn when saw Eshaan coming back towards them…

ACP sir seeing Eshaan coming back: Kya hua baita, itni dair bhi laga di aur aaye bhi tou akely…?

Eshaan moving close to him: G dadu woh bhaiya tou mil gaye thy aur woh aa bhi rahy thy lekin pehly Aryaan bhaiya k father ki call aa gae aur woh unn sy baatien kerny lg gaye wasey uncle ny mujhy bhi wish kia aur phir Puneet bhiaya ko aik dmm sy yaad aaya k unn ki doctor sy appointment thi tou woh chaly gaye foren… Wasey kafi excuse ker rahy thy dono…

Dr. Salunkhy while looking at the bags he was grabbing: Yeh hath mein kya uthaya hua hai Eshaan…?

Eshaan smiled sheepishly with: Woh yeh bhiaya ny hi diye, mairy liye good luck gifts laye thy aur uncle khud nahin aa saky tou unhon ny gift bhaij dia… (meanwhile they grabbed the bags from him and started looking at the gifts in smiles while he added…) Main ny mana kia lainy sy lekin unhon ny itny pyar sy dia k phir mujhy acha nahin laga wapis kerna…

In the mean time Abhijeet unwrapped the gift after taking it out from a bag, which was a gold-plated table clock in the form of a small piano, which played a soft music of the song "YEH DOSTI TAIRY DUUM SY HAI…" when the box got opened in which the clock was placed… Abhijeet surprised hearing the song as it once was his favorite one and a smiling face flashed in front of his eyes while hearing that music and the pain took place of his smile and he silently closed the box and forwarded that towards Eshaan while taking out the card and after opening the card, he read the line written as "With lots of prayers, for Eshaan…"

Abhijeet in confusion looked at the hand-writing for few moments and suddenly his confusion turned into extreme shock and disbelief and the bag fell down from his hand… They all looked towards him and…

ACP sir after looking at his face: Abhijeet, kya hua tumhein… Bag kyun…

Abhijeet cutting him hurriedly while looking at Eshaan: Eshaan woh bach'chy kss side gaye…? (Eshaan got really confused while Abhijeet in panic, in bit loud tone…) Kahan gaye woh bach'chy Eshaan, jaldi batao…

Eshaan understanding nothing: Papa main gate aik hi hai yahan, js sy aap log…

And before he could complete Abhijeet rushed away from there, towards the main gate leaving the whole extremely confused behind…

Dr. Salunkhy hurriedly: Eshaan, jaldi jao…

ACP sir cutting him instantly: Nahin… (all looked at him in question while he added…) Abhijeet khud aa jaye ga, chota bach'cha nahin hai woh… Koe uss k peechy nahin jaye ga…

And bowing down he grabbed the bag and the card from the floor and after reading the card, he looked for few moments in the direction in which Abhijeet ran and taking helpless sigh he just closed the card silently while all others were also quite…

ACP sir while looking at Eshaan: Eshaan ab hum bhi nikalty hain baita… Abhijeet ko bahir hi join ker lien gy… Aap apna khayal rakhna, Monday ko hai na aap ki flight…?

Eshaan nodded with: G dadu, Sunday tk festival chaly ga na, phir Monday ko sb wapis chaly jain gy…

ACP sir nodded and forwarded the bags towards him when Eshaan added: Dadu aap yeh sb sath hi ly jaien, main yahan kahan rakhon ga, guum jaien gy mujh sy…

ACP sir nodded and after meeting with all, Eshaan left towards his college group while they all moved towards the main gate… After coming out, they looked around and found Abhijeet standing near their car but was looking completely absent from the scene… They moved close to him but he was not at all looking aware about anyone's presence around him… All looked at ACP sir as no one was understanding anything when…

Mohina grabbing Abhijeet's hand: Papa…!

Abhijeet came out from his thoughts with great jerk and looked at her and then towards all in great confusion and shock and then without having any word with anyone he just moved and sat on the driving seat of car…

Dr. Salunkhy confusingly: Pradyuman yeh sb kya ho raha hai…?

ACP sir taking deep breath: Kuch nahin, (in deep tone…) Card py likhi writing aik purany mujrim ki writing sy bohut milti hai, jisy hum kb sy dhond rahy hain, issi liye Abhijeet unn bach'chon k peechy bhaga k shaid woh mujrim mil jaye humain lekin woh aik baar phir hum sy aik kadam aagy raha, (in dreamy tone…) Hamesha ki tarhan…

Abhijeet looked at him with moist eyes and turning his face to other side, wiped his eyes before came in anyone's notice but two pair of eyes caught his that act and all silently sat inside the car and their journey towards the home got started in shell silence…

Claridges Hotel…

Room # 101…

While on the other side, Aryaan and Puneet reached at the hotel and Aryaan while taking out his bag: Chen packing ker lo, humain aaj hi ghar k liye nikalna hai…

Puneet without saying anything, just grabbed his wrist and silently made him sit on bed and looked at him in silence…

Aryaan taking sigh: Mujhy khud bhi kuch samjh nahin aa raha hai Chen, pata nahin Dad ko achanak kya ho gaya… Pehly itna jollily baat ker rahy thy phir aik duum sy hi panic ho gaye aur kaha k foren wapis ghar aao, main bhi kal subah tk aa raha hun aur mairy aany py mujhy aap dono ghar py milny chahiye… (looked at him in great confusion with…) Yar Dad ny easa pehly kabhi bhi nahin kia, unhon ny kabhi mujhy yun beech mein itna panic ho k nahin bulaya… (grabbed his hand with…) Chen mujhy drr lg raha hai, Dad theek tou hain na yar…

Puneet softly rubbed his back with: Aani, uncle theek hain yar bs mil jo lia beech mein tum sy tou ab tumhary baghair udas ho rahy hoon gy na aur…

Aryaan cutting him: Nahin Chen, Dad easa nahin kerty hain kabhi bhi yar aur phir unhon ny bola k unhien koe important baat kerni hai aur yahan tk bola k Eshaan ki family sy na milo aur foren nikal aao ghar k liye… (striking something…) Chen main uncle ko phone karon kya, Dad unn sy zaror share ker lien gy…

Puneet nodded with: Haan yeh theek hai aur Baba ko kehna k phir batain bhi humain k kya hua, hmm…?

Aryaan nodded while taking out his mobile and dialed Sunil's number… The call got attended on the second bell and…

Aryaan trying to behave calm: Hello uncle, main ny aap ko disturb tou nahin kia…?

Sunil softly: Aani, kya hua hai baita…? Itny formal kyun ho rahy ho mairy sath aap…?

Aryaan trying to smile with: Nahin uncle main tou bs…

Sunil caringly: Aani, baita aap kuch chupa rahy ho mujh sy… Kya baat hai, kyun preshan ho aap, haan…

Aryaan trying to compose himself: Uncle aap please Dad ko phone karien, woh humain kuch nahin batain gy lekin aap sy zaror share karien gy… Please uncle mujhy bohut drr lg raha hai…

Puneet silently pressed his shoulder while Sunil easily felt his wet tone and in extreme tension: Aani, bach'chy sahi sy batao kya hua hai… Koe bura sapna daikh lia kya aap ny Daya ko ly k, hmm…?

Aryaan shook his head a little with: Nahin uncle, hum log festival mein gaye thy aur wahan Dad ki call aa gae… Bilkul sahi sy baat ker rahy thy Dad aur phir aik dmm sy panic ho gaye aur bola k park aur hotel foren chor doo aur ghar wapis aa jao, mujhy kuch important baat kerni hai… (while clearing his teary eyes…) Uncle, Dad kabhi bhi iss tarhan panic nahin huey woh bhi yun achanak sy aur phir aik duum sy call kaat di…

Sunil was also really tensed as was really feeling something really big and bad behind the whole but still trying to behave strong: Aani aap preshan na ho baita bilkul bhi… Main foren baat kerta hun Daya sy aur phir aap ko batata hun lekin aap ny preshan nahin hona bilkul bhi warna main aap ko kuch nahin bataon ga, OK…

Aryaan in low tone: Uncle please, jaldi sy bataye ga, main aap ki call ka intizar ker raha hun…

Sunil politely: OK baita main jaldi sy batata hun pehly mairi Puneet sy baat kerwao zara…

Aryaan forwarded the mobile towards Puneet who grabbed the mobile silently and: G Baba…?

Sunil in serious tone: Puneet baita Aani ka dihan rakho aur ussy relax kerny ki koshish karo aur jb tk mairi call nahin aati, hotel nahin chorna bilkul, theek hai…

Puneet nodded with: Theek hai Baba, hum intizar ker rahy hain…

Sunil nodded with: Main batata hun thori dair tk…

And he cut the call with them and without wasting a micro-second immediately dialed Daya's number and his tension started increasing seeing no one attending the call… He dialed again, and again no reply… He dialed Paul's number, who attended the call…

Paul: Hello sir…

Sunil hurriedly: Paul, where is Daya…? He is not attending my call…

Paul: Sir, Daya sir is sleeping under medicines' effects…

Sunil cutting him in shock with: Medicines' effects… Why, what happened…?

Paul: Sir, Daya sir got extremely bad migraine attack and went unconscious because of that so I took him in the hospital, he is admitted here and I am with him…

Sunil spread hand on his face in tension and: Listen Paul, first thing please don't tell this all to Aani, I mean Aryaan, don't tell him anything about Daya's health and then I am in Nottingham at the moment and I am coming there in Turkey… What you need to do is to keep Daya in the very hospital till I will come there and I will be there as soon as possible, OK…?

Paul nodded with: OK sir, doctor also said that Daya sir's condition is not well so they will not discharge him so soon…

Sunil nodded and: That's right… I will inform you after confirming my ticket, and you please message me the hospital's name and Daya's room number, OK…?

Paul: Sure sir, I am on that…

Sunil: Thank you Paul…

And the line got cut by both and Sunil first booked a ticket for Turkey on urgent basis and then waited for few minutes to make himself relax and then dialed Aryaan's number who attended the call before even first bell rang completely…

Aryaan hurriedly: Uncle kya hua hai Dad ko…?

Sunil softly: Kuch bhi nahin hua baita ussy… Bs bura sapna daikh lia tha issi liye ghabra gaya aur aap logon ko wapis aany ka bol dia…

Aryaan silently: Uncle, Dad mairy sath baat kerty kerty aik duum sy panic huey thy tou sapna kaisy…

Sunil trying to smile with: Oooh mairy choty sy detective, aap ki kisi baat sy ussy woh sapna yaad aa gaya ho ga na mairy bach'chy aur ab tension lainy ki koe zarort nahin hai, subah sb sy pehly aap ko phone ker ly ga, iss waqt tou woh medicines ly k soo gaya hai, call bhi attend nahin karey ga…

Aryaan smiled a little with: Theek hai uncle, wasey bhi hum ghar ja rahy hain tou…

Sunil cutting him in strict tone: Bilkul bhi nahin… Aap dono itni raat ko ghar k liye bilkul nahin niklo gy… Mairi baat ho gae hai Daya sy aur main ny ussy keh dia hai, subha Daya khud aap ko phone ker k bata dy ga, uss sy pehly aap log hotel nahin choro gy bilkul, theek hai…?

Aryaan nodded with: G uncle, nahin jaty phir hum log…

Sunil smilingly: Good boy, chalo ab phone Puneet ko doo…

Aryaan obeyed him and Puneet: G Baba…? Uncle theek hain na…?

Sunil nodded with: Hmm theek hai woh bilkul, subha baat ho jaye gi uss sy… Aap logon ny dinner ker lia kya…?

Puneet shook his head a little with: Nahin aur ab tou dil bhi nahin…

Sunil cutting him in serious tone: Puneet dinner mungwao aur khana khao… Aap khao gy tou hi Aani bhi kuch kha ly ga aur baita Aani k khany mein khamoshi sy aik sleeping pill daal daina, uss k liye iss waqt neend bohut zarori hai aur baghair pills k ussy neend nahin aaye gi aaj, itna preshan jo ho gaya hai woh…

Puneet silently: Theek hai Baba main dinner k sath order ker daita hun…

Sunil nodded with: Hmm theek hai aur jb tk subah Daya sy baat nahin hoti aap log hotel sy check-out nahin karo gy, chalo ab relax karo aur tension lainy ki zarort nahin hai bilkul, theek hai…?

Puneet in small smile: G Baba theek hai, good night…

Sunil smilingly: Good night baita, take care you both…

And the line got cut by both and Puneet did as he was instructed to do and while sitting on Aryaan's bed, he looked at his face while softly weaving his head as because of the medicines' effect, Aryaan was in deep sleep… Taking deep breath, Puneet stood up and after covering him properly, softly kissed his forehead and after turning off the room's light lay down on his bed after taking a sleeping pill because of knowing well that he too needed that and soon he too was in deep sleep…

While after completing his packing in hurry, Sunil moved towards the air-port to take his flight for Turkey… After reaching at air-port, he took his ticket and sat on lounge while waiting for his flight and dipped in his own pool of thoughts and came back in present after hearing his flight announcement… He was having no idea how long he stayed there and taking deep breath he just moved forward to take his flight…

Abhijeet's Rented Apartment…

On the other side, after completing their journey in complete silence, finally they reached at their home and without having any word with anyone, Abhijeet moved in his room and grabbing his clothes, went to take a long shower which he really needed at the moment… Oldie DUO also went in their room while Bhana sat on lounge's sofa, looking in deep thoughts when…

Mohina while sitting beside her: Mummy, Papa ko achanak kya ho gaya…?

Bhavna looked at her and: ACP uncle ny bataya tou hai na baita… Aap ko pata tou hai k aap k Papa kaam ko ly k kitny committed rahy hain hamesha…

Mohina nodded with: G lekin ab tou Papa retire ho gaye hain na tou…

Bhavna softly: Baita aik baar jo forces mein aa jaye, woh phir kabhi retire nahin hota, officialy na sahi unofficially hi sahi lekin uss k ander ka cop hamesha active hi rehta hai…

Mohina in low tone: Lekin Mummy, woh dono bhaiya bilkul bhi kisi bury waly uncle k baity nahin lagty hain…

Bhavna smiled and: Tou main ny kb kaha k unn k father bury hain, shaid woh writing kisi mujrim ki ho hi na… (Taking deep breath patted her cheek with…) Chalo bohut dair ho gae hai, ab soo jao jaldi sy ja k wasey bhi Papa k kaam mein nahin bolty bilkul bhi, hai na…

Mohina nodded smilingly and then left for her room while Bhavna in silence just attached her head with head-rest when after few moments, felt a soft touch on her head… She turned in that direction and immediately stood up seeing ACP sir standing there…

ACP sir softly: Abhijeet ab seedha lawn mein hi aaye ga, kya khayal hai, hum bhi chalien wahan…

Bhvana nodded silently with down head and the two made their ways outside the home…

Bhavna silently: Aap ny kya kaha doctor uncle ko…?

ACP sir taking deep breath: Uss ny kuch poucha hi nahin aur chup ker k lait gaya…

Bhavna looked at him and then moved her gaze away and the two remained sitting there silently in their own pool of thoughts when after sometime, saw Abhijeet coming there after taking shower and was unaware about their presence, was looking in other direction silently…

ACP sir calmly: Abhijeet…!

Abhijeet turned towards the voice with jerk and shocked to see the two sitting there and: Aap log yahan kya ker rahy hain…?

ACP sir in serious tone: Wohi jo tum ker rahy ho…

Abhijeet silently moved his gaze away and ACP sir added: Yahan aao…

Abhijeet looked at him and silently moved there and sat on the chair present there…

ACP sir calmly: Eshaan kaisy janta hai unn dono ko…?

Abhijeet looked at him in shock and then looked at Bhavna who was just playing the role of a silent listener… Abhijeet looked at ACP sir again and taking deep breath, told him the whole incident after which they came to know about each other…

ACP sir after hearing that all: Tumhien pura yakeen hai na k…

Abhijeet cutting him instantly: Sir please… Main Daya ki hand-writing nahin pehchanon ga kya aur phir aap ny khud bhi tou daikha hai card… (in pain…) Bhaly hi bohut samey ho gaya hai sir lekin phir bhi waqt mein itni takat aaj bhi nahin hai k mujhy Daya ki koe aadat bhula sakey… (in injured smile…) aur jo gift uss ny Eshaan ko dia hai, uss mein music mairy favorite song ka hai sir…

ACP sir looked at him in shock with: Matlab Daya janta hai k Eshaan koun hai…?

Abhijeet shook his head with: Nahin sir mujhy nahin lagta k easa hai kyun k ager easa hota tou woh achanak sy unn dono bach'chon ko humain milny sy rokta nahin, shaid easey hi dlwa dia ho uss ny woh song…

ACP sir taking deep breath: Eshaan sy poucho kya kuch janta hai Aryaan aur Puneet k barey mein aur…

Abhijeet cutting him as: Sir yeh tou uss ny mujhy aaj subah hi bata dia tha jb ussy pata chala k Mohina ny humain bata dia hai sb kuch… Aryaan, Daya ka baita hai aur…

And suddenly he stopped in great shock… ACP sir looking at his facial expressions, confusingly: Abhijeet, kya hua… Ruuk kyun gaye tum…?

Abhijeet was not speaking further because of not being able to do so when Bhavna taking deep breath, in low tone: Aryaan bin-maa ka bach'cha hai… (ACP sir looked at her stunned while she added…) Woh panch maah ka tha jb uss ki maa accident mein…

And she stopped and they all immediately stood up and turned towards the door hearing some loud sound behind them… They looked in that direction and froze, seeing Dr. Salunkhy laying on floor… They immediately rushed towards him and…

Abhijeet while placing his head on his lap: Doctor sahab, sir please aankhien kholien, Salunkhy sir…

Bhavna hurriedly: Main pani laiti hun…

And she immediately left from there while ACP sir was also rubbing his hands continuously… Bhavna returned hurriedly and grabbed the glass in Abhijeet's hand who sprinkled water on Dr. Salunkhy's face and after few minutes Dr. Salunkhy gain back his conscious and without saying anything ACP sir pulled him in tight hug and Dr. Salunkhy burst out in tears while hugging him tightly while Abhijeet signaled Bhavna to take care of Mohina and not to allow her to come out from her room… Bhavna left from there and Abhijeet remained there and was just in silence, consoling his both fathers… After sometime seeing Dr. Salunkhy calmed down a bit, Abhijeet made him drink some water and…

Abhijeet softly: Sir chalien, aap thori dair rest ker lien ab…

Dr. Salunkhy in strong tone: Abhijeet, Daya kahan hai, mujhy milna hai uss sy… (in extreme pain and wet tone…) Mujhy pouchna hai uss sy uss ny kyun kia mairi baiti k sath easey… (in angry wet tone…) Main Aryaan ko uss ka asal chehra dikhaon ga, bataon ga k woh mairi baiti ki nishani hai jisy Daya ny maar dia… (in extreme pain…) mairi baiti ki nishani hai Aryaan, main ussy mairy sath rakhon ga, mairy sath…

And tears rolled down from his eyes again when after few moments Abhijeet silently: Sir jb tk puri baat ka pata nahin chalta, aap Daya py itna bara ilzam nahin lagaien please…

Dr. Salunkhy looked at him in shock with: Yeh tum keh rahy ho Abhijeet, tum…?

Abhijeet in calm tone: G sir, Aryaan ny bataya k woh accident tha aur Daya ny dobara shadi bhi nahin ki tou…

Dr. Salunkhy cutting him in rash: Tou acha hai na kisi aur ki zindagi brbad hony sy bach gae… Kitna torture kia uss ny Tarika ko aur phir uss ko ly k pata nahin kahan ghayeb ho gaya aur aakhir mein maar hi dala na ussy…

Abhijeet after receiving a glance from ACP sir, took breath with: Acha sir, iss waqt chalien, room mein ja k rest karien… Aap ki tabiyt theek nahin hai please…

Dr. Salunkhy while standing: Daya kahan rehta hai, London mein hai tou mujhy abhi milna hai ussy…

Abhijeet while taking him in his room: Sir woh Nottingham mein hota hai, address nahin hai humary paas… subah daikhty hain kuch, aap please abhi chalien…

And he took him inside his room and after giving him sleeping pills and made him asleep, came out from the room looking completely dejected and silently just sat beside ACP sir with thud…

ACP sir silently: Tumhien yakeen hai k Salunkhy ghalat keh raha hai…?

Abhijeet looking in front of him: Maloom nahin sir… Daya ny mairy sb andazy, sb formuly, sb kuch bohut pehly hi ghalat sabit ker diye thy…

ACP sir calmly: Tou phir Salunkhy ko kyun roka easa bolny sy…?

Abhijeet sighing helplessly: Pata nahin shaid main aaj bhi uss k barey mein kuch ghalat nahin suun sakta…

ACP sir smiled with: Matlab tumhien lagta hai k Salunkhy ghalat hai…?

Abhijeet looked at him with: Sir, Daya ko shak mairi wajah sy tha lekin mairi shadi confirm hoty hi uss ka attitude Tarika sy bohut sahi ho gaya tha aur Salunkhy sir sy baat bhi tou kerwany lg gaya tha woh uss ki… (Sighed deeply with…) Aur jahan tk uss ka sb kuch chor ker chaly jany ki baat hai tou uss ka woh letter aaj bhi mairy paas hai sir, aaj bhi hai…

And he moved towards his room in silence and ACP sir kept looking at his back and then taking deep breath, he too moved towards his room and that night they all took sleeping pills, because of knowing well that no one could sleep without that…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please friends do review…

Take care you all… :)


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N…**

Rangoli, Sorry yar bs mairy srr mein bohut dard tha yar aur studies bhi shuru ho gae hain tou time hi nahin mil raha tha… Chalo doll iss chapter mein aap ki yeh wish bhi puri ho jaye gi, haha… ;) Bach'chy its 23 years yar, such a long time period so I intentionally showed Abhijeet sir's calm behavior instead of showing him crying for Tarika as he has moved from that typical Tarika phase and now is having a complete family so I personally did not feel nice to show him crying for someone else's wife in front of his own wife… :) Haha so many questions and confusions, will be cleared gradually doll… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Shifa, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Nameshifa, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Subhsresaha, Haha larki no answer about story, tumhien tou main ny wasey bhi kuch nahin bataan, PM mein dhamki di aur tum ny yahan bol dia, hunh… :-P Wasey drr gae bach'chi, haha… ;) :D Ooh tumhien migraine hai, yahan bhi humari telepathy kaam aa gae, hehe… ;) Hahahaha nahin yar mujhy sleeping problem nahin hai, mujhy ager neend na aaye main course ki books perhna shuru ker daiti hun, doo minute mein neend aa jati hai, hahaha… :D :D Hahaha tum na Aryaan aur Puneet dono hi ly lo, main Daya sir ly laiti hun, you know na original is original, hahhaha… :D :D Excuse me ab main ny Daya sir ka kaha tou tumhien Daya sir chahiye, hrgiz nahin tum Aryaan hi rakho, Daya sir py no compromise, haha… ;) ;) Love you doll, stay blessed and keep smiling and yeah from now on do better care of yourself, not good to know that you are the sufferer of migraine, love you and the tightest hug, stay blessed… :-* :-* :-)

Shaziatabassum, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Duoangel95, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Kitty, Haha nice to know doll that yours friend read the story… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Adi, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Roop, Main vi aehi sochdien aan jadon vi CID vaikho, aa jandy ny FBs… Main nu ty samjh nahin aandi aae ki karen chahndy ny… Main ty dua mang rae aan chaiti naal 28 aaye ty Shreya di direct shadi hi ho jave Sidharat naal, haha… ;) Main nu barey chances lagdy paye ny k aae filman vargan karen gy, happy ending, DS together, soch k hi aani buri shaklan bana rae aan na main, hehe… ;) ;) Khush ravo g, ty jeendy ravo, jadu di jhappi, love you… :)

CID-Abhi, Kya hua doll, kyun preshan thi aap…? Hope yours problem has been over dear… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Khushi, Hope you have enjoyed a lot doll with Sukhmani aur woh fashion designer ban'nna chahti hai, don't worry daikhna zaror baney gi aur woh bhi bohut jald, bilkul theek ho k… :) Haye yar studies ka na poucho, maira tou dimagh ghoma hua hai, pehly hi chota sa dimagh hai woh bhi khatam ho jaye ga daikhna, haha… :D :D Family mein, mairi ammi g aur doo sisters… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Sukhmani, Hai na surprise dy dia na uss ny aap ko ab aap bhi jaldi sy theek ho k ussy bohut sara khush ker doo… I hope k aap ny khoub enjoy kia ho ga bahir… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Hahaha result ki tou tension hoti hai yar, mujhy tou kabhi resut ka intizar nahin raha pata jo hota hai kya karnamy kiye hain, hahaha… :D :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Aashi, Love you a lot doll and you really come to very close to my heart little angel… I pray from my Lord to give you a very happy and healthy life doll and I really love you yar… World's tightest hug and uncountable prayers for you, wish you to be blessed by health and happiness, love you little friend, keep smiling and be strong as you are… :-* :-* :-*

Guest, Hahaha nahin iss msmly mein kuch nahin ho sakta khas toor sy ager behen choti hai tou, pata nahin inhien sb tricks aaty hain baat manwany k, haha… ;) Hahahaha main bohut shareef hun, ammi g ko ghussa aata hi bohut hai, hehehe… ;) Apni ghalti kabhi nahin man'nni chahiye, haha… :D :D Haha bs maza aata hai na mujhy sb ko tang kerny mein, samjha karien, haha… :D Fikr not, Aryaan bhi nahin chory ga mujhy ager uss k pets oops uss k friends ka khayal na rakha tou… ;) Ooho yeh bhi ghalat ho gaya ba jahan tk mujhy yaad hai main ny stories mien sirf Mumbai, Goa, Haryana, Kerela, Rajhistan aur Delhi mention kiye hain, ab pata nahin innmein sea ks city mein hai, haha… ;) Ab daikh lien mairi puri koshish thi k DUO aap k drshan ker lien aur aap ko Daya sir k hathon ka shake mil jaye lekin aap khud hi nahin chahitgi yeh, haha… ;) :D Nahin mujh mein CID nahin hai, hahaha… :D Yar aap ny ACP sir k barey mein kya question kia, sorry lekin mujhy samjh nahin aaya…? Unhien Aryaan ka koe introduction nahin tha, unhon ny tou card py writing pehchani thi… :) Hahaha mujhy songs sun'nny ka bohut shoq hai bs tabhi easey musical gifts hi zehen mein aaty hain mairy, haha… ;) :D Hehe nice to know k woh line finally aap tk woh feeling convey kerny mein successful rahi… :) Hahaha tension na lien, aik aik hi khai hai sb ny, amiri bari karri nazar ahi sb py, hahaha… :D :D Iss chapter mein jawab mil jaye ga aap ko… :) Hahahahaha EXCELLENT GOOD NEWS yar, main bohut khush hun aap k liye aur bara sara congratulations for this, haha as mujhy bohut burey lagty hain exams tou mairy liye tou yeh sach mein hi good news hai, haha… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Navvulu, Arrey nahin yar sleeping pill nahin khana… They are very injurious to health, woh tou main ny easey hi situation k hisab sy likh dia, seriously nahin laina ussy, haha… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Riya P, Ooh really feeling very pleased doll that you liked the story this much that wants its sequel… Thank you so very much dear, means a lot to me, stay blessed and keep smiling, love you… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Sheenam, Haha yeah yar issi liye aik hi di hai, kahin sb beemar hi na ho jaien na, haha… ;) :D Bach'chy this is really not a good thing to know about your migraine problem, wish you a very healthy life doll… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Bint-e-Abid, Thank you so very much dear, bs friends ki continuous support rahi hai throughout… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

PRIYA, Really pleased to know doll about yours this talent, mujh sy tou seedhi line bhi nahin lagti, haha… ;) Congratulations dear for standing first in the competition, wish you lots of success in your life doll… :) Haha bohut acha laga yar, finally dosti ho gae aur dant sy bhi bach gae, yeh zada achi baat hai, haha… ;) I wish k aap dono hamesha easey hi khush raho aur sath raho… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Yar it's not about love or hate, it's all about time… As Abhijeet sir already suffered a lot because of the TWO, so now to show him crying after coming to know about Dr. Tarika, I don't think it looks nice as it is said show must go on… He has now just moved on from all that phase and now living a peaceful and complete life with his family… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Purvi, Mujhy tou aap ka real name bohut pyara laga yar aur mairi dua hai k aap k naam ki tarhan aap ka emaan bhi Allah g py hamesha kaim rahy… :) Oooh Gosh 10 din baat nahin ki, hahaha, aap ka ghussa tou kafi khatarnak hai bhae, haha… :D :D Chalo finally sb sort out ho gaya yar, nice… :) Com'on doll easey dost kabhi chor k nahin jaty issi liye tou yeh sb sy close hoty hain, sometimes family sy bhi zada close… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Aditya, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Varalu, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Cracresta, Hahaha chalo aahista aahista sb chnfusions answer ho jaien gi doll… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Adwiti, Ooh English poetry, nice… Kabhi share karo na yahan py koe please… :) Main zada tr Urdu novels perhti hun, Humaira Ahmed, Nimra Ahmed, Bushra Rehman, Ishfaq Ahmed are my favorite ones aur English movies dakhti hun, novels nahin perhti English except some detective ones like Burning Feet, Lonely Heiress, etc. Yup inn sb mein main ny sirf Sherlock Homes ko perha hai, hehe and I really adore him yar, his work is really outstanding… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Shzk, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Shrestha, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Love-Abhi, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Katiiy, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Poonum, Hahaha bs yar pehly main uss OS ko ly k busy ho gae thi au roper sy chuttiyan bhi khatam, hmph, kafi bura lg raha hai wapis sy perhna jo perh raha hai, haha… ;) ;) Yar 23 years is such a long time period, itny time baa dab Abhijeet ko Tarika ki death ki news suun k zada buri tarhan sy effect hota dikhana mujhy bilkul sahi nahin laga so I just did not show him getting much effected by that news… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Krittika, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Nitu, Haha thank you so very much dear, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Here is the next update, please enjoy and please must review… Keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

* * *

Turkey…

Istanbul…

International Hospital, Yeşilköy…

I.C.U.

After reaching at Istanbul, Sunil immediately made his way towards the hospital, Paul had told him about and after asking from receptionist, was now present outside Daya's room with Paul…

Sunil worriedly: Paul how's Daya now…?

Paul trying to relax him with: Sir please relax… Daya sir is much better than before and doctors had removed his oxygen mask too…

Sunil nodded with: That's really a good news but then why he is still sleeping…?

Paul replied with: Daya sir came back in senses sometime back but was not completely well and I thought that I could not make him stay inside the hospital for long so I requested the doctor to sedate him again…

Sunil while nodding: You really do me a great favor Paul, thanks for using this idea as to keep Daya inside the hospital is the toughest job one can ever have… (Paul smiled while Sunil added…) Thanks a lot Paul, now I think I should make you free from here as you must have lots of official work to do so now you can go back to Nottingham to handle all that stuff and I am here for Daya…

Paul understandably: Sir please keep me informed about Daya sir's condition…

Sunil assuringly: Of course Paul, for sure…

And after shaking hand with Sunil, Paul went from there towards the hotel, to soon leave for Nottingham while taking deep breath, Sunil silently made his way inside Daya's room…

**_O NADAAN PARINDEY GHAR AA JA,_**

**_O NADAAN PARINDEY GHAR AA JA AA AA…_**

Sunil was silently sitting there while wrapping Daya's hand in his hands, looking in his own thoughts when came back on scene feeling some movement in Daya's hand and he immediately looked at his face and found him gaining back his conscious… Sunil instantly stood up and while bowing over him, softly kept rubbing his head, still holding his hand tightly…

**_O NADAAN PARINDEY GHAR AA JA…_**

**_GHAR AA JA... GHAR AA JA... GHAR AA JA AA AA…_**

After few moments, Daya seeing blur image of Sunil, whispered: Aryaan…?

Sunil softly: Theek hai woh bilkul, hmm…

Daya nodded and taking deep breath: Ussy kuch bata…?

Sunil cutting him caringly: Nahin, mairy aur Paul k elawa kisi ko nahin pata so now you can relax Daya, please…

**_KYUN DESH-BIDESH PHIRY MAARA,_**

**_KYUN HAAL-BEHAAL THAKA HAARA…_**

Till then Daya came back in senses completely and looked at Sunil's face for few moments in shock and confusion and: Tum yahan kya ker rahy ho…? Tum kb aaye aur main kahan…

Sunil cutting him calmly while sitting: Daya bs main khud jawab dy daita hun sb sawalon ka, tum zada nahin bolo… (in smiley tone…) Main kal subha Nottingham pohancha tha, tumhary ghar kyun k mujhy shak tha k tum Aani ko batany k bajaye ussy samjhany ki koshish karo gy wasey bhi mujhy laga k tumhien bhi support chahiye ho gi… (Naughtily…) aur tumhien issi liye nahin bataya k bach'chon k liye surprise ho jaye ga aur tumhary liye shock lekin tum ny tou maira sara plan hi kharab ker dia yar… (Becoming serious…) Kya hua hai Daya, attack kyun aaya tumhien woh bhi itna severe aur bach'chon ko Eshaan ki family…

Daya cutting him instantly: Woh miley tou nahin na unn sy, ghar wapis aa gaye na, hai na…?

Sunil pressed his shoulder with: Daya please yar nahin mily woh unn sy, tum please itna stress nahin lo… (Consolingly…) Tum itna kyun ghabra rahy ho Eshaan ki family sy, ho sakta hai tumhara shak sirf shak hi ho yar… (Angrily…) Ab aa gaye na hospital, samjhaya tha na tumhary liye stress theek nahin hai bilkul…

**_KYUN DESH-BIDESH PHIRY MAARA,_**

**_TU RAAT-BERAAT KA BANJARA…_**

Daya looked at him in extreme tension and while grabbing Sunil's hand tightly: Sunil, woh… Eshaan… (tightening his grip on Sunil's hand…) Main ny kaha tha na tumhien Sunil, Eshaan, (taking deep breath, said in one breath…) Eshaan, Abhi ka baita hai, uss ka pura naam Eshaan Abhijeet hai… Aryaan ny khud bataya mujhy… (Sunil was looking at him stunned while Daya in panic…) Nahin Sunil yeh nahin hona chahiye, nahin… Maira past mairy samny nahin aa sakta Sunil, nahin sakta mairy samny…

Sunil trying to make him relax: Daya, Daya relax… Bach'chy nahin miley unn sy… Kuch pata nahin chala kisi ko, please…

And he kept rubbing his shoulder to make him relax and then while supporting him, made him drink some water… After few minutes, Daya looked at Sunil who was already looking at him silently…

**_O NADAAN PARINDEY GHAR AA JA…_**

**_GHAR AA JA... GHAR AA JA... GHAR AA JA AA AA…_**

Daya in pain: Sunil, yar yeh kaisa waqt aa gaya hai humari zindagi mein, yeh jaan ker bhi k woh Abhi ka baita hai main ussy gally nahin laga sakta yar… (Sunil softly pressed his hand and Daya after few moments, added…) Sunil main ny kal Aryaan sy bohut tension mein baat ki pata nahin yar mujhy kuch samjh hi nahin aa raha tha, tum ny ussy sambhal tou lia na…?

Sunil nodded with: Haan tum ny ussy ly k koe bura sapna daikha aur uss ki kisi baat sy woh dobara tumhary zehen mein aa gaya aur tum panic ho gaye… (taking a pause…) Wasey main ny Puneet ko keh dia tha, Aani ko sleeping pill dy k sulany k liye, iss waqt soo raha ho ga woh, thori dair tk baat ker laina aur haan main ny bach'chon ko mana ker dia tha itni raat ko check-out kerny sy, (stressing…) tum sy baat hony k baad, theek hai…?

Daya nodded sighing deeply with: Acha kia tum ny, main kuch zada hi panic ho gaya dihan hi nahin raha k raat ho rahi thi…

Sunil while standing: Chalo tum fresh ho jao main tb tk doctor ko ly k aata hun, shaid tumhien discharge mil jaye…

**_NADAAN PARINDEY GHAR AA JA…_**

**_NADAAN PARINDEY GHAR AA JA…_**

Daya nodded in small smile and stood up while taking support of Sunil and then went to get fresh while Sunil went outside to talk with Daya's doctor, who attended him last night and after few minutes, returned in Daya's room with the doctor, who examined Daya properly and after getting satisfied from his side, discharged him from the hospital and the two made their way towards the hotel in which Daya was staying…

On their way,

Daya confusingly: Sunil tumhien pata kaisy chala iss sb ka…?

Sunil taking deep breath: Tum sy baat ker k Aani bohut tense ho gaya tha aur ussy shak ho gaya tha k kuch baat zaror hai tou uss ny mujhy call ki k main tum sy baat karon aur jb tum sy baat nahin ho saki tou main ny Paul ko phone kia aur uss ny iss sb ka bataya… (Taking a pause…) Main ny Paul ko inform ker dia hai tumhary hospital sy discharge hony k barey mein, kafi tense tha tumhien ly k woh bhi…

Daya nodded with: Main ussy phone ker laita hun…

Sunil nodded in smile while Daya dialed Paul's number and after the call got attended…

Paul: Hello sir… How are you now…?

Daya smiled with: I am fine Paul… Thanks man for yours all that effort and care…

Paul politely: Please sir, don't make me stranger by thanking me as that all is my right on you sir… If something like that would happen to me then I am sure that you would much more than that…

Daya smiled lovingly with proud for having such concerned staff and softly: I really wish that no harm will ever happen to anyone of you people Paul… (Taking a pause…) Anyways Paul, how's the matters there…?

Paul turning into his dutiful PA: Sir, all matters are in control… I have briefed the staff about the meeting and…

And he continued telling Daya about various business matters and soon their call got ended with thanks from both sides…

**_NADAAN PARINDEY GHAR AA JA…_**

**_NADAAN PARINDEY GHAR AA JA…_**

Shangri-La Bosphorus Hotel…

Daya's Room…

After reaching at hotel, they made their way towards Daya's room and after entering inside…

Sunil: Daya tum rest karo thora tb tk main shower ly k aata hun, OK…?

Daya nodded while laying on bed and Sunil went inside the bathroom and soon returned and saw Daya laying with closed eyes while placing arm on his eyes… Sunil first ordered for breakfast and then went towards his bag and after opening it, took out a packet and moved back to Daya and silently sat on his bed… Daya removing arm from his eyes, opened his eyes and moved his gaze towards him in question and Sunil silently forwarded a packet towards him…

**_SAU DARD BADAN PY PHELY HAIN,_**

**_HR KARAM K KAPRE MAILEY HAIN…_**

Daya confusingly grabbed that with: Yeh kya hai…?

Sunil calmly: Haryana k tickets, Sunday ki flight hai…

Daya while sitting, in rash: Tumhara dimagh theek hai kya, janty ho achy sy k mujhy India nahin jana kabhi bhi phir kyun baar baar aik hi baat kerty ho tum haan…

Sunil angrily: Kyun nahin jana tumhien India… Jn ka samna na kerny k liye yahan Nottingham mein aa basy ho tum woh London pohanch gaye hain tumhary baity k paas aur…

Daya in extreme tension: Matlab woh log Aryaan ko mil chukky hain kya lekin…

**_KAATY CHAHY JITNA, PARON SY HAWAO'N KO,_**

**_KHUD SY NAA BACH PAAYE GA TU…_**

Sunil cutting him strictly: Daya ab ager tum ny aik aur dafa yeh baat dohrai tou main khud Aani ko bata dun ga sb kuch, samjhy…

Daya instantly: Nahin Sunil, tum easa kabhi nahin karo gy… (while getting panic…) Tum ny mairi kasam khai hai Sunil, tum apna wada nahin toor sakty…

Sunil grabbing his hand: Relax Daya, mujhy yaad hai sb yar… Main tou tumhien easey hi dara raha tha yar, relax…

Daya tightening his grip on his hand: Aagy sy kabhi darany k liye bhi easa nahin boly gy tum, samjhy…

**_TOR AASMAANO KO, PHOOK DY JAHAANO KO,_**

**_KHUD KO CHHUPA NAA PAYE GA TU…_**

Sunil nodded with: Theek hai, I am sorry, now relax aur mairi baat dihan sy suno Daya… Daikho ager tumhara unn sy samna hona ho ga tou chahy jitna marzi bach jao, samna ho k rahy ga aur ager nahin tou jaisy iss baar bachy hain dobara bhi bach sakty hain na…

Daya annoyingly: Sunil please mujhy koe bhashan nahin sun'nna, main ny nahin jana India bs teh hai yeh baat…

Sunil angrily: Kaisy teh hai haan… (in strict tone…) Tum ny aaj tk hr faisla akely kia hai Daya aur main ny hamesha tumhara sath dia hai mager iss baar nahin, bilkul bhi nahin kyun k ab baat humary bach'chon ki hai… (In extreme pain…) Tumhien apni zindagi jitni brbad kerni thi ker li aur main chup chap daikhta raha aur pal pal marta raha lekin ab nahin… (Taking deep breath, in strong tone…) Main tumhien Aani k sath yeh sb nahin kerny dun ga, Aani zaror chaly ga mairy sath aur woh tumhary baghair nahin jaye ga iss liye behes nahin karo tum kyun k Jiya ki shadi tumhary baghair nahin ho gi, samjhy…

**_KOE BHI LY RASTA, TU HAI TU MEIN BASTA,_**

**_APNY HI GHAR AAYE GA TU…_**

And Sunil went to answer the door bell and Daya sighing helplessly looked at those tickets for sometime and taking deep breath, grabbed his mobile and dialed Aryaan's number… The call got attended on the very first bell and…

Aryaan hurriedly: Hello Dad… Dad aap theek hain na…?

Daya softly: Relax my soul, I am absolutely fine mairi jaan bs kal woh sapna itna bura daikh lia aur khud bhi preshan ho gaya aur aap logon ko bhi preshan ker dia…

Aryaan caringly: Dad aap aaj wapis aa jaien gy na, hum bhi wapis ghar ja rahy hain… Raat ko nahin nikal saky hum, uncle ny aap ka message dy dia tha…

Daya nodded taking deep breath and: Aryaan, baita aap ghar jany k bajaye Turkey aa jao, mairy paas aap dono k liye surprises hain…

**_O NADAAN..._**

**_O NADAAN PARINDEY GHAR AA JA…_**

**_GHAR AA JA... GHAR AA JA... GHAR AA JA AA AA…_**

Aryaan smilingly: Surprises… Kya surprises Dad…?

Daya smiled and: Ager bata dun ga tou surprise kaisy rahy ga, bs jaldi sy aa jao…

Aryaan in low tone: By-air…?

Daya sighed heavily and: Puneet ko phone doo…

Aryaan obeyed him and Puneet in smile: Thank God uncle, aap bilkul theek hain aur aap ki baat ho gae Aani sy… Wasey aap ny humain kal bohut dara dia tha, ab aap theek hain na…

Daya smiled and: G baita, theek hun main bilkul… Acha Puneet, bach'chy aap aur Aryaan hotel sy check-out ker lo aur Turkey k liye first available flight ly k yahan aa jao, aap dono ko surprise daina hai…

Puneet smiled broadly and then becoming worried: Lekin uncle, Aani…?

Daya smiled and: Hmm ussi k barey mein kehna tha k plane mein baith k ussy pani k sath aik sleeping pill dy daina, aap sy nahin sambhala jaye ga woh, ussy kafi drr lagta hai plane mein…

Puneet nodded with: Theek hai uncle, hum log flight confirm ker k phir aap ko bataty hain…

Daya nodded with: Theek hai baita… Mairi Aryaan sy baat kerwao please…

Puneet obeyed him and Aryaan: G Dad, hum yaad sy bata dien gy flight ka…

Daya softly: Haan baita woh tou aap bata doo gy lekin main ny Puneet ko kaha hai k jb aap log plane mein baith jao, tou aap ko sleeping pill dy dy, aap soo jao gy aaram sy aur pata bhi nahin chaly ga kb mairy paas aa bhi gaye, hai na…

Aryaan making face: Dad aap ko pata hai Chen ny mujhy cheat ker k raat ko bhi sleeping pill dy di, main subah utha tou kitna srr dard hua mujhy…

Daya chuckled and: Koe baat nahin, chae pi lo, theek ho jaye ga srr dard wasey bhi main ny kaha tha Sunil sy Puneet sy easa kerny ko kehny k liye warna aap soo nahin sakty na aur main ny medicines li hue thien issi liye aap sy baat nahin ker sakta tha…

Aryaan nodded understandably with: G Dad, mujhy uncle ny bataya tha… Aap tension nahin lien main plane mein baithty hi medicine ly lun ga aur window seat ki taraf bhi nahin baithon ga…

Daya smiled and: Tension mujhy nahin Puneet ko laini chahiye baita….

And he chuckled while Aryaan angrily: That's not fair Dad, Chen kyun tension ly ga woh tou khud hr waqt sota rehta hai…

Daya smiled and: Baki ki larai yahan aa k ker laina baita, ab jaldi sy packing ker lo and yeah keep in touch with me…

Aryaan smilingly: OK Dad, bye and love you…

Daya smiled and: Love you too my life, bye, see you soon…

And the two cut the line while Daya turned his gaze towards Sunil who came back after ending the call and while sitting beside Daya: Puneet ki call thi, tumhary expected surprise k barey mein baat ker raha tha… (while serving him the breakfast…) Wasey main ny abhi ghar mein bhi kisi ko nahin bataya (teasingly…) ta k tumhara surprise kharab na ho jaye…

Daya while grabbing the plate from him: Sunil, tum Aryaan ko ly jao, mujhy nahin jana…

**_NADAAN PARINDEY GHAR AA JA…_**

**_NADAAN PARINDEY GHAR AA JA…_**

Sunil teasingly: Jaisy tumhien tou pata hi nahin hai k woh tumhary baghair kabhi nahin jaye ga aur phir Daya tum uss sb ki wajah sy kb tk khud ki taraf aati khushiyon ko rokty raho gy haan… (Taking deep breath, he added…) Daikho Daya jo ho gaya ussy hum nahin badal sakty lekin ab humary bach'chy barey ho gaye hain aur humain sirf unn k liye jeena hai ab, unn ki khushion k liye… (In calm tone…) Ager tumhien lagta hai k Aani yeh jaan ker k Jiya ki shadi ki date fix ho gae hai yahan aaram sy khush reh ly ga tou main tumhien pressurize nahin karon ga Daya, tum aik baar soch lo lekin iss baar sirf Aani k barey mein sochna Daya, sirf Aani k barey mein…

And he stood up to move when Daya clutched his wrist with: Sunil please main Mumbai nahin jaon ga, tum mujhy wahan jany ka tou nahin kaho gy na please…

Sunil nodded him assuringly and smoothly held him in a cling hug and Daya wrapped his arms around him tightly to take the strength so that he could stand up to meet the expected and un-expected up-coming situations…

**_NADAAN PARINDEY GHAR AA JA…_**

**_NADAAN PARINDEY GHAR AA JA…_**

England… 

Nottingham…

While on the other side, Abhijeet and the family reached in Nottingham and Mohina confusingly: Dadu hum log London ghoomny k bajaye Nottingham ghoomny kyun aaye hain…?

ACP sir softly: Kyun k yeh bhi bohut khobsorat city hai aur London tou ghoom lia tha na thora bohut, iss ko tou bilkul daikha hi nahin hai…

Mohina nodded smilingly and they started visiting different places, when at last Abhijeet got, for what they were looking for after they reached in London, a net café…

Abhijeet entered inside and started searching for Aryaan Daya and after few moments his whole information was present in front of his eyes alongwith his Vila address and after noting down all, he came out and joined the others…

Dr. Salunkhy silently: Abhijeet mail mil gae kya…?

Abhijeet nodded with: G sir, mil gae…

ACP sir: Chalo phir chalty hain, Abhijeet driver ko address samjha daina, hmm…?

Abhijeet nodded and they sat inside the cab while Abhijeet told the address to the driver and the dirver moved towards the destination while the condition of the all except Mohina, were really not good and they all were present in their own pool of thoughts when came back in present with jerk, hearing the driver who told them that they reached at their destination… They looked in front of them where a board of AD Vila was present and taking deep breaths and with fast heart-beats, they stepped down from the cab and…

Bhavna softly: Chalo Mohina hum log zara park ghoom lien jb tk yeh log bhi free ho jaien, hai na…

Mohina nodded happily and Bhavna after receiving an assuring node from Abhijeet, moved from there towards the near-by park while the three remained there not knowing not what to do when at last Abhijeet stepped forward and rang the door bell… After few moments, a security guard came out and…

S.G.: Yes…?

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Daya lives here…?

S.G. looked him from head to toe and: Yes, its his home…

ACP sir stepping forward: We need to meet him…

S.G.: Sorry sir but you can't…

Dr. Salunkhy cutting him in rash: Why we can't meet him… Ab kyun baitha hai ander ghuss k, kaho ussy bahir aaye, mujhy milna hai uss sy…

Abhijeet trying to calm him down: Sir please aaram sy… Ussy hindi nahin aati… Main baat kerta hun, please relax… (and then turning towards the guard…) Look, our meeting with him is really important, we…

ACP sir cutting him instantly: We came here for a business purpose and need to show him our project…

S.G.: Sir, I don't know about all these things but the thing is that Daya sir is not at home… He is out of town for few days and Aryaan sir is also out with his firend… You people please come on some other day, I am sorry…

And he went inside while closing the door behind him and Dr. Salunkhy in rash: Kb tk chupy ga, js din mairy samny aa gaya main choron ga nahin issy, bilkul bhi nahin…

And taking helpless sigh, ACP sir just patted his back and they moved from there with their own feelings and thoughts… They reached in the park and after glancing at their faces, Bhavna did not felt the need to ask anything while…

ACP sir: Humain wapis London jana chahiye… Eshaan sy poucho Aryaan ko kss hotel mein mila tha woh…

Abhijeet instantly: Nahin sir… Aap Aryaan ko iss sb mein involve nahin ker sakty, please aap…

Dr. Salunkhy cutting him strictly: Aryaan already involved hai iss mein Abhijeet aur main ussy Daya k paas bilkul nahin rehny dun ga…

Abhijeet angrily: Daya sy baat kiye baghair aap Aryaan sy koe baat nahin karien gy sir please, main aap ko easa nahin kerny dun ga…

And he moved from there towards Mohina who was sitting on a swing and was enjoying there and they all remained there in silence when at last in the evening, they went back towards London in complete silence…

Turkey…

Istanbul…

On the other side, Daya and Sunil were standing at air-port while waitng for the kids to come out and soon they saw them coming out and the kids got really surprised seeing Sunil standing there with Daya and hurriedly moved towards them and both hugged their fathers, tightly while the fathers in small smiles kept rubbing the heads of their kids softly… After few moments, they got separate and while meeting with Daya…

Puneet happily: Baba yahan thy aap k sath aur humain bataya bhi nahin… (while looking at Daya…) yehi surprise tha na aap dono ka, hai na…

Daya smiled and softly patted his cheek with: Main ny surprises bola tha baita, aik aur surprise bhi hai…

Aryaan excitedly: Really, kya…?

Sunil pressed his cheek with: Yahan hi sb surprises lainy hain kya… Chalo hotel nahin chalna…

They nodded smilingly and went towards the hotel in casual talks…

Shangri-La Bosphorus Hotel…

After reaching at hotel, they first booked a room for Sunil, near Daya's room and then went towards Daya's room… After entering inside…

Aryaan instantly after getting seated beside Daya: Dad ab batain na please, kya surprise hai aur…?

Daya looked at Sunil, who gave him a slight node and taking deep breath, Daya in soft tone: Jiya ki shadi ki date fix ho gae hai, coming Wednesday ko uss ki shadi hai…

Aryaan smiled broadly with: Waow yeh tou kitni achi baat hai… (Turning towards Puneet and in anger…) Didi ki shadi ki date fix ho gae aur tum ny mujhy bataya bhi nahin haan…

Puneet hurriedly: Mujhy bhi tou abhi pata chala hai… (turning towards Sunil…) Baba kb ki date fix…?

Sunil calmly: Aap k yahan aany sy pehly… Aap ko jaan k nahin bataya warna aap Aani ko bata daity aur sara surprise kharab ho jata…

Puneet smilingly: G yeh tou hai jb tk iss sy share nahin ker laita, mujhy sakoon nahin milta…

Aryaan smiled with: Acha Chen tum mujhy didi ki shadi ki sb photos bhaijo gy aur…

Daya cutting him calmly with: Nahin… (Both looked at him in shock while he added…) Puneet koe tasveer nahin bhaijy ga aap ko…

Aryaan said nothing and in silence just moved his head down while Puneet looked at Aryaan's face and then at Sunil, who was also silent…

Daya smoothly wrapped Aryaan in a side-hug with: Kyun k aap khud attend ker rahy ho apni didi ki shadi…

Aryaan and Puneet looked at him in extreme disbelief and shock and Daya caringly while cupping Aryaan's face: Khud ly aana jitni pictures…

And his sentence remained incomplete as Aryaan just hid himself in his father's secure shell so tightly and Sunil smoothly wrapped Puneet in his shell…

Aryaan still in hug: Thank you Dad, thanks a lot… Aap sach mein bohut zada achy hain Dad, bohut zada achy…

Daya in smile kissed his head with: Maira baita jo itna acha hai aur phir mujhy bhi tou attend kerni hai na mairi baiti ki shadi, hai na…

Aryaan nodded smilingly while separating from the hug and Daya softly kissed his forehead with: Wasey yeh wala surprise Sunil ki taraf sy tha aap dono k liye, bol main ny dia…

Aryaan looked at Sunil and Sunil instantly: Mujhy thanks bola na tou Daya ko yahin chor jaon ga main…

Aryaan smiled with teary eyes and just hugged him very tightly with a whisper of: Dad hi ko tou ly k jana hai na uncle…

Sunil said nothing just softly kissed his head while rubbing his back smoothly and after few moments, they got separated and…

Daya in fresh tone: Ab khana kha lia jaye kya, bhook lg rahi hai bhae…

All smiled and Sunil ordered the food and soon it got served and they took the food in light talks while the kids were busy in making plans what they would do after reaching India, and were looking really excited while the elders were just looking at their glowing faces in smiles, forgetting all tensions and fears…

After having their food, they moved out to enjoy their that short stay in Istanbul and did lots of shopping for Jiya too and after enjoying a lot, returned at hotel in late night and after wishing good nights to each other, both kids went with their fathers in their respective rooms and that night the kids slept peacefully with their fathers while the fathers remained awakened, thinking about the upcoming morning or much more than that, who knows…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please friends do review…

Take care you all… :)


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N…**

Rangoli, Bach'chy maira third year start ho gaya hai, bohut hectic as abhi naye naye classes shuru hue hain na tou kafi busy ho gae hun main… :) Chalo ab please dobara ghussa na ho jana wasey hoste mein rehti ho kyajo family ko miss kerti ho…? Yeah doll, chalo ager sb readers ny review kia as kafi phir sy ruuk gaye hain feed-back daina, then I promise, I'll update the next chapter in a day or two, pak'ka promise… :) Hahaha, asli naam… MRF maira asli naam hi tou hai doll, wasey aap ka js naam sy bhi dil karey bule lo mujhy… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Sheenam, Haha tou aap thori aur choty bach'chon ki category mein sy ho doll… ;) The poem is really lovely doll, thanks for sharing that here yar… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Duoangel95, Hahaha daikho as my punishment update k sath aik OS bhi post ker di, hehe… ;)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Siya 01, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Khushi, No problem doll, just enjoy and have fun you two and I know well that no need to say this but still do take good care of Sukhmani… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

CID-Abhi, Ohoho number tou grbr ho gaye yar but syill baki subjects mein kamal kia na so just feel happy for that aur Mathematics mein bs mehnet zada karo, zada time doo iss subject ko, you will score much better than this, just trust on yourself doll… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Adi, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Roop, Hahaha same problem hai gi mairy naal vi, jinni marzi koshish ker lawan, chad'da nahin bilku hi addict ho k reh gae aan… ;) Sunday di episode vaikhi, last scene…? Hahaha apas di gl aae menu bara sweet laga oo scene, hehe… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Poonum, Nahin yar kyun k sir ny Aryaan Daya ka bio-data nahin nikala aur papers mein usually sirf father ka naam hi hota hai, mother ka nahin… Daya sir ki tou main ny easey hi show ker di as that was necessary to show the bond of father and son… Abhijeet sir ko late fifties mein imagine ker lo k sir kaisy lagy gien, bs wasey hi lagty hain, hehe… ;) Yar ad feelings show kien na unn k aik duum sy chup ho jany py phir sb ki hi attention Salunkhy sir ki taraf ho gae… :) Of course, milna chahty hain to get so many answers and especially for Aryaan as still now they are taking him as Tarika's and Daya sir's son… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahahahahaha arrey ager main Daya sir lun gi tum ASLI wala, you know na ORIGINAL, HANDSOME and LOVELY, haha… ;) Mujhy original waley Daya sir hi chahiye wasey inn waley Daya sir ko daikh k bhi koe keh nahin sakta k yeh 21 saal k baity k father hain, haha… ;) ;) Hhahahaha promotion tou tb miy gi na jb Aryaan taiyar ho ga, he is not ready to share his father with anyone, uff, mairi bad luck again, haha… :-P :-P Love you sweety, tightest hug, keep smiling… :-* :-* :-*

PRIYA, Good to know doll that everything between you two has been sorted out now and you both are together now… :) Hahaha nahin main free mein kaam kerny mein zada believe kerti hun, haha… :-P Haha yeah doll, scale hi use kerti hun, ab yeh alag baat hai ager scale hi design wala ho, hahaha… ;) :D Oooh so sweet of you doll, aap ny painting draw ki mairi, ooh Lord, mujhy sach mein bohutkhushi aur excitement ho rahi hai, I wish main daikh sakti woh… :) :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

PURVI, Hahaha Daya sir ko hug ker lia, baki kya rehta hai yar, haha… ;) ;) Sapna hi sahi, hug tou kia na, haha… :D Aur larki college sy aa k pehly fresh hoty hain, phir khana khaty hain, phir nap laity hain and then FF kholty hain ager aur koe zarori kaam na ho tou, iss tarhan sy khud ko trouble nahin kerty guriya… :) Aur aap ka surprise sach mein kafi lovely tha, finally you read all, phir sb sy achi koun si lagi, sach sach batana… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Bint-e-Abid, Bach'chon ko tou main ny free-hand dy dia hai, haha… ;) Wait kerwany mein maira kasoor nahin hai yar sach mein, half kasoor kafi sarey readers ka hai jo phir sy silent readers bn gaye hain aur half mairy teachers ka hai, jo bohut zada oerha rahy hain, haha… :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Aap ki tou 6 saal choti hai, mairi behen tou 2 saal choti hai mujh sy lekin kasam lainy ko jo us ski koe baat main mana ker sakon tou… Itny tricks aatyhain ussy apni baat manwany k aur phir dant mujhy per jati hai ammi g sy, as woh jb bhi koe grbr kerti hai ammi g kehti hain issy MRF ny bigara hua hai, hahaha… :D Wasey sach bataon tou maira ussy dantny ka di hi nahin kerta bilkul, haha… ;) :) Wasey easey hi pouch rahi hun, zara kaan kareeb karien please… *Delhi mein sea hai kya, hehe, mujhy tou yeh bhi nahin pata, hahaha… Doob haya DUO ka naam, hahahaha…* :D :D Acha Decision mein aaya hai kya aap ki city ka naam…? Hahahahahah hai na, bacha lia na bechary bach'chy ko warna pata nahin kya hasher kerta Aryaan uss bechary ka, haha… ;) :D Oooh great yar, soon you will be free from studies, waow, dobara kabhi daikhye gab hi nahin books ki taraf, haha.. :D Hahahahahahaha sach mein yar wasey mairy hath bohut lamby hain main bina wahan gaye bhi bohut grbarien ker sakti hun, hahahah… :D :D Sunil sir apni baiti ki shadi k initial arrangements tou ker k aaye hain lekin Daya sir wasey kabhi bhi na manty that's why Sunil sir ko khud aana para as iss tarhna woh mana nahin ker sakty, face-to-face baat mein zada nakhry kerny ka scope nahin hota na, hahahaha… ;) ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Kitty, Sorry bach'chy lekin mujhy bilkul yaad nahin aa raha aap ny koun si request ki thi…? Showing CID team as school students…? Is this the one you asked me to write on…? Oooh nice to know doll about yours favorite… :) Chalo iss chapter mein hai aik chota sa FB, enjoy… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Varalu, Thank you so much dear, it's really pleasing to read yours review, I am really obliged… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

DayaDiva, Haha yeah doll, questions will be answered gradually dear… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Loveabhi, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Aditya, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Adwiti, Oooh aap 9th mein ho abhi, haha, nice to know yar… I thought you are my age-mate but aap tou mujh sy kafi chotti ho, haha… ;) :D Good surprise yar and about poetry, easey hi keh dia main ny woh, as mujhy poetry pasand hai na tou bs main ny keh dia, haha… :D Languages seekhni chahiye yar, kaam aati hain bohut lekin pehly thori bari ho jao, atleast first college tou khatam ker lo pehly, abhi aap sach mein choti ho doll… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Aashi, Bach'chy I have read yours request you made in that OS… :) Doll, main ny mairi choti behen sy pouchi hai fim ki story, uss ny yeh film zabani yaad ker li hai, haha aur mujhy iss ki story tk nahin pata… ;) ;) Now the problem is k mujh sy romantic stuff nahin likha jata yar, maira temperament hi nahin hai yeh as main ny tou Abhirika story bhi romantic nahin likhi aur aik Dayareya likhi aur ussy bhi detective bana dia, hahaha… :D Main easi hi hun yar… :) FF py bohut achy achy writers hain yar jo aap ki wish bohut achy sy puri ker sakty hain aik tou sweety hai, what if woh aap k liye yeh story likh dy, she is really a very good Abhirika writer… :) Bata daina mujhy yaad sy please and yeah think positive and do great care of yourself as we all love you and praying a lot for you… Thank you doll, love you a lot and a tightest hug, stay blessed… :) :) :)

Shzk, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Katiiy, Chalo tension nahin lo, jaldi batany ka koshish karon gi iss baar as I think maira Friday off ho ga tou ager tb tk sb nyreview ker diatou most probably main Friday ko update ker dun gi next chapter, promise but on the give nad take condition, haha… ;) :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Yeah dear I know this thing but as you said that are following the story from the first chapter and still reading it then it somewhere means that you haven't lost yours interest in the story because of its slow pace and yeah I need to make it slow pace to cover up so many points in the story… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Haha chalo koshish kerti hun ager DUO razi ho gaye milny ko tou, haha… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hahaha pleased to know yar, finally someone said that I haven't made the one cry, hahaha… I am very happy, haha.. :D :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear for mentioning different moments of the chapter, nice to know you liked the line and the moments… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rajvi, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Cracresta, Hahaha ya phir milty bhi hain ya…. Hahaha… ;) ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Shrestha, Yar main story sy related koe question answer nahin ker sakti, sorry but you need to wait a little more to know the answer… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Here is the next update, please have fun and please do review, to get the next update soon… ;) ;)

* * *

England…

London…

Abhijeet's Rented Apartment…

After reaching at their home, they took dinner although no one was willing for that but for the sake of Mohina, as they could not make her realize whats happening around her, they took dinner and then silently went in their rooms and Abhijeet after getting fresh, came out from bathroom and looked at Bhavna, who was silently sitting near the window and he turned his gaze towards Mohina and found her in deep sleep, while hugging the pillow… A small smile crept on his face and while moving close to her, he softly spread hand on her head and bowing over her, gave a soft kiss on her forehead… A curved appeared on Mohina's lips even in sleep and Abhijeet after covering her properly, moved towards Bhavna and pressed her shoulder softly with…

Abhijeet: Kya soch rahi ho tum…?

Bhavna sighing deeply while looking in his eyes: Aap ko sach mein lagta hai kya k Dr. uncle jo keh rahy hain woh sahi hai…?

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Pata nahin lekin main itna janta hun k Daya iss hdd tk kabhi nahin ja sakta aur phir humari shadi k fix hoty hi uss ka rawaiya Tarika sy bohut acha ho gaya tha… Uss ny doctor sahab sy baat bhi kerwai thi uss ki aur humari shadi mein bhi tou aaye thy dono…

Bhavna nodded with: G, yaad hai mujhy aur tabhi tou Dr. Tarika ny kaha tha k unn ka ghar bach gaya hai matlab Daya bhai sahab k dil mein jo shak tha woh tou khatam ho gaya na humari shadi hoty hi…

Abhijeet silently: Tumhary samny Daya aa jaye tou pehchan pao gi kya ussy…?

Bhavna nodded with: Shaid, aik hi baar tou daikha hai woh bhi itny km samey k liye aur apni hi shadi py…

She smiled while Abhijeet in calm tone: Aur Tarika…? (Bhavna's smile instantly vanished and she moved her gaze away… Abhijeet added in small smile…) Uss ko pehchan laiti achy sy halan k uss sy bhi sirf shadi py hi mili ho tum, hai na…

Bhavna taking deep breath, looked at him and: Aurat hr cheez brdasht ker sakti hai lekin apny pati ko kisi dosri aurat k sath share nahin ker sakti phir chahy woh sharing sirf soch tk hi kyun na ho…

Abhijeet in serious tone: Lekin tum ny tou mujhy share kia hai Bhavna, bohut time tk share kia hai…

Bhavna in strong tone: Nahin, main ny aap ko kabhi share nahin kia, main aap ko share ker hi nahin sakti kabhi bhi, shaid bohut zada possessive hun main aap ko ly k…

Abhijeet in low tone: Mager…

Bhavna cutting him in calm tone: Humari shadi zaror ho gae thi lekin tb aap mairy nahin thy aur aik baar aap mairy ho gaye tou phir sirf aur sirf mairy hi rahy hain aur hamesha sirf mairy rahien gy…

Abhijeet smiled and grabbing her hand: Tou phir tumhien Tarika aaj bhi yaad kyun hai Bhavna, bhool kyun nahin pae ussy…?

Bhavna smiled with: Main ny shaid shadi py unhien kuch zada hi ghoor sy daikh lia, (in dreamy tone…) Kahin na kahin shaid aik chah thi uss aurat ko daikhny ki js ny apna itna khobsorat naseeb apny hathon sy bigar dia…

And came back while hearing a strong voice as: Mujhy kisi ny bohut pehly kaha tha k jo js ka naseeb hota hai ussy hi milta hai… Main js ka naseeb hamesha sy tha, aaj bhi ussi k sath hun… Main kabhi kisi aur ka naseeb tha hi nahin aur mujhy apny naseeb py bohut gurv hai Bhavna…

Bhavna looked him while holding pure love in her eyes and in smile gave a light node to him… Abhijeet smiled and patted her cheek softly with: Chalo ab soo jaty hain, kal nikalna bhi hai na wapis jany k liye…

Bhavna nodded while standing and went towards bed while Abhijeet's mobile rang so he went outside to take the call and when returned after few minutes, a small smile came on his face seeing Bhavna in deep sleep… He kept staring her face for few moments and then nodding disappointingly in smile, moved and lay down to sleep but sleep was very far from his eyes as when he closed his eyes, a scene flashed in front of his eyes…

_ACP sir's Home…_

_With few guests, who could come on such short notice, the whole CID team along with Daya, Tarika, Sunil and Mr. Kapoor were present in ACP sir's home to attend the marriage while in the mandup, Abhijeet and Bhavna were taking the last phaira around aagni and soon the marriage got done and they came down from the mandup… The elders gave them their blessings which they received silently and then moved towards Daya and Tarika, who were standing with Sunil… The whole team including the three got confused seeing them coming towards them when…_

_Abhijeet after reaching close to him, for everyone's extreme shock, pulled Daya in a tight hug… Daya was extremely stunned even Tarika and all others were in the same condition and no one was believing on their eyes… When after few moments, Abhijeet released Daya from the hug who was still looking in some trance…_

_Abhijeet looked in Daya's eyes who came back in senses, hearing Abhijeet's calm voice as: Main ny socha k tum tou aaj bhi mujhy congrates nahin karo gy tou khud hi khud ko wish ker dia tumhari taraf sy… (In stern smile…) Wasey tum chaho tou tum bhi aaj tou mubarikbad dy hi doo mujhy Daya, mairy zakhmon ki fiker mt kerna, mujhy ab zakhm khany mein maza aany laga hai…_

_Daya moved his gaze away and taking deep breath, while looking at Bhavna: Aap ko yeh naya rishta bohut mubarik ho bha… (and he stopped and then after taking a pause…) Mrs. Abhijeet… Mairi bhagwan sy hamesha dua rahy gi k aap ko woh hr khushi mily jo aap deserve kerti hain…_

_Bhavna looked at him and just moved her head down when Tarika without saying anything just stepped ahead and hugged her tightly with: Thank you Bhavna, thanks a lot… Aap ko nahin pata aap ny mujh py kitna bara ehsan kia hai… (while separating looked at her with…) Aap ki wajah sy maira ghar bach gaya aur mairi bhagwan sy hamesha dua rahy gi k aap ka ghar bhi hamesha aabad rahy aur aap dono hamesha ekathy aur bohut khush rahien…_

_Bhavna just smiled while looking at her and Daya while looking in Abhijeet's eyes: Suna hai jo shaks khud dosron k diye zakhmon ki takleef ka shikar ho woh kabhi kisi dosry ko takleef nahin dy pata… Tum tou bany hi zakhmon k hoye ho Abhijeet, umeed hai tum sy kabhi kisi ko zakham nahin mily ga…_

_Abhijeet looked him in extreme pain and: Tum ny ghalat suna hai Daya, jb kisi ko bohut zada zakhmi ker dia jaye tou ussy khud pata nahin chalta k kb zakham khaty kahty woh itna bekhabar ho gaya k zakham khany waly sy zakham dainy wala bn gaya…_

_Daya in serious tone: Main ny bilkul sahi suna hai Abhijeet kyun k jo baat tum ker rahy ho uss mein sirf badla hai… Kisi aur k diye gaye zakhmon ka badla kisi bekasoor ko zakham dy ker uttarny ki chah… Tum tou mehsos ker chuky ho na k bina jurm k di gae saza kitni takleefdeh hoti hai, hai na…_

_Abhijeet looked at him with teary eyes and just moved from there while taking off the pink cloth from his shoulders and grabbing that in Bhavna's hand who silently grabbed that and sametime Tasha reached there and took her with her towards the CID family while Abhijeet stood near the window and looking outside, took deep breaths when after few moments of composing himself, turned towards Daya after wiping off his tears and found him looking at him…_

_Abhijeet while looking in his eyes…_

**_DUSHMAN NA KAREYYYY DOST NYYYY WOH KAAAAAM KIAAAA HAI…_**

_All the persons present there, turned their attentions towards him while a small smile crept on Daya's lips and Abhijeet started coming back in the main hall taking small steps with…_

**_DUSHMAN NA KAREY DOST NY WOH KAAM KIA HAI,_**

**_UMR BHAR KA GHAM HUMAIN INAAM DIA HAI…_**

_Dr. Salunkhy moved towards Tarika and moving close to her, just wrapped her in a tight hug and tears rolled down from two pairs of eyes in speed and he kept rubbing her head softly when after few moments, Dr. Salunkhy first wiped off his own tears and then pulled Tarika back from hug and wiping off her wet face, softly kissed her forehead and looked at Daya with teary pleading eyes and…_

_Daya smoothly while looking at Abhijeet: Aap ny apna wada pura ker dia, main apna wada pura karon ga…_

_And he moved from there with Sunil, towards one side where some guests were present and Abhijeet in painful smile while looking at his back…_

**_DUSHMAN NA KAREY DOST NY WOH KAAM KIA HAI,_**

**_UMR BHAR KA GHAM HUMAIN INAAM DIA HAI…_**

_Daya while standing beside Abhijeet: Boss, yar yeh file complete ker doo please…_

_Abhijeet in straight tone while watching TV: Khud ker tu, kitni baar samjhaya hai k pending work na rakha ker mager sahab sunty kb hain kisi ki…_

_Daya pleadingly: Boss ker doo na yar, dost nahin ho phir mairy kya…?_

_Abhijeet coldly: Nahin, tujhy aik baar tou saza zaror milni chahiye…_

_Daya about to cry: Abhi tumhien acha lagy ga kya kal jb Bureau mein sb k samny tumhary bhai ko sir sy dant parey gi haan…_

_Abhijeet smiled with: Pehly tu yeh teh ker ly k tu maira bhai hai k dost…_

_Daya while hugging him from behind: Main tou tumhari jaan hun Boss, hai na…_

_A drop fell from Abhijeet's eye and he moved his gaze away from Daya's face with… _

**_TOOFAAN MEIN HUM KO CHHOR K SAAHIL PY AA GAYE,_**

**_TOOFAAN MEIN HUM KO CHHOR K SAAHIL PY AA GAYE,_**

**_SAAHIL PY AA GAYE… _**

_Meanwhile, Dr. Salunkhy silently moved back towards the CID team while Tarika moved towards Daya and sat beside him who was busy while talking with Sunil… ACP sir silently patted Dr. Salunkhy's shoulder and received a silent node from him and Abhijeet just turned towards mandup in hurt with…_

**_NAAKHUDA KA, _**

**_NAAKHUDA KA HUM NY JINHIEN NAAM DIA HAI…_**

**_UMR BHAR KA GHAM HUMAIN INAAM DIA HAI…_**

**_DUSHMAN NA KAREY, OOO OOO OOO OOO…_**

_Mr. Kapoor silently patted Bhavna's head who gave him a smiley node and just rested her head on her father's shoulder who softly wrapped her in a side hug while ACP sir moved towards Abhijeet and pressed his shoulder who turned and while looking in his eyes, with teary eyes…_

**_PEHLY TOU HOSH CHHIN LIYE ZULM-O-SITAM SY,_**

**_PEHLY TOU HOSH CHHIN LIYE ZULM-O-SITAM SY,_**

**_ZULM-O-SITAM SY… _**

_A drop fell from his eye and ACP sir smoothly wrapped him tightly in his arms and Abhijeet hugged him very tightly with…_

**_DIWAANGI KAA,_**

**_DIWAANGI KAA PHIR HUMAIN ILZAAM DIA HAI,_**

**_UMR BHAR KA GHAM HUMAIN INAAM DIA HAI…_**

**_DUSHMAN NA KAREY, OOO OOO OOO OOO…_**

_And he stopped as tears rolled down from his eyes in speed and they got separated hearing…_

**_OHOO HOO, HOO OOO OOO…_**

_All shocked to see Daya standing there while looking at them in smile… He moved closed to them and while wiping off Abhijeet's tears, smiled and pressed his shoulder with…_

**_APNY HI GIRAATY HAIN NASHEMAN PY BIJLIYAAN,_**

_Abhijeet was looking him silently when Daya grabbing his wrist, moved towards Bhavna with…_

**_APNY HI GIRAATY HAIN NASHEMAN PY BIJLIYAAN,_**

**_NASHEMAN PY BIJLIYAAN… _**

_And reaching close to her, he in smile, grabbed her hand in his hand and siently pressed them smilingly and then pulled his hands back and looked at their hands, which were still twisted with eachother… _

**_GHAIRO NY AA K, _**

**_GHAIRO NY AA K PHIR BHI USSY THAAM DIA HAI…_**

_He smiled broadly and softly patted Bhavna's head and then turned to move away with…_

**_UMR BHAR KA GHAM HUMAIN INAAM DIA HAI,_**

**_DUSHMAN NA KAREY, OOO OOO OOO OOO…_**

_Abhijeet kept looking at his back and silently freed Bhavna's hand while Daya sat beside Tarika while wrapping her in a side-hug who smilingly rested her head on his shoulder, while closing her eyes… Abhijeet smiled sarcastically with…_

**_BN KER RAQEEB BAITHY HAIN WOH JO HABEEB THY,_**

_Daya instantly looked at him while he added in same tone…_

**_BN KER RAQEEB BAITHY HAIN WOH JO HABEEB THY,_**

**_WOH JO HABEEB THY… _**

_Daya moved his gaze away from him and then whispered something in Sunil's ear, who nodded and stood up and Daya too stood up while signaling to do the same to Tarika and they moved towards the CID team and after congratulating them once again and biding bye to them, the three moved to left from there while hearing Abhijeet as…_

**_YARON NY KHOB, _**

**_YARON NY KHOB FARZ KO ANJAM DIA HAI…_**

**_UMR BHAR KA GHAM HUMAIN INAAM DIA HAI…_**

**_DUSHMAN NA KAREY DOST NY WOH KAAM KIA HAI,_**

**_UMR BHAR KA GHAM HUMAIN INAAM DIA HAI…_**

_And stopped still looking at the main door, from where they just left while the guests in smile, cheered for him and taking deep breath, he smiled and then moved towards his family in silence…_

He silently opened his eyes and sat on bed and seeing both important ladies of his life, in sleep, he smiled and then stood up from the bed and moved out from the room with care not to distrub their sleep… And to divert his mind, he came in lounge and switched on the TV and started shuffling channels, when stopped on a channel where "Olympus Has Fallen…" had just started and he started watching the film while attaching his back, with sofa…

After the movie got ended, he stretched his body and looked at the clock which was stricking, 04:42 AM… He stood up after switching off the TV and went in the room, and falling on bed, soon drifted into deep sleep…

After few hours, around 07:00 AM, they all were present on dining table while taking their breakfast as they had to catch their flight which was on 09:15, so after getting free from the breakfast, they placed the luggage in the car and went towards the air-port while on way Abhijeet talked with the dealer from whom he took car on rent, who sent his onw worker on air-port to whom Abhijeet handed over the car and then they went inside the airport, and soon caught their flight for Mumbai, India…

Turkey…

Istanbul…

Shangri-La Bosphorus Hotel…

Daya's Room…

Daya came back after getting fresh and a smile came on his lips, seeing Aryaan still in his dreamland… He moved close to him and while sitting beside him, softly rubbed his head with…

Daya while calling him: Aryaan… (no response…) Aryaan, get up son, Aryaan…

Aryaan got disturbed in sleep and while changing his side, in sleep placed his head on Daya's lap… Daya nodding disappointingly smiled and bowing over him, softly kissed his temple…

Daya while weaving fingers in his head: Aryaan, baita uth jao na mairi jaan, (while rubbing his cheek softly with…) Aryaan daikho main aap k baghair nashta nahin kerta na aur mairi medicines late ho jaien gi na mairi jaan…

And he smiled seeing Aryaan was present in front of him with half opened eyes and Aryaan looked at him still laying in his lap and while flashing a smile: Good morning Dad…

Daya smiled lovingly and while giving a soft kiss on his forehead: Good morning my red rabbit, now get up and go to get fresh… Sunil bhi thori dair tk aata ho ga Puneet k sath…

Aryaan nodded while sitting but was still feeling sleepy and in that half-sleepy condition, he placed his head on his father's shoulder while closing his eyes who smilingly placed his hand on his back while weaving his hair with his free hand when…

Aryaan in sleepy voice: Dad flight tou noon mein hai na tou subha kyun utha dia aap ny…?

Daya in tease smile: Kyun k mujhy laga k 10 bajey tk dopahar start ho jati hai my intelligent son…

Aryaan instantly moved back and looked at him with wide open eyes and: 10 bj gaye… (while looking his Dad angrily…) Aap ko medicines 09 bajey laini hoti hain na, tou aap ko mujhy jaldi uthana chahiye tha… (while jumping down from bed…) Aap bohut zada careless hain apni health ko ly k… (while wearing slippers to rush towards the bathroom…) aur medicines miss kerny ka tou koe chance nahin miss kerty… Late ho gaye na ab… Dad aap ko mujh pehly uthana chahiye tha na, (from bathroom…) aur ya phir kuch light sa ly k medicines tou ly laity na… Main ny shaid raat ko alarm bhi set nahin kia… Medicine miss ker daity hain, ab ki baar na aap ko barey waly injection lagwaon ga daikhiye ga aap phir nahin medicine miss karien gy kabhi…

A light laugh came out from Daya's mouth after hearing that threat or say punishment as he really enjoyed that whole snubbing session while wearing a continuous smile on his lips when after few minutes Aryaan returned while rubbing his head with towel and his mobile alarm ring tone grabbed his attention and he looked at the mobile screen confusingly which was stricking 08:30 AM… Understanding something, he turned towards Daya who was busy in reading newspaper while sipping tea…

Aryaan sternly: Dad…!

Daya in calm tone: Main ny kaha tha k 10 bajey dopahr hoti hai, yeh nahin kaha tha k 10 bj gaye hain, this thing you assumed by yourself…

Aryaan angrily: Dad this is totally not done… (making face while sitting beside him…) Aap hamesha mujhy uthany k liye easey hi trap kerty hain aur main hr baar trap ho jata hun…

Daya chuckled while wrapping him in side-hug with: Aur hr baar mujhy dant per jati hai, hai na…

Aryaan sheepishly, in low tone: Sorry Dad, main bs aap ki health ko ly k bohut zada sensitive hun shaid…

Daya in smile cupped his face and gave a soft kiss on his forehead with: Aur main mairy baity ki smile ko ly k jo iss waqt mujhy nazar nahin aa rahi kahin…

Aryaan looked at him and flashing a broad smile, just hugged him very tightly while Daya wrapped him inside his loving shell with great love and sooth…

Aryaan still in hug: Dad, I love you, I love you a lot…

Daya kissed his head with: I love you too my life, I love you more than anything Aryaan, (tightening his grip on him with…) more than anything…

And a silent tear fell from his eye which he swiftly wiped off and remained on hug to feel the sooth of his son's presence with him and they got separated hearing the door bell and Daya with his fingers, combed Aryaan's hair and…

Daya softly patted his cheek with: Jao, Sunil ho ga Puneet k sath…

Aryaan nodded and left to open the door after giving a soft kiss on Daya's cheek who smiled while looking at his back… Aryaan moved aside after opening the door, to give way to Sunil and Puneet, who entered inside and after greeting each other…

Sunil: Chalo yar ta k thora enjoy bhi ker lien phir air-port k liye bhi nikalna hai na…

Both kids shared a confused glance and Puneet: Kyun Baba, kahan jana hai…?

Sunil smiled with: Aap k iss Daya uncle ko sumander bohut pasand hai tou hum sea-side py jaien gy aur nashta bhi wahin karien gy…

Puneet happily: Waow uncle ko sumander pasand hai… (Excitedly to Daya…) Uncle phir na India ja k main aap ko Mumbai ly k…

And was cut instantly by Aryaan with: Nahin… (Puneet looked at him in confusion while the elders looked at him in extreme shock when he added casually…) Mujhy Aagra jana hai yar, Taj mehal daikhna hai mujhy…

Smile came on every face and the elders shared a glance with a smiley relax node while Aryaan silently relieved a relax sigh and at the same time felt proud on himself to caught with an idea so easily while…

Puneet naughtily: Tum ny Taj mehal daikh k kya kerna hai, (while winking him…) Kahin yahan koe hai tou nahin jisy impress kerna ho, k main (stressing…) sach'chi mohabbat ki nishani daikh k aaya hun, haan…

Aryaan instantly looked at Daya who was trying to hide his smile while Sunil started coughing in the try to control his laugh and Aryaan in extreme anger: Tumhien main abhi batata hun…

And he lunged on him while Puneet was also ready for that attack and so managed in time to slip away from his grip and they ran out from the room and the persons present inside finally gave way to their laugh and nodding disappointingly, moved out from the room and then from the hotel in their casual talks… After reaching in parking, they found the kids standing near a cab while talking and waiting for them and seeing them there, they moved towards them and soon left for the sea-shore…

After spending some quality time there, they moved back in hotel and after checking-out from there, went towards air-port, to take their flight for Haryana, India…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please friends do review…

Take care you all… :)


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N…**

Bint-e-Abid, Yar reviews ka hi wait ker rahi thi main… Itni thori feed-back py dil hi nahin kerta up-date kerny ko lekin woh kehty hain na "Wada kia hai, nibhana parey ga…" :) Wasey main ny promise conditional hi kia tha lekin wada tou kia tha na, haha bs ab sy koe promise nahin karon gi main, hahaha…. ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Subhsresaha, Pata nahin yar lekin yehi life ki tragedy hai as insan wohi daikhta hai jo woh dikhna chahta hai aur phir yeh chupa hua concern bhi tou hr baar kisi naye zakham k sath hi show hota hai, haha… ;) Hahahahaha god you are great yar, tum tou khair ho hi sb sy alag sweety tabhi tou mairi sweeety ho, haha… :-* :-* Wah project, mujhy bohut maza aata hai projects kerny main jb free ho na, PM mein detail sy batana apny project ka… :) Best of luck doll for your project, love you… :) :-* Hhahaha haan pata hai mujhy yeh aur maira vice-versa problem hai, you know na, couples, hahaha… :D :D Chalo doll, main convey ker dun gi ussy… :) Love you a lot doll, tightest hug and lots of prayers for my sweety, stay blessed dear, love you… :-* :-* :-*

Varalu, Yeah yar it is the harsh reality of life that whatever we wish, it never happens and what we never want to happen, it always happens, these are just the games of destiny… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

CID-Abhi, Main theek hun bach'chy, aap ki Mathematics ki taiyari kaisi ja rahi hai…? Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Aashi, Doll aap ny "I am with YOU…" mein kaha tha na k Abhijeet sir ko Aashqu-02 k Rahul jaisy character mein show karon, so I was talking about that thing… :) Bach'hy aap ho hi itny sweet yar, aap sy sb hi bohut pyar kerty hain sweety ny aap k liye dhair sari prayers, pyar, hug aur kisses bhaiji hain… :) Love you a lot guriya, tightest hug, stay blessed… :) :)

Siya-01, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rangoli, Bach'chy daikho mairi Geography bohut sy bhi bohut zada weak hai, hahaha tou mujhy bilkul nahin pata h yeh dono cities kahan hain but itna samjh aa gaya hai k kafi dour hain, hehe… ;) Chalo baat tou hoti rehti hai na ghar py aur Skype py video chat bhi ho jati ho gi aur room-mate bhi thankfully achi mil gae warna hostel mein yeh bohut problem hota hai… :) Of course yar, lekin ab aap itna struggle ker rahy ho so obviously aap ko yeh bohut achy sy payback ho ga… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Nice to know yar k first chapter py 2, 3 baar chorny k baad bhi aap ny at last sb chapters perh liye aur aap ko stor achi lagi… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Oooh its sad to hear to know about yours sister dear, I hope she has recovered from the injuries now… Bach'chy schedule ki wajah sy likhny ka itna time nahin mil raha, main koshish karon gi jaldi koe new OS post kerny ki… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

PRIYA, Hahahhahahaa arrey nahin yar drawing sy hi KHOFZADA ho k main ny Biology chori, haha, mujh sy drawing nahin hoti bilkul bhi… ;) :D Waow congratulations dear on yours success aur badla laina buri baat hai lekin doston ko iss tarhan k mamlon mein maaf ker daina uss sy bhi zada buri baat hai, so good going and keep going, hahaha… :D :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

PURVI, Hahahah itni tareef na karo mairi ager main motti ho gae tou, haha… ;) Thank you dear, mujhy sach mein bohut acha lagta hai jb aap sb ko mairi efforts itni pasand aati hain, that all means a lot to me doll, love you… :) Hahahaha lo na mujhy khawab aaty hain na main kisi k khwab mein aati hun, ab ager khwab mein drr gae mujhy daikh k tou police yahan pohanch jaye gi, ahahaha… :D :D Woh drama daikha hai "Lagi tujhsy lagan…" uss mein jo "Nak'ko…" thin a, waesi hun main, haha… :D :D Purple, Kari-chawal, CID/Aadalat, yeh hain mairy favorites… :) :) Aur maira heart bohut mazbot hai, easey nahin aaty heart-attacks aur rona, haha, nahin guriya main itni aasani sy nahin roti, hahaha… ;) :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Navvulu, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hahahahaha lo main ny pehly hi KHABARDAR bhi kia tha na k mairi Geography kitni STRONG hai, hahaha ab yakeen aa gaya ho ga ACP sab ko Daya ki qabliyt ka, hahahahahaha… ;) ;) As ACP sir mistly yeh dialoge bechary cute, innocent Daya sir ko hi bolty hain… :D Ab tou sirf Kerala hi reh gaya hai jo Hope mein show kit hi as Rajhistan mein tou sea nahin ho sakta, itna mujhy pata hai, ahahhahaha… :D :D Hawww aap kya samjh rahi hain, main bohut zada shareef hun ager woh mairi tarhan ho jaye tou masla hi nahin hai lekin masla yeh hai k mujhy woh bigri hue bhi pasand hai aur ulty kaam woh kerti hai aur dant mujhy perti hai ussy protect kerny ki wajah sy, heheehee… ;) :D Same thing, mairi bhi best friend mairi choti behen hi hai and I love her a lot… :) Rehny dien, main ny DUO ko lana hi nahin aapk city ager mujhy itni khatarnak punishment mili thi, main ny tou pata nahin Geography pass kaisy kit hi ajj tk nahin samjh aai yeh baat ab phir s itna dry aur boring subject nahin perhon gi bilkul… ;) :-P G shukr hai main IQ questions sb hi solve ker laity hun, woh thora behter hai, GK aap test ker k daikh lien, hehe… ;) ;) Waow tou aap busy bee hony wali hain, haha… :D Hahaha wah bhae aap ko invitation bhi mil gaya, aaiye ga zaror shaid aap k naseeb ka shake aap ko wahin mil jaye, haha… ;) Oooh so you too are having the same song, mujhy laga yahan purany songs ka shoq sirf mujhy hi hai, hahaha… :D ;) Maira sara dimagh lg gaya hai, ab dimagh bacha kahan hai mairy paas, hahaha… :D :D Thank you so much dear, love you, keep smiling and stay blessed… :) :) :)

Kitty, OK dear, main chapter k end mein mention ker dun gi, mujhy bhi perhny mein kafi maza aaye ga, haha… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Shzk, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Katiiy, Hahaha so finally yours wait, ended, hehe… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Shrestha, No answer about any question related to story, hehe… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

LoveAbhi, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

DUOangel95, Bach'chy Sunil, Daya sir ko India aany k liye hi pressurize ke raha tha but knows well k woh iss tarhan sy nahin maney gy so he himself came there to take him with him aur Daya sir Aryaan ki khushi k liye gaye wahan aur kya kia hai mairy masoom sy Daya sir ny last mein, sorry doll, did not get this, hehe… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Krittika, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Aditya, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Naina, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Here is the next update, please have fun and yeah please do review… :)

* * *

India…

Mumbai…

Finally Abhijeet and the family landed on Mumbai air-port while the whole way Dr. Salunkhy was looking really quite and gloomy while rest of them were also mostly remained silent the whole way…

After coming out from air-port, they found Freddy, Vivek, Tasha and Palvisha standing there and waiting for them… They moved towards them in smiles and met them all and then Freddy left with ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhy to drop them at ACP sir's home while the rest left towards Abhijeet's home, where the whole way Mohina was continued with her talks and telling them so many things about their visit while playing with Pelvisha and the rest were enjoying her talks… After dropping them at their home, Vivek with his family, left from there after receiving thanks and asking them to take some rest, which they really needed after such a long hectic flight…

ACP sir's Home…

While Freddy also reached at ACP sir's home where Dr. Salunkhy silently stepped down from the car and moved inside… ACP sir too stepped to follow him when…

Freddy: Sir…!

ACP sir turned towards him with: Hmm…?

Freddy hesitantly: Sir woh doctor Salunkhy ko kya hua hai, jb sy aaye hain bohut bujhy bujhy sy lg rahy hain aur aap bhi bohut chup chup hain… Pura rasta koe baat bhi…

ACP sir cutting him silently: Daya, Nottingham mein rehta hai…

Freddy could not believe on his ears and was looking in extreme shock as what he heard was actually what ACP sir had said or that was only his misinterpretation about ACP sir's words…? Did he heard "DAYA…", really did he…? Did the person standing there spoke the same name…? After 23 years, yes 23 years, did they finally manage to spot Daya…? Was it a dream or reality…?

And gaining back his senses, he looked in front of him and found him standing there all alone… He did not realize when ACP sir went from there and understanding nothing, he just rushed towards ACP sir's home's main door and was about to ring the bell when found the door already opened and he just rushed inside and directly went in ACP sir's study because he knew well that it's the only place where he could spot the person, he was looking for and after entering inside, found him sitting on his rocking chair while having a photo-album in his lap, of which he always care like a precious treasure of his and took it from Mr. Kapoor's home but he never make anyone to come to know about that treasure of his, even Abhijeet was unknown about the album...

Freddy stepped forward and looked at the album, which was of Abhijeet's marriage and the picture opened was where DUO were in hug… A tear fell from Freddy's eyes and he grabbed the album from ACP sir's lap and sitting on the chair present there, smoothly spread his hand on the picture and tears rolled down from his eyes in speed and finally he just burst out in tears loudly while hugging the album tightly and ACP sir did not try even once to stop him… After some minutes, Freddy calmed down a bit and ACP sir silently forwarded a glass of water towards him, who grabbed that with blur image and trembling hands, and after taking few sips, placed the glass on table and…

Freddy in wet tone: Sir…!

ACP sir with closed eyes while moving the rocking chair continuously: London mein Eshaan ko uss ka baita mila tha, Eshaan ko nahin pata k Aryaan koun hai… (Taking a pause…) Hum log nahin mil sakey uss sy, Daya ko pata chal gaya kisi tarhan k Eshaan, Abhijeet ka baita hai aur uss ny foren hi Aryaan ko uss k dost k sath wahan sy bula lia… (Sighing heavily…) Eshaan ko bataya tha Aryaan ny k woh Nottingham mein rehta hai tou hum gaye thy ussy milny lekin woh dono hi ghar py nahin thy…

After few minutes, Freddy silently: Sir, doctor sahab ko koe khushi…

ACP sir cutting him while stopping moving the rocking chair: Aryaan 5 maah ka tha jb uss ki maa ki death ho gae…

Freddy looked at him in stunned phase while ACP sir again started moving the rocking chair and without having any other word, Freddy moved out from the study and then from home, after locking the main door on his back and after sitting in his car moved towards the sea-side where after spending few hours, he moved back towards his home…

Abhijeet's Home…

On the other side, after reaching at home, Mohina directly made her way towards her room while taking Bhavna with her, and while laying on bed and placing head in Bhavna's lap, soon drifted into deep sleep whereas Abhijeet silently made his way inside his study and after locking the door from inside, he moved towards a secret safe present there behind a book-shelf and after opening it, took out an envelope from it… He moved back and got seated on a chair present there and kept looking at the envelope for long when finally took out the thing present inside, which was a letter… He had read that letter for thousands of times, even memorized it fully and now was able to tell at which place, which word was written but still he wanted to read that again and again although that letter never gave him any kind of sooth or peace…

Taking deep breath, he opened the letter and started reading it again as…

_Abhijeet…!_

_Main ny yeh letter kyun likha yeh shaid mujhy bhi nahin pata bs janta hun tou itna k main ja raha hun, tumhari aur baki sb ki zindagiyon sy bohut dour… Dr. sahab ko bata daina k Tarika ko main ly gaya hun itni dour k ab woh chah k bhi unn k paas nahin aa paye gi… Janta hun main k tumhari shadi ho gae hai aur mairy dil mein Tarika ko ly k koe shaq nahin hai Abhijeet lekin main yeh bhi janta hun k ager hum aik sath rahy tou kabhi aagy nahin berh paien gy jb k aagy berhna humary liye bohut zada zarori hai aur phir ab main Bureau mein kaam nahin ker sakta, maira duum ghut'ta hai wahan…_

_Bhabhi ka khayal rakhna Abhijeet, janta hun k mujhy unhien iss lafz sy bulany ka koe adhikar nahin hai mager tumhien tou pata hai na mujhy rishty banany ka kitna shoq hai… Bhabhi bohut achi hain Abhijeet, apny mazi ki wajah sy haal brbad mtt kerna tum…_

_Yeh letter main ny koe confession ya kisi kisem ka apologize kerny k liye nahin likha kyun k main aaj bhi yehi kahon ga k main ny koe ghalti nahin ki aur na hi yeh keh sakta hun k tum ghalt ho… Khair, kuch faisly waqt k hathon mein dy dainy chahiye shaid humain humary sb sawalon k jawab mil jaien…_

_Wasey tou tum logon mein sy kabhi koe koshish karey ga nahin lekin phir bhi keh daita hun k humain dhondny ki koshish mtt kerna kyun k hum milny k liye nahin khoye… Aur haan Abhijeet, ho sakey tou mujhy bhool jana, aik ghalti, dhoka ya faraib samjh ker hi sahi, lekin mujhy bhool jana…_

_Khayal rakhna apna aur sb ka khas toor sy bhabhi ka aur Dr. sahab ko bata daina k main Tarika ka bohut achy sy khayal rakhon ga, apni aakhri sans tk kyun k main uss sy pyar kerta hun… Kisi aur k naam ki li gae kasam py tou shaid ab kisi ko bhi yakeen na aaye tou main apni kasam kha laita hun k Tarika ko woh hr khushi diany ki koshish karon ga main jo mairy ikhtiyar mein hue, mujhy apni kasam…_

_Bye for forever…_

_Daya…_

Abhijeet wiped his teary eyes as every time he read the letter, went through the same pain but still did not stop reading it… He spread his finger on Daya's name's blur image while whispering: I hate you Daya, I hate you a lot… Acha hua tu mairy samny nahin aaya, kabhi aana bhi na, kabhi na aana…

And he just placed the letter on his chest, near his heart while attaching his head on head-rest and closing his eyes…

**USSY MALOOM THA MAIN USS KI TALASH MEIN NIKLON GA,**

**WOH QATRA QATRA, NAGAR NAGAR MEIN, ZARA ZARA SA BIKHAR GAYA...**

In Air-Plane…

On the other side, when the plane started to take-off from run-way, Aryaan started becoming anxious and: Dad mujhy drr lg raha hai, mujhy nahin jana… Hum wapis chalty hain please…

Daya while tightening his grip on Aryaan's cold hand, casually: Aryaan aik baat bataon, aaj na mujhy aap zindagi mein pehli baar bilkul hi Jennie k baity lagy ho…

Aryaan innocently but in scared tone: Mamma ko bhi drr lagta tha kya plane mein baithny sy…?

Daya chuckled and in smile kissed his hand with: Nahin uss ny bhi shadi k baad sb sy pehly yehi demand ki thi k ussy Taj mehal daikhna hai…

Aryaan silently still grabbing Daya's hand tightly with: Phir aap log gaye kya India…?

Daya took deep breath with: Hmm, gaye thy lekin stay nahin kia… Aik flight sy subah ko pohanchy aur raat ki flight sy, Singapur chaly gaye…

Aryaan looked him for few moments and while placing his head on Daya's shoulder, closed his eyes with: Aap bohut achy hain Dad, worlds' the best hain aap…

Daya smilingly kissed his head and placing hand on his cheek with: World's the best tou maira baita hai mairi jaan aur ab soo jao aap, ghar pohanch k bilkul time nahin mily ga rest kerny ka…

Aryaan nodded in small smile and remained in the same posture still having Daya's hand in his hands… Daya, sighing deeply, also rested his head on head-rest while closing his eyes and was unaware from the pair of eyes, who were looking at him holding pure care, concern and love for him… Taking deep breath, Sunil moved his gaze away from Daya's face and looked at Puneet, who was ready to sleep… Sunil smiled and ruffled his hair and Puneet in smile just wrapped his arms around his arm while attaching his head on his father's shoulder and Sunil also attached his head with head-rest while closing his eyes when a scene flashed in front of his eyes…

_Sunil's Home…_

_It was evening time, when his door bell rang… Sunil went to open the door and got shocked to see the figures present on his door…_

**_ZINDAGI NY ZINDAGI BHAR GHAM DIYE,_**

**_JITNY BHI MOUSAM DIYE SB NMM DIYE…_**

_ACP sir silently: Ander nahin bulao gy kya…?_

_Sunil gaining back his senses, hurriedly while moving aside: Oooh sorry sir, aaien please…_

_They entered inside and after coming in drawing room, Sunil silently: Baithien please, main aata hun…_

_ACP sir while stopping him: Sunil ruko… (Sunil looked him in question while he added…) Humain tum sy kuch important baat kerni hai, time nahin hai zada, baith jao…_

_Sunil nodded silently and sat there when Dr. Salunkhy in hurt: Daya kya kerta phir raha hai tumhien tou maloom hi ho ga na…?_

**_ZINDAGI NY ZINDAGI BHAR GHAM DIYE,_**

**_JITNY BHI MOUSAM DIYE SB NMM DIYE…_**

_Sunil in stern tone: Sir please, ager aap log yahan Daya ki burai kerny aaien hain tou please, main uss ko ly k koe ghalat baat brdasht nahin ker sakta…_

_Dr. Salunkhy rashly: Ghalat baat… Woh Tarika py hath uthata hai aur tum keh rahy ho k main ghalt baat ker raha hun, apni patni py hath uthana sahi baat hai kya, haan…_

_Sunil confusingly: Daya, Tarika py hath uthata hai, yeh aap ko ks ny kaha…?_

_Dr. Salunkhy angrily: Kisi k kehny ki zarort hi kya hai jb woh khud kehta phir raha hai hr jagah… Humari aankhon k samny humari baiti ki zindagi narak bana di hai uss ny aur hum kuch nahin ker paa rahy…_

_Sunil in stiff tone: Kyun nahin ker paa rahy kyun k Tarika aap ka nahin Daya ka sath dy rahi hai, uss k sath khari hai woh…_

**_ZINDAGI NY ZINDAGI BHAR GHAM DIYE,_**

**_JITNY BHI MOUSAM DIYE SB NMM DIYE…_**

_ACP sir angrily: Aur phir bhi uss k dil sy yeh shak nahin jata k woh Abhijeet ko puri tarhan sy bhula k sirf Daya k liye Daya k paas aai hai…_

_Sunil silent for few moments and: Please sir jo kehna hai khul k kahain, main samjh nahin paa raha aap mujh sy kya chahty hain…?_

_ACP sir was about to say something when saw Avni coming inside while grabbing a tray and after greeting the two and placing the tray on table and serving them, she left from there and…_

_ACP sir taking deep breath: Sunil tum achy sy samjh gaye ho gy k Daya ab hum mein sy kisi k kehny mein nahin hai, woh kisi ki nahin suun raha lekin tumhari manta hai, woh ab bhi tumhari baat sunta hai…_

_Sunil nodded with: G, kyun k main ny uss ka sath nahin chora, (ACP sir instantly looked at him while he added, looking in his eyes…) kisi bhi karen sy nahin… (Took deep breath and…) Khair aap kehiye jo bhi kehna chahty hain aap…_

**_JB TARAPTA HAI KABHI APNAAAAA KOE,_**

**_KHOON K AANSOO, RULA DY BEBASI…_**

_Dr. Salunkhy convincingly: Tum Daya ko samjhao, ussy kaho k Tarika ko takleef daina band karey aur apny rishty ki izzat karey… Pradyuman, Abhijeet ko apny sath ly aaya hai aur jald hi hum uss ki shadi ker dien gy phir…_

_Sunil while cutting him: Aap logon ko mujhy guarantee daina ho gi k aap mein sy koe bhi Daya ki personal life mein interfere nahin karey ga, uss ko iss baat sy sb sy zada frustration hoti hai…_

_Dr. Salunkhy hurriedly: Theek hai main tum sy wada kerta hun k hum mein sy koe bhi ab uss k ghar nahin jaye ga aur na hi easa kuch kahien gy js sy ussy ghussa aaye…_

_Sunil in strong tone: Tou phir main bhi aap sy wada kerta hun k ab Daya sy related iss kisem ki koe shikayt aap ko hrgiz nahin ho gi lekin aap log apny kahy py kaim rehiye ga…_

**_JB TARAPTA HAI KABHI APNAAAA KOE,_**

**_KHOON K AANSOO RULA DY BEBASI…_**

_ACP sir while standing: Main umeed kerta hun k Daya tumhara wada tootny nahin dy ga…_

_Sunil smiled and: Acha laga yeh jaan ker k aap ko Daya sy ab bhi achy ki hi umeed hai…_

_ACP sir shook his head with: Mujhy uss sy koe umeed nahin hai Sunil lekin tumhara lehja aur aankhien daikh ker tum py bharosa kerny ka dil ker raha hai…_

_Sunil in strong tone: Aur mujhy Daya py pura vishwas hai sir, maira vishwas woh kabhi nahin tootny dy ga, kabhi bhi nahin…_

_ACP sir smiled with: Mtt karo uss per itna vishwas, ussy dosron k vishwas toorny mein maza aata hai…_

**_JEE K PHIR KARNA KYA MUJH KO AESI ZINDAGI,_**

**_JEE K PHIR KARNA KYA MUJH KO AESI ZINDAGI,_**

**_JS NY ZAKHMON KO NAHIN MARHAM DIYE…_**

_Sunil in calm tone: Ager dosron k vishwas hi itny kamzoor hoon k aandhi [Sand-storm…] k aik halky sy jhonky sy hi rait ki deewar ki tarhan toot ker bikhar jaye tou iss mein js per vishwas kia gaya ho uss ka koe kasoor nahin hota hai, aap ka vishwas bhi bilkul uss rait ki deewar ki tarhan ka nikla sir, bohut kach'cha sir, bohut zada kach'cha…_

_ACP sir calmly: Main tum sy koe behes nahin kerna chahta hun Sunil kyun k tumhien Daya ki koe ghalti kabhi nazar aaye gi hi nahin…_

_Sunil in deep tone: Aur mairi dua hai sir k aap logon ko bhi apni koe ghalti kabhi nazar na aaye warna seh nahin paien gy aap kabhi…_

_Dr. Salunkhy silently: Pradyuman chalo ab, humain dair ho rahi hai…_

_ACP sir nodded and then turning towards Sunil: Umeed hai k dobara iss barey mein baat kerny k liye yahan nahin aana parey ga…_

_Sunil smiled with: Mujhy Daya py pura bharosa hai sir…_

**_ZINDAGI NY ZINDAGI BHAR GHAM DIYE,_**

**_JITNY BHI MOUSAM DIYE SB NMM DIYE…_**

**_ZINDAGI NY ZINDAGI BHAR GHAM DIYE…_**

_ACP sir just jerked his head and moved out from the home following Dr. Salunkhy and Sunil silently moved with them and after locking the main door behind them, turned and found Daya standing there and was looking at him in silence…_

_Sunil smiled at him in extreme pain and moving towards him with fast steps, just pulled him in a tight hug and Daya started crying in low voice while hugging him tightly… Sunil was silently giving him time to expel out atleast some part of his pain while weaving his head softly… After few moments, seeing Daya calmed down, Sunil separated him from hug and after making him sit, silently made him drink some water and the two remained seated there in complete silence for few minutes when…_

**_APNY HI PAISH AAYE HUM SY AJNABEE,_**

**_WAQT KI SAAZISH KOE SAMMMMJHA NAHIN…_**

_Daya silently: Tarika kahan hai…?_

_Sunil took deep breath with: Avni k sath hai ander room mein, Avni ny shaid ussy pata nahin chalny dia inn k yahan aany ka…_

_Daya nodded taking deep breath with: Acha kia… Bhabhi bahir aaien thien ussy pata nahin chala kya…?_

_Sunil sighing deeply: Jiya ko uss k paas hi chor aai thi shaid tabhi woh room mein hi rahi… (looked at him and…) Tumhien kaisy pata chala inn k aany ka…?_

_Daya in sad smile: Sir ki aawaz suun li thi, bs thora peechy htt gaya…_

_Sunil in meaningful tone: Peechy tou tum Daya sach mein bohut zada htt gaye yar, bohut zada…_

**_APNY HI PAISH AAYE HUM SY AJNABEE,_**

**_WAQT KI SAAZISH KOE SAMMMMJHA NAHIN…_**

_Daya looked at him silently for few moments and while taking his gaze away: Sunil please inhien kaho k Abhi ki jaldi shadi kerwaien, mujhy jana hai yahan sy Tarika ko ly k jitna jaldi ho sakey otna jaldi…_

_Sunil sighed with: Daya itna jaldi nahin karo yar… Sir ny kaha hai na woh puri koshish ker rahy hain aur aik hafty ka promise kia hai na sir ny, sirf teen din tou reh gaye hain ab bs…_

_Daya in bit anger: Sunil tumhien yeh sirf teen din lagty hain… Mairy liye aik aik lamha mushkil sy mushkil hota ja raha hai yar, please tum tou samjho na Sunil, mujhy jana hai yahan sy please…_

**_YEH MAANA KUCH KHATAEIN HUM SY HO GAIEN,_**

**_RAAH MEIN PATTHAR MAIRI HR DMM DIYE…_**

_Sunil while grabbing his hand: Main sb samjhta hun Daya lekin iss waqt humari koe choti si ghalti bhi bohut bhari per sakti hai humain… Aur phir tum khud hi tou keh rahy ho k Abhijeet ko ab bhi tum py doubt hai aur uss ny informers lagaye hoye hain tumhary peechy, tumhary phone records tk nikalwaye hain, hr call tape ho rahi hai tumhari aur shaid mairy sath bhi yehi sb ker raha hai woh tou easey mein ager hum jaldbazi kerty hain tou sb khatam ho sakta hai, humari ab tk ki, ki gae sari mehnet pani mein ja sakti hai yar, please samjho iss baat ko tum…_

_Daya helplessly: Tou main kya karon Sunil, tum samjh nahin rahy ho yar ab main thakna shuru ho gaya hun, aik aik lamhy mein hazar hazar moot mrr raha hun main… Kabhi kabhi tou dil kerta hai apni jaan ly lun lekin nahin ker sakta, main tou yeh bhi nahin ker sakta yar…_

**_ZINDAGI NY ZINDAGI BHAR GHAM DIYE,_**

**_JITNY BHI MOUSAM DIYE SB NMM DIYE…_**

**_ZINDAGI NY ZINDAGI BHAR GHAM DIYE…_**

_And he just grabbed his head in his both hands while Sunil in silence just pressed his shoulder with: Daya tumhien himmet rakhni ho gi yar, tum iss taran manzil k itny kereeb aa ker haar nahin maan sakty please…_

_Daya looked at him in extreme pain and: Mairi manzil hai kya Sunil, main tou ab tk yeh bhi nahin samjh paya yar…_

_Sunil caringly: Tumhari manzil Tarika hai Daya, js ko soch ker tum ny yeh safar shuru kia tha aur main hun na tumhary sath, (in strong tone…) hr kadam py tumhary sath hun Daya, mairi aakhri sans tk…_

_Daya looked at him with teary eyes and Sunil softly wrapped him inside his consoling shell…_

_Daya in wet tone: Sunil ager tum mairy sath na khary hoty tou shaid main bohut pehly haar maan chukka hota yar, bohut pehly…_

**_EK MUKAM'ML KASHMAKASH HAI ZINDAGI,_**

**_USS NY HUM SY KI KABHI NAA DOSTI…_**

_Sunil while rubbing his back, softly: Main kyun na hota tumhary sath Daya, hmm… Maira vishwas itna kamzoor tou nahin hai na tum py…_

_Daya while separating looked at him with: Sunil please Abhi ka vishwas bhi mujh py kamzoor nahin hai, woh bs samjh nahin paa raha kuch bhi aur bs issi liye yeh sb…_

_Sunil angrily: Haan bs issi liye kabhi tumhien dushman bula raha hai, kabhi zalim pati, kabhi… (he stopped angrily and while jerking his head…) Mairy samny na uss ki side mtt li karo tum… Main phir kuch bol dun ga aur tumhara mun itna phool jaye ga…_

_Daya smiled sadly and while grabbing his hand: Tumhien ager sach na pata hota tb kya tum yunhi maira sath daity…?_

_Sunil looked in his eyes and in strong tone: Apny srr py hath rakhwa ker tum sy kasam uthwata k jo tum keh rahy ho mairi kasam khao k wohi sach hai, keh paty kya tum kabhi…?_

**_EK MUKAM'ML KASHMAKASH HAI ZINDAGI,_**

**_USS NY HUM SY KI KABHI NAA DOSTI…_**

_Daya who was looking at him in extreme shock just moved his gaze away while Sunil angrily in rash: Arrey yeh sb bhi choro, CID mein hai na tumhara pura privar tou tum logon ko tou sikhaya hi yeh jata hai k dil k bajaye dimagh sy socho lekin tumhary mamly mein tou sb ny hi apny dimagh band ker liye hain, kabhi suna hai kya kisi chor ko yeh kehty hoye k haan main chor hun aur tum hr hr jagah keh rahy ho k haan main ghalat hun, unhien dikh nahin raha kya yeh sb…_

_Daya forwarding a glass of water: Pani pi lo, tumhien zarort hai iss ki… (Sunil looked at him in extreme anger and grabbing the glass from him, placed that hardly on table while Daya smiled and softly…) Sunil woh log apna dimagh chila rahy hain yar aur hr woh kaam ker rahy hain js sy unhien koe chota sa bhi clue hath lg sakey lekin ab ager hum ny plan execute kerna hi tb shuru kia jb humara homework complete ho chukka tha tou woh log kya karien… Wasey bhi sochny doo unhien jo sochna hai, unn ka yehi sochna humary liye acha hai, hai na…_

_Sunil took deep breath and: Daya mairi baat ho gae hai, mujhy Haryana mein aik bohut achi job offer aai thi na, main ny woh accept ker li hai…_

_Daya looked at him in question with: Tum ny tou kaha tha k tumhari yahan bohut achi practice ja rahi hai aur woh proposal accept kerny ka tumhara koe irada nahin hai tou phir ab kyun ja rahy ho wahan…_

**_JB MILI MUJH KO AASOO K WOH TOHPHY DY GAYI,_**

**_HANS SAKIEN HUM, AESY MOUKY KMM DIYE…_**

**_HANS SAKIEN HUM, AESY MOUKY KMM DIYE…_**

_Sunil while looking at him: Kyun k yahan reh k main tum sy contact nahin rakh sakon ga, sb sy pehly tumhara Abhi aur team yahin aaien gy, issi liye tumhary sath hi main bhi ghayeb ho jaon ga yahan sy… (sternly…) Wasey bhi aaj tum lab. mein jo ker k aaye ho, ab yeh teen din tumhien bilkul shanti sy nikalny hoon sy warna bohut phas jao gy kyun k Abhijeet ka shak dobara jaag gaya ho ga tumhien ly k… (Sighed heavily with…) Humara kaam tou wasey bhi sb complete hai, ab tum bs yeh socho k mujhy nikalna kaisy hai yahan sy, samjhy…*_

_Daya nodded with: Mairi wajah sy tum bhi bohut problem mein aa gaye na Sunil…_

_Sunil looked at him in extreme anger and: Daya aagli baar easa kuch bola na tou Jiya ki kasam tumhara mun toor dun ga main, samjhy…_

_Daya looked at him and just hugged him tightly without saying anything and Sunil wrapped him tightly in his supporting shell and after few moments, Daya got separated from the hug and without having any other word, he stood up and moved towards his room where he was staying at that day while Sunil taking helpless sigh, just closed his eyes while attaching his head on head-rest…_

**_ZINDAGI NY ZINDAGI BHAR GHAM DIYE,_**

**_JITNY BHI MOUSAM DIYE SB NMM DIYE…_**

**_ZINDAGI NY ZINDAGI BHAR GHAM DIYE…_**

While thinking all that, Sunil went in sleep and they opened their eyes hearing the announcement which was telling about flight landing on Haryana air-port…

* * *

**A/N…**

FF writers, friends here a reader "Kitty..." has requested a theme to show CID characters as school going kids, anyone who can do this favour, please do this for her and us... Thanks a lot... :)

Please friends do review…

Take care you all… :)


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N…**

Diya, Hi doll, nice to see you after such a long long time… Pehly main aap k PMs ka wait kerti thi, now the same thing you need to do, hahaha… ;) :D Hahaha well it depends doll, how I carry it forward… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Subhsresaha, Yeah yar I know that history of Taj Mehal and if I ever come to India, will definitely go to see it but obviously after meeting with DUO, ahaha… ;) :D What, romantic… :o I will talk to you on PM miss… :- Sure yar will convey this to her… :-* Oooh happy Durga festival doll, love you sweety, tight hug with lots of prayers, love you, stay blessed… :-* :-*

Sheenam, Hahaha chalo doll, sun li aap k calendar ki pukar… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :-* :)

Kitty, Anytime dear and yeah it will really a nice and new thing to read and I am also waiting if anyone can write this… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Khushi, Bach'chy main tou hamesha ki tarhan, theek thak hun aur bilkul, main ny bohut miss kia mairi dono dolls ko but khush bhi thi that you two are enjoying eachothers' company… :) Yeah yar all are fine and don't worry, Sukhmani ka session bilkul kamyab jaye ga, she is a strong girl and same as you… :-* G bach'chy, drr tou lagta hai friends k liye but at the end bohut khushi bhi hoti hai unn ko bilkul theek daikh k, so just think positive and keep standing strong… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

CID-Abhi, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Sukhmani, Wish you a successful session doll and lots of prayers for you dear… :-* Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Varalu, Thanks a lot dear for noticing these hidden things behind the easily visible scenes, it means a lot to me dear that you got those points… :-* Thank you so much dear, tight hug, love you a lot and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rangoli, That's good dear that you received the PM, main ny abhi apny PMs check nahin kiye, will reply you soon… :)Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Anila, I'm fine dear, thanks… :) How are you…? Dear I have showed harsh and rash attitude of Abhijeet sir towards Daya sir in past and his calm and quite attitude towards Daya sir in present… It's all the game of past and present dear… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rinita, Nice to have feed-back from a silent reader dear… :) Com'on yar don't say that it is on the same place as there are so many things have been revealed but yes the main point is still left and this all is the ground for that as I cannot show these points after revealing the main point so first focused on these points so that the main point will be easily digestible… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Siya-01, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Good to know about yours sister dear, please do give my love and prayers to her… :) Haha yeah will try to work on that ASAP… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Cracresta, Com'on doll, it's fine yar as jb regular reviewers review nahin ker paty then humain samjhna chahiye that there must be some reason, ab itna edge tou milna chahiye na regular reviewrs ko… ;) :-* Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Aashi, Doll aap k liye sweety ny message bhaija hai k if you want to read some romantic story like Aashqui-02, then you can go through one of her work, "Sawan Aaya Hai…" She is here with the name of "Subhsresaha…" You can visit her wall and yeah she is writing a romantic story for you my love… Thank you so very much dear, keep smiling, keep spreading smiles, be happy, love you a lot and a tight hug… Stay very blessed dear, love you… :-* :)

Shzk, Haha thank you so very much dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Poonum, Yar aik chapter mein jitna mujh sy cover ho sakta hai, I try main best to cover all that as maira hr choty choty points py bhi kafi focus rehta hai issi liye jitney points cover ho sakty hain main cover ker diati hun, kabhi count hi nahin kiye kitny points cover kiye hain, haha… ;) :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Shrestha, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Dear the FB was necessary to somewhat show Daya sir's side too and also some friends here asked me that either CID team did not try to dig out the truth or the reason, so that was necessary… :) Com'on dear, for me the feed-back of every singal friend of mine here is equally important and I always try my best to satisfy them with my answers, now don't know how much got succeeded in that, hehehe… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Roop, Haan g jinab, mainu yaad haiga k main oo likhni ve aur hun jairi next OS aavy gi oo ooe howe gi kyun k main pely ee kafi late ho gaien aan… Sorry yar bs aaeni busy ho gaien aan k poucho ee na… :-/ Haye mubarkan, aakhir Shreya di mangni ty ho gae, ahahaha hun mairi ty sach'chy dil naal du any k oodi shadi vi cheeti naal ho jave, Sidhat naal, wasey Daya sir nu daikh k bura lg raya si per koe nae main samjha li any dil nu, hahaha… :D Love you g, khush ravo ty khushiyan bakhairdy ravo, jaddu di jhappi, love you… :) :)

Guest, Hahaha tou iss ka matlab yeh hua k mujhy dant pari thi, hahahaha, lo kitna enjoy kia main ny dant ko, hahaha… :-P :D Hahahahahaha bs bach gaien phir aap aur main bhi, GK-Test sy, haha… :D Hahaha mujhy edge mil raha hai issi baat ka, haha… ;) ;) Acha sahi sahi batain maza aata hai na doubts suljhany mein, hmm hmm… ;) ;) Hahaha g nahin main bin bulaye nahin jati kahin aur wasey bhi mujhy yeh shadian waghaira attend kerna sb sy mushkil kaam lagta hai aur main aksar hi ghar py rehti hun, haha… :D Waow phir tou hum dono same same ho gaye, issi baat py aik hand-shake, haha, ab aap ko sirf yehi shake mil sakta hai, ahhaah… ;) :D Hahahaha chaien shukr hai, main ny bhi such ka sans lia aur ab sy aap regular KBC daikhien ta k main bach jaon, hahaha… :D Yeah yar main ny woh scene issi liye dala as Aryaan kabhi India nahin gaya tou aik duum sy Taj Mehal ussy kaisy strike hua, I thought kahin koe reader yeh question hi na raise ker dien issi liye main ny pehly hi Daya sir ko Jennie k sath wahan ka chakkar lagwa dia, haha ab yeh tou sb ko pata hai k main albums aur songs ka bohut reference daiti hun tou main keh sakti thi k Aryaan ny album mein wahan ki pics. daikhien aur uss k sub-conscious mein yeh baat reh gae, hahaha kitni dour ki sochi main ny, hahaha… :D :D Issi liye main ny FB dala k aap logon k zehnon mein yeh questions uthna natural hai, ab aap Sunil sir jaisi aur main Daya sir jaisi, hahahaha nice combo. Haha… :D :D Lo aik tou aap ki iss saza ny maira khoon khushk kia hua hai, karien yeh dono sirs aur saza mujh masoom ko, uff ghor klyug hai, haha… :-P :-P So how was yours presentation…? Nd yeah sorry last chapter mein miss ho gaya as aap ny movie k barey mein poucha tha tou woh main ny easey hi mention ki, mujhy bohut pasand hai woh movie aur as I was showing a detective watching a film so woh film bhi forces sy related hai, thatswhy I mentioned that… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

DUOangel95, Hahaha pata nahin yar kya ho raha hai as main jitney ponts reveal kerna chah rahi hun otny hi aur questions raise ho rahy hain, haha… ;) Chalo reply mil jaien gy sb k… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Navvulu, Chalo aap ny itna socha tou aap ko reply ker daiti hun Tarika ko koe cancer ya tumour waghaira nahin hai, hahaha ab aik naye point sy sochna shuru karo as Daya sir mentioned he love Tarika, so may be that all is what it is, hahaha… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Doll last capter tou main ny doo din baad hi promised day py update ker dia tha yar… :-* Com'on bach'chy I can completely understand yours point doll and respect that too lekin yar mein pehly yeh baat hamesha maind mein rakhti thi and till the mid of "Decision…" main ny reagular updates dien hain yar but now I too need some kind of attraction for doing so as I am having a large number of readers dear but… Acha choro inn cheezon ko aur chapter enjoy karo yar… :-* Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Krittika, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Purvi, Oooohhh my Allah g, seriously Aieman you are just awesome yar that you really gave me a laughing blaster, thanks to my Allah g that I ws not with my mother at the moments otherwise, haha samjh gae na, hahahah… :D :D Aap ny mujhy Churail bana dia yar, hahaha… :D Arrey yar ager Dat'ta bhau jaisa banda mily na tou mujhy bhi koe aitraz nahin hai polish malny mein, haha, he was so handsome yar aur jb unhon ny Dat'ta bhau change kiye, main ny drama daikhna chor dia, hehehe… :D :D Awww so sweet to know dear mairi stories py review kerny ka dil kerta hai aap ka and doll baki writers ki stories py bhi feed-back dia karo yar as yours response means a lot to us… :-* Aap ko horro khawab aaty hain, its not good thing, real life mein bhi darti ho kya aap…? Yar mujhy wasey tou khawab aaty nahin lekin bachpan mein aik aaya tha, itna horro tha woh k mujhy aaj tk yaad hai halan k main ny bohut koshish ki ussy bholny ki, tooba bohut khofnak khwab tha, hehehe… :D Ooooh great yar itni sari similarities, haha… Nahin mujhy tou nahin pata KD ki full terminology lekin iss py dimagh laraya ja sakta hai, daikhty hain kya banta hai yeh, haha… :D :D Main ny Abhijeet sir wali episode tou daikhi thi, dosri nahin daikhi… Thank you so much dear, love you a lot and a tight hug, stay blessed… :)

Katiiy, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Madhu, Thank you so very much dear… I am really very moved with the words of yours and the means a lot to me, thanks again… Love you and stay blessed… :)

Knank, How cute yar… Aap bohut zada cute ho dear… Soft kisses on yours both cheeks dear, love you… Aur aap k liye maira naam "di" hai, aur mairy liye aap ka naam, ummm, cutei, hows that, haha… ;) Thank you so much cutei, love you and a tight hug, stay blessed… :-* :-)

Rajvigirl, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Here is the next update, please have fun and yeah yar, please do review, love you all… :) :)

* * *

India…

Haryana Air-port…

After hearing the announcement, Sunil looked at Daya who was also awaking and was looking extremely nervous… He too turned his gaze towards Sunil who nodded him assuringly with a smile and signaled him to wake up Aryaan… Daya nodded with tensed smile and then turned towards Aryaan while Sunil softly woke-up Puneet… Soon the plane landed on run-way and the passengers started getting up from their seats when…

Sunil while moving close to Daya's seat, softly: Aani baita, aap chalo Puneet k sath, hum bhi aa rahy hain, hmm…

Aryaan nodded smilingly while standing and: Uncle aap log humary sath hi aa rahy hain na…?

Sunil smilingly: Bilkul, yeh flight authorities itni achi bhi nahin hain k Haryana k ticket py humain India ghooma dien…

Aryaan chuckled while Puneet happily: Chalo Aani jaldi sy aao, god main kitna excited hun tumhien India ghumany k liye, itna intizar kia hai na main ny iss din ka, ab jaldi sy aao…

Aryaan nodded smilingly and moved with him after glancing at Daya who nodded him with smile and Sunil seeing them, bit away from them turned towards Daya who was still sitting…

Sunil taking deep breath, placed hand on his shoulder with: Daya… (Daya looked at him and Sunil softly pressed his shoulder with…) Aao…

Daya nodded nervously and stood up from the seat and moved with Sunil while feeling really difficult to take steps while Sunil was grabbing his hand tightly and when Daya came out from the plane and stood on the stairs to move down, he stopped… Sunil looked at him and found him standing there with closed eyes and inhaling deeply to live that air, that sooth which he was missing from 23 years… Sunil looked at him with moist eyes while after few moments Daya opened his eyes and looked at him, tears were present in his eyes and Sunil just gave him an encouraging smile with a signal to move as passengers coming behind, were waiting for him to move down… Daya nodded and slowly started stepping down and in that they were not looking at two pairs of eyes who were looking at him with pure love and concern and Aryaan just turned towards Puneet, his eyes were sparkling with happiness and Puneet in broad smile hugged him tightly…

Soon the elders joined the two while the kids really went great to hide their feelings or say that the elders were not in the condition to feel their feelings… The four moved from there and after security clearance, completely moved out from the air-port where Jiya was standing to receive them and was really surprised to see Daya and Aryaan coming with the expected persons and she hurriedly moved forward and…

Jiya in extreme happiness while hugging Daya tightly: What a very pleasant surprise best friend… Main itni khush hun na aap ko yahan daikh k, k bata bhi nahin sakti wasey aap aa rahy thy aur aap ny mujhy bataya bhi nahin… (while separating looked at him with…) Mujhy batana chahiye tha na aap ko, ab maira naraz hona banta hai na…

Daya in smile, gave a soft kiss on her forehead with: Ager bata daita tou mairi baiti ka yeh chammkta hua chehra kaisy daikhta hmm…

Aryaan complainingly: Didi idher bhi daikh lien, main bhi hun sath mein…

All chuckled while Jiya in smile hugged him with: Arrey daikha hai main ny mairy Aani ko bhi… (while separating, pressed his cheek with…) Wasey lagta hai k Aani mairy best friend sy jealous ho raha hai, hmm…

Aryaan childishly: G nahin lekin aap ko tou sirf Dad k aany ki khushi hai, mairy aany ki tou koe khushi hi nahin hue… Main bhi aap k liye nahin aaya, main auntie k liye aaya hun, hunh…

And he moved forward while taking Puneet with him and all behind really nodded disappointingly in smiles and after meeting with her father, the three made their way outside the air-port where Daya inhaled deeply with closed eyes wearing a soothing smile on his face and when opened his eyes, found Aryaan's smiling face who was busy with Jiya… Daya in smile looked beside him where Sunil was standing and was looking at him in broad smile…

Daya without saying anything, just hugged him tightly and Sunil rubbed his back with: Bs Daya inn aansuon k sath hr khouf aur hichkichaht ko yahin chour jao tum aur sirf acha socho ta k bohut acha ho…

Daya nodded smilingly while separating and: Sahi kaha tum ny Sunil, main sach mein jitna nervous tha yahan aany k khayal sy, ab uss sy bhi kahin zada khush hun, mujhy bohut zada acha lg raha hai wapis apny daish aa k, bohut acha…

Sunil smilingly: Tou ab aagy bhi berho na yar, ghar nahin chalna kya…?

Daya nodded lovingly and they joined the kids who were already present in the car and were waiting for them while telling their plans to Jiya who was rejecting them all one after the other and their journey towards home got started with such nook-jhonk and smiles…

Sunil's Home…

Soon Jiya parked the car inside the home and they all got down from the car and found Avni, who was standing there to welcome them…

Aryaan moved towards her in smile and bowed down to touch her feet when she stopped him by grabbing him from shoulders and in smile while wrapping him inside her arms: Maira ashirwad hamesha hai mairy baity k sath… Pata hai kitna miss kia main ny mairy Aani ko hmm… (while separating cupped his face with…) Jb mujhy Jiya ny bataya na k humara Aani bhi aaya hai khas tour sy apni maa ka hath batany… (a tear slipped from Aryaan's eye wiped off by Avni and she softly kissed his forehead with…) Aani buri baat baita, Puneet ki tarhan main Aani ki bhi tou maa hun na…

Aryaan nodded with teary eyes and just hugged her tightly while Daya really sighed deeply while looking towards the sky and then nodding disappointingly in sad smile moved towards Aryaan and softly patted his back… Aryaan after getting separated looked at him and moved his head down…

Daya softly patted his cheek with: Aryaan saman nikalo gari sy aur room mein rakh aao, hmm…

Aryaan nodded and moved from there with Puneet and Daya in smile while looking at Avni: Kaisi hain bhabhi aap… Bohut mubarik ho aap ko, bohut bari zimmedari puri kerny ja rahy hain aap log…

Avni smiled with: Bhai sahab aap ka aana kitna acha laga hum shaid bata bhi na paien khas tour sy Aani ka aana… (Looked at him who was going inside with Puneet and Jiya, smiled and…) Yeh sach mein daikhny py tou pictures sy bhi bohut zada pyara lagta hai… (while moving inside with them…) Fifth class mein tha jb last time daikha tha issy, iss ka kdd kath tou bilkul aap py gaya hai, kuch salon mein tou aap sy lamba lagny lagy ga…

Daya chuckled with: G aur herkatien bhi kafi hdd tk mujh py hi chali gaien iss ki jb k main hamesha issy Jennie jaisa banana chahta tha, strong aur independent…

Avni in meaningful tone: Lekin yeh dono qualities tou aap mein bohut zada hain bhai sahab lekin aap shaid yeh baat man'nna nahin chahty…

Sunil interviening: Avni pehly chae pilwa doo baki baatien baad mein hoti rahien gi na…

Avni nodded in smile and moved from there while the two got seated in lounge when Daya while looking around: Sunil koe aur guests nahin aaye kya yar…

Sunil angrily: Pehly tou yeh batao k koe aur guests sy kya matlab hai tumhara haan… Tum khud ko guest samjh rahy ho kya…

Daya hurriedly: Arrey nahin yar main…

Sunil cutting him coldly: Tumhary liye acha bhi yehi hai warna tumhien store mein jagah dun ga sony k liye ta k yeh sabit ho jaye k tum guest nahin ho… (Daya smiled while he added…) Guests ka arrangement hotel mein kia hai, ghar py sirf family hi ho gi bs…

Daya nodded with: Hmm idea tou wasey kafi acha hai, main bhi Aryaan ki shadi py…

Sunil cutting him in shock: Kya kaha tum ny, Aani ki shadi… (strictly…) Baat sun'no Daya, khabardar jo easa kuch socha bhi aagly panch saat saal tk, bach'cha hai abhi tou woh…

Daya smiled with: Tou ussy bara hi tou kerna hai na, shadi ho jaye gi tou bachpana bhi khud hi chout jaye ga…

Sunil silently: Uss mein bachpana hai hi kahan Daya… (Daya silently moved his gaze away while Sunil added in sad smile…) Puneet ka age-mate hai lekin itna mature hai k Puneet uss k samny mujhy bohut immature lagta hai… (Sighing deeply…) Waqt ny waqt sy bohut pehly Aani ko bara ker dia hai Daya, please ab tum ussy aur bara kerny ki koshish mtt karo, shadi ki zimmedarion k liye iss waqt woh bohut chota hai yar…

Daya helplessly: Tou phir main kya karon oldie… Aryaan ki shadi ho jaye gi tou uss ka yeh akelapn khatam ho jaye ga, kb tk woh unn parindon sy khailta rahy ga yar, kb tk… Mujhy bhi jana perta hai business tours py, kitna akela feel kerta hai Aryaan khud ko, kuch kehta nahin hai woh lekin mujhy tou dikhta hai na yar…

Sunil silently: Main ny tumhien issi waqt sy bachny k liye itna pehly bola tha Daya, tb Aani sirf 2 saal ka tha k tum koe bach'cha adopt…

Daya cutting him instantly: Sunil please, mairy sath mairy khud k banaye hoye rishton ny kya kia tum janty nahin ho kya, ager kal ko koe uth k uss bach'chy ko bhi aanat hony ka tana maar daita tou…

And while standing, he left from there in the same moment leaving Sunil in extreme pain and hurt on his place when after few minutes, he noticed a figure silently sitting beside him… Sunil turned his gaze in that direction and shocked to see Aryaan sitting there…

Sunil softly: Kya baat hai Aani, easey khamoshi sy aa k kyun baith gaye aap yahan, hmm…?

Aryaan looked at him and then moved his head down with: Uncle aap Dad ko keh dien k Dad ko mairy liye jo sahi lagy, wapis ja k mairi uss sy engagement ker dien, mein studies complete ker k shadi ker lun ga…

And he was about to stand to move from there when Sunil hurriedly grabbed his wrist and instantly wrapped him in a tight hug, while softly rubbing his head with: Aryaan aap apny Dad ko nahin janty ho kya baita, hmm… Ussy khud pata hai k woh ghalat ker raha hai lekin bs woh confuse hai, ussy thora time doo baita… (while separating cupped his face and gave a soft kiss on his forehead with…) Aur aap ko iss sb k barey mein sochny ki koe zarort nahin hai, main hun na mairy Aani k liye, mairy concent k baghair woh itna bara faisla kabhi nahin ly ga… (in soft smile…) Aur main abhi ussy iss cheez ki ijazat nahin dy sakta kyun k maira baita abhi bohut chota hai… (smilingly tweaked his nose with…) abhi tou aap k khailny ki omr hai yar, (making fake sad face…) shadi ho gae na tou phas jao gy jaisy main phas gaya aur aaj tk phasa hua hun…

Aryaan smiled a little and grabbed his hand with: Uncle please aap Dad ko kahien na k mairi itni tension na lia karien, mujhy sirf Dad chahiye hain uncle bs aur main bohut khush hun sach mein, mujhy bilkul akela feel nahin hota hai uncle please…

Sunil softly patted his cheek with: Bs ab aap iss sb ko choro, Daya aata hai na tou main uss ki achi tarhan sy class laita hun, itna preshan ker dia mairy baity ko uss ny…

Aryaan worriedly: Aap dantien gy kya Dad ko…?

Sunil in fake anger: Bilkul aur ager zarort pari na tou thori bohut pitai bhi ker dun, mairy paas official right hai yar, fikr not…

Aryaan hurriedly: Nahin uncle please, aap rehny dien main khud hi keh dun ga Dad ko…

Sunil chuckled and while pressing his cheek: Arrey mairy bach'chy mazak ker raha hun main, jawan baity ka baap hai woh, acha thori lagy ga maar khata hua…

Aryaan doubtfully: Aur dant…?

Sunil taking sigh: Acha mairy baap nahin dant'ta ussy… bilkul pyar sy samjhaon ga, achy bach'chon ki tarhan… bs khush ab…

Aryaan smilingly broadly: Bohut sy bhi bohut zada khush… (giving him a quick with…) Thank you uncle, you are simply great…

Sunil naughtily while raising his collar: I know, I am…

Aryaan laughed lightly and then left from there towards Puneet's room who had already asked him to come in his room while Sunil silently kept looking at his back in small smile and then sighing heavily, he too left towards his room to take shower and when returned, found Daya already present in the lounge while reading a newspaper and sipping tea…

Daya seeing him coming, folded the newspaper with: Yar shadi Wednesday ko hai na tou Tuesday ko sangeet kyun na rakh lien ghar py hi…

Sunil who was now sitting beside him while grabbing his tea-cup, nodded with: Hmm idea tou kafi acha hai aur Puneet bhi yehi shor macha raha hai kb sy k sangeet aur shadi aik din hi nahin rakhna… Phir easa kerty hain kal haldi rakh laity hain, persoon sangeet aur terson shadi tou hai hi wasey bhi abhi guests zada nahin aaye, Tuesday tk aa jaien gy…

Daya while nodding: Hmm Neev k ghar walon sy coordinate ker laina ager sangeet py aa sakien tou aa jaien woh bhi…

Sunil nodded with: Yar yeh kaam tou Avni karey gi, ussy keh dun ga main… (Daya nodded while he added after few moments…) Wapis ja k Aani ki engagement ker daina… (Daya looked at him in extreme shock while he added looking at him in tease plus anger…) Shadi studies complete hony k baad ho jaye gi…

Daya silently: Tum ny kuch kaha kya ussy…?

Sunil angrily: Ussy kisi k kuch kehny ki zarort nahin hai Daya, woh khud bohut samjhdar hai, shaid tum sy bhi zada…

Daya taking deep breath, about to stand when Sunil calmly: Puneet k sath ho ga iss waqt, dono sangeet k liye songs select ker rahy hain… (strictly while looking at him…) Dinner k baad baat ker laina aur khabardar jo dobara kabhi easi koe bewakoofi ki baat apny iss zehen mein laye bhi tou samjhy… (Daya nodded silently while Sunil softly…) Daya, Aani ko sirf tum chahiye ho yar, woh tumhary sath khud ko bilkul complete aur secure feel kerta hai lekin tumhari yeh baatien ussy tense ker daiti hain, aik baar uss ki studies complete hony doo, phir sochien gy iss barey mein bhi kuch, hmm…

Daya nodded smilingly and: Kal ka kya program hai…? Ager haldi ghar mein hi kerni hai tou arrangement kafi kerny hoon gy na…

Sunil while nodding: Hmm haldi ka function shaam mein rakhien gy ta k subah mein sarey arrangements ho jaien aur phir…

And they kept discussing the plans about the up-coming days and finally the call for dinner brought them all back from their arguments and suggestions and after taking their dinner together, they all went in their rooms, feeling really tired and exhausted after such a hectic flight…

Aryaan after changing his night suit, fell on bed while hiding his face in pillow with: Good night Dad, subah Chen k sath jana hai na shopping py tou main soo jata hun jaldi sy…

Daya, who was laying beside him and was busy in reading a novel, silently closed the novel and while placing the novel on bed-side-table: Aap ko bahana banany ki zarort nahin hai, pata hai mujhy k itni jaldi neend nahin aaye gi aap ko… (After turning towards him…) Kb sy khary thy wahan aap hmm…?

Aryaan silently sat there with down head and: Jb aap ny uncle ko bola k aap mairi shadi kerna chahty hain…

Daya while folding his glasses: Aur kyun aaye thy wahan..?

Aryaan still looking down: Aap ko batany k main Chen k room mein ja raha hun…

Daya smoothly moved his face up with: Phir bataya kyun nahin…?

Aryaan looking serious: Aap chaly jo gaye ghussy mein… (in low tone while moving his gaze down again…) ya shaid takleef mein…

Daya looked at him for few moments and smoothly wrapped him in a tight hug and kissed his head with: I am sorry baita, main sach mein kuch zada hi jaldi ker raha tha yar bs ab jb tk aap comfortable feel nahin karo gy main yeh topic dobara raise hi nahin karon ga, pak'ka promise…

Aryaan smilingly got separated and grabbed his hand with: I am sorry Dad, aap ko mairi wajah sy uncle sy dant per gae na…

Daya chuckled with: Ooo com'on Champ, aap ko bhi tou Puneet sy mairi wajah sy dant perti hai, main ny kabhi sorry kaha hai kya uss py, hmm…

Aryaan who was looking him in shock, exclaimed: Aap ko kaisy pata k Chen dant'ta hai mujhy…? (and realizing what he said, hurriedly…) Wasey main bhi ussy dant laita hun, ab easi bhi koe baat nahin hai k maira uss py koe roub hi nahin hai…

Daya tweaked his nose with: Bhae mairy baity ka tou bohut roub hai yar, yeh tou mujhy bhi dant laita hai, hai na…

Aryaan smiled cutely with: G aur ager aap ko dobara dant nahin khani na subah k jaisi tou jaldi sy lait jaien, kal bohut hectic day ho ga… (Daya lay down wearing smile on his face while Aryaan added…) Dad apna arm iss side py stretch karien, mujhy aap k shoulder py srr rakhna hai…

Daya smiling lovingly obeyed him and Aryaan too lay down, placing his head on his father's shoulder and Daya smoothly wrapped him inside his arm while softly weaving his head and Aryaan was continued telling him about their plans for the marriage and in that he went into sleep and Daya looked at his sleeping face, smiled and giving a soft kiss on his head, he too closed his eyes and soon went into a peaceful sleep knowing nothing about the storm which was just few steps away from him…

Abhijeet's Home…

Abhijeet was sitting in his study without having any idea of time still having the letter in his hands when came back in present hearing the door knocking sound…

Mohina while calling him: Papa…! (Got no reply so…) Aap ander hi hain na Papa…?

Abhijeet after making his voice normal: G baita, kya hua…?

Mohina softly: Papa aa jaien jaldi sy, dinner ka time ho raha hai…

Abhijeet from inside: Aap chalo baita, main aa raha hun…

Mohina nodded with: Theek hai Papa…

And she moved from there while in silence Abhijeet looked at the letter, which was now present in his lap and sighing deeply, he stood up from the chair and placed the letter back on its place and silently kept standing there while looking at the envelope…

**SO BAAR KAHA DIL SY, CHAL BHOOL HI JATY HAIN USS KO,**

**SO BAAR KAHA DIL NY, TUM DIL SY NAHIN KEHTY…**

Nodding disappointingly he just closed the safe's door and moved towards bathroom to wash his face and after coming back, he finally moved out from the study and joined his family on dining table…

Mohina happily: Papa aap ko pata hai kal bhaiya wapis aa rahy hain… (Excitedly…) Papa hum bhaiya ko aik welcome party dien kya, kitna maza aaye ga na…

Bhavna feeling Abhijeet's silence, softly: Mohina party ko rehny doo iss waqt, aaj hi tou wapis aaien hain na, bohut thak gaye hoon gy sb… Party baad mein kabhi dy dien gy, Eshaan k liye hum ghar py hi kuch special ker lien gy, theek hai…

Mohina nodded understandably with: G yeh bhi hai… Lekin Mummy beach py tou ja hi sakty hain na please, aap ko pata hai na k mujhy beach kitna pasand hai, hai na…

Abhijeet's hand stopped while taking bite towards his mouth and a voice echoed in his ears as _Chalo na Boss please, kitny thak gaye hain yar itni hectic routine sy, beach py ja k bilkul fresh ho jata hun main… Tumhien pata tou hai k mujhy beach kitna pasand hai, hai na…_

And he came back on scene hearing: Papa kya hua aap ko, itny chup chup kyun lg rahy hain aap…?

Abhijeet realizing his attitude, smiled and: Main chup nahin hun baita, aap kuch zada hi bol rahi ho… Itni lambi flight k baad bhi energy zara kmm nahin hue aap ki…

Mohina shrugged her shoulders with: Main ny tou aa ker rest ker lia iss liye phir sy energetic ho gae, aap tou aaty sath hi kaam py lg gaye Papa, abhi bhi kitni mushkil sy bahir bulaye aap ko study sy, itni aawazien dien aap ko lekin aap tou kaam mein bohut zada hi busy thy…

Bhavna sternly: Mohina bs ker doo baatien ab aur khamoshi sy khana khao, itna nahin bolty hain…

Mohina looked at her with annoyed expressions but still obeyed her while Abhijeet kept taking his dinner silently… After getting free from dinner, Abhijeet moved towards his room while the two started cleaning the table and after getting free from all, they too made their ways towards their respective rooms…

Bhavna entered inside the room and found him laying on bed while placing arm on his eyes… Taking deep breath, she moved forward and…

Bhavna while calling him: Aap jaag rahy hain na…?

Abhijeet removed his arm from his eyes and looked at her questionably…

Bhavna forwarding a water glass with sleeping pills: Aap sleeping pills ly lien aaj, neend aa jaye gi aap ko shaid…

Abhijeet without saying anything sat on bed and spread his palm in front of her where she placed the pills which he gulped inside with water and then lay down again while grabbing the water glass to Bhavna, who silently moved towards her side, and after placing the glass on side-table, she too lay down to sleep having no idea about the storm that was moving towards them with cats-paw…

Next morning, Abhijeet was busy in reading newspaper after having breakfast, when Mohina came there and moving Abhijeet's arms bit aside, she lay down on sofa placing her head on Abhijeet's lap… Abhijeet looked at her lovingly while placing the newspaper aside and bowing over her, gave a soft kiss on her temple…

Abhijeet softly while weaving her head: Kya hua bhae, dant per gae kya Bhavna sy…?

Mohina childishly: Mummy tou na kabhi kabhi bilkul hi mujhy mairi class teacher ki tarhan lagti hain, itna dant'ti hain na pata nahin mairi bhabhi k sath kya karien gi…

Abhijeet chuckled and: Kya ker k aai ho aap…?

Mohina angrily while turning in his lap: Main ny kuch nahin kia… (An annoyed voice echoed in Abhijeet's ears as _Kya Boss hamesha main hi kuch kerta hun kya, hunh… _And came back in present while hearing Mohina's frustrated voice as…) Easey hi aik tou sb sy chota hona bhi bohut ghalat hota hai sb k hissy ki dant mujhy per jati hai…

Abhijeet smilingly: Ks k hissy ki dant per gae ab mairi chirya ko hmm…?

Mohina complainingly: Main ny Leela kaki ko bola tha k bhaiya k kamry ki safai achy sy kriye ga, bhaiya ny aaj aana hai tou woh shaid kal bhool gaien aur aaj jb Mummy gaien wahan tou kitni matti thi room mein, dant per gae mujhy faltu mein, kaki aaien na tou aaj mairi larai ho gi unn sy bs daikhiye ga aap…

Abhijeet in smile tweaked her nose with: Buri baat baita, baron sy larty thori hain, zehen sy nikal gaya ho ga na unn k… Aap jao jaldi sy aur room saaf ker k aao bhai ka…

Mohina while making face: Main ny saaf ker dia hai room warna ab tk tou mujhy pata nahin kitni baar aur dant per chukki hoti…

Abhijeet in smile pressed her cheek with: Acha tou bs phir yahan sirf apna ghussa utarny aai ho aap, hmm…

Before Mohina could reply, Bhavna while coming there: Mohina aap abhi tk yahin ho, utho jaldi aur ja k apna bag un-pack karo, (strictly…) main aadhy ghanty mein aa rahi hun check kerny, aap ka room bilkul tidy milna chahiye mujhy, samjh gae…

Mohina making annoyed face, still laying: Mummy thori dair mein jati hun na please…

Bhavna in warn tone: Twenty five minutes mein room tidy milna chahiye mujhy…

Mohina instantly got seated and Abhijeet really with great difficulty suppressed his laughter while Mohina hurriedly while wearing her slippers after placing her hand on Abhijeet's shoulder to take support to stand properly: Mummy half hour hi theek hai bilkul…

And she rushed towards her room while Bhavna nodding disappointingly moved towards their room and Abhijeet in smile, nodding disappointingly again started reading his newspaper from where he left…

In the evening they went to receive Eshaan from air-port and it was a family get-to-gather in Abhijeet's home where whole CID team was present and they celebrated Eshaan's success while doing mouj-masti and halla-gulla…

* * *

**A/N…**

Friends please do review…

Take care you all… :)


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N…**

Guest, Oooh dear, I really think that you have to try very hard and ou should not step back after reaching at this point otherwise it will waste yours all efforts which you have put up till now… Just believe in god and yourself and do your best putting all yours efforts to achieve what you are fighting for and god will surely less you with the bestest reward as effort did for good purpose in good way never went unpaid… My bestest wishes and lots of prayers are always here for you dear, best of luck dear and just give yours best… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Asad, Hahaha great yar, yeah the things you have mentioned related to me are correct except two, as I am a student of Economics and Finance, 3rd year… I am really pleased that you liked that story this much… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Koun chali gae dear…? Aap ks ki baat ker rahy hain mairy friends mein sy…? Sorry mujhy samjh nahin aaya, please jaldi bataien, mujhy tension ho rahi hai…

Guest, Pata nahin dear, abhi socha nahin iss barey mein… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, G main IF py hoon dear lekin bohut kmm jati hun wahan… Main Pakistan sy hun tou CID team sy tou sirf khawab mein hi mil sakti hun aur mairi hard-luck k mujhy khawab nahin aaty, hehe… ;) G, hum sb yahan py friends hi hain dear… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Tanya, Thank you so very much auntie, means a lot to me… Thanks again… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

T, Pleased to know this thing dear… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Its fine dear as I don't bother about such things anyways it's a good gesture from yours side that you apologized from yours brother's side, really appreciate this thing dear… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Ufffff God I just wish I can do something with people like you… I think that you are not having any sister that's why you said that so easily… And yeah, the reviews are for the writers, so you really don't need to read them… And don't reply or write anything about any of my friend here, I am enough for them and try to give respect to girls so that you may earn some in return…

Varalu, Thank you so very much dear, love you a lot, stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Pari, Oooh doll, thanks a lot dear, love you dear, stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Kitty, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Sheenam, Chalo next chapter mein milwa rahi hun aap k DUO ko, khush ab, haha… ;) Lekin next chapter post kb ho ga this thing depends on what, you know better than me, haha… :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rangoli, Chalo dear hope you safely reached yours home and now is having a food cooked by yours mother, haha, special one you know… ;) As kuch tou special kia ho ga na aap ki family ny bhi itny time baad unn ki baiti wapis aai hai, khoub enjoy kerna ab yeh chuttiyan… :-* Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Shzk, Next update mein aap ka yeh intizar khatam ho jaye ga, haha… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Haha arrey aap ny bola tha na ACP sir ko mimic kerty hoye, ab pyar sy tou bola nahin aap ny mujhy woh, tou dant hi pari ho gi na mujhy js ka mujhy pata hi nahin chala, hehehe… ;) ;) Hahahaha main ny aap k GK level ki baat nahin ki thi, maira matlab tha aap bach gaien maira GK-Test lainy sy… ;) Hhahaha same thing yar, jaan nahin chot'ti jb tk sarey jawab na mil jaien inn choton ko, haha… :D Aur jawab bhi logic sy chahiye ab inhien koun samjhaye k jawab mil rahy hain tou ly lo ab logic kahan sy laien, ahhaha… ;) ;) Haha kafi acha idea hai, keep it up, haha… ;) Haww naraz ker dia aap ny Daya sir ko, ab nahin aa rahy sir aap k city, kach'chi… :-/ Oooh nahin, main nahin daikhti KBC, time nahin milta bilkul lekin aap ny aur Diya ny bataya tha tou main ny net py daikh li episode aur bohut enjoy ki, kafi mazey ki episode thi… :) :) Lekin Aryaan, India pehli baar aaya na yar aur Asia mein bhi nahin rehta aur phir readers ka pata nahin hota ks mood mein hoon aur kya question ker dien tou mai apny aap ko hr tarhan sy taiyar rakhti hun, haha… :D Mujhy tou Red-Fort ka nahin pata yar, sirf Taj Mehal ka hi pata tha, hehe… ;) Zahair hai ab MAIN aap ko nazar tou nahin aa rahi na tou aap mairi baat py hi yakeen ker lien k main bohut masoom hun, hahaha ab mujhy bhi tou koe faida hona chahiye na nazar na aany ka, haha… ;) :D Hhahaha bilkul hum sb bohut unique aur special hain, tabhi tou DUO k camp main hain, haha… :D Main aap ko pehly hi bata dun k woh film bohut khoon kharaby wali hai baad mein mairi koe zimmedari nahin, haha… ;) ;) Oooh phir tou sahi ho gae ho gi presentation, mairi tou halat kharab ho jati hai presentation k naam sy hi, hehehe… :D Hahahaaha yeah yar thank you unhien as bhabhi accept kerny ka, haha don't worry maira bilkul mood nahin hai koe bhi chance lainy ka, haha… ;) ;) Yar video chat mein bhi woh baat nahin hoti jo samny daikhny ki hoti hai as mairi aik cousin ki baiti hai, itni pyari hai na yar, sach'chi, video mein bhi daikhi hai, photos mein bhi phir bhi maza nahin aaya kyun k real mein nahin daikhi ab tk… :-/ Hahahaha nice approach, as Daya sir sy related kuch bura ho hi nahin sakta, phir chahy woh KUCH hum hi kyun na hoon, haha… ;) ;) Haan yar aur main ny woh dialogue jaan ker Salunkhy sir ko hi dia as lakh koshish k baad bhi mairy zehen sy nikla nahin jo Dr. S. ny Abhijeet sir ko Griftar series mein sir k memory loss problem ko ly k kaha, Dr. S. ko pata nahin chalta, bohut zada bol jaty hain yar woh hamesha… :-/ Haha aap ny tou dara dia Sunil ko, hahaha, sorry ker rahy hain woh, hahaha… :D Yar pata nahin kya hai, parents ko hamesha dosron k bach'chy apny bach'chon sy zada samjhdar hi lagty hain, aap apny parents sy pouchien zara, hahahahaha… ;) :D Hahaha hai na, bechary humary Daya sir kisi shelf mein ghus k sona perta store mein, ahaha… :D :D Hahah sach mein mujhy bhi sb sy bura kaam room set kerna lagta hai aur maira record hai, hamesha issi baat py sb sy zada dant perti hai, hahaha… ;) :D Haha daikha aap ki baat kitni jaldi sach ho gae ab zara, hehe… ;) ;) Happy Navrati dear, thank you yar, love you a lot, stay blessed… :) :) :)

Khushi, Oooh waow yar such a long time span wish you two to live this friendship for so many years more doll… My prayers are always for you two dear… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

CID-Abhi, Oooh bad to know this dear, so how are you now…? Dant tou nahin pari sir sy…? Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Sukhmani, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Roop, Tussi aj di episode vaikhi, kasam naal ess ton buri episode main aj tk nahin vaikhi CID di, shuru dy 15 minute ty aenj lg raya si js ran CID na vaikh rae ny, Aahat la lain y, tooba, episode puri karen lae, eana ajeeb jia… :-/ Acha g, sach'chi gl ty aee g k mainu Shreya, Daya sir naal bilkul change nae lagdi, mainu Purvi zada acha lagdi ny Daya sir naal ty CID vich aaji tk koe aasi kuri nae aai jeri Abhijeet sir naal sajdi hoye, mairy nazdek, ess lae main aee story likh jhadi, thora jaya ty sakoon milya mainu, haha… ;) ;) Oooh g thawdy "O" vi intizar ker rae ny ty fer ty bs main jaldi naal likh chad'di aan pehly ooe aali, puri koshish karan gy k jinni jaldi ho sakya thawda gift thawdy kol pohanch jaye… :-* Merbani g, khush ravo ty jeendy ravo… Jad'du di jhap'pi… :) :)

Rukmani, Aryaan in Daya sir's real son, his only blood relative… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Purvi, G dear, jaisy hi time mila, main daikh lun gi woh wala episode… :-* Its good k aap ko drr nahin lagta… :) Hehehe bs yar main confuse ho gae k aap ka naam Aimen hai ya Emaan, tou dono ko mix ker k aik teesra naam dy dia, hahaha, sorry for this dear… :) Hhahaha acha chalo phir theek hai wasey churail bhi theek tha, mairi choti behen ko jb mujh py kuch zada hi pyar aa raha ho tou easey hi naam daiti hai mujhy, haha… :D Oooh chalo wosh her safe stay there dear from my side… :) Mujhy dark colors attract kerty hain hamesha… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

DUOangel95, Next chapter mein aa jaye ga storm, haha… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Diya, Chalo next chapter mein aa raha hai storm lekin DUO scenes ki koe gurantee nahin hai, hahahha, ab marna nahin mujhy, haha… ;) :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, I think you are Aashi's relative, I am really thankful dear for yours this favour but why Aashi herself did not reply me, Is she fine…? Please do give my lots of love and prayers to her dear… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

LoveAbhi, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Dear ab Abhijeet sir ki apni aik life hai… It's not k sir past mein Tarika sy sincere nahin thy it's just k ab woh Bhavna sy bilkul loyal hain… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Madhu, Chalien maan li aap ki baat, next chapter mein DUO ka takra, hahaha… ;) Maza aaye ga, haha… :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Katiiy, Hahahaha mujhy tou sach mein bohut sari saazien milny wali hain, maira kya ho ga pata nahin, hahaha… ;) :D Ooohoho police tk pohanch gae baat, koe nahin mairy sirs bhi CID mein hain, bohut lamby hath hain mairy bhi, hahahaha… :D :D Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Cracresta, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Ooh dear no one on this forum showing Abhijeet sir as a villain… Com'on dear we all really love him, respect him and regard him it's just that the story's theme suits his character more… You, yourself just think for once imaging Abhijeet sir in place of Daya sir and Daya sir in place of Abhijeet sir, you may figure out all by yourself… :-* Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Here is the next update, please have fun and please do review… :)

* * *

India…

Mumbai…

Abhijeet's Home…

After seeing off the CID team, Eshaan went in his room to sleep as was feeling hell-tired while Abhijeet made his way towards his study and the remaining got busy in cleaning the home… After getting free from all, Bhavna sat in lounge while watching TV and Mohina made her way towards study…

Mohina silently knocked the door and Abhijeet from inside: Drwaza khula hai…

Mohina entered inside and Abhijeet while closing the book, he was reading: Kya hua Mohina, soe nahin ab tk…?

Mohina while sitting beside him: Papa mujhy sumander py jana hai please… Kitna acha mousam ho raha hai bahir, barish bhi ho rahi hai pata hai…

Abhijeet nodding disappointingly: Itni raat ko sumander py jana hai aap ko, woh bhi barish mein… Ager barish tezz hi gae tou…?

Mohina carelessly: Tou barish mein naha lien gy bs…

Abhijeet giving her a tough look: Acha aur ager beemar per gae tou Bhavna chory gi kya mujhy, dono ki class lg jaye gi achi khasi…

Mohina coldly: Dono ki nahin sirf aap ki kyun k main tou aap ko mana ker rahi thi bahir jany k liye lekin aap ka dil ker raha tha sea-shore py jany ko…

And she instantly left from there in broad naughty smile leaving Abhijeet in shock state behind while after few moments, jerking his head, he too followed her in smile… He came out from study and found Mohina ready to move while grabbing the car's keys…

Abhijeet shook his head and casually: Bhavna zara drwaza lock ker lo, main thori dair mein aata hun…

Bhavna nodded while standing when noticed, Mohina too moving with Abhijeet…

Bhavna confusingly: Mohina aap kahan ja rahi ho…?

Mohina looked towards Abhijeet for help and Abhijeet turning towards Bhavna: Haan woh Mohina bhi ja rahi hai mairy sath, thori dair mein aaty hain hum…

Bhavna nodding disappointingly: Aap ny sach mein bohut bigara hua hai issy, beach py ja rahy hain na aap dono…?

The two shared a glance and instantly shook their heads while looking at Bhavna who smiled sternly while looking at Abhijeet with: Mairy pati aik CID officer reh chukky hain sir aur Mumbai CID team k ab tk k ab sy kamyab detective rahy hain woh tou kuch tou main ny seekha hi ho ga na unn sy…

Abhijeet sighing heavily just shrugged his shouders while looking at Mohina after feeling her constant stare on him and Mohina convincingly while turning towards Bhavna: Mummy jany dien na yar thori dair mein aa jaien gy na, kitna acha mousam ho raha hai bahir…

Bhavna annoyingly: Tou main ny bola tha kya k baat ko idher udher ghumao, seedhy seedhy bata daiti pehly hi… (in frustration looked at Abhijeet with…) Pata nahin aaj tk suna tha k maa, baap bach'chon ko bigarty hain yahan tou Ganga hi ulti beh rahi hai…

Abhijeet smiled and winked at Mohina who smiled broadly and the two left the home in smiles while Bhavna locked the main door on their back while nodding disappointingly in smile…

After sitting inside tha car, Abhijeet moved from there while Mohina happily: Waow, kitny mazey ka mousam ho raha hai, bhaiya ny miss ker dia wasey itny mazey ka chance… Aap ko pata hai Papa…

And she continued telling him so many things and Abhijeet was just replying her whenever get chance to speak as Mohina was not talking while expecting any reply… ;) Soon he parked the car on beach and the two stepped down from it and Abhijeet inhaled deeply with closed eyes when a smiling face flashed in front of his eyes and he instantly opened his eyes and looked around…

Taking helpless sigh, he started moving forward as every time he came there he went through the same aura, the wind blowing around him always brought so many laughters, joys, carefree laughs of someone precious, towards him… the sand, so many time their foot prints got printed on that sand, while running, while walking, while doing masti… the tides, so many tears of both were absorbed by the sea, so many unforgettable moments were his treasure which he always opened whenever he came there… And that place, which once gave him so much sooth and peace every time he came there, now only gave him hurt, pain and the pictures of those unhealed wounds but still he never stopped to come there ever…

He was walking while drifted in his own world, when felt someone grabbing his hand… He looked in that direction and found Mohina there…

Mohina worriedly: Papa aap kahan ja rahy hain, uss side py itni raat ko jany sy mana kerty hain na, wahan Scorpios hoty hain…

Abhijeet looked in the direction in which he was moving and got that he was moving towards a wrong direction… He smiled sadly and turning towards Mohina, softly patted her cheek with: Chalo…

Mohina nodded silently and moved with her father still grabbing his hand tightly… After few minutes, they both stopped and started looking at the tides silently while sitting on sand and wrapping arms around their knees when…

Mohina in fresh tone: Papa aap apni punishment tou puri ker dien na, aap ny kaha tha wapis aa k karien gy…

Abhijeet sighing deeply: Eshaan tou hai hi nahin, aap ny tou kaha tha k Eshaan bhi sath ho tb puri karon…

Mohina shrugged her shoulders with: Tou iss mein kya hua Papa, bhaiya ko hum ghar ja k suna dien gy na wasey bhi mairy paas tou abhi register bhi nahin hai…

Abhijeet smiled and: Phir ghar ja k hi suna dun ga na baita…

Mohina stubbornly: Lekin mujhy issi waqt sun'nni hai na…

Abhijeet sighed helplessly with: Acha ruk'ko, sochny doo koe, sunata hun phir…

Mohina nodded instantly while sitting there in alert mode while after few minutes, Abhijeet initiated while feeling the winds blowing around him and still fixing his stare on tides…

RAAT K ISS PAEHR MEIN, PHIR KOE PURANI YAAD AAI,

KUCH APNA ZAMANA YAAD AAYA, KUCH USS KI KAHANI YAAD AAI…

HUM BHOOL CHUKY THY, KISI NY HUMAIN, DUNIA MEIN AKELA CHOR DIA,

JB GHOR KIA TOU EK SOORAT, JANI PEHCHANI YAAD AAI…

KUCH PAON K CHALAY, KUCH AANSOO, KUCH SAPNY AUR KUCH TANHAI,

USS BICHRY HOYE HAMRAHI KI, HR EK NISHANI YAAD AAI…

And a silent tear fell from his eye which he swiftly wiped off and looked at Mohina after hearing her happy voice as: Waow Papa, you are simply great… (Doubtfully…) Wasey Papa aap poet tou nahin hain na, kahin yeh sb poetry aap ki apni tou nahin…?

Abhijeet chuckled and pressed her cheek with: Chalo bs bohut baatien ho gaien, ab wapis chalien…

Mohina while forwarding his mobile towards him which she brought from him few minutes back: Papa main ny na iss mein yeh poem record ker li jb aap suna rahy thy lekin yeh as a safety measurement ki hai, theek hai…?

Abhijeet nodded smilingly with: Hmm bilkul theek hai…

And the two made their way towards home in light mood and after reaching home, Mohina made her way towards her room to sleep and Abhijeet went in his room where soon joined by Bhavna…

Bhavna while sitting beside him: Virat bhai sahab ki call aai thi thori dair pehly, shaid mousam ki wajah sy aap ka number not reachable aa raha tha tou ghar k number py call ker li…

Abhijeet nodded with: Bataya kuch kyun call ki…?

Bhavna replied in positive and told him something and after receiving a node from him, she added: Aap sy baat kerwany ka bhi keh rahy thy tou main ny bata dia k aap ghar py nahin hain, aa k baat ker lien gy…

Abhijeet nodded and while taking out his mobile: Main aata hun baat ker k…

Bhavna nodded understandably while Abhijeet moved aside to talk with Virat and then stood there for few minutes, looking confused and soon made another call with whom he talked for few minutes and after ending the call, dialed another number and finally moved back towards Bhavna and placed the mobile on bed-side table…

Abhijeet sighed heavily while sitting with: Bhavna packing ker lo, humain jana ho ga… Mairi sir sy bhi baat hue hai abhi, sir aur Salunkhy sir bhi jaien gy… ACP sir ny kaha hai k woh khud baat ker lien gy Salunkhy sir sy, sir ka jana zarori hai… Tum packing ker lo, subah nikalna hai, Freddy sy bhi baat ho gae hai… (Getting no reply from her, looked towards her with…) Kya hua tumhien, kya soch rahi ho…?

Bhavna looked at him with: Woh main soch rahi thi k Mohina k final exams hony waly hain aur pichly aik hafty sy uss ny books ko hath nahin lagaya… (while clearing her throat…) Tou easa nahin ho sakta kya k main uss k sath ghar py hi rukti hun, aap…

Abhijeet cutting her in strict tone: Tum achy sy janti ho na k main iss baat ki ijazat nahin dun ga bilkul… Main uss hadsy ko aaj tk nahin bhool paya wasey bhi doo din sy kuch nahin ho ga, saman pack ker lo tum…

Bhavna jollily: Wasey js baat ko aap hamesha hadsa kehty hain na main tou ussy bhagwan ki taraf sy bhaiji gae madad kehti hun aur aaj tk mujhy afsoos hai k aap ny unn ghundon ko pakra…

Abhijeet looked at her angrily while she left from there after giving him a sweet smile… Abhijeet just jerked his head in frustration and while grumbling lay down on bed to sleep when after few moments a smile crept on his face too, after rembering the incident which happened around 20 years back but still he was unable to forget that…

_CID Bureau…_

_It was noon and Abhijeet was busy while working on his computer while team was busy in their respective works when ACP sir came out from his cabin with: Abhijeet tum ny WINGS gang ki case file complete ker li hai na…?_

_Abhijeet who was standing now, moved towards him with: G sir, kal hi ker li thi aur sb evidences cross check bhi ker liye hain… Lekin sir aap ny file lany sy mana kia tha tou woh main ny ghar py hi chuppa di hai…_

_ACP sir nodded with: Acha kia tum ny, file bina kisi security k bahir lany ka risk nahin ly sakty, iss gang k hath bohut lamby…_

_And he stopped hearing Bureau land-line ringing and went to attend the phone…_

_ACP sir attended the call with: CI…_

_And he stopped hearing the person present on the other side and his color really went pale after listening what he heard and was looking in extreme tension and fear and he hurriedly ended the call while…_

_Abhijeet sensing something wrong: Sir kya…_

_ACP sir cutting him in extreme tension: Abhijeet tumhary neighbor ka phone tha, uss ny kuch logon ko tumhary ghar peechy k drwazy sy ghusty hoye daikha hai, jaldi chalo…_

_Abhijeet and all were stunned hearing that news and left the Bureau in the same second…_

_Abhijeet's Home…_

_They reached in Abhijeet's home in nearly 20 minutes as Abhijeet drove the vehicle as fast as he could and the car stopped near outside his home with a great sound and they instantly came out from the car and a gun-shot welcomed them which was few inches away from Abhijeet's ear… The team instantly hid themselves and the massive exchange of bullets got happened and finally CID team won the encounter and team while coming out from their hide-outs, looked in front of them where a really wired scene was waiting for them… The flower pots, window glasses, lawn lights, every thing was broken and the main door was wide open… Few bodies were also laying around and bullet marks were present on the whole front wall…_

_Abhijeet without waiting for a single second more, rushed towards the home with: Bhavna…!_

**_JISY ZINDAGI DHOOND RAHI HAI, KYA YEH WOH MAKAAM MAIRA HAI…_**

**_YAHAN CHAIN SY BS RUK JAON, KYUN DIL YEH MUJHY KEHTA HAI…_**

_Team also followed him in rush and they all entered inside the home where the scene was not much different than the one present outside as the whole home was up-side-down… Everything present around was broken, files and papers were spread in the whole home, seeming like the goons were looking for something but no one was in the state of mind to saw those things only one thing was present in all minds which was "Bhavna…" They were searching the whole home while calling her name but found her nowhere…_

_Freddy while coming in lounge: Sir peechy ka drwaza khula hua tha, yeh log wahin sy ander aaien thy…_

_Abhijeet in great panic: Sir, Bhavna kahin nahin mil rahi… Kahin inn k sathi ussy…_

**_JAZBAAT NAYE SY MILEY HAIN, JANEY KYA ASAR YEH HUA HAI…_**

**_EK AAS MILI PHIR MUJH KO, JO QUBOOL KISI NY KIA HAI…_**

_ACP sir was also having the same fear and hurriedly: Vivek bahir jo log hain unn sy poucho inhon ny kya daikha, jaldi jao, Bhavna ko kuch nahin hona chahiye, kuch bhi nahin…_

_Vivek left from there in the same second while Freddy called the ambulance to take those goons to hospital who left alive but were unconscious when Abhijeet remembering something, immediately went in the master bed room which was in Bhavna's use those days… He hurriedly entered inside and then ran towards the cupboard which was present on the other side of the bed… A tear fell from his eye, seeing the rug was spread near bed…_

_Abhijeet shouted in teary happy tone: Sir, Bhavna yahan hai…_

**_HAAN…_**

**_KISI SHAAIR KI GHAZAL, JO DY ROOH KO SUKOON K PAL…_**

**_KOE MUJH KO, YUN MILA HAI, JAISY BANJARY KO GHAR…_**

_ACP sir rushed inside after hearing that call and found Abhijeet opening the cupboard who pressed a small button, hidden inside on a corner of the cupboard and the team shocked, seeing the wall clock of the room, turning into a calculator type thing, in which Abhijeet put a code and the bed's length side, started unfolding and soon enough space appeared in front of them through which one person could easily slip inside and a small drawer was also present there in which he had hid that file…_

_Abhijeet while sitting on his knees, hurriedly: Vivek mujhy torch doo jaldi…_

_Vivek obeyed him hurriedly as the two came back in home after getting that news through Tasha while Abhijeet switched on the torch and looked inside, where he found the person, they all were looking for…_

_Tasha while sitting beside him, worriedly: Sir main torch pakerti hun, aap bhabhi ko nikalien please jaldi…_

_Abhijeet nodded hurriedly while grabbing her, the torch and soon he took Bhavna out from that hide-out and pushed a button which was present inside and the side of the bed, again started closing…_

_Abhijeet while placing Bhavna's head on his lap, patted her cheek while calling her name but got no response from her as her sinus was also very low and eyes were closed while the body was fully dipped in sweat…_

**_NAYE MOUSAM KI SEHAR, YAA SARD MEIN DOPAHAR…_**

**_KOE MUJH KO, YUN MILA HAI, JAISY BANJARY KO GHAR…_**

_Tasha in extreme tension, after checking her pulse: Sir, bhabhi ki pulse bohut slow hai, humain foren hospital jana chahiye…_

_Abhijeet looked at her in extreme fear and without waiting for anything else, he lifted her in his arms and rushed outside the home while ACP sir moved with him in great panic and hurry towards CITY hospital after instructing the two, to seal Abhijeet's home…_

_CITY Hospital…_

_After reaching at hospital, they sent Bhavna in emergency while they kept waiting outside in great tension and fear as her condition was really not well… Soon they got joined by Vivek and Tasha, who reached there after sealing Abhijeet's home and they kept waiting there while praying a lot when at last the doctor came out and…_

_Abhijeet rushed towards her and: Doc… Doctor, Bhavna… Bhavna kaisi hai ab, woh theek hai na, hai na…_

**_HMMM…_**

**_JAISY KOE KINAARA, DAITA HO SAHAARA,_**

**_MUJHY WOH MILA KISI, MOOR PR…_**

_Doctor nodded with: Daikhien aap please relax rahien, unn ki condition ab khatry sy bahir hai, bhagwan ka shukr hai k aap log sahi samey py pohanch gaye aur zada kuch hua nahin warna zada dair tk oxygen na milny k karen aap ki patni ka brain bhi demage ho sakta tha… Anyways now nothing is to worry as hum ny unhien room mein shift ker dia hai, thori dair mein hosh aa jaye ga unhien, aap phir mil lijiye ga…_

_They all really relieved a relax sigh while the doctor left from there and a nurse came out from inside, grabbing Bhavna's jewelry and she moved towards Abhijeet with: Sir yeh aap ki patni ki jewelry…_

_Abhijeet nodded and grabbed that from her and silently looked at the mangalsutr which was present in his hand alongwith other ornaments and tears rolled down from his eyes in speed…_

**_KOE RAAT KA TAARA, KARTA HO UJAALA,_**

**_WAISY HI ROSHAN KAREY WOH SHEHAR…_**

_ACP sir looking at his condition, smiled as he was able to see something else than tears at the moment and he silently signaled the team to move from there… They nodded in hidden smiles and sooth while…_

_ACP sir silently moved towards Abhijeet and pressed his shoulder with: Abhijeet, Freddy ny bataya hai k unn ghundon mein sy aik ko hosh aa gaya hai tou woh ussy ly k Bureau pohanch gaya hai… Hum log daikhty hain ussy, tum yahan Bhavna k paas rukko, hmm…_

_Abhijeet trying to protest with: Sir main aap k sath…_

_ACP sir cutting him strictly: Abhijeet iss waqt Bhavna ko zarort hai tumhari, tum uss k paas raho, theek hai…_

**_DARD MAIRY WOH BHULA HI GAYA, KUCH AISA ASAR HUA,_**

**_JEENA MUJHY PHIR SY WOH SIKHA RAHA…_**

_Abhijeet nodded silently and the team left from there towards the Bureau while after standing there for few minutes, at last Abhijeet made his way towards Bhavna's room…_

_He entered in her room and silently looked at Bhavna's closed eyes for few moments and then taking deep breath, moved forward and sat on the chair present there while looking at Bhavna's face silently… He was having no idea how long he remained like that and came back from his trance, feeling some movement in Bhavna's body… He immediately stood up and placing one hand on her head, grabbed her hand in his free hand…_

**_HMM…_**

**_JAISY BAARISH KAR DY TAR, YAA MARHAM DARD PR,_**

**_KOE MUJH KO YUN MILA HAI, JAISY BANJARY KO GHAR…_**

_After sometime, Bhavna opened her eyes completely and looked at his face where tension, filled with concern, was very clearly visible…_

_Abhijeet worriedly: Bhavna tum theek ho na, main doctor ko bula k lata hun, hmm…?_

_And he rushed out from the room while Bhavna in silence just kept staring at the door from where he left and then looked at her hand which Abhijeet was grabbing few moments back, she smiled sadly while looking at the hand when few tears fell from her eyes which she silently wiped off and soon Abhijeet returned with the doctor, who examined her completely and then left the room after satisfying Abhijeet about Bhavna… After she left with her staff…_

_Abhijeet silently approached Bhavna and while sitting in front of her, on bed: Bhavna tumhien dard tou nahin ho raha na kahin…?_

_Bhavna just shook her head silently still fixing her stare on his face…_

_Abhijeet silently grabbed her hand with: Sir team k sath gaye hain unn ghundon sy pouch tach kerny… (in anger…) Main bhi jana chahta tha lekin sir ny rook dia… (rashly…) Lekin main choron ga nahin unhien, unn ki himmet kaisy hue mairi patni py hamla kerny ki… (A tear escaped from Bhavna's eye while he added without realizing that silent tear…) Yeh tou bhagwan ka shukr hai k tum theek ho warna jaan sy maar daita aik aik ko…_

**_NAYE MOUSAM KI SEHAR, YAA SARD MEIN DOPAHAR,_**

**_KOE MUJH KO, YUN MILA HAI, JAISY BANJARY KO GHAR…_**

_Bhavna silently: Kyun…?_

_Abhijeet looked at her in anger with: Kya matlab kyun, patni ho tum mairi easey hi…_

_And he stopped, seeing a teary smile coming on Bhavna's face and while tightening her grip on his hand, Bhavna with glowing face: Aap ny inn teen salon mein pehli baar mujhy yeh rishta jitaya hai, pehli baar…_

_Abhijeet kept looking at her face silently for few moments and then smoothly lifted her up in a tight hug and she burst out in tears while hugging him tightly… Abhijeet just kept rubbing her head in silence to give her time to shed all the tears she was storing inside her from past three years only in the wait for the shoulder on whom she was resting her head at the moment…_

**_MUSKAATA YEH CHEHRA, DAITA HAI JO PEHRAA,_**

**_JAANY CHHUPATA KYA DIL KA SAMANDAR…_**

_After few minutes, seeing her bit calmed down, Abhijeet separated her from hug and while supporting her, made her drink some water and then caringly made her lay down again…_

_Abhijeet while wiping off her wet face, softly: Sir ny uncle ko kuch bhi batany sy mana kia hai tou unhien iss sb k barey mein nahin bataya kuch bhi, tum bhi nahin batana woh easey hi preshan ho jaien gy, hmm…_

_Bhavna in composed tone: Sahi kia aap ny… (Took deep breath with…) Papa ki tabiyt wasey bhi sahi nahin rehti aaj kal, easey hi preshan ho jaty…_

_Abhijeet silently grabbed her hand with: Tum ny mujhy call kyun nahin ki jb ghar py attack hua…?_

**_AURON KO TOU HR DMM SAAYA DAITA HAI,_**

**_WOH DHOOP MEIN HAI KHARA, KHUD MAGAR…_**

_Bhavna smiled softly with: Main room mein thi jb achanak sy mujhy feel hua k ghar mein kuch log ghuss aaye hain aur maira mobile bahir lounge mein tha… Yeh tou shukr hai aap ny mujhy pehly hi samjha dia tha uss hide-out k barey mein warna pata nahin…_

_And she stopped in smile after receiving an angry glare from Abhijeet who said angrily: Main sir sy kahon ga k uss ghar ko theek karany ko rehny dien, hum dosry ghar mein shift hoon gy jahan kisi ko na pata ho k main koun hun aur security measurements bhi bilkul perfect hoon… (in frustration…) Hum CID officers ki apni jaan tou hr waqt khatry mein hoti hi hai lekin humary sath sath humari family ki jaan bhi khatry mein aa jati hai… (Bhavna looked at him while he added in flow…) aur main bilkul nahin chahta k jo kuch tumhary sath hua kal ko humary bach'chon k sath bhi ho…_

_Bhavna in great disbelief: Kn k sath bhi ho…?_

_Abhijeet looked at her, who was looking at him having great sooth on her face and hope in her eyes…_

**_CHOT LAGI HAI USSY PHIR KYUN MEHSOOS MUJHY HO RAHA HAI,_**

**_DIL TU BATA DY KYA HAI IRAADA TAIRA…_**

_Abhijeet smiled softly with: Kyun, tumhain suna nahin kya k main ny kya kaha…?_

_Bhavna in dreamy tone: Suna lekin yakeen nahin aaya…_

_Abhijeet silently stood up and she instantly looked at him in scare while grabbing his wrist with: Aap kahan ja rahy hain, I am sorry, aap please…_

_Abhijeet softly placed his hand on her hand with: Kahin nahin ja raha main Bhavna, yahin hun tumhary paas… (in meaningful tone…) Manzil py pohanch k safar khatam ho jata hai Bhavna aur mujhy mairi manzil mil gae hai…_

_Bhavna smiled with moist eyes while freeing his wrist and Abhijeet left the room after patting her cheek softly… After few minutes, Abhijeet returned and moved towards Bhavna, who was silently looking at him while sitting… Abhijeet silently sat on bed while looking at her and then opened his palm in front of her and she was totally quite, seeing "Gulal" present on his palm…_

_Abhijeet still looking at his palm: Main bhagwan ko vachan dy k aaya hun Bhavna… (Looked at her with…) Main aagy berhna chahta hun Bhavna, apny mazi ko bilkul bhool k… (Taking a pause…) Tum sath doo gi na maira…?_

_Bhavna nodded with teary eyes and with great sooth present on her face, she closed her eyes while Abhijeet silently put sindour in her mang and cupping her face, gave a soft kiss on her forehead… Tears of extreme happiness and joy fell from Bhavna's eyes and grabbing Abhijeet's shirt's collar tightly, she silently rested her head on his chest who wrapped his arm around her, possessively…_

**_MAIN PARINDA BESABAR, THA URRA JO DARBADAR,_**

**_KOE MUJH KO, YUN MILA HAI, JAISY BANJARY KO GHAR…_**

_Abhijeet while rubbing her head, softly: Bhavna please ab tum nahin roo gi warna mujhy lagy ga k tum ny mujhy maaf nahin kia, please…_

_Bhavna moved back and while grabbing his hand, looked at him with: Lekin main tou aap sy naraz hun hi nahin phir maafi ka sawal hi kaisy aaya…_

_Abhijeet silently: Naraz bhaly hi nahin ho tum Bhavna lekin mairy karen hurt bohut hue ho na tum… (in low and guilty tone…) Main ny inn teen salon mein koe bhi tou haq nahin dia tumhien, holi, dewali, anniversary, birthday yahan tk k kerwachoth, sb kuch maira intizar kerty aur roty hue guzar diye tum ny aur main sb kuch jaan ker bhi anjaan bana raha hamesha… (Looked at her with…) Bohut rulaya na main ny tumhien…_

_Bhavna in calm tone: Aap ny nahin, waqt ny hum dono ko rulaya hai, fark sirf itna hai k mairy aansu aankh sy bahir girty thy aur aap k ander… (Abhijeet moved his gaze away… Bhavna added in soft smile…) Jo guzar gaya hai ager uss k barey mein hi sochty rahy tou aagy nahin berh paien gy na aur aap ny tou aagy berhny ka faisla ker lia hai… (Pressing his hand…) Jawab dien na please, aap ny aagy berhny ka faisla ker lia hai na…?_

_Abhijeet looked in her eyes where some scare was still left… _

**_NAYE MOUSAM KI SEHAR, YAA SARD MEIN DOPAHAR,_**

**_KOE MUJH KO, YUN MILA HAI, JAISY BANJARY KO GHAR…_**

_Abhijeet nodded in smile assuringly and smoothly taking his hand out from her grip, secured her both hands in his…_

_Abhijeet taking deep breath, silently: Bhavna janti ho, jb insan ko kuch bhi bina mehnet kiye, aasani sy mil jaye na, insan ko uss ki kadar nahin hoti… (Kissed her hand softly with…) Mujhy bhi tum bohut aasani sy mil gae aur shaid issi liye tumhari kadar nahin hue mujhy… (Looked at her face who was only looking at his face with pure love and sincerity… Abhijeet added…) Main sach mein bohut drr gaya tha Bhavna jb mujhy tum ghar mein nahin mili, tumhain khony ka khayal bohut drona aur takleefdeh tha mairy liye, bohut takleefdeh…_

_Bhavna silently wiped off the tear that fell from Abhijeet's eye with: Jb aagy berhny ka faisla ker lia hai na tou puri tarhan sy aagy berhien, iss sb ko bhi bhoola k…_

_Abhijeet slightly shook his head with: Nahin Bhavna iss hadsy ko shaid main kabhi na bhoola paon…_

_Bhavna mischeviously: Aap mairi zindagi k itny pyary sy tohfy ko hadsa tou na kahien…_

_Abhijeet looked at her sternly with: Yeh tumhien tohfa lagta hai… Nazar ghuma k daikho, yeh tohfa tumhien hospital ly aaya hai…_

_Bhavna smiled lovingly with: Acha lekin jahan sy main daikh rahi hun yeh tohfa tou mujhy sb kuch dy gaya hai, sb kuch… Js py ab sy hamesha k liye sirf maira haq hai, sirf maira…_

_Abhijeet looked at her face for few moments and then in smile took out the manglsutr from his coat's pocket and having great sooth on his face, made her wear that while doing so many promises without saying a single word while she was looking at him wearing broad smile and he silently embraced her in his strong caring shell…_

**_JAISY BANJARY KO GHAR…_**

**_JAISY BANJARY KO GHAR…_**

_After few moments, they got separate from that soothing hug and Abhijeet lay down on bed, placing his head in Bhavna's lap and crossing his arms on his chest while Bhavna smilingly bowed over him and gave a soft kiss on his forehead, who smiled softly with closed eyes while she kept weaving his head while looking at his face, wearing a small smile on her lips…_

**_JAISY BANJARY KO GHAR…_**

Thinking all that, unknowingly, Abhijeet went into sleep and when Bhavna came back after completing the whole packing, found him in deep sleep, having a peace on his face… She smiled softly and lay down beside him and soon she too went into a peaceful sleep having no realization about the storm which had already came in their lives…

* * *

**A/N…**

Friends please do review…

Take care you all… :)


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N…**

Guest, Haha chalien aap ko zada wait nahin kerwaya ho ga main ny, I think… :) Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Oooh wish you a rapid recovery dear, I hope k ab aap ka mood bhi theek ho jaye ga… :) Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, G dear, I hope aap ki umeedo py puri utri hun main… ;) Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Haha yeah dear, jb bhi mujhy respectable number of reviews milty hai main update mein dair nahin kerti, you can check my track record, hehe… ;) Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hhahaha excellent yar, mujhy bhi karak chae hi pasand hai, and I am taking tea woh bhi karak wali, haha… ;) Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, How's Sukhmani now dear…? My prayers are always for her dear, please do tell me about her… Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Adi, G bach'chy, Sukhmani ki tabiyt ka mujhy bataty rehna please… I really pray k woh jaldi sy theek ho jaye, I am really worried, please do tell me dear… Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Yeah dear I have already asked from all of my friends and family to pray for Sukhmani, she will be well very soon dear… Give my lots of love and prayers to her dear please… Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Tanya, Thank you auntie, thanks again… :)

Guest, I'm fine dear, thank you… How are you…? Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Dono k liye, hehe… ;) Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, I only wear suits… Chocolate nahin khati aur shoping ka koe shoq nahin hai tou bags waghaira ka bhi koe shoq nahin hai… Daya sir sy 13 din bari hun main, haha… ;) Belated happy birthday dear… Mairy favorite, SRK, Kajol Devgon, Purple color, CID, Potato, Tu ny jo na kaha… Main meetha nahin khati dear aur namkeen sb hi pasand hain, kari-chawal… Hahah iss ka main jawab nahin dun gi, haha… ;) Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Nahin mujhy easa nahin lagta… :) Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Pari, IA bach'chy kuch nahin ho ga Sukhmani ko, hum sb hain na uss k liye pray kerny k liye… Wasey bhi marny waly sy bach'chany wala zada bara hota hai, dua karo uss k liye bohut sari… Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

CID-Abhi, Good k dant sy bach gae aur apna bohut dihan rakho yar… Pata nahin kya ho gaya hai sb ko, kahin sy koe achi khabar nahin mil rahi… Khayal rakho apna yar… :-* Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Roop, Hahaha changy raye jip her ty tussi, mairi bad luck puri episode vaikhi ty Saturday aali vi vaikhi, kasam ly lo ajj tk es tou bura case nae bana CID vich, pata nae ks ny likhya si… :-/ Yar mairi ethy ek dost sigi Aashi, oddi death ho gae yar ty maira dimagh hi band ho gaya, aae aala chapter vi pehly tou lkhya hua si warna bari mushkil ho jandi… Sorry yar bohut wait kara rae aan mainu pata aae, ajj raat nu likhn di koshish kerdien aan main… Merbani g, jaddu di jhappi, love you… :)

D, G uncle hum sb uss k liye bohut dua ker rahy hain, ussy kuch nahin ho ga as main bhi ussy khona nahin chahti, she is very precious to me too… Uncle mujhy threads banany nahin aaty, I am really sorry lekin mujhy sites ka zada use nahin pata hai… We all are really praying for Sukhmani, jaldi theek ho jaye bs woh…

Rinita, Nice approach dear… :) Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Shzk, Hehe Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Anila, I am fine dear, how are you…? Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Kitty, Yeah yar I am also waiting for any response on that but no one here replied anything regarding to that request, even not in PM… Aap ny theme hi shaid kuch zada hi mushkil dy di, haha… ;) Chalo daikho, saber ka phal meetha hota hai shaid koe likh dy uss theme py… :) Bach'chy aap mairi story MD k 2nd chapter k A/N ko perho, uss mein KD di ik aik story ka reference dia hua hai uss mein di ny bohut achy sy samjhya hai story post kernyka tareeka, main ny bhi ussi ko follow kia tha, daikh lo ager kahin bhi problem hua tou main tou hun hi na… :-* Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Firstly welcome back dear, missed you… :-* G bach'chy ager main next chapter ka kuch bhi reference kisi chapter k A/N mein dy dun then it means k main next chapter k sath ready hun aur shukr hai k iss baar ready thi warna Aashi ka pata lagny k baad bohut difficult ho jata kuch bhi likhna as uss baat k baad tou mujh sy PM ka bhi reply nahin ho paya… :( Uff yar yeh pichli jo doo episode gae hain, bohut buri thien, I hope k aaj kuch acha ho… ;) Achi baat hai yar aap k bhai ny aap o bach'cha lia mujhy tou bohut ghussa hai khud py chot hi nahin rahi hai CID ki addiction, yar itni bari haveli nazar nahin aai team ko, pata nahin yar, ab tou loop-holes mein story dhondna perti hai lagta hi nahin hai k CID daikh rahy hain, pata nahin aaj kya kerny waly hain yeh… :-/ Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Diya, Hahaha bs yar main phir ager guarantee puri na ker pae tou yeh zada buri baat ho gi na… ;) Chalo bach gae main burey anjam sy… ;) Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

DUOangel95, Yours both questions are answered in this chapter dear… :) Thanks yar for liking the song and poem, hehe… ;) Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Katiiy, Bs yar questions aa rahy thy k Abhijeet aur Bhavna mein sb theek kaisy hua so I thought to reveal that before going further with present as now I think except the main point all other points have been cleared… ;) Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

LoveAbhi, Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Hahaha thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Shrestha, Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Varalu, Hahaha no dear, I am a life's good student, hehe… ;) I never read any book related to Psychology but love to read life and people, haha… ;) Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Haha com'on mujhy kisi atma watma sy drr nahin lagta… :-P Hahaha mairi intelligent baatien, Abhijeet sir ki baton jasi hoti hain, yani real mein intelligent… :-P Yar main ny tou akhbar perhna kb sy cor dia, itni buri buri khabrien hoti hain na, aur hi zada depression ho jata hai… :-/ Aap ki sister tou maan jati hai na k woh bach'chi hai, mairi sister tou saaf keh daiti hai k 2 saal sy koe bara nahin hota, hahahaha… :D :D Aap ny Daya sir no angry bird jo bana dia hai, sir naraz ho gaye hain aap sy bs… :-P Hai na, especially jb Freddy sir ko call kia unhon ny foren hi bola k Daya sir phir koe [rank ker rahy hain, aur Daya sir ki hasi mind blowing thi yar, hehehe… ;) Sach mein yar main bhi aaj kal issi cheez py soch rahi hun k hum Daya sir ko kuch zada hi SEEDHA show kerty hain sir tou kafi, hmm hmm, haha… :D Main Daya sir k baity k sath yeh gustakhi kaisy ker sakti hun, hahaha… :D :D Yar main gany bohut sunti hun na tou Taj mehel aata hai ganon mein aur phir iss ki history ki wajah sy bhi iss ka pata tha mujhy… ;) Hahaha main Daya sir jaisi MASOOM hun na, samjha karien, hahaha… :D :D G yar, hamesha sy yehi koshish rahi hai, muskurahtien bakhairny ki… :) Hahahaha acha acha chalien aap keh rahi hain tou maan laity hun main wasey mujhy tou khoon khraby wali movies bohut attract kerti hain, haha… :D Haha kahani ghar ghar ki, hahaha… ;) :D Hahahahah waow it was so generous of you yar warna bechry iss waqt hospital mein zakhmon ki merhampatti kerwa rahy hoty, haha… :D Hai na tabhi tou Sunil bhi foren hi maan gaya warna ghar mein mistri mazdor bulwany perty tooti hue shelf ko theek kerwany… ;) Eshaan ki party cancel hony ki baat… ;) Hahahaha Abhijeet sir wasey k wasey hi, sach mein yar aap easey easey points nikal laiti ho story sy jo likhty hoye bhi mairy zehen mein bilkul nahin aaty, tight hug for this… :-* Hahaha yeah double dhamal, haha… ;) Yeah yar that's why I love sea, very soothing effect they have… :) Hahaha nahin yar mujhy poetry pasand hai bohut, collection hai woh mairi main khud poetry nahin kerti… :) Hahaha chalo iss chapter mein dobara sy mormal mode ker dia hai volume ka, haha… :D ;) Woh ACP sir hain na, unhien koe instruction nahin daita woh sb ko daity hain, hahaha… :D ;) Acha ta k bechary ko goli maar daity woh ghundy, easey mamlon mein drpok hi hona chahiye yar, hehe… ;) ;) Hahahahahaha you really gave me a laughter blaster yar by saying to call Kapoor uncle as Papa, hahah love you yar, haha… :D :D Shabash g, teen saal k baad bhi yeh fast laga aap ko, Abhijeet sir bhi dour ki sochty hain na, haha… ;) G, identity show nahin kerty na secret forces k log in real, so I used the same idea here… :) Hhhahahha ab main kya karon, main hoon hi bohut unromantic tou bs hospital hi milta hai mujhy hamesha, hahhaha… :D :D Tarika kaisa hai, haha… ;) ;) Thank you dear, love you so much, stay blessed and keep smiling… :-* :) :) :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Krittika, Chalo daikhty hain dear, aap ka idea kahan tk sahi hai… ;) Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Parii, Yeah dear, I came to know about this tragic news, just wish her soul to rest in peace, aameen… Thank you dear for liking the poem… :) Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Yeh tou aap ko story mein pata chaly ga k aap sahi keh rahi ho kya, haha… ;) Chalo dear I hope k bach'chon ko zada nahin sataya… ;) Good girl, bhai k soney ka acha faida utha rahi ho, haha… ;) Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Asad, Please dear, I don't like just kind of talks… I am sorry if it is hurting for you but I am really very strict in some matters and it is also one of those few things so please do avoid such kind of talks with me and please don't use such adjevtive for me you used in the end of yours review, I am not feeling comfortable with that… Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed… :)

Madhu, Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Gppd thing to now dear, and I am really happy with this decision of yours, keep smiling dear… Thank you dear, love you dear and stay blessed… :)

**GUESTS, **A very bigggggggg thanks to all my precious guests for yours precious feed-back, love you all and a tight hug, keep smiling and stay blessed you all… :) :)

Friends please do pray for Aashi, who is no more with us, may her soul rest in peace, aameen…

Here is the next update, have fun and please do review… :)

* * *

India…

Haryana…

Sunil's Home…

The function of Jiya's haldi was going on very well and they all were enjoying a lot while the elders were busy to attend the guests and the kids were busy to tease Jiya…

Puneet while sitting beside Jiya: Didi achy sy daikh lien ghar ko, sirf aik din reh gaya hai aap ka yahan…

Jiya furiously: Puneet kyun tang kerny lagy hoye ho haan, main roo dun gi bata rahi hun, acha…

Aryaan casually: Tou didi aap ko ks ny kaha tha k itni jaldi shadi k liye haan ker dien…

Puneet hurriedly: Kya yar Aani chup raho na kahin mana hi na ker dien didi aur mairy iss pury ghar mein akley raaj kerny k sarey sapny hi na toot jaien…

Jiya was about to cry and seeing Avni coming there, pleaded with: Maa daikhien inn dono ko, tang ker rahy hain mujhy… (angrily to younger DUO…) jao yahan sy aap dono warna main bohut maron gi…

Aryaan naughtily while standing: Didi you know what, marriage is all about three rings…

Puneet mischeviously: Engagement ring, wedding ring… (younger DUO exchanged a naughty glance and simultenously…) Suffering…

And both rushed out from there in loud laugh after doing a high-five as Jiya was about to stand to beat them and while running they were about to bump on Daya who was busy on mobile…

Daya looked at them with raised eye-brow and the two really tried hard to wear the most innocent expressions they could manage at that time while Daya looked behind them where Jiya was sitting, still looking frustrated and he got all and nodding disappointingly, he moved from there after giving a tough glance over the two who really relived a relax sigh, seeing Daya going away… Soon the function got ended and after seeing off the guests, they all moved towards their respective rooms, feeling really tired…

After reaching in their room, Aryaan gave Daya his pills, which included a mild seductive too, which was included in Daya's medicines because of having sleeping problem and after getting satisfying from Daya's side, Aryaan went to change his out-fits and soon he came back wearing night dress, and lay down beside Daya to sleep…

After some minutes, Aryaan looked beside him and found his father in sound sleep because of medicines' effect as he knew well that now he would wake up in the morning… He smiled while seeing his father's face and bowing over him, gave a soft kiss on his forehead and because of not feeling sleepy, he stood up and moved near the window and started taking deep breaths while enjoying the soft wind… He stood there for few minutes, when feeling bored, again turned to move to sleep when remembered something and with cats-paw, he moved close to Daya and after confirming his sleep, he moved and opened his own bag to take out his laptop… He sat on a couch present there and then switched on the laptop and opened his Dad's dairy after looking at Daya…

Aryaan started reading the diary from where he left, his heart was beating really fast as he was able to hear his heart-beat very clearly because of knowing well that if he got caught by Daya then he himself did not know what would come for him but still he wanted to read the diary… He read some pages which all were related with Aryaan, his childhood, his Dad's struggle when he finally came up for what he was looking for, Daya's past life…

Aryaan read the whole entry of that day in extreme pain and hurt and finally he moved his teary gaze towards his father, who was unknown about the storm which had entered in their peaceful lives while Aryaan really wanted to rush and hid himself in his father's secure shell at the moment as after reading that whole now his father's past and the reason behind his father's silent tears were crystal clear for him… He was not feeling himself to be able to read further and closing the diary, he shut down the laptop and moved towards his father after wiping off his wet face…

Aryaan sat besides Daya on his knees and kept staring his father's face for few moments, where he could find nothing but great sooth and peace, grabbing his father's hand, he gave a soft kiss on his hand and while laying beside him, he caringly removed Daya's arm from his chest and lay down placing his head on his father's chest… Daya's instint got that act of him in that sleepy condition and he smoothly wrapped his arm around Aryaan even in that sleepy condition and soon the two were in deep sleep…

Air-port…

On the other side, it was early noon, when the CID team came out from the air-port after reaching at Haryana as on ACP sir's strict order, Dr. Salunkhy left with no option but to join the team and in the morning, they made their ways from Mumbai to Haryana where after coming out from the air-port, got entertained by Virat, who came there to receive the CID family and they moved from there with Virat in some talks…

Sunil's Home…

While in Sunil's home, there was a great hustle bustle in next morning as all were busy in some work or the other because of knowing well that in few hours, guests would start coming and so they all were very much busy in so many works…

Daya after ending his call with the catering company, looked at Aryaan who was busy in decorating the lounge, where the function of sangeet was going to be celebrated…

Daya moved towards him and while calling him softly: Aryaan…!

Aryaan immediately turned towards him with jerk and: Dad aap…

Daya looking at him keenly: Kya hua hai aap ko…? (Aryaan shocked and moved his gaze away while he added…) I am noticing from the morning baita, you are mentally present on some other place, looking distrubed… (Placing hand on his cheek while turning his face towards himself…) Kya chupa rahy ho aap mujh sy, hmm…?

Aryaan in smile: Sach mein bata dun…?

Daya smiled with: Nahin, sach bata doo…

Aryaan's smile vanished in shock and he instantly moved his gaze away when Daya again: I am waiting Aryaan…

Aryaan in tensed tone: Kuch bhi nahin hai Dad, main tou function k barey mein hi soch raha tha bs, aaj performance hai na tou woh…

And he stopped as Daya softly grabbed Aryaan's face in one hand and while wiping sweat from his forehead with his free hand: Lagta hai yahan aa k mairy baity ko garmi kuch zada hi lagny lg gae hai… (patted his cheek softly with…) Change sirf mousam aur jagah mein aaya hai Aryaan, mujh mein nahin…

And he left the spot leaving Aryaan totally silent on his place who silently looked at his father's back when feeling a pat on his shoulder, moved his gaze in that direction and found Puneet standing there…

Puneet smilingly: Easi herkatien hi kyun kerty ho k pakry jao, sach chupana bhi aik art hai my friend jo tumhien bilkul nahin aati, shakl hi saaf bata rahi hai k bhai sahab dimaghi tor py yahan sy bilkul ghayeb hain…

Aryaan after few moments, silently: Mujhy Dad k past aur pain k reason k barey mein sb pata chal gaya hai Chen… (looked at him who was standing there, shell shocked, added…) Sb kuch…

And he silently moved from there towards outside lawn leaving Puneet on his place… Puneet gaining back his senses, instanty moved outside and found Aryaan standing in the lawn while looking at the running fountain, in silence… Puneet looked at him for few moments then taking deep breath he moved forward towards him…

Puneet while standing beside Aryaan and looking at the fountain, casually: Aani shaam mein traditional kapry pehno gy ya easey hi vidaishi bn k ghoomna pasand karo gy tum…

Aryaan looked at him and Puneet too turned his gaze towards him and without wasting a single second, Puneet just wrapped Aryaan in his lovable, supporting and understanding shell and Aryaan's tears silently got absorbed on his buddy's shoulder… After few minutes, they got separate and Puneet wiped off Aryaan's wet eyes and softly patted his cheek with…

Puneet softly: Market chalty hain, raat k function k liye kapry lainy hain na… Time nahin hai zada easa na ho k guest aa jaien aur hum easey hi ghoom rahy hoon, hmm…

Aryaan nodded smilingly and Puneet patted his shoulder and taking deep breath, Aryaan moved inside the home with Puneet and found his Dad and uncle busy in some talk when they turned their gazes after seeing them there…

Aryaan in fresh tone: Dad hum log market jaien please, mujhy sangeet k function mein traditional formal clothes pehenny hain…

Daya without saying anything just gave a silent node to him when Aryaan smilingly while turning towards Puneet: Chen tum gari nikalo, main doo minute mein aaya mobile ly k…

Puneet nodded in smile while Aryaan left from there and Puneet too turned to move out when Daya silently: Puneet…!

Puneet stopped and turned towards him with: G uncle…?

Daya moved towards him when Puneet moved his head down, looking quite nervous… Daya in small smile, cupped his face and gave a soft kiss on his forehead with a whisper of thank you… Puneet looked at him and just hugged him tightly and Daya in smile patted his back softly and after few moments they got separate…

Puneet silently while grabbing Daya's hand: Uncle please aap Aani sy naraz tou nahin hain na…?

Daya smiled while pressing his hand with: Main jb uss sy naraz hota hoon na tou woh chup ker k aata hai aur mujhy aik tight sa hug dy daita hai, shopping py nahin jata…

Puneet smiled lovingly and Daya softly patted his cheek when they noticed Aryaan coming there…

Aryaan while coming towards them, angrily: Kya yar Chen main ny bola bhi tha k gari nikalo aur tum ab tk yahin ho…?

Puneet annoyingly: Haan tou sath mein hi chalien gy na, mujh sy nahin hota gari mein baith k tumhara intizar…

Daya in smile turned to move back towards Sunil, who was only playing the role of a silent viewer when Aryaan silently: Dad…!

Daya turned towards him with: Hmm…?

Aryaan moved towards him in silence and reaching close to him just gave him a tight hug… Small smiles came on two faces while Daya secured him tightly in his fatherly shell while giving a soft kiss on his head…

After few moments, they got separated and Daya smoothly cupped Aryaan's face and giving a soft kiss on his forehead: Aaram sy jana aur jaldi wapis aa jana, function ka time hony wala hai na…

Aryaan nodded softly while pressing his palm: Main theek hun Dad, bilkul theek…

Daya nodded smilingly and patted his cheek with: Jaldi aana…

Aryaan nodded smilingly and then the two left from there while Daya kept standing there looking at their back when Sunil stood beside him…

Daya still looking at their backs: Jhoot bol raha hai yeh, kuch na kuch zaror chupa raha hai… (Looked at Sunil with…) Puneet ko bata dia hai tou ab mujhy koe tension nahin hai, woh sambhal ly ga issy… (Sunil nodded assuringly and Daya added…) Chalo hum log tou taiyar ho jaien, function ka time hony wala hai…

Sunil while moving with him: Hmm, bhabhi sy bhi baat ho gae thi Avni ki, woh log bhi yahin aa jaien gy, sangeet ekatha ho jaye ga, maza aaye ga na…

Daya smilingly: Hmm maza tou kafi aaye ga aur inn dono ny tou pata nahin kya kya plan kia hua hai, I think competition bhi rakhien gy…

Sunil nodded with: Haan inn k irady tou kafi khatrnak lg rahy hain, kal bhi kitni practice…

And they continued with their talks and then went to change their outfits and after getting ready, they were present in the lounge while checking the final arrangements… Soon the guests started coming because of which the kids got snubbed by Sunil as they did not return till then… Light music was playing and guests were busy in their chats as they all were of girl's side's guests when Aryaan and Puneet entered in great hurry…

Daya seeing them there, moved towards them and angrily: Kaha tha na dair nahin kerna, guest bhi aa gaye hain aur Sunil ko call bhi aa gae hai, 15 minute mein pohanch rahy hain Neev aur uss ki family, jaldi sy ready ho k aao ab…

They nodded and rushed from there while Daya jerking his head moved towards Sunil with: Sunil kb tk pohanch rahi hai Neev ki family…?

Sunil after cutting the line: Bs yar pohanchny hi waly hain, I think humien reception py chaly jana chahiye…

Daya nodded and while moving with him towards the entrance: Jiya ready ho gae…?

Sunil nodded with: Hmm Avni ussi k sath hai, main ny bhaija hai aik bach'chi ko ussy bulany k liye…

And they reached on the entrance on such light chit-chat where soon joined by Avni and they were busy in chatting when Daya's mobile rang…

Daya while attending the call: Hello Paul… Hello… Paul wait… (turning towards Sunil…) Yar yahan kafi shor hai, main aata hun thori dair mein… (Sunil nodded and Daya on phone while moving aside…) Hello Paul, yeah…

And he went aside to talk with Paul while after few minutes, Sunil noticing the cars coming inside: Chalo aa gaye yeh log bhi…

Avni nodded smilingly and the two stepped forward to receive them and after meeting with them, Sunil turned his gaze towards the guest who just came down from a car and he really froze on his place and same as Avni and some of the guests while…

**_DIL K KHILONY KI, ITNI HI KAHANI THI, _**

**_DIL K KHILONY KI, ITNI HI KAHANI THI, _**

Virat smilingly: Sunil inn sy milo, yeh mairy bohut achy dost hain Abhijeet, aur yeh inn ka priwar… Hum ny aik mission ekathy kia tha 20 saal pehly, tb sy hi dosti ho gae jo aaj tk kaim hai… Mumbai CID team k barey mein tou sunty hi rehty ho gy na tum, yeh wohi team hai… (Turning towards them…) Aur yeh Sunil hai, maira bohut hi pyara dost aur samdhi…

Abhijeet who had recovered from that shock till then, stepped ahead and in stern smile, forwarded his hand with: Hello Mr. Sunil…

Sunil looked at him and then his hand and without saying anything, silently shook hand with him while all who were unknown about the reason, really felt some problem when turned their attentions towards the voice as…

Daya who just returned after ending the call, while coming towards them as: Sorry yar main woh…

**_MIT'TI KI EK CHEEZ THI TOOT HI JANI THI…_**

**_MIT'TI KI EK CHEEZ THI TOOT HI JANI THI…_**

And he shut in extreme shock while looking at the faces in front of him and the mobile fell from his hand as he was really looking like a statue and same as others when…

Eshaan after seeing him there, moved forward happily: Uncle aap… (bowing down touched his feet and…) Jiya bhabhi aap ki baiti hain… (Daya looked at him while he added, forwarding his mobile…) Aap ka mobile girr gaya uncle… (Daya who had recovered till then, silently grabbed that while Eshaan excitedly…) Uncle aap London mein nahin mil paye na mairi family sy tou daikhen bhagwan ny yahan milwa dia, itni khushi k moky py… (Turned towards Abhijeet happily with…) Papa yehi waly uncle hain jn ka main ny aap ko bataya tha, Aryaan bhaiya k father…

The two were already looking towards each other silently and then Daya turned his gaze towards Bhavna and silently greeted her with namsty, who replied back in small smile with a slight node…

**_DIL K KHILONY KI, ITNI HI KAHANI THI, _**

**_MIT'TI KI EK CHEEZ THI TOOT HI JANI THI…_**

**_MIT'TI KI EK CHEEZ THI TOOT HI JANI THI…_**

Daya looked at the team who were looking at him in silence and then he looked at Sunil, who silently pressed his hand and Daya giving him a slight node, looked at Eshaan…

Daya softly patted his cheek and while signaling him towards Sunil: Jiya iss ki baiti hai… (after glancing over Abhijeet, turned towards Eshaan with…) Yeh Sunil hai, maira sb sy kareebi aur sb sy purana dost, mairi zindagi k sb sy mushkil phase mein iss ny maira sath dia aur aaj main jo bhi hun, sirf iss ki wajah sy hun… (Sunil in silence pressed his shoulder while he added taking a pause…) Aur Puneet iss ka baita hai… (and while pointing towards Avni…) Aur yeh Avni bhabhi hain, Jiya aur Puneet ki mother…

Eshaan nodded smilingly and met with the two and Sunil while coming on his normal mode, in fresh tone to Virat: Virat yeh Daya hai, main ny bataya tha na tumhien, mairy bachpan ka dost aur Jiya ka best friend… (added lovingly…) Iss k sath kb bachpan sy pachpan ka safar teh ho gaya pata bhi nahin chala…

Virat nodded smilingly and while meeting with Daya: Bohut khushi hue aap sy mil k… Bohut suna hai Sunil sy aap k barey mein…

Daya smilingly: Umeed hai acha hi suna ho ga…

**_PATH'THER K SHEHRON MEIN, SHEESHY BAICHTA THA,_**

**_PATH'THER K SHEHRON MEIN, SHEESHY BAICHTA THA,_**

**_PYAR K SAPNON KI TASVEERIEN KHAINCHTA THA…_**

Virat chuckled with: Acha nahin bohut acha suna hai aur Jiya baiti ki tou hr baat mein uss k best friend ka reference aata hai… (Daya smiled sweetly while Virat added…) Wasey hum ny aap ko engagement py kafi miss kia lekin Sunil ny bataya tha k aap k kuch personal issues thy, issi liye aap nahin aa sakey…

Daya nodded in smile with: G bs aana tou zaror chahiye tha lekin mairy baity k exams ho rahy thy tb, dates ka problem aa gaya tha issi liye shadi ki dates mein Sunil ny maira yeh bahana bhi dour ker dia…

Virat chuckled with: Aap k barey mein jitna suna tha uss sy bohut berh k paya hai aap ko aur mujhy afsos hai k hum pehly kyun nahin mily… Aap ko logon ko apna banany ka fnn bohut achy sy aata hai, pehli baar mil raha hun aap sy lekin lg nahin raha k yeh humari pehli mulaqat hai…

Abhijeet in stern smile: Kuch log easey bhi hoty hain Virat k jitni baar bhi milo easa hi lagta hai k pehli baar mil rahy hain…

Daya looked at him while Sunil in composed anger: Aur easa shaid iss liye hota hai Mr. Abhijeet k aap hamesha uss insan sy mily hi hoty hain kabhi ussy jany nahin hoty aur na hi kabhi koshish kerty hain ussy jan'nny ki…

**_ISS NY AAKHIR EK DIN, THOKER HI TOU KHANI THI,_**

**_MIT'TI KI EK CHEEZ THI TOOT HI JANI THI…_**

Abhijeet looked at him in silence when Daya turning towards Sunil: Sunil I think humain ander chalna chahiye, baki…

And he stopped hearing his mobile ring tone and got confused after seeing the caller ID…

Sunil seeing his confused expressions, softly: Kya hua Daya, ks ki call hai…?

Daya looked at him and then forwarded the mobile towards him and he too got confused after seeing the caller ID…

Daya silently cut the line and looked at Virat with: Please excuse me, main aata hun…

Virat nodded smilingly and he left from there while Sunil turning towards Avni: Avni I think humain ander chalna chahiye, tum inhien ander ly k chalo, main Daya k sath aata hun…

**_MIT'TI KI EK CHEEZ THI TOOT HI JANI THI…_**

**_DIL K KHILONY KI…_**

Avni nodded and then took the guests inside with her while the CID team remained there looking in the direction, in which Daya went and found him standing there, with a handsome boy, who was looking really dynamic while wearing a sherwani of Blackish Brown color having light embroidery around neck while Daya seeing his face, easily got that he was frustrated on something…

Daya moving close to him: Hmm call kyun ker rahy thy…? Kya hua hai aur itni dair kahan laga di…?

Aryaan looking really annoyed: Dad main iss Chen ko choron ga nahin, pata nahin kya pehna dia hai mujhy, iss k tou button hi nahin hain…

Unexpectedly a light laugh came out from Daya's mouth and the team really looked mesmirised after hearing that laughing voice, after so long as they were bit far from them so they were not able to get what they were talking about…

Daya smilingly: Srr oper karo…

Aryaan in shock: G…?

Daya nodding disappointingly moved his face up and hooked the hooks of his sherwani and while adjusting his sherwani: Lo ho gaya… (took a back step and looked at him from head to toe with…) Kya baat hai bhae, aaj tou maira prince sach much ka prince lg raha hai yar… Mujhy tou pata hi nahin tha k maira baita itna handsome hai…

Aryaan smiled shyly while Daya looked at him lovingly and smoothly wrapped him in a tight hug…

**_JAGAH JAGAH PHOLON KI DUKANIEN KHOLTA THA,_**

**_JAGAH JAGAH PHOLON KI DUKANIEN KHOLTA THA,_**

**_CHAHAT KI KHUBUIEN FIZA MEIN GHOLTA THA…_**

Aryaan really surprised on his father's that act while Daya really needed that hug at the moment to feel his son's presence with him… After few moments, he releazed Aryaan from the hug and…

Aryaan looking at his father's face keenly: Dad aap theek hain na…?

Daya nodded in smile and to make the moment light: Kyun, ab kya mujhy mairy baity ko hug kerny k liye pehly beemar perna…

Aryaan instantly cut him with: Dad please…

Daya softly patted his cheek with: Puneet kahan hai…?

Aryaan casually: Ander hi hai shaid, keh raha tha k aa raha hai lekin ab shaid ander hi ruuk jaye auntie k sath, Neev bhai ki family ko attend kerny…

Daya nodded and patted his shoulder with: Chalo aap ko milwana hai kisi sy…

**_PA LI ISS DIL NY, JO BHI KEEMAT PANI THI,_**

**_MIT'TI KI EK CHEEZ THI TOOT HI JANI THI…_**

Aryaan looked at him confusingly but moved with him towards the guests who were really looking at Aryaan's face holding great love and care in their eyes while Aryaan was looking quite nervous seeing those eyes focused on him when he saw Eshaan there and…

Aryaan in pleasant surprise: Eshaan…!

CID team's smiles broadened seeing him recognizing Eshaan instantly while Eshaan smilingly: I told you, the world is round…

Aryaan chuckled with a node when Daya taking deep breath: Aryaan here you are having Eshaan's family, they came here with Neev… (Turning towards them…) He is Aryaan, (Taking a pause…) my son…

ACP sir stepped forward and spreading hand on his head: Aryaan, bohut khobsorat naam hai aur khud tou naam sy bhi zada pyary ho, bohut pyary…

Aryaan smiled shyly with: Thank you uncle…

Pain came on ACP sir's face hearing that "uncle" while…

Aryaan looked at Daya with: Dad, they are the one you told about, right…?

**_MIT'TI KI EK CHEEZ THI TOOT HI JANI THI…_**

**_DIL K KHILONY KI…_**

Daya nodded silently while Eshaan smilingly: See bhaiya, you could not met them in London, so destiny took us here… Come, I will make you introduce with my family…

Aryaan smiled and moved forward with him to meet them where Daya looked at Sunil, who silently pressed his hand…

Eshaan smilingly: Yeh mairy choty dadu hain…

Aryaan in smile bowed down to touch his feet when Dr. Salunkhy instantly grabbed him from his shoulders and just wrapped him in a tight hug and looked at Daya with teary eyes who silently moved his gaze away while Aryaan really got confused with his that sudden act… Dr. Salunkhy while separating, cupped his face and gave a soft kiss on his forehead…

Dr. Salunkhy softly: Main Eshaan ka chota dadu hun baita aur aap ka…

Daya in extreme shock, cut him instantly with: Sorry sir but I am an orphan… (They looked at him in hurt while he added in strong tone…) Aur Aryaan aik aanat ka khoon hai… (Dr. Salunkhy in extreme pain moved his gaze down while Daya added in same tone…) Maira man'nna hai k khud sy banaye gaye rishty sirf takleef daity hain aur kuch nahin tou main nahin chahon ga kabhi bhi k mairy baity ko kabhi koe takleef ho… (Took deep breath and in calm tone…) Wasey bhi Aryaan ko khud sy banaye gaye rishton ki koe zarort nahin hai, uss k paas jitna hai, uss mein khush rehna aata hai ussy…

**_PYAR K KHABON KI TAFSEEREIN KERTA THA,_**

**_ISHQ MOHABBAT KI TASH'HERIEN KERTA THA…_**

Sunil silently pressed his shoulder and looked at Aryaan, who was totally silent while looking down… When…

Dr. Salunkhy again: Daya rishty zarort nahin pyar daikh k banaye jaty hain aur…

Daya cutting him sternly with: I am sorry sir lekin khud rishty bana k unn mein pyar bantny sy behter hai k jo rishty bhagwan ny humain khud samny sy diye hain, unn mein hi apni dunia bana lien, km sy km itni surety tou ho gi na k kabhi koe easa tana nahin mily ga js mein aap ka koe kasoor na ho… (Dr. Salunkhy was totally quite while he added…) Sir zindagi ko ly k hr insan ki apni aik idealogy hoti hai, zindagi ussy jo seekhati hai wohi uss ki soch bn jati hai aur main mairy Aryaan ko ly k kisi aur ki soch py trust nahin ker sakta, (Stressed with…) Hope you understand my point some day…

Seeing the situation, Sunil intervined with: Eshaan baki sb sy introduce nahin kerwao gy kya Aani ko, hmm…

Daya looked at him and then at Dr. Salunkhy, anger was clearly visible in Daya's eyes and he again looked at Sunil, who just signaled him to compose his feelings while Eshaan nodded smilingly and Sunil looked at Aryaan, who was still looking down…

Sunil softly: Aani…!

Aryaan looked at him and then at Daya, who silently gave him a slight node with small smile and Aryaan sighing deeply, looked at Eshaan and then looked at Mohina, who was standing beside him… Aryaan in soft smile just patted her head who gave him a small smile and sametime he noticed, Pelvisha standing there…

Aryaan smiled sweetly after looking at her and while sitting on his knees, forwarded his hand towards her with: Hello little girl, I am Aryaan Daya, yours good name please…?

All elders looked at him in hurt while Pelvisha in smile grabbed his hand with: Pelvisha Vivek… (Daya instantly looked at Vivek who in pain was looking at him while Daya shifted his gaze towards Tasha, whose silent tear fell with that gaze and sighing heavily Daya moved his gaze away, hearing Pelvisha as…) Nice to meet you…

Aryaan chuckled with: Same here little friend…

And pressing her cheek, he stood up and met with others when came across Abhijeet who gave a soft kiss on his forehead while cupping his face and lovingly: Eshaan ny jaisa bataya tha aap asal mein uss sy bohut zada pyary aur samjhdar ho, bohut achi training ki hai aap k Dad ny aap ki…

Aryaan lovingly: Uncle mairy Dad hain hi the best, iss liye hr kaam bilkul the best kerty hain…

Abhijeet looked at Daya who was looking away in silence and taking deep breath he looked at Aryaan with: Pata hai Aryaan, aap sy mil k easa lagta hai baita k bohut dair ker di aap sy milny mein… (Daya instantly looked at him in extreme pain while Abhijeet added, looking towards Daya…) Bohut apny lagty ho mujhy, bohut zada apny…

**_MUJHY TOU ISS KI BAATON PY HAIRANI THI,_**

**_MIT'TI KI EK CHEEZ THI TOOT HI JANI THI…_**

Aryaan smilingly while looking at him: Uncle mairy Dad kehty hain k apny lagny ka taluq dil sy hota hai shaid main aap k kisi apny sy milta hun tabhi tou aap ko bhi apna apna sa laga na…

Abhijeet spread hand on his head with: Sahi kehta hai aap ka Dad, mairy kisi bohut apny ki perchai lagty ho aap…

Daya in stern smile: Jo bohut apny hoty hain unn ki perchaian auron mein talash nahin kia kerty Mr. Abhijeet… (Took sigh with…) Khair shaid aap ka zindagi jeeny ka apna tareeka hai… (Looked at Aryaan with…) Aryaan aap bach'chon ko ander ly jao baita, Puneet sy bhi tou milwao na inhien…

Aryaan nodded in smile and then looked at Eshaan, who moved with him with his both sisters after receiving a node from ACP sir while Daya kept looking at his back till he totally went inside…

**_MIT'TI KI EK CHEEZ THI TOOT HI JANI THI…_**

**_DIL K KHILONY KI ITNI HI KAHANI THI…_**

Daya turned towards the team and in calm tone: Kash main keh sakta k aap logon sy mil k acha laga…

Saying so, he turned to move from there when Dr. Salunkhy instantly: Tumhien humary sawalon k jawab dainy hoon gy Daya…

Daya turned towards him in anger and: Firstly, call me Mr. Daya, mujhy ajnabi logon sy be-takal'lufi pasand nahin… Secondly, na hi yeh aap ka Bureau hai aur na hi main koe mujrim jo aap k kisi bhi sawal ka jawab dainy ka paband hun and lastly but most importantly mairy baity sy dour rehiye ga aap sb, bohut dour…

**_MIT'TI KI EK CHEEZ THI TOOT HI JANI THI…_**

**_MIT'TI KI EK CHEEZ THI TOOT HI JANI THI…_**

Dr. Salunkhy in anger: Woh maira bhi baita hai aur main…

Daya cutting him in strict tone: Please sir, don't test my patience… (Teasingly…) Aryaan maira khoon hai aur maira khoon kaisa hai yeh tou aap ny bohut pehly bata dia tha, aap ko shaid bhool gaya ho lekin mujhy yaad hai, aaj tk yaad hai… (angrily in pain…) Aryaan sy dour rehiye ga aap kyun k uss per aap ka koe haq nahin hai, koe bhi haq… (Looked towards all and…) Humari baiti ki shadi mein aaye hain, Virat k guest hain tou humary bhi hoye… Ander aaien aur shadi enjoy kijiye aakhir aap sb mehman hain humary… (Stressed with…) Lekin sirf mehman… (Turned towards Sunil with…) Chalo Sunil…

Sunil nodded silently and the two left the spot in the same moment leaving them all really quite on their places and sighing deeply they too moved inside after composing their emotions although could not do it perfectly…

**_MIT'TI KI EK CHEEZ THI TOOT HI JANI THI…_**

**_MIT'TI KI EK CHEEZ THI TOOT HI JANI THI…_**

* * *

**A/N…**

Please friends do review…

Take good care of yourself and your love ones, love you all… :)


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N…**

Poonum, Because of the presence of kids there and presence of so many guests, they composed themselves, not to create any scene there… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Varalu, Loved the poem dear, a tight hug for this, it exactly suits the situation… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rangoli, Kya yar itni jaldi wapis bhi aa gae, aap ny bola tha k 2 months ki chuttiyan hain… Chalo nice to know you reached safely… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Yash, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Khushi's Uncle, Uncle, Khushi kahan gae, woh tou theek thi na, ussy tou koe beemari nahin thi aur Sukhmani, uss ki tabiyt smbhal nahin pae kya… Please uncle, abhi tou Aashi sy nahin smbhl paye hum, aik aur itni buri khabr na dijiye ga please…

Guest, Haha same here, main bhi inn super natural cheezon py believe nahin kerti except black magic… Main tou pura mahol bana k horro films daikht hun, itna maza aata hai aur mairi hasi ki aawazien room sy bahir ja rahi hoti hain, hehehe… ;) :P Hai na daikh lien kitny lamby hath hain mairy, AAP k BAREY BHAI ko bhi nahin chora, choty ko tou khair kya hi chorna tha… ;) ;) Hehehe thank you yar, means a lot to me… :-* Hahaha yeh hue na behnon wali baat, haha itni aasani sy nahin jaan chot'ti kasam sy dimagh ghuma k rakh daiti hain… :D :D Chalien matlab aap phir sy perhako ho gaien hain, iss mamly mein mairi behen bhi maira kuch nahin bigar saki as books sy mairi dushmani wasey hi kaim hai… :D G perhna tou chahiye lekin mujhy bohut frustration ho jati hai akhbar perh k tou bs main nahin perhti phir… :-/ Main tou TV py bhi kabhi news channel nahin lagati except kuch bohut important ho, mujhy sy handel nahin hota bilkul bhi itna larai jhagra aur jhoot… :-/ Haha chalien theek hai phir aap janey aur aap k bhai… :-P Yeah yar and that's why I just love the whole OLD CID team, mujhy yeh new entries bilkul pasand nahin aaien tabhi main main hamesha old CID ko hi ly k likhti hun… ;) ;) Hahahahaahaha nahin rehny dien dictionary ko preshan na karien main Daya sir jaisi masoom aur seedhi hun, hahaha… :D :D G 100 % agree with this… :) Bilkul woh behary tou pehly hi itna khofzada ho gaye hain aap sy ab bilkul apni wife ko ly k kuch ulta nahin bolien gy, haha… ;) Hahahaha haan yar, mairi sari sympathies hotien uss bechari masoom shelf k sath… :D Hahahahaha nahin yar main sach mein bohut maar dhar wali movies daikhti hun and there was a time jb main Wrestling bohut shoq sy daikhti thi and that time HHH was my favorite, hehe… ;) ;) Arabian sea ka tou pata hai lekin kahan kitny areas mein hai, matlab diameter nahin pata… :) Haha g situation k hisab sy jo poetry suit ki main yahan zaror share karon gi as abhi tou bohut pari hai collection and selection, haha… ;) :D Hahahaha bilkul bechary masoom sy bhai hain aap k aur Daya sir ki tou aawaz hi nahin nikalti aur Abhijeet sir ki aawaz Salunkhy sir band kerwa daity hain, haha, bechary dono ki bad luck hi kharab hai, haha… :D :D Haan yar gold plated heart, haha, love these pure souls from bottom of my heart… :) Shukr hai abhi tk easi koe situation face nahin ki main ny aur issi liye bahaduri dikhany ka mokka nahin mila mujhy tou mujhy pata nahin k main kitni bahadur hun, hehe… ;) ;) Hahahaha pitai kerwani hai kya bechary Aryaan ki uss k Dad sy, haha… :D :D Ks barey ny ki ghalti, jaldi sy batain mujhy baron ki ghaltian dhondny mein bara maza aata hai, hehehe… ;) ;) Hahahahah yar choty bhai shadion py yehi herkatien kerty hain, yeh jitna tand bhai kerty hain na bhehnien kabhi nahin kerti pata nahin larky itny shirarti kyun hoty hain, haha… :D :D Hahahaha bara gayan hai mujhy, aap bhi apny ird gird nazar ghumain, aap ko bhi yeh gayan mil jaye ga… ;) ;) Hahahaha arrey nahin nahin rehny dien, mairy woh sir hi theek hain, mujhy nahin pehnni unn sy kie suffering, haha… :-P :-P Flirt tk hi theek hai bs, haha… ;) ;) Hahah aap ny tou paker lia, hum sb aik hi gang sy hain aur humara gang hai, MUTE gang, ahhahaha… :D :D Nahin yar sach credit sara destiny ko hi jata hai, as waqt sy pehly aur kismet sy zada kisi ko kuch nahin milta and I totally believe on this thing… :) Hhahhaha jhoot bolny ki bhi degree milti hai, mujhy pehli baar pata chala, haha… ;) :D Khof aur tension k badal garj rahy hain, sochna hai k kabhi bhi bara skty hain tou apni taiyari pur rakhien, hahaha… ;) :D Haha chalien daikhty ks ko maza aata hai sangeet py aur ks k hosh urty hain, hehe… ;) ;) Theek thak hai Paul aur Daya sir k full contact mein hai… ;) ;) Bilkul, mujhy bhi bilkul yehi lagta hai aur issi liye main ny yhi cheez show ki, bohut ajeeb si takat mil jati hai yar aur especially jb baat aap k bach'chon py aaye tou parents aik duum sy bohut strong ho jaty hain… :) Hahahah aap ki saza sy bachna koun chahta hai, haha… ;) ;) Bs maira paon zahmi na ho, daikh lijiye ga iss ka, haha… :D Kafi khatarnak saza milny wali hai mujhy, wasey mairy paas aik idea hai, aap ko bataon gi hi nahin k story kb khatam hony wali hai aur last chapter post ker k, complete ka tag laga k, main ghayeb, haha, kaisa idea hai, I know bohut genious idea hai, hahaha… :D ;) Rehny dien, main yeh chori wori jaisy kaam nahin kerty main tou direct dakati kerti hun, haha… :D :D Mairy paas bhi hai Daya sir k ghar dakati ker k lai thi woh album jo sir Abhijeet ka intikam mein daikh rahy thy, bs main ny urra li, ahahaha… :D :D Mairy hath bohut lamby hain, haha… ;) ;) Chalien iss chapter mein aap ka yeh gila bhi dour ker dia… ;) Seriously yar issi liye kehty hain k zindagi mein kabhi kisi ko kisi bhi wajah sy khud sy kmm nahin samjhna chahiye warna waqt mein itni takat hoti hai k ghuma k aap ko wahin ly aata hai aur ussi shaks k samny jhukata hai js ko kabhi aap ny kmtr samjh k chor dia hota hai as there is a saying that always speak sweet so that if you ever want to take yours words back then you may not found them bitter… :) :) Hahaha aap bata dien koe nick, main dy dun gi pak'ka… :) Mujhy CID main ab tk sirf aik yehi jori achi lagi hai aur main bohut miss kerti hun inn dono ko… :) I hope dear aap ko sangeet mein aap ki expected treat mil jaye, haha… :D Thank you so very dear, world's tightest hug, love you and stay blessed… :) :) :)

R, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Yeah dear, I will try ager possible hue tou zaror add ker dun gi yeh song… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rajat, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Aameen… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear for congratulating me… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Oooh nice to know that you gave yours first review dear… :) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, I'm fine dear, how are you…? G dear kuch bhi theek nahin hai… ;) Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Pari, Yar yeh ho kya raha hai, aik k baad buri sy behad buri khabrien mil rahi hain… Khushi aur Sukhmani, dono ki death ho gae, I am totally blank…

Riya Verma, I really respect these pure souls who love each other this much and will miss them as long as I live, nothing more to say at the moment, I am feeling myself blank…

Purvi, Priya ki bhi death ho gae, god… Yar please mujhy Purvi ki condition ka zaror batana, I am really worried, nothing more to say at the moments… And please give my condolences to Priya's family…

Guest, G dear, I just came to know about the news and at the moment not knowing what I am writing…

Adi, Please dear do give my condolences to the family of both and I really love the two and salute to their friendship, just love them yar…

Guest, Dear I the moment I am blank, whatever I thought about the storu is completely out now… Please I am sorry but don't having any idea how I will move forward with the story…

Aditya, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

LoveAbhi, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rinita, Yeah you were rigt dear… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Cracresta, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Honey, I am really dear, truly sorry, pata nahin ks intention sy likh dia main ny uss tarhan, I really don't have any intention to hurt yours feelings dear as I know kisi itny apny ko khud sy itna dour jata diakh k kaisa lagta hai, I pains like hell yar… And I do remember you and my that cute angel and will miss her till I breath my last as she is my lovely doll yar, I love her a lot, please do tell her this that her MRF di, love her and will always do… I too always ask to my Lord the same query yar but never ge any reply… Thank you dear and a tightest hug for you… :-* :-*

DUOangel95, This query will answer in the later chapters dear… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Priya, G dear shaid easa hi hua and the worst thing is k uss Priya ki accident mein death ho gae yar, she too went away… I don't understand yeh ho kya raha hai, pehly Aashi, phir Sukhmani aur Khushi aur ab Priya, god I am really feeling myself in hell dark and blank… Pata nahin yar main kya likh rahi hun, I am not in good state of mind at the moment please…

Katiiy, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Purvi, I am really angry on you, how can you cut your wrist…? You havn't even think once that ever Priya wanted you to be this much weak…? Ager woh aaj aap k sath hoti, can she ever forgive you for this…? Khudkushi kisi situation ko face kerny ka hl nahin hota hai dear, zindagi sy larna perta hai, khud ko bohut storng ker k unn liye bhi jo humary sath hain aur unn k liye bhi jo hum sy dour chaly gaye hain… I wish you a rapid recovery dear, love you…

CID-Abhi, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Asad, Yeah dear all here are my friends and same as you… Maira third year ai, final nahin… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Roop, Kasam naal yar, hali ooe choti inni taza sigi k teen aur dostan chalien gaien ty maira ty haal bohut bura ny iss waly pata nae ki likh rae aan ty ks raan likh rae aan, kuch samjh nae aanda paya mainu aae ki o riya ny… Dua kerna yar, mairi aik chothi dost apni kalai kt chadi aae, hospital ich aae… Khyal rakho g, ty jaddu di jhappi, love you… :)

Diya, Pata nahin yar, main ny jo plan kia tha sb urr gaya hai, mujhy thora time chahiye hai khud ko thora compose kerny k liye as main iss waqt story py concentrate ker hi nahin paa rahi, mujhy khud nahin pata main aagy kya likhon gi… Phir sy story sketch aur out-line ko refer kerna parey ga, mairy sarey plans grbr ho gaye… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Madhu, G dear, will surely try to do this soon… Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Gliter Glimpse, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

Krittika, Thank you dear, love you and stay blessed… :)

**GUESTS, **A very big and tight hug for all my guests reviewers, thanks a lot dears for reviewing, love you all and stay blessed… :)

Here is the next update friends, please ignore if found any spelling or sentence mistake, I haven't read it for the final time… :)

* * *

India…

Haryana…

Sunil's Home…

CID team entered inside the home and found the kids enjoying there while doing chatting and fun… Virat introduced them with other guest too and Abhijeet scanned the lounge but could not able to see the faces he was looking for, and sighing helplessly, he looked at Aryaan and a smile came on his face seeing his smiley face…

While on the other side, Sunil took Daya in his room and after locking the door from inside, he turned towards Daya who was sitting on bed, looking really restless and quite… Sunil silently moved towards him and while sitting beside him, forwarded his medicines towards him… Daya looked at his palm and then at his face and without saying anything just hugged him very tightly and tears fell from his eyes in speed while Sunil in extreme hurt, just tightly wrapped him inside his supporting shell…

After few moments, Daya got separate from the hug and grabbing Sunil's hand tightly with: Sunil ab kya ho ga, ager Aryaan ko pata chal gaya tou… Nahin Sunil please ussy kuch nahin pata chalna chahiye yar…

Sunil pressing his hand consolingly: Daya tumhien strong rehna hai yar, js tarhan tum ny abhi neechy situation ko handle kia hai bilkul ussi tarhan bohut strongly handle kerni hai tumhien situation… (Softly…) Lekin sb sy pehly apni medicines lo, tumhari shakl bata rahi hai k tumhary srr mein dard start ho gaya hai aur phir neechy chalo mairy sath lounge mein warna Aryaan ko shak ho sakta hai, hmm…

Daya in extreme hurt: Sunil kyun yar, kyun… Maira samna kyun hua inn sb sy… Main kitna khush tha yar Jiya ki shadi ko ly k, bach'chon ki taiyari daikh k, ab bohut ajeeb sa khof baith gaya hai mairy dil mein yar…

And he sat there while holding his head in his both hands when after few moments…

Sunil in low tone: Virat ny mujhy bataya hi nahin kabhi k woh inn sb ko janta hai, doo saal pehly jb engagement hue thi tb bhi inn mein sy koe shamil nahin hua warna main kabhi tumhien yahan aany k liye pressurize nahin kerta Daya, I am sorry yar main…

Daya cutting him hurriedly: Sunil please yar, kyun na aata main yahan… Tum ny hi tou kaha tha k mairi baiti ki shadi hai aur mujhy ab sirf tumhary Aani k barey mein sochna hai… (Grabbed his hand with…) Mujhy inn sb ko face kerny sy ab koe drr nahin lagta hai Sunil kyun k main ny kuch ghalat nahin kia, mujhy ab sirf Aryaan ki tension hai, main nahin chahta k ussy kuch bhi pata chaly, bs…

Sunil pressed his shoulder with: Tou uss k liye humain bahir hona chahiye Daya, sb k sath warna ussy shak ho sakta hai… (while giving him his medicines…) Aani bohut intelligent aur bohut acha observant hai Daya, apny expressions py control rakhna tum…

Daya nodded silently while taking his medicines and then moved to wash his face and soon the two moved out from the room and came in the lounge where the function was going on…

Aryaan seeing them there, moved towards them with: Dad aap dono kahan chaly gaye thy… (Looked at Daya's face keenly with…) Dad kya hua hai aap ko…?

Daya casually: Kuch nahin yar bs srr mein thora dard start ho gaya tha tou Sunil k sath room mein chala gaya, medicines li hain, ab theek hun bilkul…

Aryaan caringly: Dad aap baith jaien ya phir aap ko ear-plugs la dun ta k aap ko zada shor na sunai dy…

Daya smiled and softly: I am perfectly fine my life, go, enjoy karo aap, main yahin hun aur bilkul theek hun… Sunil hai na mairy sath, hmm…

Aryaan nodded smilingly and left from there after giving him a quick hug while Daya in smile kept looking at his back and when moved his gaze found himself the focus of Abhijeet's eyes… Daya became serious while looking in his eyes for few moments and then moved his gaze towards the voice, hearing "Sir…" Daya looked in the direction and found Freddy standing there with moist eyes…

Daya taking deep breath, calmly: Mujhy bulaya kya aap ny…?

Freddy in pain: Daya sir please aap…

Daya cutting him sternly: Don't call me sir, main aap ka sir nahin hun… Shaid aap ko koe misunderstanding ho rahi hai khair kehiye kya kaam hai…

Freddy looked at him and then moved his gaze down again and in low tone: Main woh, aap, aap ko, woh main…

Daya sighed deeply with: Mil lo… (Freddy instantly looked at him while Daya added, looking in his eyes…) Eshaan k reference sy…

Freddy nodded assuringly and unexpectedly hugged him tightly and in wet tone: Thank you sir, thank you…

And he moved from there without looking at him again while Daya turned his face to other side to wipe the tear that was about to fall from his eye and Sunil in silence, just pressed his shoulder and Daya turning towards him, gave him a silent node… While Freddy moved in the direction, where Aryaan was standing with Eshaan…

Freddy softly: Aryaan…!

Aryaan turned towards him in confusion and while recognizing him: Oooh aap, Eshaan k uncle hain na aap…?

Freddy nodded while spreading hand on his head and softly: Bahir itni thori si baat hue tou mujhy laga k aap sy phir sy mil liya jaye… (Cupping his face, gave a soft kiss on his forehead with…) Wasey aap ki memory bohut achi hai, itny thory sy time mein sb ka introduction bhi ho gaya aur aap ko yaad bhi reh gaya…

Aryaan smiled with: Eshaan ny introduction hi itny achy sy kerwaya tha bholta kaisy… Wasey aap…

And was cut by hearing: Aani… (Aryaan looked in that direction and found Puneet calling him, looking in hurry… Aryaan hurriedly…) Uncle please excuse me…

Freddy nodded in smile and Aryaan rushed towards Puneet and…

Puneet instantly: Chalo jaldi, maa keh rahi hain, didi ko lana hai…

Aryaan nodded and went up-stairs while Sunil smilingly: Lagta hai Jiya ready ho gae hai…

Daya nodded in smile with: Hmm, camera-man ko alert ker daity hain…

Sunil nodded and Daya moved towards the camera-man and instructed him to remain alert when after few moments, saw Jiya coming down with her both brothers, who were standing on either side of her while Avni was also present with them… Daya smiled broadly and looked at Sunil, whose eyes became moist seeing his daughter in bridal dress and Daya moving close to him, just hugged him tightly in happiness while patting his back… Sunil too hugged him very tightly while Daya's shoulder silently absorbed the tears of his friend that fell in happiness and pain, can't distinguish…

Daya while separating, wiped off his tears with: Sunil itni bari zimmedari puri ker rahy ho aur roo rahy ho, Puneet ki shadi ho jaye gi tou dosri baiti aa jaye gi na ghar… (Patted his shoulder with…) Ab chalo, Jiya sy bhi tou milna hai na…

Sunil nodded in teary smile and looked at Jiya, who was coming down stairs… A broad smile came on his lips and the two moved towards her while till then Jiya also came down and reaching close to her, Sunil smilingly placed his hand on her head and…

Aryaan excitedly: Uncle, didi bohut pyari lg rahi hain na…

Sunil lovingly: Haan, bilkul guriya k jaisi…

Daya patted his shoulder and then in smile to Jiya: Wasey little friend aap ka Baba tou shadi py aap sy bhi zada roye ga… (Jiya looked at him… Daya smilingly…) Bet…?

Jiya in teary smile just hugged him tightly and Daya smoothly rubbed her head with: Kya yar, aap tou mujhy bet herwa doo gi little friend…

Jiya still in hug: Woh tou aap wasey bhi harien gy best friend kyun k Baba ko aap rony nahin dien gy, mujhy pata hai…

Daya softly kissed her head and: Yeh tou phir ghalt ho gaya, (Jiya while separating looked at him while Daya turning towards Sunil…) Chalo Sunil bet lagao k shadi py Jiya tum sy zada roye gi…

Sunil smiled with: Tum yeh bet bhi haro gy Daya kyun k tum Jiya ko bhi nahin rony do gy lekin haan shadi py sb sy zada tum roo gy, bet…?

Daya smiled with: Chalo bohut ho gaya yeh sb, Virat ki family wait ker rahi hai apni baiti ka, hmm…

Sunil nodded in smile and they took Jiya towards the stage where they welcomed Jiya very warmly and lovingly and after making her sit there, they stepped down from the stage and in that Daya looked at Mohina, who was standing with Eshaan and in smile was looking at the couple, which was present on stage… A small smile crept on his lips while seeing her and then he looked at Pelvisha, who was also present with the two and taking deep breath, he stepped ahead and moving close to them…

Daya smilingly: Kyun bhae yahan kyun khary ho, mairi baiti sy nahin milo gy kya, hmm…?

Mohina excitedly: Uncle, humari bhabhi bohut pyari lg rahi hain…

Daya smiled and patted her cheek with: Aap bhi bohut pyari lg rahi ho baita…

Pelvisha instantly: Aur main…?

Daya chuckled while looking at her and bowing over her, kissed her forehead softly with: Sb sy zada pyari tou aap hi lg rahi ho yahan…

Pelvisha smiled broadly while Daya turned and: Aryaan…!

Aryaan who was passing-by there, made his way towards him with Puneet and: G Dad…?

Daya softly: Baita make them introduce with yours didi…

The younger DUO nodded in smiles and moved with them from there and Daya kept looking at their backs when a silent tear fell from his eye which he swiftly wiped off and turned to move from there when saw Abhijeet, standing there while looking at him…

Daya shocked and then in clam tone: Aap k bach'chy bohut pyary hain…

Abhijeet smiled with: Mairy bach'chy pyary hain ya tumhien bohut pyary hain…?

Daya looked at him and silently moved from there while Abhijeet kept staring his back when few voices echoed in his ears as…

_An excited voice: Boss yeh wali doll kaisi hai yar…?_

_Abhijeet turned towards the voice and found Daya standing there excitedly while grabbing a big doll wearing white colored fairy frok…_

_Abhijeet smiled with: Daya yeh kuch zada bari nahin hai kya…?_

_Daya annoyingly: Tou kya hua Boss, ab Jiya bari bhi tou ho gi na, tb khel ly gi…_

_Abhijeet teasingly: Aur sahab tb tk kya sanyas ly chukky hoon gy… (angrily…) Pata nahin tairi yeh bewakoofian kb band hoon gi Daya, chal ab…_

_And he moved from there while Daya hurriedly following him with: Arrey Boss lekin yar ager tb tk kisi aur ny ly li tou…?_

_Abhijeet turning towards him sternly: Tou phir tou na tu uss k liye koe bridal dress bhi kharid ly, ab aakhir kal ko uss ki shadi bhi tou ho gi na…_

_Daya looking serious: Haan Boss, idea tou bohut acha hai… (Abhijeet looked at him wide open mouth while Daya looking around…) Wasey Abhi yeh section hai ks side py…?_

_Abhijeet in extreme anger: Ruuk batata hun tujhy ks side py hai section…_

_While Daya in laugh rushed away from Abhijeet's grip…_

And a light laugh came out from Abhijeet's mouth and ACP sir silently pressed his shoulder which brought him back in present and he looked at him and turned his gaze around and found him standing with his CID family… He looked towards one direction where Daya could seen, standing with Sunil and a silent tear fell from his eye…

All were busy in casual talks and enjoying the function when turned there attentions towards the voice, hearing…

**_HASTY HASTY KYA HUA, KYUN MUJH KO RONA… AAAA GAYA…_**

Daya looked at him in shock and kids got really surprised and happy, seeing him singing while Abhijeet looked towards Jiya in smile with…

**_YAAD BACHPAN KA KOE TOT'TA KHILONA AA GAYA…_**

Daya silently took a sigh while Sunil softly pressed his hand and Daya in soft smile gave him a node… Abhijeet looked at Daya in pain with…

**_KS NAAM SY TUJH KO, YAAD KARON,_**

**_DUSHMAN BHI HAI TU, YAAR BHI HAI…_**

Daya who was looking at him silently, moved is gaze away while…

Puneet in smile to Aryaan: Yar Aani, uncle ki aawaz kafi achi hai na, ab pata chala k Eshaan itna acha kyun gata hai…

Aryaan nodded in smile and Abhijeet added while looking down and moving in his own world of thoughts, having hands in his pockets with…

**_KS NAAM SY TUJH KO, YAAD KARON,_**

**_DUSHMAN BHI HAI TU, YAAR BHI HAI…_**

Mohina happily to Eshaan: Daikha bhaiya, main ny kaha tha na Papa ki aawaz bohut achi hai…

Eshaan smiled with: Tou main ny kb mana kia guriya…

Mohina smiled broadly while Abhijeet stood in front of a mirror which was placed in such an angle that Daya's reflection was visible in that… Abhijeet placing hand on that…

**_MAIN TUJH SY NAFRAT KERTA HUN,_**

A stern smile appeared on Daya's face while Abhijeet added…

**_MAIN TUJH SY NAFRAT KERTA HUN,_**

**_LEKIN TUJH SY HI PYAR BHI HAI…_**

Daya looked at Abhijeet in shock and then towards Sunil, who asked him through eyes to remain calm and composed while signaling him towards Aryaan who was busy in talks, with Neev… Daya nodded silently while hearing Abhijeet as…

**_KS NAAM SY TUJH KO, YAAD KARON,_**

**_DUSHMAN BHI HAI TU, YAAR BHI HAI…_**

Abhijeet remained there when few voices echoed in his ears as…

_Bohut nafrat kerta hun main tum sy…_

_Mairi khushiyon ki raah mein sb sy bari rukawat tum ho…_

_Aik hafta yani saat din…_

Wiping off his tears he turned towards Daya who was looking away in smile while Abhijeet looked at him with…

**_TU SHAD RAHY, AAAABAD RAHY…_**

**_TU SHAD RAHY, AABAD RAHY LEKIN YEH TUJH KO YAAD RAHY…_**

In the meantime, Aryaan stepped down from the stage with Puneet and the two moved towards Daya and Sunil who heard Abhijeet as…

**_YADON KO DIL SY BHULA DAINA,_**

**_AASAN BHI HAI DUSH'WAR BHI HAI…_**

While reaching close to them, Aryaan happily: Aap logon ko pata hai hum logon ny aaj k liye jo dance performance taiyar ki thi na, ab Eshaan gaye ga woh gana aur hum live song py perform karien gy, kitna maza aaye ga na…

Sunil naughtily to release Daya's tension: Hmm maza tou aaye ga lekin pouch lo Eshaan sy kahin humara sara budget na disturb ho jaye…

They chuckled when hearing Abhijeet as…

**_KS NAAM SY TUJH KO, YAAD KARON,_**

**_DUSHMAN BHI HAI TU, YAAR BHI HAI…_**

Aryaan smilingly after glancing at Abhijeet: Dad, Eshaan ki family kafi nice hai na…

Daya taking deep breath: Hmm achy hain…

At the same time they heard Abhijeet as…

**_INSAF YEH HAI, TU QATIL HAI,_**

Daya instantly looked at him in shock and hurt while Abhijeet was already looking at him, sang while looking in his eyes…

**_INSAF YEH HAI, TU QATIL HAI,_**

**_LEKIN, KUCH KEHNA MUSHKIL HAI…_**

Aryaan who was feeling something else behind those silent gestures, looked at Daya and then followed his gaze and after looking at Abhijeet, shared a glance with Puneet caught by Sunil, who cleared his throat which realized Daya his act and he moved his gaze away hearing…

**_TAIRI CHALAK NIGHAHON MEIN,_**

**_TAIRI CHALAK NIGHAHON MEIN, IKRAR BHI HAI INKAR BHI HAI…_**

Daya sighed deeply while Aryaan trying to behave normal: Dad hum dono ab chalty hain bs yehi batany aaye thy… (Turning towards Puneet…) Chalien…?

Puneet nodded and the two left from there when Sunil in angry but low tone: Kaha tha na composed rakhna khud ko, shak ho gaya hai ussy tum py…

Daya taking helpless sigh: Pata nahin yar, bs aik duum sy hi… Khair main daikhta hun ussy…

Sunil while stopping him in anger: Ta k uss ka shak yakeen mein badal jaye, haan…

Daya looked at him sighing helplessly and then changed his expressions seeing Virat coming there with some guests while he signaled Sunil towards them, who too composed himself… While Abhijeet added in sad smile…

**_KS NAAM SY TUJH KO, YAAD KARON,_**

**_DUSHMAN BHI HAI TU, YAAR BHI HAI…_**

_Abhijeet was waiting after ringing the door bell when the door got opened and the person shocked while seeing him there…_

_Abhijeet silently while forwarding a card: Yeh Daya ko dy daina Sunil, ussy bohut intizar hai iss ka…_

_Sunil who had recovered from his shock, moved aside with: Ander aao…_

_Abhijeet in calm tone: Nahin, mujhy jana hai… (In tease tone…) Aaj shaam mairi shadi hai, aana zaror…_

_And he instantly turned to move from there, when Sunil from behind: Wish you a happy life Abhijeet…_

_Abhijeet turned towards him in extreme hurt with: Mazak urra rahy ho mairi bebasi ka…?_

_Sunil shook his head with: Nahin Abhijeet please main…_

_Abhijeet cutting him in pain: Tum apni dosti nibhao Sunil, main apna farz nibhata hun…_

_Saying so he moved from there without waiting for a single second more…_

A silent tear fell from Abhijeet's eye and he looked at Sunil who was busy with Virat's family in some talks… Abhijeet smiled with…

**_YEH SUUN KER MAIN, HAIRAN HUA,_**

**_YEH SUUN KER MAIN, HAIRAN HUA, SAMAN HUA INSAN HUA…_**

Daya moved towards Bhavna after seeing her standing in bit quite corner, alone…

Bhavna seeing him there: Kaisy hain aap bhai sahab…? Bohut acha laga aap ko daikh k…

Daya smiled with: Aap ko yahan aur itna khush daikh k mujhy bhi bohut acha laga, khas tor sy Eshaan aur Mohina ko daikh k, bohut pyary bach'chy hain…

Bhavna smiled softly and: Aryaan ki training aap ny bohut achi ki hai bhai sahab… Bohut pyara aur samjhdar hai…

Same time they heard Abhijeet as…

**_HR CHEEZ JAHAN PER BIKTI HAI,_**

**_ISS SHEHER MEIN WOH BAZAR BHI HAI…_**

The two looked at him who was looking at the kids in small smile…

Daya turned his gaze towards Aryaan with: Aryaan ki training waqt ny khud hi ker di… (Took deep breath with…) Khair aap batain, Mr. Kapoor nahin aaye sath mein…?

Bhavna taking deep breath: Eshaan takriben saal ka tha jb Papa ki death ho gae, unhien heart problem tha…

Daya consolingly: Ooh I am sorry about this…

Bhavna smiled softly with: Mujhy aap ka Papa k barey mein pouchna acha laga…

Daya patted her head softly with: Aur mujhy aap ka Abhijeet k sath hona…

And he left from there while Bhavna in silence just kept looking at his back and then moved her gaze towards Abhijeet, who was already looking at her… Abhijeet after giving her a small smile, looked towards Daya who was looking at Aryaan, smiled with…

**_KS NAAM SY TUJH KO, YAAD KARON,_**

**_DUSHMAN BHI HAI TU, YAAR BHI HAI…_**

On the other side, Aryaan made his way towards Eshaan and reaching closed to Eshaan, smiled with: Eshaan I must say, aap k father kafi acha gaty hain, aap tou khair kamal hi ho yar, aap k dadu ko bhi singing aati hai kya…?

Eshaan smiled with: Pata nahin bhaiya, humary samny tou dadu ny kabhi nahin gaya aur Papa ko bhi main aaj first time suun raha hun…

Puneet shocked with: Kya, first time…

Mohina childishly: G bhaiya, main ny itna request bhi kia Papa sy, phir bhi nahin sunaya Papa ny aur aaj khud hi suna dia… (Looking at Eshaan…) Daikha bhaiya, shadi py aany ka kitna faida ho gaya…

Eshaan nodded in smile and looked at Abhijeet, who was still looking at Daya with…

**_MAIN TUJH SY NAFRAT KERTA HUN,_**

**_LEKIN TUJH SY HI PYAR BHI HAI…_**

Aryaan in silence looked at Daya who was busy with the guests but he noticed well that he was time to time glancing over Abhijeet and his family and was really conscious about Aryaan too… Aryaan again moved his gaze towards Abhijeet, hearing…

**_KS NAAM SY TUJH KO, YAAD KARON…_**

**_YAAD KARON… YAAD KARON… YAAD KARON…_**

And he stopped completely while all guests present there cheered for him and Aryaan looked at Daya who was moving outside while talking on mobile… Thinking something, Aryaan while availing the chance, turned towards Eshaan with…

Aryaan softly: Eshaan hum abhi aaty hain, you people carry on…

Eshaan nodded in smile and the younger DUO left from there while…

Puneet confusingly: Kya kerny lagy ho tum Aani…?

Aryaan silently: Eshaan k father ko greet kerna hai itna acha gaya hai unhon ny…

Puneet looked at him and they shared a meaningfull glance and reached closed to Abhijeet who was now present with his CID family and they got really surprised seeing them there while…

Puneet smilingly: Uncle hum aap ko thanks kerny aaye hain, aap ny sach mein didi k sangeet ka function memorable bana dia… Eshaan ny bataya hai k uss ny aap ko first time gaty hoye suna…

Abhijeet nodded in smile with: Bs baita easey hi dil kia tou gaa lia…

ACP sir just to longer the conversation: Aap dono bachpan k dost ho kya…?

Aryaan nodded with: G uncle, pehly humary fathers bachpan k dost hain aur ab hum…

Dr. Salunkhy silently: Aryaan humain Eshaan ny bataya baita aap ki mother k barey mein… (Aryaan's smile vanished while Puneet also looked at him and silently pressed Aryaan's hand while team was also shocked on Dr. Salunkhy's that approach while he added…) Aap k father tou businessman hain, mother kya kerti thien…?

Aryaan taking deep breath: Mairi Mamma doctor thien…

They sighed deeply hearing that and Tasha softly while changing the topic: Aap logon ny bohut acha function arrange kia hai aur Jiya tou bohut pyari lg rahi hai…

Puneet smiled with: Thank you auntie wasey yeh sb idea Aani ka hi hai, issy creative works ka bohut shoq hai…

Aryaan in casual tone: Neev bhaiya ny bataya k Virat uncle forces mein thy tou aap log bhi forces sy hain kya… (Taking a pause…) Woh Eshaan bohut close laga mujhy Neev bhaiya sy, issi liye pouch lia…

Abhijeet nodded in smile with: Virat maira bohut purana dost hai, hum dono hi secret forces sy hain aur aik mission k doran dosti hue humari…

Puneet curiously: Secret forces, jaisy IB, CID, CBI, waghaira hoti hain, wasey…?

Abhijeet smiled with: G, CID sy hain hum…

Aryaan in extreme shock: CID Mumbai…?

They looked at him in silence and then nodded while Puneet in confusion: Aani, tumhien kaisy pata k yeh log CID Mumbai ki team hain…?

Aryaan gaining back his senses, hurriedly: Eshaan ny bataya tha k woh Mumbai sy hai… (Turning towards them with…) Aap logon sy aik baat pouch dakta hun please…?

ACP sir nodded with: G baita poucho…?

Aryaan instantly: CID Mumbai mein kabhi bhi koe officer rahy hain kya jn ka naam Abhi ho…? (Team looked at him stunned while Abhijeet was totally dumb-stuck while Aryaan added…) 22, 23 saal purani baat hai lekin shaid aap ko yaad ho, Abhi uncle bohut sharp officer thy department k, bohut dutifull, please yaad karien, please…

Aryaan was really looking at them impatiently while Puneet was really confused but did not ask anything when they all came back in senses with jerk, hearing…

An angry strict voice as: Aryaan…!

Aryaan turned towards the voice with jerk and nervously: G Dad…?

Daya moved towards them in anger with: Aap dono ko stage py hona chahiye na Jiya k paas aur performance bhi hai aap logon ki, yahan py kya ker rahy ho…?

Puneet while clearing his throat: Woh un… uncle hum… hum woh thanks… thanks kerny aaye thy… uncle ko…

Daya sternly: Ab tk thanks hua nahin…? (They moved their heads down… Daya in strict tone…) Move…

The two nodded and left from there while Daya looked at the team in anger and frustration and just moved from there without having any word with them while the rest were still standing there, looking at Aryaan who was now moving towards stage with Puneet…

Sunil seeing Daya standing at one side looking quite frustrated, took sigh and moved towards him…

Sunil while pressing his shoulder: Kya hua Daya, itny ghussy mein kyun ho…?

Daya frustratedly: Tum kahan thy…?

Sunil calmly: Catering walon ko check kerny gaya tha…

Daya in anger: Main bata raha hun tumhien, Aryaan maar khaye ga mairy sy ab…

Sunil smiled with: Acha, danta tou hai nahin aaj tk kabhi ussy aur marny ki baat ker rahy ho, hmm…

Daya while jerking his head: Pata nahin kya chal raha hai iss k dimagh mein… Team k paas pohancha hua tha Puneet ko ly k woh tou shukr hai main ny daikh lia warna pata nahin…

Sunil cutting him sternly: Tum ny Aani ko wahan sy hatta dia aur ghussa bhi kia, hmm… (Daya nodded silently while Sunil angrily…) Daya tum khud uss k dil mein shak daal rahy ho iss sb ko ly k, ho sakta hai woh easey hi milny gaya ho yar, Eshaan k reference sy…

Daya helplessly: Mujhy kuch samjh nahin aa raha hai Sunil… Dr. Salunkhy kabhi nahin rukty kuch bhi bolny sy ager unhon ny Aryaan k samny kuch bol dia tou kya ho ga yar…

Sunil softly grabbed his hand with: Tou Daya woh sb baatien khul jaien gi jo 23 saal sy sirf aik raaz hain…

Daya looked at him with: Aur issi baat sy main darta hun Sunil… Main Aryaan ki aankhon mein apny liye sawal brdasht nahin ker paon ga Sunil, kabhi bhi nahin…

Sunil in silence just patted his shoulder and after few moments they all turned their attentions towards the voice and found Puneet standing there while announcing as…

Puneet on mike: Ladies and Gentle-men now hold your breath because soon three most talented personalities are going to perform right in front of you… Please welcome I, me and myself… (All guests chuckled while Aryaan really patted on his forehead while grumbling and Puneet added in smile…) OK so now before Aani will kill me, please welcome Eshaan Abhijeet, Aryaan Daya and Puneet Sunil…

Guests clapped from them in smiles while Puneet instantly left from there and Eshaan came on floor while grabbing a mike… Eshaan cleared his throat and after testing the mike, started singing the song YEH GALIYAN YEH CHOBARA, YAHAN AANA NA DOBARA… And was joined by the younger DUO who performed on the song… The guests enjoyed the song and performance with moist eyes while those who were having daughters, silently wrapped them in side-hugs… Avni was also standing beside Jiya while rubbing her head softly to prevent her from crying but tears were silently falling from her eyes when Daya after clearing his own eyes, looked at Sunil, who was trying to control over his emotions and Daya silently patted his shoulder and Sunil turning towards him, hugged him tightly and Daya in small smile just rubbed his back silently while giving him supporting pat…

* * *

**A/N…**

Friends I am sorry but not feeling well a the moment so next update may be late, will try my best not to make you people wait for long but I need some time at this moment, please…

Take good care of yourself and yours love ones… Love you all…


End file.
